My Turn
by Le MAO XXV
Summary: No one likes self-inserts. Never knew why. So imagine my surprise when I die and am given the chance to continue living with a new life on Remnant. And with what I know of what's to come, should I try to stop it? CAN I stop it? Or am I in over my head? Well...there's only one way to find out. Time to see what all the fuss is about. (SI/OC) (Colt/?)
1. Beginning Arc: Chapter 1

**A/N: I've read self-insert fics before, and yet the only one I can name off the top of my head is Reiteration by Phailen. Now** _ **that's**_ **a self-insert fic. Sure, it's OC as well, but still. Best one there is out there, really.**

 **Anyway…I figured I'd give it a try.**

 **Here we go.**

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY._

* * *

I sat across my tablet (with keyboard attachment) with arms crossed as I glared at what I was currently writing.

The next chapter for my Winter Knight story, a "crack" ship fic, according to everyone else anyway, that ships Jaune Arc and Winter Schnee.

Despite announcing to the readers of this story that a poll would decide whether I continue, reboot, or _dis_ continue it, I couldn't help but give it one final try due to all the reviews from those that want me to continue it.

What can I say? I try to please everyone.

And yet…I was _once again_ drawing a blank.

Goddamn it! Why did this have to be so hard?! It's just a freaking birthday party! As well as Winter meeting Jaune's family!

I sigh. Maybe I'll try another time.

I close the Microsoft Word file and open another for one of my other stories.

The Idiot, The Assassin, The Fighter, and The A.I.

Oh, how I enjoyed writing this OC story of mine. It's my pride and joy. You would think it should be my Winter Knight fic or my RWBY: Markiplier fic since they have the most follows and favs out of all my stories.

Nope. It's my OC story. So much shit is going to happen in that story that I can't contain my excitement! Especially when my OC's get to certain parts in canon! Like how I plan to have the idiot, Jason Jones, get involved in the Qrow vs. Winter fig-.

Whoops. Spoilers.

Eh, this is just my mind. Not like the readers will know what I'm thinking.

 **(A/N: *winks*)**

Alright, let's see how I should do this….

Hmm, should I have the idiot fight Weiss or Blake in combat class? On the one hand, Weiss probably wants payback for being called an idiot by the idiot. On the other hand…Jason hates ninjas, or better yet, _fighting_ ninjas, and Blake's basically a ninja….

On second thought, let's put a pin on this for now. It's three in the goddamn morning and I need to sleep.

I close the file, remove my pen drive, which contains all my stories, and shut off the tablet. I move the table stand my tablet is on away from my bed and unconsciously put my pen drive in my pocket.

I let out a yawn. I seriously need to stop staying up so late.

Well, I guess it's time for bed.

I lay down in my bed, though it is half an hour later before sleep claims me.

* * *

Ow.

…

…

Ow.

…

…

OW!

Oh my god! What is wrong with me?!

I sat up, a hand clutching at my chest. There's a pain that I've never felt before, and I don't like it.

I…I don't understand. This… _pain_. It's u-unbearable!

Wait…was I…was I having a _heart attack_?!

Tears flowed out of my eyes as I struggled off the bed, landing on the floor with a loud thump. Oh god, please let my mom have heard that.

I…I d-don't wanna die.

My hand reached up to my bed, where I knew my IPhone was. I just needed to call my mom in her room. She'll wonder why I called her, and come in here and find me in my current state, then call an ambulance.

I finally find my phone and shakily type in the passcode to unlock it. I enter the Contacts app, and quickly scroll to my mom's number, labeled "Mother".

Just as I'm about to push the number to call her, _another_ pang of pain hits my chest, this one making me gasp and drop my hand.

More tears flow.

Please god…d-don't let me die!

I make one last attempt towards my IPhone, my finger shakily reaching out to the call button….

A final pang hits my chest, and my hand falls to the floor a centimeter from my only chance at life.

Darkness claims me.

* * *

"Wake up, young man."

My eyes groggily open to find nothing but white. I would assume I'm in a hospital, but this is _too_ much white, even for that place.

I slowly sit up to find…more white.

Seriously, where the hell am I?!

"You are not in hell, young man. Nor heaven."

I quickly turn to find a fat, bald Asian man sitting cross-legged on the…floor? The color white is everywhere, so I don't know. This guy's wearing an orange robe and…wait.

"Are you the freaking Buddha?!"

The man smiled. "I am."

Oh my god. I can't believe it…wait a minute. I'm Catholic!

Fuck!

"You are in Purgatory, young man," the (freaking) Buddha stated.

Purgatory? So…I'm dead?

…

…

…

Goddamn it….

SON OF A _BITCH_!

Damn it all! Death by heart attack!

Great. My mom's going to feel _so_ vindicated! She kept warning me about laying off the high-sodium foods. Increase my blood pressure and all that. How if I get diabetic, I'd have to get a lot of shots. I don't like shots. Not to mention how I'd have to get my fingers or toes cut off if I don't make sure to take the insulin, assuming I became diabetic.

But _noooooo_. I kept thinking "I know what I'm doing." And look at me now?

Damn it! So much I didn't get to do! Or see!

And…oh god, my mom. My dad, my brothers, my grandmas from both sides….

My nephews.

One was five, the second three, and finally…the baby, not even a year old.

And now I wouldn't get to see them again. None of them.

I sink to the floor(?), the realization kicking in. Tears stream down my eyes, hitting the floor(?).

My…my family.

How will _they_ feel?

My nephews…they won't get to see their understanding uncle again.

A hand rests upon my shoulder. "Rise now, young man. For your life may have ended…you have another chance to live another."

I turn my tear-stricken gaze to the Buddha as he smiles. "H-How?"

"Look here."

I turn to where he gestures and find what appears to be a wheel straight out of that game show Wheel of Fortune, only its standing upright instead of flat on the ground.

"Spin the Wheel of Reincarnation for a chance at a new life."

…

…

…

I feel like I've seen this somewhere. Maybe on a parody show?

I shakily get up. "I-I guess."

As I'm about to spin it…I realize something.

"Wait a minute…this is Purgatory, right?"

"Yes."

"And _you're_ the Buddha?"

"I am."

"…What the hell are you _doing_ here?! This is blasphemous on both religions!"

I may be Catholic, but I haven't been much into the religion. I still believe in God and Jesus and all that, but I've hardly show it, or gone to church for that matter.

Still…I know enough to remember that the Buddha and Heaven, Hell, and Purgatory are from two different religions!

The Buddha simply smiles.

"…Spin the Wheel of Reincarnation."

I gawked. He just completely ignored my question.

"Hey! Don't ignore my question!"

"Spin the Wheel of Reincarnation."

"Now wait just a-!"

"Spin. The. Wheel. Of. _Reincarnation_."

The smile suddenly didn't seem so friendly.

Oh shit. Uh…wait, there's nothing to worry about. One thing I remember about Buddhism is that pacifism is included…I think. Not like I tried to fully understand it. Only heard about it on some TV show.

Still, he won't hurt me….

Then again, he could probably banish my soul to hell if he wanted to.

Gulping, I place my hand on the wheel to spin it, gazing at the many options to be reincarnated into….

One caught my eye instantly.

"Oh boy! I hope I land on Christina Hendrick's bra!"

The Buddha sighs. " _Everyone_ wishes for that one."

The fact I'm hoping to be reincarnated as Christina Hendrick's bra probably doesn't paint a good picture of me….

Don't judge me! This is an opportunity of a lifetime! Well, for a _new_ lifetime, but still! Anyone would wish for this!

I spin the wheel with vigor, watching as the wheel goes round and round…then begins to slow.

I hop in place as the wheel continuously slows. The arrow clicks on each pin, until the wheel slows even further.

The arrow slows to Christina Hendricks bra-

OH MY GOD! THIS IS THE BEST THING TO EVER HAPPEN TO ME-!

The arrow flips past it to the choice above it: A simple farmer...

On Remnant.

Rather than feel the overwhelming and over-exaggerating sadness at missing out on every man's hopes and dreams, I feel completely confused.

Why was _this_ a choice on the Wheel of Reincarnation?

"From time to time," the Buddha began. "I tend to have one of the choices based on the thoughts of the person spinning the wheel. You, my friend, are one of the lucky few to _land_ on that type of choice."

My mind was in overdrive.

I'm…I'm going to Remnant? The world of RWBY?

…

…

…

YES! HOLY CRAP! THIS IS AWESOME!

Forget what I said about Christina Hendrick's bra! That was a moment of weakness. This is OVER 9000 times better!

Sure, I'm gonna be a farmer, but hey, I've always wondered what my life would be like if I didn't have technological commodities to distract me and did an honest day's work.

Oh well. Time to be a farmer!

I look to the Buddha. "So, how does this work? Do I just stand here and-?"

I suddenly wink out of existence, the last thing I see being the Buddha smiling.

* * *

 **A/N: And we go. Hope this was an interesting start.**

 **You may not believe me, but I** _ **don't**_ **plan on making myself OP. No one on Earth will compare to the Huntsman and Huntresses of RWBY. No one on Earth** _ **can**_ **.**

 **Still…whether I get an Aura or Semblance is up for debate. I would need it to _survive_ , after all.**

 **Also, this will basically be how I make my own way through Remnant. Whether I follow the path of all the other self-insert writers and go to Beacon and pair myself with one of the main characters...allow me to state my age for the records...**

 **22.**

 **Of course, I could go the bullshit route and regress myself back to 17...but I like to think that a self-insert means inserting the _current_ me, rather than _past_ me.**

 **But hey, this fic is experimental, after all. And I still plan to meet the RWBY characters. Just not in the usual way of becoming a student at Beacon.**

 **Fair warning: I _may_ insert myself a few years before canon, just so I can do a whole chapter of me getting used to life on Remnant so that I can move on to canon real quick. Don't hold me to this, though, because I may change my mind.**

 **By the way, virtual cookies to whoever can guess where I got the idea for the Buddha and the Wheel of Reincarnation in Purgatory.**

 **If you want to see where this goes, be sure to follow and fav. Leave a review telling me what you think of this.**

 **See you in the next update.**

 **LATERS!**


	2. Beginning Arc: Chapter 2

**A/N: Welcome back to the second chapter of My Turn!**

 **A quick update, I know. I think I might update this each day up until Friday, but don't hold me to that.**

 **Now, obviously I didn't expect a lot of people to read this story because it's a self-insert. And I was right.**

 _ **Still…eight**_ **followers and** ** _five_** **faves? That's honestly more than I expected. A pleasant surprise, really. Only got one review though...a little discouraging, but I'll deal.**

 **Well, with that out of the way, let's get on to my arrival on Remnant!**

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY._

* * *

Wow.

This ground…it's so comfy, and the grass is _sooooooo_ soft. I don't wanna get up.

…

…

…

Wait, grass?

I quickly open my eyes and scramble to a sitting position.

Trees. Trees everywhere. And grass. Oh the soft grass beckoning me to lay back upon it and rest my weary eyes and-.

Wait, no! I'm alive!

I hastily stand up to assess my surroundings. I was in some sort of forest, and not one I recognized either.

Not that I've ever _been_ to a forest. I haven't even left my home state of Texas! The farthest I've ever gone is San Antonio, and that's a literal ten hour trip. I lived in South Texas…like _way_ south. Near the border to Mexico.

But that's beside the point. I was in a _forest_! Not my room. Not even my house. How did I….

Oh. Right.

I died. A freaking _heart attack_ no less.

M-My family…I'm never gonna see them again.

I stumble towards a tree to lay back against it. Tears pour out of my eyes as I slowly realize that I'm alone. No family to go to, or ever _see_ again.

I was alone…on Remna-.

My mind comes to a screeching halt.

I was in Purgatory. I met the Buddha (which is still Blasphemous to both religions, mind you) and spun the Wheel of Reincarnation and got the chance to live again….

On Remnant.

A world filled with creatures of darkness called Grimm.

Monsters attracted to negative emotion…such as the sadness at never seeing one's family again.

Fuck.

 **Grrrr.**

Double fuck.

I slowly turn to find a werewolf-looking creature with black fur and red eyes. Bones covered its claws and shoulders, as well as the top part of its face.

A Beowolf.

And I was alone with it.

I slowly stand up with a hand outstretched in a placating manner.

"N-Now, now. T-There's no need to go all Cujo on me, hehe.

The Beowolf growled again.

"M-Maybe there's someone else you can bother? M-Maybe a Huntsman or Huntress? Yeah, like that! J-Just go up to them and say hello! I'm sure they won't pull out an awesome transforming weapon and kill you dead wi-."

 **ROOOOAAAARRR!**

"FUCK THIS! I'M OUT!"

I immediately ran in a random direction. No way I could _possibly_ get myself lost, right?

* * *

I should really lay off the sarcasm.

 **ROOAAR!**

"FUCK OFF!"

I'm surprised I was able to run from this Grimm. It's supposed to be the fastest (unless that's the Creeps), and yet an out-of-shape guy like me is managing to outpace it.

Unless it's just playing with me, which I doubt because it didn't look like an older Grimm. I imagine young Grimm just go for the kill.

Seriously, though, I should be tired by now! I'm willing to admit I'm _very_ out of shape. My mom would say I'm overweight, but…yeah, I'm pretty much fat.

Not like those 300 or 400 pound guys who you can just _tell_ are fat. But not half of 300 either….

THIS. IS. SPARTA!

Sorry. Needed to get that out of my system.

Anyway, I was more around the 200s. Maybe 230, 250? Possibly 260. I haven't weighed myself in a while.

And yet _somehow_ I'm not only _not_ getting tired from all this "running for my life", but I'm outpacing the Beowolf.

 **ROAR!**

Barely.

I may need to look at myself in the mirror. If I survive this of course.

I looked back to find the Beowolf bending its hind legs.

It was going to lunge.

"CRAP!"

I jump to my left between two trees, causing the Beowolf to miss and skid across the ground. I find myself rolling down a steep cutoff. Dirt shoots into the air as I roll, and I could feel some scrapes and burns forming.

At least I know I don't have Aura….

Maybe I should look into that. If I survive, of course.

I finally come tumbling down to a complete stop, my stomach hitting the stump of a tree, causing the breath to be knocked out of me.

Oh god...this was worse than in the movies.

I struggle to my feet and look up at where I fell from. A roar makes me scramble behind the tree I crashed into. I take slow breaths to get my wind back. When I calm down, I slowly peer out from behind the tree.

The Beowolf is sticking its head between the trees I jumped though and searching left and right. When its gaze nearly lands upon me, I hide back behind the tree, praying to whatever god is on Remnant to see me through this.

I risk another glance from behind the tree. The Beowolf huffs and pulls its head from between the trees, then wanders off, probably to find a way down or to look for other prey.

I breathe a sigh of relief and stand up. I dust myself off-.

HOLY SHIT!

I…I…I'm _not_ fat!

I quickly pat my midsection. No big belly in sight. I lift the clothing I'm wear- wait a minute.

I'm in different clothing!

I glance to make sure that Beowolf isn't still around. When I confirm this, I once again look myself over.

I'm not fat anymore. Instead I'm…scrawny. Kinda like Jaune I guess. I pat my arms and legs to find no form of added fat. Patting my face, I feel no chubbiness whatsoever. I also have facial hair, not that I didn't back on Earth, but this was different. A new style. This time the mustache _connected_ with the goatee, as well as some sideburns. I check the hair on my head to find that it's a bit longer. Still short, but longer than I'd like.

When I wear caps, I'd prefer to not have long hair.

A glance to my left reveals a clearing with clear water. I cautiously step forward, looking around to make sure no other Grimm are in sight. As I near, I gaze into the water….

Whoah.

I guess a new life means a new look!

My hair and facial hair is now brown instead of black, the same going for my eyebrows. My eyes are a dark green, a plus in my books since my favorite color is green. Seeing as I wasn't fat anymore, I basically had different facial features.

My clothing was different too. I had on a sweater over a light brown buttoned shirt, as well as a striped long-sleeved jacket over the sweater. My pants were a shade of green that I couldn't remember, and my shoes were now boots. Western style boots if I guessed correctly. I don't have my glasses anymore, but looking at a small tag on the jacket makes me see that I don't need them anymore.

 **(A/N: Basically, the cover image.)**

Huh…if only I had a-

 **Smack.**

"What?"

What appeared to be a dark maroon cap had smacked into my head and fell to the ground. I grab it before it can roll into the water and place it comfortably on my head.

Now the look was perfect!

I took a second look at myself….

Huh…I was actually…handsome. Scrawny, but still.

Not that I mind. I actually prefer this over my previous look on Earth. I may still have to exercise and all, but at least I'm better off.

Also, I'm still the same age: 22….

Well, good thing trying to date someone on Team RWBY didn't cross my mind. I'm cool like that….

Then again, Coco and Velvet are 18, so-.

NO! BAD BOY! BAD!

I slap my head. Just cause I'm on Remnant, doesn't mean I should date one of the known female RWBY characters anywhere _near_ my age!

I mean…I could _try_ , but I doubt it would work out. I was hardly one to socialize and…I think I might be scared to talk to girls, honestly.

Off topic.

Point is, same age, with an _entirely_ new look!

…

…

…

"I'M NOT FAT ANYMORE! FUCK YEAH!"

 **ROAR!**

I snap towards the direction of the roar and find the same damn Beowolf from before glaring at me.

"Goddamn it, Fido."

The Beowolf leaps towards me. I jump out of the way, the monster landing in the water with a yelp.

I look around and find smoke in the distance. A sign that people were around.

I scrambled off in that direction, not even bothering to look back.

* * *

If the increase in roars behind me was anything to go by, it meant that more Beowolves had joined the chase.

Wonderful. Really, that's just _great_!

I did _not_ get reincarnated just so I could be eaten by monsters!

However, with the fact that I had not gotten any closer to the signs of a sort of civilization, as well as how _now_ I was starting to get tired, I may not have a say in the matter.

To be honest, I _really_ should've been dead several minutes ago.

And considering I just tripped on a stray root, I may very well die right this second.

I scramble to my feet, but a Beowolf moves past me to block my path. Another blocks off my left and right side. And then there's the two behind me.

I'm surrounded.

I sigh. "Seriously? I'd have thought I'd last longer than…."

Shit, I don't even know how long I've been here! What was it? Like, five minutes? Ten?

Wait, this is irrelevant. I'm about to die!

The Beowolves began to close in on me on all sides.

Well…if this was the end…I could only do one thing.

I gave the Beowolves the middle finger. "Fuck you!"

I futilely shield myself with my arms and close my eyes as they lunge.

 **SHINK!**

 **BANG! BANG!**

 **SCHLIZCT!**

 **SHANK!**

…

…

…

Am I dead again?

"Hey, kid? You can open your eyes now."

That voice. It couldn't be, could it?

I open my eyes…and found myself staring at the legendary (and drunken) Huntsman himself.

The one who taught Ruby Rose to wield a scythe.

Qrow Branwen.

"Are you alright?" a female voice asked.

And Amber, the Fall Maiden….

Wait, what?!

* * *

 **A/N: Well…looks like I've survived an encounter with the Grimm and got to meet two characters already. The drunk Qrow and the Fall Maiden Amber.**

 **You would think that this possibly points out where in canon I am….**

 **Prepare to be surprised.**

 **Now, I've officially confirmed my age in-story. And as stated, that means Team RWBY is off limits. Not that I would've actually considered it. I may read Rosewick fics, but that doesn't mean I'd actually** _ **do**_ **that. Those stories are just fun to read.**

 **In any case, the same goes for Coco and Velvet…maybe. Does those two being 18 (when I meet them anyway…make of that what you will)** _ **really**_ **make it alright? I'm pretty sure it doesn't. At the very least, it's a poor excuse.**

 **Then again, I don't know if I should pair myself with anyone. I mean, it's** _ **oh so**_ **tempting and I have some ideas as to who, but what does pairing myself with a RWBY female character say about me? I know all the other self-insert writers do it, but still….**

 **Eh, I'll put a pin on it for now.**

 **Next chapter I talk to the Legendary (and Drunk) Huntsman, Qrow, and the Fall Maiden, Amber…and other stuff, I think.**

 **If you liked this and want to see where this goes, be sure to follow and fav. Leave a review to tell me your thoughts on this chapter.**

 **See you tomorrow, hopefully.**

 **LATERS!**


	3. Beginning Arc: Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello fellow readers! Welcome to another installment of my self-insert, My Turn.**

 **So, got a few more follows and favs, as well as a few more reviews, which is nice. I can safely say this story is a success….**

 **Like I said, low expectations.**

 **Anyway, on to reviews!**

 **With that taken care of, let's get on to the chapter!**

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY._

* * *

"Kid? Is something wrong?"

…

…

"Seriously, could you stop staring? And close your mouth for Oum's sake."

I immediately close my mouth and shake my head. You can't exactly blame me for the awestruck state I was in.

This was Qrow _fucking_ Branwen. _This_ is the guy who taught Ruby to wield a scythe. And _his_ scythe is only used when he gets serious.

I'm talking to a legend here!

"You're not hurt, are you?" the female voice from before asked.

Oh my god, I just completely glossed over the fact that the Fall Maiden is here as well.

I'm sure no one could blame me for getting startled and backing up a bit.

"Y-Yeah! I-I'm fine! Really."

Amber tilted her head. "You don't sound alright."

I clear my throat. "Well…I _was_ about to die just now, so I think I'm justified in how I sound right now."

"…Fair point."

Oh good, she bought it. I can't exactly say I was freaked out because of her and Qrow in both the good _and_ bad way.

Good, because this was "Uncle Qrow" that Ruby talked about, as well as the Amber, this powerful woman who _really_ shouldn't have died because of the power she wielded.

Bad, because…well, these two were _crazy_ powerful, Amber _several_ times more than Qrow obviously. And the last thing I needed was to get on their bad side. Yes, I haven't done anything to warrant this, but still.

"What exactly are you doing out here?" Qrow asked.

Ah yes. The question of the hour. One that I would probably have to lie about to answer it because I doubt they'd believe I was given another chance at life by the Buddha (still blasphemous…seriously, he _shouldn_ 't have been in Purgatory) to live in Remnant.

So….

"I was lost."

This was actually true, in a sense.

"And I was trying to reach whatever settlement is over there."

This was also true, as I pointed to the smoke rising in the distance.

Qrow stared at the rising smoke before looking back at me.

"Well, you've got a hell of a walk ahead of you."

Yeah, I noticed when I hadn't gotten any closer while being chased by freaking _Beowolves_.

I sigh. "I know."

Amber stared at me for a moment. "…Do you want us to escort you?"

What?

"What?" Qrow asked my unspoken question.

Amber gave him a pointed look. "What? Were you just planning to let him wander to the village on his own?"

"…Yes?"

Damn it Qrow. You just lost some points in my book.

"You know it's dangerous outside the Kindgoms!" Amber scolded.

Wait…I'm _outside_ the Kingdoms?

Shit. It's always more dangerous out here! And I'm apparently supposed to be a simple farmer out here?

How is that fair?!

Apparently, while I was having my internal rant, Amber had finished talking down to Qrow like he was a child who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

If I had my IPhone, I'd have recorded this and put it up on whatever kind of Internet they have here on Remnant.

Qrow sighed. "Alright, ok, I got it. Jeez."

He turned to me. "We'll escort you to the village, but we're going fast because me and her need to be somewhere else."

Somewhere else, huh? Like say, Beacon Academy? Where Ozpin is?

Then again…at least I know that the Kingdom of Vale is somewhere nearby, cause there's no way Qrow and Amber would be anywhere other than the Vytal continent.

Still need to know where I am in terms of canon, and I can't really ask for a specific date since I have no idea how the time table works here.

I'll have to find out through small talk on the way to the village.

"Sure," I say. "I can be fast. I outran those Beowolves before tripping, after all."

Barely.

Qrow nodded. "Right…come on."

Qrow made a fast jog towards the village. Amber gave me a small smile before taking off as well….

Huh, now that I think about it, I'm _pretty_ sure Amber is somewhere near my age, and she's pretty and seems nice, so maybe me and her coul-.

 **SLAP!**

Goddamn it, brain! Get your head out of the gutter! Besides, she's destined to die…unless I say something….

Nah, they won't believe me anyway. Besides, who am I to play God and mess with events that are meant to happen?

Then again, just because it happens in the show, doesn't mean it's what actually happens in the _real_ world of Remnant.

Phailen's "Reiteration" taught me that much.

Shaking my head, I quickly take off after the two that saved me.

* * *

"So kid," Qrow began. "You got any family at the village?"

I felt sad again.

I _used_ to have a family….

"No, they live in Vale," I responded. "I came out here to just get away from the Kingdoms and live a simple life."

Qrow raised an eyebrow. "You know that it's more dangerous out here, right?"

It's not like I had a choice, damn it.

"Yeah…but I would think the risk is worth it in the long run."

Qrow shrugged. "To each his own, I guess."

I nodded in agreement…then realized something.

"What about you?" I asked. "Got any family?"

Qrow nodded. "Yeah, got a sister…nothing to say on that."

Right, he and Raven are kinda at odds with each other. Then again, she _did_ leave Taiyang high and dry with a young Yang.

"Also got two nieces."

 _This_ is what I wanted to hear.

"The oldest, Yang is 14. I can tell she's gonna be a great fighter like her dad. And the youngest, Ruby, she's 12…heh. The kid's like a bundle of energy that never runs out. Wants to be a Huntress like her mom was."

The look of sadness on his face when he mentioned Summer Rose did not escape my notice, but I got what I wanted to know.

Ruby and Yang were 15 and 17 respectively in RWBY canon. This means that I was put on Remnant three years before shit goes down….

Well, if I wanted to do something about it, I'll have to wait out those three years.

I decided to continue the conversation.

"A bundle of energy that never runs out? I know how that feels."

"Oh really?" Qrow asks.

"Yeah, got three nephews myself. Still kids, by the way. The oldest is 5, middle is 3, and the youngest isn't even a year old yet."

I smile at the memory of my nephews. "They were a handful…but I loved spending time with them."

Qrow chuckled. "Yeah. Ruby and Yang were a handful at that age too."

I could tell by the reminiscent smile on his face that he was remembering the times when they were young.

Wish I could've seen what they were like. I bet they were just adorable…well, maybe not Yang, but definitely Ruby.

That's a definite.

"We're here," Amber spoke up.

I looked up to find a path that led towards the village.

Smiling, I turn to Qrow and Amber. "I think I can walk alone from here. Thanks for saving me… _and_ for bringing me here. I could tell you needed to be somewhere else."

Amber waved her hand. "It was no trouble at all."

Qrow grunted. "I beg to dif-."

"It. Was. No. Trouble. At. _All_."

I couldn't help but give Qrow a shit-eating grin. Oh, he was in trouble once I left them alone.

He simply glared at me in response.

I tip my cap to them. "Well, thanks again. Maybe we'll meet again someday."

"Doubtfu-."

An elbow to Qrow's ribs from the Fall Maiden silenced him.

"Perhaps we will," Amber responded politely with a smile.

Well, at least I now know that Amber's nice. That's a plus in my books.

I nod. "Well…take care."

A little unnecessary to say since one's a Maiden and the other's a fully-qualified Huntsman, but still.

"We will."

Qrow gives a lazy two-finger salute and marches off. Amber gives one final smile before following after the drunk Huntsman.

…

…

…

Seriously, if I wanted to, maybe I could try pursuing Amber. What do I have to lose?

 **SLAP!**

Goddamn it, stop it! That's hormones talking…wait, I'm 22….

My point still stands!

And now that I think about it…if I'm three years away from RWBY canon, wouldn't that mean that Coco and Velvet are currently 15?

…

…

…

Yeah, they are _definitely_ off limits, now….

Then again, they'll be 18 when I possibly meet them-.

 **SLAP!**

Goddamn it! NO! BAD! Stop thinking this!

Wait, should I have warned Qrow and Amber about what will happen to the latter in three years?

"Hey, wai- and they're already gone…shit."

Oh well. I'm not about to follow after them. I'll get myself killed! Best to just wait the three years and hope for the best….

If I decide to mess with the timeline, that is. And that's also assuming that what happened in the show will happen here. Monty (bless his soul) may have created RWBY, but that doesn't mean he dictated what happens in the _real_ Remnant.

Besides, he didn't really expand on the little things. For example, seeing as alcohol is a thing, perhaps drugs are a thing as well?

And there could be other types of Grimm out here than the ones we know off at the moment. That gorilla Grimm (I forget the name) was introduced in the RWBY Volume 4 trailer (which was leaked on YouTube), but there could be a thousand other type of Grimm! Like a large Mantis-type one, or perhaps a spider Grimm? Hell, maybe even a _lion_ Grimm!

Off topic, again.

Point is, until I see some proof that what happens in the show will happen here, I'm gonna have to roll with it.

That said…let's get to that village.

* * *

"Ah, another traveler outside the Kingdom, I see!" came a greeter at the edge of the village.

I slowly nod, deciding to play along. "Yeah…I figured I'd try to live outside the cities, you know? Maybe be a simple farmer?"

The greeter's eyes gleamed at that last part. "A farmer, you say?"

I nod.

"Well then, you're in luck! Old Man Barton's been looking for a live-in farmhand to help with the daily farm work."

Oh my god, I must be _really_ lucky to catch a break this soon!

"Seriously?!" I ask, the shocked disbelief in my voice clear.

"Yep, but uh…there are a few conditions he has that have prevented others from taking the offer."

"Really…like what?"

The greeter frowned for a moment…then smiled again.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. Best ask him for yourself. His farm's on the other side of the village. If you get lost, ask Marcus of the General Store for directions. He'll set you straight."

I nod. "Thanks."

Seriously, the luck I have at the moment is astounding! I'll get to be a farmer _and_ have a place to stay.

Those conditions have me a bit worried, but I guess I'll hear what they are.

How bad could they be?

* * *

Turns out, I _did_ get lost and had to stop at that General Store to ask for directions. The owner kindly gave me the directions and I set off.

Now, I was staring at an honest-to-God farm.

I've never been to a farm before, but I've seen them in pictures and on TV and stuff.

It was a mixture between a stereotypical farm and a _real_ farm. There was a big red barn, with an old-looking western house about 25 feet away. There was also a ranch, with three horses galloping about freely. Hell, there was even a lot for planting and growing foods and stuff.

I look back to the house to find an old man sitting in a rocking chair, staring at me. I shrink under his gaze at first, but muster up the courage to walk up to his house.

"Hey."

The old man didn't respond.

"So…are you Old Man Barton?"

 _Now_ he responds. "I am. What of it?"

I clear my throat. "Well…I wanted to talk to you about that offer you have about a live-in farmhand."

The old man suddenly perks up. "Is that right?"

"Yeah…I gotta warn you, though. I haven't worked an honest day's work in my life, so I won't know what to do at first."

The old man waves his hand. "I'll show you the ropes, don't you worry."

He slowly stands up and walks down the stairs to stand in front of me, looking me up and down.

Another thing I noticed was that I was taller than in my past life. I was around 5'6", 5'7". Now I think I'm as tall as Jaune, maybe an inch less, or more. I'm gonna need to measure my height at some point. This old man seemed like he was around…5'9"? 5'10"?

The old man hummed. "…You'll do. You're scrawny now, but working on this farm will put some meat in them muscles of yours."

Oh, I hoped so.

"Now…there are a few conditions that I have that you'll need to agree to before I take you on as a farmhand."

I nod, waiting for him to continue.

"First, we have a sort of militia here in this village to defend it led by a retired Huntsman. I want you to join it."

That's…well, I _guess_ it's a bit unreasonable, but I have no problem joining. More muscle to gain, and maybe I can get my Aura unlocked, if I have one that is.

I nod. "I can agree to that."

"Good. Now…do you have your Aura unlocked?

I shake my head in the negative.

"Well, then that's the second condition. You'll need to have your Aura unlocked. It'll make farm work somewhat easier for you."

And what was I just thinking about a moment ago? Despite the militia part, these conditions are reasonable.

I nod again. "I can live with that."

Seriously, who would say no to getting their Aura unlocked?

"Good. Now the last condition…I'm gonna be honest, this is the one that gets people to walk away."

And here we go….

Screw it, I need this. When am I ever gonna get this lucky again?

"Well, I kinda need this job, so whatever this condition is, I think I can live with it."

The old man pursed his lips. "Be that as it may, hear it before you agree to it."

Fair enough.

I nod in response.

The old man takes a deep breath.

"…I need you to adopt a child I know at the orphanage."

…

…

…

He doesn't seem surprised at the dumbfounded look on my face.

"Wait…what?"

* * *

 **A/N: And another chapter done!**

 **Am…am I gonna be a dad? Who knows? Well, I do, but you guys will have to wait until tomorrow.**

 **So yeah, I actually considered pursuing Amber and made Coco and Velvet off limits…that last one is debatable when I (possibly) meet them when they're 18-.**

 **DAMN IT! NO! BAD MAO!**

 **Ahem, as I said, the whole "pairing myself" dilemma has a pin on it. Besides, there are** _ **several**_ **other people besides Amber, Coco, and Velvet.**

 **There's Winter, Neo, hell even Cind-.**

 **BBLAAGGH!**

 **Huh…I appear to have thrown up….**

 **As I was saying, there's even Cin-.**

 **BBLAAGGH!**

… **There's even Ci-.**

 **BBLAAGGH!**

 **There's C-.**

 **BBLAAGGH!**

 **There's the fire lady that causes all the horrible things in Volume 3 to happen….**

 **Who am I kidding? Why would I pair myself with** _ **that**_ **woman?**

 **Anyway, I'm three years away from RWBY canon, meaning I'll be 25 when I get there.**

 **Don't worry, I'll be putting those three years into one chapter so as to get to the juicy stuff. Besides, shouldn't I get used to Remnant before I go through the crazy stuff that happens?**

 **If you liked this and want to be kept up to date, be sure to follow and fav. Leave a review to tell me your thoughts.**

 **See you all tomorrow!**

 **LATERS!**

 **Now I gotta clean up all this vomit.**


	4. Beginning Arc: Chapter 4

**A/N: Welcome to another installment of My Turn!**

 **Wow, this story's really taking off, huh? 30 follows and 20 favs? And** ** _nine_** **more reviews?!**

 **Nein, nein, nein, nein, nein!**

 **Sorry, needed to get that reference out of my system. But anyway, that's mind-blowing! It's a good thing I had low expectations because this was a SI/OC fic, otherwise I wouldn't be this pleasantly surprised.**

 **Speaking of which, just to reiterate, the character in this story is still** _ **me**_ **. I just gave myself a new look (the cover image) for my "new life".**

 **Just a small spoiler, I'm giving myself a new name this chapter.**

 **With that out of the way, let's see what's up with this whole "adopting" business.**

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY._

* * *

"You know, kid, if you keep your mouth hanging open like that, you're liable to swallow a bug."

I close my mouth.

Now, I've heard my fair share of strange conditions…not really. I was, and probably still am, an antisocial person.

But…to _adopt a child_? Now that takes the cake!

I might actually have some second thoughts here. I know I had three nephews, but that doesn't mean I know how to take care of someone! My mom was the main caretaker, with me assisting when she had to go to a different part of the house and couldn't watch all of them.

"Um…I'm not sure if-."

Old Man Barton sighed. "It's okay. I didn't expect you to agree to it anyway."

I wave my hands frantically. "Now, hold on a minute! I didn't say no!"

"You didn't say yes, either."

…He's got me there.

I sigh. "Look…it's not that I wouldn't consider it. It's just…I don't know how to take care of a _kid_."

"You won't be doing it alone," Old Man Barton said with a smile. "I'll be there to help you. I may be old, but I can take care of a child if I wanted to."

"…So, why don't you?"

The old man was silent for a moment.

…

…

…

"I'm afraid they decided to establish an age limit for those who could adopt a child."

Oh.

"So the law thinks you're too old to raise a kid?"

"That's about the size of it."

Damn. Despite the fact the law's meant to protect you, it'll always find a way to screw with you. Like if you decide to engage in vigilantism. You do it for the right reasons, but the law makes you the bad guy in it….

Except for Batman. He's the only one that _can_ be above the law.

Anyway, there's still some things bugging me.

"Can I ask _why_ you want to take care of this child?"

"…The last farmhand was the kid's father."

Oh.

"During the time they were here, I bonded with them, especially the little girl. I was like the grandpa she never had. I would watch as she wandered around while her father worked the farm."

Wandered around…if that's all she did, I can infer that this little girl is probably a toddler. Maybe 2, 3 years tops.

"Grimm attacked the village some months back. The militia was able to drive them away…but there was one casualty."

"The girl's father," I said, figuring it out.

The old man nodded. "Right. After his death, she was taken to the orphanage since I was deemed too old to take care of her, and I couldn't adopt her myself. I can't stand it that she's there in the orphanage when I feel it's my responsibility to watch after her…."

"Which is where _I_ come in," I said.

Old Man Barton nodded. "Right, if you adopt her and live here as my farmhand, I'll be able to help you take care of her and show you how it's done. Then when my time comes…I'll be entrusting her _and_ this land…to you."

Once again, my mouth fell open.

Was…was he serious?"

"W-Wait a minute," I stuttered. "Y-You look like you've got some years left in you. Yeah! No way tha-."

"Son," the old man interrupted. "I'm old… _way_ old. And working on a farm at my age tends to wear the heart down, you know?"

…

…

…

Wow.

This is…this is just….

"Why trust me?" I asked. "We just met."

The old man smiled. "I'm good at reading people, son. And let me tell you…you've got a good heart on you. And something's telling me your actually considering my condition."

Was I?

I'll admit, every time I watched my nephews, I couldn't help but dream of having kids of my own. A son or daughter directly of my blood.

Still…was this a wise decision?

I should probably point out something before I decide.

"Won't the orphanage realize what you're planning and try to deny me of adopting the little girl?"

Old Man Barton smiled. "That's the best part…they already _know_."

What?

"I know the people there, and they know I'm a good person to raise the girl. But the age limit rule has their hands tied. I spoke to them about my idea, and they agreed to it, provided I find a farmhand willing to do it."

Huh…so it all rested on me then.

Either I said yes and that little girl would come home…or I simply leave and forget this whole thing.

…

…

…

Oh, who am I kidding?

"Alright," I said. "I'll do it."

The old man narrowed his eyes. "You sure now? Think about this befo-."

"My mind's already made up," I interrupted. "I'll adopt her."

The old man had the largest grin I've ever seen as he shook my hand rapidly.

"Well, alright then! You're hired! Come with me. We need to get her out of that orphanage right away!"

With a surprising amount of energy, the old man dragged me off to wherever this orphanage was.

* * *

I sat in the waiting room as Old Man Barton spoke quickly to the people in charge of the orphanage.

I still can't believe I'm doing this. I mean, I have no intention of backing out, but this is a huge responsibility here!

Taking care of a little girl…that's not something I imagined myself doing for several _years_. What's more, what if I messed up and she got hurt on my watch? The guilt alone would kill me!

"Hey kid, get over here."

I was startled out of my thoughts by Old Man Barton. I stood up and shuffled towards him and the owner of the orphanage.

The owner was a middle-aged woman with grayish-blonde hair and hazel eyes. If I were honest, she looked good for her age.

"So," she began. "You intend to adopt Miss Scarlatina?"

I nod. "Yes. Yes, I do."

…

…

…

My mind finally catches up to what she said.

"Hold up…did you say _Scarlatina_?"

"That's right."

…No. There's no way.

Velvet's supposed to be 15 right now. And considering I met the Fall Maiden _and_ Qrow Branwen, both of whose appearances were just like in the show, Velvet _had_ to be a teenager right now.

So what the hell is up with this?!

Only way to know is to roll with it and meet the girl.

"So, how does this work?" I asked. "I have to go through a background check or something?"

I really hope that wasn't the case. How exactly was I going to explain that there was no information regarding me on this planet?

"Not necessarily," the woman began. "Out here, we tend to be a bit more…lenient, in regards to official matters such as this."

…Seriously, I feel like all this luck I'm experiencing is going to run out and something bad, other than the events of Volume 3, is going to happen.

"We've got your occupation, address, as well as any other relevant information provided to us by Barton here."

I look at the old man, who smiles in response.

"All that's left is your name for our records."

Oh…well, that's simple, I guess….

Only my name isn't really what one would consider "normal" on Remnant….

Well, I got a new life and new look…maybe I oughta get a new name as well.

But what?

…

…

…

Wait.

My OCs! Specifically, the Idiot.

See, his name is Jason Jones, but I sort of came up with an alternate name for him that technically coincides with the naming rule on Remnant.

And now I was going to use it for myself.

"My name…is Colt Remington."

I suddenly felt the need to get a revolver as a weapon now.

The woman nodded as she pulled out a clipboard. "Alright, if you would just sign here, here and here."

I did as such, signing my new name on each line pointed out to me.

The woman checked the paper to make sure everything was in order.

She nodded. "Well, that's all there is to it. I'll bring Miss Scarlatina out."

The woman left, disappearing behind a door that led to the back.

Scarlatina…that _still_ bugs me.

"Hey, uh, Barton?"

The old man chuckled. "Call me Cole."

Cole…Coal…alright then.

"Cole," I began. "Does…is there something I should know about the girl? Like, any family other than her late father?"

Seriously, if I just adopted Velvet Scaratina, I'm going to lose it.

Cole was silent. "…Have you heard of the Scarlatina's before?"

I tilted my head. "So, there are others."

The old man sighed. "Yeah…it's a long and sad story. Perhaps I can explain when we get back to the farm."

Fair enough.

The door to the back reopens, and I turn to find the woman from before back.

"Here she is." She looks down behind her. "Say hello, sweetie."

From behind the woman's legs, a little head peaks out…a _very_ familiar head.

A little girl who looked 3-4 years old steps out in full view. She had long brown hair and brown eyes, and was currently wearing a little purple dress that made me think of Little Orphan Annie if she wore purple instead of red.

But what caught my attention…was the pair of bunny ears drooped down a bit.

Bunny ears _very_ much similar to Velvet's.

The little girl fidgeted a bit. "H-Hewo. My name ish Violet Scarlatina. Itsh a pweashure to meet yu."

Okay, I can now confirm that this is _not_ Velvet.

However…I am essentially adopting a mini Velvet.

…

…

…

OHMYGODSHESSOADORABLEIJUSTWANNAHUGHERANDTELLHEREVERYTHINGWILLBEALRIGHT!

Seriously! I know Ruby's supposed to be the most adorable, and Nora, Neo, Neon, and Velvet are close (not really) competitors, not to mention Zwei the Corgi, who's a ball of adorableness in his own right.

However…this little girl standing before me is the most _adorable_ person I've ever met! A _mini_ Velvet!

Did I mention she's adorable?

I want to hug her, but common sense holds me back. I might freak her out if I do that. So instead, I simply get on one knee and smile kindly at the girl.

"Hello, Velv- Violet." Damn it, get your act together! "It's nice to meet you. I'm Colt. Colt Remington."

Violet fidgeted some more, but didn't seem to be shying away.

I slowly hold out my hand towards her, beckoning her to take it.

She hesitates for a moment…before taking my hand.

It was really funny and adorable how her little hand disappeared in my own.

"Ready to go home?" Cole asked

Violet looks up to the old man and lets out a small smile.

"…Yes."

* * *

I watch as Cole tucked Violet into her room. I wish I could've tucked her in, but she knew the old man more, and I needed to earn her favor and trust before I could even think of doing stuff like this.

The old man turns off the light as Violet sleeps. He tiptoes out of the room and quietly closes the door.

"She's asleep?"

He nods. "Yes."

The old man and I walk downstairs and step out into the front porch, where he and I take seats on two rocking chairs.

"…So, about Violet's family."

Cole sighed, knowing he'd have to explain.

"Right, well…Violet's father and herself used to live in Vale with her mother and older sister, Velvet Scarlatina."

I knew it! Mini Velvet!

Wait, stop that. This is serious.

"But the parents had a…falling out. The father was a law attorney and lost his job. They got into an argument about it that got out of control when it really shouldn't have. They filed for a divorce…and the father was given custody of Violet."

Divorce, huh?

I know the feeling….

No. Don't think about that.

"But the father wasn't done there. With his knowledge of the law, he went though some loops and wound up building up a bunch of legal jargon that I still don't understand today."

Cole turned to me. "To put it simply, Violet's father made it so that custody of her could ever go back to her mother, not even in the event of his death."

…What?

"That's…that's-."

"Despicable?"

I nodded.

"Well, I don't condone what he did, but I think he regretted doing it later, but he was too stubborn to try to fix it. Anger can make people do things without thinking."

I've seen that happen before. In real life _and_ television.

"But he loved his daughter and only wanted what's best for her, I can guarantee you that."

I don't doubt it.

I sigh. "So, she can't go back to live with the family still alive?"

Cole shook his head in the negative.

"Is there anything to stop me from at least letting them see her?"

Cole shrugged. "You're welcome to try, but…this farm can't run with only me around."

Right…farms needed to be tended to at all times. That much I knew.

"Am I able to contact them?"

"The father tried, but they apparently moved to a different part of Vale. And the cities a big place. And no one else will try, since we're trying to live away from the Kingdoms."

So, I couldn't leave the farm with only one person to run it, and I had no idea where the Scarlatina's lived currently. And no one else could deliver a message.

"Do they know where _we_ are?"

"The father never told them. Again, he was angry."

Goddamn it.

"So…Violet's never gonna see the rest of her family again?"

"I didn't say that," the old man said. "I think she will. Just give it time. Patience is a virtue, after all."

Truer words have never been spoken.

"…Does she remember her mother or sister?"

"…She's remembers she has them, but…not what they look like."

Damn.

Hopefully she'll recognize them if I'm ever able to take her to see them.

I sigh. "Alright then…I just hope I don't mess this up."

Cole pat my shoulder. "Don't worry. She'll warm up to you, maybe even call you her dad someday."

I smiled a little. I hoped that day would come soon.

I was…actually looking forward to raising Violet like she were my own child.

"Now," Cole boomed. "Best get yourself some shuteye. You and I are waking up at dawn to get some work on the farm done."

I winced.

At dawn? Seriously?

I sighed. "Right, guess I should."

I stumbled up the stairs to the room I was given. Not caring about anything else, I fell on my bed, intent on getting as much sleep as possible for the coming dawn.

One thing I knew for sure…I was going to be _sore_ by the end of tomorrow.

* * *

 **A/N: Well…it's official. I'm a daddy…and the kid is** _ **Velvet's**_ **younger sister!**

 **What a twist!**

 **Violet Scarlatina is basically a mini Velvet with a purple color scheme in clothing, hence being named Violet.**

 **And if anyone questions why she was named Violet when there's nothing purple about her…here's a legitimate excuse. When she was born, she was wrapped in a** _ **purple**_ **towel, and the parents thought it was a good color on her. End of story.**

 **Anyway, I've now stated my new name on Remnant: Colt Remington….**

 **Yeah, now I** _ **need**_ **to have a revolver as a weapon. Not sure if it should be a regular gun or a hybrid weapon. Then again…what could a revolver transform into?**

 **Now…remember when I said I was gonna have those three years till canon put together in one chapter? Well, that's what's coming up next! It'll probably be the longest chapter of this story, maybe around 5000 words, not including A/N's and the disclaimer.**

 **Also…I may or may not have another RWBY character appear in that chapter. Still haven't decided if I can fit that character into it, so don't hold me to it.**

 **Still not sure about who to pair myself with. It's hard to choose between Amber, Winter, and Neo, with Coco and Velvet as (debatable) possibilities. Guess it depends on where my writing (and my new life) takes me.**

 **Tomorrow will be the last day I update daily…unless I miss the deadline for whatever reason or I suddenly feel more motivated to keep writing for daily updates. At some point, I** _ **will**_ **at least not update this story for one day to rest my mind.**

 **If you liked this and want to see where this goes, be sure to follow and fav. Leave a review to tell me what you thought.**

 **See you all tomorrow!**

 **LATERS!**


	5. Beginning Arc: Chapter 5

**/N: Welcome to another installment of My Turn.**

 **Yeah…I'm a day late. What's more, turns out there was one more chapter I needed to have made before the three-year chapter….**

 **My first day as a farmer...and other stuff.**

 **Small spoiler…I get my weapon(s?) this chapter!**

 **Got some cool suggestions from a few of you, in reviews** _ **and**_ **a PM. In the end, I went for a suggestion in a review (with a slight edit) that has a** _ **bit**_ **of something from that PM.**

 **Milestone reached: this story has gotten over 1000 views...awesome! Not to mention 10 more reviews! Bringing the grand total to 25!**

 **Thank you all for reading this and thinking it's worth following and/or faving, especially since it's a self-insert. And thanks to those that review! Reading them really makes my day.**

 **With that out of the way, let's get to the chapter!**

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY._

* * *

Ow…my aching body.

"Oh, come now. The work wasn't _that_ bad."

I beg to differ, old man.

Cole let out a chuckle. "At least I know for sure that you haven't worked an honest day in your life."

Screw you.

I was currently lying prone on my bed, my face buried into my pillow.

Farm work…yeah, I knew I was gonna be sore by the end of it, but _holy hell_!

Allow me to piece together bit by bit on just _what_ I had to deal with.

* * *

First, there was the whole "waking up at dawn" bit.

Yeah…I was _not_ a morning person. And I did _not_ get enough sleep.

Didn't stop the old man from pushing me off the bed when I didn't get up.

Goddamn it, Cole.

I washed the sleep out of my eyes with hot water, then got dressed in the farm clothes provided to me.

My first task had been simple: gather whatever eggs had been laid at the chicken coup.

Simple, right?

…

…

Not really.

Those chickens were _evil_. I took one step inside and they all ganged up on me! Pecking me everywhere! I was lucky one of them didn't poke my eye out! Or in my manhood. Now _that_ would've hurt.

I hightailed it out of their as fast as I could. Really wish I had gotten my Aura unlocked _before_ taking on farm work, but there wasn't enough time the day before, what with adopting Violet and getting her settled in….

And just _thinking_ about Mini Velvet makes me want to go up to her and hug her.

Damn it.

Anyway, Cole got a good laugh out of it, which got me obviously angry. He told me to go milk the cows while he took care of the chickens.

I may or may not have wished that the chickens attacked him as well.

I had approached the cows slowly. Now, I've only seen a cow being milked on TV, and while I know how the milk is supposed to come out…that doesn't mean I'll be able to do it right.

Oh well. Trial and error.

I sat on a stool and placed a bucket underneath the cow. I slowly reached out towards one of the utters and took hold of it (gently) with my fingers.

…

…

Ok, the cow hadn't hit me yet. That was good.

Slow and steady, I pinched the utter-.

 **POW!**

Yep. I got kicked by the cow.

I had stumbled out of the barn with my hand covering by eye.

Cole laughed all the while.

Wasn't he supposed to "show me the ropes" as he said he would?

In any case, he gave me another task, this one simple.

Feed the pigs.

 _Definitely_ something I could do. I just pour the slop in their feeding den and that's it.

Simple….

At least, it was _supposed_ to be simple.

Soon as got to the pen, I was charged by a horde of pigs and piglets.

I got the fuck out of their before they could even get close.

In hindsight, I shouldn't have expected the animals to like me at first.

Cole pat my shoulder in comfort as I sat on a stool in defeat….

After getting over it, I was told to help him with the field.

Good. No more animals…well, for now anyway.

I had to help in pulling out the freshly grown plants so that they could be replaced with new seeds.

It was easy, yet demanding work. Having to bend over or kneel down tends to hurt ones back and knees. I pulled out the plants, while Cole planted the seeds.

Did I mention the field was _huge_? An acre is comparable to a football field…and there were _four_ acres, a 2x2 land. Meaning _four_ football fields if they were aligned 2x2.

It wasn't fun.

Then there was the gathering of hay. This farm didn't have farm equipment (the Grimm would just end up destroying it), so we had to do it manually.

Also not fun.

I was a pile of sweat by the time we were done. What was worse was that _I_ had to go near the cows again to give them some of the hay collected.

That one cow remembered me and chased me all around the farm.

It didn't help that Cole just laughed all the while.

Though Mini Velv- er, Violet had also woken up by now and was currently giggling herself silly on the front porch, which made her even more adorable.

Guess it was about…12% worth it getting chased by the cow.

For some reason, Cole decided to have Violet help out…you know, despite the fact she was _three years old_.

Even though all she had to do was spread chicken feed among the chickens as the milled about…wait, no. Those chickens were evil!

I dashed towards her, only to once again get ganged up on by the chickens.

Evil! Evil, I say!

They backed off once Violet happily threw chicken feed everywhere.

I slowly sat up to watch as the chickens pecked at the ground for their food as Mini Vel- er, Violet continued spreading the chicken feed.

Not one chicken tried to peck her.

Damn right, they didn't. Why hurt someone that adorable? I bet the chickens new that too.

She happily skipped back to the house after finishing her task….

Damn it, I wanna hug her!

Cole helped me up and told me to help him with herding the cattle…meaning I had to get on a horse.

Yeah, I already knew where this was going.

With a saddle in hand, I had stared at the horse warily, while it in return stared back. I took a step forward, only to back off when it snorted at me menacingly.

Alright…I needed to do this carefully.

I raised my empty hand up in a placating manner while slowly approaching. The horse didn't snort again, eyeing me curiously.

I was within touching distance when it snorted again, this time not menacingly.

Time to see if watching TV pays off for once.

I slowly reach out my empty hand to pet the horse. It snorts when I'm halfway there, causing me to freeze, with a deep breath, I reach out some more. It snorted again when I was about to touch it. I froze again, but steeled my nerves and placed my hand on its snout.

It didn't freak out.

I then began petting the horse's snout slowly, hoping for a reaction I wanted….

And I got it.

The horse actually _moved_ into the petting, allowing me to pet its head and neck.

At least _one_ of the animals didn't attack me. Though I'm not letting my guard down.

Still petting it, I made my way to its midsection and carefully placed the saddle on its back. It snorted, but stayed still.

Alright, time to mount the horse.

I placed a foot on the step and raised my leg over the horse's back….

Then immediately realized I fucked up.

I was currently facing the wrong way.

…

…

Goddamn it.

As if this wasn't enough, the horse decided to mess with me and gallop away, with me riding backwards. I screamed, yet could still hear Cole's laughter and Mini Velv- er, Violet's giggling.

After running around for a minute or two, the horse decided to throw me off its back. I landed on the ground with a thud.

 _Seriously_ regret not getting my Aura unlocked for this.

The adorable face of Mini Velv- er, Violet, appeared above me.

"Are yu okay?"

I groaned and sat up slowly. "Y-Yeah, I'm alright."

Violet scrunched up her face in thought, which only elevated her cuteness.

"…Yu need a hug!"

Wait, wha-?

Violet wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me….

I was too shocked to hug her back, and she already let go.

She beamed at me. "Aw bettur now!"

…Strangely enough, I _did_ feel better. Not physically, but mentally.

That hug got me through the rest of the farm work.

* * *

Which leads to now.

My body ached all over, and all I wanted to do was sleep.

"Don't fall asleep, boy, cause today you're joining the militia."

Crap. I forgot about that.

"Five more minutes~."

"Nope. Up now."

I was going to get back at him for pushing me off the bed _twice_ now.

* * *

Before I could shamble out the door, Cole stopped me and showed me this box.

"Take these with you."

I raised an eyebrow at him, but took the box. I opened it to find….

Cole smiled at my shocked look. "Yeah, it's a good thing you were named Colt Remington, huh?"

It was a good thing I _chose_ that name to be my new name.

What I was looking at were two revolvers. Not Remnant-looking revolvers either. _These_ looked like honest-to-God (or should I now say honest-to-Oum?) revolvers from the Old West!

Well…not _completely_. There was a small scythe blade attached to the back of each revolver, so that, if I wanted to, I could hold the guns by their barrels and use the small scythes for melee. There was enough space between the grips and the small scythes so that I could wield them without hurting myself….

Yeah, these will work fine. They look simple and easy to use, and I'd bet maintaining them is simple as well.

Plus…I'm a sucker for revolvers. I just like the look. Why else would I make sure my idiot of an OC used revolvers? He also used a double-barreled shotgun and a lever-action rifle, but that's beside the point.

I carefully took both revolvers and held them by the grip, looking them over.

"…Why?"

Cole grinned. "You need a weapon if you're joining the militia. Plus, this way you won't have to go through learning to use a sword, or Oum forbid be stuck fighting with a hoe."

Yeah. That would've looked silly.

"These look old," I commented.

"That's because they _are_. You're looking at some of the first multi-purpose weapons ever made. Long before people decided weapons should transform instead of look like two weapons put together. Also, they use .44 magnum Dust rounds, so they'll pack quite the punch on a Grimm."

I suddenly thought of the movie Dirty Harry, starring Clint Eastwood….

Note to self, use that movie's famous line if I ever get the chance.

In any case…this was amazing.

These weapons were one of the first, and they were _still_ in good condition….

"A-Are you sure?" I asked to be sure.

"Take them. I mean it."

I could see the look on his face meant he was serious.

I nodded. "Okay."

With a smile, he handed me a belt that had two holsters on it. I put the belt on around my waist and holstered both revolver/mini-scythes, one on each side.

"What are their names?" I asked.

Cole shrugged. "Eh, never got around to naming them."

I gawked. "Seriously? After all this time?"

"Yeah. I only associated the naming stuff with Huntsman and Huntresses, so I didn't bother. You can come up with a name for them, if you want."

Hmm…maybe later. Right now, I've got somewhere to be.

With a final nod, I stepped out the door-.

"Bye, Mishtur Remmytun!"

I jumped at the sound coming from my left. I look to see Mini Velv- er, Violet, smiling at me.

I _really_ looked forward to the day when she started calling me Dad, or Daddy, but that's some time away.

But still….

"You can just call me Colt, if you'd like."

Violet scrunched up her face in thought for a moment.

…

…

"Bye, Colt!"

I left the farm smiling.

Baby steps, Colt. Baby steps.

* * *

I stared in front of the cottage where the retired Huntsman was living.

All I had to do was knock on the door and go from there.

Simple as that.

…

…

Still, maybe I should prepare something to say….

As Semi-Perfect Cell from Dragon Ball Z Abridged would say: Oh well, in for a penny….

I just realized I'd never get to finish seeing that abridged series.

Fuck!

Putting my understandable anger in the back of my mind, I knocked on the door.

…

…

I knocked again.

…

…

I knocked aga-.

"HOLD YOUR HORSES! I'M COMING!"

I could hear some footsteps approaching the door. I took a step back and straightened my cap, as well as pat any dust off of me.

The door opened.

"What do you want?!"

The man before me was middle-aged. He currently wore an attire that was a cross between Hawkeye from the Marvel movies and Green Arrow from the CW television series Arrow….

And now I just realized I'd never get to watch anymore Marvel movies…or finish Arrow, but mostly the movies.

DAMN IT! I was looking forward to Dr. Strange! And Black Panther! And Spider-Man! And Guardians of the Galaxy 2! And all those other Marvel movies! _Especially_ the eventual Avengers: Infinity Wars! That would've been the shit!

…

…

Off topic.

Anyway, the man basically had the clothing of Hawkeye (albeit with camouflage coloring), with a hood similar to Green Arrow. Hell, there was even a bow and arrow on his back.

Wonder if there are any trick arrows? Or simply arrows imbedded with Dust?

Eh, I'll find out some other time.

"Um, hello," I began. "I was told to come see you about joining the militia?"

The man looked me up and down.

"…You don't look like much," he finally said.

I shrugged. "I figured farm work and being in the militia will help with that."

The man raised an eyebrow. "Ohhhh…so _you're_ Barton's new farmhand?"

"I am."

"…Does that mean you actually adopted that little girl, Violet?"

I probably should've realized that everyone knew everyone. It's a small village after all.

"I did," I answered with a nod.

The man hummed. "…Well, I'm gonna need to test you before I can let you join."

"Okay…how?"

* * *

Why did I ask that?

The man, who was named Vert Bowman, had knocked me out and taken me to a certain part of the forest. When I woke up, I found a note on me that read as follows:

 _Alright, kid. If you want to join the militia, you're gonna need to find your way back to the village. Just follow the smoke and you'll be fine. However, you'll find that your trip back won't be uneventful. This forest is full of Grimm, and you're gonna have to fight to survive. I'm actually watching you, so you won't have to worry about dying if you fail. I'm not THAT heartless. Good luck._

 _-Vert._

Goddamn it, Vert. You just lost some points in my book.

With a sigh, I stood up and searched above the trees until I found the familiar rising smoke from the village.

I began my walk.

As I did so, I decided to let my mind wander over what all the little (yet big) things I'd be missing from Earth (I had already mourned the important stuff, like my family and past life).

No more Markiplier.

No more CinemaSins videos.

No more Honest Trailers from Screen Junkies.

No more wrestling…what? I don't care that it was fake! It was still entertaining! Especially since they did the brand split and brought back the WWE Draft!

Anyway…no more TV.

No more Red vs. Blue.

No more X-ray and Vav. Not to mention I haven't even given Camp Camp a try yet.

…No more RWBY Chibi.

No more RWBY or RWBY fanfiction!

No more writing my own RWBY fanfictions!

"SON OF A BITCH!" I screamed to the heavens.

 **GRRRR.**

…

…

I slowly turned around to find a Beowolf standing on its hind legs, growling at me….

"Shit."

The Beowolf roared and leaped at me. I immediately dodged out of the way and pulled out my right revolver/mini-scythe, aiming for its head.

 **BANG!**

Part of its head and brains blew out. It slumped to the floor, its body disintegrating.

Holy crap…I just killed a Beowolf! Granted, it was a young one, so blowing its brains out was easy, especially since .44 magnum (Dust) rounds packed a mean punch, but still! My first Grimm kill!

"FUCK YEAH!"

 **GRRR.**

 **GRRR.**

 **ROAR!**

Goddamn it.

I turned to find three more Beowolves growling at me. Not waiting for an attack, I immediately blew the brains out of the nearest one. The other two got smart and lunged for me. I quickly ducked behind a tree and ran to the left of where I was originally going.

I wasn't about to lead the Grimm to the village.

I heard the two Beowolves chasing after me. I ducked past another tree and aimed my revolver/mini-scythe hybrid. A Beowolf appeared-.

 **BANG!**

And it's left lower arm dangled from its elbow. It roared in pain-.

 **BANG!**

Which was silenced by a shot to the head.

"Two down…one to go."

I took aim for the Beowolf that would appear from behind the tree….

Well, it was _supposed_ to appear, anyway.

 **ROAR!**

Fuck!

I fell to the ground as the Beowolf lunged at me from the side. As I got up, it made to claw at me. I quickly backed up, causing the Beowolf to tear a chunk of the tree next to me.

That could've been me.

I quickly raised my revolver/mini-scythe, but the Beowolf lunged a final time, catching me off guard.

I fell to the floor, the Beowolf keeping me down with its left claw. It raised its right claw to maul me. Panicking, I flipped the revolver/mini-scythe so that I was holding it by the barrel and stabbed it against the left claw.

The Beowolf screeched and backed off, allowing me to draw my other revolver/mini-scythe. I may be right handed, but I think I could still aim properly…maybe.

I shot at it-.

 **BANG!**

Only to hit its shoulder.

Okay, I needed to practice using my left hand for aiming, cause I was aiming for its head.

The Beowolf roared in pain and made to jump at me-.

 **BANG!**

Only to roar again when I hit its other shoulder.

 **BANG! BANG!**

And now I shot both its knees out.

Don't ask me how that's possible when I was aiming for its head.

The Beowolf fell to the ground, unable to stand up….

Well, time to finish this.

I got close to the crippled Grimm and aimed right at its head….

Oh, I couldn't resist.

"I know what you're thinking," I began. "Did he fire six shots, or only fi-?"

Wait, I fired four times.

I aimed up and fired a round, then aimed back at the Beowolf.

"Did he fire six shots, or only five?"

The Beowolf glared at me.

"Well to tell you the truth in all this excitement I kinda lost track myself. But being this is a .44 Magnum, the most powerful handgun in the world-."

Not sure if that was true on Remnant, but still.

"-and would blow your head clean off, you've gotta ask yourself one question: Do I feel lucky? Well, do ya, pu-?"

The Beowolf snapped at me.

"OH FUCK!"

 **BANG!**

A part of its head was blown off.

Note to self: don't take the time to say a line when dealing with a creature of Grimm.

I sighed and made to go in the direction of the village-.

 **GRRRR.**

Oh, come on!

I turn with my right revolver/mini-scythe raised and fired a shot.

 **BANG!**

…

…

Only for the round to be completely ineffective against the skull.

Then again…this was an _Alpha_ Beowolf.

Shit.

"U-Um, Mr. Bowman?" I stuttered. "I-If your near me, I-I could use some help!"

 **FLOOP! FLOOP!**

No sooner had I called for help, two arrows flew out and imbedded themselves into the eye sockets of the Alpha. It screeched in rage and pain-.

 **BOOM!**

Only to be silenced by the two arrows exploding, its carcass falling to the ground soon after.

Some footsteps behind me made me turn around and see Vert with his bow in hand.

"Told ya I was watching you."

I sigh in relief. "Thank go- Oum."

Need to get used to saying that.

"So…how'd I do?"

Vert hummed. "…Well, these were only young Beowolves, but you handled yourself pretty well. Turns out you're a good shot….with your right hand anyway."

Actually, I'm pretty sure I got lucky with those two first kills.

"You need to practice with your left to get accustomed to it. Not to mention train to fight with the sickle parts of your weapons properly."

That much I figured out.

"What are their names?"

…Oh.

Well, it's not like I could just come up with names for the on the fly or anything…could I?

I gazed at the revolver/mini-scythe hybrids and thought it over.

…

…

…

…

…

"Lucky and the Mysterious Magnum."

Left one's Lucky, and the right's the Mysterious Magnum.

Thank you, Fallout New Vegas.

Vert raised an eyebrow. "That last one's a mouthful."

I shrugged. "MM for short?"

"…Better."

I grinned, holstering the revolver/mini-scythe hybrids.

"Right," Vert said. "Let's get on to the village."

He and I made our way out of the forest….

"Oh right, I forgot."

Vert stopped and grabbed my shoulders, keeping me in place.

"What are you-?"

He placed his hand on my chest and began a chant.

" _For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee."_

For a brief moment, I suddenly felt like I could take on the world. At that point, I was glowing.

The moment didn't last, and the glowing stopped.

"There we go," Vert said. "I just unlocked your Aura. Now you're ready to join my militia."

Vert began to walk in the direction of the village.

I stared at my hands.

I can't believe it. I have an Aura now! This means I can have a Semblance and…wait.

I gawked at Vert. "You left me in this forest without an Aura?!"

Vert stopped and turned to me with a blank look.

"…Whoops."

He turned back towards the village.

And now he just lost more points in my book.

* * *

I finally returned to the farm late at night. Vert had kept me behind to go over some things, such as when the militia had meetings and when I should practice my shooting and melee combat.

I stumbled through the door and was greeted by the sight of Cole sitting on the couch, with Mini Velv- er, Violet sleeping soundly next to him.

"She wanted to wait for you," the old man said.

I smiled. Those baby steps really worked out.

"You want to tuck her into bed?"

…Yes. A thousand times yes!

I gently scooped up Violet, who nuzzled against me in comfort, bringing a smile to my face.

She was even more adorable when she was asleep.

I walked up the stairs with her in my arms and brought her into her room. I gently laid her down and covered her with the blanket. Her face scrunched in discomfort at losing her previous sleeping spot, and she shuffled a bit.

I pursed my lips in thought…then got a bold idea.

I was pretty sure I wasn't meant to do this until me and her bonded a bit more, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

I leaned forward and gave her a gentle kiss on the top of her head, then pat her between her bunny ears.

Violet let out a small smile and turned on her side, sleeping contently.

Seeing this brought a bigger smile to my face.

Maybe raising a kid won't be so bad after all.

I quietly left the room and slowly shut the door, making the click as quiet as possible.

Cole smiled. "Looks like you're on the right track, sonny."

I waved him off. "She was asleep. She probably thought I was someone else. Had she been awake, she'd have probably freaked out."

"Don't be so modest, boy. You and she will get along just fine."

I certainly hope so. Then again, if she was willing to give me a hug after I hurt myself on that horse earlier, then maybe Cole was right and I was earning her favor and trust….

Slowly, of course. These things take time.

Cole wished me a good night and retired to his room. I myself went to my own room and immediately fell on my bed.

Once again, I'd have to wake up at dawn.

As for today…despite all the mishaps, today was a good day.

I knew I'd get the hang of farm life eventually, and I'd make sure to properly use my revolver/sickle hybrids. Maybe not to Huntsman/Huntress level, or even to In-training level, but I'd do well.

And I'd be the best father Violet ever had.

With those final thoughts, I let sleep take me.

* * *

 **A/N: And so concludes my first day of farm work…and the militia as well. Looks like I'm on the way to being a good parent for Mini Velv- er, Violet.**

 **Also got my weapons: Two revolvers that have a mini scythe attached to the end of each, with the rounds being .44 magnum Dust rounds. Shout out to xXMajorMonkeyXx for the suggestion (I made a slight edit to it) and kboomerjr (the guy who PM'd me) for a part of his suggestion being the ammo type. I liked Dirty Harry. Never got to see the sequels though….**

 **Oh, yeah. Killed my first Grimm(s)! Though obviously I wasn't gonna be able to fight the Alpha. Again, no overpowering.**

 **And now I've got my Aura unlocked. Not sure what my Semblance will be though. I'm sure it'll come to me eventually.**

 **Again, sorry this wasn't the three-year chapter, but it's up next! I'm thinking that each year I'll have to deal with something that involves a RWBY character. Which ones…well, you'll have to wait and see.**

 **I really like writing this. I think I might keep to daily updates, if I can help it.**

 **If you liked this and want to be kept up to date, be sure to follow and fav. Leave a review to tell me your thoughts.**

 **See you all (hopefully) tomorrow!**

 **LATERS!**


	6. Beginning Arc: Chapter 6

**A/N: Welcome back to another installment of My Turn!**

 **Got a bit of bad news…turns out, I had** _ **a lot**_ **planned out for those three years till canon meant to be in a single chapter, to the point that it would've been too long for my liking for this story.**

 **Therefore, there will now be** _ **three**_ **chapters still until we reach an event in RWBY canon, this chapter being the first.**

 **Don't worry, I'm motivated enough to keep writing that we should reach that canon event in a couple days at least, or by the end of the week at most.**

 **To partially make up for this blunder, stay tuned to the ending A/N for a spoiler for one of the next two chapters.**

 **Also…this story is nearing the 100 follower mark. I still can't believe it. I guess I underestimated how interesting this self-insert would be.**

 **Alright, without further ado, let's get on with my first year on Remnant!**

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY._

* * *

 **First Year**

* * *

Things had been going progressively smoother as time passed.

After a month, I was on better terms with the animals. Those damn chickens stopped attacking me on sight, though one or two made to peck me in the shin whenever I spread the chicken feed around.

Evil! Evil, I say!

And those pigs were much friendlier as time passed, not to mention that damn cow. What does it think it is, kicking me and nearly making me blind in one eye? I'll show it a thing or two….

Though I wound up getting into the same situation with the other cows.

I shit you not. Each one kicked me in the face whenever I tried to milk them. Then, they go chasing me around the barn like the first one did…and that first one joined in on them!

I swear, these animals were out to get me.

But like I said, after a month, they got friendlier, and I got better at handling and taking care of them. Not to mention I actually built up a bit of muscle in my body. This, along with my Aura, made the farm work much more manageable.

I felt good, really. I was actually doing some honest work like they did in the pioneer days. I remember watching this set of movies called the "Love Comes Softly" saga….

Don't judge me! That was a damn good series!

Anyway, watching them work during the 1800s was really interesting. I always wondered if I would feel accomplished doing that kind of thing instead of lazing about in the 21st century, watching TV and playing video games.

Don't get me wrong, I miss all that, but this new life I got wasn't about to be wasted lazing about, unlike in my previous life.

Still, tending to the field, herding the cattle, handling the animals…it was peaceful and fulfilling work.

As for my time in the militia, I got better at using one of my revolver/mini-scythes with my left hand. Soon, I was able to dual-wield Lucky and MM properly, and I hardly missed…keyword being _hardly_.

No one was perfect, after all.

As for using the mini-scythe parts of my weapons for melee…it was a work in progress.

After looking at my weapons more closely, I realized that they were, in a sense, similar to Emerald Sustrai's weapons. They were revolvers as well, only they transformed into sickles rather than small scythes, and they also had a chain attached so they could be used as….

Fuck, what were they called again?

Karage…Kusama…Kusami…Kuro….

Kusarigama! Yeah, that's it!

Can't believe I remembered that word.

Anyway, I had realized that my weapons must've been an early variant of Emerald's weapons, and that maybe the way she fought would help me understand how to use them properly. Sure, I know there's the whole "do it _your_ way", but it doesn't hurt to take a lesson from someone who uses a similar type of weapon….

Now if only I freakin' _remembered_ how she fought.

Damn it!

Oh well. It had only meant I had to learn to use them in my own way. Good thing my time in the militia helped, especially since Vert was more than willing to help.

I think he just wanted someone to use as a practice dummy.

As for me and Violet (finally got over referring to her as Mini Velvet), we're on good terms. Still calls me Colt, but I think I'm getting close.

At least she's not wary around me anymore.

In any case, I was a good farmer, a decent father, _and_ somewhat ready to defend the village against a Grimm attack, preferably in long rage since my melee skills still needed work.

Soon one month became two….

Then three.

…

…

Then four.

…

…

Then five….

It wasn't until month six that something happened during my first year.

* * *

I hefted the block of hay over my shoulder and tossed into the hay cart.

The cows were gonna _feast_ today.

"Hey, Colt?"

I turned to the sound of Cole's voice. "Yeah?"

"I need you to head into town and stop at Flan's inn."

I raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Well…there's a girl there that wanted to rent a room, but no rooms were available. She turned out to be a feisty one and wrecked a few tables in anger. Flan called and begged me for help…and seeing as we have a guest bedroom in the house…."

"You offered for her to stay here," I finished.

He nodded. "Yup. I need you to go get her so that she doesn't get lost finding her way here."

This village is small, and our land is on the other side of it. How in the hell can someone get lost?

Oh well. It's the polite thing to do, after all.

"Alright. I'll go get her."

Cole smiled. "Thanks."

Waving it off, I made my way towards the inn.

* * *

I approached the inn and noticed the owner, Flan Waterson, pacing around the front.

Whoever this girl was, she must've gotten to Flan real bad to make him wait outside.

I approached the pacing Flan. "I'm here for the girl?"

Flan turned to me in relief. "Oh thank Oum! You _need_ to get that girl out of my inn. She's scaring the tenants… _and_ me!"

I crossed my arms. "She can't be that bad, can she?"

Flan gave me a haunted look. "Oh, that's what you think at first. You see a _very_ short girl with mismatched eyes and multicolored hair and think: Gee, look at her! She doesn't look like she could harm a fly. Then BAM! She destroys most of the tables like nothing!"

"Why didn't you call the sheriff?"

"…Oops?"

I sighed. "…Well, let me see if I can't get her to calm down."

I go up the two steps in front of the inn and reach for the handle….

Then I fully understand the description of the girl that Flan told me.

Very short girl.

Mismatched eyes.

Multicolored hair.

…

…

"Flan?" I asked quietly. "Did this girl have anything on her? Items or weapons?"

Flan hummed. "…She had a parasol that she twirled around."

"…And what colors were her hair exactly?"

"Pink, brown, and some streaks of white."

…

…

Well… _just_ in case….

"What color were her _eyes_?"

"Well, one was pink, and the other brown. The thing is, when she blinks, they change color. I think one or both might have been white at some point, but I couldn't be sure."

Son of a bitch.

Son of a _motherfucking_ bitch!

Deep breaths.

In…out….

In…out….

Okay. Now, despite what he described, this could easily be someone else.

There's no way that… _she's_ here.

The fact my right hand fell on MM unconsciously did nothing to raise this hope.

With one more deep breath, I slowly opened the door and let it move on its own.

Well, Flan was right when he said this place was trashed. Some chairs were broken and tables thrown about. Not to mention that a potted plant was now smashed on the floor.

And sitting their cross-legged in the middle of it all….

"Oh shit."

Was Neo-fucking-politan.

The diminutive woman raised an eyebrow at my curse.

I steadied my voice. "U-Um…I'm here to take you to where you'll be staying?"

I didn't mean to phrase that as a question, but damn it, this girl scares me! She's a killer (I think)! A mercenary (I think)! Someone who will work for Torchwick eventually and aid in bringing ruin to Vale!

Maybe I should talk to Cole. Get him to reconsider letting this dangerous person stay with us. I don't know how I'll convince him, but I can't let her near Violet! Not that I think she'll have reason to hurt her, but still!

Then again…where's she gonna go? I'm pretty sure she scared everyone else into not letting her stay with them, and there are no rooms here in the inn.

Plus…she hasn't exactly _done_ any of the things she's meant to do anyway. I can't exactly fault her for something she hasn't done yet. Besides, I still don't know if the actual Remnant will work like in the show or not.

Also…let's face it. I know she can take care of herself, but I can't in good conscious just leave her to sleep outside or in the forest.

Goddamn it.

 **Tug-tug.**

I jumped at the tug on my jacket.

I looked down to find that Neo was now staring up at me with a look of annoyance.

Whoops. Must've spaced out….

Now that I'm looking at her, she really _is_ short. Compared to me, at least. I had measured my height and found that I now stood at whopping 6'3. Meaning Neo barely reached up to my chest. And even then, she was in heels.

Damn it, Rooster Teeth. Why must you have most of the female characters wear heels and have their heights include the heels in the total measure?

Ugh.

Anyway, Neo barely reached up to my chest….

And to be honest, she was actually kinda cute.

 **SLAP!**

No! Bad Colt! She's evil…I think.

Neo raised an eyebrow.

Oh. I slapped myself in front of her.

"Sorry," I apologized. "Needed to get my head straight."

She simply rolled her eyes.

I cleared my throat. "So…shall we get going?"

She gestured for me to lead the way.

I led her out of the inn.

"Hey!" Flan shouted towards Neo. "You're paying for the damages!"

The tiny woman promptly flipped him off and continued following me.

I could practically imagine Flan shaking his fist in the air at her.

* * *

As we approached the barn, my mind was in overdrive.

Ok…we're having a killer (who _might_ be crazy) staying in the guest bedroom in our home….

Fuck.

Ok, let's just think about this…I don't _know_ that she's a killer at _this_ particular point in time. Maybe some events happened that made her become a mercenary and eventually work for Torchwick? Perhaps she's just a simple girl who's _very_ skilled and easy to get on the bad side of?

…

…

Yeah. Sure. Because that makes _so_ much sense.

I know she probably won't answer me, but….

I look back at her to see her gazing around with a bored expression. I quickly lag back so that I'm walking beside her….

Seriously, she's _short_ …and again, kinda cute real-.

 **SLAP!**

Damn it! Stop it!

Neo once again raised an eyebrow at me.

I cleared my throat. "Uh, just ignore that."

She had no problem doing that.

"So…what're you in our village for?"

Neo gave me an expression that basically said, "You really expect me to answer that?"

At least…that's what I _think_ it meant.

"It's just that Old Man Barton can be a bit too kind hearted at times, and I'm the one that has to be wary of strangers in our home."

Especially since I have a daughter now.

Neo rolled her eyes, then fished out a whiteboard and black marker from…somewhere.

Remnant was weird.

She wrote something on it then showed me the board.

 **I JUST NEED TO REST FOR A DAY OR TWO, THEN I'M HEADING TO VALE.**

Huh…in my past life, I'd have just taken that at face value and be rid of her in the allotted time mentioned.

Now, however, I wasn't so sure.

This was _Neo_ after all. I mean, while I don't think she plans to kill anyone in the village (why would she?), it's probably best to keep an eye on her….

Not that I wouldn't mind doing that, of course. Again, she's pretty.

I was able to resist slapping myself, if only to not draw her attention.

I'll probably slap myself later.

"CLINT!"

I found myself stumbling a bit after the little adorableness that is my daughter, Violet, slammed into me, hugging me.

Ah~, hugs are nice.

I smile and pat her head. "Hey, Violet. Everything alright in the short time I was gone?"

She nodded. "Yup! Chickens were fed, and I got to sit on a horsey!"

My eye twitched. "…Oh _really_?"

"Yup! Cole was there with me!"

Oh thank god.

Violet's gaze turned to Neo.

"…Who's the pretty lady?"

At least I wasn't the only one that thought she was pretty.

"This is N-."

I immediately stopped myself before I could let the name slip out. I glance at Neo to see if she caught what I had been about to say….

She did, if her look of _overwhelming_ suspicion was anything to go by.

Fuck…fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckFUCK!

Crap! I'm not supposed to let (certain) people know I know their names! Especially since I'd have a hard time explaining just _how_ I knew their names! I didn't say her name yet, but that pronunciation of the first letter of her name was enough to warrant her suspicion!

Shit!

Quick! Try to play it off!

"A-Actually, I don't think you told me your name."

I may not be good at reading people's expressions, but I could tell that she _very much_ agreed with me on that regard. And considering the look of suspicion, she _knew_ I had been about to say her name.

Double shit!

"Colt, are you ok?"

I snapped my head towards the voice to find Cole, or "Old Man Barton", standing there with a confused look.

I shook my head quickly. "Er, no, no! Everything's fine! Just, uh…brought the person staying with us over! Yeah…."

Good job, me. Way to lessen suspicion there, buddy.

Cole pursed his lips. "…Alright then."

He turned to Neo. "So, you're the little lady that'll be staying with us?"

I think she might not have liked being called little if her twitching eye was anything to go by, but she nodded nonetheless.

"Got a name?"

Neo glared my way briefly before turning back to Cole and writing something on her whiteboard.

 **NEOPOLITAN. NEO FOR SHORT.**

Cole nodded. "Well, Neo, if you'll follow me, I'll show you to the guest bedroom. Colt, feed the horses."

I nodded in response and watched as Cole took Neo towards the house. As they walked away, Neo turned back to give me a look of warning.

Yep, I just screwed myself.

"I think she likes you, Colt."

Note to self: teach Violet to read people better, and- wait, HOW DOES SHE KNOW ABOUT A GIRL LIKING A GUY?!

* * *

After finishing with the horses, I stepped into the house. I quietly went up the stairs, which was a challenge in itself since the boards creaked.

As I got to the top, I peered around the corner to see two rooms: the guest room and my own.

If I snuck by, I'd be able to avoid Neo….

I mean, she could just storm into my room like nothing, but I'd like to delay the inevitable as long as possible.

I took a small step forward….

Then another.

…

…

And another.

…

…

As I was about to pass the guest room, the door flew open.

Son of a-!

I was forcefully pulled into the guest room and thrown to the ground. My hands instinctually fell to Lucky and MM, but a sword tip on a parasol at my neck halted whatever I had in mind.

I gazed into the scary yet pretty face of Neopolitan.

Oh shit.

"N-Now, now! L-Let's not be hasty!"

She placed her foot on my chest to keep me on the ground….

You know, if I was into that kind of thing, I'd be feeling aroused at how she was dominating me at the moment.

Thank god I'm not. Not that there's anything wrong with that, it's just not my thing.

Neo pulled out her whiteboard and wrote something on it.

 **HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?**

I tried to play innocent. "W-What? I don't k-know your-."

She stomped my stomach.

"ACK!"

She wrote something else.

 **DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME! YOU WERE GOING TO SAY MY NAME EARLIER! ADMIT IT!**

Well…I wasn't about to do that. How was I supposed to explain that I knew her because Remnant wasn't real on Earth, only an internet show?

Not that I'm saying Remnant exists because of Earth or anything. I'd like to think it existed for about as long as Earth did.

In any case, I had no choice but to rely on an aged technique that has been used for as long as man has been able to talk.

The ancient art of bullshitting.

"O-Okay," I stuttered after getting my air back. "D-Do you want the honest truth?"

 **THAT WOULD BE PREFERABLE, YES.**

I gulped. "W-Well…the truth is…I didn't know your name was Neopolitan."

The sword dug deeper.

"Wait, let me finish!"

She stopped and waited for me to continue.

"The thing is…I was going to call you _Nea_ politan. You know, like the ice cream!"

…

…

She raised an eyebrow.

Ok, no stabbing me. That's a good sign.

"I mean, your hair and overall color scheme basically _screamed_ that flavor of ice cream! I couldn't help but almost call you that!"

…

…

She pursed her lips, probably thinking about what I just said.

"Admittedly, you might have considered it an insult _had_ I called you that, but…sometimes I don't think before I speak."

Actually, it's mostly that I don't think things through sometimes, but still.

She pulled her parasol away from my neck and regarded me with a calculating look.

"I didn't know your name was _Neo_ politan, I swear."

A lie, but I was too convincingly scared at nearly being killed to be caught with it.

She pulled her foot off my chest and gestured for me to get up, which I did.

She wrote on her whiteboard.

 **I SEE…FOR THE RECORD, I MIGHT NOT HAVE MINDED.**

I didn't believe her.

Nevertheless, I sighed. "So…we good?"

She rolled her eyes.

 **YES, WE'RE GOOD.**

"Cool."

The silence that ensues is awkward…well, for me anyway. Not sure about her, though.

 **YOU CAN LEAVE NOW.**

Nodding rapidly, I leave the guest room and quickly shut myself in my room.

I breathe heavily.

Jesus Christ, I think she might've killed me had she not believed me!

My hands once again fall on Lucky and MM.

I needed to stay calm. It's only two days, then she's gone. Away from me. From Cole….

From Violet.

Two days…what's the worst that could happe- goddamn it, I jinxed it!

* * *

The rest of that day had gone by smoothly….

Unfortunately, this only lasted until later in the afternoon of the _second_ day. When I finished the last of the farm work before Neo came outside with a bored expression.

 **I'M BORED!**

She eyed me.

 **ENTERTAIN ME.**

Who does she think she is? Chibi Ruby?

"Yeah, no."

I don't give a crap that she could kick my ass in twelve different ways. I just had another long day with farm work and all I want to do is lie down and rest before dinner!

"I just finished with the farm work for today, and I'd _really_ like to rest."

She gave me a pointed look.

 **NOPE. YOU'RE ENTERTAINING ME AND THAT'S THAT.**

"I seem to recall you pointing a sword at my neck yesterday, so I don't really _want_ to be near you at the moment."

Or at all, for that matter.

Neo glared at me, which I returned in full.

I was not about to let her have her way.

…

…

…

Neo smirked.

 **ALRIGHT…HOW ABOUT A QUICK SPAR?**

She casually placed her parasol over her shoulders.

 **IF I WIN, YOU ENTERTAIN ME. IF YOU WIN, I'LL LEAVE YOU ALONE.**

…Yeah, even _if_ I believed she'd keep her end of the bargain, I'd be an idiot to think I stood _any_ chance against her in combat.

"No deal."

She smirked again.

 **AW, WHAT'S WRONG? AFRAID YOU'LL LOSE?**

"It's not so much me being _afraid_ as it is _knowing_ I'll lose to you. Don't feel like taking a losing bet, thank you very much."

I stepped past her. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got a date with my mattress."

As I neared the steps-.

"THE FUCK?!"

I suddenly found myself flipped over and landing on my back away from the house.

I groaned and slowly sat up to find Neo and her goddamn ever-present smirk.

 **GOTTA GET PAST ME FIRST.**

…

…

…

You know what? Fuck it.

She wants a fight? I'll give her a fight!

I stood up and drew Lucky and MM, holding them by the barrels for melee. I wasn't about to start shooting the land up and panic the animals, or Violet and Cole.

I took several cautionary steps towards Neo, weapons at the ready. She simply smirked, waiting for me to make the first move.

Which I did.

I swung the scythe on MM at her, but she simply stepped back to avoid it. I swung Lucky this time, but she stepped back again.

Not that I expected anything else, but damn it!

I swung more rapidly this time, MM, and then Lucky. MM again, then Lucky again. She dodged every single fucking swing I threw at her.

I fully expected this, and I knew I wasn't up to par in using my weapons for melee, but I was pissed nonetheless.

I moved forward, swinging the small scythes wildly. Neo dodged each and every one as though it were child's play. When I went for another, she decided to block with her parasol this time.

She then kicked MM out of my hands.

"Shit."

I backed up quickly, noticing MM was currently to my left. When I made to get it, Neo stood in front of me, her parasol pointed at me….

You know what? Screw the panic!

I flipped Lucky around and fired a round at her. She opened her parasol to defend from the bullet.

I charged her and fired three more rounds from each gun, her open parasol blocking each one. When I neared her, I made to grab her annoying-as-hell umbrella to get rid of it….

Bad move on my part.

She closed it and swung it around to whack the side of my head as though it were a baseball and she was the batter.

It hurt, even _with_ Aura. Then again, I still need to work on that, along with my melee skills. Hell, I still don't even have a Semblance yet!

I stumbled back a few steps and brought up the scythes of my guns to block another strike from Neo. Though she quickly followed with a leg sweep that knocked me on my ass.

"Ow."

I groaned a bit as I tried to get my bearings. I found Neo circling around me. She bent over to once again give that goddamn smirk of hers before lifting her heeled boot above my hea-.

Wait no, shit!

I barely move out of the way of her stomp. When I get to my feet, she's already coming at me with a jump kick, which nearly knocks me off my feet.

I aim MM and fire the last few rounds at her, but she was able to gracefully move around them.

I aim Lucky at her, but she kicks it out of my hand and the tip of her sword is aimed at my neck.

She tilts her head, waiting for me to do something.

…

…

…

"I give up. You win."

Apparently, this didn't please her, if her pout was anything to go by.

 **BUT I WANNA BEAT YOU UP SOME MORE!**

"Wow, no tact whatsoever, huh?"

 **NOPE.**

"…Could you get your sword away from my neck, please?"

With a huff, Neo moved her parasol away and held it over her shoulders.

 **ALRIGHT, NOW YOU HAVE TO ENTERTAIN ME.**

"Wait, wha-?"

 **YOU FORFEITED. THERFORE, YOU LOST AND MUST NOW ENTERTAIN ME.**

…Goddamn it.

I sighed. "You know what? Fine. After dinner, I'll…take you somewhere. How about that?"

Neo smirked.

 **WOW, WHO KNEW YOU COULD BE SO BOLD?**

My eye twitched. "That is _not_ what's happen-."

 **ALRIGHT, IT'S A DATE.**

She walked past me with a smirk while I stood their completely dumbfounded.

Did she just say a _date_?!

"What's going on here?!"

I turned to Cole and Violet looking at me with concerned looks.

Great, now I've some explaining to do.

* * *

I'm _very_ much sure she was joking about the whole "date" thing, despite the fact she was walking beside me as we strolled through the village.

No way was this a "date". There's just no way. I couldn't get a girl to like me even if I tried….

Which I never did, now that I think about it. I've noticed how the women in the village traced my form with their eyes. It sort of made me…uncomfortable.

Again, I might be afraid to talk to girls.

I came to a stop in front of a bar. "Well, this is the only place I can think of that could help me in _entertaining_ you."

She gave me a deadpan look.

 **REALLY?**

"…What do you want from me? I've never done something like this before!"

 **NEVER BEEN ON A DATE BEFORE, HUH?**

"I refuse to answer that on the grounds that I don't want to."

I really liked that show, Suits. Never got to watch seasons 3 and onward, though.

Neo let out a giggle…well, a _silent_ giggle, but still….

Wait, I just got a girl to laugh.

Fuck yeah!

I crossed my arms. "Speaking of which…is this _really_ a date, or are you just screwing with me?"

Neo pursed her lips in thought.

…

…

…

 **YES.**

She walked through the bar door without another "word", leaving me to gawk after her.

It's official. Neo's a smartass.

Shaking my head, I walked in beside Neo to see that the bar was lively tonight…as always.

Most of the tables were full with villagers I knew drinking to their hearts content. Some men, even a few women, who were constantly hit on by drunk patrons, only to end in vain…or a bar fight.

Depends on the mood, really.

There was even some poker going on at three separate tables, as well as music that reminded me of the Irish. Though there were times that the music was more Scottish.

"Welcome to Beef's barn!" I exclaim with arms spread out.

Neo raised an eyebrow.

 **BEEF?**

"Don't ask…j-just don't."

Seriously, I did _not_ need to know that man's life story, and yet I got it anyway and now it's scarred into my brain.

I moved towards the counter and sat on one of the stools. "Beef?"

A mountain of a man ducked in from the back room, polishing a glass.

"Ah, Colt! Welcome back! What can I get you?"

"Give me the usual."

Good old Valean "Root Beer". They trick you into thinking it's just root beer, but nope. There's beer in it, too.

No surprise the makers of the stuff keep getting sued for it. How they're still in business is beyond me.

"And what about your lovely companion for tonight?"

I turned to find Neo seated next to me, a finger on her chin as she gazed over the selection of alcoholic beverages….

 **I'LL HAVE THE SAME.**

Beef nodded. "Right. Coming right up!"

He moved to get the drinks ready.

I turned to her. "Same as me?"

She shrugged.

I shrug as well. "Alright then."

I gaze around the bar to find it still lively, though I swear those three women were eyeing me like a piece of meat….

Oh wait, that's cause they do that every time I'm in town.

Shame I'm not interested….

Wait why wouldn't I be? This is a new life! I should try to get a girlfriend or something.

Then again, I'm taking care of Violet now, so maybe I won't have time for that stuff, at least until she's a bit older, maybe.

Beef returned with our drinks. "Enjoy!"

He left to attend the other customers.

One of the women from before saunters towards me. "Hey handsome~. How 'bout buying the girls and I a drink? We'd _reeeeaaaallly_ appreciate it."

This woman was…actually very beautiful. Long dark blue hair, blue eyes, an hour-glass figure that, on any other day, I'd admire quite a bit, and a voice that was as sensual as I ever heard.

Seriously, why don't I have a girlfriend at this point?

 **TAP-TAP.**

The two of us turned to find an annoyed looking Neo with her whiteboard out.

 **SORRY LADY. HE'S ENTERTAINING ME AT THE MOMENT, SO KINDLY FUCK OFF.**

Wow. Again, no tact at all.

The woman scoffed. "Entertain a kid like you? As if."

Uh oh, she pushed the Neo button.

 **THWACK!**

The woman found herself sent flying back to her friends feet. They quickly picked her up and fled after seeing Neo's glare.

I stared for a moment….

I decided to ignore it and held my drink towards her.

"Cheers."

She rolled her eyes, but smirked and clinked her drink to mine, mouthing the word, "Cheers."

We both took a drink.

* * *

 _(Several drinks later)_

"An thoshe goddamn cowsh are ou' ta get me, I telsh ya!"

Neo bobbed her head along, making everything seem swirly.

"An tha chickhens, two! They makesh me believe we fwiendsh, but no. No fwiendsh! They peck me when I'm not luking!"

Neo pat my shoulfler- sh-shoulder in what might be actual comfort. Can't tell. Everything's spinning.

"Butt Ish pull thru caush the farm needsh tending to and I gotsh tu take care of Violet she's rea'y shweet and adorable and can light up anyonesh day and herpfurry she callsh me daddy shomeday."

Neo nodded slowly and drank the rest of her drink. I couldn't help but notice how a bit of it dripped down her neck and collarbone and trailed down and disappeared between her bre-.

 **SLAP!**

Despite being drunk, I was apparently able to recall slapping myself for stuff like this….

Turned out to be a bad idea since I fell out of my stool and landed with a thump.

"Ow errrrrrr…."

I suddenly found someone stumble past my fallen form. I lift my head up to- is that Flan?

"Heeeeeyyy, you bitch!"

Well, shit. Flan's drunk, and he just called Neo a bitch. This could only end well.

"I shou' make ya pay fer wrecken me inn!"

As I stumbled to my feet, Neo gave him a bored look.

"Oh, yer think yer all that, eh? Bet ya from the Kingdom, ain't ya?"

I finally got to my feet.

"Yu shitty folk think yer all high an' mighty because ya live in a safe haven? Well, guessh wha'? Tha' don' give ya the right ta make a mess of me inn!"

I tap Flan's shoulder to get his attention. "Hey, jush lay off her, man, and…let it go."

I suddenly felt like singing. "…Let it go~. Let it go~. Can't hold it back anymore~."

No wonder people couldn't stop talking about Frozen. That song really was catchy! Good thing Zootopia came out and got people to stop talking about that movie….

At least, according to the Honest Trailer of Zootopia by Screen Junkies.

…Wow, even when I'm drunk, I can't stop going off topic.

Flan gave me a dirty look. "Stay outta thish, Colt! Thish ish between me and her!"

He turned back to Neo, and I sighed.

I was _trying_ to make sure he didn't get himself hurt by Neo. He might end up at Doc's if he keeps antagonizing her….

Well, guess I'll have to apologize to him later.

Before he could say anything else, I spun him around and socked him clean in the face. He fell to the floor, unconscious.

Neo gazes at me, her head swaying a bit, with a raised eyebrow.

"…What? Had I let _you_ beat him up, he'd be at the doctor's for days. Besides, can't exactly have a drunk guy harassing my _date_ , huh?"

Neo blinked…shrugged…then took _my_ glass and downed the rest of it.

Damn it, Neo.

I turned to Beef. "Shorry about that."

Beef waved me off. "Eh, Flan was getting a bit too rowdy anyway."

With a nod, I placed some Lien on the counter for the drinks.

"Twenty Lien short."

With a grumble, I placed another thirty. "Keep the change."

I grabbed Neo and threw her over my shoulder. "C-Come on, ice cream. We gotsh to go."

I felt her lightly beating on my back as I walked towards the door.

"GO GET HER COLT!"

I swung around, not realizing I bumped Neo's head against a pillar.

"IT'SH NOT LIKE THAT!"

I turned and walked out of the bar, Neo now beating on my back with a bit more force than before.

* * *

I stumbled up the stairs, Neo long since ceasing with beating my back.

I assumed Cole and Violet were asleep, so I just staggered into the guest room and gazed at the bed. I turned to regard the girl over my shoulder…only to realize I got a full view of her rather perfect ass.

Being drunk, I stared at it for longer than I should have…actually, I probably shouldn't have been looking in the first place….

I'm a guy! And drunk! Don't judge me!

…

…

But seriously, it was actually quite the sight to behol-.

 **SLAP!**

I was able to keep myself from falling over. I stumbled towards the bed and unceremoniously dropped Neo onto it. She didn't wake up, her chest rising and falling to steady breathing.

I stared at her form for a moment…then decided it was a good idea to pat her head.

"Good night lady of ice cream."

I stumbled towards the door….

Only to fall to the floor and lose consciousness.

* * *

…

…

 **Thwack.**

…

…

 **Thwack.**

I groaned, but didn't open my eyes.

…

…

 **THWACK!**

"Argh."

I finally opened my eyes to find myself on the floor. When I turned my head, I found Neo staring down at me with droopy eyes, looking like she'd been through hell….

Actually, I'm going through hell myself with this goddamn hangover.

"Hey, Neo~."

Neo blinked wearily with half-lidded eyes.

"Today you head off to Vale, right?"

She nodded tiredly.

"…You look like you could use some more sleep."

She didn't deny it.

"Well, I'm just gonna lie here," I said as I turned on my back. "You can go back to sleep, I suppose."

I closed my eyes, waiting for sleep to retake me….

My eyes shot open when something crawling on me. I looked to find Neo hovering over me, letting herself fall on top of me, her cheek pressing on my own.

…

…

…

I was suddenly reminded of Coeur Al'Aran's "What Happens in Vacuo, Stays in Vacuo". You know, that scene in Day 6 where Jaune and Neo wake up in the same bed with killer hangovers? And they simply return to sleep? Really heartwarming scene. I ship those two in that fic…as well as Jaune/Ruby and Jaune/Winter (Don't judge me! I started that ship and can't help but enjoy the idea of "Professor" Jaune with Coeur's iteration of Winter! It's so juicy and tempting!). Shame Jaune/Neo might not be likely since Coeur had the pairing set in stone _before_ Neo was introduced…unless he changed his mind or something. Not sure.

Again…off topic.

Point is, I'm currently experiencing something I thought I'd never experience, and I'm pretty sure my face was heating up if that smirk on Neo's face was anything to go by.

I'd tell her to get off…but I kinda don't want to. And if I was bold, I'd stroke her hair….

Good thing I'm not.

And so I simply laid there with Neo atop me, sleep soon overtaking me.

* * *

"Well," Cole said. "We sure did enjoy having you stay at our house, young miss."

I simply nodded along with him, not _completely_ disagreeing with him.

"Sure you don't want one of us to walk you out the village?"

Neo shook her head.

 **I'LL BE FINE.**

Cole shrugged. "Well…if you're sure."

Neo nodded in reassurance, then turned to me.

 **THANKS FOR LAST NIGHT. IT WAS FUN.**

I shrug. "If you say so."

Neo smirked, then pulled out some card and handed it to me.

 **BE SURE TO USE THAT IF WE EVER MEET AGAIN.**

I blinked, then looked at the card….

I immediately crushed it in my hand and stuffed it in my pocket before Cole could get a look at it.

"What is it, Colt?" Cole asked.

Violet tugged my jacket. "Colt?"

I rapidly shake my head. "Er, it's nothing! Just, uh…inside joke."

Neo let out a silent giggle.

 **YEAH…A JOKE.**

She gave us a two-finger salute.

 **CIAO!**

She walked away from the gate, an extra sway in her hips that I couldn't help but notice.

Cole sighed. "Well…back to work."

He and Violet left back to the house, but I stayed rooted on the spot, staring after the ice cream-themed girl. She turned her head back and winked at me before resuming looking forward.

Checking to be sure Violet or Cole weren't near me, I pulled out the card and unfolded it, rereading its contents:

 **NEO SPECIAL**

 **ONE FREE LAP DANCE**

 **NO EXPIRATION DATE**

Now...I can't, in good conscious, keep something like this.

…

…

…

Then again…I mean, there's no need to throw it away or anything, right? Even though the odds are astronomical I'll see her again.

I'll just…hold onto it for now….

You never know.

* * *

 **A/N: And there we go! I met Neo, and now get a free lap dance if I ever see her again….**

 **Whoops.**

 **Am I pairing myself with Neo? No. Still not sure about the pairing. I could warm up to the idea, but who knows? There's still Winter, Coco, Velvet, and Amber after all.**

 **Now…about that spoiler….**

 **In the third chapter (my third year before canon)…I will be meeting-**

 ***cue drum roll***

…

…

…

 **Team CFVY! Which means…Velvet! And Coco! But mostly Velvet, for obvious reasons.**

 **Random Person: What about Fox and Yatsuhashi?**

 **What** _ **about**_ **them?**

 **Hah, just kidding.**

 **How am I meeting them? I'm sure you all can figure it out.**

 **I'm keeping the other RWBY character that I'm meeting next chapter a surprise. If you want to take guesses, be my guest.**

 **It still astounds me that this story has so much reception. Truly, it does.**

 **If you liked this story and want to be kept up to date, be sure to follow and fav. Leave me a review to tell me what you thought.**

 **See you all in the next update.**

 **LATERS!**


	7. Beginning Arc: Chapter 7

**A/N: Welcome back to another installment of My Turn!**

 **Now...this was supposed to be done and uploaded** ** _several_** **days ago, but both laziness for a day and suddenly writing a lot for one chapter made this take longer.**

 **Remember when updates were daily? Hah~, those were the days.**

 **Random Person: That was barely three weeks ago, man.**

 **Those were the days.**

 **On the bright side, you all get this nice, long chapter for my blunder! This will be the longest chapter of the entire story, as I'm aiming to keep word count for each future chapter to be around 2000-5000 words. I probably should've split it, but...oh well.**

 **Still...I think this was my favorite chapter to write. Why? Because I meet a certain character in this.**

 **Only one of you bothered to guess who I could be meeting in this chapter...and that person got it right!**

 **Also...this story has reached over 100 followers (125 to be exact).**

 **Holy crap, man! That's amazing! I still can't believe it.**

 **Show's what I know, huh?**

 **Anyway, without further ado, let's get on with my** ** _second_** **year on Remnant!**

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY._

* * *

 **Second Year**

* * *

After Neo's departure, things had returned back to the norm for me.

Farm work, militia patrol, training with my weapons….

Actually, I had asked Vert (the retired Huntsman) to increase my training regime. That fight with Neo got me thinking: I needed to step up my game. Not sure if I'll be good enough to, say, be an applicable candidate for a Huntsman Academy (not a good example since I'm sure I'm _well_ past the age limit), but I gotta get better.

I have a daughter to protect, after all.

So Vert upped his game in our training sessions…which resulted in me getting my ass kicked faster.

Still, I think I was improving. I was able to react to his attacks faster and could last longer in our little practice spars.

Never was able to make him sweat, though. Guess he's still _that_ good, despite being retired.

On the plus side, I was technically the most combat ready person in the entire village, so at least I had that going for me.

As for my Aura, I think I was improving their as well. When I had asked Vert to have it checked, I turned out to have an average Aura level for a villager outside the Kingdoms who would hardly train with it.

Now, with the increase in training, maybe I could have a good enough Aura level as those students at the Academies.

Doubtful, but hey. One can dream, right?

Still haven't discovered my Semblance yet. A drag, but I'm sure I'll discover it eventually.

Also…I may or may not be trying to prepare myself for what I know will happen during the Vytal Festival in a few years' time. I'm still not sure if I'll actually intervene, or simply stay in the village for the rest of my life.

I had it good here. I had a home, a daughter, and a decent job as a farmer.

Should I really put all that at risk if I decide to intervene in those events?

Even if I did, what could I possibly do? They wouldn't believe me if I told them…well, maybe Ozpin would hear me out, but I bet even he would be skeptical.

Plus, not sure if they'd take kindly to some random person knowing about the Maidens.

And if I _didn't_ intervene…could I live with myself knowing I could've done something to prevent the events to transpire?

I would think that since the creator of RWBY, Monty Oum, had these events planned out, that he had done so for good reason. Maybe as character development for Jaune and Ruby and others?

And all this was on the assumption that the events would happen like in the show. While the Maidens turned out to be true when I met Amber (wonder if I'll see her again?), there's nothing to say that everything else is true.

What if Salem doesn't actually exist? What if Cinder isn't planning on becoming an evil bitch and ruining everyone's lives? What if Mercury isn't being trained as an Assassin by his father? What if Emerald isn't starving on the streets, forced to become a thief?

All this thinking makes my head hurt, so I'll just put it all at the back of my mind until the time comes for me to decide whether or not I should do something.

In any case, my second year on Remnant turned out to be both sad and interesting.

Why sad?

…

…

…

* * *

I stood by my daughter as she replaced the old flowers in a vase with some fresh ones.

"There you go, Grandpa."

The grave said nothing in response.

It had been earlier in the year when I was tending to the field that I noticed Cole hadn't come out to help. Despite being old, he _always_ came out.

I went inside to find him in his room, still in bed.

I had shaken him to wake him up, but he didn't stir.

I shook him some more, only to yield the same results, and he didn't respond when I called out his name.

It was a full minute later when I finally had the terrifying thought of checking his pulse….

None was found.

I had told Violet to stay in the house, lock the doors, and not let anyone in as I ran out with Cole over my shoulder. I arrived at Doc's in mere minutes and informed him of what I found. He checked Cole out and tried to resuscitate him….

But it had been too late.

Cole had passed away in his sleep.

A funeral had been held, with a lot of people attending since Cole, or Old Man Barton as everyone called him, had been good friends with all the villagers.

Violet at first had not understood what happened, but I, much to my chagrin, explained it to her. Though I was able to say something that was child-friendly, involving angels and heaven and the lot.

It was some time later that Violet fully understood my meaning and wept. Being her father, I comforted her the best that I could….

"You're not leaving, too, are you daddy?"

My heart pretty much broke at that and I wept with her, reassuring her that I would never leave her.

I had felt happy that she finally called me "dad", but sad that Cole wasn't here to hear it.

Cole had been like a father to me, just like he had been a grandfather to Violet.

And now he was gone.

I tried to keep my emotions in check as Violet continued to speak to the grave.

"I hope you're doing okay, and that you're keeping my first daddy company. He was always so strict."

I can see that being a thing.

"Dad and I are doing okay so far. The animals have been on their best behavior-."

Bullshit. Those goddamn chickens _still_ peck at me!

"-and Dad's been taking care of the farm okay since you left."

…Eh, I guess "okay" is the right word to use.

"And there haven't been that many Grimm attacks for a while, so that's cool."

Yeah, thank god, really.

"…I miss you."

Oh god.

"And Dad misses you too."

Damn right, I do. I could feel my eyes begin to water, already.

Violet turned up to me. "Dad?"

I wiped my eyes. "I-I'm fine, really. I just…could you give me a minute?"

Violet nodded. "I'm gonna look for some more flowers."

Violet ran off.

…

…

…

"Hey, old timer."

Once again, the grave didn't respond.

"I really wish your time hadn't come…I'm still a bit scared at doing all of this on my own. Taking care of Violet, running the farm without you. I know you showed me the ropes, but…."

I sighed. "Sometimes…I wonder if I can keep doing this."

The wind blew at me, and I couldn't help but wonder if that was Cole responding to me….

I chuckle. "Yeah, if you were here, you'd smack me upside the head and give me a mouthful about my doubts."

I tipped my cap. "Rest in peace, gramps."

I turned to find Violet returning to me.

"I found this pretty flower!"

I looked at it…and chuckled.

It was a rose.

"Put it with the others."

Violet nodded and carefully placed it among the other flowers.

Funny. That rose made me think of Ruby.

Heh.

I pat Violet's head. "Come on. We gotta get back."

Violet smiles, then turns to the grave. "Bye, grandpa."

She starts towards the gate of the cemetery.

With a final nod to the Cole's grave, I follow after my daughter.

* * *

Months went by, and I got better at running the farm by myself. It helped that I decided to let Violet handle the easier (and safer) chores.

I thought that the rest of the year would go by with the usual routine: farm work, training, patrol, raising Violet….

Yeah. If only I were so lucky.

* * *

It was around what would be considered October for me when another "interesting" event happened.

I was out on the field, pulling out the freshly grown crops. I had just finished pulling out half of it when I heard Violet calling out to me.

"Daddy!"

I turned to find her running towards me with binoculars at hand.

"Something wrong, V?"

Violet pouted. "It's Violet! Not V!"

I cringed at her pout. Seriously, I'd bet my new life that it's more effective than Ruby's.

"Right, sorry. So, what's wrong?"

She thrust the binoculars to me and pointed at the distance.

"Look!"

I placed the binoculars over my eyes and gazed in the direction she pointed at….

And gulped a bit.

"Oh shit."

What I saw was three Bullheads firing at a somewhat larger airship. The three Bullheads had the oh so familiar symbol I'd come to know from the show.

The White Fang.

When I looked at the airship being shot at, I noticed that it looked more graceful and personalized, with three bands flowing freely in the air….

Wait.

I let my mind wander to all I had seen in RWBY, yet the only time I saw _this_ particular airship was in Volume 3.

Specifically episodes 3 and 4.

When a certain new character appeared.

Who happened to be affiliated with a certain military….

And also happened to be the older sister of Weiss Schnee.

…

…

…

I…am _seriously_ hoping this is who I think it is and not some other person that happens to have the same ship and who is a target of the White Fang.

The airborne battle was getting kinda close to the farm now that I'm looking more closely….

 **FWOOM!**

And there they go. Wow, those ships are fast!

 **BOOM!**

Oh shit.

The custom airship got hit by another missile and started careening down towards the forest.

…

…

 **BOOM!**

And there's the crash.

The three Bullheads began circling the forest. Probably trying to find a place to land so that they can approach on foot….

I'm not sure about what I should do. Am I brave enough to go investigate this crash when the White Fang are near? Not to mention the Grimm will undoubtedly swarm the crash site.

Still…if the person on that ship is who I think it is….

"Violet, get in the house. Lock the doors and don't let anyone in until I get back."

She looked up to me. "Where are you going?"

I went to get my weapons. "I'm going to see if anyone survived the crash."

I stopped momentarily when Violet grabbed onto my leg.

I smile and pat her in between her bunny ears. "Don't worry. I'll be fine, and if I'm lucky, I'll be bringing a guest!"

She let go and smiled at me. "Maybe it'll be a pretty girl? You look lonely sometimes."

I falter for a moment. "W-What? I'm not lonely! I have you!"

She gave me a deadpan expression. "I mean someone as old as you. Like the other kids parents. You already missed out with the ice cream lady last year!"

"…Aren't you a little young to be giving me this kind of talk?"

"Don't you have somewhere to be?"

I really should've asked Cole just _what_ he and her biological dad had put in her head. She's just a kid, damn it! And here she is saying I should try to find a girlfriend!

It's not like I haven't tried or anything…no, wait, I _haven't_ even tried. Like, at all.

It's not like this can be rushed or anything! These things take time, after all!

"Dad?"

Oh right. The crashed ship. Man, I really need to stop going off topic.

"Get in the house. Lock the doors. Don't let anyone in until I get back."

I went to retrieve my weapons.

* * *

I strolled through the forest, making sure to look in all directions for any signs of Grimm or White Fang.

I can't believe I'm doing this. I'm _actually_ going to investigate a crashed ship that was downed by the White Fang, whom are more than likely still around and will probably kill me if they see me.

All because there's a chance that the person on that ship was someone who, if I were into that sort of thing, would be considered my…what was that Japanese term again?

Waifu?

Yeah, I think so.

Again, not into that sort of thing. Otherwise, I'd have called myself an "otaku" in my past life.

Off topic, again…damn it. Need to focus.

I began to see what looked like some smoke and metal in the distance. I picked up the pace and made a quick jog towards the crash site.

I stopped before the ship and gave it a onceover….

Well, this definitely looked like… _her_ ship.

Still, can't get ahead of myself. I need to _see_ her before I can confirm it _is_ her. This could still be someone else, as unlikely as it is. Can't get my hopes up just yet.

I circled around the ship until I found the part where the entrance/exit ramp is.

Now…how the hell do I get in?

I searched the entire end of this ship for some sort of button that could let me inside, but found none. It probably opens from the inside.

Just my luck.

"Hello!" I yelled. "Is anyone in there?!"

No response. Not that I expected one.

I started banging on the ship to let whoever was inside know that I was out here.

"I saw the crash from my home and came to investigate! Anyone alive in there?!"

I waited for some sort of response….

I got one in the form of the ramp descending.

I stepped back and waited as it touched ground to see if anyone stepped out.

…

…

…

"HOSTILE DETECTED!"

"Wait, wha-?"

All that training from Vert _really_ paid off! Otherwise, I'd have been mowed down by a hail of bullets.

I had jumped to the side to avoid the stream. A freaking _robot_ jumped out from inside the ship and had shot at me!

"WHOA, WHOA! HANG ON A SECON-!"

"EXTERMINATE!"

Shit! It just went Dalek on me!

Its hands turned into blades as it charged at me. I quickly drew out Lucky and MM to block with the scythes.

"I'M NOT A HOSTILE, DAMN IT!"

The robot didn't listen, as it thrust its blades at me again. I quickly parried with my own weapons and stuck at its midsection. It blocked and brought its foot up to kick me back, sending me rolling.

I was able to make it to my feet to see it jump towards me. I barrel-rolled to the side to avoid getting crushed. I flipped my left gun so that I held it by its grip and shot twice at the robot. It blocked each bullet with its blades and charged me.

I kept MM aimed at the robot, but had Lucky ready to parry any strikes from its blades.

I parried its left blade and aimed the gun on my left to shoot its head. It quickly brought its other hand up to move the gun a few degrees left, causing me to miss the shot. I forced my hand to re-aim the gun at the robots head, but it simply moved it a few degrees to the _right_ , making me miss again.

I grit my teeth and yanked away from the machine. I aimed both guns at it this time, but it swiped them away and kicked me back.

"FUCK!"

This was not going well.

It leaped at me, ready to impale me with its blades. I rolled underneath it, picking up my guns on the way. I brought them up to stop the robot's blades from impaling me.

What followed was a series of strikes and blocks that I couldn't believe I was performing. To be fair, Vert was _several_ times faster than this hunk of metal, so that probably has something to do with it.

However…I was starting to get tired.

This machine _doesn't_ get tired.

Crap.

I jumped backwards to step away from the machine and assess my situation.

Now that I got a better look at the robot, it turned out to be one of the old ones, the ones from the RWBY "Black" Trailer. Not surprising, since the new models aren't a thing until Volume 2.

I think I'm still alive only because this is the old model. The newer one might have ended me sooner.

No matter.

I needed to end this now.

I stood ready to enact my plan as the robot and I circled each other. I needed to be in a certain position in order to get this right….

And there I am.

I stopped, and so did the robot.

I took a deep breath….

I charged, the robot following suit.

I held my weapons out as I neared to robot. When we were a certain distance apart….

I slid under it, the scythe parts of my guns held outward.

They sliced through the robot's legs like butter.

I quickly got up to find the robot fall to the ground. When it began to turn its blades back into guns, I quickly ran towards it. As it aimed its gun at me, I sliced its hand of with Lucky, and aimed MM right at its head.

 **BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!**

Its head was no more, the body falling to a slump.

I panted for a bit, trying to get some air. I wiped a bit of perspiration from my forehead and gazed at the destroyed machine.

I…I just took out an Atlesian Knight. The older model, but still….

"YES!"

I thrust my hands into the air, reveling in my little victory.

"HA! TAKE THAT, ROBOT! THE MACHINE WILL RISE, MY ASS!"

"Quite impressive."

I froze at the voice. I think my heart might have skipped a beat.

"Though you realize you just destroyed Atlas military property, do you not?"

I gulped.

That voice….

S-Still, my ears could be playing tricks on me.

I slowly turned around…and it was as if I was staring at the goddess of beauty herself.

Before me stood the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. She wore a blue vest with a white militaristic jacket over it that exposed a part of her upper arms. She had on leg armor over white pants (I assume she wears pants, anyway), and I could make out a sword sheathed at her…rather shapely hips.

My eyes moved upward to her…expanded chest (I'm a guy! Don't judge me!). I may have stared for longer than necessary (and by "necessary", I mean "not supposed to in the first place!"). I snapped out of it and drove my eyes to her face and- oh my god, I can't decide which was the lesser of two evils to stare at.

Her skin was a smooth pale white, much less pale than Weiss or Ruby. Her ice blue eyes were cold yet enchanting to gaze into. Her hair was a snow white (hah!) and tied in a bun, with a strand dangling lazily on the left and much more combed and stylized to nearly cover her eye.

If I had any doubts before, they were shot down by a firing squad and dumped in a ditch.

This was Winter Schnee….

And let me tell you something: the concept art, the show, and any drawings on Deviantart, Tumblr, or any other sites like that? None of those three do her appearance and beauty _any_ justice!

And to be honest…when I finally saw her in the Volume 3 opening, I _nearly_ became one of those guys that falls in love with a fictional character. Seeing her in the show didn't help either.

Still…to gaze upon her with my own eyes….

For the _briefest_ of moments (a moment of weakness, mind you), I _actually_ considered the _oh so_ _slim_ possibility that someone like me could be with this _goddess_ before me….

I was lucky enough to have this second chance at life.

I was lucky enough to catch a break becoming a farmer.

I was lucky enough to get the opportunity to raise Violet.

But in terms of me and Winter…I wasn't _that_ lucky.

"Stop staring."

Oh crap. Quick! Snap out of it!

 **POW!**

"Ow, ow, ow!"

Yeah, I had the usual idea to slap myself, as always.

The problem? I was still holding Lucky when I did that.

Yeah, I just hit myself with my gun and- oh my god, it hurt!

"Did you…just hit yourself with your own weapon?"

And for the icing on the cake, I did it in front of Winter fucking Schnee.

Good going, Colt. _Really_ good first impression you just made!

I rubbed my cheek and jaw for a moment to dull the pain before addressing the godde- er, Winter.

"Er…j-just ignore that, hehe."

The godde-, goddamn it, no!

 _Winter_ raised an eyebrow. "Okay…."

I cleared my throat. "Um…so I saw the ship crash and-."

I stopped when I noticed her glaring at me.

"…What?"

Her eyes moved to behind me. I turned to find the remains of the machine….

Oh, right. That.

"In my defense, that robot-."

"Atlesian Knight. Model 130."

"That _robot_ up and attacked me. I just defended myself."

I crossed my arms. "And now that I think about it…why didn't _you_ call it off?!"

Winter crossed her own arms. "How was I to know you weren't a threat?"

"Oh gee, let's see…how about the fact I don't look like a White Fang grunt?"

Winter's eyes began searching the area the moment I made mention of the White Fang.

"Don't worry," I assured. "I didn't see any White Fang around."

"That you _know_ of," Winter countered.

I gestured above us. "Those three ships were still circling the forest last time I checked. Probably looking for a place to land so they can approach you on foot."

Winter nodded. "Makes sense."

I gaze up at the sky for any signs of the ships. This forest was pretty dense, save for a few clearings, but none were near the crash site. The only place they could land to make their way here on foot would be….

The village.

Shit.

I quickly turn to make my way back.

"Where are you going?" I heard Winter ask.

"Back to my village," I answer without stopping. "It's the only place they can land that's near here."

The militia is good and all, but these are White Fang. They're more than likely better in combat against people than the villagers.

And to make matters worse, Violet was alone at the house.

Crap.

I heard footsteps catch up to me as I reloaded my weapons.

"I'll be going with you," Winter said from beside me.

I nod with a smile. "Thanks."

I cradled my weapons and held a hand out.

"Colt Remington."

Winter stared at the hand for a moment…before shaking it.

"Winter Schnee."

I could've sworn I felt something electric just now when we shook hands….

Eh, probably just my imagination, or static electricity…no wait, then we would've flinched our hands back in shock.

Just my imagination, then.

* * *

We stood at the edge of the forest.

Winter was currently using my binoculars to search my home.

"Well?" I asked.

She put down the binoculars. "No White Fang on your property. Though there was some small movement inside the house."

"That's probably Violet."

She turned to me. "Who?"

"My daughter."

I noticed the shocked look on her face.

"…What?"

"Sorry, it's just…you don't look…."

"Old enough?"

She nodded.

"I adopted her. Long story."

I made my way out towards my house, Winter following after me.

"Just a random question," I began, wanting to be sure of something.

Winter turned to me with a raised eyebrow.

"I understand if you have some form of hatred towards the White Fang, but…what do you think of the Faunus in general?"

I know the fact that she might be a bit racist towards the Faunus was possible considering her father and how Weiss acted in the end of Volume One, but if she says something about Violet, I don't care if she's a goddess in my eyes, I will-.

"I don't hate the Faunus."

Oh, thank god.

"At least…not anymore."

Damn it…well, she said "not anymore", so….

"Huh?" I let out, wanting to know more before I suddenly judged her.

"As loathe as I am to admit it, I was like my father in a sense when I was young. I didn't hold the Faunus in particular high regards."

"However," she continued. "That changed when I entered Atlas Academy. I had been made leader of a team that had two Faunus. At first, we didn't get along, but…after a while, I formed a comradery with them. I had been a fool to allow myself to agree with my Father's views on the Faunus."

Huh…so she _used_ to have a negative view on Faunus, but she outgrew it….

Alright, no points lost so far.

"Why do you ask?"

I shrugged as we approached my house. "Just in case."

"In case of what?"

I grinned. "You'll see."

I got on the porch and knocked. "Violet? I'm back! And I brought a guest."

Winter sent me a confused look, but I only smiled.

The sound of a lock moving was heard, and the door opened, a purple and brown blur slamming into me.

"Daddy!"

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Winter notice the bunny ears, and a look of understanding adorned her face.

"I see," she said.

I chuckled and pat Violet's head. "I'm alright. Had a bit of a scuffle with a robot, but it was nothing."

Winter crossed her arms. "You looked like you struggled."

"Good to know you had watched the _entire_ fight and that you could've called off the robot at any given time. That makes me feel _so_ much better."

Winter scoffed.

Violet stared at the Specialist next to me.

"…What?"

Violet turned to me. "See, daddy? I _told_ you there could be a pretty girl."

I hissed a bit. "Violet, now is not the time for-."

"But you always look lonely-."

I held up my hand like a claw.

"EEP!"

Violet ran inside the house, up the stairs, and into the room. I could hear her bedroom door slam and lock.

I snickered and turned to Winter, who bore a confused look.

"I used to do this thing to some other kids where I make them scared of my hand, which I dubbed 'The Claw'."

I neglected to mention that those "kids" were my nephews in my past life on Earth. I had made them fear The Claw. I bring it out and they go running off to their rooms so that I could have a moment's peace.

And now Violet feared The Claw.

ALL WILL FEAR THE CLAW!

"I see."

…

…

…

"So," Winter began as she looked at me with an unreadable expression and…wait a minute.

Was that a hint of a _smirk_ forming on her lips?

"Your daughter says your lone-."

"YOU WILL FORGET SHE EVER SAID THAT!"

"COLT!"

Winter and I turned towards the shout to find someone running towards us.

"Flan?" I asked.

The innkeeper stopped in front of us and panted. "There's…at the village entrance…White Fang."

Aw crap.

Winter narrowed her eyes. "Let us make haste."

Flan stared at her. "…Who are you?"

I waved him off before she could answer. "Not important."

I think Winter squawked in indignation.

"Did they say what they wanted?"

Flan nodded. "They say they're looking for a Schnee. We keep telling them none have come around here but-."

He stopped and turned to Winter.

"…She's who they're looking for, isn't she?"

"We're not turning her over, Flan."

"I wasn't gonna say that!" He quickly said. "I just…wanted to know."

I rolled my eyes. "Well, now you know."

I turned to Winter. "Look…we can't let them know you're here. You think you can just stay here and keep my daughter company?"

"I will not stand by while the White Fang is here!" she protested.

"Well, _we_ ," I countered. "As in, _the village_ , don't want a fight with the White Fang. And if you show up, a fight is what'll happen. So please…just wait here."

She glared at me, which might have intimidated me in any other circumstance, but she _really_ needed to stay out of sight….

She sighed. "Very well."

I nodded gratefully. "Thank you."

I run up the stairs to Violet's room and knock on her door.

"Violet? I'm heading to the village. The pretty lady's going to be her to watch you while I'm gone. Do _not_ leave the house. Understand?"

"…Is the claw gone?"

Oh for the love of-.

"Yes, it's gone."

The door unlocked and opened to reveal Violet. "…So are you and the pretty lady-?"

"No!"

She pouted. "Aw~."

I rub my eyes and groan. "Look…her name is Winter Schnee. Treat her with the utmost respect and kindness. Alright?"

She nodded.

"And again, _do not_ leave the house or let anyone else but me in. Understand?"

She nodded.

"Good." I pat her head. "See you later, squirt."

"Hey!"

I move down the stairs and head outside.

"Let's go, Flan."

I turn to Winter. "Watch my daughter, please. And stay out of sight."

She nodded. "…So now I'm the 'pretty lady'-."

"We are _not_ doing this right now."

Seriously, I think a smirk might be forming on her lips.

"Of course."

Muttering under my breath, I went with Flan to the village entrance.

* * *

We arrived and found some villagers crowding the entrance, wielding either a pitchfork or club. Some militia men were there as well.

On the other side of the entrance were about seven White Fang grunts brandishing swords and rifles, one of whom looked to be the leader of the group (no it's not Adam…or the White Fang Lieutenant), if the different shaped mask was anything to go by.

Standing between the two sides were Vert and some of the Faunus that resided in the village.

Guess they thought some Faunus might be able to convince the White Fang to leave.

Judging by the shouts from each side, it didn't seem to be working.

"For the last time," Vert said. "We _don't_ have who you're looking for in our village."

The WF leader scoffed. "And I'm supposed to take the word of a _human_?"

A Faunus stepped up. "Look, we don't want any trouble. This issue of yours with the SDC is a Kingdom problem. Take it there and not here."

The leader glared. "This problem became yours when you allowed sanctuary to a _Schnee_."

"She's not here, damn it!" Vert shouted, already having enough of the situation.

The leader smirked. "Oh really…then why did my scout report the Schnee and another villager coming out of the forest near your village?"

Goddamn it, they had eyes on us!

"And the last report was of the Schnee taking refuge in the farm on the other side of the village."

Great, they know where I live.

"In fact…from the description of the man given to us-."

And _here_ we go.

"- _that's_ him over there."

The WF leader pointed in my direction, causing everyone to look at me.

Wonderful. I just _love_ being the center of attention, thank you very much.

With a sigh, I stepped up to the entrance, standing next to Vert.

"Look…I don't know what your scout _think_ he saw, but there's no Schnee here. And there _definitely_ isn't a Schnee on my land."

The leader smirked. "Oh really? Then perhaps you won't mind if we take a look for ourse-?"

"You set one foot on my land, and I'll put a bullet in ya."

I was _not_ about to let the White Fang near my house, or Violet and Winter.

"Quite defensive, are we?"

"I know what you do. I don't want assholes like you on my property."

The leader scowled. "…I'll enjoy watching you bleed."

"And _I'll_ enjoy kicking your ass."

"Tch." The leader turned to everyone. "You have until nightfall to give up the Schnee. Otherwise, I'll storm your village with over twenty of my finest warriors."

He glanced at me. "Do choose wisely, unlike this man."

With a hand gesture, he and the other White Fang grunts turned and marched away.

…

…

…

"Colt."

"Yes, Vert?"

"Is there really a Schnee at your house?"

"…Yes."

Another villager stepped up. "And you didn't give the person up?!"

I glared at him. "And _you_ would?"

"We don't need conflict from the Kingdoms here in our village! We got enough problems as it is!"

I crossed my arms. "Okay…let's say it was _you_ they were after. Should we give _you_ up, then?"

"…"

"That's what I thought."

I pushed past the townsfolk and made my way back to the farm.

* * *

As I walked the path to my farm, I heard footsteps trying to catch up to me.

"Colt!"

Huh. Wonder what Vert wants?

The retired Huntsman was now next to me.

"I was able to calm the townsfolk down. Though I'm not sure if they'll go for defending the Schnee."

I almost let out a laugh at that. Winter? Needing to be defended?

Let me tell you what I remember from Volume 3. Weiss took out so many goddamn Atlesian Knights (the newer model) in but a few seconds, and Blake completely _wasted_ those White Fang grunts like nothing.

Why do I mention these two? Because I'm willing to bet that Winter is ten, no _twenty_ times better than both Weiss and Blake combined.

And these were just grunts, except maybe that guy who lead the group. _Maybe_ he could pose a challenge, but that's a big "if'".

"Look, we'll talk to Winter and see what we ca-."

"Winter?"

"Yeah, that's the Schnee they're after. Winter Schnee."

Vert rubbed his chin. "Huh…so it's a girl, huh?"

"Yes, Winter's a girl…why?"

"Nothing. Just…I see why you're so adamant in helping her."

" _Vert_ -."

"You did miss out on that short girl last year, so maybe you're trying to hook up with this Winter gi-."

"Ok, _first_ of all," I grit out. "That's not what this is! Second of all, even if it was, she's _way_ out of my league! It'll never happen."

"Is she now?"

"Yes!"

"…I think I'll see for myself."

I groan. "Whatever."

We approached my house and walked to the front porch. I knocked on the door.

"Violet? Winter? It's me."

Some locks unlocked and the door opened to reveal Winter and Violet.

"Hi, daddy!"

I smile. "Hey, squirt."

"Hey!"

I turn to Winter. "Well…they know you're here."

Winter scowled. "Wonderful."

"Ahem."

Oh, right. Vert.

"Winter, this is Vert Bowman. Our resident retired Huntsman."

She raised an eyebrow as she turned to Vert. "Pardon me, but…are you _that_ Vert Bowman?"

Vert grinned. "I am."

She bowed. "It's an honor to meet you. You were, and still are, quite known for never missing a shot with your bow."

He shrugged. "Eh, can't exactly let myself get sloppy now, can I?"

He leaned towards me. "She _is_ out of your league."

" _Vert_ -."

"Then again, one must always dream big."

"Vert!"

He chuckled.

I sighed and turned back to Winter. "Anyway, they're going to be back by nightfall to storm the village unless we give you up."

Winter crossed her arms. "You should've let me go out there with you."

"And start a fight then and there? Hell no. Some people would've been caught in the crossfire."

Winter narrowed her eyes. "Then what do you suggest?"

I raised an eyebrow. " _Me_? _You're_ the Specialist! And Vert's the one who leads the militia, not me!"

Vert rubbed his chin. "I don't know…I kinda want to see what you could think of. You _did_ get us into this situation."

"Well, technically it's Winter's fault since she flew over here in the first place."

"Hey!"

"Completely accidental, of course," I added, shielding myself from her glare.

Violet tilted her head. "Can't you just ask them to leave?"

…

…

Her innocence really is adorable.

"We already tried that," Vert told the little bunny Faunus. "They're a stubborn bunch."

"And they're meanies, too," I added. "They want to take Winter away."

Violet gasped. "What? You can't let them take the pretty lady!"

"You know, you don't have to keep referring to her as the pretty lady."

Violet scrunched up her face cutely. "But she _is_ pretty."

"…Well, yes, she is, but-."

"Oh am I, now?"

In all honestly, I should've expected for there to be more to the characters of RWBY than what Rooster Teeth showed us.

However…Winter being a (minor) troll was completely out of the box for me.

"We're not doing this," I said.

"Why not?" Winter asked.

"Because now's not the _time_."

Winter looked at her wrist as though she had a watch on. "Well, they're not coming till nightfall. Now seems like the perfect time to me."

…Okay, is everyone I meet gonna try to screw with me?

"This is about me destroying the robot, isn't it?"

"Perhaps."

Goddamn it.

* * *

After the rather vexing (yet secretly entertaining) banter with Winter, I asked Vert to have the militia meet up on my land. Counting myself and Vert, there was a total of 50 militia fighters.

They were gathered in the center of town. Vert, Winter and I stood on a podium of sorts.

"Alright!" Vert shouted. "Colt has something to ask of you all."

He gestured for me to step up, which I did.

"So…the White Fang plan on attacking our village."

"We already know that!"

A shout of agreement followed that reply.

"Right, right. I suppose you also know they're after Winter, here?"

I didn't get a reply right away…mainly because they were ogling Winter.

That ticked me off for some reason.

"Hey!" I shouted. "This is serious! Stop looking at her like she's a pole dancer or something!"

And _now_ they were in fantasy land. Goddamn it….

In all honesty, I myself _might_ have gone into my own little fantasy of Winter being a pole dan-.

 **SLAP!**

Damn it, Colt! Snap out of it!

…

…

In any case, Neo's more likely to be a pole dancer than Winter anyway.

 **SLAP!**

Goddamn it!

I cleared my throat to get their attention, but they were still off in their fantasy land.

Winter scoffed in disgust. " _Men_."

Unfortunately, she had a point.

With a sigh, I pulled out Lucky and fired a round at the sky.

 _That_ got their attention.

"Okay, back to what I was going to say," I said before they could go back to fantasy land. "They're going to attack at nightfall if we don't give up Winter by then."

"Why don't we just give her up, then?"

I took a deep breath.

"…I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that."

"Come on, Colt!" Another voice shouted. "We don't want no trouble with the White Fang!"

"I _understand_ that, but-."

"Then just let them have her!"

"You all know Winter's next to me, right?"

"We don't care!"

Goddamn it.

"Besides," another militia man spoke. "Isn't she a part of some military? She can handle herself, can't she?"

"Yeah!" another voice shouted. "Let _her_ fight them off! She's got the training!"

Unfortunately, that was a good point. I had no doubt she could (probably) take out all the White Fang that were here by herself.

But that wasn't the _point_.

"They're right."

I turned to gawk at Winter. " _What?_ "

"I can handle mere grunts with ease," she stated. "And I'm not being egomaniacal when I say that."

Again, no doubt about that. But again, that's not the point!

"No one's saying you can't," I begin. "But-."

"Yeah! Let her deal with them herself!"

A chorus of agreement echoed among the militia.

Goddamn it….

"You know what? Fine."

I throw my hands in the air. "I was gonna come up with this cool plan that could work, but okay, fine! Let's leave it to the Specialist!"

I grab Winter's hand, ignoring the shocked look on her face (and the burning in my cheeks).

"Assholes, the lot of you."

I drag her through the crowd. I keep walking until we reach the village entrance.

I let go of her hand and turn to her. "…Well?"

She had been gazing at the hand I had grabbed with a contemplative stare before looking at me.

"Well, what?"

"Are we going or not?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Going where?"

"To fight the White Fang, of course."

"I said I can handle it myse-."

"I _know_ that," I interrupt. "But I can't, in good conscious, let you do this alone. I don't care how skilled you are."

I gesture to the open field beyond the entrance. "Now, are we going to kick some White Fang ass or not?"

She stares at me for a moment.

…

…

…

"You're an interesting man, Colt."

 _And_ my cheeks were burning again.

"Er, right! Um…l-let's go then."

"You two leaving without me?"

Winter and I turned to find Vert standing with arms crossed.

I looked confused. "Vert?"

He smirked. "What? You thought _I_ was also gonna leave you two to fight the White Fang? Can't have the next generation of Huntsman upstage me now, can I?"

"I'm not a Huntsman," I pointed out.

His smirked widened. "But you're on the right track."

…

…

…

Wow. That…actually means a lot to me, and coming from him no less!

"Still haven't even made me break a sweat in our training sessions, though."

Goddamn it.

I deadpanned. "Wow, we were having a moment, and you ruined it. Thanks for that."

He shrugged. "It's what I'm here for."

You lost some points, buddy.

I sigh. "Well, I guess we shou-."

"WAIT!"

Oh, what now?

I turned to find the other members of the militia.

One of them stepped forward. "Er, we wanted to…uh, apologize for how we were, well…acting. And we'll be standing by to back you guys up!"

"Oh…well, that's great a-, wait. Back us up?"

The militia took a step back as the man spoke again.

"Er, yeah! You all can handle this just fine! We, uh, we're just gonna hang back and, er…provide support! Yeah."

…

…

…

Screw it. It's the thought that counts.

"Well, alright then."

I turned to Winter and Vert. "Shall we?"

With a nod from both of them, we made our way towards the open plain.

* * *

We stood there in the middle of open ground, Winter and myself tapping our foots impatiently while Vert took the time to sharpen his arrows.

We're out in the open, damn it! They should've seen us and approached by now!

"Where the hell are they?!" I shouted.

"Patience is a virtue," Vert stated sagely as he sharpened his last arrow.

"I know _that_ , but this is ridiculous!"

Seriously, don't they have someone keeping watch for something like this?

I sighed.

Well, guess I should make small talk.

"Hey, Winter?"

The Specialist eyed me.

"I couldn't help but realize the fact that maybe there should be some form of aid from the Atlas military. You _did_ get shot down, after all."

"A distress beacon was sounded the moment I was attacked," Winter said. "I was automatically put through to another base and informed them of the attack. They should be sending a squadron to retrieve me sometime today."

I hummed. "…Guess it was a bit much to ask for them to arrive around now then, huh?"

Vert grunted. "Them coming in with their guns and machines would've caused a lot of unneeded collateral to the village, which is the last thing we want."

He turned to Winter. "No offense to the Atlas military, of course. We just don't want anything to befall the village."

Winter nodded. "No offense taken."

He had a fair point. If only the three of us took down the White Fang here and now outside the village, then there wouldn't be any collateral damage, whether it be to the village or its inhabitants.

Vert's gazed shifted to the forest. "Here they come."

I tensed as I saw what looked like 20 White Fang approach us from the tree line.

And that guy with the different-shaped mask was leading them.

"So," the leader said with a huff. "You're hear to give up the Schnee?"

…

…

…

I turned to Vert and Winter, who had narrowed eyes.

Guess they noticed it too.

"Er…not exactly."

My hands hovered above Lucky and MM.

The leader crossed his arms. "Oh? So you intend to fight?"

I narrowed my eyes. "We do."

The leader chuckled. "You've chosen unwisely."

"Maybe…."

My hands fell on the grips of my guns. "Before we do this, I've got a question for you."

The leader raised an eyebrow. "And that is?"

…

…

"Where's your _actual_ leader?"

The "leader" faltered for a bit, but steeled himself. "You're talking to him."

"Do you really think I can't tell the difference between voices? I'll admit, you sound _a lot_ like the guy I spoke to earlier, but your voice is just a tad low of an octave."

From the corners of my eyes, I found Winter's hand on the hilt of her sword and Vert with his bow drawn and an arrow marked and ready.

I stared through his mask. "So I'll ask again… _where_. _Is_. _He_?"

…

…

…

"GET THEM!"

All twenty White Fang charged at us. The half that had rifles began to aim them at us.

Winter sped towards them and immediately attacked the ones with the rifles. She sliced through each gun like butter. Those particular White Fang were left dumbfounded until Winter sped through again, knocking a few of them out with the hilt of her sword. When they were about to regroup on her, she sped back right beside me.

I stared at the scene with my mouth agape, and I turned to give Winter the same look.

"…What?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

That…was the most amazing thing I'd ever seen! She was so graceful in her attack, too!

And to be honest…it was kinda hot to see her kick ass.

Vert whistled. "Not bad. Guess I've got nothing to worry about with the next generation of Huntsmen and Huntresses.

The White Fang that had been disarmed drew swords and charged with a battle cry.

Vert grinned. "Now let me show you what this old man can do."

He aimed an arrow into the air and fired.

The White Fang watched the arrow soar into the air.

"…Hah!" one of them shouted. "You missed!"

Vert had a manic smile. "I _never_ miss."

The arrow came falling down and landed in the middle of the White Fang-.

 **BOOM!**

And boom goes the dynamite…Family Guy was a really funny show.

The group of terrorists were flung off their legs. Those closest to the blast found themselves unconscious. The others simply had their Aura's depleted.

As they were about to get up, they screamed in pain as Vert fired arrows into their kneecaps.

I winced. That _had_ to hurt.

The only one that was able to charge was the "leader". Vert was about to fire when I held my hand up.

"Actually, _I'll_ take this guy."

I marched forward and drew my weapons, holding them by the barrels.

The "leader" swung his sword at me, but I was able to block it with Lucky and aimed MM at his left kneecap.

 **BANG!**

"Argh!"

His Aura protected him, but the impact (at close range, mind you) both depleted it and bucked his knee a bit, making him stumble. I used the moment to smack him in the head with the side of my gun.

I quickly grab him by his collar and place the scythe near his neck, making him visibly sweat.

"Now…I'm gonna ask again. Where. Is. Your. _Leader_?"

The grunt gulped. "W-Well, we needed leverage over you…a-and we knew you had a daughter, s-so…."

…

…

…

" _Wow_. Okay, then."

That's just…well then.

I purse my lips and shake my head. "You…have _no_ idea how much rage is building up inside me at the moment."

The man paled.

"I-In all honesty, I'm surprised I'm calm right no- YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

I smack him with the side of my gun again, knocking him out.

I run back towards the village, ignoring Vert's and Winter's shouts.

* * *

I had run through the village and up the path to my land. I ran through the entrance to find nothing out of the ordinary….

Well, save for the door to my house being busted open.

Shit, shit, shit!

I aim MM ahead of me as I wield Lucky for melee. I slowly edge up the steps and oh so slowly step through the busted door. I search the immediate area and find the furniture in disarray. I step into the kitchen and find no one there.

Taking a deep breath, I slowly make my way up the steps.

"I'm sure you'll find that our cause is just, child."

I hiss under my breath.

He was talking to my daughter.

"The humans do nothing but treat us like dirt. Why, I bet your _father_ doesn't even truly care about you."

"T-That's not true, you big meanie!"

I could tell she sounded afraid, but at least I knew she was alright.

"You will see the truth when you join the White Fang. We will take good care of you, child."

…Okay, screw being sneaky (not that I _could_ be sneaky when it comes to Faunus).

This motherfucker was trying to recruit _my_ daughter!

I stomped up the rest of the stairs and stormed into Violet's room….

Where I found the guy I was looking for holding a knife to my daughter's neck.

"Ah," he said condescendingly. "I was wondering when you'd get here."

"D-Daddy?"

I give Violet a soft look. "It's alright, sweetheart. Everything's gonna be okay."

"Why lie to the poor girl?"

I glare at the terrorist.

Now that I'm getting a good look at him, he turns out to be a wolf Faunus, judging by the extra set of ears on his head. His hair was a dark blue, with his eyes being a moonlight yellow.

"It's not a lie," I state. "It's something I plan to make happen."

"Oh?" the wolf Faunus asks, amused. "And just how do you plan on accomplishing that?"

"By kicking your ass."

"Swear!" Violet shouts, pointing a finger of doom at me. "Put a Lien in the swear jar!"

"Violet, now's not the time for-."

"Oh no, no," the wolf Faunus chuckles. "Go ahead. Put a Lien in the swear jar! We've got all the time in the world."

"Oh do we now?"

"Since I have your _daughter_ as a hostage, then yes, we do."

I girt my teeth.

"Have a seat," he says, gesturing to the empty chair.

I comply, glaring all the while.

"Now then…." He scowls. "What's a _human_ doing with a Faunus child?"

"She's my daughter," I said simply.

He scoffs. "Heh, right. "I've seen the pictures lying around. You're not this child's father at all."

"I've raised her for about two years now, so I'd like to think that I _am_ her father."

"No _human_ can father a Faunus child. Honestly, me taking her to join our esteemed organization would be a blessing for the child."

I let out a laugh. "HA! _Esteemed_?! I think you mean terrorist."

The man pressed the knife closer to Violet. "I'd watch what you say, _human_. Otherwise, an accident might befall this child."

Okay, I'm pretty sure my rage meter is close to breaking at this point.

"You hurt my daughter and I'll put a bullet in ya."

He smirks. "You're nothing but talk, _human_. Do you truly believe you can take me one on one?"

"Let my daughter go and see what happens," I growl.

"…Nah! I think I'll just hold on to her for a bit longer."

…

…

…

Okay, then.

"Violet?"

Said bunny faunus perks up.

"Remember what I said to do if a stranger tries to do something bad to you?"

"Bite the stranger?"

The wolf Faunus scowled. "There will be _no_ biting!"

I smirk. "Actually, I was talking about the _other_ thing."

"…Oh, yeah!"

The wolf Faunus's eyes narrowed. "Just what are you-?"

 **POW!**

He didn't get to finish his sentence due to my daughter sending her tiny fist _right_ in the man's family jewels.

He gasped in pain and held his manhood, dropping the knife and letting go of my daughter.

Violet rushed to me and wrapped me in a hug, which I gladly returned.

I pushed her back a bit and looked her in the eye with a smile.

"Good girl."

Violet giggled.

The wolf Faunus hissed in pain as he struggled to his feet.

"Violet, go downstairs and wait outside. I'll take care of the meanie."

She nods. "Kick his butt, daddy!"

She runs past me out of the room. I could hear her going down the stairs and running out the door.

I turn back and glare as I hold both Lucky and MM by the barrels for melee.

The wolf Faunus finally got to his feet and picked up his knife, as well as drew another for dual wielding.

"As I said earlier," he grit out with hateful eyes. "I'm going to enjoy watching you _bleed_."

"And as _I_ said earlier, I'm going to enjoy kicking your ass!"

With a roar, he charged at me and thrust his knives at me. I parried each one with both scythed-guns. We began to exchange a series of blows as we attempted to cut one another.

He made to slash my throat, but I was able to block with MM. I flipped Lucky and aimed at him, but he grabbed my arm and twisted it, forcing me to let go of the gun. He kicked it aside, then kicked my right leg out, making me stumble.

He backflipped, kicking me backwards to the wall, and landed in a crouch. He then took one of his knives and threw it at me.

 **THUNK!**

Jesus Christ, that almost stuck my head!

He let out a "tch". "I missed. Must be having an off day."

Not letting him get a second wind, I charged him and slammed him on the other side of the room. Thinking quickly, I grabbed the lantern nearby and smashed it against his head.

"Gah!"

He stumbled a bit as I took the gun-scythe I still held and brought the blade down on him. He was able to regain his bearings and block the attack with his knife. He spin kicked me, sending me rolling out the open door.

I slammed against the wall and let out a curse.

 **THUNK!**

Oh come on!

I scrambled away from the knife and ran down the hallway. I heard the wolf Faunus give pursuit.

I stopped at the end of the hallway, where a window was. I looked out it to find nothing but open ground.

I turned back to find the wolf Faunus twirling his knives.

"I'll admit, your good for a simple farmer."

I scoffed. "Gee, _thanks_. That means _so_ much coming from you."

The wolf Faunus chuckled as he readied his blades. "Tell me…what's your name?"

I readied my remaining gun-scythe. "Colt. Colt Remington."

"Well, _my_ name is Fenrir Azul. I'm known as the Blue Wolf of the White Fang."

Well, kinda expected his name to be something like tha- why did he suddenly growl like a wolf?

"Now let me show you _why_."

He dropped his knives as his nails suddenly became claws. His teeth began to sharpen like that of a wolf, and his eyes turned feral….

Oh dear god, he just went discount werewolf on me.

I think I might have bit off more than I can chew.

"Er…can we talk about thi-?"

" **ROAR!** "

"Oh shi-!"

Fenrir charged at me with speed so fast, I wasn't able to bring up my gun-scythe in time.

 **CRASH!**

And he apparently slammed into me with enough force to crash us both through the window of my two story house….

This was gonna hurt.

 **THUMP!**

"Agh!"

Yup! Hurt! Hurt everywhere!

I _would_ have thrashed about a bit more…had Fenrir not suddenly pounced me a-.

 **CHOMP!**

OH MY FUCKING GOD! HE BIT ME!

I screamed in pain as his teeth sank into my shoulder. He thrashed about trying to take a chunk of flesh off me. I quickly grabbed my gun-scythe and smacked his head with it three times before he finally let go of me.

I hissed as I grabbed my shoulder.

Jesus, there's a literal bite mark on me!

"The _hell's_ wrong with you?!"

Fenrir simply licked his lips and grinned ferociously. With a howl, he made to pounce on me aga-.

"LEAVE MY DADDY ALONE!"

Oh god no.

We both turned to find Violet there, holding the other gun-scythe I had dropped earlier.

Fenrir cackled. "HAH! You think you can use that on me, child? You can barely lift it!"

It was true. Violet was having a hard time keeping it steady.

"Violet!" I shouted. "Drop the gun and get away from here!

She started to shake. "N-No! I w-won't let the bad man hurt you, daddy!"

Fenrir laughed again. "Aw~, isn't that sweet! Just like a father and daughter."

He turned to me with a malicious grin. "Perhaps the _big bad wolf_ should gobble the little rabbit down, such is the way of predator and prey!"

I staggered to my feet. "You're gonna have to get through me, first!"

"…Those terms are acceptable!"

Fenrir pounce me again, but I was ready this time. I swung the side of MM at him and knocked him to the floor. Before he could get up, I jumped on him and continueally slammed the gun onto his head. He fought back, clawing at my body and face and wow those stung!

If my Aura doesn't heal those when it returns, I might be sporting a few scars.

And I heard that the ladies dig the scars….

Goddamn it, off topic!

While it was hard to ignore the claw attacks, I was able to repeatedly strike his head with the side of MM.

Unfortunately, he decided to stop with the claws and actually grab my armed hand and lean up towards me and-.

 **CHOMP!**

SONE OF A FUCKING FUCK! NOT AGAIN!

He bit me in the same shoulder as before, and I screamed in pain.

Alright, screw this!

I aimed MM right at this motherfucker's knee joint-.

 **BANG!**

And blew his knee out.

"ARGH!"

He stumbled to the floor in pain, but I didn't let up. I stood and stomped on his blown out knee, making him scream even more. I grabbed him by the hair and shirt and _threw_ the asshole right into the shed that happened to be nearby.

He crashed through the door and slammed into the wall. He groaned, but was silenced by several items that ranged from farm tools to miscellaneous items falling and hitting his head.

The seventh item (which for some reason was a small anchor) knocked him out. If this was a cartoon, there'd be a small bump forming on his head.

I panted and held my injured shoulder. I stumbled towards Violet, who stood there still shaking.

"Violet?"

She jumped a bit and oh thank god her finger wasn't on the trigger.

I held out my hand. "Give me the gun-scythe."

She nodded shakily and handed me Lucky.

I holstered it and MM and knelt down to her level.

"Violet…I told you to run."

She looked down. "I-I know, it's just…I already lost one daddy."

Oh god.

"And I lost Granpda Cole…I don't want to lose you, too."

…

…

My god, she knows how to tug at one's heartstrings.

"Come here."

I wrapped her in a hug, one she gladly reciprocated.

"I'm not going anywhere…understand?"

She nodded, burying her face in my chest. I smiled and patted her between the ears….

Why do I hear sniffling?

I looked up to find Vert and Winter standing there, watching the two of us.

"…Is one of you _crying_?"

Vert immediately pointed to Winter, who squawked in indignation.

"I-I was not!"

She turned her head to hide her face. I think she was blushing, too. Though that could've been my imagination.

I sigh and stand up. "Well…that takes care of the White Fang."

Vert nodded. "Yup."

Winter, having calmed herself, strolled towards me.

"I…I'm sorry I brought this trouble here."

I smiled. "Eh, it's not your fault. The White Fang are just idiots."

Vert scoffed. "Understatement of the year."

He gestured to the village. "Now…I think we need to get your wounds looked at."

Oh right. The claw marks and the bites and OH MY GOD THEY STILL HURT!

* * *

While I was being tended to at Doc's, the militia threw the captured White Fang in jail at the sheriff's and had to chain up Fenrir. I winced when I heard that last part cause that was pretty much gonna vindicate him about how the humans treat the Faunus like animals….

Not that I was gonna do anything about it. HE BIT ME GODDAMN IT! I'm staying the hell away from that lunatic!

With Doc's treatment and my Aura returning, the bite mark wasn't as bad as it was before. As for the claw marks…well, let's just say I got some scars now.

Chicks dig the scars, if I heard correctly.

I stepped out of Doc's and found Winter and Violet waiting for me. The latter immediately wrapped me in a hug. I chuckled and pat her head.

I looked up to Winter. "So…when's Atlas gonna pick you up and the White Fang we captured?"

Winter sighed. "There was an emergency that came up and took priority. They won't be here till tomorrow."

Goddamn military issues.

I sigh. "Well…the inn should have a room left vacant, so you can-."

"You can stay with us!" Violet exclaimed.

WHAT?!

"We have a guest bedroom for when stuff like this happens," she informed Winter. "You could stay there for the night!"

Winter gave a small smile. "That's…rather kind of you, but I think the inn will be just fine."

"Please~!"

Well shit, Violet's using the pout on Winter….

And it was super effective! If Winter flinching was anything to go by.

"Er…well, if it's alright with your father?"

Violet turned her pout on me next.

…Damn it, that pout is _powerful_!

I sigh. "Yes, it's alright."

"YAY!"

Violet jumped in joy.

We both chuckled at her.

"Violet," I said. "Why don't you head back to the house? I'm gonna talk to Winter for a bit."

"Okay, daddy!"

Violet began skipping back to the house….

"Have fun with the pretty lady, daddy!"

I brought out The Claw.

"EEP!"

Violet sped towards the house.

I smirked. Works every time.

I turned to Winter. "So…uh…."

She raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

Goddamn it, why is this so hard? It's because she's a beautiful woman, that's why.

"Er…I was wondering…if you wouldn't mind me…buying you a drink?"

Oh dear god, I can't believe I was able to do that.

Winter hummed. "…I shouldn't really consume any alcoholic beverages since I'll be picked up tomorrow."

…Made sense, but I wasn't about to give up on this.

"Come on," I drawled. "Just one drink is all. What's the worst that could happen?"

She gave me a deadpan stare.

"Yeah, probably shouldn't have said that," I admitted. "Still…come on. Indulge me a little, huh?"

…

…

…

She humphed with a smile. "Very well…I suppose I can indulge you in your offer."

Oh sweet heavenly whatever deity is watching me, thank you!

"Just one, however," Winter stated. "And that's it."

I nod. "Right. One drink only."

* * *

 _(Several drinks later)_

"And the White Fang think they can just attack me and get away with it but they c-can't and w-won't and I'll s-see to it that they rot in prison for the rest of their lives."

I nod wearily and take another sip of my Valean "Root Beer".

"They attack me because of my father who is an asshat who should take a class in proper parenting and should learn to be a better father and be nicer to the Faunus because they've done nothing wrong and this drink is wonderful, so can I have another?"

A drunk Winter is a funny Winter.

Beef shook his head. "Nah, I think you've had enough."

Winter glared…well, as much as she could while drunk, which was impressively quite a bit.

"I-I'm a S-Specialist in the A-Atel ass military-."

I choked on my drink as I snorted in laughter.

"-and I c-can handle another d-drink because I am a S-Specialist which m-means I am the besht of the besht."

Actually, I'm pretty sure the best of the best in the Atlas Military is Ironwood himself. I didn't say this out loud, of course.

Beef shook his head. "Nope, you've had enough."

He turned to me. "Same goes for you."

I would've argued with him…but everything was blurry, so I think he was right.

I grunted and pulled out some Lien and tossed it on the counter.

"K-Keep the change."

I shook Winter's shoulder. "C-Come on, we should go."

Winter glared lazily at me. "I c-can handle another."

No she can't….

Screw it.

I grab her and throw her over my shoulder.

"H-How dare yu," she groaned. "D-Do you not know w-who I am?"

"Y-You're a drunk p-pretty lady who needs to s-sleep."

She groaned again.

I made my way towards my house.

* * *

I had a sense of déjà vu as I stumbled up the stairs with a drunk Winter over my shoulder.

I peeked into Violet's room to find her asleep.

Good.

I turned and went into the guest bedroom….

At least, I thought it was.

"Whoopsh. My room, not the gueshtsh."

Winter moaned. "Don't care…sleep~."

…

…

…

I was drunk, so of course I simply shrugged and gently placed Winter on my bed….

Though I wasn't drunk enough for common sense to _completely_ leave me.

"I shleep in guesht room. Sleep tight."

I turn to leave-.

"No~."

I was suddenly grabbed and pulled onto the bed, Winter holding on to me as though I were a stuffed teddy bear.

W-Winter, I-."

"Sssssssshhhhhh," she shushed. "Sleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep."

I…didn't really have a response for that.

Plus…when would I ever have this opportunity again?

So, I simply stayed quiet and let her hold me.

It was a few seconds later when sleep took me.

* * *

 _(Morning)_

…

…

…

Oh god, my head…again.

Déjà vu sure was a bitch.

I groaned, yet it seemed muffled for some reason.

Odd…maybe it was because of the pillows I was pressed against-, wait.

Pillows…as in _plural_?

But I only had _one_.

I groggily opened my eyes to figure out what was wrong….

Then realized absolutely _nothing_ was wrong. Everything was _right_ in the world.

I don't know how, but my face was currently being pressed against Winter's breasts, and her arms are currently wrapped around my head, keeping me there.

…

…

…

Well, if I ever made a bucket list, I wouldn't have to add motorboating Winter Schnee to it.

Still, as much as I would enjoy staying within man's hopes and dreams, I needed to get out of this predicament before she woke up.

I did _not_ want to be castrated, thank you very much.

I slowly moved my arms to grab her own and tried to pry them off.

Winter moaned and held tighter.

Wonderful.

Okay, time for a new strategy.

I poked her stomach.

No reaction.

I poked it again.

I heard a moan.

Okay…gotta be careful on this one.

I poked her twice this time, and a whine was hear before she shifted slightly...

I stepped it up a notch and poked her _three_ times.

This got her to whine again and shift, only more like where she turned her entire body, letting me go in the process, to get away from whatever was bothering her.

I quickly sat up, then immediately regretted it as the hangover was _killer_.

I groaned and rubbed my head. I looked back to find Winter's back to me. I slowly stood up and stalked towards the window. I looked out….

Huh, the Atlas military showed up at the village entrance.

Guess it's time for Winter to leave…that weird sad feeling in me is probably nothing.

I turned around and went back to Winter.

I shook her shoulder. "Winter, time to get up."

A groan escaped her lips.

"Your ride's here."

She groaned again, but didn't get up.

…

…

"Oh my, it's General Ironwood!"

Winter immediately sat up and saluted. "General Ironwood, si- oh Oum, my head!"

The Specialist rubbed her head as I chuckled.

"Yeah, I know how you're feeling."

She glared at me. "…I had said only _one_ drink."

I shrugged. "Not my fault you wanted another."

She growled and rubbed her eyes.

"Anyway, looks like your ride's here."

She slowly sat up form bed to look out the window.

"It appears so."

She turned to me with a smirk. "Walk me over there?"

I grinned. "Of course."

* * *

Winter, Violet and I watched as the White Fang from yesterday were being loaded on a Bullhead meant for them.

I saw Fenrir struggle with his bonds. "Just you wait, Colt! I'll escape and come back for you. And your little rabbit, too!"

Who does he think he is? The Wicked Witch of the West?

Still, I wasn't about to take his threat lightly.

"Don't worry," Winter said. "They'll be in prison for a _long_ time."

I scowled for a bit. "They better be."

Winter frowned a bit. "…By the way, sorry for taking your bed last night."

I shrugged. "It's alright."

Considering what happened this morning (even if she doesn't know about it), we're _more_ than even for that.

Winter smiled…which was quite stunning, really.

"I thank you for choosing to aid me."

"Think nothing of it. I know you could've handled it yourself, but I'm not the kind of guy to leave a person hanging."

Winter let out a small giggle. "So it would seem…as I said, you are a very interesting man, Colt."

I felt my cheeks burning again.

"R-Right."

She held out her hand to me. "I hope we can meet again someday."

…

…

…

I smiled. "Yeah…maybe."

I took her hand in my own, and I could've sworn there was some form of electricity there like from yesterday. It wasn't static electricity, that's for sure.

Eh, probably nothing.

Winter smiled…then gave me a stern glare.

"You still destroyed Atlas military property."

Oh, for God's sake!

"Are you _still_ on about that?!"

"Yes."

"It wouldn't have been destroyed had you just called it off! I was defending myself!"

"You still did it."

"…If you expect me to pay for it, I'm afraid you'll be disappointed to know I can't."

"I know."

Once again, it's almost like she was gonna smirk.

"It's simply fun to hold it over your head like this."

I give her a deadpan stare…then sighed.

"Whatever."

I suddenly got bold and held up her hand to give it a quick kiss.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Miss Schnee," I say with mock politeness.

I think Winter was trying to not laugh, if the trembling of her tantalizing lips is anything to go by. I think she might've had a light blush on her face as well, but I couldn't tell since she gave me a mock bow.

"And it was a pleasure meeting _you_ , Mr. Remington."

She stood up and smiled down at Violet. "You too, Violet."

My daughter waved her hand. "By pretty lady!"

With a final smile and nod to the both of us, Winter boarded the transport meant for her.

Before the ramp lifted and closed, I saw Winter turn her head back to me and smile.

Her smile really was beautiful.

Violet sighed. "Another pretty lady gone, daddy. Stop missing out!"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, yeah."

"Don't 'yeah, yeah' me, mister! You're always lonely and-."

I brought out The Claw.

"EEP!"

Violet sped back to the house.

…

…

…

I'll admit, maybe she was right _this_ time, but what was I supposed to do?

She's a Specialist in the Atlas Military.

I'm a simple farmer outside the Kingdom of Vale.

It probably wouldn't have worked anyway….

Still…one can dream, can't he?

With a sigh, I walked back to my house.

* * *

 **A/N: And so end's my second year.**

 **We lost someone special to me and Violet. Cole Barton, or Old Man Barton as he is known.**

 **A moment of silence for his passing.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Okay. Rest in peace, gramps.**

 **Of course, that's not the only thing that happened. I got to meet Winter Schnee!**

 **Am I planning to pair myself with her? Maybe. Maybe not. Pairing's still up in the air. Though I wonder if this chapter might be a bit** ** _too_** **convincing? Cause this could easily be one of those times where the guy** ** _really_** **likes this one girl yet he falls for another...**

 **Eh, who knows?**

 **Still...that's quite the way to meet her. And I got to fight an Atlesian Knight-130...and won! Not to mention fight that Fenrir guy, who bit my shoulder and gave me some claw marks mind you.**

 **Good thing chicks did the scars, or so I've heard.**

 **Does this mean I'm strong enough to stand among the students of Beacon...?**

 **No.**

 **Despite this being the older model, Blake (not mentioning Adam cause he's OP as fuck) took out several of these with ease in her trailer. And the newer models didn't fair any better in Volume 3 against Weiss and the others.**

 **As for Fenrir...I got lucky, and it's not like he's one of** ** _the_** **best in the White Fang, despite being referred to as the Blue Wolf of the White Fang.**

 **Maybe when canon shows up, I'll be strong enough. Maybe not. Just have to wait and see.**

 **Still no Semblance either...**

 _ **Yet.**_

 **Next chapter, I meet Team CFVY! No one has been able to guess how I plan on meeting them, yet. Though, I'm sure you all will be able to figure it out.**

 **Oh the drama that will occur when I meet Velvet when I have her little sister as my adopted daughter.**

 **After that, the three years will be done and we'll officially be in canon, where I'll have to make a choice.**

 **But that's for later.**

 **If you enjoyed reading this, be sure to follow and fav. Leave a review to tell me what you thought.**

 **See you in the next update.**

 **LATERS!**


	8. Beginning Arc: Chapter 8

**A/N: Welcome back to another installment of My Turn!**

 **Well damn, another long chapter, and it took over a week, too. Then again, it's my third year, so yeah. This** _ **should**_ **be the last time a long chapter happens, but who knows?**

 **This story has reached over 100 favs and reviews! YES!**

 **This is the final year before canon, so let's get it out of the way.**

 **Time to meet Team CFVY!**

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY._

* * *

 **Third Year**

* * *

Just like the year before, things had returned to normal after Winter Schnee left.

I went back to tending to my farm, and Violet remained the adorable little bunny that apparently has decided to take an interest in my love life.

Once again, these things take time, damn it!

She kept going to random woman in the village to convince them to go on a date with me. Admittedly, a few woman tempted me, but I turned them down….

And I don't even know why. It wasn't _just_ because I held no interest in them. Hell, some of them seemed like women I'd like to get to know.

Yet my heart told me "no".

Either the right woman hasn't come along yet…or she already _has_ and I was too stupid to act on it.

The former seems more likely since the only two women I've met that I actually spent some time with were Neo and Winter, and…yeah, there's no way. I'd count Amber, but all that happened was that she, along with Qrow, escorted me to the village.

Still…maybe I'll see her again?

Unlikely, but who knows?

In any case, the final year before what I know to be the canon RWBYverse has arrived. Just needed to get through this last year before I could properly make a decision on whether or not I should interfere with what may or may not occur. Still not sure if what's depicted in the show will happen here.

Just have to wait and see.

I once again asked Vert to step up my training a bit after our encounter with the White Fang. I needed to be ready for when canon approached….

Or if the White Fang will try to take revenge on us.

From what I heard, the White Fang that attacked had made the mistake of not contacting the rest of their comrades. Therefore, it was unlikely that they knew of my (and the village's) involvement in defending Winter Schnee. And the ones that _did_ were all in prison….

Still, if TV has taught me anything, it's that there are ways for word to get out. That, or the ones in prison don't stay there for long. Seeing as that Fenrir guy had a freaking nickname in the White Fang, he may have been important. Not sure if it's enough to warrant a jail break, but one can never be too sure.

I had hoped that this last year could go without there being any events befalling the village, or _me_ specifically….

Should've known better than to hope for something like that.

* * *

I was in the middle of another sparring session with Vert.

He brought his bow about to whack me with, but I blocked it with Lucky and aimed MM right at his head. He shifted his bow to move my aim a few degrees to the left, making me miss my shot.

He struck my abdomen with one end of his bow, then flipped the other around to whack me in the head. I staggered a bit, but was able to bring MM up to aim again.

He grabbed my arm to twist it in an attempt to disarm me, but I was ready. I brought the scythe of Lucky down towards his arms. He quickly let go to avoid the dismembering blow.

I flipped Lucky around and aimed both revolvers at him, but he already had two arrows drawn on his bow. He fired both, with hit my hands and would've seriously hurt them had it not been for my Aura.

"Agh!"

I dropped both guns due to the force and pain, and Vert already had another two arrows drawn and aimed. He fired both, the arrows hitting the edges of my jacket and sending me back against the wall, keeping me there.

I groaned as I rubbed my hands, while Vert holstered his bow and chuckled.

"Well…you managed to last longer than last time. And you made me break a sweat too!"

Huh…guess I was getting better if Vert had to actually _try_.

"Not much, but still."

Damn it, Vert.

He approached me and pulled out the arrows from the wall, allowing me to roam free. I walked past him to collect Lucky and MM and holster them.

"By the way, I got something for you."

I turned with an eyebrow raised, and found him holding a box out to me.

I took it. "What is it?"

He rolled his eyes. "You're supposed to open it to find out."

I deadpanned at him, then simply opened the box….

And Crocodile Dundee was the first thought I had when I gazed at the item inside.

"You still have that problem where you get disarmed of your gun-scythes easily. You're improving, but it's still there. While I'm making sure you can stand on your own in hand-to-hand, it doesn't hurt to have an extra weapon hidden around.

I was speechless as I pulled out the huge-ass knife. Seriously, I think it was as big as my head! And as an added bonus, it looked similar to the knife that Crocodile Dundee would use!

"Using a knife in combat is easier to learn than most weapons, so you should be able to use that properly in no time."

Before I could thank him, he gestured out the door.

"Alright, let's go Colt."

"…Wait, what?"

"We have an important town meeting to attend."

Oh right…that.

I shrug. "Lead the way."

As we both exited the house, I turned to him.

"Vert…thanks."

He smiled. "Think nothing of it."

* * *

I stood beside Vert as the rest of the villagers had gathered in the town hall and took their seats. On the podium stood the village elder (or Chief or mayor or whatever you want to call him), Elder Julius Orion, along with his assistant, who happened to be his son.

"Yes, yes, please take your seats!" the elder's son, Brazen Orion, said.

I stood there, still gazing over the Crocodile Dundee knife I had gotten from Vert. Seriously, am I destined to get lucky only in situations like this?

If the luck I had could be transferred to my training sessions or my times in the forest with the Grimm, then I'd be a happy man.

As I gazed over the knife, I tried to think of a name for it….

"Dundee."

Vert turned to me. "What?"

"Dundee," I repeated with a smile. "That's what I'm naming my new knife."

Vert scrunched up his face in thought. "That's a…rather odd name for a weapon."

He wouldn't think so if he had seen the movie Crocodile Dundee.

"It's a name that only I know," I stated.

He shrugged, accepting my statement.

The townspeople had finally gathered, Violet being the last one to come in. She immediately spotted me and ran to my side, hugging me. I smiled and pat her head.

"Alright, settle down, now!"

The villagers grumbled for a few seconds longer before coming to silence.

"Thank you."

Brazen stepped off the podium, allowing his father to take the stand.

Elder Orion cleared his throat. "Now…as I'm sure you all know, Grimm Week is approaching."

Grimm Week…this was a week in the entire year where the number of Grimm in the area surrounding our village increased _exponentially_. As in, too much for us, as simple villagers, to handle.

"And as we have for years, we have sent in a request for a Huntsman or Huntress to aid us in repelling the Grimm."

There were several scoffs in either disgust or anger.

During my time here, I learned that the village had done put out a request like this ever since the village was first founded.

The problem? Their request was either denied or outright ignored.

I didn't really believe it at first, but after the past two years…if it weren't for the show and fanfiction, my opinion of Huntsmen and Huntresses might have lowered a bit.

The show…well, I guess I can't really assume that all the students (or actual Huntsmen for that matter) were nice and were willing to help out a village or something by accepting their request, even if it was for a grade or money.

As for fanfiction…the imagination truly is mind boggling. It's because of fanfiction that I learned to actually _think_ about how the world or Remnant might actually be like.

For instance…Coeur Al'Aran. Those few chapters in Professor Arc involving "Professor" Arc and Team RVNN, along with Qrow Branwen and Taiyang Xiao Long- no wait, er "Bran Ravenwen" and "Tai Xin-Lin".

Yeah, they had everyone fooled by changing their names like that…NOT!

…And now I internally weep that I'd never get to finish that fic…or get to read that Jaune/Winter fic he has planned for the future.

 **(A/N: No really, he does. Go to his profile and see for yourself after this)**

WINTER KNIGHT! BEST CRACK SHIP OUT THERE…THAT _I_ STARTED!

…Once again, off topic.

Anyway, they went to that Misenwood village, and the villagers actually didn't like Huntsmen or Huntresses, seeing them as either a source of their problems…or a source of fear.

Not that they weren't justified with the fear part. I completely agree.

After all, it was made clear by Adam in that flashback episode in Volume 3 that Huntsmen and Huntresses (that last one is more an assumption) can stray off the path of good and go rouge.

Just as stated in the Professor Arc fic, a Huntsman or Huntress could probably wipe out an entire village without breaking a sweat….

I really hoped I never found out if it was true.

In any case, the other villagers have a low opinion of Huntsman and Huntresses. Vert was the only exception because he _lived_ here and made friends with everyone.

"However," Elder Orion said. "It is with great pleasure that I inform you that, this year, our request…has been answered!"

…

…

…

No one was as pleased as the Elder about this.

Most wore looks that outright shouted that they didn't believe him. The ones that _did_ believe him were rather upset.

"Why now of all times?!" one villager shouted. "Why not any of the other times we asked?!"

The rest voiced their agreement with him.

"We don't need no stinking Huntsman from the Kingdoms!"

"Yeah! We've been getting on just fine without them!"

Several other villagers had their say in the matter. I looked to Vert, who simply shook his head in disappointment. I turn down to Violet to find her looking at me with a worried look. I smile and pat her head.

"Now, now," the Elder said. "I'm sure you all are aware that when it comes to Grimm Week, we _barely_ survive…but at a cost."

Yeah. Several villagers had died in the Grimm attacks during this terrible week.

"With our request answered, perhaps we can avoid casualties this year."

He gave them all a look. "And I'm sure _none_ of you want to be the unfortunate few that perish in these attacks were there _not_ to be extra help."

Some looked like they wanted to counter that…but they stayed silent as they all agreed.

They liked living, thank you very much.

Another villager, a woman, spoke up. "Is it a Huntsman or Huntress that's coming?"

"Both, actually."

Everyone gave him confused looks, and I was one of them.

"Our request has been answered…by a team of students at Beacon Academy."

The outrage was incredible.

"ARE YOU SHITTING ME?!"

"THEY'RE SENDING _CHILDREN_ INSTEAD OF REAL HUNSTMEN!"

"FUCK THE KINGDOMS!"

I'm pretty sure that last shout was _slightly_ uncalled for.

I sigh and pull out Lucky and fire a round into the air.

 **BANG!**

That shuts everyone up.

I holster Lucky and look to the Elder. "You were saying?"

He nodded. "Thank you, Colt."

He turned back to the villagers. "Now…I understand how you must feel about this, but we _need_ the extra help. The academies train the next generation of Huntsman and Huntresses with vigor. I'm sure whoever they send will be of immense help to our village."

Everyone stayed silent.

…

…

…

"Did they at least send us fourth-years?" one villager asked.

The Elder shook his head.

"Third-years?"

Another head shake.

"… _Second_ -years?!"

"They are, in fact, _first_ -years."

And the outrage returned.

 **BANG! BANG! BANG!**

Everyone shut up as I holstered Lucky again.

"Thank you, Colt." Elder Orion regarded the people. "Now…when it comes to first-years, they don't take missions until their second semester of the school year. Which means that they've had a full semester to learn the basics. And from what I've been told about the team being sent, they are no pushovers. They will be a great asset to the village during the week."

When some villagers made to say something, Elder Orion beat them to it.

"It's either this, or we will be hosting several funerals once again this year."

No one said anything….

"Don't first-years usually shadow a Huntsman or something?" I ask.

From what I remember, first-years shadow either a Huntsman or a sheriff or something. I'm only basing this off Volume 2.

"They will be shadowing Vert."

The man next to me nodded.

"He will be the one who will watch over them and will decide if they are to return from their mission earlier than expected. Any other questions?"

No one said anything.

"Very well, then." He gazed at a paper. "Now, these first years will be arriving at noon tomorrow. I know how you all feel about Huntsmen and Huntresses, but please…do try to be courteous to them. They are only children, after all."

No promises were made on that matter.

"I hereby call this meeting to a close."

With a final nod, the Elder and his son stepped off the podium and were the first to leave. The villagers filed out disgruntled.

The only ones left were me, Violet, and Vert.

"…Well," Vert finally said. "That went better than expected."

"No kidding," I sighed.

Violet looked confused. "Why was everyone angry? We get to have some Huntsmen come over!"

I pat her head. "Not everyone has the same opinion of them as you do, sweetheart."

She pouted. "But why?"

"…Let's just say this village has a bad history of being ignored by them and leave it at that."

I turned to Vert. "So, what now?"

Vert shrugged. "Wait until tomorrow, of course. Unlike the rest of the village, you and I will be sure to give them a warm welcome."

I nodded. "Sure."

"Who knows? Maybe we can convince one of them to fight you."

"… _Why_?"

"To see where you stand, of course! Fighting against me is one thing. You'll never win."

I glared at him.

"However, these students will be a good measuring stone to see where you stand in skill."

That…made sense, I guess. This way, at least I'll be able to know if I could've made it into Beacon had I been 17 instead of 24.

I sigh. "Oh alright."

"Don't sound so down about it. It'll be good for you! Consider it part of your training."

"Yeah, yeah."

I lift Violet up over my head to let her ride on my shoulders, causing her to giggle.

"See you till then, Vert."

"Bye, Mr. Bowman!"

Vert waved us off as we left back to the house.

* * *

 _(The Next Day)_

I was tending to the farm as usual, with Violet spreading the chicken feed around for the chickens.

Fun fact: they stopped attacking me now…though they still give me a stray peck when one is near.

I let out a sigh after finishing the morning work and wipe my forehead. I check my watch.

It's near time for that first-year team to show up.

Still time for a quick shower before I go welcome them with Vert.

"Violet," I say as I stab the pitchfork into the ground. "I'm gonna grab a quick shower. Stay near the farm."

"I know, daddy," she replies as she spreads more chicken feed.

I step into the house and take a quick rinse, cleaning myself of any sweat, dirt, and grime. After I'm done, I dry myself up and put on my usual clothes, and my cap. I put on the belt with my weapons in it.

Making sure I looked alright, I stepped out of the house.

"Alright, Violet. I'm gonna head to the village and see Vert."

"Going to welcome the people coming here?"

"Yeah."

"Can I come?!"

I crossed my arms. "That depends…is your room clean?"

"…"

"I thought I told you to have it cleaned since yesterday?"

She pouted at me, but I quickly closed my eyes.

"Nope, no dice. Go clean your room. You can meet the students later."

I heard a whine and some small stomping sounds. I opened my eyes to find Violet stomping towards the house.

I'll make it up to her later.

With a chuckle, I make my way to the village.

* * *

I made my way through the village, seeing Vert standing near the General store.

"Hey, Vert."

He nodded to me and walked beside me.

"So, what do you think the team will be like?"

Vert shrugged. "Either they'll be brats that think they're all that, or brats that might be good people."

"…Brats, huh?"

"All the young people are brats."

I shake my head, chuckling.

We're beginning to near the entrance. I see the Elder and his son standing by, waiting for the new arrivals.

"Are they here yet?" Vert asks.

"Not yet," Brazen responds. "But any minute now, a Bullhead will land here."

"Is that it?" I ask, pointing at an incoming Bullhead.

"So it is," Elder Orion stated.

We waited as the Bullhead approached and landed a few feet near the village entrance. The side doors opened and a group of four stepped out and….

Oh my god.

"Welcome to our village!" The Elder greeted.

The four consisted of two girls and two guys.

The first was a girl with pale skin and brown hair. She had on a beret and shades, and wore a stylish look in clothing: brown sweater, black pants, that…thing over her waist. Over her shoulder was what appeared to be a handbag….

But I knew better.

The second was a dark-skinned guy with dark copper hair and eyes that made him look like he was blind. He had scars over his chest, and wore a sleeveless orang xipper vest with black jeans. Over his wrists were a pair of gauntlets that had blades on them.

The third…had me _extremely_ nervous. She had pale skin with brown eyes and brown hair, as well as a pair of _very_ familiar brown bunny ears. She wore a short brown jacket over a black semi-translucent undershirt, as well as brown pants and black leggings. At her hip was a brown box…that I knew damn well was more than a box.

The last was a giant of a man. He wore samurai-looking clothing with armor over his shoulder, gauntlets over his wrists, and a huge broadsword on his back.

Dear Oum in heaven…it was Team CFVY!

But more importantly…Velvet was here!

And wow, she made her combat uniform look _good_.

 **SLAP!**

Goddamn it, no! She's seventeen right now! What's more, her little sister is my (adopted) daughter!

It'd be weird!

Vert nudged me and whispered. "Huh…didn't think you were into school girls."

Velvet's ears twitched.

I hissed and dragged Vert to a certain distance that Velvet (hopefully) wouldn't hear.

"W-What?! I'm no-!"

"Nothing to be ashamed of, Colt. They'll be eighteen soon."

Okay, a _thousand_ times no!

"That's not what's happening right now!"

"You sure? You seemed to eye that girl with the shades and the bunny Faunus. Not that I can fault you for the latter. People like bunny girls."

That's not what's- wait, I was eyeing Coco too?

Wait, no I wasn't!

" _First_ of all," I hissed. "I was _not_ eying the girl with the shades!"

"Yeah, sure."

"And _second_ of all, the reason I was _eyeing_ the bunny Faunus…doesn't she look familiar to you?"

Vert turned his gaze back to Velvet to examine her….

"Oh my Oum."

I nod. "Exactly."

"…Well, we'd need to be sure it's her before you say anything."

"She looks like an older Violet. Of course it's her!"

Not to mention I already knew her name and all that.

"One can never be too sure," Vert stated sagely.

Ugh.

"Elder Orion's waving us over."

I turned to find the Elder waving at us, gesturing for us to come over.

Well…let's see how this goes. Maybe I'll just make no mention of Violet just yet. Maybe after Team CFVY gets settled in at the inn.

Vert and I walk over, Team CFVY eying us. Though only Velvet was eyeing me warily.

Goddamn it, Vert.

"This," Elder Orion began. "Is the team of Beacon students meant to shadow you, Vert, and aid us in repelling the Grimm during Grimm Week."

The girl with the shades and beret, who I know as Coco, stepped forward.

"Hello, I'm Coco Adel, leader of Team CFVY."

Vert snickered a bit.

Coco chuckled. "Yeah, we get that a lot, but we represent our team name with pride."

Vert smiled. "Of course."

The blind guy, Fox, steps up. "I'm Fox Alistair, her partner."

Vert smirked. "Ah…I suppose you two do make a good couple."

Fox blanched. "T-That's not what I meant!"

Coco put on a lock of mock offense. "My, my Fox. Are you saying I'm not good enough to be your girlfriend?"

Fox glared at his leader. " _Coco_ -."

She chuckled. "Relax, I'm just kidding."

He yelped when she pat him on the butt.

"COCO!"

I had to cover my mouth to stifle the laughter that threatened to pour out. I was able to ignore the glare Fox sent my way.

Vert simply chuckled, then turned to regard the Faunus of the team.

Velvet stepped up. "Uh, my name is V-Velvet Scarlatina."

Vert frowned for a bit, then gave me a raised eyebrow. I gave him a smug look that said, "I told you so". He rolled his eyes and ignored me.

Finally, the giant stepped up. "I'm her partner, Yatsuhashi Daichi."

Vert made to say something, but the giant beat him to it.

"And no, we're just friends."

Vert sighed. "Such a shame. It would've been adorable. The gentle giant and the shy girl."

I'm with him on this one. There was this anime I had barely started watching (which I would now never finish) where this behemoth of a man somehow got this shy girl to like him. It was sweet and adorable and made me feel warm inside!

I think it was called…My Love Story or something…?

Off topic.

"Yup," Coco said with a pop on the "p", agreeing with Vert.

"A shame, indeed," Fox added.

"COCO!" "FOX!" VY shouted respectively.

Vert chuckled at the team. "Glad to see someone sees what I see…now if only someone here could've seen it as well with one of the last two girls he met-."

"WHY IS EVERYONE INTERESTED IN MY LOVE LIFE?!"

I panted raggedly after letting out that shout of outrage.

Vert's hands covered his mouth, stifling any laughter that would come. I set my mouth in a thin line as I turned to see the Elder and his son give me a smirk and disapproving frown respectively. A glance at Team CFVY showed that they gave me weird looks. When I looked around me, some villagers were either trying to hold in their laughter or give me knowing looks.

Seriously, it's like they think my love life is a soap opera!

Vert apparently decided to poke more fun at me.

"Excuse me, Miss Adel and Miss Scarlatina, do you two happen to be single? Cause Colt here-."

"That's it, I'm gone."

I turn and walk away.

I heard Coco hum. "Well…he seems pretty cute, and he's got a nice backside."

I ignored the warmth in my cheeks and walked faster.

"Oh come on, Colt," I heard Vert shout. "It's just a bit of fun!"

I walked even faster.

"Very well then…Miss Scarlatina, I have something to tell you regarding a relative."

I immediately zipped back to Vert and covered his mouth. "Not yet, damn it!"

Team CFVY gave me weird looks again, though Velvet's was one of suspicion.

"What about a relative?" She asked with narrowed eyes.

I glared at Vert, who didn't look sorry in the slightest.

I sighed. "Er…what Vert _meant_ was…there's someone I need to bring over to meet you."

Velvet looked confused. "Who-?"

The Elder's son cut in. "Perhaps this can be continued _after_ we get you four settled in?"

I owe you one, Brazen.

The Elder, who wore a knowing look, smiled. "Yes, that would be for the best."

The Elder and his son began walking in the direction of the inn. Vert gestured for Team CFVY to follow, then turned to me.

"Bring her over…and prepare for a hell of a reunion."

I nodded, gave an awkward smile to CFVY, who looked curious (Velvet sporting a look of suspicion), and ran off to my house.

* * *

Damn it, Vert! Making Velvet think I'm into school girls. I'm not! And all those animes I watched that happened to have the main character in a high school setting proves nothing!

Never did get to watch High School DxD….

Don't judge me! I never had the time! I had to prioritize what I watched. And yes, watching a show filled with large-breasted teenage girls fighting zombies or fallen angels or whatever while pining over this one (perverted) guy was _not_ a priority!

Off topic.

I entered my house and walked up the stairs.

I knocked on Violet's door.

"Violet?"

A small "eep!" was heard, and then some loud shuffling sounded off.

"J-Just a minute, daddy!"

Let me guess…she _still_ hasn't cleaned her room….

I swear to God, she better not be in that rebellious phase I kept hearing about on TV. That's not supposed to be until she's a teenager!

Some more shuffling was heard until it stopped. The door opened, revealing Violet in her purple dress.

"H-Hi daddy," she greeted with a nervous smile.

"…You didn't clean your room, did you?"

She laughed nervously. "Y-Yes, I did. See?"

I stepped inside to scan the room. Sure enough, there wasn't any sign of a mess on the floor or on her bed….

"You didn't just stuff everything in your closet, did you?"

Violet bit her lip. "U-Uh…no?"

One way I can tell if she's lying is if her bunny ears twitch.

And they just twitched.

"…So, if I open the closet door right now, a bunch of stuff won't come tumbling out?"

"…No?"

…

…

…

I begin to walk towards the closet.

Violet suddenly zips in front of the closet, her back against it.

"T-There's no n-need to check!"

"Well, if there's nothing in there, then there shouldn't be a problem with me checking."

Violet stood her ground and blocked the door.

"…You know I can just move you aside, right?"

She remained defiant.

"…Alright, here comes The Claw-."

"OKAY, OKAY!"

Violet slumped. "I shoved everything in the closet."

I pat her head. "There. Was that so hard?"

She glared up at me…which was the most adorable attempt at a glare I had ever seen.

"Now then," I continued. "Didn't you say you wanted to meet the Huntsman team coming over?"

Violet's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Yes!"

"Well, put on your shoes a-."

She was already at the door, her shoes on and laces tied.

"Come on, daddy!"

I chuckle at her excitement and follow her.

* * *

When we had gotten to the inn, I had asked Flan where Team CFVY was. He told me that Vert had taken them to the training hall to see what they were made of.

As Violet and I made our way there, I couldn't help but make sure of something.

"Hey, sweetie?"

Violet looked up at me in curiosity.

"Yes, daddy?"

"…You still don't remember what your mother and sister look like, right?"

Her ears drooped as she frowned.

"…No, I don't."

"…Would you say that you'd still be able to recognize, say, your sister? Or better yet… _know_ whether or not a certain girl is your sister?"

Violet pursed her lips. "…I remember something my first daddy once said. That I took after both my sister and my mommy."

She shrugged. "That said…I guess I'll just…know."

…Eh, good enough.

We finally made it to the training hall. I opened the doors for us to step through….

And was met with an amusing sight.

Coco was currently laying prone on the floor, but not by choice. Vert had his foot on her back and an arrow drawn and aimed at the back of her head.

Why was this amusing? Because Coco looked pissed as hell while her teammates looked amused.

Guess Coco was the first to be tested…and she failed horribly.

Vert took his foot off and smirked. "Not bad for a trainee. Still got a long way to go."

Coco quickly got up and glared at Vert. "You still haven't apologized!"

…Wait, what?

"Vert," I sighed. "What did you do now?"

Finally noticing my prescence, both turned, with Vert speaking first.

"Well-."

"He _ruined_ my shirt!"

…Huh, now that I'm looking better, she _was_ wearing a white shirt rather than the usual brown sweater she usually wears….

And to be honest, her current shirt was _very_ form-fitting-.

 **SLAP!**

NO! DAMN IT! SCHOOL GIRLS! BAD!

Ignoring the confused looks from CFVY and the amused look from Vert, I cleared my throat.

"Vert… _how_?"

"Spilled coffee."

"The team or the beverage?"

At least Vert let out a laugh at my moment of being a smartass. Team CFVY were giving me glares that I found hard to ignore.

Vert shrugged. "Eh, it'll be good as new after a good wash."

Coco glared at him. "That was a top-of-the-line designer shirt! That stain won't come off with a simple wash! What's more, it might shrink as a result!"

…I think fanfiction got it right with how much Coco was into fashion.

Then again, this is the year before canon, so maybe she lightened up…just a bit, at least? Have to wait till next year to know for sure.

While Vert and Coco were arguing (well, Coco was arguing while Vert was tuning her out), I looked behind me to find Violet hiding behind me.

"I thought you wanted to meet the Beacon team?"

"I-I do…but that one lady seems scary…and that guy's blank stare scares me!"

I chuckle. "Trust me, sweetheart. They aren't that bad."

At least, I _hoped_ they weren't that bad. They were first-years right now, so I can't really be sure about _how_ they acted at this point in time.

"And that giant keeps staring at me!"

Wait, what?

Sure enough, Yatsuhashi was currently eyeing Violet with an analytical stare….

Almost as though she seemed familiar.

He looked between Violet and Velvet, then turned his gaze to me.

I nodded.

His eyes widened, then went back to his partner, who was trying to calm down Coco.

Well…best get this over with.

"Er, Velvet?"

Said girl turned to me with a raised eyebrow.

"Um…there's someone I'd like you to meet…someone you haven't seen in a while."

Velvet looked confused. "Huh?"

I look behind me. "Say hello to the Huntress-in-training, dear."

Violet stepped out with a nervous smile. "H-Hello."

…

…

…

I swear, Velvet looked like she had seen a ghost.

Yatsuhashi stood near Velvet just in case, and Fox, probably by sensing her or something, noticed something off about her. Coco had ceased her one-sided argument to notice my daughter, and stared with an agape mouth.

"…Velvet?"

"Y-Yes?"

"Why is there a Mini you here?"

HAH! I knew it all along! Mini Velvet!

Velvet took a step forward. "V-Violet?"

Violet looked a bit confused, and perhaps wary, of this stranger who knew her name.

"How do you-?"

She stopped her question and suddenly had a stare-off with Velvet. The silence that followed was deafening. Two pairs of brown eyes stared into each other, almost as though they were having a silent conversation….

Violet finally said something.

"S…Sister?"

That one word was what broke the dam.

Tears poured out of Velvet's eyes as she suddenly _zooped_ towards Violet and wrapped her in a hug.

"V-Violet!"

Vert stared on with a smile. The same went for the rest of Team CFVY, though there was a bit of confusion there. Understandable, since they probably didn't know what was going on.

Violet was unmoving for a moment…then wrapped her arms around her apparent sister, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"A-Are you really my sister?"

Velvet pulled out and gave a joyous smile. "Y-Yes, I am!"

Violet made sure to look into her eyes when she said that…and found no hints of deceit in them. The tears now fell freely from Violet's eyes and she hugged her older sister, who returned the hug with vigor.

Sniff…sniff.

Vert turned to me. "Are you… _crying_?"

"W-What? No! I-I was, er…I need to step out for a minute."

I quickly stepped out to avoid anyone seeing the tears in my eyes.

* * *

After a moment to get some fresh air…yeah….I returned inside to find Violet talking to the rest of Team CFVY, probably wanting to meet the people her (now revealed) older sister was teamed up with.

When that had been done, Velvet had stepped towards me and asked for an explanation. Though I'm pretty sure her team wanted an explanation from _her_ about what just happened.

So…it was time to come clean.

Velvet had started first about how her parents had gotten divorced, and how her father had gained custody of Violet and produced some legal jargon bullshit that _somehow_ made it legal for Violet to never be in custody of her mother.

Needless to say, her team suddenly had a low opinion of her father. Not that I blamed them.

She then finished with how her father had taken Violet outside the Kingdom and had not bothered to inform her or her mother of where they would live, essentially making it so that Velvet would never see Violet again.

This is where I took over, explaining how I had gone to Cole Barton for work as his live-in farmhand, and how one of the conditions had been to adopt Violet, who was made an orphan after her father, the last farmhand, fell at the hands of the Grimm. I had accepted, and so the adoption had taken place.

And so I had raised Violet as my own, with the help of Cole before his passing. The two years had gone by fast, which led to here, when I had seen Velvet with her team….

Speaking of which.

"Er, Velvet?"

She turned to me. "Yes?"

"Um…I don't suppose you heard Vert's comment concerning me did you?"

"…" She crossed her arms. "I did."

"Well, er…he was just spouting nonsense. I assure you, it's not true. Tell her, Vert."

Vert was silent for a moment.

"…It's nothing to be ashamed of, Colt. These two will be 18 in a year or less-."

"VERT!"

"Oh, alright," he conceded with an eye roll. "It was just a comment to get him riled up. He's not a creep or anything."

Velvet stared at Vert, then me.

"…Okay."

Oh thank god.

Violet spoke up. "Why would daddy be creepy?"

"NO REASON!" Me, Vert and Velvet shouted.

I cleared my throat. "Well…that's the whole story."

CFVY took some time to process all this….

"Velvet?"

"Yes, Coco?"

"Your father's a dick."

Vert gave a pointed glare. "I may not condone what he did, but he cared for Violet all the same, and I'd appreciate it if you didn't insult the man."

Coco shrugged. "Whatever."

Vert sighed. "Now then, as much I love reunions, I believe we should get back to what we were doing."

He stood up. "Any of you three want to take me on?"

Fox, Velvet. Even Yatsuhashi hesitated. Coco was no pushover, and yet Vert handled her like nothing.

Vert sighed. "Right…how about fighting Colt?"

"What?" (Fox)

"What?" (Velvet)

"What?" (Yatsuhashi)

"What?" (Coco)

"What?" (Violet)

"WHAT?!" (Me)

Vert nodded. "You heard me. Any one of you want to fight Colt?"

"Vert," I hissed. "What the hell are you-?"

"I did say I'd get one of them to fight you."

Vert scanned the three. "…You there. Giant. You're sparring with Colt."

He's pitting me against Yatsuhashi?!

I pale. "Please tell me we're not doing this…."

* * *

"Oh dear god, we're actually doing this."

I stood on one side of the hall, and Yatsuhashi stood on the other. His hand rested on the grip of his blade, while my hands hovered above Lucky and MM.

Vert stood off at the side. "Now, this will be tournament style. First one with their Aura in the red loses."

I suddenly wish I had prepared my will before this. It's never too early to get a handle on the state of your affairs.

I turn to Vert. "I don't suppose I can talk you out of this?"

"Nope," he said, making a popping sound at the "p".

I turn to Yatsuhashi. "I don't suppose I could convince you to go easy on me?"

Before he could reply, Vert interrupted.

"Do that and I'm sending you and your team back to Beacon with a failing grade."

…

…

Yatsuhashi shrugged at me. "Sorry."

Goddamn it, Vert.

With a sigh, I draw my scythe-guns and wield them for melee.

"Let's just get this over with."

Why couldn't I fight Fox? Or Velvet? Hell, I'll take Coco! I don't care if she was just in a spar with Vert. I'll take a hollow victory any day!

Instead…I get Yatsuhashi.

The freaking _giant_!

Goddamn it, Vert.

"Are both combatants ready?"

Screw you, Vert!

Yatsuhashi nodded.

Vert nodded. "Very well…BEGIN!"

Yatsuhashi drew his sword and made to charge….

Fuck that! I'm not letting him anywhere near me!

I flip the guns around and aim them at the charging giant, firing every single round I had.

Yatsuhashi blocked the shots with his broadsword and continued to get closer. I panicked and began shooting the last two rounds in each gun at his legs. It didn't do anything since he blocked them as well….

And apparently decided to jump towards me- OH GOD NO!

I dodged to the side to avoid the strike that damn well would've killed me. Unfortunately, that sword had some _power_ in its attack. The shockwave damn well sent me rolling!

I was able to get to my feet, only to find Yatsuhashi already upon me, sword raised to strike.

I ducked and jumped through the opening between his legs (can't believe I pulled that off) and was once again thrown for a loop at the shockwave.

I holster MM and focus on reloading Lucky as Yatsuhashi turns to face me. By the time I holster my now loaded weapon and draw my empty one, the giant is already upon me.

"Oh crap!"

"Swear!" Violet shouted.

"Not now!"

I dodged the strike again and was once again sent flying by the shockwave. I rolled to my feet, already having reloaded MM. I drew Lucky and aimed them both to fire.

"Hey, handsome!"

I turned to who called me, which turned out to be Coco.

"You gonna start using the scythe part or what?"

"…No! I want to _live_ , thank you very much!"

Coco chuckled. "Drama queen…also, look out."

Wait, what?

I turned to find Yatsuhashi upon me again, the broadsword raised and dropping.

OH GOD WHY?!

Instinctively, I flipped my weapons around for melee and held them above me in some sort of attempt to defend myself.

 **BOOM!**

The shockwave that followed was intense, the hug broadsword having crashed onto the scythes of my guns…how that worked I don't know. And how the scythes were still _intact_ …I'll get back to you on that.

Yatsuhashi hummed. "Impressive."

"T-Thanks," I said through grit teeth, though I didn't _feel_ impressive.

My face was currently a shade of blue, my eyes were bulging, sweat began to build, my arms might be broken, and my knees were buckling like crazy.

"How…strong… _are_ you?!"

The giant shrugged. "Pretty strong."

He followed this statement with a kick to my gut, sending me tumbling back.

I staggered to my feet. There was no way I could beat this guy! He's too damned OP! And he's only a _first_ -year!

Sure, he obviously had training from some entry school before Beacon, but still!

I only had the training from Vert, which should've been enough really, since he's kicked my ass for up to three years now. You'd think I'd have gotten a bit faster or something. Maybe better perception so that I could better read my opponents and anticipate their attacks or something.

But nope! Getting my as kicked by a giant!

I suddenly felt like those wrestlers in the WWE, back in 2006, when The Great Khali had been a dominating force of nature. I still remember when he had debuted by attacking and completely _destroying_ the Undertaker.

Damn…where did the time go?

Once again…off topic.

In any case, I was not doing well….

Well, I had two options, both inspired by WWE.

I could either attack his legs and hopefully stagger him enough to gain the upper hand, or I could hop onto his back and lock him in a sleeper hold.

One option required me to keep a close distance, while the other would essentially keep that goddamn broadsword off my ass….

Screw it.

When Yatsuhashi made to attack, I quickly dodged by spinning around his side. I kicked the back of his leg, making him fall a bit, enough for me to hop onto his back and lock my arms around his neck and my legs around his midsection.

"SLEEPER HOLD!"

Yatsuhashi began to struggle around. He grabbed my arms and attempted to rip me off him, but I held firm. Turns out, struggling only locks it in tighter.

Thank you Here Comes The Boom.

I felt Yatsuhashi start to slow in his struggling….

OH MY GOD, I'M GONNA BEAT A GIANT!

I tightened my hold, making sure it would knock him out faster. His breathing became ragged.

"Go daddy!"

I smiled to myself. At least Violet was cheering me on….

My smile quickly went away when Yatsuhashi grabbed hold of my legs, keeping them there…which was weird. Shouldn't he be trying to loosen my arms or something?

Why would he be trying to keep me on? Unless….

Oh no. No, no, nonono!

My worst fear came to life when Yatsuhashi jumped into the air, intent on landing on his back…which was where _I_ was on.

Well…this is gonna hurt.

 **CRUNCH!**

Several wincing "ooh's" were heard.

…

…

…

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuggggggggggghhhhhhhhh….

Yatsuhashi, having regained his breathing, stood up and rubbed his neck.

There was scuffling heard, and the adorable face of my daughter came into view.

"Daddy! Are you okay?"

Vert and the rest of Team CFVY appeared in my view as well.

"Alright there, champ?" Coco asked.

"…Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuggggggggggghhhhhhhhh…."

Everyone winced at my wheeze of pain, which was rather similar to Loki's when he was smashed around by the Hulk in The Avengers movie.

"Yeah," Vert drawled. "We might have to take him to Doc's."

"Aaaaaaaaauuuuugggghhh," I concurred.

* * *

"You big meanie!"

We were currently a Doc's infirmary, where I had been placed on a gurney of sorts and checked on. Turns out, I had several broken ribs.

Doc said that this is what happens when over 500 pounds of pure muscle crashes down on you.

Yatsuhashi had mumbled he was barely over 280.

After my diagnosis and having been told to take it easy for a while, Violet had decided to call the giant a "big meanie" and proceeded to kick him repeatedly in the leg.

What made it funnier was the cute grunts she was exerting and the fact that Yatsuhashi just stood there, looking down in shame.

Everyone found this to be amusing if the snickers were anything to go by.

Hell, I found it funny myself.

Heh heh, oh it hurts to laugh.

Heh heh, ow.

Heh heh, ow.

Heh heh, ow.

Heh heh, ow.

Heh heh, ow.

DBZ abridged reference. Cross that off the list….

As well as a None Piece reference.

"Violet," I said. "Stop kicking the giant."

"He hurt you!"

"It was a spar. It happens."

She pouted with crossed arms and looked away.

Yatsuhashi rubbed his neck. "Er, I apologize for what happened."

I barely shrug. "No harm done…figuratively speaking, of course."

Doc came back in through the door. "Well…I'd say you're technically treated enough that you can walk on out of here, if you'd like."

As much as I didn't want to…the farm needed tending to, and I couldn't do that lying on this bed.

"Yeah, I'll do that."

I winced as I slowly sat up and moved my legs off the gurney.

Velvet and Violet looked worried, with the former speaking.

"S-Shouldn't you be resting?"

I shook my head. "I have a farm to tend to, and Violet can't do it on her own."

Vert pursed his lips…then a mischevious grin formed on his face.

"Well…why don't you have CFVY help you out?"

All four Beacon students gawked. "What?"

Vert shrugged. "It's only fair since the tall one injured my apprentice, and Miss Adel, you're the leader, which makes you responsible for your teammates actions. Miss Scarlatina is Mr. Daichi's partner and also responsible. As for Mr. Alistair…misery loves company."

All four students grumbled.

Vert turned to me. "What do you say? Let them help you?"

…

…

Screw it. I know I'm hurt. I'm not about to turn down a helping hand.

Plus, I may or may not enjoy the shenanigans that will ensue.

"Alright," I nod. "Violet, show them where the farm is."

She smiled. "Right! Come on you two!"

Violet took hold of Fox and Yatsuhashi's hands and began pulling them with her, the students letting her lead them.

I chuckled. "Right."

I stand on my feet…then immediately regret it as I wince and stagger.

Coco and Velvet were immediately at my sides, placing my arms around each of them.

"Easy there, champ," Coco said. "Don't push yourself."

I grunt. "I'm fine."

"Oh? So you don't want two lovely ladies at your side?"

"COCO!" Velvet shouted with a blush.

I stare blankly at the fashionista. "…You're minors."

She shrugged. "I can wait."

Okay, _no_.

I made to get away from the two, only to hiss in pain and nearly fall.

The two girls were able to catch me before I fell.

"Sorry, Colt," Coco said with a smirk. "You're stuck with us for now."

Velvet let out a shy smile.

Goddamn it.

* * *

I…was _so_ glad I let them help me with the farm work. Because now I got to see what Cole saw when he was showing me the ropes.

And let me tell you, this was comedy gold!

"AAAHHH!" Yatsuhashi screamed as he was running away from several cows.

I guess he pinched them too hard.

I laughed and wheezed in pain at the spectacle. Even Coco and Velvet were laughing.

"Come on, dude!" I shouted. "You're training to fight Grimm, yet you can't handle some cows?"

The giant ignored me in favor of running for his life.

I turned to Fox, who was currently climbing out of the pig pen after getting swarmed by the pigs and piglets. He was covered in mud and had a permanent scowl on his face.

"Same goes for you!"

He glared at me.

I turn to Coco and Velvet. "This is absolutely hilarious! I see why Cole had a good laugh when he was showing me the ropes."

Coco chuckled. "You're not wrong."

Velvet let out a giggle at the two male's misfortune.

I let out a laugh. "Yeah…now for you two."

Both turned to me with confused expressions.

"Excuse me?" Coco asked.

"Don't think it's just those two working. You two are joining in on the fun."

…

…

Coco was suddenly up against me, a finger lining my chest.

"Are you saying that you'll make two beautiful woman get their hands dirty?"

I once again noticed how her white shirt was _very_ form fitti- NO!

I grab her shoulders to keep her in place and move back a bit.

"There's no gender discrimination on my land. I mean, just look at Violet."

The three of us turned to find the adorable girl throwing chicken feed around….

Wait.

"Hey Violet! Let Fox feed the chickens."

She beamed. "Okay!"

She skipped towards an annoyed Fox and handed him the chicken feed bucket, then skipped on her merry way.

Fox simply stared blankly at the bucket, before shrugging and grabbing some feed and throwing it around him.

What followed was hilarious!

The chickens immediately swarmed the blind student and began pecking him, causing Fox to scream in terror.

Coco, Velvet and I let out laughter at his misfortune….

I stopped laughing. "Alright, now come on. I need you two to plant some new seeds for the field."

Coco and Velvet gawked at me. "Seriously?"

"As serious as a Serious Punch from the One-Punch Man himself."

They both looked at me weirdly….

Yeah, probably shouldn't have expected them to get that reference.

"Just follow me."

I took them to the field and showed them what they'd be working with. The looks on their faces were priceless.

I handed them the picks and two bags of seeds and told them to get to work. Coco glared while Velvet pouted, the latter actually making me reconsider for a moment before ignoring it.

And so I watched as they began planting seeds….

Yeah, that may have not been a good idea.

You see, when it comes to planting seeds, you have to…well, bend over. And they were girls, so….

Yeah.

I know damn well I shouldn't have, but I couldn't help but stare at their rather firm asses. I didn't help that Coco was taking her time. She even looked back at me, pulled down her shades and _winked_ at me!

DAMN IT, COLT!

Coco had stood up and pulled out a bottle of water to drink…then looked at me with a teasing smirk.

"Gee, I hope I don't accidently spill water over my white shir-."

And like that, I was gone, running back to my house at speeds that would make Ruby Rose jealous.

* * *

 **SLAM!**

Rather than slap myself, I had decided to slam my head against the wall of my room to get my head in order.

 **SLAM!**

I.

 **SLAM!**

Am.

 **SLAM!**

Not.

 **SLAM!**

A.

 **SLAM!**

Creep!

"Daddy, why are you hurting your head?!"

And now _Violet's_ here!

She grabbed my hand and pulled me out. "You need to get back out there and sup-uh, super…."

"Supervise?"

"Yeah, that!"

"Fine…but you're supervising your sister and Coco."

"Okay!"

Oh thank god.

* * *

I stood with a shit-eating grin as I stared at the tired forms of Team CFVY.

"Farm work isn't so easy, huh?"

They glared at me.

"Well, I hope you enjoyed a taste of farm life."

Coco pulled down her shades to wink at me. "And I hope you enjoyed the show. Shame you didn't stick around. It was about to get good."

I grit my teeth. "And now that you four are _done_ , you can leave."

Fox frowned. "You expect us to just leave like this?"

"They have showers at the inn. You can get cleaned up there."

"But-."

"Broken ribs."

They stayed silent….

Violet stepped up. "Well…they can at least stay for dinner, right?"

…Fuck.

"Violet, I'm sure they've had a long day and would like to re-."

"Actually," Coco interrupted with a grin. "We wouldn't mind a bite to eat."

Her teammates nodded in agreement.

…Goddamn it.

I sigh. "Fine…though I guess now I'll _have_ to let you use the shower since you can't eat dinner like that."

Coco was suddenly at the front door, stepping inside.

"Dibs!"

…

…

I turn to the rest of CFVY. "Is she always like this?"

"Yes," FVY deadpans.

* * *

Dinner had gone smoothly…well, there was a bit of awkwardness.

Why?

Well, when I was passing by the bathroom, the door had opened to reveal Coco in nothing but a towel….

Here's the kicker: she was nonchalant about it, simply asking, "How's it going?"

I had immediately gone to my room and began banging my head to the wall.

Okay, so the awkwardness was only me, but still!

I seriously needed to talk to her….

And I got the chance after dinner, when I was sitting on my front porch.

"Hey, handsome."

I sigh. "Okay, I'm sure you think this is funny, but now it's just ridiculous."

"What is?"

I deadpan at her. "Don't play coy with me."

She chuckled. "But it's so much fun."

I grit my teeth. "Look…you're _seventeen_. A _minor_."

"…Age is but a number?"

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that."

She let out a laugh.

I sigh. "Look, I'm sure you enjoy teasing people, but…don't you ever think you're taking things a bit too far?"

"…Who says I'm just teasing?"

Oh shit.

"I was always curious about what would happen if I was with an older guy. And _you're_ an older guy-."

"By _seven_ years!"

"It's not that big a gap."

"Yes it is!"

"You're overreacting."

I gawk at the fashionista sitting next to me. "…What is wrong with you?"

Coco laughed. "That's what my team said when went on our first shopping trip as a team."

She stood up and stretched her arms. "In any case, I suppose I've teased you enough."

Before she left for inside, she turned to me. "By the way, Velvet wants to talk to you."

Huh?

Coco walked back inside, apparently deciding to add an extra sway in her hi- NO! DAMN IT! BAD!

Velvet stepped out as I was mentally scolding myself and took a seat next to me.

"H-Hi."

Done with my mental self-berating, I turned to face her.

"Yeah?"

"I-I, um…well…."

I patiently waited for her to speak her mind. Truth be told, Velvet was actually my third favorite character in the show…well, actually she was _tied_ for third with Coco, who, after dealing with her for a while, I might actually move up the lis- DOWN! I meant _down_ the list!

Ahem….

 _Anyway_ , Velvet was shy (obviously) and her actually speaking to me was a miracle in itself. Just like how I got to meet Neo and Winter….

Oh yeah, can't forget Qrow and Amber, though that was only for a short while. Ten, fifteen minutes?

Huh…Amber. Still need to think about whether or not I should do something about what happens to her….

Off topic.

Back to the now, Velvet seemed to be fidgeting a bit, as though unsure of what to say or do.

"Velvet? Are you alri-?"

I froze when she wrapped me in a hug.

"T-Thank you!"

Now…the warmth in my cheeks indicated that I apparently ignored the fact she was a minor at this point.

I can't help it! She's a pretty girl, damn it! And a _bunny_ girl on top of that!

"F-For what?" I shakily ask.

She pulled away and smiled gratefully at me.

"For taking care of Violet."

…Oh.

I scratch my cheek. "W-Well, it's no big deal, really."

"It's a _very_ big deal, Colt."

I kept my mouth shut at the stern look she was giving me.

"You didn't have to adopt Violet when that condition was given to you all those years ago, yet you did…why?"

I…huh. How do I answer that?

"Well…at first, it was a combination of fulfilling the condition of being Cole's farmhand and the idea that I could somehow raise a child."

She stayed silent as I continued.

"With the former, I had nowhere else to go. I considered it a godsend that I had been near this village with this golden opportunity that Cole had given me. I was afraid I'd end up homeless or something."

"As for the latter," I continued. "…I have an older brother who had three kids, my nephews. They were…well, to be honest, they were a pain to deal with."

She glared at me.

"N-Not in a _bad_ way," I added hastily. "Just…they could be mentally draining at times. One was five, the second three, and the third was barely one. The middle one kept biting the oldest, resulting in the latter hitting the former and making him cry. My mom kept getting after them because of it. As for the youngest…he actually wasn't as mentally draining as his older brothers. It was really nice to see him. He always wanted to be carried, which I was happy to oblige."

I chuckle. "Overall, though…it was always nice to see all three of them. And it always made me wonder what it would be like if I had a child of my own to take care of. I guess I got to find out when I adopted Violet."

I turn to Velvet with a warm smile. "And honestly…I don't regret it one bit. I don't care if we're not blood related. She's my daughter, and I'm her father."

I shrug. "And that's all there is to it."

…

…

Velvet looked down at her feet, and if I didn't know any better, I'd say there was a hint of a blush on her face.

"…I'm glad you chose to adopt her."

She looked at me with a warm smile. "Thank you."

Wow…her smile was nice.

I turned away. "Er, right. No problem."

We were silent for a moment.

…

…

…

"But I have to ask."

I turn to her with a raised eyebrow.

She bit her lip. "My mom and I really missed her when she was gone…and we want her back."

…Oh.

She was suddenly waving her arms at me. "I-I'm not trying to be a b-bad guy or anything! I'm just-!"

I raised my hand. "Calm down."

She took a few deep breaths and waited.

"…Continue."

She sighed. "What I wanted to ask is…if there was a way for Violet to come back home with me and my mom…would you let her go?"

…

…

…

"That's kind of a moot question to ask thanks to your late father."

I still don't understand what Mr. Scarlatina did to somehow make it so that Violet could never return to the custody of her mother. There's no way that should be possible. I don't care if Earth and Remnant might have differences in laws. _This_ kind of bullshit shouldn't even be possible.

I even had a copy of the papers that the late Mr. Scarlatina had whipped up and had tried to understand them...

Which I didn't.

Goddamn legal jargon bullshit.

Velvet lowered her head. "I know…."

She looked back up at me with a determined look. "But I'm not one to give up when it comes to her. After seeing her again after all this time, I'm more determined than ever."

I look at her with a blank expression, but inside, my emotions were all over the place.

Happiness that Velvet still cared for Violet all this time.

Sadness that there was a chance Violet might leave.

… _Anger_ that someone was trying to take my daughter away from me.

That last emotion was both fair and unfair. She was my daughter, and I wanted to take care of her.

But…could I really live with not letting her be with her family again?

I sigh. "Well, you certainly know how to make a person feel several emotions at the same time."

Her face fell. "I-I'm sorr-."

"Don't be." I smile at her. "You just want your sister to come home. I can't exactly fault you for that."

I frown now. "But still…what about the legal jargon?"

She frowned. "I…my mother tried to find a way to overturn what he did, but it was for naught. Still…I can't give up. I'll go to every single lawyer I can find if it means bringing Violet home."

She looked at her feet again. "I'm sorry."

…

…

"Look at me."

She did, and I made sure to look her in the eyes.

"…What if you fail?"

She started a bit. "W-What?"

"You heard me…what if you fail and that legal bullshit isn't overturned?"

…

…

She smiled. "Then at least I know I tried, and that Violet's with someone that cares about her."

I stare at her for a moment…and sigh again.

"Well, I should really be telling you to not even try and let me take care of Violet…but I can't, in good conscious, do that."

"So I say…good luck."

Velvet looked shocked. "O-Oh…I thought you would be angry."

"I _should_ be, since you're basically gonna try to take Violet away from me…but I've learned from experience to get the whole story before judging people."

Experience that came from television.

"And so…I guess I'm not _that_ angry."

I shrug. "Besides, I can't stop you even if I wanted to."

And besides, I have the papers that say that I'm Violet's father, so even _if_ that legal jargon gets overturned, the only way she could go back is if _I_ chose to give up custody to her mother and sister….

That thought scared me.

If the time ever came for me to choose…could I let her go, or would I fight to keep her?

I shake my head. This is for future me to deal with.

I turn to Velvet and smile. "So you go ahead with what you plan to do."

Velvet stared at me…then hugged me again.

"Thank you."

I blush a bit, but hug her back. "Don't thank me. A part of me actually hopes it isn't overturned."

"I don't blame you."

The hug lasted…longer than it should have, really.

"Um…should we let go now?" I asked.

"Probably."

We broke the hug, both of us with equal blushes.

She stuttered "T-Thanks again."

I cleared my throat. "N-No problem."

She quickly stood up and made to look for her team….

She stopped and turned back to me.

"You still didn't answer my question."

I turn to her with a confused look.

"Would you let Violet go?"

…

…

"I…I don't know if I can answer that."

She nodded. "I understand."

Without another word, she went to look for her team.

* * *

Grimm Week had gone…rather smoothly.

For first years, Team CFVY showed that they knew what they were doing.

I had gone out to the outskirts of the village to watch CFVY duke it out with the multiple Grimm each day, and I was honestly amazed. While I'm pretty sure this wasn't the level of skill they had in canon, I could safely say that they deserved to be at Beacon.

To be honest…I _may_ or may not have paid more attention to Coco and Velvet. The fashionista just oozed confidence in battling the Grimm, while Velvet showed she wasn't the shy and fragile girl she portrayed herself to be in school life.

Overall, nothing had gone wrong during the week….

Except for one thing.

"BERINGEL!"

Wait, what?!

I looked to see a large gorilla Grimm come out of the forest and charge at Team CFVY.

Beringel…shit.

Coco had immediately aimed her minigun at the and fired, but the Beringel turned out to have some tough skin, since it powered through the bullets and straight-up _punched_ the girl several feet back. Fox made to attack as well, but the Beringel caught him in midair and slammed him to the ground before tossing him like a rag doll.

Yatsuhashi came forward and was somewhat more successful. He turned out to be nearly as tall as the Beringel…when it was hunched on all fours, anyway. He matched its strength at first, but the Grimm soon overpowered him and- was that a body slam?

Velvet tried to user her hand-to-hand skills and speed to take the creature down, but it caught her and slammed her to the ground. Coco had gotten back up and swung her metal bag at it, but it caught it and slammed both girls together, tossing them aside….

I was pissed.

Ignoring the fact I was injured, I stupidly marched forward with Lucky and MM aimed. I fired every round I had at the Beringel. It looked like it hurt it (.44 magnum rounds, bitches!), but it was more angry.

The Beringel charged at me, and I quickly reloaded my weapons. I aimed and fired again, and the Beringel seemed to slow….

Only to gain speed and look even _more_ pissed.

This was a terrible idea.

I flipped my guns around for melee and tried to defend, but it backhanded me, sending me flying and crashing to the ground.

And _there_ go my ribs again.

I groaned and opened my eyes, only to find the Beringel glaring down at me. It raised both its hands to beat me to death.

I futilely shielded myself with my arms, instantly regretting getting involved.

My last thought was of what would happen to Violet.

…

…

…

Well, it _should_ have been.

I opened my eyes to find that Yatsuhashi had blocked the attack with his broadsword. Fox appeared next to me and placed my arm over his shoulders to take me back to the village.

As we retreated, I saw that Coco and Velvet were helping in fighting the Grimm, and they looked _pissed_.

I guess they didn't take to kindly to me getting hurt….

It also meant that I _may_ get a tongue lashing after this.

* * *

"What were you _thinking_?!" Coco shouted.

Yup, I knew it.

I was currently laying in Doc's infirmary, getting quite the berating from Coco and Velvet.

The Beringel had been defeated when Vert finally decided to get involved, killing it with multiple explosive arrows to the head. I had been taken to Doc's and treated as well as I could be. I now sported two _more_ broken ribs.

Which leads to now.

"You were hurt enough as it is," Velvet scolded. "And now look at you!"

"…It seemed like a good idea at the time?"

Coco and Velvet both gave me a slap on my injured midsection.

"Ow! Okay, I get it! Jeez."

They gave me stern glares. "You better."

Violet came running in.

"Daddy! Are you okay?"

I smiled at her. "Yeah, I'm fine…for the most part. It'll take more than that to keep me down."

Violet smiled…then looked angry and began beating on my injured ribs with her little hands.

"AGH! VIOLET! STOP!"

"YOU DUMMY!"

I looked to CFVY and Vert for help, but their looks told me I was on my own.

Goddamn it.

* * *

Despite my…unfortunate incident, I turned out alright in the end and the rest of Grimm Week flew by with no casualties.

With my injured ribs, Team CFVY had helped out more on the barn, resulting in more hilarious shenanigans. Seeing those chickens try to peck Fox to death would never get old.

Pretty soon…the time had come.

"We once again thank you for your help," Elder Orion said.

We were giving Team CFVY our thanks, though the rest of the village did so begrudgingly.

Turns out their opinions on Huntsman and Huntresses hadn't grown…but at least they didn't lower either, so that's something.

Coco had gotten her old shirt back, and the stain…well, it wasn't _completely_ gone, but she said she'd take care of it.

After the farewells, it was down to me and Vert and Team CFVY.

"You four did well," Vert complimented. "I made sure to send my report to your headmaster."

They nodded.

I smiled. "Thanks again for helping me with the farm."

Coco waved it off. "It was no problem handsome. I just hope you enjoyed the show."

I grit my teeth as I blushed. "I _thought_ we went over this."

"We did…I just didn't listen."

"Coco-." Velvet warned.

She raised her hands defensively. "Oh alright, I'll stop. I guess it couldn't really happen realistically, anyway."

I sigh. "Finally, you see rea-."

"Not now, anyway."

Wait, what?

"I'll just have to wait till next year," she commented with an impish grin. "I'll be 18, then."

My eye twitched. "…What makes you think we'll even meet again?"

"Your village puts out a request every year, doesn't it?"

Oh shit.

She grinned even wider. "You can't escape me next year."

I facepalm and groan. "Goddamn it."

Seeing as my face was covered, I didn't see what was about to happen.

I felt a pat on behind, which _obviously_ made me jump. I barely noticed that it was Coco that had done that before her lips were suddenly pressed against my cheek...

WHAT THE FUCK?!

I fell on the ground and backed up quickly, causing her to laugh.

I seriously hoped the fact my face felt on fire didn't mean anything.

She turned towards the Bullhead and waved at me. "See you next year, Champ!"

She sauntered to the Bullhead, and I unfortunately noticed the sway in her hips.

I look to Fox and Yatsuhashi, but they only gave me looks of pity, a nod in farewell, then departed.

Velvet stepped up to me with an apologetic smile and held out her hand. I sigh and take her offered hand and got up.

"Sorry about her," Velvet apologized.

I grunt. "Don't worry about it."

Velvet bent down to Violet's level. "I'll see you again someday. I promise."

Violet beamed and hugged her older sister. "Okay!"

Velvet returned the hug before standing back up to face me.

"I hope you take good care of her."

"It's what I've been doing for about three years now."

"…And again, I'm sorry, but I have to try."

I wave her off. "I _understand_ …just as long as you understand that a part of me hopes it doesn't work…which I'm ashamed of, actually, but I can't help it."

She smiled. "I don't blame you."

We stood there awkwardly for a few seconds….

"Well, I guess you shou-."

I froze when Velvet wrapped me in a hug.

Once again, I hope the heat on my face didn't mean anything.

She let go (I think the blush on her face was just my imagination) and smiled shyly.

"W-Well…bye!"

She turned and ran back to the Bullhead…where Coco decided to have a few choice words.

"So, trying to move into my territory, huh?"

"COCO!"

I simply watched as they argued, the Bullhead lifting up into the air. It flew off towards Vale, disappearing from sight.

…

…

…

"Well," Vert finally said. "That happened."

" _Vert_ -."

"It's okay, Colt. They'll be 18 next year."

Before I could say anything, Violet spoke up.

"You know, daddy, those two girls were very pretty."

Great! Now _she's_ joining along!

"One of them was your sister!

Violet looked confused. "Is that weird?"

"It's wrong!"

"Well," Vert began. "Velvet's not related to you, so it's not wrong. It would simply be weird since Violet's your adopted daughter."

Violet looked to Vert. "Is that right?"

"Indeed, child. I'm a Huntsman-."

"You're retired!" I shouted.

"-so my word is law," he continued, ignoring my outburst.

Violet nodded. "Okay! You must be right!"

Vert chuckled, then turned to me. "Good to know I'm someone whose word can be taken as fact."

I glared. "You're trying to corrupt my daughter!"

"No, I'm not. I'm just pointing out how it wouldn't be a problem if you and her sister got together. Velvet could act like a mother. Though there is Coco. She seems to have taken a liking to you."

Violet beamed up at me. "See daddy! Vert knows what I'm talking about!"

I spent the rest of the day chasing Vert all over the village, spouting about how the bastard was corrupting my daughter.

* * *

 **A/N: Whew! And done! Finally, we can get to canon!**

 **This marks the end of the "Beginning" arc. Next chapter begins the "Intervention" arc.**

 **So yeah, Coco and Velvet…anyone want to try to ship me (Colt) with either one of them?**

 **And I got another weapon, this one a Crocodile Dundee knife, which I named…Dundee.**

 **It'll be a nice surprise to pull out if I ever get disarmed again.**

 **So…I got my ribs broken by Yatsuhashi and a Beringel, and Velvet will try to find a way to overturn that legal jargon bullshit that's keeping Violet from returning to her family.**

 _ **If**_ **it gets overturned…will I be able to let go? Will I** _ **want**_ **to?**

 **Oh the drama!**

 **And now canon comes around next chapter. This next chapter will be important, for it involves a canon event, and I must decide whether to intervene or not.**

 **What could this canon event be? I'm sure you all can figure it out if you've been reading this story carefully, but let's just say that if I intervene in this canon event,** _ **so much**_ **could change as a result of it.**

 **Quite the decision I'll have to make.**

 **If you enjoyed reading this, be sure to follow and fav. Leave a review to tell me what you thought.**

 **See you in the next update.**

 **LATERS!**


	9. Intervention Arc: Chapter 9

**A/N: Welcome back to another chapter of My Turn!**

 **We're back to shorter chapters…well, shorter than the last two, anyway. Kinda hoping I can keep it that way for a while.**

 **This marks the beginning of the "Intervention" arc.**

 **Now then, we finally get to the canon event…the event that will start the fall of Vale, the deaths of Pyrrha, Penny, and Roman, the ruining of Yang's reputation and the loss of her arm, all of it.**

 **Only one word…no, one** _ **name**_ **sums up the event I may or may not try to change:**

 **Amber….**

 **Whomayormaynotbeanotherpotentialpairing.**

 **LET'S GO!**

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY._

* * *

I sat at the counter in Beef's Bar, idly staring at the glass half-filled with Valean "Root Beer"….

Seriously, how does this stuff keep getting made if that company keeps getting sued?!

Anyway, what was I doing at Beef's Bar other than to get drunk?

Well, that's because…I made it.

Three years. Three goddamn years of waiting. Three years of living this new life I got from spinning the Wheel of Reincarnation that the Buddha showed me in Purgatory (I still consider that blasphemy, by the way). Three years of raising Violet, my sweet and adorable seven year old daughter….

Who happened to be the younger sister of Velvet Scarlatina….

And who apparently was interested in my love life.

Maybe she's trying to get a new mommy or something? I've always seen that kind of thing on television. Always so dramatic how the child suddenly wants a new mommy or daddy and decides to play match maker for his/her living parent. Kinda like the movie Despicable Me 2.

And now it's happening to me.

It's not like I'm _trying_ to stay single! It's just that…well, I never tried to get a girlfriend in my past life, and so that probably transferred to my new life.

…

…

…

You know, I technically had a girlfriend in my past life. It was my last year of middle school, and she had asked me if she could be my girlfriend….

And I had said yes.

The "relationship" didn't really work, though. For instance, we didn't really act like how a boyfriend and girlfriend should act.

We never sat together in lunch. We never held hands. We never went on dates. And by the time the last year of middle school had ended, we wound up separated by life….

And by that, I mean that I couldn't find her by the time the school buses were about to leave, and I never bothered to see which school bus she was on, so I just went home, never to see her again (I think she went to a different high school).

You would think I would be sad about that but…honestly, I wasn't. Hell, I had started to wonder just _why_ I had said yes in the first place.

Probably out of curiosity, I guess.

In any case, it wasn't real, I more than likely didn't feel the same way she did about me (if she even liked me anymore), and so I don't really count it as me having a girlfriend.

I'd say that makes me a terrible person, but…one time, when I was sitting in lunch, she walked by with her friends. I smiled at her, she smiled at me….

And that's it. She just left with her friends to sit somewhere else.

Maybe I was supposed to do something. Maybe she was supposed to do something.

We were barely in our teens, so we probably didn't know any better.

I'd say this was the reason why I never tried to get a girlfriend, but again, I wasn't heartbroken about it. I'm pretty sure I never tried was because no girl interested me, or that I was too lazy or anti-social to even try.

Then again…in my final year of high school, there was this girl I was technically introduced to and…she was beautiful. I liked her the moment I laid eyes on her.

I had asked a friend of mine (we'll call him Roy for now) if this girl had a boyfriend, and he answered in the negative. After a few weeks, "Roy" apparently decided to write a note to the girl, making her believe that it was from me.

The note basically asked if she wanted to be my girlfriend.

…

…

…

Goddamn it, Roy.

She replied back, spouting off about how she needed to focus on her school work.

Understandable, but she could've just said no and be done with it.

After my high school graduation, I actually spotted her among all the other graduates, and she was…kissing another guy….

I was a little sad, but…not to the point that I should feel heartbroken.

Guess it was just a crush and nothing more….

And now I realize I'll never get to hear any other Selena Gomez songs….

Don't judge me! I like her music! Who cares if I'm a guy! And forget WatchMojo making her a "dishonorable mention" in their Top 10 Worst Singers video. The _one_ time I actually disagree with that YouTube Channel!

…Off topic.

Point is, I never tried to get a girlfriend. Mainly because I was anti-social. And when the time came for college, I just stayed in my dorm room, watching YouTube videos with the precious Wi-Fi that the campus had. I hardly even communicated with my roommate!

Anti-social to the next level.

But it was the way I liked it. I wasn't bothered by anyone, and if I ever found a girl to like, then fine. Until then, I just secluded myself to television, video games, the internet, and the eventual hobby of writing RWBY fanfiction.

Not really a good life, but I enjoyed it all the same.

Quite the contrast to my new life, that's for sure.

Why did I go off on this tangent, again?

Oh right, my daughter was trying to set me up with someone.

Sad, really. None of the girls in the village really caught my interest to pursue them, even though several tried flirting with me.

The only ones that even came close to catching my interest were certain girls that I've met in the past three years.

Neo.

Winter.

Even Coco and Velvet, as loathe as I am to admit it since they're barely 18 now due to canon starting this year.

Hell, I had even expressed interest in Amber when I first bumped into her and Qrow when I was resurrected on Remnant. We may have only met briefly, but I still considered the slim possibility at the time.

Amber….

Recently, I had decided to venture out to view the land surrounding the village on the off chance that maybe I'd find the area where Amber would be attacked by Cinder and her two cronies.

I had been walking for hours…until I had decided to return home using this old dirt path. When I came to a clearing…I realized that I had found it.

I had stayed in the middle of the clearing and closed my eyes, remembering that flashback episode in Volume 3 that indicated the battle between Amber and her three assailants.

Remembering what I could about the land, I compared it to where I was now…and it was a perfect match.

This was the place.

This was where shit would begin to go wrong….

Well, to be fair, I'm pretty sure that Cinder would've had the Kingdom fall if she had gotten either the full power…or none of it.

It was part of Salem's plan, after all.

Still…would Cinder have gotten the White Fang to help her if she hadn't gotten _any_ of the power of the Fall Maiden?

Stupid question, considering she had tried and failed to recruit the White Fang _before_ obtaining half of Amber's power.

And according to Aleadrex's "Arc of the Revolution", she would have failed had she tried to recruit them a second time without any Maiden power.

Then again, that's just a fanfiction…that I would never get to finish.

FUCK! Will _anyone_ in that fic ever know that Jaune _isn't_ some badass legend and that they were just being idiots and that they would lose because of their own assumptions?

Seriously, I bet that, were they to find out, the looks on their faces would be priceless!

…Off topic.

Point is, I can't really be sure that, were I to somehow stop Cinder from attaining any of the Maiden's power, that she still won't somehow get the White Fang to join her.

Hell…I'm not even sure if I'll even _try_ to get involved.

Why should I? I've got a good life here in this village. A farm, a daughter, and so on.

Should I really bother to try and change anything?

And even if I did try…could I succeed? Cause I'm pretty sure I'm nowhere near Cinder's skill level. Nor Mercury's or Emerald's.

Hell, I bet I still can't stack up to first-years at a Huntsman Academy!

What can _I_ do?!

With a sigh, I take another sip of my Valean "Root Beer".

"Something wrong, Colt?"

I turn to see Vert taking a seat next to me.

"No…nothing."

I sip my drink again.

Vert stares at me, no really believing what I said.

"Beef, give me my usual."

A filled glass automatically slides to where Vert is.

"Thanks."

Vert takes the glass in his hand and sips it.

He turns to me. "Alright, tell me what's wrong. And don't try to say it's nothing, cause something's bothering you."

…

…

…

"If you had the chance to change something, would you?"

Vert looked confused. "Huh?"

I turn to him. "If you had the chance to stop something from happening, and you knew _where_ it would take place, would you intervene?"

Vert pursed his lips. "…Is this hypothetical, or do you know something I don't?"

"…Let's say it's hypothetical."

"Hmm…well, I may be retired, but I'm still a Huntsman, and my job is to protect the people from the Grimm…and possibly from other people if the situation warrants it."

He regards me with a curious expression. "What's the context of this 'hypothetical'?"

"…Say someone's going to get attacked by some assailants, and it would be preferable that the assailants _failed_ rather than succeed like they should've."

"…What's going on, Colt?"

I take another sip of my drink and sigh. "Let's just say that…a person that I shouldn't know about is going to be attacked. I know where and what time of day, but not the exact day itself. I'm trying to figure out whether or not I should bother to do anything about it."

I look at him. "I've got a farm to tend to and a daughter to raise. Should I really put all that in jeopardy just to stop some bad guys?"

…

…

…

"What do you think will happen if you choose to do nothing?" Vert finally asked.

I let out a humorless chuckle. "It's not what I think. It's what I _know_. If the event I'm talking about takes place, it'll be the starting point to what could be the worst thing to happen among the Kingdoms."

Vert let out a whistle. "Wow…you sure you're not drunk?"

I roll my eyes and shout. "Hey, Beef? How many drinks have I had?"

"Just the one," came the bartender.

Vert frowned a bit. "…Well, Colt, I can only say that, were I to have this dilemma, I'd step in. I'm a Huntsman, and I have a duty to uphold. I wouldn't exactly leave someone out to dry."

Of course he wouldn't.

"Then again…this is _your_ dilemma. So let me ask you this…could you live with yourself knowing you could've done something to prevent a catastrophe?"

…

…

…

I downed the rest of my drink. "I'm done here."

I tossed a bit of Lien for the drink and made my way to the door.

As I made to open it, I stopped.

"…Vert?"

He turned to me. "Yeah?"

"…You think you could handle watching my daughter and the farm for an hour each day…for an indeterminate amount of days?"

He pursed his lips. "I reckon so…why?"

"…I may be heading out of the village each day for an hour to…wait for something."

Not saying another word, I stepped out of the bar.

* * *

And so now, each day between the beginning of sunset and the beginning of nightfall, I'd step out to the clearing where the attack on Amber would take place.

I made sure to hide in a bush each time, knowing full well that I shouldn't let myself be spotted.

Cinder, Mercury and Emerald were going to set up an ambush for Amber, meaning they would show up here and take their places.

The days had gone by fast, and I wondered if it would ever come, or if this was even the right clearing.

Still…I had to try.

It wasn't until a week and a half later that I got lucky.

* * *

I was making yet another trip to the clearing, keeping an eye out for any Grimm that might show up to attack me.

I arrived and took my usual hiding spot in the bush. I pulled out a canteen and took a drink of water.

And so comes another hour of waiting.

This time, I had myself preoccupied with making a list of my top ten favorite RWBY characters.

First was Ruby, obviously. Both the show and fanfiction cemented that spot for her. She's just so adorable! Not as adorable as Violet, but you snooze you lose.

Second was…Winter….

She's hot (and has a great body), she kicks ass, and she somehow still has a great relationship with Weiss, despite hardly seeing her. And her voice was just…wow. Also, fanfiction.

Third on my list is…huh. That's actually a tie between Coco and Velvet. Both are badass fighters. Coco is a confident fashionista, and Velvet's a shy bunny girl.

Fourth…er, maybe Neo, I guess? Though this was mostly due to fanfiction…and also because she kicked Yang's ass…and cause she's short and has multiple colors about her.

Fifth would be…Roman. Definitely Roman. He was such a great villain, and it was a shame to see him die. By Grimm, no less.

Sixth would be…Jaune. He's the guy who we as fans can relate to, and fanfiction does a hell of a job with his character in all the different types of stories.

Seventh…Qrow. Though, I think it's mostly because he's a drunk.

Eighth…Weiss. She really is like a princess, and her cold attitude slowly warming up is nice to both see in the show and read in fanfiction.

Ninth…Nora. Why? Because she's Nora.

And number ten…Neon. Yup, that girl based of the Nyan Cat got the number ten spot on my list. She was just so bubbly. Not to mention she was able to annoy Yang like that.

Well, now that I got that out of the way…perhaps now I should make a list of the RWBY characters I _don't_ like.

Number one…that's actually a tie between Yang and Cinder. Why?

…

…

…

Actually, no. I'm not about to go into an internal rant as to why either one is tied for first. It would make my brain hurt, and I'd get distracted and possibly miss out on something, such as Emerald standing out in the open as Amber got off her horse….

Wait, what?!

I peeked out to see that what I saw was true. Amber was walking towards Emerald, though her attention was on something else. Almost like there was another person there, say a small weeping child….

Yeah, I knew what Emerald was doing.

Goddamn illusionist.

Amber knelt down and held out an apple towards the nonexistent child.

I stayed within the bush, biting my lip.

I could jump out now, warn Amber and possibly aid her in trying to fight off Cinder and her cronies.

And yet…I hesitated.

I know I was spouting on about how I could help Amber and all, but…again, I'm nowhere near skilled enough to take on any of these three.

And if I did get involved _and_ succeeded…I'd be putting myself, and Violet, in danger. And I don't just mean Cinder.

I'm not sure how Salem will take some random farmer interfering with her plans. Not sure if she'll get involved…maybe not at first. She'd send Cinder and the other two after me.

While I was in my internal debate, I didn't notice that the battle had begun.

Okay…let's go over this slowly.

Now… _if_ I decide to help Amber, I'd have to contend with one of her three assailants.

Cinder, Mercury, or Emerald….

Well, Cinder was out of the question, and as much as I'd like to pit Emerald's weapons against the first iteration, her damn Semblance will put me at a disadvantage.

Which left Mercury. The guy with metal feet, trained by his father, an assassin, and who could shoot me from a distance and possibly encase me in a tornado of boot shots….

Still not a good choice in opponents. Then again, none of them are.

I'll just figure that out in a moment.

A whistling sound caught my attention. I looked up in time to find Amber's Aura visibly shatter, having been pushed to its limit.

This fight was nearly over.

As they approached the downed Maiden, Amber knocks away the assailants with a gust of wind. Mercury regains his footing and makes to attack, but Amber fires a bolt of lightning at him, knocking him away.

Amber unleashes a ball of fire in a random direction…oh right, Emerald's Semblance. She gets it right this time, firing it at the real Emerald.

Amber uses her staff to support her as she limps towards a downed Emerald intent on finishing her off.

This was it. If I wanted to have _any_ chance of success, I needed to intervene _before_ Cinder fires the arrows at Amber's back. Emerald's hurt, and so is Mercury (possibly). Cinder is the only one I'd have to deal with, and while she's a strong fighter _before_ gaining half of Amber's power, she has to be tired, or winded at the very least. Plus, Amber can still fight (barely), so there's a chance this could work.

And yet…I'm still afraid to step out.

Amber stops before an injured Emerald.

I could still stay hidden, let what's about to occur take place, and go back to my village to continue raising my daughter.

Cinder conjures her bow.

N-Now that I think about it, this isn't my problem. Just cause I know what's going to happen, doesn't mean I should get involved, right? I could just…let the Kingdom fall.

Cinder pulls out an arrow.

I-I mean, I'm sure Monty had a plan, right? O-Obviously there's a lot to the show. Hell, there was this comment I read that believes the title for the final episode of Volume 3, End of the Beginning, could possibly hint to the fact that Volumes 1-3 were simply the _beginning_ , and that the true story begins.

Cinder pulls the arrow back on the string of the bow.

I-I might be in over my head, here. M-Maybe I should stay out of this.

Amber lifts her staff to finish Emerald.

No! I…I came here for a _reason_! To _stop_ this from happening!

So then…why wasn't I _moving_?!

Time seemed to slow.

…

…

Move.

…

…

Move.

…

…

Move!

…

…

MOVE!

...

...

 **MOVE, GODDAMN IT!**

I dashed forward out of the bush as Cinder released her arrow.

"LOOK OUT!"

Amber and the other assailants turn to me in shock.

I barely manage to tackle Amber out of the way, the arrow missing and soaring over Emerald's head since she was still on the ground. Mercury, who had been getting up, had to duck to avoid the deadly projectile.

Not sure if I'd have preferred it that one of those two had been hit with the arrow instead, but oh well.

I groan and lift myself a bit off Amber, and I look to find Amber's shocked face….

Which was rather close to mine.

Just like I pointed out when I first met her, she was really pretty, and her eyes were interesting to look into.

My cheeks feel warm, but I ignore it and let out a smile.

"Hey…long time no see."

She seems confused by what I just said, which is understandable. I didn't really expect her to remember me after three years, especially since we only met briefly.

Before she could ask for me to clarify, however-.

"Who are you?!"

Yeah.

I turn my head to find Emerald standing up, if a bit slouched in pain, with her weapons out in their sickle forms. I see Mercury making his way over with a slight limp some ways behind her.

When I turn to my right…I find Cinder Fall herself.

And she did _not_ look pleased, let me tell you.

I gulped. "W-Well…this is awkward."

Alright, I decided to intervene….

Now what?

* * *

 **A/N: Oh no! A cliff hanger!**

 **Yeah, had to at least have one of these just in case I don't have them in the future.**

 **So yeah…I've decided to get involved, though I get the feeling I didn't think this all the way through.**

 **Oh well, trial and error.**

 **Will I be able to succeed, or will I fail and my story comes to a premature end?**

 **Tune in next time on the next episode of Dragon Ball Z….**

 **No wait, shit! Wrong ending!**

 ***Rewinding sounds***

 **If you enjoyed reading this, be sure to follow and fav. Leave a review to tell me what you thought.**

 **See you in the next update.**

 **LATERS!**


	10. Intervention Arc: Chapter 10

**A/N: Welcome back to another installment of My Turn!**

 **Before anything, I'm going to say this…I'm back in college….**

 **Yeah. Updates may be less frequent, though I'll try to keep it to once a week. It may actually still be more frequent if I'm able to keep chapters this short, but we'll see what happens. I tend to just write what I feel is necessary…which tends to be a lot, at times.**

 **Also, this story has now reached over 200 followers and now has over 10,000 views…wow. That's all I have to say, really.**

 **Now, where we last left off, I officially decided to intervene in the attack on Amber. Now we shall see what comes of it.**

 **ON TO THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY._

* * *

You ever have one of those times where you think of this great idea that can't possibly end in any other way than good?

But then when you set out to try this idea…you realize that you didn't think it all the way through?

"I _won't_ ask again."

Yeah, I _might_ have jumped the gun on this one.

In hindsight, what I should've done was jump out the moment I saw them, expose Emerald's illusion, and distracted one of the three (preferably either Emerald or Mercury) while Amber deals with the other two.

Instead…I was (understandably) hesitant and wound up waiting till much later in the fight to intervene.

Now, seeing as Amber wasn't hit by that arrow, she can still fight, albeit barely.

Unfortunately, we were sort of surrounded at the moment.

Emerald was near with her sickles ready, Mercury had finally caught up, and Cinder was glaring down at me, her blades at the ready….

I dun goofed.

Cinder growled. "Answer me!"

Okay, let me think….

Amber can still use her powers, so if she would just _snap out of it_ , she could send these three flying with some wind or something…and probably me with them, but it would be worth it.

Plus…Qrow.

If I've got the length of time correct, Qrow should arrive here in about a minute or two.

I think I could stall for that long. The question was: how?

…

…

"Before I answer…can I stand up?"

Cinder narrowed her eyes. "…Emerald."

Emerald transformed her sickles into revolvers and had them aimed at me.

Cinder pointed one of her swords at me. "Stand… _slowly_."

I did as commanded, thankful to not be on top of Amber…it's awkward, okay! I'm still not good with girls!

"Now…answer the question."

Okay, just needed to stall for a minute or two so that Qrow can get here. I could totally do that….

By making references.

Let's see if I remember that Team Fortress 2 character trailer correctly.

I rub my hands together and put on a fake smug grin, then speak in a fake Boston accent.

"Um…I-I don't even know where to start with you. I mean, do you even know who you're talking to?"

Cinder was not amused.

"D-Do you have any idea? Any idea who I am?"

Cinder grit her teeth. "That's why I'm _aski_ -."

I interrupt her. "Basically, kind of a big deal."

I think her eyes were glowing…which was weird, considering she doesn't have half of Amber's power yet.

I think I might be getting her angry.

As though adding fuel to the flame, I begin to flex my arm.

"Oh man, that's beautiful. Heh."

"Are you going to _answer_ ,or should I just end you?"

I raise my hands. "Alright, alright."

My tone goes back to being snarky and arrogant.

"You listening? Okay, heh."

I think I see a vein pulsing on her forehead.

I begin to count out the points with my fingers. "Grass grows, birds fly, sun shines, and sister? I _hurt_ people!"

I start to get into it, having moved slightly to my right so that I could have all three of them in my sights. A little risky since I was away from Amber, but still.

"I'm a force of nature!"

How long has it been already?

"If you were from where I was from, you'd be fucking dead!"

Seriously, Qrow should've shown up by now!

"WHOOO!"

I end it with the spreading of my arms in the air, as though I'm trying to show how awesome I am…which I'm not. I'm just trying to stay alive for a few more seconds.

…

…

Emerald gives me a deadpan stare. "Are you trying to be cute or something?"

"Bitch, I'm adorable."

That came out on instinct. I had no intention of calling her that (not that I wouldn't, considering what she does) or making a DBZ abridged reference. Then again, that would've been too good an opportunity to pass up.

Emerald gives me a blank expression. "…Cinder, can I kill him?"

"…"

"Cinder?"

"I'm debating whether or not to do it myself, or bother asking him one more time."

I raise a finger. "I'd prefer you ask me again rather than kill me. Just my opinion."

Cinder glared. " _You're_ not involved in this anymore."

"I'm feeling _pretty_ involved."

Scratch another reference off the list. Man, I'm having a field day with this!

Cinder suddenly had an arrow drawn and aimed _right_ at my neck.

Okay, I think I need to get serious here.

"I'm going to allow you an _ounce_ of the very little patience I have left and ask you one last time. _Who_ are you?"

I set my mouth in a thin line.

Now…despite the fact I was being a smartass, I was literally close to pissing my pants. Seriously, I could _die_ here!

Obviously, I wouldn't if a _certain_ magical woman used her _goddamn_ powers to blow them away with some wind, or a _certain_ drunk would just _fucking_ SHOW UP!

…

…

You know what? Screw it. Maybe Qrow's a few minutes late or he isn't actually going to show up. I can't just assume that every little detail of the show will happen on the actual Remnant. I'm getting Amber out of here!

And if Qrow shows up a few seconds too late, then too bad for him.

Damn late drunk.

Now…I think I have an idea as how to get Amber out of here, but I need to have Cinder and her cronies distracted first.

I need to say something that will _undoubtedly_ make her look the other way for a moment.

But what could…wait.

I grin. Oh _yes_ , that will work _just_ fine.

Cinder narrowed her eyes. "What are you smiling at?"

I shrug, grin still present. "Oh, no reason. Just that…I didn't expect _Salem_ herself to show up."

I look behind her and pretend someone's there. "Yo, Salem! How's it hanging?"

It was _oh so_ satisfying to see the look of shock on Cinder's face.

"W-What?!"

The shock evident in her voice, combined with her _actually_ turning around to look, was enough for Emerald and Mercury to look behind them as well.

If I ever met these three again, I would enjoy rubbing it in their faces.

For now…TIME TO ACT!

I immediately rushed Cinder from behind, grabbed her by the back of her dress, and quickly tossed her straight into Emerald, both now sprawled on the floor. Before Mercury could fully realize what was going on, I was already charging at him.

Now…he just went into a fight with the Fall Maiden herself. Sure, he had help from Cinder and Emerald, but that doesn't change the fact that he got hit quite a bit by Amber.

Perhaps enough that his Aura should be low by now?

Time to test that little theory out.

As I neared him, I pulled out MM and aimed at Mercury's right leg.

Yang may be at the top (tied with Cinder) of my non-favorite characters list, but what happened was just not right. I don't care if it was necessary to signify the dark tone in RWBY.

This one's for Yang, you son of a-.

 **PUNT!**

"FUCK!"

He _kicked_ the gun out of my hand before I could get a shot off, then followed with another kick. I dodged to the side, a good thing since he had fired a buck shot at me. I quickly drew Lucky to fire at the assassin. I fired two shots, but Mercury back-flipped away, dodging both and landing next to Emerald and Cinder, who were in the process of getting up.

I ran to the spot MM landed and quickly picked it up, aiming both guns at the three assailants. Emerald already had her two revolvers out and aimed at me as well, and Cinder had her bow and an arrow drawn and at the ready.

"Well…looks like we got ourselves a Mexican standoff!"

That only got Mercury and Emerald to look confused, while Cinder simply looked more furious than ever.

"Although…I'd appreciate it if you all would simply be 'blown away'."

…

…

"I said…I'd _appreciate_ it if you all would simply be _blown. Away._ "

…

…

Oh, for the love of-.

"HEY! MAGIC LADY! CONJURE UP SOME WIND, DAMN IT!"

I couldn't exactly call her Amber since I don't really remember if I asked for her and Qrow's name when I met them. You would think one would ask for the names of their saviors, but nope. Never even crossed my mind.

In any case, my shout finally snapped her out of it, and she conjured up a wind blast that sent the three assailants flying.

Okay, _now_ is the time to, as we say, GET THE _FUCK_ OUT OF HERE!

I holster my weapons and immediately rush over to Amber.

"So yeah, hi. Here to save you, blah blah blah. LET'S GO!"

I pick her up and throw her over my shoulder.

"H-Hey!" she shouts, stuttering a bit. "I-I can walk on my own!"

"If I saw correctly, you were barely limping with the help of your staff, so forgive me if I don't believe you."

Speaking of which, I grab her staff with my other hand and run…where, exactly?

Well, I couldn't stay on the path anymore, since Cinder and her cronies will obviously follow, not to mention we'd be out in the open.

The only other place where we could run and have cover would be through the forest. It was technically a short cut to the village, but…it's highly Grimm infested….

Fuck it. We go through there, they might hesitate to follow us, especially since they went through a battle just now.

Resolve set and Amber secure over my shoulder, I sprint as fast as I can into the forest.

* * *

"So, magic lady, what's your name?" I ask as we run around and past the forest trees. "I can't exactly keep calling you magic lady, now can I?"

I also don't want to have to explain why I know her name if and when I let it slip out by accident.

"Amber," she answers.

Well, now that we got that sorted….

"Alright, Amber," I begin. "Are they chasing us?"

A moment of silence. "…Yes."

I sigh. Of course they'd follow. Why did I think they wouldn't? I suppose it was a small hope that they'd hesitate to follow us through Grimm territory.

I hold the staff behind me. "Well, shoot at them or use your powers or something if it looks like they plan on shooting at us."

I felt the staff get taken away, and soon after, the sound of fire being launched was heard. I would've looked back to see what was going on for myself, considering that Emerald could probably be using her Semblance right now to make Amber _think_ she's shooting at them when-.

No. From what I've seen, Emerald needs to concentrate to utilize her Semblance, which means _standing still_. I've seen it, too.

Still….

"Amber, I'm going to look behind me for a moment."

Hearing her stop firing, I slowly turn my head and….

"W-Whoops."

Amber turned her head. "Huh, what is it?"

I quickly face forward, hiding the blush on my face. "N-Nothing. G-Going to look behind me now!"

No way in hell I was going to tell her I got a close-up look at her ass…which was kinda nice, actually.

If I wasn't in the situation I was in, I'd slap myself for that…and then a second time for it happening during a life-threatening situation.

I turned my head the _other_ way to look behind me, and sure enough, Cinder, Mercury _and_ Emerald were chasing after us.

Alright, I know that Emerald can barely manipulate the perception of _two_ people, but I think that I can safely say that what I'm seeing is true.

I face forward. "Right, well just…keep firing at them."

"What does it _look_ like I'm doing?"

"Hey, don't get snippy with me! I get enough of that from my daughter."

Seriously, she's like this whenever she tries to convince me to find a girlfriend…for the thousandth time, it takes time, damn it!

"They're slowing down."

And furthermore- wait, what?

I turn my head once again to find that Amber's telling the truth. They're slowing down in their pursuit.

"Tell me when they stop completely."

I keep running deeper into the forest. I happen to spot some man-made claw marks on a tree that I pass.

They had five marks on them….

That meant that this was the part of the forest where the most dangerous of Grimm would reside.

As I ran through this area for a few more seconds, Amber spoke up.

"They've stopped!"

I ceased my running and turned, careful not to hit Amber's head against a tree, to face Cinder and her cronies from a distance.

Despite not being close enough, I could tell that they were _seething_ with anger….

And that made me happy. That'll teach them to bring ruin to everyone's lives!

With a grin, I raise my hand and give them the finger and shout at them.

"EAT SHIT, YOU _EVIL_ MOTHERFUCKERS!"

I turn and run, not bothering to see the expressions on their faces.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's a wrap!**

 **Again, this chapter was short like the last one and I intend to try and keep it that way for a short while.**

 **I was tempted to do a Batman impression instead of Scout from TF2, but I couldn't resist trying to act smug and annoying towards** _ **Cinder**_ **of all people. Maybe I'll do a Batman impression at some point in this story.**

 **So yeah…Amber and I got a way! YES! All thanks to my brilliant idea to run into a Grimm infested forest….**

 **GENIUS, I SAY!**

 **In any case, next chapter will show how much my plan works out. Also…it's about time I got my Semblance, no?**

 **That's right! Next chapter, I unlock my Semblance!**

 **If you liked this and want to be kept up to date, be sure to follow and fav. Leave a review to tell me your thoughts.**

 **See you in the next update.**

 **LATERS!**


	11. Intervention Arc: Chapter 11

**A/N: Welcome back to another installment of My Turn!**

 **Well shit, I'm about four days late on my weekly deadline. Then again, that was more of a hope than a promise.**

 **I'd have probably made that hope a reality…had I not used the little free time I have to binge watch both seasons of Assassination Classroom…then get caught up in the Ace Attorney anime…as well as watch the regular YouTube videos I watch and read all the fanfictions I follow...**

 **Oh well. That's how it is.**

 **On the bright side, I enjoyed Assassination Classroom a lot! I laughed and I laughed and I laughed…then I cried.**

 **On a lighter note, I may or may not have myself (Colt) use that kissing technique on whoever I decide to pair myself with…or just use it to get out of a sticky situation.**

 **One of those ladies will feel the power of the 15-shot kiss. THIS I SWEAR!**

 **Another milestone reached: over 200 reviews! HOT DAMN!**

 **Alright, enough of that. Last we left off, I ran off with Amber into the Grimm infested forest, escaping from Cinder and her cronies. Now we see how well that worked out for me.**

 **Small spoiler: My POV isn't the only one in this chapter. Hope you all enjoy it!**

 **ON TO THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY._

* * *

 _(Qrow POV; Minutes prior)_

* * *

If someone would've told me before that there were four magical women who could literally control nature itself, and that I'd have to help guard one of them, I'd have socked that person clean in the jaw.

Even _if_ it was Ozpin that told me.

Of course, Glynda was there, so I couldn't really do that without earning that woman's wrath.

Sometimes I wonder if she might feel something for old Oz.

In any case, Ozpin told me about the Four Maidens and how they were real. Hell, he even _showed_ me one of them.

Amber.

The Maiden _I'd_ be guarding.

Not all the time, of course. She can handle herself, though it was best she didn't really display her power when having to deal with tougher opponents.

Which is where I come in.

While within a Kingdom, the most she would ever have to deal with was the common criminal, a thug. She'd kick that guy's ass ten times over than do it again.

Outside the Kingdom's, though, that's where things get dicey.

Grimm of all kinds of type and strength reside out there. And there's always that rogue Huntsman or Huntress that decides to pick a fight.

These kinds of fights are the ones where Amber would be forced to display her Maiden powers in order to win.

With _me_ there, however, I can end a fight, be it against a Grimm or a person.

Of course, she refuses to just sit by, so I let her handle the enemies she can handle without resorting to her powers.

It's been years since I've learned of the Maidens, and things have been going swimmingly, other than Ozpin decided to let his old pal, Jimmy, the _oh so great_ General of the Atlas Military, in on the secret a few short months ago.

Damn tin man. Thinks he so high and mighty. He may not show it, and may have only the best intentions for the people, but the arrogance is there. I can practically smell it.

And the same goes for that Schnee. Winter thinks she can just command respect. That may work in the military, but out here, respect is _earned_.

Once she earns my respect, then _maybe_ I'll stop goading her into fights….

Nah. It's too much fun riling her up.

Damn, went off on a tangent there.

In any case, things had been progressing smoothly, with no attempts on Amber….

Not till now, anyway.

I had been waiting at the usual spot we meet so I could escort her into the Kingdom. I was a little early, so I had time to enjoy a couple sips from my flask.

Once the time came however…she didn't show.

Now, this would normally indicate that she was running a bit late, but we had a system: she arrives or at least shows her face around this time of day.

Before deciding something was wrong, I decided to give her the benefit of the doubt and wait…ten seconds.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Okay, something happened.

Putting away my flask, I immediately rushed towards the direction she normally comes from.

As I'm running, I see that the weather is changing a bit up ahead….

Shit.

I pick up the pace, knowing full well that Amber was being attacked by someone or something powerful if she has to resort to her Maiden powers.

As I get closer, the weather seems to calm down. This indicates that whatever fights happening, it's coming to an end.

And I need to get there quickly on the off chance that Amber's on the losing end.

Once I finally make it to a clearing…I'm immediately hide behind a rock near me, completely stumped by what I'm seeing.

There were five people along the path: Amber, who was on the ground, another woman in a red dress, a girl who had mint-green hair, and a guy who looked like he had metal feet. Shame I couldn't make out their faces from all the way over hear.

Though what stumped me…was that there was _another_ man who was currently on top of Amber….

Either the three standing stumbled upon Amber and her apparent new boyfriend getting it on-

Giggity.

Or, the more logical conclusion (which was likely, considering the two women had their weapons drawn and aimed at the two on the ground), Amber was attacked by the three standing, and this guy….

Well, I don't know about him. Maybe he was actually with them, maybe he showed up to help Amber. I'll just knock him out, ask Amber, and then apologize if he was helping by buying him a drink.

Knock someone out, then buy that person a drink as an apology. Great way to start friendships. It's how me and Tai became great friends after all….

Or if it was a girl, then a great way to get laid.

The guy on the ground stood up, and was apparently trading some words with the woman in the red dress. I decided to crouch and stealthily make my way forward to hear what was being said.

I was starting to lean towards the idea the guy wasn't with them, if the weapons aimed at him were anything to go by, but I'll probably still go through with my plan anyway.

As I got closer, I heard something that made my blood run cold and my entire body freeze.

"Oh, no reason. Just that…I didn't expect _Salem_ herself to show up."

And like that, this guy was automatically suspicious in my books.

No one knows about the identity of the Queen. Not Jimmy, not even Glynda. Only Oz and I (which was a surprise since I didn't think he'd tell me) knew the Queen's name.

Salem.

So…how in the _fuck_ does this random person know about that witch?

I think I spaced out for a bit at that little reveal, since now the guy had two guns aimed at the three assailants, while two of the three had their own pointed at him.

"HEY! MAGIC LADY! CONJURE UP SOME WIND, DAMN IT!"

And now he knows about Amber's powers. Yep, that's just great.

Oz's not gonna like this.

The three assailants were blown some way far from way (damn it, didn't get to see their faces), and the guy quickly ran to Amber.

"So yeah, hi. Here to save you, blah blah blah. LET'S GO!"

The guy threw Amber over his shoulder, much to Ambers protest and embarrassment, and so the guy took Amber and ran into the forest, the three assailants in hot pursuit.

I gawk.

Did…did he just take the Fall Maiden into a _Grimm-infested_ forest?

What the hell's wrong with this guy?!

As I made to follow, I pulled out my Scroll and sent a quick message to Ozpin.

He was gonna wanna hear this.

* * *

 _(My POV; Present time)_

* * *

I had run for a few more minutes before finally going to a stop, a hand on my knee as I panted.

I think I need to work on my cardio, again.

Still…I did it.

I saved Amber from having (half) her powers stolen by Cinder….

I'd also say that I changed everything, but I'll hold that in until I see things happening differently. And I mean the villains trying anything rather than what I've seen in most of RWBY…which was school life.

Just like every other anime involving high school teenagers…or in some cases, middle school.

In any case, I'm going to safely assume I'm not out of the woods yet…no pun intended.

I still need to get Amber to safety. Which means getting out of this Grimm-infested forest.

"Can you put me down, now?"

Oh right, I'm still carrying a pretty lady over my shoulder.

I carefully lift Amber off my shoulder and stood her right next to me. She used her staff to keep her balance, obviously not recovered from her ordeal just now.

"You alright?" I ask.

She gave me a deadpan stare.

"I'm just asking."

She sighed. "Yes, I'm alright. I'd probably be a lot worse off had you not shown up."

She has no idea how right she is.

"Speaking of which-."

Huh?"

"How much did you see?" She asked with narrowed eyes.

…

…

Right, Maidens are supposed to be a secret and all.

"Well…I pretty much saw the whole fight since the first two attacked you. Including you using a crazy amount of power. What, I wasn't supposed to know?"

I already knew the answer, but I'd ask anyway.

"No," she deadpanned. "Not really."

I shrug. "Eh, I don't see what the big deal is. So you have crazy power. Good for you. You can kick anyone's ass."

I pause. "…Well, except for those three that attacked you."

She glared at me.

I raise my hands in surrender. "I'm just saying."

She sighed. "My power is supposed to be kept a secret."

I snort. "Let me guess…so that people like the three just now won't try to attack you for it?"

She clapped slowly. "Wonderful. You've guessed correctly! You get the special prize of knowing how right you are."

…Is every woman I meet gonna try to screw with me?

Well, Velvet hasn't…wait, no, she's trying to take my daughter from me. Never mind.

I deadpan. "You know I could've just sat back and watched while they try to do…whatever they were going to do, right?"

She frowned and looked down. "…Yes, I know. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-."

"Screw with me?"

"Not the words I'd use, but…yes."

I shrug. "Eh, I understand. You _were_ just attacked minutes prior."

I sit down on a large tree root and pat the spot next to me.

"We may as well sit and rest for a bit. The hike through this forest to my village isn't for the faint of heart."

Amber looked around with caution. "Aren't there Grimm around?"

"Well yeah, but…they aren't here now. Just for a minute or two."

I watched as she mentally struggled with something before sighing and carefully taking a seat next to me.

"…Thank you."

I turn to her. "Huh?"

"For coming to help me." She turned to me with a warm smile. "I appreciate it."

I turn to hide the burning in my cheeks. "Er, right. Sure."

"…Why were you there anyway?"

Oh crap.

"If I saw correctly, you just appeared from inside a bush…almost as though you had been waiting there for something."

She narrowed her eyes. "Or some _one_."

I was about to deny whatever she was accusing me of-.

"And you just admitted you witnessed the whole fight from the beginning, so don't try to say the opposite.

Goddamn it. I _seriously_ need to think before I open my mouth.

Oh well, too late now. Gonna have to give her an answer that would satisfy her.

"…I had a premonition?"

She deadpanned at me.

Okay, maybe not the answer I should've given, but I couldn't exactly tell her I knew because of a show on the internet. She'll think I'm crazy!

And yet….

"Okay, I'll admit…I had been waiting in that bush for a while."

She frowned. "So you were waiting for me?"

"Well…not just you, specifically."

I twiddled my thumbs. "I may have…known about the attack that was going to happen."

…

…

"Is that right?" she asked with narrowed eyes.

"Yeah…but I didn't really know what _day_ it was going to take place, so I've been showing up to that clearing each day for the past week or so."

The tightening of her grip on her staff did not go unnoticed.

"And just _how_ did you know about the attack?"

"…I CAN SEE INTO THE FUTURE!"

I hope I got that voice down. Those spoiling aliens from DBZ Abridged were hilarious! Especially the voices they had!

Amber jabbed my ribs. "I'm being serious!"

"Ow!" I rubbed my side. "That's my tender spot."

She once again deadpanned at me.

I sighed. "Look…I can't exactly tell you _how_ I learned about the attack, but I can tell you that my only intention was to help."

I look up at the sky. "Let's just say some bad things would've happened had that woman in the red dress gotten to you."

No need to let her know I know their names, yet.

"I figured…maybe I could stop it by saving you. Besides, despite only knowing you for about five minutes, I don't think you deserved being attacked like that."

I shrug. "Not to mention I was returning the favor."

She no longer looked suspicious. She now looked confused.

"Excuse me?"

I chuckle. "Yeah…guess I shouldn't have expected for you to remember me after three years."

I turn to her. "You remember going through these woods some years ago? On your way to the Kingdom?"

She shrugged. "I always travel to Vale around this time."

"…You remember saving this random guy who was surrounded by Grimm on one of your travels? Three years ago, in fact."

Amber scrunched up her face in thought. She was silent for a few seconds….

"Wait…you're _that_ guy?"

I grin. "Yup!"

I hold out my hand to her. "I don't think I introduced myself last time. The name's Colt. Colt Remington."

She was a bit overcome by surprise, but she shook my hand nonetheless with a smile.

"Amber Autumn."

I _knew_ Qrow referring to Amber as Autumn had to mean something!

"Nice name."

The distant sound of gunfire was heard.

Amber and I immediately got to our feet, listening to where the sound was coming from. Problem was, this was a forest, meaning that sounds echo around, making it nearly impossible to pinpoint where it's coming from.

I curse. "We need to get to my village."

"What?" Amber asks incredulously. "What about those gunshots? Someone could be in trouble!"

"Yeah…or it's those three assailants that attacked you trying to lure you in."

Amber glared. "We can't just-!"

"Grimm will undoubtedly converge on those gunshots from all directions. Which means they'll end up passing through here…where _we're_ currently at! We need to leave before any of those Grimm show-."

 **GRRRRR.**

"…up," I finish lamely.

Amber gave me a _third_ deadpan stare. "I blame you."

Goddamn it.

* * *

 _(Qrow POV)_

* * *

 **SCHRZE!**

Add another Grimm to my kill count.

I had contacted Oz and told him about what I saw. He told me to follow after the two and observe from a distance.

I had followed them by hopping from tree to tree, keeping above them so that they couldn't see me, the only drawback being I couldn't see the faces of the assailants from this high up.

After a while, the assailants had stopped giving chase. The guy carrying Amber had turned, grinned, and gave them the finger.

"EAT SHIT, YOU _EVIL_ MOTHERFUCKERS!"

Damn, the kid's got balls. I'll give him that.

He had turned and continued his run, while the three assailants decided to backtrack. As much as I wanted to see just _who_ had the balls to tangle with the Fall Maiden, Amber was a priority.

With that in mind, I chased after Amber and the stranger….

Though it wasn't long before this forest proved to the unfortunate souls within why it was dangerous.

Several Grimm in the distance had chosen to reveal themselves and make a beeline for Amber and the stranger. And it wasn't just young Grimm either. There were signs that some were more experienced than others.

I let out a grunt. Guess it's time for me to get to work.

And oh boy…did I get to work.

The young Grimm stood no chance whatsoever, even if they got into groups. I hardly even broke a sweat.

One swing of my weapon in its sword form, and they were down for the count. I wound up having to utilize the gun part of my weapon when it became too crowded for my liking, but it couldn't be helped.

Even so, some Grimm wound up getting past me and charge in the direction of Amber and the stranger. When I made to pursue….

"Well, well, well," I chuckle. "Maybe I'll get a challenge after all."

I was currently being surrounded by three Alpha Beowolves and a single Beringal. Hell, there were even _four_ Griffons looking down at me from the treetops. Not to mention a few Ursa Majors and Creeps

The fact that more Grimm ran past us towards Amber and the stranger pretty much added to the stakes.

I chuckle again. "Alright, then."

I click a switch on my weapon, revealing it to also be a scythe.

"Let's see if you lot can make me break a sweat."

I just hope Amber and the stranger can hold out until I get there.

* * *

 _(My POV)_

* * *

"SHIT!"

 **BANG! BANG!**

"BACK! BACK, I SAY!"

 **BANG! BANG! BANG!**

"Why did you think going into a _Grimm infested_ forest was a good idea?!"

"It was the only way I could think of to lose those three!"

"Oh, and fighting off a seemingly endless horde of Grimm seems _so_ much better?!"

"LESS TALKY, MORE FIGHTY!"

Yeesh, the references just keep coming.

Amber and I were pretty much ganged up on by what seemed like an endless amount of Grimm…not sure if I'm exaggerating or not, but oh well.

I fired my revolvers in rapid succession, making sure I get an instant kill: a head shot.

And so far…I was doing great!

No, really! My aim has stayed true so far, each bullet blowing a large chunk of a Grimm's head off.

Guess all that training is finally paying off.

I turned my head briefly to gauge how Amber was doing….

And sure enough, she was doing alright herself. Despite being attacked, she was able to hold her own against the Grimm that attacked her. Guess that minute of reprieve was enough to keep her going for a bit longer.

There's also the fact that she was _slaughtering_ the Grimm.

Seriously, she's not the Fall Maiden for nothing!

Her powers gave her an edge in destroying multiple opponents at once. Her fireballs were enough to take out three Grimm at a time, her wind attacks blew the majority of them back when it was clear they were too close for comfort. Hell, she was currently levitating in the air at the moment, blasting many Grimm with lightning!

Is it odd that I found her captivating to look at when she was like this?

 **ROAR!**

"Oh shit!"

 **BANG!**

And another Grimm down. Damn it, I need to focus.

I aimed at another Grimm and fired,

 **CLICK!**

Fuck!

"RELOADING!"

Saying that made me feel like someone in the military.

Amber nodded and provided me with brief cover fire as I began to reload.

The downside to having the first iteration of this kind of weapon was that I had to reload one bullet at a time. And seeing as I had _two_ revolvers….

On the plus side, I've been practicing in reloading and drawing my weapon, so I've shortened the time it would normally take to reload two revolvers.

Still…if these revolvers could reload an entire chamber at once, I'd happily modify it.

Shame I never got around to it.

Maybe if I ever meet Ruby at some point in the future, I'll ask her if she can help me with that particular endeavor.

I loaded the last bullet. "DONE!"

Amber nodded and stepped back as I fired at the heads of several Beowolves and Ursa. There was even a creep or two there.

It wouldn't be long before I ran out of bullets and had to resort to close-quarters combat with my mini-scythes. And considering the number of Grimm didn't seem to be lessening….

"We need to get out of here!" I shout at Amber.

The question was where?

The village was my first thought, but I couldn't risk endangering the people there, or my daughter. And we sure as hell weren't going back to that clearing. Cinder and her cronies might still be there.

I searched the immediate area, looking for a direction that had less Grimm in the way….

There.

"FOLLOW ME!" I shout as I run what I assume to be northeast.

I briefly look back to confirm that Amber is following me, seeing her summon another gust of wind to blow away more Grimm. I turn back ahead of me and run like hell.

* * *

The growls and roars don't seem to be fading, indicating that the Grimm are chasing us. However, they aren't getting closer, indicating that they're not catching up. I chalk that up to Amber keeping them at bay.

I run past trees, leap over visible roots, and constantly and briefly look behind me to make sure Amber was still there, which she thankfully was.

As I turn ahead again-.

"Oh shit!"

I barely stop in time to avoid falling off the steep cutoff that was ahead of me.

I sigh. "Whew, that was a close on- OOF!"

"Gah!"

Oh right, Amber was right behind me.

We both wound up tumbling down the steep cutoff, bumping on rocks and crashing through some twigs before finally coming to a stop at the bottom of the cutoff.

I groan. "Okay, that hurt a lit-AGH!"

"EEP!"

Did Amber just "eep"?

I wheeze due to the breath being knocked right out of me after Amber crashed on top of me.

"Sorry."

"It's…alright."

Getting my breath back, I look and suddenly find myself face to face with Amber….

I suddenly remember that she was a pretty woman.

"Colt?"

I shake my head rapidly as my cheeks burn. "Er, right, we need to-."

Growls interrupted what I was going to say. Amber and I immediately pointed our weapons at the top of the cutoff to find the Grimm glaring down at us….

They huff and turn away. And I don't mean to the left or right to find a way down to us. I mean that they just turned their backs to us and crawled back the way they had been chasing us from.

I blink in confusion, but Amber's the one to say something.

"Why are they leaving?"

 **RRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR!**

…

…

…

Amber and I slowly turn our heads to the other side and find was appears to be a large cave…where that massive roar had just come from. Stomping sound resonating from within the cave snap us out of our stupor, and we clamber into combat stances.

The stomping gets louder and louder…until what's making them makes itself known….

I blink. "Well…shit."

"Yeah…." Amber agrees.

What came out of the cave was the largest Beringel I had ever seen. Not in terms of size (though it was a bit bigger than a normal Beringel), but in mass. Its limbs and body were bulky in muscle and bone armor.

As for how big it was…well, thankfully it wasn't King Kong sized, otherwise I'd be shitting my pants right now.

No, I'd wager it was more…Mighty Joe Young sized. The Disney remake, not the original version from the late 40s.

And this Beringel was currently glaring at us….

"I think we're in its territory."

Amber gave me a deadpan stare. "Oh really? I _never_ would've guessed."

"Is now _really_ the time to screw with me?"

"Sorry, it's just…you give off this aura that makes people want to troll you."

…Goddamn it.

Also, did not think that Amber knew what being a troll meant. I mean, I'm sure the Maidens have their own lives and all, but still.

The Beringel beat its chest, roars, and charges at us at an alarming amount of- OH SHIT!

 **POW!**

I was sent flying via gorilla punch and crashed into the cutoff, cracking it a bit.

"…Ow."

I once again rolled down the cutoff and crashed to the ground.

"…Ow again."

I groan and slowly lift my head to see how Amber's doing. She's currently using whatever power she has left to try and kill this Beringel, but it's proving to be a tough beast, and Amber had already been using up a lot of her power already.

She's getting tired.

I struggle to push myself off the ground. I get to one knee, and Amber is sent flying into a tree….

Rhyme.

I quicken my struggle as Amber slumps to the ground, the Beringel stalking towards her while letting out a guttural sound….

Another rhyme.

I finally get to my feet and pick up my revolvers. I aim at the Beringel's head and fire, hoping to kill it dead….

Why the _fuck_ am I rhyming?!

That's it, it's official. I've gone insane.

Shaking it off, I fired a round at the Beringel's head….

That round did jack shit.

The Beringel turned to face me, anger in its eyes.

…Uh oh.

"N-Now I know what you're thinking: should I maul the human that shot me? And the answer… _may_ surprise you-."

The Beringel roared and grabbed a rock and threw it at me- OH GOD, NO!

 **SMASH!**

…

…

…

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuuuuuggggggggggggggggggggggjhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

I lay against the cliffside, a wheezing noise escaping my lips after that rock completely smashed me against the rock wall, breaking completely and leaving me unable to move due to sheer pain.

At least I got to use another DBZ reference.

The Beringel snorted and turned back to Amber, who was barely coming to.

I shakily lift my arm to aim my gun at the Beringel's head again.

I risked a lot to prevent Cinder from attaining half of Amber's power. There was no goddamn way I was letting a Grimm kill the Fall Maiden!

Using the phrase best associated with Vince McMahon of the WWE: NO CHANCE IN HELL!

 **BANG!**

The bullet once again hit its mark.

The Beringel stopped and turned to glare at me…then began to stomp towards me….

Well, I think I lived a good life, as short as it was.

The Beringel grabbed a rock and dragged it towards me.

I got to experience the life of a farmer, not to mention the joy of raising a child, and make friends in the village I resided in.

It creeped closer.

And I got to meet some RWBY characters too: Qrow, Amber, Neo, Winter, Coco, Velvet. Not to mention Cinder and her cronies, of whom I took great joy in screwing up their plans.

It was nearly upon me.

I'm sure Violet will be fine. Vert'll take care of her, at least until maybe Velvet somehow gets that legal jargon bullshit overturned so that Violet can return to her family.

It's shadow enveloped me.

I wonder who will take over the farm. Considering how most of the food supply comes from it, I'm sure they'll find someone to take good care of it….

Though I pity whoever gets attacked by the chickens like I did.

The Beringel glares down at me and lifts the rock above its head, intending to crush me with it.

Well…I guess this is it.

I close my eyes and await my end.

…

…

…

"NO!"

That shout, along with a roar of pain from the Beringel shock me out of my moment of having made peace. I see that the Beringel is now turning its attention to Amber, who I assume had fired something at the Grimm.

Mentally noting to thank Amber later, I slowly struggled to my feet. I had this weird feeling come down on me, but I ignored it in favor of taking advantage of the situation.

I quickly look at its left hind leg and find an opening in the armor near the knee joint.

Taking my chance, I stab the mini-scythe on Lucky right into the opening.

The Beringel roared in pain. It turned to gaze down at me…yet seemed confused…?

No matter, gotta keep going!

I pull out Lucky and stab into the wound once again, illiciting another roar of pain from the Beringel. I pull it out and aim MM into the wound and fire several rounds into it.

 **BANG! BANG! BANG!**

I think I might have completely blasted the knee out. Can't tell since the outer bone armor is tough to break.

The Beringel fell to its side in pain. It swung its arm wildly, and….

The weird thing is, its arm wound up completely missing me, almost like I wasn't even there. I'd have thought more on this, but I needed to kill this thing while it was down.

Taking a play out of Turok's playbook, I leaped onto the Beringel and stabbed at its left eye. The Grimm roared in pain and made to try and grab me. I leap to the side so that I could avoid the hand, causing it to hit itself.

When the hand moved, I leaped again and stabbed at its new eye wound. Its hand once again reached for me. I leap to the side, causing it to hit itself again.

I grin. "Stop hitting yourself!"

Well, now that I got that out of my system, I think it's time I end this.

I leap to the other side again and jab the barrel of Lucky deep into its eye wound.

 **BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!**

I switch guns and fire the remaining bullets.

 **BANG! BANG! BANG!**

…

…

The Beringel slumped to the floor, the back of its head completely blown out. Its fall causes me to slip off and roll a bit before rolling to a crouch.

I slump and pant as I watch the Beringel's body fade away.

Wow…I did it.

I killed a Grimm version of Mighty Joe Young….

I mentally made note to hope that there isn't a Grimm Version of King Kong before turning away from the Beringel to limp towards Amber.

"A-Amber?" I pant. "You alright?"

Amber shakily gets to her feet and stares at me…at least, I think she is?

"I-I'm fine, but…."

I raise an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"U-Um…where are you?"

…

…

…

What?

"I'm…right in front of you?"

The hell is wrong with her? Did that hit from Mighty Grimm Young give her a concussion?

"…Are you sure?"

"Yes…why?"

"…"

"…"

 **POW!**

"AGH! MY BALLS!"

I hold my family jewels and slump to the ground in pain.

She kneed me in the fucking nuts! WHAT THE FUCK?!

Amber gasped. "O-Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I meant to knee you in the gut!"

"THAT DOESN'T MAKE IT BETTER!"

And there goes a Sword Art Online Abridged reference…yet another series I'd never get to finish.

I wheeze a bit before struggling to my feet and glare at Amber.

"… _WHY_?!"

Amber laughed nervously and tapped her hands to her sides.

"W-Well, it's just…I wanted to be sure you were there. In front of me."

"…HOW CAN YOU NOT SEE ME?!"

I was about to reach my boiling point. Is she fucking blind or something? How can she-?!

"You might want to take a good look at yourself, Colt."

Gritting my teeth, I look down at myself and…huh.

"Uh…."

Well I…don't know what to say about this.

I looked down at myself to find…nothing.

As in, I can't see my body.

I look at my hands…and I can't see them either. I place them on my head- yep, I still have them. And I could still feel them.

I stomp my feet. Still there.

I pat my abdomen and chest. Still there.

My manhood's still hurting, so I know _that's_ there. Thanks for that, _Amber_.

My head's on straight, so there's that.

I look at Amber to see her staring at me…or at least, in my general direction.

"Can you really not see me?"

She shakes her head in the negative.

I purse my lips…then wave my hands in front of her face.

She didn't react.

Scrunching up my face…I raise my hand and give her the double middle finger.

"Can you see what I'm doing now?" I ask.

"No…what are you doing?"

"Flipping you off with both fingers."

She gawked. "W-What?!"

"You _kneed_ me in the _nuts_."

They were still hurting.

Amber looked down in shame. "R-Right."

I sigh and lower my hands. "Okay, I'm not flipping you off anymore…sorry about that."

She looked up and smiled. "It's okay."

Smiling a bit, I once again look over myself. Now that I'm paying attention, that weird feeling I got when I was fighting the Beringel was still there. I focused on it to try and make it go away….

And it eventually did.

"Gah!" Amber shouted, stumbling back a bit before glaring. "Don't just _reappear_ like that!"

I chuckle. "Sorry."

I check myself to make sure I can see myself.

Yep, everything's visible again….

Visible…visible….

Wait.

From what I know about Semblances, they either activate naturally, or are forced out in times or stress. And I'm pretty sure fighting that Beringel counts as a time of stress….

I think I just discovered my Semblance.

Invisibility.

…

…

…

I raise my hands in the air. "I FINALLY GOT MY SEMBLANCE! FUCK YEAH!"

 **GRRRRRR!**

"…Fuck."

Amber glared at me. "I blame you."

I slowly turn to find the Grimm from before had returned, and were even more numerous than before.

I groan and begin to reload my weapons.

Amber gasped. "Qrow!"

I stop reloading and find Qrow leaping over the Grimm horde and landing right in front of us….

I _very much_ wanted to punch the drunk in the face for getting here so late, but now's not the time.

Soon, though…soon.

Qrow grinned at Amber. "Hey, I was wondering why you didn't show up."

He turned to me with a glare. "And you."

I returned his glare with my own. " _Yeah_?"

He jabbed a finger to my chest. "You and me are gonna have a talk later. Got it?"

Oh yes, we very much were, along with maybe trading blows, assuming he tried to hit me back after I punched him for BEING GODDAMN LATE!

He turned to face the Grimm horde, his weapon in scythe form.

"Now…leave the small fry to me. You two have had enough."

"No argument, here," I said as I slumped to the ground, still reloading just in case me or Amber needed to step in.

I watched as Qrow leaped at the horde of Grimm and….

Let's just say that Qrow didn't need our help after all.

* * *

 **A/N: And so ends another chapter!**

 **Well, my Semblance has finally been discovered…Invisibility.**

 **Random Person: You little shit! I bet you just gave yourself a random power instead of one that pertains to your personality!**

 **Well to that I say…first, thanks to grimlock987 for suggesting this idea for my Semblance some chapters ago. At first, I dismissed the idea because it would've been unrealistic and that I'd be ignoring the whole idea of what a Semblance was….**

 **But then I thought about it more and…I realized that Invisibility was** _ **actually**_ **plausible for me.**

" **Why?" one might ask.**

 **Well, I'd tell you…but it's going to be five o'clock in the morning soon, and I still need to** **edit this on FanFiction before I** _ **finally**_ **go to bed.**

 **I need to stop staying up so late….**

 **So anyway, I'll leave the speculating to you readers. Why would Invisibility actually be a plausible Semblance for me? If you've read the story properly, then I'm sure you all can figure it out. I'll either confirm why in the A/N of the next chapter…or the chapter itself.**

 **Gotta love inner** **monologuing , right?**

 **If you liked this and want to be kept up to date, be sure to follow and fav. Leave a review to tell me your thoughts.**

 **See you in the next update.**

 **LATE-!**

…

…

…

 **Wait.**

 **There's one more thing I wanted to do….**

 **OMAKE!**

* * *

 **Omake: An Explanation…Of Sorts**

* * *

Amber and I had finally escaped from Cinder and her cronies. We were currently sitting near a tree to catch our breath.

Amber smiled at me. "Thanks."

I shrug and hide my blush. "No problem."

"…Why _did_ you save me?"

I purse my lips, pondering how best to answer her…before deciding to stick to the truth.

"Well…if you're killed, you've lost a very important part of your life."

…

…

Amber gave me a deadpan stare. "Um, yeah, the _alive_ part of my life."

"Exactly."

"…How did you survive infancy?"

"With a bit of wishful thinking, luck and vague political opinions."

"How does that even-?" Amber stopped. "Never mind. Its better I don't ask."

We both sat silently….

"So," Amber asked hesitantly. "What exactly was your grand plan back there?"

She sounded like she wouldn't like what I had planned…which is stupid. My plan was great! As I shall now explain to her in full detail.

"My plan was to do what I do best: put my foot in my mouth and start talking, while hoping for divine intervention."

…

…

Amber stood up and walked away. "I think I'll be better off on my own."

"Wait, what? No! You can't leave! They're still out there!"

"Better off fighting them than sticking around with you."

…Ouch. That hurt.

Which is why I felt no pity when a Grimm version of Mighty Joe Young showed up and ripped Amber in two with its bare hands….

Oh well, I tried.

I skip merrily back to my farm, not caring that the Fall Maiden's power now left towards an ecstatic Cinder Fall.

* * *

 **A/N: Ok,** _ **now**_ **I'm done.**

 **Follow, fav, and leave a review, why don't you?**

 **LATERS!**


	12. Intervention Arc: Chapter 12

**A/N: Welcome back to another installment of My Turn!**

 **Once again, not a weekly update…crap. This is mainly because I've been watching a playthrough of this video game that I'll never play because I don't have the game or the game console. Nor the money to even buy both. Plus, I'm an impatient man sometimes in that regard. If I can't play it, I'll watch someone else play it on YouTube.**

 **That's the way it is.**

 **I've been considering changing the rating of this story from "T" to "M", if only because of the language. The thing is, if I do…I'll be tempted to put in some…M-rated material.**

 **Make of that what you will.**

 **Now, where we last left off, I discovered my Semblance to be invisibility (which will unfortunately be covered next chapter since I couldn't fit it in here) and was able to protect Amber until Qrow showed up.**

 **Let's see what happens next, shall we?**

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY._

* * *

 _(My POV)_

Wow, I…I don't even know what to say.

What I just witnessed was the single most terrifying thing I'd ever seen. I mean, those Grimm stood no chance whatsoever!

I think it was over in a matter of seconds. Guess Qrow isn't a Huntsman for nothing.

I mean, if I had to compare Qrow's slaughtering of Grimm to Ruby's slaughtering of Grimm in the RWBY "Red" Trailer…sorry Rubes. You're my favorite character and all, but Qrow just outdid you.

Also, I'm reminded once again that I should be afraid of this man if I ever get on his bad side.

Note to self: be a friend to the guy who could kill me in a single second….

I think I was failing in that regard if the glare on his face is anything to go by.

I suddenly get nervous. "Er…is something wro- YELP!"

I yelped and held up my hands in surrender when he spun his scythe back into sword form and had it pointing at my neck.

…

…

I'm surprised I'm not pissing my pants right now.

Also, did I just _shout_ the word "yelp" when I yelped?

"Alright, kid," Qrow started. "It's time you and I had a little talk."

"Er…I'm 25, so-."

"Still a kid."

Goddamn it. This is just like with Vert!

"Now," he continued. "I've got some questions for you."

"…And they would beeeeee…?"

"Who are you?"

Well, that was easy enough to answer.

"Colt. Colt Remington. Pleasure to meet you."

My eyes turn to the sword pointed at my neck.

"…Well, maybe not at this point in time, but still."

Qrow scoffed. "Yeah, whatever. Alright, next questi-."

"Aren't you gonna introduce yourself?"

Qrow glared at me. "…Qrow Branwen.

His sword was now touching my throat. "Now, what were you doing in that clearing?"

…Well, that would be a bit difficult to explain. I mean, I told Amber why I was there, but not _how_ I knew to be there in the first place. I'm not really sure if Qrow would just accept the answer I gave Amber, assuming she even accepted it to begin with. She might end up questioning me as well.

In any case, I had already told Amber. And if I lie, she'll just speak up about it, so there's really no point in that endeavor.

"Well…I was there to-."

My mind halts for a moment.

"…Wait," I say with narrowed eyes. "You saw me in that clearing?"

Qrow raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"…So you were _there_?"

"Yeah, I was scoping out the situation."

…I _swear_ to whatever god is watching over Remnant!

"How _long_ were you 'scoping out' the situation?"

Qrow shrugged. "Well, I showed up and found those three assailants aiming their weapons at you."

He gave off a grin. "Maybe they didn't take kindly to finding you and Amber trying to get it on."

Amber and I facefaulted.

I quickly get back up and stammer out an explanation. I think my face felt hot.

"W-We weren't doing that!"

Amber was up as well, waving her hands. "Qrow! That's not what happened!"

Qrow let out a laugh. "I was kidding. No way this kid is _that_ lucky."

Wow, okay. Thanks for the vote of confidence, especially since you _don't even know me_!

Qrow stopped laughing and once again pointed his sword at my neck.

"But anyway, I could tell they were attacking you, Amber. But what I'd like to know is where Colt here factors into all this."

I raise a finger. "Yeah, let's back up a minute."

Qrow raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"I just want to be clear about something."

I move his sword away from my neck with my hand and continue.

"…You were there."

He nods.

"Since Amber and I were on the ground."

Another nod.

Well…I'd say he was a few minutes late, but I'm not really sure about the time gap and how long draining between Amber getting shot in the back with Cinder's arrow and having half her power drained. I'm pretty sure it was…what? Two minutes?

But that's not what's bugging me.

"So…you could've jumped in at any time and, oh I don't know, _lent a hand_?!"

"I wasn't about to jump in guns blazing."

Amber gave him a deadpan stare.

"…Well, not _this_ time, especially since you sai-."

 **POW!**

"Argh!"

"Shit!"

Qrow stumbled backwards and rubbed his jaw in pain, while I shook my hand free of its own pain after delivering a solid right hook to the drunk's jaw.

That bastard was there and could've jumped in to help! I could've died back there!

Qrow glared. "What the hell?!"

" _I'm_ the one who should be asking that!" I shout.

Qrow drew his sword as I drew Lucky and aimed at him.

"You _hit_ me!"

" _You_ just sat there as I could've died! Did it ever occur to you that, 'Oh, this guy's probably in over his head! Maybe I should jump out and back him up?!' We barely got away from those three!"

Qrow's sword shifted into gun form, aiming it right at me.

I didn't stand down. "Oh, you wanna go? I'll kick your ass here and now in front of the Fall Maiden herself! See what that does to your ego!"

That was just false bravado on my part. Qrow could easily kick my ass and/or kill me in twelve different ways….

But I intended to get a few more solid hits on his jaw before I went down.

And I totally could too…maybe. I mean, with all the training I did with Vert, who's a veteran Huntsman I might add, I've been slowly been able to see his attacks coming. Though I still get hit, at least I can avoid some of them thanks to the training.

Point is, I'm basically able to see faster….

Which is, according to Wiz of Death Battle, a stupid way of saying that my brain can process images faster than a normal human. Not sure how "normal" a Remnan human can be, but oh well.

…I'll internally weep about never seeing future episodes of Death Battle again later.

Point is, being able to perceive your opponents attacks faster is one of the great perks of being trained by a veteran Huntsman. Vert may be old, but he's still in his prime, or so he tells me. Even if it's not true, that old man can _fight_. I'd hate to find out how good he was in his prime, if he still isn't right now.

Snapping out of my inner monologue, I noticed that Qrow and Amber were staring at me.

…

…

What's with the silence all of a sudden?

"What?" I asked. "Was it something I said?"

"Yup," he confirmed with a pop.

Amber crossed her arms. "I don't recall saying I was the Fall Maiden. Just that I had special powers."

…Well, shit. How do I respond to that?

"…I found it on the internet?"

Technically true, but I was also trying to be a smartass.

Qrow and Amber glared at me.

I sigh. "Yeah, that was a poor attempt, I know."

Qrow stepped forward. "Alright, kid. You're coming with us. I've got some questions for you."

"…Can we do this back at my village? I'm pretty sure Amber needs to be looked at."

"Don't try to dodge the-!"

"I'm not," I state. "But Amber needs to be checked by a doctor, and those three assailants can ambush us at any time in this forest, not to mention the number of Grimm here."

Distant howling proved my point.

Qrow and Amber looked at each other, then back to me.

"…Fine." Qrow put his weapon away. "But when we get there, you and I are gonna have some words."

Yay, looking forward to that. Look at the joy on my face….

That was sarcasm, by the way.

* * *

 _(Cinder POV)_

That power was mine.

It was supposed to be _mine_!

And yet…that _infuriating_ stranger (Colt, if she heard correctly) suddenly showed up and ruined everything!

What's more…he knew about Salem.

No one but me and Ozpin and whoever he decided to tell were supposed to know about my master.

And yet…this "Colt" decided to get in my way.

He was either some random person that lucked upon the scene and decided to intervene out of the "goodness" of his heart…or he was one of Ozpin's allies.

Either way, I was pissed all the same.

Emerald and Mercury were thankfully smart enough to not bother me at the moment as I thought up a new plan to make up for this failed one.

We were currently watching from a distance as the Fall Maiden, Colt, and the Huntsman (Qrow if she heard correctly) were making their way towards some village that the stranger lived in.

From what I've learned, the Fall Maiden will more than likely return to the safety of the Kingdom of Vale. Therefore, I need to make a decision.

Simply bide my time and wait until I can catch her off guard in the Kingdom, or attack now while she's not so heavily guarded as she would be were I to wait.

…

…

Even if I attacked now, she had that Huntsman guarding her, along with Colt. But if I let them get to the village, there will be even more people guarding her.

" _ **Let them go for now."**_

My eyes widen.

The entire landscape changes into one of complete darkness, and my master's voice echoes.

" _ **You will retrieve her power soon. For now, you will return to those animals in the White Fang and persuade them to join you. Once they do, you can convince them to aid you in overpowering the Maiden and anyone that helps her."**_

I…I wasn't sure about that.

"But master, I was unable to convince them before. Without the Fall Maiden's power, how can I persuade them?"

"… _ **That girl with you can manipulate perceptions with her Semblance, correct?"**_

…I see. That could work, but….

"She can only manipulate one person at a time, two at most, but even that's a stretch."

"… _ **Then make sure that only one or two are there to be manipulated."**_

I grin.

Yes…this could work.

I let my grin fall as I prepare to inform my master of something dreadful.

"Master, that stranger that interfered…he knows your name, as though he knows who you are."

All I received for the next minute or two was complete silence, but they were the longest minutes of my life.

…

…

" _ **I shall ponder on this matter and decide what is to become of this 'Colt'. You will focus on the task given to you for now. Am I clear?"**_

"But…only me and Ozpin and his allies, assuming he's chosen to inform anyone, should know of you. And yet this stranger appears and outright calls out your name! If he is an ally of Ozpin's, then-."

" _ **He is no ally of Ozpin, of that I am sure."**_

He isn't? But then…who _is_ he?

" _ **If this stranger involves himself again, he will be dealt with accordingly. For now, focus on the task given to you. You wish for power, do you not?"**_

"…Yes. I do."

"… _ **Then go take it."**_

The landscape returned to normal, and I was once again back in the forest.

"Cinder?"

I turned to find Mercury and Emerald staring at me in confusion, the latter being worried.

"It's nothing. We will return to the White Fang to persuade them to join us."

Mercury raised an eyebrow. "Um, that didn't work out so well the last time. What makes you think it'll work now?"

I smirk, then turn to Emerald. "Our little thief here will help in that endeavor."

Emerald blinked. "M-Me?"

I nod, and gesture them to come closer.

"Now, this is how it'll go…."

* * *

 _(My POV)_

We were pretty much able to get out of the forest with no further trouble from the Grimm.

Thank God for that.

It didn't escape my notice that Qrow and Amber were further back behind me, whispering to each other. Qrow was no doubt asking Amber about me and what I knew, or if I told her anything.

Not that it bugged me. It gave me time to think on what to do or say next. He was going to find out anyway and had already planned to interrogate me, so there was no surprise there.

The only problem was…what answer would I give them?

I couldn't exactly say that I was originally from another planet that had their world exist as a fictional internet show, that I died and then got reincarnated into Remnant in a new (Remnan) body to live out the rest of my new life as a farmer, and that I got involved in order to change events.

…

…

Isn't that one of the traits of a Mary Sue? Or Gary Stu, in my case. And don't people hate those kinds of characters? Should I be hating myself then?

…Off topic.

Of course, it's not like I was sure I could succeed or anything. I may have saved Amber, but who's to say that all I did was delay the inevitable? What if the next time Cinder and her cronies attack, I fail? Then Amber will have lived for but a short while longer. Not to mention….

I know I chose to intervene, but who says I can't leave it at that? What if I just made sure Amber was safe within the Kingdom, then take off back to my village to live out the rest of my life as a farmer and a father? I had no obligation to keep helping, despite a part of me saying that I shouldn't just quit now. Not when I'm involved already, courtesy of me.

Still….

Eh, I'll think about it more later. Right now, I can see the village.

"We're here," I shout behind me.

Qrow and Amber ceased their quiet conversation and move up to join me. The Huntsman looks over the village.

"…Does this place have a bar?"

Of course he'd ask that.

"Yes, it does," I confirm.

"…Then this place is alright."

Funny.

I roll my eyes and move forward. "Come on. Amber needs to see Doc."

"I still say that I'm fi-."

I give her a deadpan stare. "You got attacked by three people, then had to run from _and_ fend off Grimm chasing us, then got punched into a tree by a giant Beringel…does that sound like you're fine?"

"…" Amber actually pouts. "No."

Note to self: everyone can pout, no matter how much you know of them.

Then again, Amber wasn't discussed much in the show. For all we know, she could either be a cold person like Weiss or Winter, or a child-like person like Ruby. Hell, maybe she's quiet like Blake or out-going like Yang….

Actually, never mind. She better not be like Yang, who is, again, tied for number one with Cinder on my non-favorite characters list.

"Good."

I turn to Qrow. "Fair warning, the village kinda doesn't have a high opinion on Huntsman."

He shrugged. "Not like I haven't seen it before."

I believe I can take his word for it.

The village had a low opinion on Huntsman due to always being ignored. Team CFVY's mission last year helped heighten it, but not by much. Apparently, the village chalked them up to still being young (which is true) and therefore not like all the Huntsmen and Huntresses…yet.

It was only a matter of time, they kept saying. Though at least they hoped they'd be different.

I can think of a few other teams that could definitely heighten their opinions as well.

*cough* RWBY and JNPR. *cough*

In any case, once the village sees me with Qrow, they'll let things be.

With that in mind, we made our way into the village.

* * *

I always wondered how a room filled with tension would feel like, and now I knew.

And I didn't like it.

For one thing, Qrow kept his eyes trained on me as we waited for Doc to finish his check-up on Amber. I guess the drunk thought I'd try to make a run for it….

Which was only about…5% true. I may very well make a run for it, if only to get away from his glare.

Of course, that'll only get me in trouble. Trouble that I don't need.

So, I'll just have to bear it for now.

"Ahem."

Qrow and I turn to see Doc standing there, shifting awkwardly. I'm guessing he sensed the tension in the room.

"Er…I'm done with the patient."

Qrow stood up and crossed his arms. "What's the damage?"

Doc rubbed his spectacles with a tissue. "Well, she'll be fine so long as she gets a day's worth of rest."

Huh…well that's a reli-.

"As in, she stays in bed until tomorrow," he continued as he put his spectacles on. "No activities whatsoever."

…Well, it could've been worse, right? A simple day. What could possibly happen in a single day?

…

…

Goddamn it, I jinxed it, didn't I?

Qrow scowled. "Yeah? Well, we don't exactly have the option to just stay put."

Doc looked over a file. "Yes, you've stated that her injuries were originally due to being attacked by bandits?"

I didn't really like how Qrow lied to Doc like that. I mean, what if Cinder and her cronies find this village and decide to infiltrate it?

They'd never see them coming.

Of course, I'm sure Qrow can handle them with ease, or at least either Cinder alone or Emerald and Mercury together. Vert would probably get involved as well….

And then there's me.

Whether I like it or not, I'd have to help out as well. Maybe I'd fight Emerald while Vert and Qrow took on Cinder and Mercury.

I say Emerald because…well, her damn Semblance is a problem. She'd utilize it to her advantage against the experienced and veteran Huntsmen. While I've no doubt that they could still handle her, Cinder and Mercury were the bigger threats.

Better to have the one with the advantageous Semblance waste in on a guy like me.

Plus, with my Semblance finally discovered, I'd like to see her try to manipulate my perception when she can't even find me in order to focus.

Also…I _really_ wanted to test her weapons against the first iteration.

Lucky and MM would prove that they're not obsolete.

"Hey, kid!"

I snapped out of my daze to find Qrow and Doc staring at me.

"Er, what?"

Qrow sighed. "Is you spacing out like that going to be a thing? Cause it'll get old real fast."

Damn it, I need to stop with the inner monologues.

"Sorry, what were we talking about?"

Doc smiled. "Well, I was thinking that the patient should be moved to a more comfortable environment than an infirmary room. Plus…Todd and his hunting crew a due to return."

Oh…right. _Them_.

Quick explanation: Todd's a hunting kind of man who likes to go out into the forest to hunt Grimm like animals. Not really a problem, especially since he always brings his friends with him so that nothing goes wrong.

The problem? They _always_ come back injured, sometimes even critically. It's either because they hunt something that was more than they bargained for, or because they drink while hunting…or both.

I don't know why they keep going if some of them nearly _die_ in the process.

Some people never learn, I guess.

"Alright," I say. "And?"

"Well," Doc said with a knowing smile. "I know for a fact that you have a spare bedroom or two at your house."

…

…

Oh for fuck's sake.

"Doc," I say calmly. "Can I speak to you outside for a minute?"

He nods. "Of course, of course."

He and I step out of his office/house/workplace.

I stare at him. "Doc…what the fuck?"

He shrugged. "Well, the whole village knows that your daughter's been trying to set you up with someone, and-."

"WHY IS EVERYONE INTERESTED IN MY LOVE LIFE?!"

I breathe heavily after letting out that shout of frustration. I look around to find some villagers minding their own business, yet snickering. Others are whistling innocently.

Seriously, it's like they think my life's a soap opera or something!

"Colt," Doc states seriously. "You missed out four times already-."

"COCO AND VELVET WERE _MINORS_!"

"They're 18 now, possibly."

"THAT DOESN'T MAKE IT BETTER!"

Sword Art Online Abridged Parody reference, check. Yet another thing I'll never get to finish.

You'd think I'd have realized all the pop culture I'd miss, but nope. Some pop up out of nowhere.

Doc sighed. "Look, the fact is: my infirmary will be full with patients in a moment, and I'll need all the room I can get."

"B-But…they could stay at Flan's motel-."

"You know how wary he is now ever since that first girl you missed out on showed up. If he finds out that man is a Huntsman, he won't let either of them in."

"He can't refuse an injured woman!"

"Flan runs a motel, not an infirmary."

Goddamn it…fuck.

I sigh. " _Fine_ …they can stay at my place."

Doc grinned. "Wonderful. I'm sure your daughter will be pleased when she sees you bringing a woman your age home."

"I _will_ gut-punch you."

He raised his hands with a smile. "Alright, alright."

He stepped back inside, and I rubbed my eyes in annoyance.

Seriously, why me? What did I do to deserve this?

With another sigh, I stepped back into the building.

Qrow looked to me. "There you are. What was that all about? And what was with the shout? Something to do with someone's love life?"

"Just…ignore that outburst."

I walk past him into the patient room and spot Amber laying on a gurney, staring at the ceiling.

I strode up to her and look down at her with a smile.

"Hey."

Amber turns to me and smiles back. "Hey yourself."

I sigh. "So…Doc said he's gonna need all the room he can get once a hunting party returns, so you're gonna have to not be here."

She frowns. "But…where am I supposed to go? I'm supposed to be resting according to him."

I scratch my cheek. "Well, uh…my house happens to have a spare bedroom or two for you and Qrow. You two are welcome to stay there. My daughter and I don't mind."

She looked like she was going to respond to my offer…but stopped.

"…You have a daughter?"

Here we go.

I smirk. "Let me guess, I don't look old enough to have a daughter yet."

She nods. "…I mean, unless it wasn't _planned_ -."

"She's adopted."

"Oh."

"…So anyway, you and Qrow are staying in my humble abode until you can safely travel…and properly defend yourself without injury."

Before Amber could say anything, Qrow spoke up from behind me.

"Thanks for the offer, kid, but we'll pass."

I sigh and turn to Qrow. "Look, you don't really have a choice."

"I beg to differ."

"Amber needs to rest, the infirmary will be full of patients, and the motel more than likely won't take you. So again…you don't really have a choice."

Qrow glared at me, but I wasn't deterred this time because I knew I was right.

"Qrow…it's okay."

The two of us turned to see Amber sitting up.

She smiled. "I'd be happy to take you up on your offer."

Qrow scowled, and I grinned.

"Well, alright then."

Now…all that's left is to get her there.

…

…

Well, I can do that _and_ annoy Qrow. Two birds with one stone.

I step towards the gurney and place my right arm under her knees and my left under her shoulders, then lift her up bridal-style.

She blushed. "W-What are you doing?!"

I shrug, trying to ignore the warmth in my cheeks. "What does it look like? I'm carrying you to my house."

I turn around…only to find Qrow standing in my way with a glare.

"I can carry her myself," he scowled.

I hum for a bit…then shrug.

"Nah, I got it."

I step past Qrow, ignoring the chilling glare he's sending my way.

Amber looks back, then to me. "You realize it's probably not a good idea to antagonize him like that?"

"He stayed hidden when I could've _died_ , so the least he can do is just stand there and take my trolling."

Amber again looked back to Qrow. "…Well, it _is_ pretty funny seeing him riled up like that."

I chuckle. "I knew you'd see it my way."

She rolled her eyes and shook her head with a smile.

I grinned as I continued to walk to my house, carrying Amber bridal-style as Qrow trudged along behind, muttering something under his breath.

I wonder what Violet would think of our guests? She'll no doubt- wait.

I'm bringing a woman my age home…where Violet is…and will no doubt see me carrying her bridal-style.

…

…

Goddamn it, my daughter will never let me hear the end of this, will she?

* * *

 **A/N: No…no she will not.**

 **And so concludes another chapter!**

 **Again, sorry about no mention as to why my Semblance is Invisibility. It will come next chapter, THIS I SWEAR!**

 **In any case…I PUNCHED QROW! This will certainly be a highlight in my new life, one I will treasure forever.**

 **Cinder has a new scheme planned…and has told Salem about me.**

…

…

 **I think I might have screwed myself over.**

 **Oh well.**

 **And I raised a very good point…** _ **am**_ **I a Gary Stu? Have I strayed from making sure this is as realistic as I can make it, while still trying to be funny and ridiculous in some cases? Have I been doing well despite this being a self-insert?**

 **I'll let you all decide on that.**

 **Another good point is whether or not I simply delayed the inevitable concerning Amber. Especially since destiny is a factor in the show.**

 **And Violet will soon meet Amber…well shit.**

 **Also…I'm still wondering if this should use an anime opening. Probably not, but it's tempting to do so. The only problem is, which one? I'm open to suggestions.**

 **Now then, I wrote another omake based off a review from kboomerjr. That person will know what I'm talking about when he/she reads it.**

 **Enjoy the first in a multi-part omake series!**

* * *

 **Omake: Criminal Mastermind…of Cuteness? Part 1**

Roman Torchwick was many things: a thief, a criminal mastermind, and a con artist.

But a babysitter? _That_ particular title wasn't in his job description.

And yet here he sat, in a car, looking after some seven-year-old bunny Faunus named Violet Scarlatina.

Apparently, Neo had somehow gotten someone to be her "play-thing" and was currently on a "date".

Neo doesn't date….

Who the _fuck_ did she meet?!

And apparently, they needed a babysitter, and Neo threatened to castrate him were anything to happen to the little brat and jeopardize her first _real_ relationship.

Roman, being the practical man, decided to heed Neo's warning.

Which lead to now….

"So," Roman began. "What do you want to do?"

"Where's daddy?"

Goddamn it.

Roman sighed. "He's on a date with Neo."

…

…

Violet beamed. "Yes! He finally came around! He found a special lady friend!"

She pumped her tiny fist in the air….

In all honesty, even Roman would admit that this girl was truly adorable.

She turned to him. "Does this make you my uncle?"

…

…

Screw it. Roman would play along.

"Why yes!" Roman exclaimed. "Uncle Torchwick is here to show you the ply of his trade!"

Violet oohed and clapped giddily with a beaming smile.

"Now, first thing's first-."

* * *

 **A/N: …Dear god, what have I done?**

 **Will Vale evens survive this?! Who knows…well, I do. You all will find out in the next few updates.**

 **And no…this omake does** _ **not**_ **confirm the pairing for me/Colt. This omake is** _ **non-canon**_ **to the story.**

 **Be sure to follow and fav to be kept up to date and if you enjoyed this story so far. Leave a review to tell me your thoughts.**

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter and omake, and I'll see you all in the next update!**

 **LATERS!**


	13. Intervention Arc: Chapter 13

**A/N: Welcome back to another installment of My Turn!**

 **I finished watching that playthrough on YouTube. It was Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney: Spirit of Justice. It was an interesting game, to say the least. Kinda makes me want to do a RWBY/Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney crossover someday.**

 **Maybe next year.**

 **I've reached some more milestones: over 200 favs, over 20,000 views, over 250 reviews…and finally, over 300 follows.**

 **It's because of you all that these milestones are being reached, and for that I thank you.**

 **You know what that last milestone means though, right? I can now make the following statement about this fic.**

…

…

 **THIS. IS. SPARTA!**

 **In an unrelated note, Violet is now 6.**

 **Anyway, got another chapter ready to roll. Last we left off, I decided to let Amber and Qrow stay at my house so that the former can recover.**

 **Let's see what happens next, shall we?**

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY._

* * *

 _(Salem POV)_

Oh, Ozpin…you truly thought you could get away with the sins you've committed?

You have done nothing but cause pain and suffering to those you've held dear. And you have the gall to claim that you intend to make up for those sins by preparing the next generations of human and Faunus alike to battle the darkness that ravages this world?

Well…that simply will not do.

The sins of the past cannot be forgiven nor forgotten, my dear adversary.

And the time has come to watch you **_burn_**.

I've already gathered my pawns for this bout we are to partake in, and you still gather yours in the guise of a _Huntsmen_ Academy.

Have you not yet learned that you are merely sending those children to their deaths? No amount of _education_ and _training_ can prepare them for what is to come.

For instance…the silver-eyed warrior.

You thought she could fell me, but you were a fool.

I made sure she suffered before I took her life.

Do not think that it had not escaped my notice that the woman had a daughter…who _also_ has a pair of silver eyes.

Should you decide to recruit her in your crusade against me, know that you send her to the same _pitiful_ demise.

Like mother, like daughter.

I chuckled…how fitting.

We wage war against each other for what has transpired in the past, and by the time I'm done, you will wish you had not involved others in this dispute.

…

…

However…it appears a wild card has appeared and gotten caught up in out bout.

Colt Remington.

This man, he is…strange.

I have had several pawns of mine discreetly look into this man, yet they have found no information.

While this result was likely, what with the fact he lived outside the Kingdoms, there would at least be something left behind to indicate who he was before leaving the Kingdom.

And yet there was nothing.

No information that proves that a Colt Remington even existed prior to three years ago.

It's as though he simply…appeared out of nowhere.

I had, at first, thought him to be one of your allies, but further investigation has proven that wrong.

This man interfered with my plans…and knows my name….

I must see him for myself.

I close my eyes and concentrate.

…

…

I open my now red-glowing eyes and see a forest.

I smirked. There are many perks to being the Queen of the Grimm. One of which is being able to take over any single Grimm on Remnant. The older ones take a vast amount of concentration, but this little nevermore I'm "borrowing" is a youngling. Taking control of it rather easy. Hardly an inconvenience.

A little calling card to show that I was in control was the eyes of the little nevermore now being my own, with veins poking out.

Having taken control, I turn the little Nevermore in the opposite direction.

Towards a small village near the forest where this "Colt" escaped Cinder and her minions.

I fly in a circle, keeping an eye on the forest line until I see Colt exiting out of it, carrying the Fall Maiden, and Ozpin's little spy, Qrow Branwen, following from behind.

Colt Remington….

I know not how you know my name, nor do I know how you could possibly have known of the planned attack by my pawns.

You are either a pawn for some unknown third party, or actually a spy for Ozpin. If the latter, then that arrogant fool has done well to keep you a secret from me.

Or perhaps…you were simply at the wrong place at the wrong time.

…

…

No.

You knew of the attack, and you know my name.

There is more to you than meets the eye.

You may not be an ally of Ozpin's, but that is irrelevant.

You've made a grave mistake in interfering in our bout.

And I intend to make sure you pay the price for that transgression.

* * *

 _(Violet POV)_

…

…

…

I'M BORED!

Why isn't daddy here to entertain me?

He always has a way to brighten up the day.

Right now, I'm currently staring out the window, a hand pressed against my cheek as I stare out the window.

I'm not alone or anything. Far from it. Daddy asked Mr. Bowman to look after me whenever he goes out for about an hour each day.

I don't know why my daddy leaves each day. When I ask, he just responds with:

"It's an adult thing. You wouldn't understand."

Well, I never! I may be only seven, but I'm as mature as an apple is ripe!

Mmm, apples. I could go for one right now, but I'd prefer carrots!

When I told Daddy that carrots were my favorite, he facepalmed and said:

"Goshdarn it, Bugs Bunny."

He didn't actually say goshdarn it, though. It was actually a swear he said, and I made him put Lien in the swear jar for it!

You would think he knows better by now, but he still swears. He's filled up the swear jar ten times already! He keeps the all the money hidden for a rainy day, though. Probably a good idea, in case we ever get a dry spell on our farm.

And he never _did_ tell me who Bugs Bunny was.

Oh well.

I'm still bored.

Mr. Bowman usually makes things not boring by telling me about the training he puts Daddy through.

It's part funny, part mean.

Funny, because the way he describes getting the better of Daddy helps me picture it, almost like I'm seeing it for myself. And it's so funny, it makes me giggle!

Mean because…well, from what I hear, Vert doesn't need to be _this_ hard on Daddy. No wonder Daddy always comes home from training with bruises and sore spots!

I had half a mind to kick Mr. Bowman for his trouble and call him a big meanie! Like I did with that giant when my sister came to the village….

My sister.

It really was a shock to see my sister again after so long. I almost didn't recognize her. Then again, she kinda looked like an older me, so that helped.

I can't believe Velvet's training to be a Huntress! That's so cool! Maybe I could be a Huntress someday, too?

I don't know if Daddy would approve of it, though. He worries enough about mw as it is, what with living outside the Kingdom and at the mercy of the Grimm. He might not be into the idea of me training so that I could actively fight them myself.

That doesn't mean I won't ask, it's just…now's not the time.

Anyway, the reason Vert wasn't telling me any stories was because he was busy sharpening his arrows and making adjustments to his bow.

Which left me to look out the window in boredom.

I sighed. I wish something interesting would happen.

…

…

I got my wish in the form of Daddy returning from wherever. I noticed that he had guests with him.

Yay! Daddy's back! Maybe he can finally tell me what he's been _really_ doing each day for an hour.

One of the guests looked like a rugged man with a bit of a beard on him and a small cape. He looked like he didn't want to be here.

Weird…and to be honest, he looked scary.

The other guest…was a woman….

And she was currently being carried by Daddy.

…

…

Well, there was only one thing I could do at this point.

* * *

 _(My POV)_

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

I groan inwardly.

Yep, that's pretty much what I expected to hear.

Amber raised an eyebrow. "What was that?"

"That…was my daughter."

A chuckle sounded from behind me. "Reminds me of my youngest niece when she was little."

…Yeah, I can picture a young Ruby squealing like that…actually, _current_ Ruby could probably squeal like that.

"Any reason why she yelled like that?" Amber asked.

"…Nope."

That was a blatant lie, and both she and Qrow could tell.

"Really?" Amber and Qrow drawled.

"…Eeyup."

Thank you, Big Mac of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic….

Yes, I was one of the (surprisingly) many guys who watched that particular series. It was an adorable little show, alright! It's not like I was a brony or anything. I never bought the merchandise or went to those conventions.

All I did was watch that one show…to be fair, it was entertaining in its own right, and watching the parody of it (Mentally Advanced Series by Dawn Somewhere) on YouTube cemented the original show as a favorite. Never got past Season 3, though….

And I never will.

Damn it!

I stepped onto the porch and kicked at the door.

"Hey, Vert!" I called out. "Open the door!"

Three seconds of shuffling was heard before the door opened to reveal the veteran Huntsman.

"Hey, Colt. I was wondering when you'd get ba-."

He stopped when he saw Amber in my arms.

"…Well, it's about time!"

"Vert-."

"I mean, seriously! Three damn years in this village and you've yet to find a special someone!"

"Vert-."

"After all, you missed out four times with those other girls, and everyone knows tha-."

"WILL YOU PEOPLE STOP PRYING ABOUT MY LOVE LIFE?!"

I pant heavily after my outburst. Vert's just standing there with an amused expression, while Qrow apparently found my outburst hilarious, if his guffaws were anything to go by.

As for Amber….

"If you were trying to make me deaf," she deadpanned. "That was a good try."

Goddamn it.

I sigh. "Vert, it's not like that. She's injured, and Doc doesn't have any room at the clinic."

"…Ah. Well, looks like I haven't won the bet then."

Wait, what?

"What was that?" I asked.

Vert faltered. "Er…it's nothing. Forget I said anything."

" _Vert_ -."

"That girl looks hurt. You should take her to the guest room so she can rest."

Clever bastard. Using sound logic to evade the question. Well, I'm still talking to him about this later!

I stepped past him towards the stairs, where I found Violet staring with a beaming smile.

"…Violet, this isn't what it looks li-."

"Finally, Daddy! Do you know how many women I've tried to match you with?!"

"I don't remember you trying to match me with any-."

"A lot! The only women you've shown any interest in was Neo, Winter, Coco, and my sister, Velvet!"

Qrow facefaulted.

"W-Wait…the _Schnee_?!"

I sigh. "Yes, Qrow…I've met Winter Schnee. Got a problem with that?"

For some strange reason, I'm hoping Qrowin isn't actually a thing in the real Remnant.

Qrow scoffed. "No reason…you just need better taste in women."

…Wow, okay. I know Qrow and Winter probably hate each other or something, but that was uncalled for!

I'm _so_ punching him in the jaw again when I get the chance.

"Hey!"

Never mind. Let him be shamed by Violet instead.

Violet stepped up to him and stared up at him indignantly.

"You take that back! Winter is a nice, pretty lady who Daddy really should've gotten with-."

Damn it, Violet.

"-and you'll apologize for what you said, mister!"

Qrow blankly stared down at Violet. "… _Make_ me."

…

…

 **Thunk.**

Violet kicked Qrow in the shin….

Qrow chuckled. "Yep. Just like Ruby."

I suddenly couldn't get the image of a young Ruby kicking Qrow in the shin out of my head.

I bet that was adorable!

Qrow spoke up again. "Wait…did she say her _sister_?"

…Damn it, Violet. You couldn't have only said Velvet's name? You had to say she's your sister, too?!

"Not related," Vert suddenly said. "Violet here's adopted."

Oh thank god. I owe Vert one for that. I did _not_ want to deal with that situation…ugh.

Qrow simply stared at me. "…Still have a low opinion of you."

"The feeling's mutual."

Amber rolled her eyes. "Settle down, boys. Now, if you wouldn't mind…."

Oh right, she needs to rest.

"Right, up the stairs we go."

I proceeded to go up the stairs, Qrow following after me. I kicked at the door of the guest room wide open.

"This is where you'll sleep, Qrow."

Said Huntsman stepped inside and looked around.

"…It'll do."

Glad it meets your approval…oh wait, I don't care.

I continue walking towards another room and kick it open.

" _You'll_ get the bigger room with the better bed."

Amber looks inside and smiles a bit. "Looks nice…but it looks like it used to belong to someone else."

"It did."

I step in and towards the bed and gently set Amber down on the bed.

Amber decided to ask something.

"So…what was that about with your daughter?"

I groan. "I'd…rather not talk about it."

"My daddy's lonely."

GODDAMN IT!

I look down to find Violet had followed us.

"Violet-."

"Everyone deserves someone, daddy. That includes you!"

"Violet-."

"Besides, this lady seems nice! And she's pretty too!"

"No argument there, but-."

"Oh I'm pretty now?" Amber asked in an amused tone.

"I do _not_ need a trolling from you now!"

Violet beamed. "And she's trolling you! Just like the other five girls you missed out on! A perfect match!"

Why does every girl I meet try to screw with me?!

"And furthermore-!"

"Do I need to bring out the Claw?"

She puffed her chest out and grinned. "Go ahead! I'm not afraid of that anymore!"

…

…

I bring out the Claw.

"EEP!"

Violet scuttled out and back to her room, the door shutting and locking.

Heh, heh. That'll never get old.

Amber regards me with a raised eyebrow.

"The Claw?"

I shrug. "Just this thing I do with my hand."

I form the Claw with my right hand. "She's downright terrified of it."

"…I don't see how it's terrifying."

…

…

I slowly move the Claw towards her face.

"What are you doing?"

I say nothing, keeping a blank look on my face as the Claw draws ever so closer to her face.

"Seriously, this is ridiculous."

The Claw draws closer….

"S-Stop, already!"

I grin and pull my hand away. "Hah! Made you stutter! Victory!"

Amber gawked. "W-Wait, that's not why-!"

"Nope. Too late. I win."

I turn and head out the door. "So yeah, just rest for now. I'll check on you later."

I can hear Amber growling in frustration as I exit the room.

I couldn't help but grin. I just got the better of the Fall Maiden….

HIGHLIGHT!

"Ahem."

I turn to find Qrow staring intently at me.

"We still need have out little chat."

"Later. For now, why not just get settled in for the moment? I need to talk to Vert, anyway."

"Yeah, I've been meaning to ask…how do you know Verty?"

Verty?

"…You know him?"

Qrow chuckled. "Know him? He and I used to be drinking buddies before he left the Kingdom."

Huh…you learn something new every day.

I shrug. "He's training me."

Qrow looked surprised. "…Huh, didn't think he had it left in him to personally train someone."

"He claims he's still in his prime."

"That's because I am."

We both turned to find Vert behind us with arms crossed.

"And if you have a hard time believing it." His hand rested on his bow. "I'd be happy to prove it."

"No, no, no!" I exclaim with waving arms. "Not necessary…also, not in my house, please."

Vert frowns. "You're no fun at all."

Qrow chuckles and steps up to Vert. "Verty! It's been too long."

Vert also chuckles. "Not long enough, my old friend."

"Hey! I'm not old."

"Not as old as Vert, maybe," I mutter.

"What was that?" they both asked lowly.

"What wonderful weather we're having!" I say with an exaggerated smile and wide eyes.

…

…

"I'm doubling your training," Vert said.

Fuck.

Qrow let out a laugh before turning back to Vert. "So, why personally train him?"

"…He has potential. And despite the fact he's unable to attend a Huntsmen Academy, better to be trained by me rather than let that potential go to waste."

Qrow hummed. "Got a friend who might agree with you there."

I bet he's talking about Ozpin.

"Well," I interrupt. "I need to talk to Vert in private, so if you don't mind?"

Qrow glared. "You and I still need to have our own little chat."

"Again, _later_."

"You can't keep dodging me forever, kid."

"I'm not. Just get settled in, and you and I can have a chat at the bar. On me, of course."

That last part gave Qrow pause.

"…You're buying?"

"Yup."

"…Fine."

I knew that would get him.

Qrow slipped passed me back into the guest room….

Then stepped out with a scowl.

"By the way…why does _she_ get the better room?"

"She's injured."

"I mean _besides_ that."

"…Oh, also because you just sat there rather than help out."

Qrow opened his mouth to speak…then stopped.

"Fair enough, but I can explain."

"I don't think you can."

Yet another DBZ Abridged reference. Will I ever stop?

Qrow grunted. "Eh, I'll just explain it to you in our little chat later."

With that said, Qrow stepped into the guest room and closed the door.

* * *

"Ok, so what did you want?"

Vert and I were currently standing near the pig pen, lazily watching as the pigs went about their business, which was basically wandering around and sniffing the ground.

There was just something about watching the animal's mill about that was…calming.

Of course, when they decide to take a shit or piss, I decide I've watched them long enough.

I turn to Vert. "Well…a couple of things have come to light this hour."

Vert gestured for me to continue.

"Well, first off…I don't have to go out for an hour every day at this time anymore."

"…Ah," Vert said in understanding. "So the injured girl-?"

"Was the one that was to be attacked, yeah."

Vert rubbed his chin in thought. "…And what of the assailants?"

"Still out there."

It's a guarantee that Cinder will make another attempt to steal Amber's power, and while I haven't decided whether or not I'll continue to help, I can at least guard her while she's recovering…and maybe until she gets back inside the Kingdom.

It's debatable.

Vert frowned. "…Will they make another attempt on the girl?"

"Possibly."

"… _Why_ is this girl so important?"

That…was something I couldn't tell him. I'm in enough trouble with Qrow as it is. The last thing I want is to get Vert or anyone else in trouble as well.

"I…can't exactly tell you that. I mean, I'm not even supposed to _know_ about her."

I turn to him. "The less you know, the better."

…

…

"Well, alright."

He shrugged. "I can't say I like being kept in the dark, but you seem serious about this, so I'll trust you on this."

The fact he willingly accepted this was a testament to how much trust he has in me. It relieved me, honestly. Vert was kinda like a father to me and a grandfather to Violet, especially after Cole's death.

I had always seen the kind of bond that occurs between teacher and student in pop culture (be it TV show, cartoon or anime, or simply reading it in a novel), but to have experienced it myself all this time…it was surreal.

"Anything else I should know?" Vert asked.

Oh right, there was one more thing I needed to tell him.

"Well…I just recently discovered my Semblance."

Vert's jaw dropped. "…Seriously?"

I grin. "Seriously."

He grinned as well and wrapped me in a bear hug. "Haha! Finally! After three years!"

"Vert. Can't. Breath."

He let go and chuckled. "So, what Semblance do you have?"

I catch my breath and straighten. "Allow me to show you."

I close my eyes and try to bring out that weird feeling I got when I first turned invisible. I figured that this would be a sorta turn on/turn off kind of thing. Kinda like with Pyrrha, I guess. I mean, it's not like her polarity is active all the time….

And that one skit on RWBY Chibi doesn't count! That show is non-canon.

Maybe if I just think invisibility?

Alright…I want to be invisible!

…

…

"Well?" Vert asked.

Goddamn it.

"Er, just give me a minute."

I want to be _invisible_!

…

…

"Are you just gonna stand there like that?"

Oh, come on!

"I WANT TO BE INVISIBLE, DAMN IT!"

That weird feeling returned.

"Why did you- Oh crap!"

I open my eyes to find Vert staring at me in shock and confusion.

He squinted his eyes. "Colt…are you still there, or did my eyes finally go?"

I chuckle. "Nope, not blind yet Vert. I'm invisible!"

He took a few cautionary steps forward and stretched out his right arm. I guess he was trying to find me.

I raised my hand to grab his and give it a handshake.

"Right here, Vert."

He started for a bit before smiling.

"Well…this is certainly a unique Semblance. I don't think anyone else has had a Semblance like this before."

Hearing that made my day. I've got a Semblance that no one else had. Hell, I bet they never thought invisibility could be a thing to begin with!

Fuck yeah!

Vert rubbed his chin. "Though I suppose invisibility as a Semblance says a lot about you, doesn't it?"

Huh?

"I don't suppose you were a shy person, were you?"

I pursed my lips. "Well…more like anti-social."

I suppose being an anti-social otaku for ten years (never got to use a computer except in school) of your life can make a guy seem invisible to everyone.

I mean, I hardly talked with anyone. Just sat there and read a book. Even at home, I just stayed in my room and watched TV or played video games. When it came to using a computer, I never got a real chance until starting college, where I finally got my own laptop to use for my own use, be it school-related or personal. When that happened, I pretty much stayed on it, only pausing to either go to class or watch wrestling.

Again, probably not a good way to spend your life, but it was the one I lived.

Hey, at least I didn't ignore family. That's something I just couldn't do.

Vert raised an eyebrow. "You never talked to anyone?"

"Nope."

I focused on the weird feeling and found myself visible again."

"Just minded my own business."

"Wow…now that I think about it, you hardly conversed with anyone at the bar."

Yup.

"Still, you aren't exactly known to be anti-social in the village."

"Well, I guess three years here doesn't make up for ten years of being anti-social."

Vert's mouth was left agape at my statement.

"…Well, leaving the Kingdom seemed to be a good thing for your social skills, then."

Actually, _dying_ is what changed me, but I won't tell him that.

"Yeah."

Vert crossed his arms. "So, you can be invisible whenever you want?"

"Pretty much, though I might have to practice a bit until I can properly go invisible and back without any problems."

Still…imagine the things I could do with being invisible! I could slip away if I ever get in a bad situation. I could hide from anyone trying to look for me.

Hell, I could take a nap while invisible, and no one would find me!

It's what Grif would've wanted, after all.

"You know," Vert said, rubbing his chin. "With a Semblance like that, you could probably get away with a lot of crazy shenanigans."

…Holy shit, he's right!

"You're right…I can pants people!"

Note to self: pull down the pants of Cardin and Neptune in front of everyone if I ever see them. That'll serve that racist bully and "suave" playboy right!

"Er, that's not what I meant," Vert said.

"You're right…I can totally haunt people instead!"

I will be a ghost in the night, whispering in their ears. Opening and closing their doors. I'll make it like The Conjuring up in their place!

Vert frowned. "That's not what I meant, either."

"…I could nap and people wouldn't find me?"

"Now you're just being ridiculous."

"No, I'm being smart. I can hide from you and nap in peace."

Vert narrowed his eyes. "Why would you hide from me?"

"…Did I say you? I meant people in general!"

Hope he bought it….

"I take back what I said. Now I'm _tripling_ your training."

Fuck!

"In any case, I was talking about stuff that deals with the…female gender."

"…I don't follow."

Vert raised an eyebrow. "Seriously? You can't think of _anything_ that would involve being invisible and the female gender?"

What does invisibility and girls have to do with anything? It's not like…wait.

Does he mean…?

I turn beet red. "N-No! I'm _not_ peeking on girls!"

"Are you sure?" Vert asked. "No man will blame you for it. Hell, they'll be _begging_ for a Semblance like yours."

"NO! STOP! CORRUPTION!"

"I'm not corrupting you. I'm just implanting an idea into your brain."

"SAME THING!"

"Well, too late now."

No! I will not let this old man corrupt me! I refuse to think about peeking on Neo or Winter or Amber or Coco or Velv- FUCK!

"It's stuck in your head now, isn't it?" Vert grinned. "I can tell by the look on your face."

I give him a blank stare. "Vert…what the fuck?"

"Maybe next time you'll think twice about calling me old."

Goddamn it.

Of course, thinking about those five particular women made me remember something.

"Vert…what was that about a bet earlier?"

…

…

Vert faced away from me. "You know, you should probably check on what's-her-name to see if she's settled yet."

" _First_ of all, her name's Amber. Second of all, don't dodge my question!"

Vert sighed. "Oh alright."

He cleared his throat awkwardly. "Er…the villagers _may_ or may not have a betting pool as to whether or not you'll finally settle down with someone."

…

…

Is there something wrong with me?

Seriously, I'd like to know just what it is that's making everyone interested in my love life.

Do I have problems? Have I been exuding this type of aura that makes people curious about my love life? Is this Violet's doing? Has all her meddling finally rubbed off on the villagers?

Once again…goddamn it.

I groan. "Fuck my life."

Vert pat my shoulder. "It's not all bad. I'm betting that you'll just settle down and that's it. You should see what everyone else is betting on."

I glare at him. " _You're_ a part of this, too?"

"Yep. Anyway, me and a few others are taking the safe route that you'll end up with a woman and that's it. But others are being specific and actually betting _who_ you'll settle down with.

…What?

"Apparently, a lot of people like the idea of you and that ice cream girl together. The same number goes for that Schnee, their reasoning being 'aim high'."

…This can't be real.

"Only a few are betting on that Coco girl, and even fewer are betting on Violet's sister. I can only imagine how the betting would change when they learn of this new girl."

"…Don't you mean _if_ they learn of her?"

Vert pulled out a picture of Amber.

"When did you-?"

He ignored me in favor of wrapping the picture around an arrow, pulling it back on his bow, and launching it towards the village….

A shout was heard.

"NEW GIRL!"

There was a bunch of shouting, some of which sounded oddly like people changing their bets or something.

I stare at Vert. "Again…what the fuck?"

"I'm very sensitive about my age."

"BULLSHIT!"

"Also, you're very trollable."

I faceplant my head on the wooden pen.

Again, goddamn it.

* * *

 _(Amber POV)_

Well, this is certainly a fine mess I've gotten myself into.

Just another perk of being the Fall Maiden.

It's not like I even _wanted_ this power! Apparently, the way it works is that the power transfers to the person who was the last thought of the previous Maiden upon death.

Unless the Maiden's last thought was that of a man or old woman, in which case, the power chooses at random.

And guess what that random choice was?

I sigh. Maybe I should consider just living out the rest of my life in the Kingdom and never wander out. Then I could avoid bullshit like this.

While I was laying here, I thought about why this happened. Obviously they wanted my power, but it looked like they were trying to kill me. Or at the very least, incapacitate me.

They probably wanted to make sure one of the two women was the last person I thought of before killing me.

It made sense. I mean, my last thought would've been of the one who landed the killing blow, where she to do it up close.

Thankfully, it didn't happen…all thanks to Colt.

Huh.

I still don't know how he knew of the attack, and when I told Qrow about it, he pretty much labeled Colt as a potential threat.

I wasn't sure I believed that, to be honest. After all, could a father to such a sweet little girl really be a bad person?

Speaking of sweet little girl, the Bunny Faunus, whose name I learned was Violet, was currently staring at me with a beaming smile.

"…Is there something I can help you with?"

"My Daddy's a nice man."

I'm sure he is.

"He doesn't show it much, but he's pretty lonely."

…Huh.

"He keeps saying I'm the only lady he needs in his life, but I'm his daughter. From what I've seen in the village, everyone deserves a special someone."

…Was she trying to convince me to hook up with her father?

I sit up a bit. "Shouldn't you be with your father right now?"

Violet frowned. "No…he and that mean Huntsman that came with you went to the bar."

Congratulations Qrow. You're on this adorable little girl's shit list.

"How dare he say a mean thing about Winter?!"

I'm kinda curious how a guy like Colt met Winter _Schnee_ of all people.

Suddenly, the memory of him getting the better of me with that bullcrap of a Claw surfaced into my mind.

…

…

Well, Colt _does_ give off this aura that makes people want to screw with him.

I grin. "Well…why don't you tell me about your father then?"

I lean in and place my cheek against my hand. "And don't leave out any details, even if they're embarrassing."

Violet gave a wide smile. "Okay!"

The Bunny Faunus prattled on about Colt, starting from when they first met, not realizing she was supplying me with plenty of ammo to throw at the man.

What can I say? The man's fun to screw with.

* * *

 **A/N: …Am I just gonna be screwed with by everyone throughout this entire fic?**

 **The answer is…yes.**

 **Crap.**

 **Anyway, multiple POVs in this chapter. Despite writing in first person, I hope I got Salem, Violet, and Amber down. Maybe not in character, but in what was said made sense. As in, that's what they** ** _could_** **say, and that it flowed well within the story.**

 **I was gonna include the little chat me and Qrow were to have, as well as another POV that will remain secret, but I'll save that for the next chapter. Whether or not it's a short or long chapter is up for debate. May have to add other stuff or something.**

 **I thank those that reviewed. It really makes my day to read reviews on this story from you guys and gals.**

 **Now then…let's see what Roman and Violet are up to, shall we?**

* * *

 **Omake: Criminal Mastermind…of Cuteness? Part 2**

Roman was currently parked across the street from a bank.

The idea had been simple: Roman would demonstrate how to properly rob a bank.

He had expected for the little brat to protest against this.

Instead…she volunteered to rob the bank herself.

Roman let out full blown laughter, much to the ire of Violet. When he had finally finished laughing, he found that Violet had left the car and entered the bank.

…

…

Well, it would be amusing to see her thrown out and shamed by an adult, so at least he would get something out of it

Roman kept his eyes trained on the bank door, waiting for when Violet returned a failure….

And return she did…though not as a failure.

She was currently struggling to drag out three large suitcases of money. A security guard from inside rushed out and helped her carry the suitcases.

Roman stared dumbly as Violet and the security guard reached the car. The guard opened the door and threw the suitcases in the back.

Violet smiled. "Thank you for your help."

The guard smiled. "Anything for someone as adorable as you."

The guard looked at Roman…and gawked.

"Wow, Roman Torchwick?! No wonder you robbed us so easily."

Violet got in the car and pouted with crossed arms. "Nope. Mr. Meany here didn't help me because he thought my plan was dumb and wouldn't work!"

The guard gasped and glared at Roman. "How dare you say such a mean thing to this adorable little girl?! I should call the cops on you!"

Roman blinked…then pulled out his cane and thumped the man in the forehead, knocking him unconscious.

Violet gasped. "Uncle Torchwick! He was such a nice man!"

"Don't care. We're leaving now."

Roman closed the door and hightailed it out of there. He kept driving until he found a safe alleyway to hide in for a bit.

He turned off the engine and stared at Violet.

"Okay kid…what the fuck?"

"Swear!" Violet pulled out a comically large jar from…somewhere. "Put a Lien in the swear jar."

"Later. Right now…how did _you_ rob a bank by yourself?!"

Violet put her hand to her cheek in thought.

"Well~…."

* * *

 _(Five minutes earlier)_

Violet approached the teller kiosk.

"Excuse me, can I talk to your manager?"

The teller stared at Violet…then decided to let his boss handle it rather than question why a six-year-old was asking for the manager in the first place.

A few seconds later, the manager showed up.

"Well hello little girl! Are you lost?"

Violet smiled. "Nope…I'm here to rob you!"

"…Huh?"

She pointed at him and put on her best "scary" look. "Give me all your money!"

…

…

"Well, isn't that just adorable?" the manager cooed. "You're pretending to be a bank robber, aren't you?"

Violet pouted. "I-I'm not pretending!"

She couldn't go back to Roman and endure the onslaught of him being right!

But what could she do?

Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath….

Then gave the manager her puppy dog eyes.

"Please give me all your money."

The manager chuckled. "Good eyes, but I have a daughter who uses the same look on me to get extra dessert, so it won't work on me."

Violet kept it up.

…

…

"Stop it."

She didn't let up.

…

…

"S-Seriously, this is g-getting old real f-fast."

She gave it her all.

…

…

"A-Alright!" The manager cracked. "Y-You win."

The manager quickly left for the bank's vault…then returned with three large suitcases of Lien.

"H-Here you go." He shook his fist at her. "Damn your adorableness!"

"Swear!" She pulled out a comically large jar from…somewhere. "Put a Lien in the swear jar!"

The manager slumped. "C-Curses."

Violet paused. "…Actually, give me your whole wallet."

"Argh!" The man cursed as he placed his whole wallet in the swear jar. "Does your cruel nature know no bounds!"

Violet beamed. "Nope!"

She began to try to drag the three large suitcases, exuding cute grunts when the suitcases proved to be too heavy.

She gave the manager the puppy dog look again….

The man sighed and called out to the security guard.

"Hey Larry! Help the adorable little girl out!"

"You got it, boss!"

* * *

 _(Present)_

"And that's about it," Violet concluded.

Roman blinked owlishly at the Bunny Faunus.

Okay, either that bank was full of spineless idiots, or this girl's cuteness could actually be utilized for crime….

As much as rationality told him that it was the former, he decided to believe the later.

Roman pat Violet's head. "Kid…you and me are going places."

Violet giggled.

* * *

 **A/N: Um…I think I created a monster in the guise of an adorable child...**

 **Well, I dun goofed.**

 **If you enjoyed the chapter and omake and want to be kept up to date, be sure to follow and fav. Leave a review to tell me your thoughts.**

 **See you in the next update.**

 **LATERS!**


	14. Intervention Arc: Chapter 14

**A/N: Welcome to another installment of My Turn!**

 **Damn…I got this chapter done quick! I guess it's because I was a bit more motivated, especially with what I have planned. And your reviews really made my day, inspiring me to write another chapter right quick….**

 **Also, it was still the weekend, and I had nothing to do, so…yeah.**

 **Right, with that out of the way…it's about time me and Qrow had that little "chat" he wanted with me.**

 **On with the chapter!**

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY._

* * *

I was tense the entire time as me and Qrow walked towards the bar.

I'm pretty sure no one would blame me for feeling nervous at the moment. I mean, that little "chat" we're supposed to have is going to be a bit…heavy.

I still don't know what I plan to say, really. I could take a risk and tell the honest-to-God truth about me, which would more than likely put me in an insane asylum. I could lie, but Qrow seemed like the type of person who could tell that a person was lying. Not to mention I didn't prepare a lie beforehand….

Okay, _maybe_ I had actually considered telling the truth. It would be easier, really.

Of course, I don't expect him to believe the truth, but what could I do?

I'll just have to come up with something on the fly, otherwise I'm screwed.

I approached Beef's Bar and swung the doors open. The bar was bustling with activity as usual, gambling and drinking and drunkenly hitting on the opposite sex. Hell, it looked like there were two _girls_ making out in the corner, with some people paying money to others for it.

Must've been a dare then.

I stared for longer than necessary before snapping out of it.

"Right, well Qrow, if you'll follow-."

I stopped when I saw that he too was staring at the make-out session occurring in the corner.

"Qrow?"

"…"

"Qrow."

"…"

"QROW!"

"Er, what?" Qrow snapped out of it. "I mean, uh…buy me drinks."

Goddamn it.

With a sigh, I led Qrow to an unoccupied table at the far end of the bar. Some of the patrons sent glares towards Qrow, while others gave me questioning looks. I gave them a reassuring nod, and they took my word for it. Everyone else just minded their own business.

We sat across from one another. I noticed some villagers were still looking our way, some having their hands rest on weapons of all kinds. I waved them off, silently telling them I was fine.

They were reassured…for now.

A barmaid appeared with a beaming smile. "Hello you two…and hello~ Colt."

I give a kind smile. "I'll have the usual. Give Qrow here the strongest drink."

She wrote it down and beamed. "Okay, then! Be right back."

She left towards where Beef stood, a sway in her hips that I had to be blind to not notice….

Seriously, why don't I have a girlfriend at this point?

Maybe Violet's right. Maybe I _am_ lonely.

Qrow stared blankly at me. "…So, lady killer-."

"I'm not a lady killer."

"Yeah, sure. Anyway, it's about time we talked."

I sigh. Well, here we go.

I lean back and wrap my hands together. "About?"

Qrow crossed his arms. "Well, for starters…what were you doing in that clearing?"

"I would've thought Amber had told you why?"

"Yeah, well I wanna hear it from you."

He probably wants to see if I intend to lie or not.

Well, if he wants to play that game….

I sigh. "Well, I was there to help Amber. I knew the attack was gonna take place there in that clearing and that Amber was the target. I didn't know _which_ day it was, so I've been out there an hour each day for the past few weeks."

Qrow nodded. Guess he was satisfied with what I said.

"Okay, next question… _how_ did you know of the attack?"

And there's the million dollar question. The one I couldn't properly answer without being called insane.

"…Pass."

Qrow looked confused. "What?"

"Pass. Next question."

He gawked. "You can't _pass_ on a question!"

"Well, I just did. Next question please."

Qrow looked visibly irate. I don't blame him, seeing as I was technically being a smartass right now. But it was all I could think to do other than tell the truth.

I'll leave that as a last resort.

I sigh. "Look…can we leave that question for last?"

"Want time to come up with a convincing lie, huh?"

"I refuse to answer that on the grounds that I don't want to."

It's official. That statement would be my go-to answer for when I found myself in a sticky situation…or any kind of situation, really.

Thank you, Suits! Still regret never being able to finish that show. I liked it, and it made lawyers look good.

"Next question, please."

Qrow glared at me, but I kept my face as straight as possible….

Which was actually kinda easy, despite the tense atmosphere.

You know what being anti-social for 10 years does to a person? It helps them build an expressionless mask. I can make it so that no emotion is visible on my face.

A blank stare…that keeps on staring.

Guess being anti-social all those years is actually helping me for a change…other than not being bothered, of course.

And so I kept my blank stare, no emotion visible whatsoever….

Qrow scowled. "Tch, fine. We'll come back to it later."

Oh thank god.

"Alright…how do you know of the Maiden's existence?"

…Well, maybe I could try to play this off?

Maybe I could…no. I couldn't say _that_. I'll be suspicious enough as it is!

And yet….

"I've been told a lot of legends as stories when I was a kid, one of which was the Four Maidens. Obviously, I only believed them because I was a kid, no matter how much my parents kept saying it was just fairy tales."

My heart hurts a bit when I say "parents". I still miss them. I'll _never_ stop missing them.

"As I got older, of course, I outgrew those legends and fairy tales, just like everyone else. One of those legends, however, made me reconsider what I did and didn't believe."

Qrow raised an eyebrow. "And what legend is that?"

"…The Silver-Eyes Warriors."

Qrow visibly tensed.

Yep, I knew that was gonna happen.

Oh well, can't turn back now.

"I had been told about these warriors with silver eyes who could strike fear into the Grimm with a single look, how they were the best of the best. Of course, I didn't believe it like I didn't the other legends…."

And this is where I possibly dig my own grave.

"That is…until I met _her_."

Qrow's eyes narrowed.

"There was this woman I met when I still lived within the Kingdom when I was a teenager. The only thing noticeable about her was her white hood."

His knuckles ran white.

"I didn't think much of her…until she bumped into me and knocked me to the ground. I could tell then and there she was a clutz."

Qrow's mouth _nearly_ curved into a smirk…nearly. Guess Summer Rose was a clutz after all.

No wonder Ruby's the way she is. Like mother, like daughter.

"She apologized and I accepted…but I noticed she had silver eyes."

I leaned back as I continued my lie. "She left, and I got curious. I looked up info on the silver eyed warriors, then decided to look up how many people had silver eyes…imagine my surprise when I found out silver eyes are an extremely rare trait. Less than a percent of a percent of the population of Remnant has these eyes. Maybe even less than _that_."

We only knew that Summer and Ruby had silver eyes, but for all we know, Rooster Teeth plans to reveal other characters who have silver eyes.

It's a possibility…then again, they wouldn't have to rely on Ruby if that was the case.

Still, who knows? Maybe I'll meet a person with silver eyes who _isn't_ Ruby.

Anything can happen, after all. Especially since this is the _real_ Remnant and not the show.

"I decided to follow her once, just to see if she happened to fight any Grimm or people…I got lucky. She was fighting a pack of Grimm once that proved to be too much, and she did this thing where some white light shined out from her eyes. The Grimm were frozen, allowing her to finish them off easily."

I look Qrow straight in the eye. "It was then I knew that there was more to all those legends than I previously thought."

Qrow gave me a blank stare. "…All that tells me is that you believe in legends."

Considering how he hasn't called me out on meeting Summer, I'm going to assume something like what I said actually happenend….

Why couldn't I have this kind of luck when I played the lottery back in my old life?

To be fair, I can't really just assume that Summer was never away from her friends all her life. _Everyone_ needs _some_ time to themselves, no matter who they are or what personality they have.

And if Summer was anything like Ruby, then maybe she had some time to herself due to her shy nature.

"I asked how you knew the Maidens were real."

"What I said answers that question. That one confirmation got me to thinking that the other legends must be true in some shape or form. Legends have to originate from somewhere after all. Some I was admittedly still skeptical of, but others…they could happen."

"Like the Four Maidens," I continue. "The way I see it, if they command nature's wrath, it would be similar to using Dust, which has also been referred to as nature's wrath. So really, those four women could've been using Dust before it was discovered and kept it to themselves so they could have their legend grow into the story it is today."

I chuckle. "But after seeing Amber…maybe there is such a thing as magic, after all."

Qrow had remained silent as I had given him my explanation. He seemed to be pondering on what I said, trying to discern if it was the truth or not….

"How'd you know she was the _Fall_ Maiden?"

"…" I scratch my cheek with a sheepish look. "Actually, that was more of a guess."

Qrow deadpanned. "A _guess_?"

"Her name's Amber _Autumn_. That doesn't exactly scream Winter, Spring or Summer Maiden."

"…Fair point."

Thank god I got Amber's name before accidently letting out I knew she was the Fall Maiden.

"Still…."

Qrow leveled a glare on me. "Did you really think I'd buy that bullshit you just spewed out?"

…What?

"Here's your drinks!"

The barmaid returned with our drinks with a smile, but it quickly went away when she stopped at our table. No doubt she could feel the tension around me and Qrow.

She placed our respective drinks in front of us. "I-I'll be around if you need anything."

And she quickly scampered out of there.

Qrow paid no attention to his drink, which meant he was serious right now.

"You expect me to believe that you just thought all or most of those legends were true?"

I saw the barmaid whisper to Beef and point in our direction. He gave me a look of concern before whispering to other patrons.

I'd have signaled him to stop…but I was kinda scared right now, despite hiding it behind my expressionless mask, which was starting to become difficult to uphold.

Maybe knowing that I'd have people backing me up would calm me down.

"For the record, that silver eyed girl was the starting poi-."

"That doesn't prove shit."

I frowned. "If you think I'm lying about meeting her, then let me point out that your knuckles ran white when I mentioned her white hood…you knew her, didn't you?"

He didn't respond.

"Therefore, she existed. I met her by chance, and that's all there is to it."

Plus, he still didn't accuse me of _not_ meeting Summer. Which means she _had_ been alone at times. And who says people have to explain what they did when they were alone? Not to mention she apparently was a clutz in bumping into people if Qrow's near-smirk was anything to go by.

If that was the case, he couldn't disprove my lie.

"…Having an expressionless mask isn't all it's cracked up to be."

…Huh?

Qrow crossed his arms. "You think just because you don't show emotion when you speak means you're telling the truth?"

He scoffs. " _Please_. All that tells me is that you're hiding something."

…Never mind. The only good thing being anti-social for ten years did was give me my Semblance, and _nothing_ more!

"And to think I almost believed that you met a girl in a white hood."

"I'd like to think that I _did_ meet Summer, thank you very much. Her white hood indicates much."

…

…

Qrow scowled. "Gotcha."

What?

"I never mentioned her name was Summer."

…Oh… _ooooooooohhhhhh_ ….

I fucked up.

Abort mission! Abort! ABORT!

I quickly stood up. "Well, it was nice talking to you, but I think it's time we head back. Don't want to be away from my daughter for too long, now."

Qrow stood up as well…only he was in my way.

"Yeah, no. We're not done talking."

"I think we are."

"We're done when I _say_ we're done."

"…I take the fifth."

"This isn't a criminal trial…then again, maybe it _is_."

This isn't going how I hoped it would…then again, that was a false hope at best.

"You knew the Maidens existed, and you knew that attack was gonna happen. Not to mention you know about _her_."

"…Amber?"

Qrow narrowed his eyes. " _Salem_."

…

…

Well shit, I fucked up before I even started this. He heard me say that!

"That's the reason I didn't jump in earlier to help. I was too shocked to move."

…Still doesn't excuse him not jumping in to help.

Qrow had his hand on his weapon. "Now, you're going to tell me how you know about the Maidens, the attack on Amber, and Salem. While we're at it, you're going to tell me how you know Summer. And you're going to tell me _now_."

…Seriously, I could just say the truth. What harm could it do?

You know, other than have me committed to an asylum.

Instead…I decide to give one last ditch effort.

"There's a legend about a man with a vague past who aids the Maidens when those who seek their power make to strike-."

"No there isn't."

Yeah, I knew that was too much of a stretch. Why I thought that would work is beyond me. It's as though someone suggested it to me more than once.

"Try again. And this time, don't screw with me."

…Well, guess I'll do the opposite and screw with him.

To do this, I made sure my voice sounded as close to Android 19 (the clown) from DBZ Abridged. Specifically, when he said the following line:

"…I CAN SEE INTO THE FUTURE!"

Nailed it.

Qrow thrusts his arm forward and holds me against the wall, his arm to my neck.

"Agh!"

Qrow growled. "I'm not playing games here, kid."

"N-Not a-a k-kid, o-old m-man."

I'd have grabbed one of my revolver-scythes or my hidden knife Dundee, but I was currently trying to lessen the pressure on my neck.

He pressed his arm deeper, making me gag.

"Now, are you going to talk? Or am I gonna have to get serious?"

This is him _not_ being serious?!

 **CLICK.**

 **CLICK-CLICK.**

 **SHATTER!**

These sounds echoed around the bar. Me and Qrow turned our eyes to behind him, where the bar patrons has suddenly drawn guns, the hammers pulled back. Some had broken bottles so they could have that sharp edge.

At the counter, Beef had a comically large club even bigger than him on his back, wielding it with his right hand.

Hell, even the barmaid had a double-barreled shotgun out and ready.

What surprised me most was who headed the group.

Vert, an arrow drawn and ready to be unleashed.

Qrow frowned. "Verty, this doesn't involve you or everyone here."

"When you mess with my apprentice and a close friend of everyone here, then it does."

It really warmed my heart to know everyone here had my back, especially Vert. Maybe I shouldn't have been so hard about everyone prying into my love life.

"Besides, we have a betting pool going on that centers on whether or not Colt settles down with someone."

ALL OF MY HATE!

Qrow scowled. "This guy is suspicious as hell, Verty. He knows things he shouldn't and-."

"I know."

Qrow's eye twitched. "…Great. More people knowing. How _wonderful_."

Vert shrugged. "To be fair, I only know that he knows things he shouldn't. Colt never specified what it was he knew."

Qrow turned to me with narrowed eyes.

I'd have answered him…but my face was turning blue at the moment.

"Oh shit, right."

Qrow lessened the pressure on my neck, allowing me to breathe in fresh air. I coughed for a bit before looking Qrow straight in the eye.

"Look, no one else knows, alright? I kept it to myself because I didn't want to drag anyone else into it. The honest truth is…I only intended to help. I knew the attack was taking place, but not because I was in on it. I know stuff I shouldn't, but that doesn't make me the bad guy."

I shrug sheepishly. "I just wanted to help."

…

…

Qrow released his arm from my neck, and I fell to my knees, gasping and rubbing my neck. Vert lowered his bow and arrow, Beef put away his oversized club, and everyone else settled down. Vert nodded to everyone else, and they went back to their business.

"Geez," I wheeze. "Did you have to be so rough?"

"Well, maybe if you told me what I wanted to know, I wouldn't have had to be."

I stand to my feet. "Well…I can't really divulge that information just yet."

Qrow deadpanned. "You're not exactly winning yourself any trust points, you know that?"

Well, _excuse me_ for not wanted to be committed to an insane asylum!

"Look, Amber is safe, and that's that. Once you and she leave, you'll never see me again. How's that?"

Qrow narrowed his eyes. "And you expect me to believe that?"

"I have a daughter to look after and a farm to tend to. I can't really afford to do anything else."

Qrow studies me for a moment.

…

…

"Alright, I'll leave you alone…for now."

Qrow takes his drink and downs it in one go.

Damn…wish I could do that.

Qrow scoffed as he gazed at the empty glass. "Strongest drink, my ass."

Beef looked ready to kill Qrow then and there.

With a final glare aimed at me, he turned and walked to the exit, ignoring the stares from the other patrons.

Qrow stopped at the exit and turned back to me. "See you back at your house."

He disappeared through the exit.

Right…he's staying there….

It's just a day. It's just a day. It's just a day. It's just a day. It's just a day.

Everyone went about their business as usual. I sank back into my seat and try to down my Valean "Root Beer" in one go….

It didn't bode well.

"ACK!"

Vert sighed and took a seat in front of me. "Well, that went better than expected."

Tell me about it. I was afraid a bar fight might start.

I slump in my seat as Vert gives me a questioning look.

"…Did you mean what you said?"

I give him a raised eyebrow.

"About not getting involved anymore?"

…

…

"Yeah…I meant it."

Yup, I've decided.

They can handle whatever else happens. After today, they'll probably be stricter in how Amber travels. Probably not a good thing for the poor woman, but at least she'll be safe. Not to mention she knows what Cinder and her cronies look like. She can give a description and that'll be that.

I think I risked enough already.

I have a daughter to raise, a farm to tend to, and a village that doesn't deserve to get caught up in all this.

Once tonight and tomorrow comes and goes, and Amber is safe in Vale…this isn't my problem anymore.

* * *

 _(Fenrir POV)_

This…this was an outrage!

After two years of rotting in an Atlesian prison, I had finally managed to escape that damn place and sneak my way across Kingdoms towards Vale. There, I had made sure to remain anonymous until I learned of any new bases inside or outside Vale.

It wasn't until a week later that I learned that Adam Taurus himself was outside Vale, stationed near a railroad where a train robbery was to be committed. No doubt he would have that stupid cat Blake Belladonna with him.

Damn feline.

As I ventured through Forever Falls, my mind wandered to the very man who had me put in prison in the first place.

Colt Remington.

I grit my teeth.

That man…he will _pay_ for what he's done to me! That prison was hell itself! All the guards were bigots! Treating me and any other Faunus like trash! They even had us doing the kind of manual labor that would be considered illegal!

That prison cemented my thoughts on humanity.

They will all burn in hell, and the White Fang will send them there.

My ears picked up the sound of battle that ended abruptly as it had started.

It came from the direction that I was heading.

I quickened my pace towards where I learned the base of operations was. When I made it to the small encampment…I gawked.

All the White Fang soldiers had been defeated, save for Adam and Lieutenant Banesaw. The ones responsible for this seemed to be the three humans standing within the carnage.

One was a woman in a red dress who, if I were into humans, I wouldn't mind having a good shag with. Another was a dark-skinned girl with green hair and a revealing outfit. The third was a boy with gray hair and the smell of blood on his hands, as though he's killed before.

The woman in red appeared to be speaking to Adam.

"Our plan will be beneficial for both of us."

She raised her hand…but nothing's happening.

Was this human insane? What, did she think she was conjuring some fire or something?

And yet…Adam looked like he was seeing something.

Was something going on that I wasn't aware of?

"Or _one_ of us."

The other two opened two suitcases: one that contained Dust, and another that contained several stacks of Lien.

Were…were they trying to form an _alliance_ or something?

HAH! That's a riot! No way will Adam go for that.

"So, which will it be?"

Um, how about noooooooooo?

Adam seemed to ponder this for a few moments…and then _nodded_!

WHAT?!

"Very well," he said. "But know that this does not mean I trust you. Should you prove to be all talk, I will not hesitate to cut you down…and perhaps make sure your body fades away."

The woman smirked. "Of course."

…

…

Okay, _no_!

I rushed out towards Adam. "Boss!"

The five turn around, hands on their weapons, causing me to slow to a stop.

"Whoa, whoa! Adam, Banesaw, it's me!"

Adam didn't seem to recognize me…but Banesaw did.

"Fenrir?"

Adam turned to Banesaw in question. "Fenrir? Fenrir Azul? The Blue Wolf?"

Banesaw nodded. "Indeed, though last I heard, he was in prison."

I grin. "That prison was not enough to hold me for long."

Banesaw hummed. "I don't know. Two years seems like quite a long time to me."

…Goddamn it, Banesaw _always_ screws with me!

I clear my throat. "Yes, well, I'm no longer in prison. And I happened to stumble upon all this."

I face Adam. "I beseech you, Adam."

I glare and point at the humans. "Do not align yourself with these _humans_! Nothing good will come of it! For all we know, they could have a hidden agenda that will screw us over!"

Adam paused in thought…then turned to the humans…then back to me.

"Rest assured, I have listened to this human's case and have thought it over. There are many things that we must do that we do not like to ensure we succeed, and allying with these three and whoever they have as an associate within the Kingdom is one of them."

I growl. "But Adam-."

"That will be _all_ , Fenrir."

I kept my mouth shut. I knew when to keep quiet when Adam had that tone in his voice.

He and Banesaw entered the main tent, the three humans following along and throwing glares at me, which I gladly returned.

"If you would join us, Fenrir," Adam ordered.

I grit my teeth but do as I'm told. I wasn't high enough in the rankings to have much say, but at least I was allowed to attend certain meetings.

I stepped inside the tent and stood beside Banesaw as Adam and the woman in the red dress conversed.

"Now, what is it that you plan on doing?"

"All in good time, Adam," the woman replied. "First things first…a certain matter has come to my attention that needs to be addressed."

She gestured towards the map on the wall behind them. "There is a high-valued target in a village not too far away from here. She needs to be eliminated, along with a troublesome meddler."

Her finger landed on a certain spot next to a forest. I took a closer look at the map….

Wait.

That village…it was where _he_ lived.

The man who caused me to be imprisoned.

"I need these two eliminated. Their names are Amber Autumn and Colt Remington."

And like that, mental glass was broken.

I stepped up. "Did you say _Colt_? Colt _Remington_?"

The woman narrowed her eyes. "You know him?"

I let out a humorless laugh. "Know him? He's the reason I was imprisoned to begin with!"

Banesaw hummed. "Yes, now that I remember it, you and a squad were assigned to kill Winter Schnee. An assignment you failed, I might add."

…Banesaw, when I achieve a higher ranking than you, I'm ordering you to clean the latrines!

I grit my teeth. "It's in the past."

I stand straight. "I ask that I be the one to kill Colt Remington. He and I…have a score to settle."

Adam pursed his lips. "…I take it you don't have a problem with this, Cinder?"

So that's the woman's name.

Cinder rubbed her chin…then shrugged. "Very well. You may keep the meddler busy while I and my cohorts deal with the woman."

She turned to Adam. "I will need your forces to deal with the villagers, who will no doubt come to the aid of these two."

Adam scoffed. "A bunch of villagers? Nothing a few grunts can't handle."

"There's also a Huntsman with them. Qrow Branwen."

Adam paused. "…This 'Qrow' will be left to me."

I spoke up quickly. "There's also another Huntsman that resides in the village. He's retired, however, but my squad indicated that he was no slouch."

Now Banesaw scoffed. "I highly doubt that. I can handle an old man."

Cinder hummed. "…Very well."

She turned to Adam. "I suppose you won't have trouble calling for reinforcements? It appears your current ones are…indisposed."

And _who's_ fault was that, again?

Adam shook his head. "There will be no problem. I can have them here by morning."

Cinder smirked. "Excellent…because tomorrow we strike."

Really, now? Not to look a gift horse in the mouth, but-.

"Why so soon?" I asked aloud.

"Amber will be leaving for the Kingdom tomorrow, so we cannot wait."

I see…well, that satisfies me for now.

I don't know what they want with this woman, but I don't care.

All I care about is killing Colt. And then I'll get that little brat of his for socking me in the family jewels!

Tomorrow was going to be a good day.

* * *

 **A/N: …What was that I said about this not being my problem anymore?**

 **But yeah, as you can see, SHIT IS ABOUT TO GO DOWN!**

 **But not yet, unfortunately. There's still one more chapter to fill in the gap up till that point.**

 **And don't think Qrow's done with me yet. There's still one thing he can do. What it is will be revealed in the next chapter.**

 **And I understand how most of you wanted a bar fight to happen. Unfortunately, my writing didn't take me in that direction. Plus, it was never planned.**

 **Still…if you want a bar fight….**

* * *

 **Omake: Bar Fight**

"Now, are you going to tell me what I wanna know? Or are you gonna keep stalling?"

Well shit, I don't know what to do. He pretty much found my lie out, and another won't work on him.

I need a distraction….

I take Qrow's drink and chuck it at another patron's back. I breaks' and soaks the man's clothes.

The man yelps and glares in our direction.

I immediately point to Qrow.

Qrow gawked. "T-The hell?!"

The angry man stands and stalks towards Qrow. "You got a death wish or somethin'?!"

"Wait, it wasn't me!"

Qrow muttered. "Not _this_ time, anyway."

The angry man threw a punch at Qrow, but the Huntsman grabbed the man and tossed him towards a gambling table, breaking it to pieces.

Those that were gambling got pissed about it and stalked towards Qrow.

The Huntsman glared at me. "I'll get you for this."

Before I could say anything, the five men were upon Qrow and tried to overtake him with numbers. He proved to be more than a match and sent them all flying to separate tables. Some even managed to accidently hit others.

One thing led to another, and….

"BAR FIGHT!"

All hell broke loose…all while music was playing in the background.

Just like in the movies.

Everyone was beating each other up with chairs and bottles and fists. Bodies were sent flying, one of which had crashed through the window to the outside.

I wish I had been outside to see that. I only ever saw that in movies.

Qrow was currently ducking under the punches of three guys trying to get the better of him. He blocked one guy and spun him around, resulting in getting his by one of the other two.

The Huntsman picked him up and threw him at the other two, knocking them down.

Qrow turned to me. "Now for you."

Uh oh.

I acted quickly, taking my drink and splashing its contents right in Qrow's eyes.

"GAH!"

He furiously rubbed his eyes to free them of the stinging sensation that was alcohol, the very thing he cherished.

Oh the irony….

Wait, this is my chance!

I throw a mean right hook at Qrow's jaw, staggering him a bit.

"Hah!"

I throw another one.

"Oh yeah!"

I throw a third.

"And this one's for Winter!"

Another clean hit to the jaw.

"HAH! Come at me, bro! I can do this all da-!"

 **POW!**

"Agh!"

Wow, okay! Stars! Stars everywhere!

I may have overestimated my chances here.

I stumble towards the counter and use it to keep me standing. Qrow rubs his jaw and glares at me.

"I'm going to kick you're a-!"

A body crashing into Qrow stopped whatever he was about to say.

I breathe a sigh of relief…then pale as a large shadow overtakes me.

I slowly turn to find Beef towering over me, a comically oversized club in his hand and mounted over his shoulders.

The entire bar fight stopped, and everyone, Qrow included, turned to Beef in fear.

Beef growled. "You idiots…WRECKED MY BAR!"

With a mighty roar, Beef swung his club at us. I was barely able to duck in time, and Qrow was still on the ground, but seven or ten other people weren't so lucky.

They were sent flying through the window or door.

Beef charged at the masses, passing me and Qrow. We both stared in awe as Beef single-handedly cleared the bar of the drunk patrons with his mighty club….

We then trembled in fear as Beef was suddenly towering over us.

And he was _pissed_!

"YOU TWO!"

I quickly pointed to Qrow. "He started it!"

"I did not, you son of a bitch!"

"Leave my mother out of this!"

Beef growled. "I don't care who started it, cause now I'm finishing it!"

With another mighty roar, Beef swung his club from the side towards Qrow. He pulled out his weapon to block it. A good idea, really….

If it wasn't for the fact Beef was strong as fuck.

And Qrow was nowhere near the bartender's strength.

The club still hit Qrow despite the block, and seeing as I was right next to Qrow, I was sent flying as well.

We both crashed through the second window that somehow wasn't broken in all the chaos. We rolled on the ground for a bit before coming to a stop in the middle of the dirt road.

There was really only one thing we could do after something like that….

"Aaaaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuuuuuugggggghhh…."

We wheezed in pain like Loki when he got smashed around by the Hulk in The Avengers movie.

" _Daddy_."

Aw crap.

My daughter came into view, and she wasn't happy.

"You alright, Colt?"

And there's Vert….

And Amber was here, too?

"Aren't you supposed to be resting?" I asked.

"I heard there was a bar fight, and I had to see it, or the aftermath at least, for myself."

Violet gave a cute glare. "What did you do?"

"…Qrow started it."

"I did not!"

Amber rolled his eyes. "Of course he did."

"Amber!"

Vert chuckled. "Just like old times, huh Qrow?"

"Seriously, Colt started it!"

Violet walked towards Qrow and began kicking him in the leg.

"You big meanie!"

Qrow gave up and settled for fuming in place.

I smiled.

Screwing with Qrow was fun.

* * *

 **A/N: …Okay,** _ **maybe**_ **that was a dick move, but I panicked! Plus, wasn't it a dick move of Qrow to goad Winter into attacking one more time at the end of their fight, knowing full well that Ironwood was behind her?**

 **I rest my case.**

 **Anyway, no I'm not done with the Criminal Mastermind of Cuteness omake series. I just felt that I should have the bar fight happen in** _ **some**_ **way, if not in the story.**

 **I'd have waited till tomorrow to post this, but I figured that if I had it done and posted today.**

 **If you enjoyed the chapter and omake and want to be kept up to date, be sure to follow and fav. Leave a review while you're at it. They really make my day.** _ **And**_ **motivate me.**

 **See you in the next update.**

 **LATERS!**


	15. Intervention Arc: Chapter 15

**A/N: Welcome to another installment of My Turn!**

 **Look at that! I followed through on a promise!**

 **Yes!**

 **Over 300 reviews…I already made the 300 reference twice now, so there's no need to go back down that road aga-.**

 **THIS. IS. SPARTA!**

 **Damn it...well, I tried.**

 **Now, as I said last chapter, this chapter needed to be written before shit goes down in the next chapter, so enjoy.**

 **ONWARDS!**

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY._

* * *

After my little chat with Qrow, I had finished my drink, but decided against getting drunk tonight. I chose to walk home instead. When I got there…I didn't really want to go inside just yet.

I needed to think about some things… _a lot_ of things. And since I have both an active imagination and a sense of paranoia, I could probably predict how things might turn out…maybe. Again, I need to think.

So I figured, what better place to think than on the roof of the barn while gazing up at the stars? I had a ladder, so I could do it.

I went to get the ladder and place it against the outer wall of the barn. I climbed up until I was up on the roof. I was careful to watch my step. Otherwise, I'd slip and fall off.

Taking slow steps, I positioned myself to sit down on the slanted roof. I carefully leaned back and made myself comfortable. I gaze up at the sky….

Man, the stars are bright right now. Then again, this is a sight we miss out on due to the city lights.

I sigh.

Now…where to start….

Well, I guess I'll start with Qrow.

He's not just gonna let this slide. No doubt he'll probably try to question me again before he leaves with Amber tomorrow. And I don't think he'll be accepting of me not answering this time.

He'd probably try to get me alone so that he could interrogate me.

Another thing is…he reports to Ozpin.

If I were a wagering man, he probably contacted Ozpin already and informed him of his failed attempt to get answers from me.

I shudder to think what Ozpin would ask Qrow to do.

Worst case scenario, he actually asks Qrow to get a bit…immoral in his interrogations.

Best case scenario…he asks Qrow to bring me in to speak with him.

Admittedly, the worst case scenario isn't _completely_ unlikely. There is such a thing as a "necessary evil". Not to mention that I know about Salem, Ozpin's _enemy_. So Ozpin might be willing to do something immoral.

After all…he's admitted that he's made more mistakes than any man, woman, or child.

So, if he's right about me being a threat (which I'm not), then it was a "necessary evil".

And if he's wrong (which he is)…then what's one more mistake to add to the list?

When I put it like that, I'm suddenly not enthusiastic about meeting the man….

Oh, who am I kidding? If I ever get the chance to meet Ozpin, then I'd go for it in a heartbeat.

…

…

Huh. Now that I think about it, why don't I just make my case to Ozpin himself? I mean, he's undoubtedly more reasonable than Qrow.

Of course…if I wanted to have a better chance of success, I'd more than likely have to come clean.

The _real_ reason why I know all this shit.

It would be so easy, but again, it might get me committed….

Ugh.

I'd have to prove that what I'm saying is true and that I'm not crazy. The only way to do that would be to spout out some future events. Certainly not the events that involve Cinder and her cronies, since I more than likely changed some things.

For instance, they won't be infiltrating Beacon Academy anymore, that's for sure….

Actually, they still might, but only for one night.

For when they implant the virus into the CCT.

While I can't just assume that the night of the Dance is when they'll strike, it _is_ the only night where everyone will be occupied, save for the Atlesian guards there.

Eh, I can just tell them about it (assuming they'll listen to me) and they'll make sure the tower is guarded 24/7.

Point is, I can't really use _those_ types of events.

Still….

Yeah, I've got a few events that I could list and prove legitimately that might get them to believe me.

Of course, this is moot if I decide against speaking to Ozpin.

Depends if Qrow says anything to me when I get back home.

Now, the next item of debate…Cinder.

Again, no doubt she'll make another attempt on Amber and her powers. And while Amber probably believes they were trying to kill her, Cinder still has that glove that has the weird bug Grimm.

I wonder if Amber would've died had her powers been fully taken away….

What am I saying? She was left in a _coma_ when _half_ of her power was taken away. Of course she'd have died!

Anyway, Cinder will no doubt come for Amber, and if she's as sneaky as I think she is…she probably already knows Amber is here. She's just biding her time until the right opportunity to strike comes along.

Though I'd wager it will come before Amber and Qrow leave tomorrow.

Honestly, it's a miracle that she hasn't tried already.

Guess she wants to be thoroughly prepared.

Okay, so I've thought about Qrow, Ozpin, and Cinder. Now there's only one other person that I might have to take into account.

Salem.

I have no doubt Cinder informed her master about me and that I knew about her.

She's probably watching me right now, actually. I don't know how, though. Rooster Teeth simply showed what Salem looked like. And how she is against Ozpin. Nothing was revealed about what kind of powers she had.

…

…

Well, on the off chance she could see me right this instant….

Screw it.

I flip the birdy on both my hands straight ahead and above.

* * *

 _(Salem POV)_

I currently have a deadpan expression as I gaze through the eyes of the small Nevermore I had taken over earlier.

I know full well what those hand signs mean. And frankly…I am not amused, Colt Remington.

I release control of the small Nevermore and return to my private chambers.

That's enough spying for a while.

* * *

 _(My POV)_

Okay, got that out of my system.

I lay my hands down.

Okay, to sum up what I've thought: I'm more than likely on Salem's shit list, as well as Cinder's. Maybe Emerald's as well since I called her a bitch. Let's not forget Qrow as well. Not really sure about Ozpin and the rest of the Ozluminati since I haven't spoken to them yet, though no doubt they're aware of me via Qrow….

Wow, I really screwed myself over, huh? One act of kindness gets me on several people's radar, and that's not a good thing.

Ugh.

…

…

Screw it. I think I've thought about all this enough for one night.

I sit up and prepare to climb down the ladder…only to find it not there.

"What the-?"

"Hey!"

I look down to find Qrow…and the ladder flat on the ground.

I give him a blank stare. "Qrow…what the fuck?"

He grinned. "This'll teach you to screw with me!"

Oh hell no, we are _not_ doing this right now.

"Put the ladder back, now."

"Sure, sure…but only if you give me the answers I want."

… _Wow_ , okay then.

"Damn it, Qrow! Can't this wait till later?"

"… _Nope_."

Just like when he reunited with Ruby in Volume 3.

"And if I decide to not say anything until you put the ladder back?"

"Then I hope you enjoy sleeping under the stars."

"You are a _guest_ at _my_ house, and you will-!"

"Good night, then."

He turns to leave.

"W-Wait!"

He stops and turns to look up at me with a smug look on his face.

Wow, I _really_ want to punch Qrow right now.

I shake my head. Now's not the time for that. I am _not_ spending the night on the roof of a barn!

But what could I say that would placate him?

…

…

Well…I _did_ want to meet Ozpin someday, so~….

"You're not the only one that knows of the Maidens, are you?"

Qrow narrowed his eyes at me.

"Furthermore, whoever else knows is the one you report to, right?"

"…You don't know how to make yourself less suspicious, do you?"

"It's not that. I just watch a lot of TV."

I frown. "Now…so far, you've been unreasonable-."

"And _you_ haven't?"

"-and I'd prefer to speak to whoever it is that's in charge," I continue, ignoring his accusation. "If only because he'll be more reasonable."

Qrow scoffed. "What makes you think he's any more reasonable than I am?"

"Are you denying it?"

"…"

"That's what I thought." I give him a serious look. "You want answers? You can stick around when I give them to whoever's in charge."

I knew Ozpin was in charge, but I don't need to let him know that I know that.

"Oh yeah, and I'm not doing it period if you don't put the ladder back so I can get down."

Qrow rubbed his chin in thought.

…

…

"Give me a moment."

Qrow took out his scroll and dialed a number. He began to walk off towards the fields, probably so he could have his conversation with Ozpin without me eavesdropping.

I sat there as I watched Qrow in the distance, speaking into his Scroll.

There's no way this gambit could fail. Ozpin's a reasonable man, and will probably have no problem speaking with me face to face.

Qrow began walking back towards the barn. I could barely make out the remainder of whatever conversation he was having.

"…alright, if you're sure."

He hung up his Scroll and looked up at me.

I tilt my head. "Well?"

"…Alright, kid. You get your wish. You get to talk to my boss."

Well, that's a re-.

"As well as two other associates of ours.

…Well, shit. I get to face the entirety of the Ozluminati.

Not what I had in mind, but screw it. I'll just have to deal.

I nod. "Alright…now about the ladder-."

Qrow rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah."

The drunk picked up the ladder and placed it back against the barn. I quickly scramble to it and proceed to climb down. I reach the bottom and turn to Qrow.

"Thanks."

Qrow shrugged. "Whate-."

 **POW!**

"Agh!"

"Shit!"

Qrow stumbles again and rubes his jaw as I shake my hand.

I need to work on my punching. Maybe get some fighting gloves or something.

Qrow glared. "The hell was that for?!"

I deadpan. "Really? You can't think of anything that you did in the past five or ten minutes that would make you deserve that?"

"…Fair po-."

 **POW!**

"Agh!"

"Damn it!"

Once again, Qrow stumbles as I shake my other hand.

Qrow stood straight, and gave me a deadly look.

"And _that_?" he growled.

"That was for the comment you made earlier about Winter."

…

…

Qrow gave me a look of pity. "You poor fool. The Ice Queen's got you in the palm of her hand."

"Shut up, Qrow."

I step past him and ignore the shaking of his head, as though he pities me.

Eh, screw him anyway.

I walk back to my house.

"Daddy, you're back!"

I smile and pat Violet's head as she hugs me. "Yeah, sorry about being late. I was just thinking about some things."

I gaze up the stairs. "Is Amber settled in?"

She nods. "Yup…you should talk to her. See how she's doing."

Yeah, don't think I don't see what you're trying to do, you adorable little troublemaker.

Still…I should probably talk to her, anyway.

I sigh. "Alright."

I walk up the stairs, ignoring the beaming look on Violet's face.

I turn to my right at the top and walk through the hallway, reaching Cole's old room, and Amber's temporary room.

I knock on the door. "Hey, it's me, Colt. Mind if I come in?"

"Go ahead," was the answer I got.

I open the door and step in to see Amber laying back comfortably on the bed. I grab a chair and sit beside her bed.

"How's the bed?" I ask.

She smiles. "It's comfortable."

"Need any pillows or blankets or something?"

"I'm good, thanks."

"…Feeling any better than earlier?"

Amber shrugged. "Still a bit stiff, but I'll be fine."

"Ah…."

"So, how did it go with Qrow?"

I groan. "I don't wanna talk about it."

Amber winced. "That bad, huh?"

"Well, we nearly caused a huge fight to break out between Qrow and the villagers…so yeah, that bad."

Amber sighed. "He could've at least been less hot-headed about it."

Hot-headed…well, he _is_ Yang's uncle, after all.

Though Yang takes it to a whole other level, no doubt about that.

"To be fair, I _could_ have been more honest and cooperative."

"That reminds me," Amber said. "What are you trying to hide?"

…Right, she'll want an explanation as well.

"Just to reiterate, I'm not with the assailants. I just wanted to help."

"And I believe you."

…Wait, what?

"You do?" I ask, bewildered.

She nodded. "Violet and I had a little chat of our own. With _you_ as the main topic."

…What?

"I learned a lot about you from her. How you apparently showed up from nowhere three years ago and made the decision to adopt her when given the choice."

Huh, I'm surprised she still remembers that.

"You know, at first she had thought you only did it so that you'd have a place to stay."

That…doesn't surprise me, actually. I was a stranger to her at the time, and she had lost her real dad not too long before it.

"But then you really started taking care of her like a father should. You proved to her that you cared for her well-being, and she considers you her father for it."

If she's trying to get me to shed a tear, it's working.

"She also told me about your first day as a farmer."

Oh god.

She smirked. "You let a bunch of chickens get the better of you?"

"THOSE CHICKENS ARE EVIL!"

She let out a stifle of giggles at my outburst, which only irritated me more.

"Oh, you think that's funny?"

"A little, yeah."

I slump. "I'd like to see you take on those chickens."

"Can't. Hurt."

The smugness in her voice was not lost on me.

I'll get back at her for this, I swear.

"She also told me about how you're always lonely, and how she keeps trying to match you with someone."

"In all seriousness, I literally have no recollection of her matching me with people."

She rolled her eyes. "Sure you don't."

No, seriously! When did she try to match me with someone?! I don't remember going on any dates in the past!

Er, not for the lack of trying, mind you.

…

…

Okay, I never bothered to try. Sue me.

"She even tried to convince me to go out with you."

Goddamn it, Violet.

"Yeah, just…ignore that."

Amber giggles.

I sigh.

I need to have a serious talk with my daughter about prying into people's love life, specifically mine.

"Anyway," Amber added. "I don't think you're a threat."

Well, at least _she_ believes me.

"Still…what is it that you're trying so hard to hide?"

…

…

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

I stare at Amber for a moment or two…before going to the door and looking out to see if Qrow is around. The last thing I need is for him to hear this. He'll just call me insane and call off the meeting with Ozpin.

Not that I don't think Amber will call me insane. She probably will, but I don't feel like keeping it from anyone else any longer.

If I don't get it off my chest at least once, I'll go nuts.

I turn back to Amber. "I'll be right back."

I quickly leave to room towards Violet's, and knock on the door.

"Violet? I need you to do something for me."

"…Is the Claw gone?"

I roll my eyes. "Yes, it's gone."

The door unlocked and opened, revealing an embarrassed Violet.

"…I wasn't scared."

"Sure you weren't."

Violet gave a cute glare. "What do you want, Daddy?"

"Well…I need you to keep an eye on Qrow."

She frowned. "The meanie?"

"Yes, the meanie. I'm going to talk privately with Amber, and I can't have Qrow listening or barging in."

Violet gave me a blank stare…and then-.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

That.

"Violet, quie-!"

"You're going to court Amber?!"

"N-No! That's not why-!"

Violet gave me a salute. "Don't worry, Daddy! I won't let the meanie get in the way of true love!"

"That's not what's-!"

I didn't get to finish, for Violet sped down the stairs to where Qrow was keeping watch outside.

"The hell?" I heard Qrow say.

"Hey, meanie! Let's have a thumb war!"

"…You're on!"

I give a deadpan stare at the apparent thumb war that's about to take place…then sigh.

I return to the room Amber's in and close the door, locking it. I turn and find Amber giving me a blank stare.

"What?"

"…So _are_ you gonna court me, or-?"

"NO! DAMN IT! STOP!"

Amber broke out in a fit of giggles.

I deadpan at her. "Why must every woman I meet troll me?"

"Because you're trollable."

I swear, if she's been talking to Vert-!

I sigh, then return to my seat near her bed.

"Alright…do you really wanna know what I'm trying to hide?"

She nods.

"…You can't tell Qrow about this, alright? He got me a meeting with his boss, and I'm hoping that he's more reasonable than the asshole."

Amber chuckled. "Yeah, Ozpin's more level-headed than Qrow. That's for sure."

I already know this.

I sigh. "Also…what I'm about to say could get me committed in an asylum."

Amber raised an eyebrow. "It can't be _that_ farfetched."

"It is…hell, I half-expect you to call me crazy after I finish, if you let me finish when you hear how crazy it sounds that is."

Amber pursed her lips as she gave me an analytical stare.

"…Well, if what you say _is_ crazy, then at least I get a good tall tale out of it."

I chuckle. Yeah, there's that.

I lean back in the chair and stare at the ceiling.

"Well, it all started…when I died."

* * *

 _(Violet POV)_

Nrgh!

Thi-no!

Gotcha-no!

How about thi-eep!

Maybe some of- NOOOOOOO!

"One, two, three, you lose," Qrow grinned. "Again."

Gosh darn it! He's beaten me fifteen times already!

Qrow smirked. "Best sixteen out of thirty-one?"

"You're on, you big meanie!"

"Violet?"

I turn to find my Daddy at the doorway.

"Oh hi, Daddy? Are you and Amber together-together, now?"

…

…

Why was Daddy giving me that look?

"Violet…have you ever met a Nora Valkyrie, before?"

I give a small frown. "No…why?"

"N-No reason, just…wondering is all."

The meanie Huntsman glared at Daddy. "What was that about you and Amber?"

Daddy sighed. "No, Violet. We're not together-together…and no Qrow. Whatever you're thinking, it isn't happening."

I pout. "But Daddy~! You're always so lonely~!"

He deadpanned at me. "Thank you for repeating that for the thirty-sixth time today, sweetie."

"I didn't say it that many times."

"It's called hyperbole, Violet."

"Hypo-what now?"

Qrow and Daddy actually snickered for once.

"What's so funny?" I ask innocently.

Daddy waved me off. "N-Nothing, dear. Anyway, it's time for bed."

I pout again. "But I'm not tired."

A yawn betrays me.

Daddy smiles and picks me up. "Come on, darling. Time for bed."

I let my cheek rest on Daddy's shoulder as he takes me up the stairs. I look back to find the meanie Huntsman staring at the two of us, almost like he's…remembering something. And if that small smile is anything to go by it's a good memory he's remembering.

Daddy enters my room and lays me down on my bed.

"How was your talk with Amber, Daddy?"

He didn't say anything…then smiled.

"Well…it went better than expected, that's for sure."

"…So then-."

"No, we're not together-together."

Aw~.

"Alright, have a good night, sweetie."

I give him a pout. "No bedtime story?"

"Last few times I did that, you went out like a light before I could even start."

I give a nervous chuckle. "W-Well, I won't fall asleep this time!"

He doesn't look like he believes me…but gets a story book anyway.

"Alright then…this is the story of The Girl in the Tower-."

Yay! I finally get to hear this stor- why are my eyes droopy?

N-No! I can't fall asleep! Must. Prove. Daddy. Wrong!

I can totally- unconsciousness.

* * *

 _(My POV)_

I chuckle as Violet once again fell asleep before I could tell the story. Admittedly, she tried to stay awake, but to no avail.

I kiss my daughter on her head. "Sweet dreams, Violet."

She smiles and snuggles in bed.

Truly an adorable little girl.

I step out of the room and quietly close the door. When I turn around, I find Qrow staring at me.

"…What?"

"…You really make it hard to discern whether or not you're a threat when you pull shit like that, you know?"

I shrug. "We'll let Ozpin decide that."

Qrow throws his hands in the air. "And now you know about Ozpin when I didn't even-!"

"Amber told me."

"Goddamn it."

Hey, that's my line!

I shrug. "Anyway, I say that you should get some rest as well."

Especially since I just came up with a way to screw with Qrow tomorrow.

Qrow grunted. "Whatever."

He stalked towards the guest room and closed the door, locking it.

Shaking my head, I head to my room and close the door. I lock it and immediately jump towards my bed, the mattress bouncing for a second or two.

I shift onto my back and stare up at the ceiling, thinking back on my talk with Amber.

 _(Flashback)_

" _And that's all there is to it."_

 _I finished explaining myself to Amber, who simply gave me a blank stare._

 _Yeah, I figured she wouldn't believe me._

 _I'm sure she'll say as much in three, two…and one._

" _Well, that's an…interesting explanation."_

… _Okay, not the answer I wanted._

" _If I'm being honest-."_

 _Okay,_ now _she'll say I'm crazy. In three, two, o-._

" _I'm not sure what to make of it."_

… _Um, she does know that what I said makes absolutely no sense to someone on Remnant, right? She shouldn't be unsure about it!_

" _You realize what I said sounds crazy, right?"_

" _I do."_

 _And there we go._

" _But…ever since I've become the Fall Maiden, I've always been in danger of being used for my power. I've had to learn to tell when a person is being honest or not."_

 _She turned to me. "And you've given no signs, big or small, to indicate you've been dishonest with me in your explanation."_

 _She chuckled. "And yet with what your explanation_ was _…that's why I'm not so sure."_

"… _Wouldn't that mean that I'm crazy or delusional?"_

" _It_ would _be easier to say that, wouldn't it?"_

" _Yup."_

 _Amber rubbed her chin. "I'll admit, if you're telling the truth, it_ would _explain how you knew everything."_

 _She frowned. "Still…it's a bit farfetched."_

 _Yeah…although…._

" _Well, I can technically think of one way to prove it."_

 _Amber raised an eyebrow. "And that is…?"_

" _Well, it's a bit of a risk, but…you and I both know Cinder and her cronies are gonna make another attempt on you."_

 _She nodded in agreement._

" _That being said…the only way to prove it would be to make Cinder reveal her glove."_

" _The one that you say has the weird Bug Grimm that steals half my powers?"_

" _Yeah…either that, or certain events that I know of that have yet to happen."_

 _Such as Roman Torchwick robbing that Dust store and Ruby Rose trying to stop it._

 _Amber pursed her lips. "…You sound like you think the first one will happen."_

 _I sigh. "I'm gonna be honest. I'm in_ way _over my head here. I know I wanted to try and change things, but I'm playing with fire here…literally, in Cinder's case. Not to mention Salem probably has her eyes on me now."_

 _Great job I did…in screwing myself over._

" _It's a guarantee that Cinder and her cronies will make another attempt tomorrow, and I'm not a miracle worker. Qrow and Vert may be here, but anything can go wrong."_

 _Amber looked down in thought._

" _And to be honest…I'd rather prove my claim a_ different _way, thank you very much."_

 _Amber laughed a bit. "Yeah, me too."_

 _We both sat in silence._

…

…

…

" _Well, I guess we should get some sleep," I say to break the silence._

 _I stood up. "You sure you don't need any pillows or blankets?"_

 _Amber smiled. "I'm good. Thanks, anyway."_

 _I nod, then walk towards the doorway…._

 _But Amber apparently decides to be troll one more time tonight._

" _I heard there was a betting pool going on about whether or not you'll settle down with someone."_

 _And here we go._

" _And apparently I'm a new addition to the line-up of specific woman."_

 _I bring my hand to my face. "Amber, please just ignore all tha-."_

" _I could help speed things along, if you'd like?"_

…

…

 _I slowly turn and face Amber, who is currently trying (and failing) to keep a straight face._

 _I deadpan. "Are you being serious, or are you just trolling me?_

 _Amber suddenly stops struggling and keeps the straightest face possible._

"… _Yes."_

 _I'm gonna be screwed with all my life, aren't I?_

" _Goodnight. Amber."_

 _I close the door, willfully ignoring the burst of laughter that follows._

* * *

 _(Present)_

I deadpan at that last part.

Yeah…I wouldn't be surprised if the woman I eventually end up with, be it someone I know or someone I don't, that person will screw with me.

…Oh well, no sense thinking about it now.

After I screw with Qrow in the morning, I might end up packing some stuff to leave.

Call me paranoid, but not everything works out like it should, and I intend to be prepared should the worst happen.

I'll make sure Violet packs her stuff as well. Not to mention remind Vert about the possible second attempt and have him tell the village.

Still…it's just three people against a village militia, a retired Huntsman, an _active_ Huntsman, the Fall Maiden…and me.

What could go wrong?

 _(Fenrir POV; The next day; Unknown time)_

I grin savagely as my brothers and sisters of the White Fang soar in the skies in our "appropriated" Bullheads.

Yes…the time has come for me to exact my revenge on Colt Remington, and make an example out of that village.

Before taking off, Adam gave us one simple order.

Leave no survivors.

And I would _enjoy_ following that order to the letter.

Nothing would stand in my-.

" _Attention brothers and sisters of the White Fang. There has been a slight change in plans."_

That was Adam's voice. What did he mean by "change in plans"?

" _We are still to attack the village. However, if I give the order to retreat, you will do so without question."_

…WHAT?!

I quickly press the button on my earpiece. "B-But sir! We need-."

" _Calm yourself, Fenrir. Your specific mission has not changed. Just updated. You are not to retreat with us. You will remain until this Colt Remington is dead and his head brought to me and Cinder on a silver platter."_

…While I'm ecstatic that I can still get my revenge, I am still left wondering….

"Why this sudden change, if I may ask?"

"…Cinder has informed me of a little surprise that she may have in store for the village, should our retreat be needed."

Should be…that means that the plan may go back to normal if deemed necessary.

As much as I don't like it, I still get to kill Colt, so I'll just have to suck it up and deal.

"Very well, Adam. As you command."

The comms went off.

I stare ahead with a feral look, my eyes glassing a bit and my claws and teeth extending.

I would bathe in the blood of Colt Remington this day.

* * *

 **A/N: …You would think I would've learned by now to not jinx things. And Cinder has something special planned…or is it really** ** _Cinder_** **who planned it?**

 **Oh well.**

 **And I finally told** ** _someone_** **about how I know what I know. Amber. I obviously didn't write it out because it would be better left for when I speak with the Ozluminati in the future.**

 **Before I say anything else…let's get on with the omake series, shall we?**

* * *

 **Omake: Criminal Mastermind…of Cuteness? Part 3**

"Are you sure I should be in here?"

Roman rolled his eyes. "Yes, I'm sure. So long as you're with me, no one will bat an eye."

Violet was currently covering her ears with her bunny ears as she pouted.

"But why is it so _loud_ here?"

Roman and Violet were currently standing at the top of the steps of Junior's Night Club, watching as all the people inside were either dancing or getting their buzz on…or both.

"Why are those two girls kissing each other?"

Shit.

Roman quickly covered her eyes. "Er, n-nothing you need to see just yet. Not till you're older anyway."

Violet huffed. "I'm old enough!"

"No you're not, kid. Now drop it."

Roman quickly led her towards the bar, where Junior was currently cleaning glass cups. When he saw the thief approach, the club owner scowled…though he now adopted a confused look when he saw Violet.

"…When the hell did you become a dad, Torchwick?"

Roman let out laughter. "HA! Yeah, right! This is just a brat-."

"Hey!"

"That I'm watching for someone else, against my own wishes I might add."

Violet pouted. "You're a terrible uncle."

Junior raised an eyebrow. "Uncle?"

"Not related."

Junior hummed. "…What do you want?"

Roman got down to business. "Me and the little munchkin here-."

"Hey!"

"Are gonna need some men for a heist."

Junior scowled. "The last time I lent you some men, they never came back…care to explain _why_?"

"…Not in front of my honorary niece, no."

Junior scoffed. "Right. No deal."

Roman frowned. "I had a feeling you'd say that."

Roman lifted Violet onto a bar stool and had her face Junior.

"Do your stuff, kid."

Violet took a deep breath…then gave a pout.

"Please lend us some men."

Junior deadpanned. "Really Torchwick? Using a child? That's low, even for you."

Roman said nothing, simply letting Violet do her work.

…

…

"Seriously, this isn't even funny anymore."

Still said nothing, and Violet intensified her pout.

…

…

"Sorry, no dice."

Well, shit.

Roman huffed. "You cold-hearted bastard."

"Sensible, not cold-hearted. Did you really think that was gonna work on me?"

In all honesty, yes he did….

Thankfully, another opportunity presented itself in the form of the Malachite Twins showing up.

"What's going on here?" they both asked.

Roman immediately shifted Violet's pout towards the twins.

…

…

…

"OH MY GOD! SHE'S, LIKE, ADORABLE!"

The twins were currently cooing and pinching the cheeks of Violet, much to her chagrin and slight delight.

Roman smirked. "Well, me and Violet here were trying to get some men for a little heist, but Mr. Cold-Hearted here said no, and to an adorable face such as that, too."

The Malachite Twins turned a glare on their boss, who suddenly felt small at the moment.

" _What?_ " they both growled lowly.

Junior immediately wised up. "E-Er, no! I was, uh…it was a misunderstanding! Yeah! So uh, how many men did you two want?"

Whipped.

Roman continued his business with Junior as Violet played with the Malachite Twins.

Oh, the heist that Roman had planned.

* * *

 **A/N: Well…wonder what Roman has planned?**

 **Anyway, back to the main story…next chapter, shit is about to go down. And I'm gonna try to squeeze it all into one chapter, with the aftermath coming after.**

 **Will things work out? Can I (Colt) pull off a miracle?**

 **Will the village survive?**

 **Will I?**

 **Will Vert?**

 **Will Violet?**

 **And the most important of all (story-wise)…will** ** _Amber_** **survive?**

 **This is something that I've been wondering about the past two or three weeks. I was sure about what I have planned…but then my mind came up with the most twisted plot twist I could think of, and now I'm not sure what to do.**

 **While I'm carefully considering which route to go, I'd like to hear your opinion on the matter.**

 **Should Amber live or die?**

 **In the words of Jigsaw from Saw…** ** _make your choice_** **.**

 **One way or the other…things are gonna get a bit dark next chapter.**

 **If you enjoyed this chapter and want to be kept up to date, be sure to follow and fav. Leave a review to tell me your thoughts.**

 **See you all in the next update.**

 **LATERS!**


	16. Intervention Arc: Chapter 16

**A/N: Welcome to another installment of My Turn!**

 **Well…considering the length of this chapter, it's safe to say that** _ **a lot**_ **happens here. Some of it a bit dark, yet apparently I somehow managed to have humor in it as well.**

 **So let's not stand on ceremony here and make this a long beginning author's note, am I right?**

 **Time to see what route I went with.**

 **Amber…live or die?**

 **ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY._

* * *

 _(My POV)_

Ah, what I was about to do to screw with Qrow would be GLORIOUS!

…

…

NO I WON'T GIVE IN! I WON'T GIVE IN!

TILL I'M VICTORIOUS!

AND I WILL DEFEND! I WILL DEFEND!

Damn, that theme song is so epic, it won't leave my head.

I wonder if I could be GLORIOUS!

…

…

Nah. I don't see it happening.

Anyway, what I'm about to do is the best idea I've ever come up with.

I made sure to wake up a bit earlier before dawn. I quickly got changed and moved towards Qrow's room. I took out the master key (of course I have a key that unlocks every door in the house, it's a basic necessity) and unlocked the door, stepping inside.

I now stood next to Qrow's bed, watching him sleep….

Yeah, that obviously sounds creepy, but I need to watch if he's close to waking up before the right time. If he does, I can bolt.

The sun began to shine through the window, and I grinned.

Here we go.

I placed my underneath the side of the mattress…and flipped Qrow off the bed.

"AGH! The fuck?!"

I laughed so hard I think I might bust a gut.

Qrow scrambled to his feet and glared at me. "WHAT. THE. FUCK!"

I struggle to stop laughing. "I-I'm sorry! T-That was j-just to g-good to pass up!"

Qrow suddenly had his weapon extended in scythe form.

"Give me one good reason, other than you meeting with Ozpin, why I shouldn't maim you."

"I need you dressed and outside."

Qrow raised an eyebrow. "For what?"

"Did you think I was gonna let _you_ stay without doing your part?"

"…What?"

I grin. "You're helping me with the farm work!"

…

…

"No."

I shrug. "I figured you'd say that."

I step away for a few moments…then return with a tired Violet.

"Daddy," she mumbled, rubbing her eyes. "I still have another hour or two left."

"Sorry dear. It's just that the mean Huntsman won't do his part."

Violet was immediately awake. "What?!"

I push her inside. "Why don't you convince him?"

Qrow just stared at me weirdly. "You think the kid's gonna convince me to work a farm? I've already dealt with this with my two nieces when they were young."

"Well, Violet _isn't_ one of your two nieces."

I step out of the room and slowly move the door. "Good luck."

I shut the door and lean against the wall.

A door down the hall opens, and Amber steps out.

I raise an eyebrow. "Should you really be up and around right now?"

Amber shrugged. "Being the Fall Maiden tends to help one recover fast. Besides, all I'm doing is walking."

"…Fair enough."

Amber crossed her arms. "So, what are you doing waiting outside Qrow's room?"

"I woke up Qrow-."

"Do you have a death wish or something?"

"-and told him he had to do his part and help me with farm work," I continued, ignoring her question.

Amber frowned. 'You know he won't actually do that, right?"

"I know. He already told me as much…which is why Violet's in there talking to him."

Amber deadpanned. "I think you're overestimating how cute your daughter is."

"Just give her a few more seconds."

…

…

Violet came out of the room with a smile. "I'm done."

She went back to her room so that she could go back to sleep.

…

…

Qrow came out a few moments later, a scowl aimed towards me.

"I hate you."

"Noted. Now then, time to work!"

Amber smirked. "This I've gotta see."

* * *

Making Qrow help with the farm work…was the best idea I ever had.

I laughed my ass off at how he epically failed the way I did on my first day. Even Amber let out a giggle.

Qrow had been tasked with feeding the chickens….

Yeah, the outcome was no surprise whatsoever.

The chickens immediately swarmed Qrow, pecking at his legs as he tried to get away. Unfortunately, he stepped in a hole and tripped. The chickens dogpiled him and pecked him wherever they could.

"AGH! MY BALLS!"

Including _there_.

I can officially say that Qrow was having a worse first day than I did. At least I didn't get to experience _that_.

Amber was lost in a fit of laughter along with me.

We now stood inside the barn, where I would task Qrow with milking the cows.

"Alright, it's simple. All you've gotta do is pinch the one of the teats of the udder, and the milk will come."

Qrow scoffed. "Eh, this won't be any different than what I do with the ladies."

I…didn't need that image in my head. I may have read a smut one-shot involving Qrow and Winter, but-.

On second thought, never mind. The idea of Qrow and Winter together suddenly pissed me off for some reason. Which is weird since I enjoyed that ship back in my past life.

It's probably nothing.

Qrow smirked. "You know, I bet this is as close to a teat as you've ever gotten."

Wow, Qrow. Low blow.

Also incorrect. Since there was that time when Winter was here and I had somehow found myself in an arousing posit-.

 **SLAP!**

NO! NOT NOW! DAMN IT!

"You alright, kid?"

I shake my head rapidly. "Er, yeah! Fine. Just…milk the cow."

Qrow shrugged. "Alright."

He grinned. "Watch the master do what he does best."

He pinched the teat-.

 **THWACK!**

And immediately got kicked in the face by the cow.

Qrow just laid there as the bruise began to form.

"…You know, funny thing is, this always happens to me when I do that."

I deadpan. "Gee, I can't imagine why."

Qrow shrugged. "I can't either."

Goddamn it.

Next, I had him feed the pigs….

That ended as well as I expected.

When he stepped in, the pigs swarmed him and tackled his legs, sending him to the ground. They then dogpiled him and refused to budge.

"GET THESE PIGS OFF ME!"

I shout back. "THAT'S HOW THEY SHOW AFFECTION!"

"AAAARRRRGGH!"

Next, I had him get on a horse.

I guess it was too much to ask for him to mount it the wrong way like I had, but I guess he's ridden a horse before. When he tried to get it to move however….

The horse bucked him off and back kicked him into the pig pen, where the pigs swarmed and dogpiled him again.

He raged so hard, much to me and Amber's _immense_ amusement.

At the end of it, he was a ragged mess that was glaring at me.

"I _hate_ you."

"Guess it's a bad time to tell you that I had the farm work done yesterday before I went to stop the attack on Amber then, huh?"

…

…

"I'm giving you a five minute head start."

I clap my hands. "Perfect! Plenty of time then."

I whisper to Amber. "Try to get him to change his mind."

Amber giggled. "I'll try."

I turn and walk back inside my house.

"Hey, Violet!"

Violet came down the stairs, up and ready for the day. "Yes, Daddy?"

"I need you to pack your stuff. Clothes, personal possessions, all that."

Violet frowned. "We're not moving, are we?"

"…No, but I just have this bad feeling is all."

Ain't paranoia a bitch?

I know Cinder, Mercury, and Emerald will try to make another attempt on Amber. And considering how they know where I live…it's most likely that I'll have to leave the village.

I'm hoping it won't come to that, but all the TV I've watched and the stuff I've read has made my imagination run wild, which leads to coming up with damning scenarios, which leads to paranoia.

Not a good thing, but it helps in some cases.

"Just pack your stuff, okay?"

Violet nods. "Okay, Daddy."

She scurries up the stairs to her room.

I follow, but I divert to my room. I step inside and begin to pack the stuff I need. Clothes, personal items, stuff like that. Not to mention that stash of money that kept going up thanks to the swear jar.

Who knew I swore a lot?

Then again, it wasn't just me…man, this town is vulgar in its language.

As I'm nearly done, I hear Amber's voice in the doorway.

"I calmed Qrow down…but you do know he'll get you for that, right?"

"It was worth it."

"I don't doubt that."

She looked at my bag. "Going somewhere?"

"…I'm a paranoid guy, so I tend to be prepared for anything."

"You think you might have to leave?"

"With Cinder around, I'd say it's a possibility."

I'd have said inevitability…but I tend to remain optimistic.

Amber looked down to her feet. "…I'm sorry."

I turn to her. "Huh?"

"It's my fault, isn't it?" she asked. "I'm the reason you're in this mess in the first place."

…

…

"No. It's not."

She gave me a confused look.

"It's your fault because you're the Fall Maiden? Hell no. I made the choice to get involved, and I need to face the consequences of that, whatever they may be."

I just hope _I'm_ the only one that has to suffer for it. If Violet or anyone else gets hurt because of my decision…I don't think my mind could take it.

"And now that Cinder comes to mind…I need to go talk to Vert."

Before I leave, I pull out my wallet and make sure a certain item is within.

 **NEO SPECIAL**

 **ONE FREE LAP DANCE**

 **NO EXPIRATION DATE**

Just in case….

What? It could happen! Don't judge me!

I put my wallet back in my pocket.

"And there we go."

I stand and move past Amber. "You think you could watch Violet for a bit? I need to head down to the village real quick."

Amber nodded. "Sure."

"Thanks."

"…And be sure to ask who's betting on me, too."

Goddamn it.

"I can still help speed it along, if you'd li-?"

I ran out of there before she could finish, her laughter the last thing I heard before leaving the house.

* * *

I panted a bit as I finally reached the village.

I'm gonna keep it 100 right now: if all the women I meet screw with me like that, then maybe I should consider not settling down period.

Seriously, I don't think I could take anymore trolling at this point.

"So, have you and Amber gotten together yet?"

Oh my fucking god.

I turn to glare at Vert. " _No_ , Vert. We're not _together_."

Vert sighed. "Damn, and I stand to make enough to retire."

"You're already retired."

"You know what I mean."

I facepalm.

"Oh for…you know what? Forget that. I need to talk to you."

Vert crossed his arm. "About?"

"Amber's assailants."

Vert frowned. "…You still think they'll try something?"

"Definitely. Cinder wants what Amber has, and she more than likely prefers to get it before Amber returns to the Kingdom."

Vert sighs. "…Alright, tell me what they look like. I'll inform the militia immediately."

I nod. "Right, well Cinder's the one with-."

"Vert! Colt!"

We both turn at the interruption to find the Brazen Orion, the son of the village elder, running towards us. The Elder himself, Julius Orion, followed behind, albeit more calmly.

"What's wrong?" Vert asked.

"My father and I have been informed by the watch post that several bullheads are heading this way!"

What?!

Me and Vert look towards the horizon to find that Brazen was right. What looked like ten to fifteen Bullheads were heading this way.

Vert grew serious. "We need to get the militia ready."

He let out a shout. "MILITIA! ARM YOURSELVES AND FORM UP!"

With that simple command, several men and women (no gender discrimination here) began to rush into their homes and arm themselves with pistols, rifles, shotguns, bows and arrows, knives, and machetes. I even saw Beef grab his oversized club and the barmaid grabbing her double-barreled shotgun. Those that couldn't fight ushered their children and those of the militia towards safe areas to hide in.

I took out both revolver/scythes and made sure they were loaded, then rechecked that my knife Dundee was hidden on my back within my coat.

The Bullheads soon flew over us and maneuvered themselves so that they were surrounding the village. I looked to them and saw…a _very_ familiar insignia.

The White Fang? What?!

They lowered themselves, save for one, to the ground and opened their side doors. Several White Fang grunts came storming out, brandishing swords and rifles. The Bullhead at the entrance, however, let out three people that had me go pale.

Adam Taurus, leader of the White Fang.

The White Fang Lieutenant, whose name was never revealed, yet I remember him for wielding a chainsword for a weapon….

I wonder what would happen if he met Leatherface?

The last person, however….

"F-Fenrir?!" I hiss under my breath.

Elder Orion rubbed his chin. "Was he not one of the ones to attack us two years ago?"

I nod. "That's him. And he has the leader of the White Fang with him this time."

"…Strange, I do not see Sienna Khan anywhere."

"...Who?"

"Sienna Khan, the leader of the Whiter Fang."

Huh, so Adam's _not_ the leader...good to know.

"But I recognize Adam Taurus most certainly."

Before I can try to figure out who this Sienna Khan could be like, Elder Orion starts making his way forward.

My eyes widen. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Father!" Brazen shouts. "You can't expect to _reason_ with them?!"

Elder Orion stopped and turned to look at us. "I am the village elder. And I am tasked with ensuring the village's safety."

I grit my teeth. "Elder, I _really_ don't think the White Fang will listen."

Actually, I _know_ they won't. They hate humanity to the letter, especially Adam.

Sorry Blake.

Elder Orion shrugged. "I must try."

He continues towards the entrance, hands hidden in his sleeves. Several militia hide themselves behind buildings or on rooftops, ready to fire at a moment's notice.

* * *

 _(Adam POV)_

I stare unimpressed as an old man makes his way towards us.

Fenrir scoffs. "What does this old fool think he's doing?"

Banesaw chuckled. "Perhaps he hopes to 'negotiate' with us?"

"Both of you be quiet."

They did as ordered.

Those two don't see it, but I do.

That old man has a small blade hidden within his right sleeve.

He thought he was being clever in hiding it, but a man that cares for details would be able to spot it easily.

A man such as myself.

Still, I would humor him and whatever he's about to say, if only for my own amusement.

The old man stopped in front of us with a calming smile.

"I am Elder Orion, the leader of this village, and I ask what business you have here. We aren't harboring any Schnees this time, if that's what this is about."

He had looked to Fenrir when he said that, earning a look of ire from the Wolf Faunus.

Guess this settlement still remembers their run-in with my organization a few years ago.

"That is not why we're here," I state calmly. "There are two people that we are looking for: Colt Remington and Amber Autumn."

Elder Orion frowned. "I'm afraid I do not know of this Amber you speak of."

I smirk. "Why not ask Colt? He's harboring the woman."

Random curses spewed from around the village.

"Damn it, Colt!"

"Not again!"

"What is it with you and protecting beautiful woman?"

"Yeah! Are you trying to get laid or something?"

"SHUT UP!"

"Is Amber the new girl that's in the betting pool? I better change my bet to someone else then."

"SCREW YOU GUYS!"

"Actually, we should probably change our bets _to_ her. With this kind of drama, their love will shine brightly in the darkness!"

"WHAT IS _WRONG_ WITH YOU PEOPLE?!"

"Never mind! Keeping my bet to Amber!"

"I'll go the Amber route!"

"DO YOU NOT REALIZE THE SITUATION WE'RE IN?!"

"Traitor! That Schnee Specialist is hot as hell! Aim high for men everywhere!"

"SERIOUSLY! A FIGHT COULD BREAK OUT, AND YOU'RE ARGUING ABOUT A STUPID _BET_!"

"Actually, I've heard people tend to go with the _really_ short girls. That ice cream girl still has a chance."

"GODDAMN IT!"

"Bunny girl. Nuff said."

"ALL OF MY HATE!"

"Well, that fashionista chick is the only one to openly show interest in Colt, so that's why I'm betting on her to steal his heart…and his dick, with how forward she is."

"AAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGHHHH!"

Elder Orion chuckled. "For the record, I'm simply betting he'll settle down and that's it."

"ELDER ORION, WWHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?!"

"Because it's fun…also you're trollable."

"GODDAMN IT, VERT!"

"I didn't say nothing."

…

…

I slowly turn to Fenrir. "Fenrir…what the fuck?"

"I-I swear, this village wasn't like this back when I first came here. This is Colt's doing!"

"THESE PEOPLE WON'T STAY OUT OF MY LOVE LIFE!"

…

…

Okay, then. Getting back on track now.

I clear my throat. "As I was saying, Colt Remington is harboring the woman we're looking for, and we want both of them to surrender."

Elder Orion smiled calmly. "And if we do not?"

"Then everyone here will be slaughtered. And unlike last time-."

I ignored Fenrir flinching at that.

" _I_ will make sure it's done right."

The old man pursed his lips in thought.

"And just so you know," I continue. "There will be no negotiating over this."

The old man frowned.

"But…I may be willing to spare _you_ of the slaughter that is to come…so long as you bow before me."

I knew this old man's type. I _expected_ him to refuse….

The old man smiled. "I am the village elder. I bow to no one."

Tch. Predictable.

"Then you will die with the rest of your village."

The old man had the same smile, but his eyes shone with resignation.

He knew what was coming.

Elder Orion sighed. "Very well…however-."

A glint appeared in his eye. " _You_ first."

For an old man, he had an impressive amount of speed when he spread his arms and revealed his small knife….

But I saw it coming a mile away.

I blocked it with my sheathed blade, then kick the old fool in the gut. He let out a gasp of air as he fell to his knees.

The villagers cried out for their Elder, one of whom shouted the word "father".

It appears I'd be killing someone's father this day.

The Elder lifted his head high and gave me one final look of defiance.

It was pointless.

I unsheathed my blade-.

 **SLASH!**

And beheaded the old man then and there.

His head rolled off the side of his body, the latter slumping to the floor….

Hmm, I think this is the first time there's ever been a deathly silence with this many people before when I'm around.

 **CLICK.**

 **CLICK-CLICK.**

 **CLICK.**

 **CLICK. CLICK.**

The sounds of weapons arming echoed throughout the village. The villagers were ready to fight.

I give one simple order.

"Kill them all."

* * *

 _(My POV)_

…Oh….

Oh my god.

The White Fang raised their weapons.

"OPEN FIRE!" came Vert's shout.

Gunfire erupted from both sides, but I hardly paid attention.

Elder Orion…he was dead.

I…I-.

"COLT!"

Vert's shout brings me out of my reverie, and I face him.

"W-Wha-?"

"SNAP OUT OF IT!" he shouted in my face. "FIGHT!"

R-Right! Now's not the time to b-break down! I…w-what happened so far?

I gaze around at the firefight that erupted. I saw that three White Fang grunts were dead, as well as five villagers.

That's…that's not good for us.

I looked towards where Elder Orion had been killed, and found that only the White Fang Lieutenant remained.

Adam and Fenrir were nowhere to be seen.

I searched around the firefight to locate those two, but only got to view how for each White Fang grunt that fell, two villagers were slain.

 **FWOOP! FWOOP!**

Two arrows were sent flying, impaling an eye on the White Fang grunts that were targeted. Both bodies fell to the ground with a thud.

I turned to find Vert launch two more arrows before whacking at some grunts that tried to outnumber him. Not that it mattered, since he handled them with ease.

Vert scoffed. "These are supposed to be warriors of the White Fang? I'm not impressed."

"The feeling's mutual."

Both Vert and I turned to find the White Fang Lieutenant had approached.

"So _you_ are the great Vert Bowman?"

Vert had an arrow drawn and at the ready. "Yes, I am."

"…Hmph. You really _are_ an old man. And to think you managed to best some of us back then."

Vert's eye twitched. "…Did you just call me _old_?"

Uh oh. He pushed the age button.

"I did," The Lieutenant said. "What of it?"

"…Kids these days. Never show respect for their elders."

Vert pulled his hood over his head, casting a shadow over his eyes.

"Sometimes the youngsters need to be put in their place."

That thing in anime where the eyes glow a sinister red in the darkness happened with Vert.

Yup. He was pissed.

The Lieutenant chuckled. "You? Put _me_ in my place? I suppose with age comes delusions of-."

 **FWOOP! BOOM!**

"AGH!"

Vert had launched an explosive arrow towards the Lieutenant, sending the terrorist flying with the explosion.

Vert smirked. "I'll deal with this _child_. You help the others, Colt."

R-Right, then.

I nod to him and rush off into the firefight.

* * *

 _(Cinder POV)_

The first stage in our plan has commenced.

The villagers and the White Fang were currently fighting each other, while the Bullhead my subordinates and I lowered at the other end of the village, where a farm could be seen.

From what Fenrir has told us, that is where Colt Remington and his daughter lives. And if the man helped the Fall Maiden once, he'd do so again.

By letting her stay at his own home.

My subordinates and I stepped off to find Adam waiting.

"Took you long enough."

I smile. "We were simply waiting for the right time to land."

" _After_ my men kept the villagers busy?"

"The right time."

Adam growled.

I chuckle. "No need to be upset, Adam. The target I seek is at that farm, and so too would the Huntsman."

Adam grunted. "I'll take care of him as per planned."

I grin. "Excellent."

The four of us make our way towards the farm.

* * *

 _(Violet POV)_

I can hear the gunfire coming from the village, making me shiver.

Who would want to attack us?

I turn when someone places a hand on my shoulder, seeing Amber's reassuring smile.

That calms me down a bit.

The mean Huntsman comes out of the house. "Amber, you and I need to go."

What?

Amber looks at him in disbelief. "Qrow, you _can't_ be serious?"

"Oh, I'm dead serious. Your safety is a priority, and we can't just sit on our asses and wait for the fighting to end."

"Then let's go help!"

Qrow sighed. "Amber, Ozpin told me to make sure you get back to the Kingdom okay. You were already attacked once, and you're still not 100%. If you go out there now, you'll only get yourself killed."

"And the village?"

"…I don't like it, but people outside the Kingdoms die all the time, and villages are known to become desolate and empty after a Grimm attack."

My eyes begin to water.

A-Aren't Huntsman and Huntresses supposed to be heroes and save the day?

Amber glared. "…And _Colt_? I thought you wanted to get answers out of him?"

"…Well, if he's a threat, then him dying here won't be any skin off my back."

My lips tremble.

"And if he _isn't_?" Amber growled.

Qrow just stared. "…I'm gonna be honest, he hasn't exactly shown himself as trustworthy, and he's been uncooperative as well."

He crossed his arms. "All in all, he hasn't exactly given me a reason to trust him."

…T-That's it!

"Y-You big meanie!"

I begin to repeatedly kick him in the shin.

"Y-You don't know nothing about my daddy! He's nice and cool and is always there for everyone when they ask him for help!"

The mean Huntsman just stares blankly at me. He thinks my kicks aren't doing anything, but I know they hurt!

My daddy has said as much.

"I-I don't know what it is that's making you think all this about my Daddy, but I know for a fact that he would never do anything evil!"

I continue to kick.

"A-And how dare you suggest that you leave us behind! My Daddy let you into his own home!"

Qrow sighed. "Look, kid, it's a bit more complicated than-."

"No it isn't! You're a Huntsman! You're supposed to protect people! Not leave them to die!"

Qrow stared. "…You really do remind me of my niece when she was younger…actually, you kinda remind me of her as she is now."

He sighed. "I really hope you never find out how cruel the world can really be."

Before I could say anything in response, Amber interrupted.

"Someone's coming."

Qrow looked behind me…and frowned.

"Great. Just great."

I turn around…and quickly hide behind Amber.

There was a scary man walking towards the farm.

He was a tall man with bull horns, red hair, and a mask covering his eyes. He wore a black suit, and a sword hung at his hip. He had this aura about him that made me fear him. It was like he wanted nothing more than to cause harm.

I shrunk behind Amber to stay out of sight of the scary man.

Qrow immediately stepped up with his broadsword at the ready.

The tall man looked to Qrow. "Are you Qrow Branwen?"

"…I am," Qrow answered with narrowed eyes.

The tall man humphed. "So, you're the Huntsman that will die by my blade.

He placed his hand on the hilt of his sword. "My name is Adam Taurus, and I intend to spill your blood on the dirt beneath us."

Qrow frowned. "Adam Taurus, huh?"

…

…

Qrow's weapon immediately transformed into a scythe. "Guess I'll need to get serious from the start."

I frowned. Get serious from the start? Why wouldn't he have been serious to begin with?

I look up to Amber. "What does the mean Huntsman mean by that?"

Amber looked down to Violet. "Let's just say that Adam is a very dangerous man, not meant to be pursued by a lone Huntsman."

"Oh please."

Amber and I turned to Qrow, who had scoffed.

"That crap of 'no lone Huntsman' is a bunch of baloney. Besides, this is _me_ we're talking about. I can take him easy."

"Didn't you just say you'd take this seriously from the start?"

" _That's_ why it'll be easy."

Amber groaned.

Adam got in his stance. "Do not underestimate me, human!"

Qrow got in a stance. "I don't intend to."

Both sized each other up for a moment.

I peeked out a bit more so I could get a good look at what was to come, with Amber patting my head reassuringly.

It helped.

Both men waited a moment longer…then charged.

 **CLANG! BOOM!**

Both blade and scythe collided with a clang, and the shockwave cracked the ground beneath their feet.

Why did I have the feeling that our land might not survive this?

* * *

 _(My POV)_

I shoot at a random grunt that's trying to corner a villager. The shot distracts the terrorist, allowing the villager to get the drop on him and fatally wound him.

I wince.

I'm…not exactly sure how I feel about killing people, whether they're bad or not, but I chose to put it at the back of my mind and deal with the mental fallout later.

They were attacking us with the intent to kill, so we had the right to defend ourselves.

I shot at another White Fang grunt, who had been standing on a rooftop. He fell off onto some steel pipes, impaling himself on them.

Oh god…I did _not_ need to see that.

The fact he was still alive didn't help….

Okay, I can give him a mercy killing, right? H-He's in pain and is unable to move. I-I can't in good conscious just leave him there to suffer, c-can I?

I step forward to the suffering terrorist and aim Lucky at his head….

Okay, just pull the trigger. H-He's dying already, right? No need to make him suffer, even though he planned to kill us.

S-So…I just pull the trigger and-.

" _COLT!_ "

The shout made me jump, pulling the trigger prematurely and blowing the grunt's head off.

 _Wow_ , these .44 magnum Dust rounds weren't the strongest bullet for nothing. His whole head's gone! Blown to bits!

Oh god, I think I'm gonna be sick.

I'd have thrown up…had I not been tackled to the side…with hands currently choking me out.

"Agh! Gah! Ergh!"

The person chocking me…was none other than Fenrir.

"At last! I shall have my revenge!"

Great job on fulfilling the revenge stereotype, Fenrir. Way to fall in line, buddy.

"Ack!"

And I'm _still_ getting choked out.

Yeah, I need to get out of this predicament.

I form a fist and give three good punches in the kidney area.

"KIDNEY PUNCH! KIDNEY PUNCH! KIDNEY PUNCH!"

Fenrir gasped and the grip on my neck lessened.

One more ought to do it.

"Aaaaaaand…KIDNEY PUNCH!"

Another fist to the kidney area.

"Agh!"

Fenrir stumbled back, letting go of my neck.

Thank you, TeamFourStar!

I quickly get up and draw my revolver/scythes. Fenrir is quick to recover and draws five throwing knives in each hand.

"Take this!"

He launches all ten at me- OH SHIT!

On instinct, I swing my scythes around with a surprising amount of speed, deflecting most of the knives while the rest just graze my Aura as they pass.

I blink in shock.

Did I just do that?

Fenrir grunted. "So you've gotten better since our last encounter, I see."

I…guess so?

I really need to see how I stack against other people. Other than Fenrir, the only other people I've fought (or sparred really) was Vert, Neo, and Mercury briefly.

How good at fighting did I get?

Guess I'll find out with Fenrir.

Said Faunus growled…a bit ferally actually.

"I'm going to rip you apart!"

His claws extended, his eyes became feral, and he roared like a wolf.

Oh right, he can do that.

He leaped at me, and I instinctively caught him midair and monkey-flipped him with enough force to send him crashing through the window of a building.

I blink again.

I can't believe I actually did that.

I get back up to my feet and look into the darkness of the inside.

"Hah! Take that you son of a-!"

Fenrir pounced out of the darkness land screeched like an animatronic from Five Night's at Freddy's.

"OH SHIT!"

He crashed into me and began to claw at my Aura. He sent his claws swiping each side of my face, and even tried to bite me, but I held firm and kept him somewhat at bay with my arm….

It didn't last long.

 **CHOMP!**

"FUCK!"

He had finally decided to bite at my arm. He began shaking it around in an attempt to pierce my skin.

"WILL YOU STOP WITH THE BITING, GODDAMN IT?!"

I pulled Lucky out and aim at the kidney area.

Fenrir sees it coming and hits the gun out of my hand. I aim MM, but he swipes it away as well.

Fenrir grinned. "Hah! I've disarmed you!"

…Well, guess I finally get to use the knife Vert got me-.

 **CHOMP!**

OH COME ON!

Fenrir had managed to bite at my shoulder, shaking his head in an attempt to bite off a chunk of my flesh.

Okay, you know what? Screw this!

I reach behind me and unsheathe Dundee. With authority, I bring it down onto the back of his shoulder.

 **SHANK!**

"AAAUUGH!"

…What?

Fenrir immediately lets go and scrambles away from me, pressing his hand on the area I stabbed in an attempt to keep any more blood from flowing out.

I stare at him in a mix of confusion and horror, then gaze down at the bloody knife in my hand.

Did…this knife cut through his _Aura_?!

Vert! What the hell kind of knife did you give me?!

Fenrir glared in pain. "H-How the hell d-did you manage to get your hands on an A-Aura-piercing weapon?!"

…I honestly never thought this type of weapon would exist on Remnant.

Great job, fanfiction. Hope you're proud of yourselves.

"…I got it from a friend."

Still need to talk to Vert about this, but at least I have an advantage.

I point the knife at him. "Come at me, bro! Come at me!"

Fenrir growled and charged on all fours towards me. I swing Dundee at him, but he goes low and crashes through my legs, sending me tumbling to the dirt. I quickly recover and move to block whatever strike he has planned….

Only to find him climbing a building and disappearing from sight.

"Hey!" I shout. "Get back here!"

"COLT!"

I turn at the voice and find Beef lumbering towards me.

"One of the villagers said he saw four people heading towards your house. One of them was Adam Taurus."

Four people…with one of them being Adam.

"W-Who were the other three?"

Beef shrugged. "Not sure. He could only make out that one of them had a red dress."

Red dress…red dress….

No, t-there's no way.

S-She can't have formed an alliance with the White Fang! She doesn't have the power to back it up! I made sure of that!

I stop panicking when I realize something.

Amber's there…and so is Violet….

Oh fuck.

"Beef, can you and the other villagers handle things here?"

Beef nodded, hefting his massive club over his shoulders. "No worries, we've got things covered here. Go get Violet…and the woman I'm betting on for you to settle with."

"ARE YOU SERIOUSLY BRINGING UP THAT GODDAMN-!"

I pause. "…Wait, you're betting on Amber?"

"Yeah. I originally went for that ice cream girl…then the Schnee…then the ice cream girl again…then the Schnee again. But then this new chick shows up, so I figured she's the underdog for coming late to the party. And you can't help but bet on the underdog."

My eye twitches. "…You people are the bane of my existence."

"We love you too, Colt."

Goddamn it.

With a groan, I sprint past Beef towards my home.

* * *

 _(Vert POV)_

Wow…this isn't as challenging as I thought it would be.

Sure, the man's using a chainsword, which is rather interesting, but other than that…this fight's a total wash.

"HOLD STILL SO THAT I MAY HIT YOU!"

"Why would anyone hold still for that? I'd have thought the next generation was smarter than this."

The chainsword guy roared and swung his weapon at me again, but I vaulted over it and him to land behind him and give a good whack with my bow to the back of his knee.

He buckled and fell to one knee, but I swung my bow at his head, giving him a good hit.

This only frustrated the man and made him swing his chainsword wildly. I backflip a good distance and land in a crouch.

The man growled. "It appears I underestimated you, Vet Bowman. You clearly retained _some_ skill despite your old age."

…And the man continues to dig his grave deeper.

"What's your name?" I ask calmly.

"Banesaw," he replied. "What? Wish to know the name of the one who will kill you?"

"No." I grab an arrow and draw it back on my bow. "Just want to know what name to put on your grave."

I release the arrow. Banesaw makes to move, but the arrow releases a net that ensnares the Faunus.

The Faunus yelled in anger and used his chainsword to rip through the net, but I was already upon him with my bow mid-swing.

Another good whack to the head ought to teach him to respect his elders….

It didn't if him grabbing the bow before it could connect was anything to go by.

"GOT YOU!"

Banesaw swung his chainsword at me, finally landing a hit and sending me flying back.

Ugh…I'm getting too old for this bullshit.

I jump back to my feet in time to find Banesaw charging with his chainsword at the ready.

Alright…I think I've played around long enough.

I quickly pull back three arrows and launch them in the air. They arch in the air and fall back down to land around Banesaw, who stopped and stared in confusion.

"…Well, well, well. It looks like _the_ Vert Bowman has finally missed a shot. _Three_ I might add."

I smirk. "Boy…I _never_ miss."

 **BOOOOOM!**

"AARGH!"

All three arrows exploded, covering the Faunus in a torrent of flames.

I quickly draw another arrow and leave it in my hand, waiting.

…

…

Banesaw comes charging out with a feral scream.

"I WILL END YOU!"

"You'll die trying."

I duck underneath his attack, spin around his body, and impale the arrow into his neck.

He gurgles a bit as blood begins to flow out of his mouth.

I draw two regular arrows and stab them through his knees. He gurgles in pain.

I calmly walk away from the soon-to-be dead man….

 **BOOM!**

The arrow through his neck explodes, blowing his head apart and killing him.

I shake my head. It's people like this that make me worry for the next few generations. Luckily, people like Colt are out there as well, so I guess it's balanced out.

"VERT!"

I look up to see Beef lumbering towards me.

"What is it?"

"Well," he began. "We're slowly overtaking the White Fang."

That's good, at least.

"Colt also ran back to his house."

I raise an eyebrow. "Why?"

"There were four people heading that way. One was Adam Taurus, and the other three remained a mystery. Though, Colt seemed freaked out when I mentioned one of them was a woman with a red dress."

I frown a bit.

He freaked out about one of them…which means he knew who this woman was.

Three unidentified people…and there had been _three_ assailants that attacked Amber….

Whether or not I'm right about those three being the assailants, I'm going to have to go after Colt. He's not skilled enough to take on that Taurus fellow, let alone three others at the same time.

"I'll be heading over to Colt's place, then," I decide. "Can you hold down the fort?"

Beef grinned. "Like I told Colt, we've got it handled here."

I nodded to the large man, then took off after Colt.

That boy better not get himself killed before I get there.

* * *

 _(Amber POV)_

Wow…those two were _really_ going at it.

I mean, the farm pretty much looked like a battlefield from the Great War.

They had speed around the land, striking at each other or blocking an attack, each time resulting in a loud boom that formed a small crater on the ground.

There's also the fact that they pretty much totaled the barn and pig pen….

Oh yeah, and the now dead pigs and cows that had been caught in the battle.

And now the chickens were the next victims of this fight….

Well, Colt _did_ say those chickens were evil.

Violet certainly didn't appreciate it, and I think her opinion of Qrow is lower now than it was before.

Her screaming at the man was an indicator.

But now she was quiet. Guess she's scared at the moment.

I move my hand to pat her head in reassurance….

Only to feel nothing.

I turn and find that Violet's gone.

"V-Violet?" I call out, hoping she was nearby.

I noticed the front door was open a bit.

She must've gone inside without me knowing.

I give one last look at the fight between Qrow and Adam before poking my head inside the house.

"Viole-?"

I froze mid-sentence at what I saw.

The three assailants were here.

One of them, the gray haired guy (Mercury Black according to Colt), had his arm wrapped around Violet's body and his other hand clamped shut on her mouth, keeping her from screaming.

The dark-skinned girl (Emerald Sustrai) had one of her weapons in its gun form, aimed at Violet's head and ready to fire.

The last person (Cinder Fall) was currently making herself at home in one of the couch chairs.

"My, my," she began. "What a lovely home this is."

I move to grab my weapon-.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Emerald pressed her gun against Violet's head to emphasis Cinder's point.

Violet herself was scared and teary-eyed.

I scowl. "What do you want?"

Cinder smirked. "I believe we both know the answer to that question."

"You're not getting my power."

Cinder chuckled. "Oh you poor fool…you don't have a choice."

She gestured to a scared Violet. "Are your powers truly worth this girl's life? Would you let her die to keep a hold of them?"

…That _bitch_!

Cinder crossed her arms. "It's quite simple. Give me what is mine, and the girl's life will be spared."

Muffled sounds were heard, and I turned to find Violet trying to shake her head free of Mercury's grip.

"Stay still, you little brat!" Mercury ordered.

Violet opened her mouth and bit Mercury's hand.

"Ow!"

Mercury shook his hand in pain as Violet spoke.

"D-Don't do it! Whatever she's talking about, don't give it to he-OW!"

Mercury had decided to pull at Violet's bunny ears as retribution.

"You think you can get away with _biting_ me?! Huh, you little brat?!"

He pulled on her ears again.

"Ow ow ow!" Violet screamed, tears coming out of her eyes.

"Stop it!" I shout.

Cinder raises her hand, signaling for Mercury to stop. He does so begrudgingly and clamps Violet's mouth shut again.

Cinder turns to me. "It's your choice, Amber. Your power…or this girl's life."

…

…

…

…

"Alright."

I've only known Violet for about a day…but she didn't deserve this.

"My powers are yours."

Violet once again tried to say something, but Mercury kept her quiet.

Cinder smiled. "Excellent."

She pulled out a white glove that had a red marking on the back. She put it on and beckoned me to come forward.

That glove…it fits the description that Colt gave me when we talked last night.

"Get on your knees. This will be over in a moment."

I don't like how vague that last part was.

I do as I'm told and get on my knees. Cinder raises her hand so that the palm is facing me.

If what Colt said was true, then any moment now….

A small Grimm-like bug appeared out of the palm through some small portal. It chittered as it stared at me with malicious intent.

…

…

He was right.

The bug appeared, just like he said.

And since Cinder wants my powers, then that bug is the way to get them.

So then…what he told me really was true. All of it.

Including the part that I secretly still had doubts about.

…I guess I won't get to apologize for doubting him, then, if this bug has anything to say about it.

The bug begins to rear its head back, ready to spit out something from its mouth.

I close my eyes.

This was gonna hurt….

"Yeah, no."

I was suddenly pushed aside, and a scream followed. I opened my eyes and….

"Colt?"

* * *

 _(My POV; sometime prior)_

I ran as fast as I could up the trail towards my farm.

"Hold on, Colt!"

I come to a sudden stop and turn to find Vert catch up to me. He stopped and had his hands on his knees, panting.

"Ugh, perhaps I _am_ getting to old for this."

"Vert?" I ask. "What are you doing here?"

He stood straight and gave me a stern glare.

"I'm here because you planned to take on four people on your own!"

…Oh right. I'd have to deal with four people.

Vert deadpanned. "That hadn't crossed your mind, did it?"

"I-I'd have thought of something."

"Sure you would have."

Goddamn it.

I sigh. "Look…Qrow's there, and so is Amber. Counting me, that's three people. Better odds, alright?"

"Four," Vert corrected. "Don't think I'm not tagging along. Violet's my honorary granddaughter after all."

I felt better knowing Vert would be helping me.

The sounds of weapons clashing echoed from my farm.

"Looks like the party's started without us," Vert said.

He chuckled. "Well, guess that makes us fashionably late."

I put on a serious look. "Let's go."

We start running towards the sound of battle. When we get closer, we can clearly see Qrow duking it out with Adam….

Huh, I wonder which of the two is stronger.

"Damn fool."

I jump at Vert's curse. "What do you mean?"

"Adam Taurus isn't supposed to be taken on by one lone Huntsman. He's dangerous."

"…But isn't this Qrow we're talking about here?"

"…Fair point. But that doesn't mean he should've fought alone."

I gaze at the battle. "Looks like he's holding his own."

It was true. Qrow was matching Adam's speed and strength. Hell, I'd be willing to place my bet on Qrow to win this fight. Sure, I don't know Adam's full potential, but I'm an optimist.

"Colt, look down."

I did so, and noticed footprints. Guess they belong to Adam, Cinder, Mercury and Emerald.

"Okay," I said. "What about them?"

"They split off."

Wait, what?

I look more closely and find what he said to be true. Two sets of footprints move off to the left, while a single set moves off to the right. The last one simply kept going ahead, obviously belonging to Adam.

I grit my teeth. "Adam's just a distraction. The other three are trying to get to Amber by circling around."

Vert nodded. "Right."

If I had to guess, the two sets of footprints on the left belong to Mercury and Emerald. Those two are always together….

I ship the- DAMN IT, NOW'S NOT THE TIME!

Which means that Cinder must've gone right.

"I'll follow the two on the left," Vert said. "You take the one on the right."

When he makes to leave, I hold out a hand to stop him.

"Quick warning: the two you're following are Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black. Emerald's Semblance can manipulate one's perception and make them see what she wants them to see. Not sure about Mercury's, but he has metal prothestic feet that shoot shotgun blasts."

Vert raised an eyebrow. "So…illusions and shotgun boots?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

Vert sighed. "Kids these days."

With that said, Vert and I went down our respective path…before I realized something.

I might run into Cinder….

FUCK!

No, no. I'll be fine. Maybe I can hold my own against her or something?

I shake my head and follow the trail of footprints left by Cinder. As I do, I notice how much collateral damage had been caused by Qrow and Adam's battle. Hell, most of the animals were dead!

I'm so punching Qrow later. As for Adam…I'll just put a pin on that.

I continue to follow the tracks until I find myself behind my house. Vert's already there, surveying the area.

As I walk towards him, he speaks quietly.

"The back door's open."

I look and-yup, it's true.

Fuck.

With a finger for silence, we sneak onto the back porch and glance inside….

And neither of us liked what we saw.

Emerald and Mercury had Violet held at gunpoint, and Cinder was currently trying to get Amber to submit to her.

Vert turns to me. "So, what's the plan?"

I gawk at him. "Me? _You_ come up with a plan!"

"You need to learn to think, Colt."

"My daughter's life in in danger, and so is Amber's!"

"Exactly. You realize I won't be around forever, right?"

…I didn't to think about that.

"So, you need to learn to come up with a plan on the spot. So do it."

I groan quietly. I hate it when he's right.

I look back inside.

Okay…I get the feeling Amber will be forced to do what Cinder says, which means she'll let Cinder take her power via that Grimm bug inside the glove.

Emerald had a gun aimed at Violet's head, with Mercury holding onto her.

…

…

"Okay…I think I have a plan."

Vert nodded. "Lay it on me."

I whisper the plan to him….

"That's a bit risky, Colt. What about Violet?"

"…I'll just shout 'stranger danger' and let her take it from there."

Vert grinned. "Oh…that'll be funny to see."

"Yes. Yes it will."

Without another word, I focus on activating my Semblance….

And there we go.

I quietly make my way up the steps, Vert splitting off to sneak in through a window.

I step inside and quietly make my way forward.

"Alright."

I freeze at Amber's voice.

"My powers are yours."

…Well, guess I called it then.

"Excellent," Cinder said.

She pulled out a white glove and put it on.

Okay, need to hurry up.

I take longer steps and reach Emerald and Mercury, who are oblivious to me being there.

"Get on your knees. This will be over in a moment."

Oh crap.

I steady my breathing. Can't be heard now.

I take a slow long step towards Amber as she gets on her knees. I take another as Cinder holds out her palm towards her.

I take one final long step as the Grimm bug appears out of the palm of the glove, chittering about. I reach behind me and slowly unsheathe Dundee.

Since this can pierce Aura…I was going to enjoy what I was about to do.

Amber closes her eyes as the Grimm bug readies to spit out its black venom.

"Yeah, no."

I push Amber aside and stab Dundee through the Grimm bug, killing it. At the same time, since the knife is big-.

"AAAUUUUGHH!"

Yeah, I stabbed Cinder through her hand as well.

Take that, bitch!

She stumbled back as she grasped her hand, glaring at me.

And now to add insult to injury…by making another reference.

I put on a French accent. "Oh, I'm sorry! I saw you were going to do something involving that Grimm bug, so I thought, 'Wow, that must be important!'"

I grin. "Please tell me it was important."

Cinder's hair covered her eyes as she growled.

"That was my only way to power-."

Her eyes revealed themselves, full of rage.

YOU BASTARD!"

And so the DBZ Abridged reference is complete!

Cinder gave a snarl. "EMERALD! KILL THE GIRL!"

We'll never know if she would've done it or not…since Vert chose that moment to palm the gun out of Emerald's hand, and then pick her up and throw her to the side.

Mercury stepped back. "S-Stay back! I have this little brat hostage and-!"

"Violet! Stranger danger!"

Violet immediately understood and opened her mouth to bit Mercury's hand… _hard_.

Mercury screamed in pain and dropped Violet. She quickly turned-.

 **POW!**

And sent her tiny fist straight into Mercury's family jewels.

Mercury's eyes widened comically as he gasped and fell to his knees, holding his aching manhood.

Violet runs to me and hugs me. I pat her head.

"Good girl."

Violet giggles.

I move towards Amber and help her up.

"Are you alright?"

She nods. "…Colt."

"Yeah?"

"You really were telling the truth last night, weren't you?"

I smirk. "Let me guess, still some doubts left?"

"…Not anymore."

So Amber believes me…she's earned some points in my book.

"Ahem."

We both turned to find Cinder with her bow out and three arrows drawn.

"Did you forget about _me_?" she snarled.

Wow she looks pissed and-.

"DUCK!"

I grab Amber and pull her down to avoid the arrows of doom. They land in the kitchen….

And then I hear the all too familiar sound of a high-pitched whistle.

"Oh cra-."

 **BOOM!**

And now my kitchen was ablaze….

I'm only experiencing the cons in helping Amber at this point.

I draw Lucky and aim at Cinder, only to find her gone.

"Shit. Vert, you have eyes on Emerald and Mercury?"

"Yes. I've got them cornered."

I turned to him…only to find him aiming an arrow at an empty corner.

"So, you brats think you could get the better of-?"

"Vert, you're under the illusion Semblance."

Vert blinked…then reached his hand forward to find no one there.

"FUCK!"

Yeah, Emerald's Semblance is evil.

"Where did they go?" Amber asked.

* * *

 _(Cinder POV)_

That complete _bastard_!

I had the Maiden's power within my grasp…and he interferes again!

 _ **You appear angry, child. And rightly so.**_

I growl. "Please tell me you intend to enact your plan."

I ignore the looks from Mercury and Emerald.

 _ **I do, indeed. Tell Adam to recall what's left of his men, if there are any.**_

With a grunt, I turn towards the fight between Adam and Qrow. The former is sent flying into some barrels, breaking them.

He steps out, blood dripping from his mouth and head.

Qrow didn't look much better, a cut across his abdomen and the same wounds on the head as Adam.

"Damn…maybe there's some merit to only hunting you down with more than one Huntsman."

Adam growled. "And you're proving to be more than a mere annoyance."

I give Adam a signal with my hand.

He stares at me…then sighs.

"It appears we'll have to finish this another day."

He placed a finger to his ear. "Any brothers and sisters still alive retreat immediately. Pilot, pick me and my allies up now."

Adam and I look to find the fire inside the house spreading. Those inside rush out, distracting Qrow for a moment.

Adam tilted his head. "The old Huntsman is still alive?"

He activated his comms again. "Banesaw, are you there?"

…

"Banesaw, do you read?"

…

"…I see."

I'm guessing this "Banesaw" didn't make it.

Adam finishes his contact and looks to me. "You've yet to tell me how you actually intend to carry out this plan of yours."

I smirk. "It's already in motion."

The Bullhead lands, and the four of us step on.

"Hold it!"

We turn to find Qrow, Vert, and Amber with their weapons drawn and at the ready.

"You think you can just _leave_?" Vert asked.

I smirk. "I do…since you'll have bigger problems at hand."

Qrow narrowed his eyes. "What are you-?"

Several roars interrupt him….

Followed by multiple Grimm rushing past the farm towards the village.

Vert glared. "You bitch!"

I give a final smirk and wave as the side doors close, and the Bullhead takes off.

* * *

 _(Vert POV)_

I glare at the Bullhead as it takes off.

Rotten bitch!

I turn to find the number of Grimm charging towards the village.

We just defended ourselves against the White Fang. We're in no position to fight off Grimm!

I sigh. "We need to get down there."

Qrow gave me a sad look. "Verty…we won't be able to do much."

"Qrow!" Amber hissed.

"There's too many, alright!" He exclaimed. "And our ride's going to be here any minute."

"…What?" Amber asked.

Qrow pulled out his scroll. "I called Ozpin last night. He said he'd have a Bullhead over to pick us up later today…which is soon."

Violet whimpered. "W-What about the village?"

"…I'm sorry, but there's nothing we can do for them."

"B-But-!"

I scowled. "Maybe that's what _you_ think, but _I_ intend to help!"

Not bothering to hear a response, I rush back to the village.

* * *

 _(My POV)_

I had opted to stay inside the burning inferno that was my house.

Why?

Well…me and Violet did all that packing for a reason, and Cinder pretty much gave us one.

I'm getting her back for this, I swear.

I rush out of the house with my pack and Violet's. I stop beside Qrow, Amber and my daughter and set the two packs down.

I sigh. "Well, there goes my house."

I look up when I see that the other three weren't listening to me. I looked and….

Holy shit! Where did those Grimm come from?!

Were they heading to the village?

And was Vert on his way _there_?!

I draw Lucky and MM. "Violet, stay with Qrow and Amber. I'm going to see if I can help."

I rush forward, only to be stopped by Qrow.

"Like I told Vert just now, it's suicide. Besides, you think I'm letting you out of my sight? You've got questions to answer, kid."

I scowl. "If you want me in your line of sight, then you'll just have to follow me."

"And I said-."

"Stranger danger."

 **POW!**

Violet sent her tiny fist right into Qrow's family jewels.

He let out a high-pitched gasp and fell to his knees. I shook off his grip and pat Violet on the head.

"Good girl."

She giggled.

I turn to Amber. "Can you watch her?"

Amber stared at the village, then at me.

"…I want to help."

"W-What?!" Qrow gasped.

I was glad she wanted to help, but….

"Amber, I can't really let you put yourself at risk."

Amber placed her hands on her hips. " _Let_ me?"

"…W-Wait, that came out wrong."

Qrow whispered. "Tread lightly, kid. She can kick your as in twenty different ways."

"Twenty-five," Amber corrected.

…

…

Screw it. I don't wanna get killed by an angry woman.

"Fine. Forget I said anything."

I turn to Qrow. "Can I trust you to watch my daughter?"

Qrow slid his palm down his face. "…Fine. I'll watch her."

Qrow turned to the horizon and saw an incoming Bullhead. "Must be our ride."

He turned back to me and Amber. "That Bullhead is our ride home. I'll take the kid aboard and watch from above. But if it looks like it's hopeless, you two and Vert are getting your asses on board, no excuses."

…Well, that's as good as it would get.

I turn to Amber. "Let's go."

She nods, and we both make our way to the village.

* * *

 _(Qrow POV)_

Unbelievable.

I stare at the horde of Grimm that _continues_ to increase in size.

They don't stand a chance.

I'd help…but that Taurus fellow took more out of me than I thought.

Next time I face him, I'll have back up. Pride be damned.

I look down at the little rabbit Faunus next to me, who's gazing worriedly at the retreating form of her father.

"It'll be okay, kid. I'll get them to pull out before it's too late."

"You really don't believe they'll win, don't you?"

The Bullhead landed behind us, and I sighed.

"I had hoped you wouldn't get to see the cruelty of the world just yet…but I guess that was just wishful thinking."

I slowly held out his hand to the girl. I knew he was on thin ice as it was with her, but I needed her on the Bullhead.

"Come on. Onto the Bullhead we go."

…

…

Her head lowers. "This is the second time I'll be on a Bullhead."

She turns around and makes her way to the Bullhead.

With a sad sigh, I follow.

* * *

 _(Vert POV)_

By the time I arrived at the village, it was pure chaos.

Militia were firing everywhere at the Grimm. They got to down a few of them before they were overtaken by the massive amount of Grimm.

I draw several explosive arrows and fire them at the number of Grimm, killing all of them.

I fire a normal arrow at a charging Beowolf, then leap over an attacking Ursa.

I draw two more arrows and fire at two Creeps coming my way.

The Ursa from before attacks again, but I duck under it and impale an explosive arrow in its abdomen, then backflip away as it explodes, killing the Ursa.

Several Grimm were sent flying over me. I turn to the source….

"Beef?"

The mammoth of a man swung his massive club around, sending Grimm flying in different directions. He lumbered towards me.

"Vert! Where did all these Grimm come from?!"

I shake my head. "I'm not sure…but I can make an educated guess."

That red-dressed bitch did this somehow. I swear, if I make it out of this, I intend to make her _pay_!

"How many militia are left?" I ask.

"…Just the two of us, I'm afraid."

What?

He sighed sadly. "The Grimm were too numerous. Most of the militia went to the safe house to guard the rest of the villagers…but it was for naught. The Grimm overtook them and killed everyone."

He lowered his head. "It's just the two of us, now."

…No.

I-It can't be.

H-How could this happen?

 **GRRRRR.**

Beef and I slowly look around us to find that we've been surrounded by several Grimm. They're snarling at us like we're easy prey….

How foolish.

I draw an arrow onto my bow as Beef readies his club.

"VERT!"

Several Grimm on one side are blown away, and Colt and Amber rush to our side.

"We're here to help," Colt said. "Where's everyone else?"

Oh boy…this would crush the boy.

I sigh. "There's no easy way for me to say this, but…there is no one else."

"We're the only ones left."

* * *

 _(My POV)_

…

…

H-He can't be serious, can he?

"W-What about the-?"

"Everyone's _dead_ , Colt…everyone."

I…I can't believe it.

The entire village. Woman…children…elderly, even the militia.

"F-Flan?"

Beef frowned. "He got cornered by some Beowolves."

"D-Doc?"

"Swarmed by Creeps."

"B-Brazen?"

"Died trying to keep the Grimm from his father's corpse."

Beef looked at me sadly. "I'm sorry, Colt."

" **He's** _ **the one that should be sorry."**_

…

…

"Um," Beef started. "Did anyone else hear that chilling voice?"

" _ **Over here."**_

The four of us turned to find a lone Beowolf staring at us. Only thing was…this one had black eyes with red irises, and purple veins pouring out of said eyes….

Oh _hell_ no.

" _ **Do you see what your actions have caused, meddler?"**_ Salem asked through the Beowolf. _**"You've single-handedly wiped out an entire village."**_

"…So, I'm not the only one who sees a talking Beowolf, right?" Beef asks.

" _ **Quiet."**_

Beef clams up.

" _ **This is what happens to those who dare challenge me. While you remain a mystery to me, Colt Remington, that does not mean that I cannot learn your vulnerabilities."**_

My hands shake uncontrollably.

" _ **Know that the blame for this catastrophe is yours and yours alon-."**_

 **BANG!**

I silenced the Beowolf with a shot in the eye, blowing its head off.

* * *

 _(Salem POV)_

ARGH!

I grit my teeth and rubbed my head.

"Blast."

A downside to being able to take over a single Grimm…I'll feel the pain that Grimm suffers through.

And since it died via a bullet to the head, I now have a goddamn headache.

Massaging my head with my fingers, I opened my eyes and managed a smirk.

I seemed to have a struck a nerve with Colt.

Serves him right. Interfering in my plans.

And now…he will fall to my Grimm.

* * *

 _(My POV)_

After that one Grimm fell, the others growled and prepare to attack.

I ready my guns, not really feeling anything but pure _anger_.

Amber reaches out to me. "Colt-?"

With a roar, I charge at the horde of Grimm.

"Colt, wait!" I heard Vert call out, but I didn't listen.

I had too much anger inside, which made me an all-you-can-eat buffet for the Grimm.

I fired all the rounds in both Lucky and MM, effectively downing eleven Grimm.

I flip the guns around for melee and swing the scythes at the Grimm in front of me, severing its arms and head. I decapitate a Creep and impale a Beowolf's eye before slitting its throat.

Around me, the sounds of battle are going on. Vert's using whatever arrows he has left, Beef's swinging his club around wildly, and Amber….

Her powers truly are amazing.

She's wiping out Grimm left and right, blowing some away while blasting others with lightning and fireballs.

In all honesty…she looked kinda hot doing it.

DAMN IT, COLT! NOT NOW!

I slit an Ursa's throat, then will myself to turn invisible. I press my back against a building as I reload my weapons, while the Grimm try to look for me….

Then again, they can sense negative emotion, and I was emitting _a lot_ of it. They were already surrounding me, but the fact I wasn't there confused them long enough for me to finish reloading.

I turn visible, much to the shock of the Grimm.

"Surprise, bitches!"

I unload round after round into the Grimm, killing many in my wake.

"GAH!"

I turn at the shout to find Beef on one knee after being bitten by a Creep. He bats the Grimm aside and tries to stand, only to be tackled by an Ursa. He uses his strength to hold it off, but the Grimm keep coming."

"Hold on, Beef! I'm coming!"

I make my way over there…only to be swiped aside by an Alpha Beowolf.

I try to get to my feet but the Alpha pounces on me, pinning me down and knocking the air out of me. It raises its claw and brings it down, but I block it with one of my revolver/scythes.

As I hold it off, I turn to see Beef turning the tide against the Ursa. He manages to toss it aside like a sumo would another sumo. Beef manages to pick up his club and spots me.

"I'm coming, Colt!"

He lumbers towards me…only to be tackled by the same Ursa. This time, several Beowolves join the fray and bite down on the man.

"BEEF!"

Beef struggles to stand with all the weight on him. One of the Beowolves manages to bit down on his neck.

Beef gurgles a bit before swinging his arm to toss a Beowolf aside, then grab the current one biting at his neck-.

 **SNAP!**

Beef's body slumps, his neck having been snapped by the Beowolf.

My mouth is agape in shock and horror.

N-Not Beef. He…He's always been there to hear me out when I drink at the bar.

 **GRRR.**

That growl reminds me that an Alpha Beowolf is still above me.

I roar and shove the barrel of Lucky into its eye socket and fire three times.

The back of its head blows out, and it slumps.

I push the damn thing off me and rush towards the body of Beef, which the Grimm had decided to leave alone after killing him.

I stare down at his lifeless body, hoping beyond hope that he's only unconscious….

If only it were that simple.

I lower down and close his open eyes.

"…I'm sorry."

A growl catches my attention, and I turn to find a Beowolf already leaping at me….

It's quickly stopped by an arrow to its eye.

Vert rushes towards me. "Colt…we need to leave."

…Yeah, we do.

There's nothing left to protect anymore.

The sound of a Bullhead is heard, and I look up to find one lowering down to a rooftop. The side door opens, revealing Qrow and Violet.

"GET UP HERE BEFORE THE GRIMM CONVERGE ON US!"

Several roars are heard to confirm what is about to happen.

Time to leave!

Vert does some parkour on some rubble before getting on the roof. I try to climb up, but I'm not fast enough.

Amber comes up from behind me, grabs me, and levitates off the ground, taking me with her. We both land on the roof.

I nod. "Thanks."

She smiles. "Anytime."

"LET'S GO ALREADY!" Qrow shouts.

The three of us hop over rooftops towards the waiting Bullhead. The Grimm are keeping pace with us, getting closer with each rooftop.

I take potshots at any Grimm that get too close, while Amber keeps the majority of them away.

We manage to make it to the rooftop that the Bullhead landed on.

Amber manages to get on, followed by Vert.

I make to follow-.

"REMINGTON!"

"GAH!"

I get tackled aside by _Fenrir_ of all people!

Where the _fuck_ was he hiding?!

He tosses me near the edge of the building. I quickly roll to my feet, but Fenrir tackles me over the edge. I land on the ground with a scream. It didn't help that Fenrir had landed on tip of me.

He gazes down at me with a maniacal grin.

"This is where you _die_ , Colt."

He stood up and kicked my side, sending me to the side of the building.

I cough a bit, trying to catch my breath.

I'm lifted of my feet by Fenrir, who then decides to slam me against the wall.

 **SLAM!**

"Ack!"

He grinned. "Did you like that? Well, why don't we try some more?"

 **SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! SLAM!**

I try to catch my breath. "C-Can we talk about this?"

Fenrir hummed. "...Sure, we can talk."

Wait, seriousl-?

 **SLAM! SLAM!**

"Agh! What the fuck?!

Yeah, I probably should've known he was lying.

Fenrir tossed me high into the air, then vaulted on the sides of each building to get at my height. He jumped towards me, then used me as a stepping stone to make himself go higher, while sending me falling to the ground.

 **BOOM!**

...Okay, ow.

I groan and open my eyes...only to find Fenrir falling towards me with his fists facing forward.

SHI-!

 **BOOM!**

 **SHATTER!**

...Oh...oh no. My Aura just shattered.

His grin widened. "Now…let's see your blood paint the ground!"

 **SKKTZZ! SKKTZZ! SKKTZZ!**

"Agh!"

He clawed at my body three times, leaving claw marks. Blood poured from them, flowing to the ground.

Fenrir grinned. "Yes! This is exactly what I wanted! With Banesaw now dead, once I bring your head to Adam and that woman, _I'll_ be promoted to Lieutenant!"

Fenrir clawed at my body four more times, these striking deeper this time.

I coughed blood.

Fenrir picked me up and tossed me aside. I crashed into some trash cans.

I…I'm in serious pain right now.

I try to pull out my guns, but I can't find them. I must've dropped them on the roof….

Wait. DUNDEE!

I wait until the right moment.

Fenrir stalks towards me and pulls me up by my collar.

"Any last words before I kill you?"

…W-Well, I guess I'll need to distract him. And what better way to do it than with a reference.

I smile and speak in a deep voice.

"I have a thick…meaty… _vagina_!"

…

…

Fenrir is flabbergasted. "W-What?!"

And _that's_ my que.

I quickly unsheathe Dundee and slam it down onto Fenrir's chest….

 _Right_ where his heart is supposed to be.

Fenrir is silent for a moment…well, he's silent forever, I guess. I mean, a stab through the heart is an instant kill, right? No time for any sound to be made?

In any case, Fenrir's dead carcass falls to the ground, allowing me to get free of his grip.

I stagger a bit and hold my wounds to keep any more blood from flowing…which is difficult since the wounds are numerous.

I stare at Fenrir's corpse.

I…I just killed someone….

Well, I killed _more_ than one person, but that other guy was more of a mercy killing.

Still…I didn't think I'd ever take the life of another.

I…I don't think I liked it, no matter _what_ the circumstances.

Then again, had he lived, he'd have gone after me and my daughter, so….

Screw it. I'll think about this later.

Right now, I need to get back on the Bullhead.

"COLT!"

I look up to find a rope ladder being lowered…with Vert at the bottom.

"Hold onto my back, boy."

I can't really argue with that. I'm too hurt to even _attempt_ to climb that ladder.

I hop onto Vert's back as he climbs the ladder…which is going slowly.

"Y-You alright, Vert?"

"I'm fine! _You're_ the one that's not fine."

"…Fair point."

As the Bullhead rises, Vert manages to get to the top, where Qrow and Amber are waiting.

I look behind me at the desolated village beneath me.

Everyone I've gotten to know here in this village is dead. There's no one but me, Vert and Violet, now….

Qrow and Amber help pull Vert and myself into the Bullhead. Vert gently lays me down on the floor. Violet kneels beside me and stares in horror at the wounds I got.

"D-Daddy?" she stuttered. "A-Are you o-okay?"

I can hear that she wants to cry.

I give her as reassuring a smile as I can muster and pat her cheek.

"D-Don't worry, sweetie. I-It's just a flesh wound."

Violet smacked my head.

"Ow! Violet?!"

"Don't lie to me, Daddy."

…Okay, fine. My wounds are bad. I was just trying to reassure her, damn it!

"I-I'll be fine, really," I reiterate. "Just need to get to a hospital or something."

Qrow chimed in. "We're heading towards Beacon Academy, so you can get treated there."

Heh…not the way I wanted to finally see Beacon, but as the old saying goes: beggars can't be choosers.

Vert stared down at the massive horde of Grimm that were destroying everything in sight.

Suddenly, the pilot's voice sounded off. "We're heading out now. I'm picking up on possible Nevermores and Griffons heading this way."

Vert pulled out a long and slightly large odd-looking arrow from his pack.

"Hold on a moment…there's one last thing I need to do."

Vert held out his bow and drew the odd-looking arrow back. He aimed at the middle of the village, where the Grimm were more numerous….

And let it fly.

Qrow raised an eyebrow. "Just what was that supposed to-?"

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

I and everyone else watched in complete shock at the size of the explosion.

It had started in the middle, then spread out in a spherical explosion that engulfed any Grimm unable to outrun the blast. It continued to spread until the entire village was engulfed.

Smoke rose from the destruction as the Grimm who had managed to outrun the blast were howling and scattering about.

We slowly turned to Vert, who hummed at the display.

"Well…this was the first test, but I can safely say that it was a complete success."

Qrow gawked. "You had an arrow like _that_ on you?!"

Vert shrugged. "I did…the only one of its kind, though. Gonna have to get the materials needed to make another one, but the results are worth it."

…I need to remember to _never_ get on Vert's bad side.

Violet, Vert and I stared sadly at what used to be our home. Qrow took out his flask and drunk from it, while Amber could only stare at her own feet.

She probably feels responsible for what happened…gonna have to remind her that it wasn't her fault.

It was mine.

 _I_ chose to involve myself in affairs that weren't my own.

 _I_ chose to save Amber rather than let half her powers get taken.

 _I_ chose to cross Cinder and Salem.

And everyone in the village payed the price for it.

…

…

How does choosing to help the Fall Maiden result in the death of an entire village?

Does…does that seem _fair_?

…

…

Or _right_?

* * *

 **A/N: …Well? Does it?**

 **Because of my (Colt's) decision…everyone I know in the village is dead, except for Vert and Violet.**

 **That…that can mentally scar a person. Will I be able to bounce back?**

 _ **I**_ **don't even know because I haven't written it out yet.**

 **So yeah…that'll be a blast to write out, I guess.**

 **Now, obviously Violet was gonna live…anyone who thought she wouldn't make it should be ashamed of themselves for doubting the adorable girl….**

 **Just kidding. It's understandable if you thought that she would die.**

 **As for Vert…yeah, I was conflicted as to whether or not I'd kill him off during this massacre. I was writing this chapter out and…I somehow wrote it so that he'd survive.**

 **I mean, seriously. He could have and probably** _ **should**_ **have died at the hands of the Grimm, maybe using that special arrow I introduced to take himself out as well as any Grimm that charged at him. Hell, one of you even made a good case as to** _ **why**_ **he should have died.**

 **In the end, I couldn't do it. Vert's here to stay…for now.**

 **In any case…don't you think Vert deserves some answers as to** _ **why**_ **this happened? Maybe even get revenge…or** _ **try**_ **to?**

 **Fenrir's dead…not much else to say about that, really.**

 **And finally…Amber.**

 **Yep, your thoughts in your reviews (which were** _ **numerous**_ **by the way! I'm so happy!) have been taken into account in my decision as to whether Amber lives or dies.**

 **In the end…I stuck with my original plan and made sure Amber lived and made it to Vale, specifically Beacon, I guess, since that's where we're going.**

 **Where I will undoubtedly meet with the rest of the Ozluminati….**

 **So, let's see: the aftermath of the massacre, meeting with the Ozluminati, and add to that my possible depression over the result of my decision and whatever Cinder and co. discuss in a secret hideout or something….**

 **Not a bad way to end the "Intervention" arc, huh? Next comes the "Aftermath" arc.**

… **Also, I** _ **still**_ **don't know if I should change the rating to "M".**

 **There will unfortunately be no omake this time. After writing this chapter…I just don't have it in me to write any Violet and Uncle Torchwick shenanigans.**

 **I'll see about getting back to it next chapter.**

 **If you liked this story and want to be kept up to date, be sure to follow and fav. Leave a review to tell me your thoughts. Trust me. I** _ **really**_ **want to hear your thoughts about this chapter.**

 **Now…if you all will excuse me, I intend to go watch Deepwater Horizon at a local movie theater.**

 **LATERS!**


	17. Aftermath Arc: Chapter 17

**A/N: Welcome to another installment of My Turn!**

 **Last chapter…some heavy stuff, huh? Now we see what happens after.**

 **This is the first chapter in the "Aftermath" arc.**

 **Got over 400 follows and reviews! HELL YEAH! As well as over 300 favs….**

 **No, I've done that reference to death now. I can't allow myself to-.**

 **THIS. IS. SPARTA!**

 **Crap.**

 **Also, if you noticed, I got a new cover image for the story. This was made by DownSmashJon, who kindly offered to make it for me. Photoshop is a wonderful thing, don't you think? Feel free to check out his stories if you haven't.**

 **Now then…it's time to see how my talk with the Ozluminati will go.**

 **ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY._

* * *

I stared up at the white ceiling of the Beacon Infirmary above me, unmoving and in thought.

It had been nearly two days since the others and I had left after the massacre of the village.

My home….

After Vert had killed all the Grimm with what was (in my mind, anyway) considered a mini-nuke crammed into an arrow, the Bullhead had rushed us as fast as it could towards Beacon. Amber and Vert did what they could to slow the bleeding from my wounds. When we arrived, I was rushed to the Beacon infirmary…which looked more like that of a hospital, but I guess that's to be expected since this is a school for future Huntsman and Huntresses.

The entire time…Violet had been a sobbing wreck.

I don't blame her for crying. She's worried about me, sure, but…she just lost her home and everyone she knew and cared about in the village.

And as her father, I'm supposed to comfort her during this time of distress….

Unfortunately, I myself am going through this distress…actually, that distress pretty much escalated to depression at this point. I'm sure this is understandable, of course.

My home…all my friends in the village.

Gone.

Just like that.

All because I chose to interfere in Salem's plan.

…

…

"Daddy?"

Oh….looks like my daughter's here.

Violet stepped through the door, leaving it slightly ajar. She stood there in silence, fidgeting with the edge of her purple dress.

The reason she hadn't been by my side up till now was because I was being treated for my wounds…for about an hour, that is. After that, I had kinda shut down and entered a depressed state while I rested up. I hadn't felt like talking to anyone for a while.

So I had asked Amber to look after Violet while I was left alone to my thoughts. Vert had gone off on his own somewhere, and even Qrow knew not to talk to me in the depressed state I was in.

And now that I think about it….

"Violet?" I ask. "Where's Amber?"

"S-She's outside. I-I…wanted to see if you would talk to me now."

…

…

I sigh.

In hindsight, maybe I should've just let her stay near me rather than push her away. At the very least, I could've asked for her earlier.

"Yeah…sorry about that."

I gesture to the chair beside me. She shuffles forward and sits on it.

I rack my brain to try and come up with something to say, but I'm drawing a blank….

So Violet's the one who talks first.

"A-Are you gonna be alright?"

…I'm assuming she means my physical injuries rather than my mental state.

"Yeah," I answer. "Just resting for a bit longer before I leave is all. My wounds are all healed, though the deeper wounds left some scars rather than heal completely."

Not that I minded. I already had scars from my first encounter with Fenrir, a few more wouldn't hurt.

Besides, chicks apparently dig the scars.

Violet nodded slowly. "Okay…."

We were silent once again.

Damn, this silence was terrible. Not the awkward kind, but the tense kind.

Clearly, she wanted to talk about what happened, but…how was I supposed to explain to her that everyone died because of me?

The sound of sobbing brought me out of my thoughts. I turned to find Violet breaking out in tears. The sight nearly brought tears to my eyes as well.

But I stayed firm, sat up, and held my arms out to her. She hopped off the chair and jumped into my arms, crying into my shoulder.

I wince a bit due to my injuries, but I persevere and sit her on my lap, patting her back in comfort.

"There, there…i-it'll be fine, sweetie."

"E-Everyone's gone."

That one statement made me tense for a moment…before I held my daughter tighter and started crying myself.

She was right. Everyone me, her and Vert knew…dead and gone.

"I-It'll be alright, Violet. W-We'll be okay."

"…Will _you_ be okay, Daddy?"

What?

She looked up at me with her teary eyes. "Y-You haven't said anything to anyone in almost two _days_ , Daddy. No one does that unless they're really, really, _really_ sad."

Really, really, _really_ sad…the long version for depressed.

I sigh. "Violet…I'll be fine…eventually."

She looked up at me. "But you don't have to go through this alone. Me and Vert are still here!"

I plant a kiss on her head. "I know, dear. I know."

She doesn't know that I'm the cause of their deaths. Otherwise, she'd understand better my depression and guilt…and maybe hold it against me, not that I'd blame her.

But I don't know if I'll be able to tell her.

"Hey."

We both turn to find Amber in the doorway, looking a bit uncomfortable.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt-."

I wave her off. "It's fine."

I pat Violet between her bunny ears. "We'll talk about it later, okay?"

She put on the best stern look she could muster. "You better, mister."

Amber gave a weak chuckle. "Being told off by your own daughter. Can't say I'm not surprised."

"When you raise a child like her, you learn she can be quite the little devil."

"Hey!"

I ignore the cute glare she sends my way.

I regard Amber. "So, what's up?"

Once again, the discomfort from before returns, only now there's a hint of…guilt?

"Um…they want to talk to you now, if possible."

"They?" I ask.

"I think you referred to them as the 'Ozluminati'?"

Oh…right. That.

While I wish they could've waited at least another day, it's probably better I get this out of the way, now.

Besides, other than a few scars, my wounds are pretty much healed.

The wonders of Aura, ladies and gentlemen.

I gesture to Violet. "Watch her for me?"

"Of course," she nods.

I set Violet down and stand from the hospital bed.

I wince and hold my midsection. "Damn."

Violet looked worried. "Daddy?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine."

I take a deep breath and move past the two of them. "Be right back."

Time to meet with the Ozluminati.

* * *

I lean my back against the elevator wall as I stare ahead at the door.

Why did this tower have to be so tall?

I know I only pushed one button (unlike a certain red reaper), but this is taking too long!

Makes me wonder how Pyrrha felt being surrounded by the Ozluminati when taking the elevator down towards the secret chamber below….

Huh, now that I think about it, was the secret chamber always there? Even before what happened to Amber? Not sure, really.

Questions for later…that I probably won't bother to ask since it's pretty much irrelevant now.

I finally hear the ding that indicates that I've arrived at the floor of my destination. I stare straight ahead as the elevator doors open on Ozpin's office….

And there are the Ozluminati, in all their secretive glory…sort of.

Ozpin was sitting in the chair he's obviously supposed to occupy, with his trademark mug in his right hand.

Glynda is standing to his right, arms crossed with her riding crop in her hand.

Qrow is leaning back against the glass window on the left of the office, drinking from his trademark flask.

As for Ironwood…well, I suppose I shouldn't have expected him to actually be here. He's the Headmaster of a Huntsman Academy, as well as the General of the Atlas Military. Not to mention that he probably wouldn't have been able to keep it quiet about him showing up to Vale, and letting the people know would've raised some flags, even _if_ all he was doing was "visiting an old friend".

In spite of all that, he at least appeared on a holographic screen that floated on Ozpin's desk to his left.

What surprised me most was the _fifth_ person that was here, leaning back on the pillar near the elevator.

Vert….

My surprise went away to understanding, however. He probably wants to know what's been going on as well.

I nod to Vert, and he nods back.

"Ah," Ozpin began. "Mr. Remington. Thank you for coming to speak with us despite your injuries."

I take a deep breath…and let it out.

Here we go.

I shrug and start walking forward. "Eh, my injuries are fine now. I'll probably be stiff for a while, but I'll manage."

Ozpin nods. "That's good to hear."

He gestures to the chair across the table from him. "Please, take a seat."

I do as he says and sit down.

Huh…this is the very same position Pyrrha found herself in (minus Ironwood, Vert and Glynda of course) when she was brought into the fold and approached about becoming the next Fall Maiden.

And now _I_ was here to subject myself to the Ozluminati's interrogation.

"Before I proceed," Ozpin said. "I must ask, will you be able to speak after…recent events?"

I felt a pang of pain at the thought of those "recent events", but I buried it down.

I'd mourn later. I needed to get this out of the way, now.

"I-I'll be fine," I assured. "Just…try not to bring it up so much."

Ozpin nodded. "I will try."

He took a sip of his mug. "Now, first I need to clarify a few things."

I nod. "Shoot."

"…You knew of the attack that was to take place against Amber, correct?"

"I did."

"And you chose to intervene at that time and save her."

"I knew it was gonna happen. I couldn't live with myself if I just _let_ it happen rather than try to help Amber out in some way."

"…And you _knew_ she was the Fall Maiden?"

"…Yes. I knew that as well."

Ozpin leaned forward with narrowed eyes. "And you know of _her_?"

And here we go….

"Yes, I know of the Queen."

I look around at everyone else. "To those who don't know, the Queen's name is Salem…spoiler alert."

Only Glynda's, Ironwood's, and Vert's eyes perked up in curiosity at the name. Guess Qrow was the only person Ozpin chose to tell.

I turn back to the man. "Sorry if you didn't want that name getting out, but…that's life."

Ozpin sighed. "Well, I would've told them eventually."

"Like what? When she's _dead_?"

Ozpin coughed into his hand, ignoring the accusing looks from Glynda and Ironwood.

I stifled a chuckle at the scene.

Ozpin cleared his throat. "Yes, well, now that that's out of the way, I believe we should move on to the reason we're here."

He folded his hands. "I'll just get right to the point… _how_ exactly do you know of all this? Salem, the Maiden, the attack-?"

" _And_ Summer." Qrow added.

"Yes, her and the silver-eyes warriors."

…Oh boy.

Yeah, I'm not even gonna bother with utilizing the ancient art of bullshitting….

Then again-.

"Well, there's a legend about a man with a vague past who aids the Maidens when those who seek their power make to strike-."

"Mr. Remington," Ozpin interrupted. "I can assure you that there is no such legend…also, Qrow has already informed me of that little story of yours."

Once again, that was a weak attempt at best.

"The truth, if you please."

Okay…so how do I answer without getting myself committed to a mental hospital?

…

…

Screw it. Trying to bullshit my way out of this won't work.

I'll just have to take the risk.

I lean back on my chair. "Well…does anyone here believe in reincarnation, or basically being given another chance at a new life?"

Ironwood finally spoke. "What does that have to do with-?"

"I'll explain in a moment. Just answer the question."

Qrow grunted. " _We're_ supposed to be asking the questions here, kid."

"Could you just answer the damn question so that I can get on with my explanation?"

Everyone remained silent….

"Well," Ozpin finally said. "There have been many theories regarding the afterlife. How we are judged by what we do in our lives and sent to a paradise…or a nightmare."

Heaven and Hell, basically.

"Then there's what you've just stated: reincarnation. Where we are apparently reborn as a new person, unable to remember who we were in our past life.

Yeah, that _might_ be called into question considering what happened to me.

By the way, I _still_ consider it bullshit that the Buddha was in Purgatory. Just saying.

"Why bring this up, if I may ask?"

…Again, oh boy.

I'm about to tell them that I died on my old planet and was reincarnated on this one as per the wheel of incarnation….

This could only end well.

"Well…."

I sigh. "You know what? I'm not gonna even hesitate. I'm just gonna come out and say it."

I stared Ozpin straight in the eye. "I died on my old planet and was brought here to continue living with a new life."

…

…

"Okay, kid," Qrow grunted. "Ready to try that again?"

Yeah, that's pretty much what I expected.

"It's the truth," I simply stated.

"Tch, right," Qrow scoffed. "And I think that Ice Queen's a decent person."

Ironwood glared at Qrow. "I'd appreciate it if you left Specialist Schnee out of this."

"So would I, actually."

Everyone turned to me with raised eyebrows when I muttered that through grit teeth.

I noticed everyone's looks. "…What?"

Vert muttered. "Maybe I should've bet on the Schnee, after all."

"VERT!"

Said old man whistled innocently.

Ignoring him, I turned back to the Ozluminati.

"Right, well…back to what I was saying-."

"You mean the crazy talk?"

"Don't you know it's rude to interrupt people?"

Qrow gave a "tch". "Well, you're talking crazy right now, so forgive me if I-."

"Shut the fuck up?" I interrupt. "Sure, you can go ahead and stay quiet."

That got Qrow's nostrils flaring and he took a step towards me, only for Ozpin to raise his hand.

Qrow grunted and went back to leaning against the window.

Ozpin turned back to me. "Continue."

I nod. "Thank you."

I lean back with crossed arms. "Now, I'd prefer to say all I need to say before you all call me crazy, if you don't mind?"

Ozpin simply gestured with his hand for me to continue. I noticed that Glynda, Ironwood, and Qrow were listening intently with narrowed eyes.

I turned to glance at Vert, who simply regarded me with a confused look. I give him a sheepish shrug before turning back to the Ozluminati.

"Now…I was born 25 years ago on a planet called Earth. I lived a good life which turned solitary in my teenage years onwards. Three years ago, at the age of 22…I suffered a heart attack."

I still wonder if my mom felt vindicated about all the reminders of watching what I eat…then immediately remember she was more than likely devastated by my death, as was the rest of my family no doubt.

Wonder if they're doing alright now….

Not really the time for that, Colt.

I shake my head. "I 'woke up' to find myself in a dandy little place called Purgatory, where I met a…religious deity highly regarded on my planet, and he had me spin something called the Wheel of Reincarnation. The choice I landed on was to be a farmer…here…on Remnant.

"So, I _officially_ woke up on Remnant three years ago in a new body. A few moments later, I was saved from the Grimm by Qrow and Amber."

The other adults immediately turned to Qrow, who raised his hands defensively.

"Hey, I don't even remember doing that!"

I deadpan. "Do you ever remember _anything_ with all the alcohol you drink?"

Qrow glared at me.

I could've sworn a smirk crossed the faces of Glynda and Ironwood, while Ozpin's mouth twitched.

I need to watch out for Ozpin in case he's a troll like the RWBY fanfic community makes him out to be.

"In any case," I continue. "Amber remembers, so you can confirm it with her. They saved me and escorted me to a nearby village, where I lived up until…recent events."

No, no. Hold it in. Break down later.

"And the rest is history."

…

…

"That's an interesting tale you've come up with."

That's about the kind of response I expected from Ozpin.

"But, to indulge in your explanation…how does it explain what you know?"

"I was getting to that."

I held my hands together. "You see…there's this little internet show that I happened to be a fan of made by a little company called Rooster Teeth."

Qrow exploded in a fit of laughter.

I turn to him. "What's so funny?"

He laughed. "Haha, oh my god! Kid, that's the dumbest name for a company I've ever heard. Couldn't you be a little more creative than that?"

I growl. "One: I'm not making it up. Two: Don't knock Rooster Teeth. They provide quality content to millions!"

I turn back to Ozpin. "Now, this internet show I'm talking about…is called RWBY."

Ozpin raised an eyebrow. "Ruby?"

…Well, Ruby was right. It _does_ cause a lot of confusion.

"No, RWBY. With a 'w' instead of the 'u'."

Qrow laughed again. "HA! What kind of stupid name is that?"

"Ozpin apparently won't think it's stupid when the time comes."

…

…

Everyone turned to Ozpin.

He shrugged. "I haven't the faintest idea of what he's talking about."

"Not yet, you won't."

Now everyone turned to me.

I continue. "You see…RWBY is this fun little show where four teenage girls get to go to school to learn to fight monsters."

Here we go.

"Monsters…known as the creatures of Grimm."

They stared intently at me.

"And this school…is a school for aspiring Huntsmen and Huntresses."

Their stares get deeper.

"And it's called…Beacon Academy."

Their stares bore into me.

"And these four girls will become a rather popular team at Beacon."

I raise a finger. "Ruby Rose."

Qrow glared and made to move.

I turn my finger to him. "Let me finish."

Qrow took another step forwar-.

"Ahem."

Everyone turned to see Vert glaring at Qrow.

"Let my student finish."

Qrow scowled. "Verty-."

"If you take one more step towards my student, I will consider you hostile and act accordingly."

That got Qrow to shut up and step back, fuming in place.

Glad to know that Vert has my back, even though I'm _pretty_ sure he might think I'm crazy.

I'd be worried if he _didn't_ think I was crazy, honestly.

But, at least he's letting me finish.

Nodding my thanks to Vert, I turn my finger back to the others and raise another.

"Weiss Schnee."

That got a glare from Ironwood, probably because Winter is a Specialist…and because the Atlas Military and the Schnee Dust Company are working together on their little military projects.

I raise another finger.

"Blake Belladonna."

No reaction, not that I expected one.

I raise a final finger.

"And Yang Xiao Long."

Qrow tensed, but didn't move due to Vert's glaring.

"These four girls had potential to be the best team in Beacon, and they were given a team name based on their first names."

I retract my fingers, then raise the first one again.

"Ruby…R."

The Ozluminati narrowed their eyes. They must've figured out where I was going with this.

Qrow tried to say something. "You can't be serio-!"

I raise the second, ignoring Qrow.

"Weiss…W."

Qrow growled. "Kid, if you don't stop with the bullshit, I'll-."

Again, I ignore Qrow, raising my third finger.

"Blake…B"

" _Kid_ -."

I raise the fourth.

"Yang…Y."

Qrow snarled. "I'm warning you-!"

I bring my hands together, ignoring him again.

Time to finish this.

"These four girls make up the team known as…RWBY."

 **SLAM!**

I suddenly find my head slammed to the table.

"Ack!"

A hand keeps me there.

Qrow's hand.

"Alright, kid! That's enough of your bullshit!"

A strained chuckle escapes me. "O-Oh? Don't believe me? W-What a shocker. _Totally_ didn't see that coming!"

Qrow snarled. "Now, how about you-?"

 **FWOOP!**

Qrow was instantly silent when an arrow flew by right in front of his eyes, impaling the window behind the Ozluminati.

Everyone, me included, turned out gazes to the retired Huntsman, who had his bow drawn back, another arrow ready to be launched.

"I believe I gave you a fair warning, _Branwen_ ," Vert stated lowly. "Next one goes for your head."

Qrow stared in disbelief. "Verty, you can't be serious! This kid's a nutjob!"

"This 'nutjob' is my student."

The arrow is drawn back harder. "Just try me, Qrow."

Ozpin quickly raised a hand. "Now, now. There's no need for violence when all we want are answers."

Qrow scoffed. "Yeah, and look at the 'answers' we got. This kid is basically saying we're all from a TV show!"

"Internet show," I correct, still behind held on the table. "Also, I didn't exactly mean it like that."

"Shut up!"

"Qrow."

Said Huntsman turned to Ozpin.

"Why don't we just…go along with this for now? I'm curious as to where this young man goes with this."

Qrow stared in disbelief. "Y-You don't actually _believe_ him, do you?"

"I never said that." He shrugged. "I'd just like to see how far this young man will go."

I suppose it would've been weird if Ozpin just believed me outright, not without proof at least.

Qrow stared at Ozpin for a moment…then sighed and released his grip on me.

I lift myself off the table and rub my head.

"Jeez, you didn't have to be so rough."

I sit back on the chair with a groan.

Ozpin nodded to me. "Now…please continue."

I stop rubbing my head. "…Well, I was, and still am I guess, an avid fan of the show RWBY. And it was that show that let me know of the things I know."

Ozpin tilted his head. "The Four Maidens?"

"Revealed when you wanted to have Pyrrha Nikos become the new Fall Maiden."

Everyone gave me confused looks.

I sigh. "Long story short. The attack succeeded in only stealing _half_ of Amber's powers, leaving her in a coma. If she died, the rest would seek out the other half. Ergo, the assailant. You all wanted to prevent that from happening and decided to transfer the rest of the powers to Pyrrha so that Cinder Fall, one of the assailants, wouldn't get them and-."

I shake my head. "Look, that's a moot point now since I pretty much screwed up Cinder and Salem's plan."

Ozpin hummed. "…And the attack on Amber?"

"Revealed in a mostly flashback episode."

He nodded…then narrowed his eyes.

"And _Salem_?"

I cross my arms and close my eyes.

"…You know, they had us going there for three years."

I open my eyes to see them with raised eyebrows.

"All this time, we thought Cinder herself was the Queen, masterminding the downfall of the kingdoms."

"But then," I continue with a raised finger. "They go and introduce _Salem_ as the true mastermind, right at the end of the third volume, no less! Making us wat nearly half a year to find out more about what's really going on."

I shake my head. "Clever, really."

Ozpin remained silent as he mulled over what I've told him.

Ironwood sighs. "Ozpin, don't you think we've indulged this demented man-."

Ugh.

"-enough as it is? I don't know about you, but I'd like some _real_ answers."

Ozpin remained silent as he closed his eyes.

…

…

"Tell me," he finally said, opening his eyes. "How far in this 'internet show' have you gone?"

Qrow facepalmed. "Oh for the love of-."

"Three volumes," I answer. "I died before I got to see Volume 4 (something I'll weep about later). For all I know, they're probably on Volume 6 or 7 by now, if they made it that long, that is."

Ozpin nodded. "And continuing on the belief that what you say is true…how far into the future do you know?"

"Up to during the Vytal Festival. That's where things go to shit for the Kingdom."

This actually had both Ozpin _and_ Ironwood intrigued. Guess mentioning the Festival and Vale has them listening…for now, anyway.

"Oh?" Ozpin asked. "And pray tell what happens?"

…

…

I sigh. "Gonna be honest, all the fans were heartbroken at the dark turn the show took. Myself included."

I continue. "These dark events started with Cinder and company ruining Yang's reputation."

Mentioning the girl got Qrow's attention.

"The plan had been to trick Yang into attacking a defenseless Mercury Black during the finals of the Vytal Tournament on live television. They trick her via the Semblance of another accomplice, Emerald Sustrai."

I point my thumb to Vert. "Her Semblance is manipulating the perceptions of others, making them see what she wants her to see. Vert can confirm it for himself."

The Ozluminati turned to the retired Huntsman, who grunted.

"Yeah, it's true. I thought I had those two cornered, but it was just an illusion."

He muttered to himself. "Damn kids."

I smirk at his mutter, before continuing.

"Now, Emerald tricks Yang into thinking that Mercury's attacking her, so she throws a punch at him in self-defense. Unfortunately, he was actually just standing there, waiting for her to injure his leg in front of everyone, making everyone have negative reactions to her. And we all know what comes calling when there's negativity."

The Grimm.

"Of course, that was just the start. The next fight, along with what followed, is what put the final nail in the coffin. A fight between Pyrrha Nikos and…an Atlas student."

Ironwood perked up when I mentioned an Atlas student.

I chose not to mention Penny just yet. I think me saying I know about Penny will either prove my claim…or get me interrogated by the Atlas Military, possibly with torture included.

It was a hit or miss, really.

"This student utilized wires as a part of her weapon. During the fight, Emerald used her Semblance on Pyrrha to make her think multiple weapons were coming at her, forcing her to use the full power of her Semblance on what was actually a few weapons."

I grimace. Penny's death had been hard to watch. And the part where her eyes just…blanked? That was a tearjerker right there!

"The wires…wrapped themselves around the student and…tore her apart. In front of everybody."

Glynda placed a hand on her mouth in horror. I don't think she believed me just yet, but the thought of something like that happening would sicken anyone.

Ironwood simply closed his eyes. I don't think he believed me just yet, either, but the thought of one of _his_ students suffering such a fate? That had to sting… _a lot_.

Qrow scoffed at the two. "Don't tell me you're actually buying this, are you?"

Glynda and Ironwood snapped out of it.

"N-No."

"Of course not."

I roll my eyes, but continue. "The death of the student brought the negativity to an all-time high. Afterwards, Cinder gave this speech that called into question Ozpin's teachings and Ironwoods intentions."

"Hold on," Ironwood interrupted. "What do I have to do with all this?"

He paused, then cleared his throat. "Er, based on this ridiculous claim you're making."

Good save there, General.

Though now that he mentions it….

"Oh right, I forgot to mention that Ironwood has some of his forces occupy Vale at the beginning of Beacon's second semester."

…

…

Everyone but me slowly turned to the General, who looked a bit sheepish.

"Er, I-I would never do-."

"Yeah," Qrow deadpanned. "That sounds like something good ol' Jimmy would do."

"N-Now hold on-."

"It does, indeed," Glynda chimed in while rubbing her eyes in annoyance.

"Wait, Glynda-."

"Strangely, I myself can see something like that happening as well," Ozpin admitted.

"Et tu, Ozpin?"

Vert decided to chime in as well. "I may not know the General that well, but I'll just agree with what everyone else is saying."

Ironwood slumped. "You people are the worst."

I snicker. This was fun to watch!

Unfortunately…I feel the need to say something in reassurance.

"Now, hold on a minute."

Everyone turns to me.

"I admit that bringing his ships with him might have been _a bit_ overkill-."

" _A bit_?" Qrow asks incredulously.

"But he was just worried is all," I continue. "He has good intentions and wants this peace you're all in to last. Right, General?"

Ironwood nodded.

"And while it wasn't cool of him to lose faith in Ozpin and take over security measures for the Festival-."

"He what?!" Came Glynda and Qrow's shouts.

"…Oh right, well there's this event that happens prior to the Festival that causes the Vale Council to request that Ironwood take over security for the Festival, resulting in additional troops and ships being sent."

I choose to keep it hidden that he had sent reports to the council that make them question whether or not Ozpin is right for the position of Headmaster. The last thing I need is to draw a rift this soon.

I sigh. "Look, that was the Council's call, not Ironwood's. Yes, he accepted, but he just wanted to keep the Kingdom and its people safe."

Qrow scoffed. "Right, sure. 'Hey guys! Hope you don't mind that I'm occupying your Kingdom and taking over security for the Festival! But it's okay! I just want what's best for the Kingdom! I'm sure you understand.'"

…

…

Ironwood frowned. "That's a terrible impression."

"But _not_ inaccurate," Ozpin said…with a twitching smirk.

Ironwood groaned….

Oh my god, this confirms it.

Ozpin's a troll….

Oh yeah, and yet another DBZ Abridged reference. And I didn't even make it, either!

Anyway, if I get trolled by Ozpin at some point, I'm so out of here.

Qrow turns to me. "By the way, don't think I don't see what you're doing."

I raise an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"Trying to get on the Generals' good side, eh? Maybe you think it might give you some leverage? Or maybe get you on the Ice Queen's good side? Seriously, you're better off as far away from that woman as possible."

…

…

I take a deep breath…and let it out.

"Qrow," I begin evenly. "If you bring up Winter in a negative light one more time…I will punch you in the face. I will get up from this chair, walk towards you, and punch you clean in the jaw. In front of everybody here."

Qrow gave a "tch." "Oh rea-?"

"In fact, maybe I'll just grab the chair itself and break it on your head. That oughta put some sense into that thick skull of yours."

Qrow growled. "I'd like to see you try."

Ozpin cleared his throat loudly, signaling for us to stop our fighting before it escalated.

Vert pursed his lips. "Huh…maybe some of the others were right in betting on the Schnee."

"VERT!"

He chuckled, causing me to groan and facepalm.

Despite what happened, I feel that that damn betting pool will rear its ugly head back into my life someday.

"In any case," I continue, turning back to Ironwood. "You were there, so Cinder had you included as well. And…."

Well, guess know is a good time as any to reveal that I know Penny.

"The reason that you were included wasn't just because of your ships occupying Vale…it was because of the Atlas student as well."

Ironwood raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"…Look, what I'm about to say is something I shouldn't know either, but I do because of the show, so I'd _really_ appreciate it if I wasn't accused of being a spy or anything like that, alright?"

Ironwood narrowed his eyes. "And just _what_ is this piece of information that you shouldn't know?"

I took a deep breath and let it out.

"The Atlas student's name…is Penny Polendina."

The others don't see the significance in the name…but Ironwood does.

Ironwood growled. "How do you know of her?"

I shrug. "The show. Tell me, how is she? I know she doesn't arrive in Vale until the near the end of the first semester at Beacon, so I can't help but wonder what she does all this time."

Before Ironwood could say anything, Qrow interrupts.

"Hold on, just _who_ is this 'Penny'?"

Ironwood frowned. "Classified."

"She's an android capable of generating an Aura."

Ironwood's glare bore into me.

"Considering the look Ironwood's giving me, there's no way I'm making this up."

Ozpin turned to his old friend. "Is this true, James?"

Ironwood sighed. "…Yes. We've been studying Aura scientifically for years. How it works, what it's made of, how it can be used. We've made…significant strides."

I hum. "And Penny was one of them, I'm guessing?"

"…Indeed."

Qrow chimed in. "So…this Penny was the one that was supposedly killed in the finals in this 'internet show' of yours?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"…So it was just another robot from Atlas. Don't really see how that would cause an uproar."

…Okay, then.

"Qrow," I say evenly. "If you refer to Penny as a robot or machine again, I will punch you in the face. Or break this chair over your head. Whichever hurts more…probably the chair."

Qrow raised an eyebrow. "What's the big deal? It's just a-."

" _She's_ a _person_. With a _heart_. And a _soul_. And those are the words of your own niece, Ruby, when she eventually found out, so shut up."

Before Qrow could say anything, Ozpin raised his hand.

"Qrow, please say nothing more on the matter."

Qrow grumbled to himself.

Ozpin turned to me. "Now that we know of this Penny, would you perhaps like to elaborate on her unfortunate involvement in these events you speak of?"

Right….

"Well, since Penny was torn apart, she was revealed to be an android. And…."

I didn't want to throw Ironwood under the bus here, but I can't help but wonder….

"Cinder called into question why Atlas would need a soldier disguised as an innocent little girl, when the Grimm probably can't tell the difference."

Everyone remained silent as they pondered what I just said.

Eventually, Ironwood spoke.

"She had simply been a product of our research into Aura. While the idea had crossed my mind for someone like Penny to be around in case war broke out, ready to infiltrate other Kingdoms, she was never originally intended for what this Cinder is, or will in this case, accuse me of."

"Also," he continued. "She was more for her father's sake."

He turned to us. "I'd explain, but that's rather…personal information about her father. Something I have no right of disclosing."

…I can respect that.

He sighed. "If you would continue."

I nod. "Well…as for Pyrrha and Yang, their unfortunate actions called into question what the Headmasters, especially Ozpin, were teaching their students. Cinder went on to slander Ozpin some more and make the people have doubt. All this increased the negative emotion that brought large hordes of Grimm to the city."

I sigh. "And…well, I'll be blunt. The Grimm wreck everything, and Beacon falls as a result."

Ozpin's and Glynda's hands tightened.

"Yeah, it gets worse. You see, beforehand, Cinder had implanted a virus into the CCT that eventually allowed her access to the General's robot army, so that she could take control of it."

Ironwood tensed at that

"Yeah, I think you can tell how it would make Atlas look to everyone else if the only thing they saw was their robot army shooting at people instead of the Grimm."

He looked unsure for a moment, but then steeled himself. "My machines have been tested thoroughly. There's no way they could be hacked in any way."

"Yeah," I drawled. "I'm sure you thought that _right_ before the Atlesian Knights in your ship activated and shot at you…don't worry, you survived."

Ironwood deadpanned. "Wonderful."

I sigh. "Anyway, Cinder gets the full Maiden's power, Yang gets her arm cut off-."

"WHAT?!" Qrow yelled.

"-and Pyrrha Nikos is killed in the end."

Qrow stepped up. "Hold on, go back to the part with Yang!"

I turn to him. "Yeah…Yang gets her right arm cut off…by the same guy you fought with back at my house."

Qrow snarled. " _Taurus_?"

"The one and only."

Qrow's fists tightened. "That damn _bastard_ , when I get my hands on him, I'll-!"

He paused…the chuckled.

"Nice try, kid. You almost made me believe you."

Eh, let him be stubborn.

Qrow stepped back as he and the others mulled over everything I've just said.

I turn my gaze to Vert to find him deep in thought.

Wonder what he's thinking? If I'm right? If I'm crazy? Who knows?

Ozpin cleared his throat to get my attention.

"Well, everything that you've said is one of the most unorthodox explanations we've ever heard."

I'll say.

"However," Ozpin continued. "I'm afraid everything you've said till now hinges on whether your claim about dying in a world where ours is fiction, then being reborn here in the real Remnant, is true…or simply the ramblings of a mental patient."

…

…

I sigh. "Look, if you all want to think I'm crazy, that's fine."

I turn to Ironwood. "You want to think that I might be a spy who learned of Penny through espionage? Okay."

"But," I continue. "There's one thing you all can't deny."

Glynda raised an eyebrow. "And what is that?"

"That I bare no evil intent towards Amber. That I bare no evil intent towards all of you."

I look down at my feet. "I only wanted to help."

…Help.

Helping got a lot of innocent people killed.

 _My_ choice to help got those people killed.

I heard Qrow scoff. "Well, you certainly didn't help the people of your village."

"QROW!" Ozpin and Glynda exclaimed.

…

…

"I-I'm sorry," I say lowly. "C-Could you repeat that? I don't think I heard you correctly."

Qrow grunted. "It's not that I don't appreciate Amber being safe and sound. Far from it. But from what I heard, an entire village got decimated because some lunatic got involved in something that wasn't any of his business in the first place."

I set my mouth in a _very_ thin line….

I slowly stand up….

I turn towards Qrow.

He scowled. "Gonna try something, are you?"

I say nothing…then try to focus on that feeling that comes with my Semblance.

I find it.

I instantly disappear.

Qrow started. "W-What the-?"

 **POW!**

"Augh!"

Qrow fell on his ass after I socked him clean in the jaw.

I didn't stop there.

I leaped onto the man and sent several fists at his head, a word following each one.

"YOU!

 **POW!**

MOTHER!

 **POW!**

FUCKING!

 **POW!**

PIECE!

 **POW!**

OF!

 **POW!**

SHIT!

Qrow finally got smart and moved one of his arms above his head so that my next punch was blocked, while he used the other to punch forward randomly. Unfortunately, since I was above him, that meant that his fist connected.

I gave a grunt in pain.

Also unfortunately, that hit connecting told him where I was, allowing him to send his foot right at my midsection, kicking me off him.

I crashed into the chair, my Semblance deactivating.

Not to be deterred, I quickly got up and grabbed the chair, intending to hit Qrow over the head with it.

Subsequently, Qrow had his hand on his weapon.

"THAT'S _QUITE_ ENOUGH!"

Suddenly, me and Qrow were floating in midair, as though some outside force was holding us-.

…Oh right, Glynda's Semblance.

My overwhelming anger partially went away so that I could briefly marvel at being held in the air by telekinesis.

It was surreal….

Okay, back to the anger.

"PUT ME DOWN SO I CAN KILL THE SON OF A BITCH!"

"Put _me_ down so I can kick this kid's ass! Maybe knock some sense into the damn brat! On both giving _real_ answers _and_ having better taste in women!"

"WHAT'D I JUST SAY ABOUT BRINGING WINTER INTO THIS?!"

Glynda growled. " _Both_ of you stop behaving like children this instant!"

Vert shook his head. "Don't you know? Everyone acts like a damn brat, even in adulthood."

Qrow and I ignored the both of them, trying in vain to reach out to the other so we could strangle each other.

" _ **Enough**_."

We both froze.

That wasn't Glynda talking.

We both slowly turned our gazes towards the source of the voice.

Ozpin.

He glared. "Now…obviously we cannot continue this meeting with tensions as high as they are."

He turned to me with a lessened glare. "You will leave now with Vert and take some time to reign in your anger."

He turned to Qrow with a full glare. "And _you_ will remain here. There are some things the four of us need to discuss."

Qrow and I glared at each other with grit teeth, then looked away from each other.

Fine by me. I don't to be anywhere _near_ this asshole right now.

Ozpin nodded to Glynda, who lowered the both of us to our feet.

I didn't bother facing them, simply leaving towards the elevator.

I passed Vert, who gave me a concerned look as he followed.

We both got in the elevator, Vert pushing the first floor button.

The elevator doors closed, and we were left on our own.

* * *

...

...

...

…

…

"I believe you, Colt."

I turned to Vert with a confused look. "Huh?"

"I said," Vert repeated. "I believe you."

My mouth opens and closes on its own, no words coming out of my mouth….

I snap out of it. "R-Really?"

Vert shrugged. "Sure…I've known you for three long years, and I've learned to trust you as both my student…and as a friend. You've never shown any indication of being mental, and you taking such good care of Violet only proves you're of sound mind."

He turned to me. "So I'm placing my trust in you and choosing to believe what you've said, no matter _how_ crazy it sounds."

…

…

I-If he's trying t-to make me cry, it's w-working.

I wipe my eyes and give him a grateful look. "T-Thanks."

Now that's _two_ people that believe me.

He smiled at me. "Of course."

We both stared ahead for a moment….

"By the way," Vert said. "I couldn't help but notice how you got defensive when concerning that Schn-."

"Finish that sentence and I'll clock you in the jaw like I did Qrow."

He chuckled. "Yeah, good luck getting a hit on me."

"You've trained me for three _years_. I think I can land a hit o- AGH!"

Vert had me pinned to the wall of the elevator, my hand bent behind my back.

"You were saying?" he asked with smugness.

 **STOMP!**

"Ack!"

Vert stepped back and held his foot after I stomped on it.

I give him a smug look. "You were saying?"

He glared at me. "Damn young brat."

"Damn old man."

…

…

We both let out some much needed laughter.

Vert quickly controlled himself. "S-So…what now?"

I pursed my lips in thought….

"Well, I need to get drunk."

Vert rolled his eyes. "Of course."

"Shut up."

He crossed his arms. "Know of a place where we can get some drinks?"

"…I do," I responded. "But we need to get to Vale."

"No problem," Vert said. "I had to learn how to fly a Bullhead one time when a mission went awry."

I raised an eyebrow. "You want to steal a Bullhead?"

"Of course."

…While there are several consequences to this, I don't really care right now.

I need to drink my anger and sorrow away.

I shrug. "Well, alright then. We'll stop by to ask Amber to watch Violet for a while longer than intended. Hope she doesn't mind."

"I'm sure she won't mind if _you_ ask."

"Didn't you try to imply something between me and Winter?"

"Boy," Vert deadpanned. "With the way you are, you could end up with _any_ girl. Especially if you keep dodging around them."

"I'm not dodging around the-." I pause. "Forget it. I don't feel like arguing right now."

Vert crossed his arms. "So what is this place you know to get drinks?"

"Well…I don't know where it is _exactly_ , so we'll need to ask for directions, but…."

"Ever hear of a place called Junior's Club?"

* * *

 **A/N: Well…that ended rather horribly now, didn't it?**

 **But now Amber** _ **and**_ **Vert believe me, so that's a plus, at least.**

 **There was a lot of explaining I had to do, most of which was simply me esplaining the major events of RWBY. So I hope I did right by this chapter.**

 **By the way, if I didn't mention certain other events that may be important, such as a more detailed explanation on the event known as the Breach, that was intentional. I mostly kept to the** _ **major**_ **major events. Everything else will be explained in time, I assure you, assuming the Ozluminati believes me or are at least willing to listen the next time we talk.**

 **And just to be clear, for those who pointed it out, certain people (myself included) have** _ **not**_ **gotten over what just happened, obviously. That still needs to be addressed, which it will before this mini-arc is done.**

 **And now I'm off with Vert to try and drink away my anger and sorrow…at Junior's Club.**

 **That can only end well.**

 **Looks like I got a bit defensive concerning Winter. Hope those of you siding with Winter enjoyed those few moments. No, the pairing is not confirmed.**

 **Besides, Amber and the other girls are still contenders, especially one of whom will make a reappearance next chapter.**

 **I'll let you all take a wild guess as to who returns.**

 **Omakes will be held off for a while, as I want to focus on getting this mini-arc done as quickly as possible.**

 **I wanted to say this at the end of this arc, but…let's keep the betting pool alive, eh? For those who have passed!**

 **EVERYONE PLACE YOUR BETS ON WHO I (Colt) WILL END UP WITH!**

 **And yes, you will be allowed to change your bets as the story goes on.**

 **If you liked this and want to be kept up to date, be sure to follow and fav. Leave a review to tell me your thoughts.**

 **See you in the next update.**

 **LATERS!**


	18. Aftermath Arc: Chapter 18

**A/N: Welcome to another installment of My Turn!**

 **Last we left off, Qrow and I got into a bit of a scuffle…that he started.**

 **Now, I'm off with Vert to get drunk at Junior's Club.**

 **By the way…if you haven't noticed, I've finally changed the rating to M. Why?**

…

…

 **Er, just read and you'll see why.**

 **ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

 **EDIT (10/14/2016 12:50am): Review responses have been put in below the ending A/N at the designated time.**

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY._

* * *

 _(Qrow POV)_

Well, we had come to a decision regarding Colt Remington.

And to be honest…I didn't like it one bit.

"You _can't_ be serious, Oz?"

Ozpin gave me a hard stare. "Does it look like I'm joking?"

Well…no, but-.

"This kid is talking crazy, Oz! You can't actually be considering what he's saying is true, are you?"

"I never said that…but-."

He sipped his mug. "James and I did a background check on Mr. Remington while he's been resting. And you know what we found?"

I raise an eyebrow and wait.

"Nothing," Ironwood finished.

"There isn't a trace of a Colt Remington even existing in any of the Kingdoms," Ozpin continued. "While he could easily have been born outside the Kingdoms, the only place that could reveal the answers to us is no longer there."

Huh….

"He could still be a spy for the Queen," I put in.

Ozpin sighed. "Yes, I have not discounted that theory, Qrow. But…I'm not betting on it either."

"If I'm being honest," he continued. "I at least believe the part of him only wanting to help. The young man stepped in at a critical moment and saved Amber from agents of the Queen."

Ironwood interrupted. "Why keep referring to her as the Queen? Glynda and I are aware of her true name, now."

Ozpin remained silent.

I turned to the hologram screen. "Jimmy…don't press the issue."

Ironwood took a look at Ozpin…and sighed.

"Very well."

Glynda stepped up. "Whether this Colt is a friend or enemy is what we wish to find out. Hence, our decision."

Ozpin nodded. "After all…wouldn't the best way to learn more of him be to keep him close?

Keep your friends close, and you enemies closer.

Whether Colt was a friend or enemy, the message was all the same.

I sighed. "Oh alright."

"Good…now go get him."

I looked confused. "What?"

Ozpin gestured to the screen to show a recording of Vert and Colt jacking a Bullhead.

My eye twitched. "…Why _me_ , though?"

"Simple…you owe Mr. Remington an apology."

I gawked.

"Qrow, even James and Glynda will tell you that what you said was in poor taste…and honestly, uncalled for."

"He's a lunatic!"

"You basically accused him of killing his entire village."

"…"

"How would _you_ feel if you were accused of something terrible to happen that was out of your control?"

The thought of Ruby never looking at me (or Ozpin) the same again if she found out why Summer _really_ died.

…

…

I sigh. "Fine…I may have been… _a bit_ out of line."

"A bit?" Ozpin, Glynda and Ironwood deadpanned.

"Don't push it."

Ozpin sighed. "Just go get Mr. Remington and Mr. Bowman."

I let out an annoyed grunt, but otherwise listened to the man.

Still…where the hell was I gonna find those two?

Eh, maybe Amber and Violet will know.

* * *

 _(My POV)_

Vert and I were currently wandering around downtown Vale.

First, we had stopped by at the infirmary to ask Amber to watch Violet a little longer. Turns out, she didn't mind, as she had grown to like my daughter's company. Violet herself was ecstatic, exclaiming that she and Amber could have a tea party.

Kinda wish I could see how that turned out, but the bar calls to me….

I swear, I better not be turning into Qrow. That would be a nightmare.

Anyway, we "borrowed" one of the Beacon Bullheads and made our way towards Vale. During the ride, Vert handed me back Lucky, MM, and Dundee.

I still needed to ask him about that knife.

As we approached, Vert used his name to avoid hassle with the docking area, and we asked for directions to Junior's Club after we landed.

Which lead to now….

"So just to be clear," Vert said. "…I'm _not_ in this 'RWBY' show?"

I sigh. "Again Vert, no…you're not."

He scoffed. "Well, that's bullshit. I'm Vert Bowman! How can I _not_ be in it?"

"First of all, the show only focuses on the main characters. Second of all-."

I pause. "…You know what? I don't wanna argue about this. You're not it in, and that's that."

Vert muttered. "The show would be a lot better with me in it."

"Yeah…sure."

We continued on our way until the bar was within our sight.

Finally! I mean, I know this is supposed to be a shady establishment, but did it _have_ to be this far downtown?

Vert frowned. "…This seems like one of those dance clubs for the youngsters."

"It is."

He deadpanned. "Wonderful. Nothing better than loud music blazing in your ear."

Ignoring him, I continued forward towards the club entrance. There are two bouncers there standing guard. One of them raises their hand.

"Hold it."

I stop in front of him. "Yeah, I just want to get drunk, so can I go in?"

"Let me see some ID, sir."

I groan and reach for my wallet…then realize something….

 _Wow_ …I'm a goddamn idiot.

I _literally_ have no form of identification. I was dropped outside the Kindgom, where I wouldn't _need_ something like an ID!

Fuck!

"He's with me."

Vert stepped up beside me.

The bouncer frowned. "No ID, no entry."

Vert frowned…then quickly drew his bow and had two arrows drawn, aimed at the two bouncers.

They tensed.

"Me and my student here would like to get a drink," he stated. "So, unless you want to test your skill against _the_ Vert Bowman-."

"H-Hold on," one of the bouncers interrupted, taking a closer look at Vert.

"…Holy shit, it's him! It's Vert Bowman!"

The other bouncer looked genuinely surprised. "I thought he was dead."

Vert scowled. "I've still got some live in me, you damn brats!"

"B-Brats?! We're 35!"

"Still brats."

He drew his arrows back harder. "Now…may we go in?"

The bouncers looked at each other…then sighed.

"Hold on."

One of them pulled out a scroll and called someone.

"Junior? Yeah, Vert Bowman is he- yes, he's still alive. I was surprised also. He wants us to let him and another guy in. We were asking for the other's ID, but-."

He paused mid-sentence as he listened to whatever was being said.

"…Alright, you're the boss."

He hung up and turned to us. "Alright, you two can go in. Sorry to hold you up."

Vert retracted his bow and arrows. "No trouble at all."

Vert stepped past the bouncers into the club. I glanced at the bouncers one more time before following after the retired Huntsman.

When I caught up, I was shocked. "I know you're legendary and all, but _damn_."

Vert grinned. "I've built up a reputation for myself, I guarantee you that."

Shaking my head in wonder, me and Vert stepped though the big opening door to gaze around the interior of the club.

Vert rubbed his eyes with a scowl. "Why does it have to be so damn _bright_? Are kids these days _trying_ to blind themselves?

I shrug. "Eh, I don't get it either."

We notice a tall man in a suit with a short beard walking towards us.

Junior.

He stops and smiles. "Well, this is a pleasant surprise. Truth be told, most people think you're dead."

Vert groans. "I make the decision to live outside the Kingdom, and everyone thinks I'm dead."

Junior shrugged. "To be fair, that was ten years ago."

…Wait a minute.

"Vert," I ask carefully. "How old are you?"

He chuckled. "I wondered when you'd finally ask that…I'm 75."

…

…

"HOW ARE YOU STILL ABLE TO KICK ASS?!"

"Because I'm Vert Bowman."

That doesn't really answer my question, but…screw it.

Holy shit, he's just like Rick Flair! That guy was able to wrestle up till nearly his 60s.

Of course, Vert here has him beat by over a decade, but still….

WHOOOO!

I'll miss wrestling.

Junior gestured for someone to come over. "Melanie! Miltia! Get over here!"

I gave a start at the names called out. A few short seconds later, two twins walk up towards us.

Yup…they're the Malachite Twins, alright. Same hair color, eye color, facial looks. Only difference between them being the color in dress, hair styles, and weapons of choice.

Vert sighed. "Young lasses these days. Don't know when to wear more appropriate attire…or when to hold on the make-up."

In all honesty…he kinda has a point. Though, at least they don't have as much make-up as Roman Torchwick.

Zing!

"What is it, Junior?" they both asked.

Vert facepalmed. "And they speak at the same time, too. Way to fill in the stereotype, girls."

They glared at him.

Junior cleared his throat. "Girls, this is Vert Bowman. And…."

"Colt Remington," I finish.

He nodded. "I'd like for you two to escort them to the VIP booth."

They seemed surprised at that.

So was I, to be honest. I know Vert said he had a reputation, but the VIP booth?

How famous _is_ he?

The twins shrugged. "Alright then. Follow us, please."

"Seriously, stop speaking at the same time."

Ignoring Vert's "sagely" advice, the twins led us to a booth that was right across from the bar, on the other side of the dance floor.

It was really surreal to be given the VIP booth. I mean, this would've never happened back on Earth.

They pulled back the chain that blocked off the booth so that me and Vert could step in and sit down. As we did, one of them, Miltia, spoke.

"So, what will you boys have?"

Before I could say anything, Vert answered. "A bottle of your strongest drink, if you please."

The twins nodded. "Alright."

Both twins left to get our order.

I raise an eyebrow to Vert. "Strongest drink?"

He sighed. "Trust me…we're gonna need it."

…Yeah, I guess we do.

Vert gazed around at the dance floor, while I pondered whether or not to ask Vert about a certain weapon of mine….

"Vert."

He turned to me. "Huh?"

"…Where'd you get Dundee?"

"…"

"It pierces through _Aura_ , Vert."

"…" He sighed. "Finally found that out, did you?"

I did, on a now dead Fenrir.

Vert leaned back against the booth. "Well…that's a long story."

I shrug. "We've got plenty of time."

Vert pursed his lips…then held out his hand.

"Let me see it."

I pulled out Dundee and handed it to him. His gaze ran over every detail of the knife. He looked kinda nostalgic, to be honest.

"This knife…before I gave this to you, I've had it in my possession for nearly two decades."

He looked me in the eye. "I don't suppose that show of yours mentioned anything about Aura-piercing weapons?"

I shake my head. Not in the show, no. But it _has_ been thought of in the RWBY fandom.

He sighed. "Well…you need to understand that these kinds of weapons are scarce and…kind of illegal."

I wait for him to continue.

"It started some time ago, back when the Great War had ended. A peace had been achieved, but the war had proven that those with Aura, and a Semblance, could be a viable threat to those who wield no such power."

"After some time, a type of metal was found that could actually bypass the very shield our soul projects. Some called it of evil origin, the devil's work even. Others…saw it as a solution. As their only line of defense against Aura users."

I tilt my head. "So, what happened?"

"Well, blades and ammo had been constructed so that those without Aura could defend themselves. Hell, bullets were given to the police when they had to deal with Aura-users or Huntsmen/Huntresses gone rogue. This worked for a while…but it was only a matter of time before weapons like this fell into the wrong hands.

"Not just Aura-users, but Huntsmen and Huntresses began falling left and right, and this was a big no-no for the Kingdoms, what with the Grimm an everlasting threat. So, a massive purge was authorized, and every last piece of that metal was found and melted.

"That is…until I came across this weapon nearly three decades ago, on a mission in Mistral."

This I gotta hear.

"I joined in on a manhunt involving a Faunus trafficker named Emilio Blackheart."

…Great. Faunus trafficking is a thing here.

Goddamn it, Remnant. What other dark secrets do you hold? Other than Salem, of course.

"I had finally had the man cornered in a warehouse with a few of his thugs. A firefight ensued, which I ended with an arrow to both knees of each thug."

I winced.

One knee is bad enough, but _both_?

I shiver just thinking about how painful it could be.

"It eventually came down to me and Emilio, and the bastard proved to be more competent than his crew. He used the warehouse to his advantage, hiding so that I didn't have a clear shot. I had to search every damn corner of the place until I finally cornered him.

"Of course…he had a surprise waiting for me."

Vert lifted his shirt a bit to reveal a nasty scar near his kidney area.

"..Dundee did _that_?"

He shrugged. "Don't blame the weapon. Blame the user."

He put down his shirt. "He got a lucky stab on me. Had I not reacted quickly, he might have stabbed me more…fatally."

Vert looks over the knife again. "I never thought I'd see an Aura-piercing weapon ever again. I decided to keep it as a souvenir to remember that mission by. Had it with me ever since."

I frowned. "Shouldn't you have turned it in, instead?"

"Like I said, souvenir."

Vert sighed. "Besides…why waste a perfectly good weapon? Why not put it to some good use? Emphasis on _good_."

…Well, I guess he has a point there.

"As time passed, I wondered what I would do with it when my time came. I had intended to bury it when I was too old to fight anymore."

I deadpan. "You're 75. How old is not being able to fight any more for you?"

"100," he answered with a straight face.

"…Yeah. Sure."

I'm not about to argue about this.

"Of course…then _you_ showed up."

I raised an eyebrow.

"You show up at my doorstep and ask to join the militia. I saw something in you that day when I dropped you in the forrest-."

"By the way, thanks for doing that _without_ unlocking my Aura beforehand. It was a great experience."

"You're welcome," he said flatly. "Anyway, I saw potential in you that day, and so took you on as my personal student. As time passed, a thought crossed my mind…what if I trusted _you_ with the Aura-piercing weapon? I came to know you as a good man who would do anything for his daughter, so…why not give you an advantage in protecting her _and_ yourself?"

That was great of him and all, but….

"Why didn't you tell me the knife pierced Aura?"

"Three reasons. First, I wasn't sure how you'd react to it, given back then I had thought you a native human of Remnant."

"Technically, I am. I was-."

He waved me off. "Yes, yes. Given a second chance. Whatever. The point is I wasn't sure how you'd react."

"…And the second reason?"

"…Whoops."

Goddamn it.

I sighed. "So, I basically have an illegal weapon."

He nodded. "And since you're within the Kingdom now…let's just say you should make sure to try not to hurt anyone with it."

Ugh, great.

As if getting on Salem and Cinder's shit list and looking suspicious to the Ozluminati wasn't enough, now I find out I'm in possession of an illegal weapon.

Did I really use up all my good luck these past three years?

"We're back."

We turned to find the Malachite Twins. Melanie with the bottle, and Miltia with two shot glasses. They placed the bottle between us and a shot glass near me and Vert respectively.

Before we could thank them…each twin suddenly sat on our laps. Miltia on mine, and Melanie on Vert's.

"W-What?!" I exclaimed, a blush on my face.

Vert was more professional. "What are you ladies doing?"

They shrugged. "This is the VIP treatment."

Vert just stared. "…Seriously, you two need to stop doing that. It's creepy."

They roll their eyes at him.

"In any case," he continued. "As much as I appreciate a woman's company, I'm afraid you're a bit _too_ young for my taste."

Good to know that Vert has his morals intact. He really is a great guy.

"Colt could use the extra company, however."

ALL OF MY HATE!

"Vert, no-."

"Okay," Melanie said.

AAAAAARRRRRGGGGH!

Before I could protest, Melanie was already moving towards me, sitting on my left lap.

…This can't be happening.

"Good work, Colt!" Vert cheered.

FUCK YOU!

I gulp. "I-I don't suppose I can convince you two to leave us in peace?"

They both stared at each other.

"…Nah."

Melanie grinned. "Besides, it's been a while since we've entertained a guy who gets flustered so easily. It's fun to tease those kinds of people."

Miltia smiled. "And you're prime material for that kind of guy."

"B-But-."

"Be sure to troll him as well," Vert added.

"Of course," the twins said.

FUCK EVERYONE ON THIS PLANET!

Except my daughter and Ruby of course…and Winter…and Amber…and maybe Neo. Not sure about Coco or Velvet, though.

I let out a groan as Vert poured some of the drink into his and my shot glass. He grabbed his and lifted it up.

"To our late friends and comrades."

I shakily lift my shot glass. "T-To our late friends and comrades."

We clicked out glasses together before downing our drinks.

"ACK!"

"FUCK!"

We both gagged after the burning liquid had traveled down our throats. We coughed and sputtered, needing to beat our chests.

"S-Son of a bitch!" Vert cursed. "What kind of drinks are they serving now a days?!"

"T-That was a strong drink," I concurred.

"Well, duh," the twins stated.

Vert and I gave glares to the twins, who were otherwise unaffected.

…

…

I turn to Vert. "Another drink?"

"Hell yes," Vert answered.

* * *

 _(Neo POV)_

Stupid fire bitch.

Stupid green-haired girl.

Stupid robot legs guy.

Stupid angsty terrorist Faunus guy.

Roman read my thoughts. "Yes, Neo. I don't like the situation we're in any more than you do, but we really can't do anything about it, as loathe as I am to admit it."

Damn it.

Roman and I were currently making our way to Junior's to recruit some men for some Dust robberies. Normally, Roman would've gone alone, but the fire bitch saw fit to have me tag along on something that wasn't necessary for me to be there.

But, _noooooooooo._ The fire bitch practically ordered me to go. It's not that I don't like being around Roman. Far from it. We're partners in crime, after all.

I guess I'm just upset that I didn't get to go to the new ice cream shop that opened up a few days ago. They say there are new flavors to try out.

I want my ice cream, damn it!

But…I guess I'll have to go another day.

Seriously, why _did_ I have to go with Roman? He can handle himself. And it's Junior for crying out loud. They have a good business relationship going, so there's no threat of any malicious intent on Junior's part.

But the fire bitch was being _extra_ cautious for some reason. When Roman tried to probe for information, she simply said:

" _You'll know what you need when you need to know."_

Complete bullshit, if you ask me.

So, I decided to go to the two lackeys she always had at her side, but they weren't talking.

I finally decided to go to the angsty terrorist Faunus guy.

A bit of annoying here, a bit of trolling there, and I managed to get _something_ out of him, if only so that he could get me out of his hair.

I don't see what's wrong with my company. Any man would _love_ to have me around!

He admitted that Cinder had a "thorn" at her side. Someone who interfered with her plans twice now, and that this "thorn" may pose a problem if not dealt with quickly.

I tried to get a name, but the stupid angsty Bull Faunus refused to say anything else, and simply walked away.

Stupid angsty terrorist leader.

"We're here."

I looked up to find ourselves at the entrance of Junior's Club. We continued through the doors, the bouncers not bothering to stop us.

They knew who we were.

We stepped through the double doors into the flashy dance club. It was booming with business as usual, the floor filled with dancers and people getting drunk.

Roman and I immediately made our way towards Junior, who was standing near the bar.

"Junior, my old friend!" Roman exclaimed. "How are you?"

Junior gave a flat stare. "What do you want, Roman?"

"Oh come now! I can't come to see one of my _close_ friends?"

"What do you want?"

At least Junior was no fool.

Roman sighed. "You're no fun at all."

Roman got to business. "Well, I'm going to need a few men to help in some Dust robberies I'll be committing very soon."

Junior stared at Neo. "Isn't she more than enough?"

"Neo's only for emergencies. You know that."

Junior sighed, then turned to look towards the other side of the club, as though checking something.

"…Fine, but we make this quick. A Huntsman is here, and the last thing I need is him finding you."

Roman scoffed. "It's not like we'll get caught. Even then, Neo and I would be able to handle him long enough to escape."

Junior deadpanned. "Two words: Vert. Bowman."

…

…

Roman suddenly looked nervous. "Er, on second thought let's handle our business quickly, shall we?"

He turned to me. "Neo, could you please keep an eye on the Huntsman to make sure he doesn't look this way, otherwise we'll need to make a quick getaway."

"He's in the VIP booth," Junior added.

With a nod, I walk towards the VIP booth.

Vert Bowman…I've heard of him. He's supposed to be a legend among Huntsmen and Huntresses. Someone who kept at his profession until the age of 65, before retiring and choosing to live outside the Kingdoms.

He can't possibly be a problem…can he?

I arrive near the booth to find the retired Huntsman drinking a shot, along with some other guy who had the twins on each lap. That guy should consider himself luck- wait.

Is that…?

A smile forms on my face.

Well, well…it's been a while, hasn't it…?

Colt.

* * *

 _(My POV)_

I somewhat swayed a bit, but I wasn't truly drunk yet, since I was still capable of coherent speech.

"T-Thish is my dauwter."

Sort of.

The twins looked at the picture…and immediately awed.

"Oh my god! She's, like, adorable!"

I doubt there's _anyone_ who would think otherwise…except Salem…and Cinder…and Mercury and Emerald…and Adam. Not sure about Roman.

"Y-Yeah, sh-she'sh the light in the darknessh for me."

If anything happened to her…best not to think about that.

I would have said more…had the weight of the two girls suddenly not left my lap.

"W-What?"

Not that I'm not glad they're finally off, but what happened?

They both whispered in my ear.

"Good luck."

"You'll need it."

Huh?

They both left, leaving me very confused.

Why would I need luck at the moment? Is there something I missed?

Before I could look around to see what I missed…another weight made itself known on my lap, this one lighter.

I look….

"N-Neo?!"

Said diminutive woman smirked and held out her whiteboard.

 **MISS ME?**

I unconsciously checked that my wallet was still in my pocket.

Yup, still there.

Which means the card was still within.

"H-Hey!" I exclaim, suddenly a bit sober. "H-How's it going? B-Been a while since I last saw you."

 **THREE YEARS, IN FACT**

…Huh, didn't think she'd keep track.

"W-What're you doing here?"

She was silent, as though pondering what to say.

…

…

 **JUST HELPING A FRIEND.**

Huh.

 **AND THEN I SUDDENLY SPOT YOU OVER HERE IN THE VIP BOOTH.**

She raised an eyebrow.

 **WHAT'S UP WITH THAT? AREN'T YOU A FARMER?**

My lips press into a very thin line….

"Er, I'm with Vert here!"

Perfect excuse.

We both turn to find the retired Huntsman swaying a bit. He blinked a couple of times in our direction.

"H-Hey," he began. "W-Where'd them twinsh run off to?"

I pointed at Neo, who gave me a glare.

"What? He asked!"

She rolled her eyes.

Vert blinked some more….

He pointed. "HEY! Isn't that the ice cream lady that you missed out on?"

Oh for the love of-.

"I didn't 'miss out' on anyone, Vert."

He chuckled. "Actually, you missed out four times: her, the Schnee, that fashionista, and Violet's sister. And you'll probably miss out again with Amber as well!"

Goddamn it, Vert.

I groan, then turn to Neo…who sent me a chilling stare.

"W-What?" I stutter.

She wrote something on her whiteboard.

 **WHO ARE THESE OTHER GIRLS, HUH?**

I suddenly clam up.

 **DON'T TELL ME YOU'VE BEEN SEEING OTHER WOMEN BEHIND MY BACK!**

Vert whispered. "Tread lightly, boy. I think she's angry.

I sputter. "B-But…w-wait a minute! That shouldn't matter!"

Neo cups her cheeks, faux tears streaming down from her eyes like an anime character.

 **OH WOE IS ME~! COLT REMINGTON IS…A PHILANDERER!**

"I'm not-!"

I pause.

…

…

Son of a-.

"You're screwing with me, aren't you?"

She opens one eye.

 **I MIGHT BE.**

Goddamn it.

Vert hiccupped. "All the women in your life screw with you, boy."

"NO THEY DON'T!"

"Name one."

"…V-Violet!"

"One: doesn't count. Two: even if she did, she still screws with you without you knowing it."

"W-What? No she doesn't!"

Vert whistled to himself, as though he knew something I didn't.

"…Vert?"

He looked me straight in the eye and said the following sentence….

"Who do you think started the betting pool in the first place?"

…

…

My mouth set in a _very_ thin line.

"You're making that up."

"Am I? Am I really?"

…

…

That's it. That little devil hiding behind the mask of an adorable little girl and I were having a _serious_ talk when we got back.

* * *

 _(Violet POV)_

I shivered.

Amber held out her tea cup. "Something wrong?"

I shook my head as I poured imaginary tea. "N-Nothing! Just, um…a formoaning feeling."

"Don't you mean 'foreboding'?"

"That too."

* * *

 _(My POV)_

Neo raised an eyebrow.

 **BETTING POOL?**

"I-It's nothing-."

"Some late friends of ours had a bet to see which woman Colt would end up with."

GODDAMN IT!

"Oh, and _you_ were one of the women."

ALL OF MY HATE!

Neo slowly turned to give me a blank stare.

"T-The betting pool was stupid. D-Don't think about it too mu-."

 **I CAN HELP SPEED IT ALONG, IF YOU'D LIKE?**

Oh goddamn it, not her too?!

"Well, then," Vert suddenly stated. "That's my que to leave you two alone for a while."

What? No! VERT!

He downed another shot of that drink before standing and walking away.

"Don't do anything _too_ steamy, youngsters."

"VERT!"

He was gone, disappearing into the crowd.

…

…

 **SO SHOULD I SPEED IT UP OR NOT?**

I take a deep breath and sigh. May as well see if I get a certain response to a certain question.

I deadpan at her. "Are you being serious, or are you just trolling me?"

She gives me the straightest look possible….

 **YES.**

You know, staying single for a while longer doesn't seem so bad, now that I think on it.

With a grunt, I grab her by her shoulders and set her down to my left, much to her annoyance.

"That won't be necessary."

I feel sullen. "At least…not anymore."

She must have picked up on my mood, since she wrote something on her whiteboard and showed it to me.

 **WHAT'S WRONG?**

"…" I sighed. "Do you really wanna know?"

She nodded.

I pour myself another drink and down the shot.

"…Everyone in my village is dead."

Her eyes widened.

"Yeah. All those people that were there, the people you saw when you first showed up three years ago…they're gone now. Dead. All of them."

My grip on my glass tightened. "All because of me."

Qrow can go to hell…but maybe there was some truth in what he said.

Neo remained silent and waited for me to continue.

"I made a decision to save this girl from a group of assailants, and they didn't take too kindly to me intervening. They came back with some extra hands and attacked my village. We pulled through…but then the Grimm showed up."

Tears nearly spilled out. "They numbered in the hundreds and swarmed the village. Me, Vert, and my daughter were the only survivors."

The look of relief on her face when I mentioned Violet did not escape my notice.

"Still…one decision got my village killed."

I had just wanted to help….

I snap out of my mood when Neo hugs me.

I blush. "Er, w-what?"

 **SHUT UP. I'M TRYING TO COMFORT YOU.**

I don't think Neo and "comfort" are supposed to go together.

Nevertheless, I remain silent and let the short girl hug me.

…

…

 **TELL ME.**

She released her hold on me and gave me a raised eyebrow.

 **I DON'T SUPPOSE YOU STILL HAVE THAT CARD I GAVE YOU?**

…Um.

"Yes?" I answer hesitantly.

She gives me a hard look….

 **WELL, IT LOOKS LIKE YOU'RE GOING TO NEED IT.**

"Wait, wha-?"

I don't get to finish as Neo grabs my hand and pulls me out of the booth towards the back of the club.

"W-Wait a minute! T-This isn't the time for-!"

 **SEEMS LIKE IT TO ME.**

B-But, this isn't an appropriate time! I still needed to drink some more of my sorrow away!

Not that it would've worked, but it numbs the pain.

We passed Vert, who had been staring at the dancers in boredom,

"You call this dancing? Just what has this wonderful activity devolved into?"

He saw us pass.

"…Go get her, Colt!"

"SCREW YOU!"

"Not me. _Her_."

AAARRGGHH!

She managed to drag me to one of the back rooms. She opened the door, and tossed me inside.

"Ack!"

I staggered to my feet as Neo shut the door.

"W-Wait!"

She turned to me with a raised eyebrow.

"C-Can't we do this another time?"

I'm not mentally prepared for this! I mean, this is my first lap dance for crying out loud!

She walked up until she was right in front of me, needing to look up.

 **MY GUT SAYS YOU NEED THIS NOW.**

I gulp. "B-But-."

 **SIT.**

I do as I'm told and sit on the chair. I did _not_ want to find out what would happen if I disobeyed her.

She held out her hand.

 **THE CARD.**

…Did I really want to use it now? I mean, shouldn't there be a more appropriate time for this sort of thing?

She shook her hand to hurry me up….

Oh to hell with it. I've had this card for three years, and I don't know if I'll ever get another chance like this again.

I pull out my wallet and take the card out, then place it in her hand.

She smirks at me.

 **SO YOU WISH TO REDEEM THIS COUPON, SIR?**

Did she really have to treat this like a business transaction?

She frowned.

 **ANSWER THE QUESTION!**

The answer was "yes", apparently.

"Yes," I sighed. "I'd like to redeem this coupon."

Smirking, she placed the card in her pocket.

 **NOW…I THINK I NEED A MORE APPROPRIATE ATTIRE FOR THIS LITTLE ACTIVITY.**

Wait, what?

Suddenly, her appearance began to shift with a light-up show.

Oh right…she can do that. Wonder what she'll-.

HOLY SHIT!

Gone was her usual clothing, now replaced with what appeared to be a form of black lingerie. Not the revealing kind, either. The important parts were still hidden, yet that just made her more enticing….

I licked my lips.

I suddenly felt hungry.

She pulled out her scroll and fiddled with something. Some music began to play out….

In all honesty, it sounded like something you'd here from the 50s back on Earth. Maybe Remnant had its own version of 50s music or something?

 **(A/N: "Down in Mexico" by The Coasters)**

This is irrelevant since I'm about to experience something that I thought would never happen to me.

A lap dance.

She placed the scroll down on a crate and began walking towards me, a sway in her hips. Her hands were behind her back, almost like she was hiding something.

When she got to me, she placed a hand on my cheek as she moved from my line of sight. When I tried to turn my head, her hand kept it in place. What was she-?

I suddenly felt my hands move.

 **CLICK. CLICK.**

That…was the sound of handcuffs.

I shook my hands a bit frantically to feel them bound together by some metal.

Yeah, those were handcuffs….

She handcuffed me!

I felt a hand ruffle through my hair as Neo reappeared at my other side, taking off my cap and tossing it aside.

"W-Why the handcuffs?!"

She pulled out her whiteboard.

 **YOU CAN LOOK, BUT YOU CAN'T** _ **TOUCH**_ **.**

She smirked at me he she showed me that….

I should've known that Neo can be a little devil.

I futilely shook the cuffs as Neo began.

She walked away from me, swaying her hips so that my attention was on her creamy behind. Now that I noticed it, the lacy panties were of the kind where the strap on the behind was simply a thin strap.

Neo stopped her sensual walk and began swaying her hips to the music. She bent down on her knees and bucked her hips, making sure her succulent ass twerk out twice in my direction. She slowly stood up ass raised first, her right hand slowly tailing up it as she gave me a seductive look.

Why did she handcuff me?

Neo turned a complete 180 and swayed her hips some more, her arms spread out. She once again bent down on her knees, but then got on all fours and slowly crawled towards me, that same seductive look on her face.

Neo reached me and slowly rose so that her face met mine. Her hands were roaming all over my body, pulling my jacket back a bit as a result. She let her face roam _very much_ near my own, her lips nearly coming into contact with mine.

I squashed any urge to move my head forward. Who knows what she'd do to me if I did that?

Why did she handcuff me?

Neo leaned back a bit so she could lift her foot and place it on the edge of the seat, right in front of my crotch, which was currently aroused by what was happening. Her knee leaned on my chest as she did, letting her hands roam over my jawline as her face was once again close to mine.

That urge from earlier was a bit difficult to put down this time, but I persevered.

Why did she handcuff me?

She leaned back again, her foot still on the seat, as she moved her hands to her head, then let them roam sensually down her body, her hips swaying and bucking to the music.

Neo gave a slow half-twirl, arms raised to roam through her hair, as her hips bucked, once again giving full view of her ass. It swayed for my pleasure, soon finding a comfortable spot on my crotch.

She leaned back against me, the back of her head resting comfortably on my right shoulder as she bucked and swayed her hips on my crotch. She let her left hand roam my hair, and her right roam hers. The smell of her hair was intoxicating.

 _Why_ did she handcuff me?

I once again tried to shake my hands free of the cuffs, but it was a futile action, one that brought a smirk on Neo's face.

As the music began to pick up beat, her hips worked into overtime, bucking and swaying to the beat on my crotch. Her body moved to compensate as well, her arms moving in the air to the music.

Neo continued bucking and swaying to the quickened beat for a couple more seconds, before leaning back against my body. She threw her arms back to ruffle my hair for a second before she brought them down slowly on her body.

She then slowly lifted herself off my crotch, merely hovering above it, as she swayed and bucked her hips, her ass slowly rising to near face level. I say near because…well, she's short, but that doesn't lessen the pleasure.

As though in reaction to the stop in beat (but not in lyrics) of the song, she stood straight and threw her arms in the air. She then slowly bent forward to the floor on her hips, allowing me a full view of her perfect ass.

I snapped and tried to once again break out of the cuffs through brute force.

WHY THE _FUCK_ DID SHE HANDCUFF ME, GODDAMN IT?!

She slowly stood straight and began to sway away from me. She moved in a half-circle so that she could face me, her mouth mouthing the lyrics of the song, though I didn't care for the name of it, nor the lyrics being sung.

Neo placed her hands on her hips as she swayed back in my direction. When she reached me, she placed a hand on my left shoulder and continued to buck and sway her hips, this time sideways at me.

She lifted her right leg and placed it on the edge of the seat next to my right lap. She positioned herself so that she was sitting on my left lap, then threw her head back with her eyes closed, her hair flowing a bit.

Her hand roamed my neck as she lifted herself so that she could face me, her seductive look still present.

She wasn't done with me just yet.

 **BEEP! BEEP!**

Unfortunately, fate was not kind on the both of us.

The music stopped on her scroll, indicating that she received a message.

Neo froze…then a look of pure murderous rage overtook her as she stomped towards the offending device.

Honestly, I think I might be pretty angry myself. It was about to get good!

She read the message on her scroll…then gave a silent growl. At least, I think it was a growl. Otherwise, it just looked like she was scowling.

She gave me an apologetic look and wrote on her whiteboard.

 **SORRY. MY FRIEND'S BUSINESS IS DONE. I NEED TO LEAVE.**

She phased back into her normal attire, much to my displeasure, and moved to release me from my handcuffs. When they were off, I rubbed my wrists.

While glad to be free…I wish I could've been free _earlier_.

Can't touch, my ass!

She once again gave me an apologetic look.

…

…

I sighed. "Eh…it's okay. It was fun while it lasted."

It _really_ was.

She nodded.

 **I AGREE.**

She smiled.

I smiled back.

"Well…I guess I'll…see you around?"

I don't think that was likely. She's working for the enemy, and I may have to rat her out at some point….

Though in all honesty, I think I might hold off on that until absolutely necessary.

She pursed her lips in thought.

…

…

She held out that card I gave her.

 **TAKE IT.**

I look confused. "But, I already used it."

 **I DON'T LIKE TO LEAVE A JOB UNFINISHED.**

She smirked.

 **BESIDES, CONSIDER THIS A PROMISE THAT WE'LL MEET AGAIN.**

I opened and closed my mouth in pure shock.

I…didn't know what to say, really.

She rolled her eyes with a smirk and took my hand, placing the card there….

She then pulled me down so she could place a kiss on my cheek, causing me to freeze up.

She gave a silent giggle.

 **I'LL SEE YOU AROUND, THEN.**

She walked out of the room, a sway in her hips.

All I could do is stand there, my mind a bit lost at the moment.

* * *

 _(Neo POV)_

"Ah, Neo, finally! We're about done here, so-."

 **THWACK!**

"Agh! My shin!"

Roman hopped on one foot while nursing his shin as I glared at him.

"W-What was that for?!"

 **FOR RUINING MY FUN!**

Without another word, I stalked past the master thief, completely ignoring the busty blonde that walked passed me.

I heard Roman catch up to me.

"Damn, Neo. Did I interrupt something?"

 **YES.**

I "said" nothing more, opting to move on forward.

To be honest, I hadn't meant to get _that_ into the lap dance. It just…happened.

I made a mental note to find Colt Remington once again in the future.

* * *

 _(My POV)_

I stared at the card in my hand with a gawk….

I quickly pulled out my wallet and hid the card within before pocketing it.

No need to look a gift horse in the mouth!

Still, despite getting another chance, curse whatever friend interrupted this wonderful activity!

…

…

Wait a minute.

 _Does_ Neo have friends? I mean, the only person I could think of that would be considered her friend is Roman, and….

Oh my god, Roman Torchwick was here.

I realize two things at that point.

One: I'm going to punch that man in the face for ending the lap dance so soon.

Two: …He must've been here to recruit some of Junior's men for those Dust robberies.

He did that in the "Yellow" trailer. Which means….

Oh crap.

I quickly run out of the back room to search the dance club, mainly towards the bar.

Yep, there's Yang, holding Junior's balls in her hands.

Ouch.

Yeah, I need to stop this.

I still intend to get drunk, now for more than one reason, and her busting up the club will ruin that.

I make my way forward as she lets go of Junior's balls. The rest of it plays out just like in Yang's trailer.

As I get close, she and Junior face each other.

Here comes the "kiss that's not actually a kiss, but a fist".

Junior leans in with eyes closed as Yang waits for the right moment.

I push through the armed men and point my finger Phoenix Wright-style.

"HOLD IT!"

Junior and Yang jump in shock and turn in my direction.

"Junior," I exclaim. "I'm about to give you two reasons why you shouldn't do that!"

Junior looked confused. "Huh?"

"One…she's a minor, man."

Junior winced a bit. Guess he needed to be reminded of that.

"And two…she wasn't actually going to kiss you. She was gonna punch you and send you flying."

Yang looked shocked. "H-How did you-?"

"I'd rather not explain," I respond as I step towards her. "Look, I'm gonna guess you were looking for information and weren't pleased with what you found. I can understand that."

I glare. "However…that doesn't give you the excuse to bust up a club."

"I-I wasn't gonna do that!"

I deadpan.

"…Okay, maybe a little."

Yeah, try _a lot_.

"Well, sorry," I state. "But I intend to get drunk tonight, and you busting up the club will ruin that. So-."

I get behind her and begin pushing her towards the exit.

"H-Hey, what the hell?!"

"You're leaving. _Now_."

I continue pushing her towards the exit, when it suddenly opens….

And reveals the _last_ person I wanted to see to right now.

"Q-Qrow!" Yang exclaimed.

Qrow glared at me. "I'd appreciate it if you got your hands off my niece."

I glared back at him, but otherwise did what he said.

"She was gonna bust up the club. I was simply showing her out."

"N-No I wasn't!"

Qrow deadpanned. "Yeah, that sounds like something she would do."

Yang slumped. "You're the worst."

Qrow chuckled, then pointed outside.

"Yang, wait outside for a bit. I need to talk to Colt here."

Yang looked between me and her uncle…but relented under Qrow's serious gaze.

She left the club.

Qrow and I stared at each other.

…

…

He sighed. "Kid…we need to talk."

* * *

 **A/N: And so ends another chapter!**

 **So, I now find out that I'm in possession of an illegal weapon…okay, then.**

 **Also,** _ **no**_ **. Neither of the Malachite Twins are in the pairing poll. They are** _ **minors**_ **. Coco and Velvet were the exception since they would be 18 when I got to canon. I simply had that moment happen because reasons. So don't read too much into it.**

 **Also…now you know why this story is now rated M.**

 **To be honest, I wasn't sure how the lap dance would go, since I've never experienced or seen one. So, I had to do a bit of research on YouTube to figure out how to write it.**

 **In the end, I based it off the lap dance scene from the movie Death Proof. If you want a more visual presentation of how the lap dance went, just look up that video, and replace Kurt Russell with me (Colt) and the girl with Neo.**

 **Looks like I get to have that lap dance again! Only this time, no interruptions…hopefully.**

 **Finally…I stopped Yang from busting up the club. Why? I needed to get drunk and she'd ruin that. Plus…there really was no reason for her to do that. I mean, what the fuck?**

 **Again, she's at the top (tied with Cinder) in my non-favorite RWBY characters list, so I have no regret for it.**

 **And don't ask me why I don't like her, cause I don't want to get into a rant. Again, I felt for her when she lost her arm and got into a depressed state, but otherwise…I don't like her.**

 **And Qrow has appeared…oh boy.**

 **Will we be able to talk things out? Or will the club end up getting busted up anyway?**

 **So yeah, look forward to that.**

 **If you liked this and want to be kept up to date, be sure to follow and fav. Leave a review to tell me your thoughts.**

 **Review responses have been put in at a later time, as I had to leave immediately.**

 **See you in the next update.**

 **Now, if you'll excuse me…I need to get to the movie theater. About to see Shin Godzilla, bitches!**

 **LATERS!**


	19. Aftermath Arc: Chapter 19

**A/N: Welcome to another installment of My Turn!**

 **Last we left off, I planned to get drunk, got an interrupted lap dance from Neo, and stopped Yang form busting up the club…oh yeah, and Qrow showed up.**

 **This can only end well.**

 **A bit of a warning…I might get a bit…** _ **savage**_ **towards Qrow at one point. Trust me, you'll know it when you read it.**

 **You've been warned.**

 **Now then, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY._

* * *

 _(Qrow POV)_

I knew I'd find the kid here.

After leaving the others, I visited Amber and Violet (the latter giving me a cute glare that reminded me of Ruby) and asked where Colt and Vert went.

Violet didn't really answer me (no surprise there), but Amber was somewhat more forthcoming.

She said Colt wanted to "drown his sorrows".

…

Yeah, there's only a few places he could be at then.

Vale had its fair share of bars, and I started with the Crow Bar, the one nearest the docks.

No dice.

So then I went with the next likely bar…the one in that dance club.

Junior's.

My only reason for that was that Colt was still a young man, and, if drunk enough, might get on the dance floor and dance like an idiot.

That mental image made me hoof it towards the club.

When I arrived, the bouncers immediately let me in. I was a regular here because Junior was an info broker. Any information I wanted to know that I couldn't get elsewhere, I got it from him.

When the door opened…I find Colt pushing my other niece, Yang, towards it.

"Q-Qrow!" Yang exclaimed.

I inwardly smiled. It had been a while since I last saw Yang and Ruby, and I would've seen them again after making sure Amber was safe within Vale, and before both Yang _and_ Ruby got shipped off to Beacon….

Yeah, Oz was gonna see about recruiting Ruby to enroll two years early. Since I had personally taught her to use a scythe, and I was in this little group of his, he told me first. I was okay with it, but I was left to inform Taiyang on my own.

Damn coffee-drinking bastard.

Taiyang took it better than I thought he would. Admittedly, I had been worried that he might break down about being alone in the house, but that didn't happen. Yes, he was sad, but he sucked it up and chose to act like the father he was supposed to be and be proud of the little reaper.

Heh…reaper.

So yeah, he gave his blessing, and all that was left was for the right moment for Ozpin to recruit Ruby. He hasn't found it yet, but I'm sure it'll be sometime soon.

The new Beacon year starts in a couple of weeks, after all.

Anyway, back to Colt and Yang.

I glare at Colt. "I'd appreciate it if you got your hands off my niece."

Colt glared at me, not that I blame him, but took his hands off Yang.

"She was gonna bust up the club," he said. "I was simply showing her out."

"N-No I wasn't!" Yang denied a little too quickly.

Bust up the club…that'll make this the second time she's done that.

The first was about a year ago, when apparently some boy with raging hormones decided to grope Yang at this small little club….

It ended with the club wrecked and every person that tried to gang up on her (the boy included) beaten to unconsciousness.

It took a lot of convincing from me and Taiyang to get the owner to not press charges.

Still don't know how we pulled that off.

And to think Yang was about to do it again….

I deadpan. "Yeah, that sounds like something she would do."

Yang slumped. "You're the worst."

Hey, your past speaks for itself kiddo.

I chuckle, then point outside.

"Yang, wait outside for a bit. I need to talk to Colt here."

She looked between me and Colt before sighing and walking outside.

Which left me and Colt alone….

Well, go ahead. Say something.

I sigh. "Kid…we need to talk."

He gave a response immediately. "Leave."

Huh?

"What?" I say aloud.

"I don't wanna talk to you right now," he said. "I'm getting drunk tonight, so if you'll excuse me."

He turned away from me.

I grab his shoulder. "Listen, kid-."

He shook my shoulder off and kept walking.

Ugh.

I sigh and follow after Colt.

He ends up sitting at what appeared to be the VIP booth.

I raise an eyebrow. "How'd you score this kind of seat?"

"Vert."

Figures.

"And he is…?"

"Somewhere in the club. Lost track of him some time ago."

Colt sat down at one end and poured himself a shot of whatever he was drinking. I just stood there, waiting.

…

…

He groaned. "Son of a…fine. Have a seat."

I sat down across from him, pulling out my flask. As I took a drink from it, he downed his shot.

He winced. "This drink is too strong."

"Then why drink it?"

"Need it."

I stare at him. "…Drinking isn't gonna make the pain go away kid. It only numbs it."

I stare down at my flask. "Trust me. I know."

He grunted. "I guess you do."

I glare. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," he shrugged. "It's just…fans have always wondered why you drink. Maybe you're drinking to forget, or to remember, or maybe it helps numb the pain like you said. Hell, maybe you're a drunkard just because."

He shook his head. "I don't really know."

I looked back at my flask. "…What do _you_ think it is?"

Colt began to pour another shot. "What do I think? Well…."

He set the bottle down and grasped the shot glass. "I think it has to do with a certain white-hooded woman who is no longer among the living."

I glared at him as he downed a shot.

"You leave Summer out of this."

"Hey, you asked," Colt defended. "Besides, didn't you decide to not leave a certain v-village out of it?"

…Goddamn it, he's got me there.

"Yeah, about that," I said as I rubbed my neck. "I, er…well, the thing is…um-."

"Just save it, Qrow," he growled. "I don't wanna hear it."

I groan. "Look, I admit that maybe I was a bit out of line-."

"Maybe? _A bit_?"

"What do you want from me?!" I exclaim. "Here we have some guy who shows up out of nowhere, knows shit he shouldn't, saves Amber, then is vague as fuck about how he knows what he knows! Then your village is torn apart-."

The tightening of his grip on the shot glass wasn't lost on me.

"-And now he claims that he knows what he knows because our lives are nothing but fiction!"

"Again," he gnashed through grit teeth. "I didn't mean it like that. I was simply saying that you exist in my old world only as fiction. It doesn't mean you aren't real."

I scoff. "Great. Thanks for that. I feel _so_ much better."

"If you're going to be a complete asshole the entire time, then leave. I'd prefer to get drunk in peace."

I shook my head. "Can't. Ozpin wants to talk to you again."

Colt slammed his shot glass on the table. "Well _you_ can tell _him_ that I obviously won't be sober enough to talk to him properly! I'll talk to him tomorrow."

"He prefers it if you're back at Beacon."

"So I can be watched?" he retorted.

"Pretty much, yeah."

Colt growled.

"…Screw you."

He poured another shot.

I scowled. "You're starting to test my patience, kid."

"You're starting to test _mine_."

"…You know, Ozpin didn't say you had to be conscious when I bring you back."

Colt ignored me, raising his glass to down the shot.

I slap it out of his hands, the contents spilling onto the table and floor.

He stared blankly at the shot glass.

"…Qrow, I've been more than reasonable. I've tried to keep a cool head and not lash out."

He glared at me. "But if you keep pushing…I'll cut you deep like you did me. Maybe even _deeper_."

I narrowed my eyes. "Oh _really_?"

"Yep…just try me, Qrow. I don't give a fuck right now if it hurts you. I'll say it with no regret."

…

…

Tch. Alright then.

"Fine…go ahead."

I leaned towards him with a snarl. "Say something that'll piss me off. I _dare_ you."

Colt stared me in the eyes for a moment, then grabbed the bottle and chugged down a good portion of the contents. Surprisingly, he didn't wince this time.

He set the bottle down. "Does Ruby know, Qrow?"

Anger wells up inside me. "Yeah, about that. Just how in the _hell_ do you know about her?"

"I've already explained that. If you still don't believe me, then that's _your_ problem. Does. She. _Know_?"

I grit my teeth. "Does she know, _what_?"

He looked me straight in the eye, and what he said next signed his death warrant.

"That you let Summer die."

* * *

 _(Vert POV)_

"And that's how I laid with five different women back to back in my days back when I was still in a Huntsman Academy."

Junior whistled as he cleaned a glass. "Damn. Your recharge time was impressive."

I chuckled. "It was, indeed."

I gazed around the club. "I don't suppose there are any women at least half my age here?"

Junior hummed. "…Not really. But if you're interested, I know a spot where hookers hang around."

I scowled. "I'm not looking to lay with a possibly diseased prostitute."

"That's why condoms exist, Vert."

…

…

I sigh. "Where exactly is this spo-?"

Some wind blew by me, and Colt slammed into the shelves of drinks. He fell to the ground, the previously stated drinks falling and breaking on the ground and Colt.

"Ow."

Junior and I stared at him in stunned bemusement, then turned to find that the people dancing were currently running out of the club.

All except for one.

"Qrow?" I asked. "When did he get here?"

"A w-while ago," Colt wheezed as he shakily stood up.

I gave Qrow an analytical stare and came to one conclusion.

He was pissed.

I turn to Colt. "What did you do?"

"Hey, I warned him! He kept pushing, so I pushed back!"

I sighed. "Fine. I'll calm him dow-."

"No."

I raise an eyebrow as Colt draws both Lucky and MM.

"I'm kicking his ass."

"…You realize you'll lose, right?"

"Yup."

Colt turned to Junior. "I apologize for what's about to happen to your club. I really did try to make sure it didn't get busted up."

Junior frowned. "And you think I'll just let my club get busted up?"

He turned to the guards still in the building. "HEY! Get that guy!"

All the guards began charging at Qrow with blades and axes.

Colt sighed. "They have no chance."

When they began to close in, Qrow slammed his broadsword into the ground, the shockwave completely breaking the glass floor and sending the guards flying in different directions. All slammed in to the walls and fell unconscious.

The guy with the bear head drew a gun and tried to shoot at Qrow, but he sent out an Aura slash towards the man, breaking the music equipment and knocking the man unconscious.

Junior gawked.

I snorted. "He's not a Huntsman for nothing, you know."

Colt growled. "Keep everyone out of the way. He's mine."

Colt vaulted over the counter and made his way towards Qrow.

Junior's eye twitched. "…Melanie! Miltia! Get them!"

The man made his way into the back, maybe to get something?

The twins began to make their way towards the two angry men….

Damn it, Colt.

I finish my drink and leap in the way of the two girls.

"Sorry, girls. But these two need to work things out a bit. Can't let you interfere."

Melanie scoffed. "What? You're gonna stop us-?"

"Old man?" they both said at the same time

…

…

I sigh.

"Once again…I need to teach some brats a lesson in respecting their elders."

I drew my bow and an arrow.

"So…who's first?"

* * *

 _(Violet POV)_

My left rabbit ear twitches.

My eyebrow furrows. "Hmmm…."

"Something wrong?" Amber asked.

"…I sometimes get this feeling whenever Daddy does something stupid that gets him in trouble."

Amber raised an eyebrow. "And you're having that feeling now?"

"Yup…and didn't you point that mean Huntsman in Daddy's direction?"

Amber winced. "I-I only said he was going to 'drown his sorrows'."

I deadpanned. "I may be six, but even I know where you go to do that kind of thing."

Amber gave me a blank stare. "…What kind of childhood did you have?"

"A good one, thanks to Daddy."

She chuckled. "I bet."

"…You know, he's a really nice guy-."

"Stop trying to set me up with your father."

"But he's kind! And sweet! And he's _very_ protective of those he cares about!"

"I'm sure he is," Amber said. "But even if I considered it, it wouldn't work out."

I tilted my head. "Why?"

Amber bit her lip. "…Violet, do you know why those people were after me?"

I shook my head.

She sighed. "Well…have you ever heard the tale of the Four Maidens?"

I nodded rapidly. "Oh yes! That story's my favorite! Four women given magical powers by an old man so that they could spread their kindness to the world!"

"Well…what if I told you that story was true?"

"…Huh?"

What did she mean?

"Well," Amber began. "The old man, who was a wizard, and the Four Maidens were actual people. And whenever a Maiden passes, the power is given to the one who's the last thought of the Maiden that passes. Unless it's an old woman or a man, in which case, the power chooses at random."

I frowned as my ear drooped. "So my Daddy can't have magical powers?"

Amber laughed. "Sorry, no dice."

Dang it! He would've been so much cooler than he already is!

She sighed. "Anyway, many Maidens have come and gone, and at this point in time… _I_ am the current Fall Maiden."

…

…

"You're…a magical lady?"

Amber nodded."

…

…

I frowned. "Prove it then."

Amber held out her hand, and a ball of fire appeared on it.

"Now, this is one of my powers, but it could easily be passed off as a Semblance and nothing more. However-."

Amber raised her other hand and a small twister of wind formed.

"And-."

Amber's eyes began to glow, and she hovered in the air. Clouds began to form above her, lightning striking at the gurneys in the infirmary.

"Now, since people can only have one Semblance, all these different powers don't make much sense…unless I'm a Maiden."

I stared in awe as she lowered herself to the ground and stopped using her powers, her eyes going back to normal.

"The Fall Maiden, to be specific."

I was silent for a moment.

…

…

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

I hugged Amber tightly.

"A MAGIC LADY!"

Amber giggled and pat my head, which made me squeal more.

"You _definitely_ need to date my Daddy!"

Amber facefaulted.

She got back up quickly. "A-And why is that?"

"You're a magic lady! That's enough reason!"

I mean, come on! A farmer meets a magic lady and falls in love!

That's _literally_ a fairy tale come to life!

Amber rubbed her eyes. "Violet…that's not really a reason for a relationship to bloom."

"Yes it is!"

She sighed. "And besides…me being the Fall Maiden is why it would never work, even if I were to consider it."

"But, what's wrong with being a magic lady?"

Amber stayed silent.

…

…

"Violet…those people that held you against your will…you know they were after me, right?"

I nodded. That much I was able to understand.

"…The woman in red wanted my powers."

I gasped.

"And she was willing to attack the village just to get them. Send the White Fang after the villagers, have the leader keep Qrow busy…take you hostage."

She started to tear up a bit. "It…it's my fault your homeless now. My fault that most everyone you know is now dead. All because of me."

She sat down on a chair. "You know…I wasn't the last person the previous Maiden thought of. The power chose me at random. Heh…lucky me, huh?"

Amber stared at her hands. "Sometimes…I feel that these powers are a curse. And what happened to your village only proves it."

She closed her eyes, allowing tears to spill.

"I-I'm sorry."

…

…

I walk towards Amber and give her the biggest hug I could possibly give.

She opens her eyes in shock. "…W-Why?"

"It's not your fault."

I pull back and give her a smile. "Just because you have this power, doesn't mean that any bad things that happen are your fault."

Amber sobbed. "B-But…because your father chose to save me from those three, the village payed the price."

"That's not how I see it."

I gave her a serious look.

"If it's anyone's fault, it's those three meanies' fault. They decided to be sore losers and do bad things!"

They're like the villains in all those stories.

Evil!

Amber hiccupped. "But-."

"No buts, magic lady!"

"But I-."

"Nope."

"You-."

"Nope."

"What about-?"

"Nope."

"Can you let me-?"

"Nope."

Amber gave me an exasperated look as I remained defiant.

"…You're not budging on this, are you?"

"Nope," I say with finality. "Now, stop beating yourself up about something that wasn't _really_ your fault. And don't let anyone, not even yourself, tell you it was."

Amber stared at me with a blank expression.

…

…

"How old are you, again?" she asked. "Because you're wiser than anyone expects you to be."

"Six!" I say with pride, puffing out my chest. "And proud of it!"

Amber laughed a bit.

That's good. Laughing means she's feeling better.

She sighed sadly.

No! Don't be sad!

"Maybe you should tell your father that," she said.

…Huh?

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Well…back in the village, before we left, the person responsible for what happened said that it was Colt's fault that the village was wiped out."

I gasped. "B-But it was-!"

"I know that now…but Colt made the decision to save me and cross the ones that attacked me, as well as whoever leads them. Add that to what the person said…I'm not sure how he's taking it."

So then…when Daddy kept me away for nearly two days. All that sadness that I practically felt pouring out of him.

Was that guilt?

Did Daddy believe what that person said?

Does he hold himself responsible for what happened?

…

…

I stand up. "We need to find Daddy."

Amber's eyes widened. "W-What?"

"I need to tell him it wasn't his fault."

Amber shook her head. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Indeed, it isn't."

Amber and I turned to find two people standing there. I had seen these two before when they came to visit Daddy when he was still resting. One was the gray-haired man with a coffee mug, while the other was the blonde lady that made me think of a witch.

I learned their names were Ozpin and Glynda.

"It isn't wise for either of you to venture out this late at night," Ozpin said. "Your father and Vert will return shortly. I've sent Qrow to retrieve them."

I frowned…then darted forward and began kicking Ozpin in the shin.

"You!"

 **Thwack.**

"Don't!"

 **Thwack.**

"Send!"

 **Thwack.**

"A mean!"

 **Thwack.**

"Person!"

 **Thwack.**

"To get!"

 **Thwack.**

"Someone!"

 **Thwack!**

Everyone seemed shocked at what I was doing, but I could hear snickers coming from Amber.

Glynda gawked. "Y-Young lady! Cease your kicking at once!"

I frowned and backed off, pouting.

Recovering from the shock, Ozpin cleared his throat.

"Well, I had sent Qrow in the hopes that he would apologize for some remarks he made towards Mr. Remington."

My hair covered my eyes. "… _What_ did the mean Huntsman say?"

Ozpin hesitated. "…It's really nothing worth repeating."

"What did he say?"

"It's really nothing to concern yourself wi-."

"What. Did. He. _Say_?"

"…To be fair, I don't think Qrow was thinking clearly when he said what he sa-."

I kicked him in the shin again.

He cleared his throat. "Well…he essentially accused Mr. Remington of causing your village to be wiped out."

* * *

 _(Winter POV)_

As I'm filling out some paperwork on a recent mission, I suddenly stop and sit up straight.

…

…

Why do I suddenly want to kill Qrow?

I mean, more so than usual?

* * *

 _(Neo POV)_

As Roman and I are about to enter a warehouse, I suddenly stop.

Roman turned to me. "Is something wrong?"

…

…

 **NOTHING…JUST SUDDENLY FEEL LIKE KILLING A DRUNK GUY FOR SOME REASON.**

Roman raises an eyebrow in question, but shrugs it off.

"Well, if this drunk is no one important, then I don't care. If he is…at least make it look like an accident."

Conversation done, we entered the warehouse.

* * *

 _(Coco POV)_

I'm trying on some new clothes that I just bought.

As I'm about to put on one of my new shirts, I suddenly stop.

…

…

"Mom?" I call out.

My mother, an older version of me, peeks in with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, dear?"

"…Do you ever suddenly get angry, but don't know why?"

"…" She crossed her arms. "What's the boy's name?"

"W-What?!"

"Is it that boy you're partnered with? I knew you and he would hit it off eventually!"

She ran downstairs. "HONEY! YOU OWE ME A HUNDRED LIEN!"

"M-MOM!" I exclaimed with a blush.

I ran downstairs after my mother.

"COCO!" my father exclaimed. "FOR OUM'S SAKE! PUT A SHIRT ON!"

Goddamn it.

* * *

 _(Velvet POV)_

I was currently looking through some legal documents that were sent to me, when all of a sudden, I stop and stare straight ahead.

…

…

"Mom?"

My mother, an older version of me, popped her head around the corner.

"Yes, dear?"

"Do you ever suddenly get angry for no apparent reason?"

"…" She sighed. "Alright, what's the boy's name?"

"W-What?!"

"It's that Daichi fellow, isn't it? I _knew_ you two would hit it off before the other two members of your team would!

She pulled out her Scroll. "I gotta call the Adel's. Your leader's parents each owe me a hundred Lien!

"M-MOM!"

I tackled her to the ground and we wound up wrestling with each other for the Scroll.

* * *

 _(Violet POV)_

…

…

Okay, then.

I move past the two adults, not saying anything else.

Now I have _two_ reasons to go find Daddy.

Show that what happened to the village isn't his fault….

And kick that mean Huntsman!

Repeatedly!

* * *

 _(Amber POV)_

I watched as Violet stomped past Ozpin and Glynda.

I myself was currently processing what was just revealed.

…

…

That's it. Qrow's a dead man.

I turn to Ozpin. "Violet and I are heading to the city. Don't try to stop us. Wouldn't want to get in the way of two angry women now, would you?"

Ozpin took that into consideration….

"Glynda, please accompany them."

"W-What?!" said woman exclaimed.

"You know either one of them can't be left alone."

He then whispered something in her ear, but I couldn't hear it.

Probably something about making sure we don't _actually_ kill Qrow.

Glynda sighed. "Oh, alright."

With that taken care of, Glynda and I moved to catch up with Violet.

* * *

 _(Ozpin POV)_

I waited until they were gone.

…

…

…

Finally!

I quickly fell onto a chair and nursed my shin, hissing in pain.

"Ssssssssssssssssssss…aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!"

…

"Ssssssssssssssssssss…aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!"

My word, that child can kick!

* * *

 _(Amber POV)_

Glynda and I managed to catch up to Violet.

"So," I asked. "You still have that bad feeling about your dad?"

"Yup," was all she said.

"…And you think Qrow has something to do with it?"

"Yup."

"But didn't you say you get that feeling when your dad does something stupid that gets him in trouble?"

Glynda groaned. "If we're going by that logic, then Qrow probably instigated it…though if this turns out to be the case, then Mr. Remington shouldn't have escalated it."

"Which is why I'm kicking them both," Violet stated matter-of-factly.

She then added with a growl, "Repeatedly."

Note to self: don't get on Violet's bad side.

There's clearly more to her than her being a small child.

Still…I'm hoping that Violet's feeling is wrong, and that an altercation hasn't started up between the two.

I know Colt can hold his own, but…this is _Qrow_ we're talking about.

Colt doesn't stand a chance.

* * *

 _(My POV)_

Let's see….

Look Qrow straight in the eye?

Check.

Cut Qrow deep like he did me, possibly deeper?

Check.

Do so by making a DBZ Abridged reference?

Check, check, and check!

Now he and I are about to have a fight. And let me tell you: I'm going to _enjoy_ kicking his ass….

That is, up until the point he completely destroys me.

Not looking forward to _that_ eventuality, let me tell ya.

Oh well, no turning back now.

I held Lucky and MM for melee as Qrow stalked towards me.

I could practically _feel_ the malice pouring out of his very being.

"You're _dead_ , kid," he growled.

Probably.

I got in my battle stance, revolver/scythes at the ready.

With an angry roar, Qrow charged at me, _actually_ leaving the hints of a crater in his wake….

Yeah, I'm gonna die.

Fuck!

* * *

 **A/N: And that ends this chapter! Next chapter should be the end of this mini-arc.**

 **Yeah…I was actually hesitant to have myself (Colt) say that line to Qrow, but he kept pushing!**

 **He cut me deep, so I cut him just as deep, if not deeper.**

 **And now we have a fight on our hands…so much for keeping Junior's club from getting busted up.**

 **And after a heartfelt talk between Amber and Violet, they and Glynda are off to find us and see how we're doing. Will they get to Qrow and me in time before one of us seriously injures the other?**

 **Probably not.**

 **As for Vert…I more than likely will just skim over his fight with the Malachite Twins (and the eventual one with Junior). I'm more focused on the main fight at hand.**

 **I think my favorite part in writing this was writing all those women suddenly getting angry at Qrow….**

 **Heh.**

 **If you liked this and want to be kept up to date, be sure to follow and fav. Leave a review to tell me your thoughts on the chapter.**

 **See you in the next update.**

 **LATERS!**


	20. Aftermath Arc: Chapter 20

**A/N: Welcome to another installment of My Turn!**

 **So…this was supposed to be out yesterday. You know, in honor of the Volume 4 premiere for sponsors (which I am not), while the rest of the members have to wait a day later, and others a week for it to come out on YouTube.**

 **However…I was just plain lazy for the two days before that. I pretty much just had this empty file open that wasn't touched.**

 **Then yesterday comes and…I think it took me a total of 8 hours (maybe 10) to write out this chapter.**

 **But hey, I got it done!**

 **Also, that RWBY intro on YouTube….**

 **WEISS SCHNEE HAS A YOUNGER BROTHER!**

 **And no, that wasn't another servant, if anyone suggests it. White hair, blue eyes. That's a Schnee if I ever saw one.**

 **If it turns out this unnamed Schnee sibling is around Ruby's age…the shipping will begin. If he's around her age, then I will** ** _personally_** **start that ship when I learn more of his character.**

 **If he isn't…well, at least we better get some sibling moments with him and Weiss. Unless they go for the whole "I should be the one to inherit the company, not you" angle, then…fuck.**

 **Anyway, I got to see the episode today before posting this and…no spoilers, but I think Roman and Neo might have a contender for my favorite villain in the form of Tyrian. If you've seen the episode, then perhaps you'll understand why. If you haven't, then go see it if you can. Otherwise, you'll have to wait till next weekend to see it on YouTube to understand why.**

 **Okay, enough about Volume 4 for now.**

 **Last we left off, Qrow and I (Colt) got into a fight, and Amber, Glynda and Violet are on their way. What will become of all this? Find out…RIGHT NOW!**

 **ON TO THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY._

* * *

 _(Ruby POV)_

Darn it!

I was _so_ looking forward to this week's edition of the new weapon's magazine, but there was a delay or something like that, and it won't be out until _tomorrow_!

It's completely unfair!

All those weapons~….

N-No! I'm not drooling! Y-You're drooling!

Yeah….

Great, now I'm trying to defend myself against someone not even here.

This is why Yang keeps teasing me about my "weapons fetish", as she calls it.

I don't even know what a "fetish" is, but I don't think I like it.

It has to be bad if Dad scolded Yang about using that word around me all the time.

Though the worried look he sends me before he scolds her doesn't help.

Seriously, I don't have a weapons fetish!

Whatever that is!

And whenever I ask either Yang or Dad about it, they either say that I'll learn when I'm older (Yang) or that I don't need to know…ever (Dad).

I tried asking Uncle Qrow once, but all he did was stare blankly at me, take a long drink of his flask, and walk away.

Argh!

This is so frustrating! And furthermore-!

How did I end up downtown?

I looked at my surroundings and found that I had unknowingly wandered into the downtown district.

And I'm pretty sure this is the "dark" part of downtown.

Great. Just great.

This is what happens when I let my mind wander to other things….

Oh well. At least I have Crescent Rose with me. I'll just kick the butts of anyone that tries anything on me. Maybe even hit them in that part of the body where it hurts most!

Just like Yang taught me!

Also…huh.

 _Speaking_ of my older sister.

"Yang?" I ask. "Is that you?"

Kind of a stupid question, since I'd recognize that long flowing yellow hair anywhere, but I need to be sure. There _are_ other people with long blonde hair, after all.

The person turns and- yup, that's Yang alright.

"Oh!" Yang exclaims. "Hey, sis!"

I place my hands on my hips. "What are you doing here?"

Yang rubs the back of her head and sighs. "Well…it's a long story."

"I've got time."

"Well…I was looking for some info at this club, which I didn't find. I didn't take kindly to it, so I kinda planned to mess the place up-."

"Of course you did," I sighed.

That would've made this two times, now!

"But some guy stopped me before I could-."

That's a relief.

"And pushed me out of the club before I could do anything!"

Well, that's a bit rude. Couldn't he have just asked nicely?

Then again…this is Yang. That probably wouldn't have worked.

"Then Uncle Qrow shows up-."

WHAT?!

I immediately rush up to Yang with stars in my eyes.

"Qrow's here?!"

Yang chuckled. "Yeah, he's in there talking to that guy I was talking about."

I squealed. "Let's go see him!"

Before I could get far, Yang pulled on my hood.

"Hold on, Rubes. Qrow asked me to stay out here so he could talk to the guy in private. Maybe we should wait a bit."

But…but….

I groaned. "Okay~."

Yang grinned. "Cheer up! I'm sure Qrow'll be done in a-."

Suddenly, the doors flew open, and a bunch of people began running out of the club in a panic.

Yang and I look at each other in confusion before peaking inside to find Qrow having just dispatched some guys in suits.

Some other guy vaults over the bar and heads towards Qrow with some awesome-looking weapons that I _really_ want to look over.

"Huh," Yang said. "Guess that talk didn't end too well."

"What?" I asked.

"That's the guy I was talking about."

Huh….

"Guess it'll be longer than we thought." Yang sighed.

"Yeah."

…

…

"KICK HIS BUTT, UNCLE QROW!" I cheered.

"Yeah! Teach him a lesson for ruining my fun!" Yang shouted, pumping her fist.

I don't think he heard us over the blaring music, but oh well.

Qrow roared and charged at the man, broadsword raised.

This is gonna be _awesome_!

* * *

 _(My POV)_

This is not awesome.

THIS IS NOT AWESOME!

And the blaring music does _nothing_ to change that!

I barely managed to dodge that attack just now, having jumped back a bit, but Qrow was already on me!

He swung his sword at me again, but I managed to block it with both scythes of my weapons…which was a challenge in itself.

This guy was stronger than Yatsuhashi!

He kicked me back and made to strike me horizontally, but I jumped over the attack.

That's it. I need to get some offense in here!

I flipped Lucky on my left and aimed straight at Qrow.

 **BANG!**

He simply moved his head to the side to avoid the shot.

Fuck!

I fired again and again, forcing him to step back a bit, but he either dodged or blocked the bullets.

I flipped MM and fired both guns in rapid succession. If only he wasn't a fully-trained Huntsman. Then I might have gotten a shot on him.

 **CLICK.**

 **CLICK.**

Crap.

Both my weapons were empty.

Qrow chuckled darkly. "Out of ammo?"

I backed up a bit.

His broadsword bent at an angle to reveal the gun part of the weapon.

"My turn."

Shit!

 **BANG! BANG!**

I ducked two of the shots before turning and running back to the bar for cover. Bullets zipped past me and over me as I tried to not get hit.

I jumped over the counter and hid behind it as Qrow continued to fire.

I quickly made to reload my weapon as the shooting stopped.

Why'd he stop-?

Qrow vaulted and appeared at the left end of the counter.

Fuck.

And I wasn't done reloading yet.

I quickly scanned my surroundings to see what I could use. Of course, the only objects around where bottles of drinks….

Screw it.

I grabbed a bottle and chucked it at Qrow.

He simply broke it with his sword.

…

I threw another bottle at him, but he broke it again.

…

I continually threw many bottles at him, but he broke each and every one in succession. I had to back up along the shelves of drinks to reach others, but eventually, I would run out.

Qrow grew visibly annoyed at my antics and moved forward at a faster pace.

I made to grab another bottle, but found there was none.

Crap.

Looking quickly, I found one of those seltzer machine things (so I don't know what they're called, sue me) that's usually at a bar….

Again, screw it.

I pulled the thing out of the machine, and as Qrow got close-.

 **SPPRRRRRRSSSSSSSSHHHH!**

I blasted him with a constant spray of alcohol right in his face.

"Ack!"

He coughed and sputtered as I continued the spray.

In all honesty, I felt like Stone Cold Steve Austin when he sprayed the Corporation with all that beer in that beer truck.

If only there had been some glass breaking to immortalize this moment.

Still, the memory of me giving Qrow a beer batch like Stone Cold Steve Austin used to do is good enough for me.

I grinned. "What's wrong, Qrow? I thought you liked alcohol?"

I continues soaking him, getting his clothes wet and such.

If I kept up the antics like this, maybe I could actually wi- OH SHIT!

I had to jump over the counter to avoid an Aura slash sent by Qrow. The attack cut the small hose, stopping the spray.

Qrow wiped the alcohol off his face and glared at me.

…

…

TACTICAL RETREAT!

I quickly get up and run to the other side of the club, where the VIP booth is. I could hear Qrow chasing after me.

I eye the table, then ponder something….

Well, since I have wrestling still on the mind, I may as well go with it.

I hopped on the table and turned to Qrow, who just leaped in the air towards me, his sword raised.

Well…can't have him going for a cut, now can we?

I take the revolver/scythe that I somewhat reloaded and fired the shots that were in. Qrow, as predicted, blocked the shots with his sword. I waited a second before firing the last shot, which was blocked by Qrow's sword.

Didn't really matter. Now he couldn't raise his sword in time to attack. All he could do was land on the table on his feet….

Only, I planned to do something right before he landed.

As he closed in, I quickly stepped forward with my arm stretched out to my left.

Qrow landed, but my arm managed to hook him, wrapped around his body.

"The hell are you-?!"

"You're a jabroni, Qrow."

He paused. "…What?"

"And you know who beats up jabroni's?"

"Wait, why am I even letting you ta-?"

"THE ROCK!"

I quickly lifted him up in the air-.

 **SLAM! CRACK!**

And gave him a Rock Bottom on the table.

Qrow grunted, but I didn't let him get a second wind. I quickly got on top of him and started sending my fist down upon him.

"Eat my fist!"

 **POW!**

"Here's to my farm!"

 **POW!**

"And for my animals!"

 **POW!**

"And this is for my village!"

 **POW!**

"And this one's for Winter!"

 **POW!**

"…And _another_ for Winter!"

 **POW!**

"And now another for- AGH!"

Qrow used his legs to launch me off him, sending me rolling for a bit.

As I got up, he was already in front of me, his sword coming down.

I quickly dodged, the sword forming another crater.

That's it.

I jumped back a moment. I focused my mind in an attempt to activate my Semblance.

Qrow snarled and leaped towards me, his sword raised.

As it came down upon me, my Semblance activated.

I became invisible.

I dodged to my left, avoiding the attack.

Qrow growled and looked around. "Where the hell did you-?"

 **POW!**

"Agh!"

I managed to land a clean hit on Qrow's jaw, sending him reeling.

I didn't stop.

I sent more fists at his face, landing a clean hit every time.

He swung his sword wildly at me, but I was able to dodge it.

I lifted my leg and stomped on his foot.

"Fuck!" he swore.

"Swear!"

I paused…then turned around to find Yang peering in from the entrance….

Along with a certain little red reaper.

…

…

OH MY GOD! IT'S RUBY ROSE!

Wait, no. Fanboy later. Fight now!

As I turned around-.

 **BAM!**

I got hit by Qrow's broadsword, bringing me out of my invisibility, and sending me flying.

 **KKRRRRRRRRSSSSSSSSSSSH!**

You remember when Yang sent Junior flying into that glass pillar in the Yellow Trailer?

Yeah, that happened to me.

Thank god for Aura, otherwise I'd have some glass stuck inside me.

Slamming into that counter doesn't help though.

"Ow."

I rub my back in pain as I look up…only to find Qrow already upon me, his sword coming straight at me for a stab.

"OH SHIT!"

"Swear!"

Ignoring Ruby's commentary, I rolled out of the way, the broadsword halfway through the counter.

THAT COULD'VE KILLED ME!

Wait, this is my chance!

I quickly get up and tackle Qrow, forcing him to let go of his weapon and leave it stuck in the counter.

I hold on to Qrow and roll a bit to gain distance from the weapon. Once I'm far enough away, I let go of him.

He and I both stand up and glare at each other.

"Wanna settle this with fists, then?"

I nod.

He let out a "tch", then cracked his knuckles.

"I'm going to enjoy this."

"That makes two of us."

* * *

 _(Vert POV)_

I sighed.

Kids these days never learn to respect their elders.

I dragged the unconscious bodies of the twins towards an empty booth, laying them down carefully.

Vert had to admit: they were decent fighters, especially as a team. The constant switching out was annoying, but nothing he couldn't handle.

And they should really consider wearing something more appropriate! When I tangled with the twin in white, she fought me with knifes that acted as heels. Seeing as she constantly sends her knifes out to strike with kicks, she could accidently give a peek up her freaking _skirt_!

Seriously, have _some_ form of decency!

I tried to point this out to the young lass, but she simply blushed, got angry, and accused me of being a perverted old man.

Shame I didn't get to clear my name of that. Even if I were, I'd have _some_ standards, such as age limit.

Half my age seems like the appropriate age of women for me to possibly go after, were I into that sort of thing.

Speaking of which…I still need to get the location of that prostitute spot Junior told me about.

I'd like to think I've got at least _one_ more go in me.

The spotlight lit up, and Junior appeared with a rocket launcher.

Speak of the devil, and he shall appear.

Junior gazed around his wrecked club and scowled.

"Those two are gonna pay for this."

I waved my hand, gaining his attention.

"Look, you _really_ don't want to get between their grudge match."

Junior scoffed. "Who's gonna stop me? You?"

I shrugged. "I made short work of the twins. I can do the same to you."

"Speaking of whom…why aren't they in more appropriate attire?"

Junior deadpanned. "This is a dance club. It doesn't get any more appropriate than that."

I sighed. "Damn kids. Back in my day-."

"Yeah, that's great," Junior interrupted, raising his rocket launcher. "If you'll excuse me, I need to take those two ou-."

 **FWOOP!**

He was silenced by an arrow sailing past his head, grazing his Aura and impaling the wall.

He turned and paled a bit at my dark expression.

"It appears even _you_ don't know how to respect your elders."

I drew another arrow back, eyes flashing.

"It's about time you learned this lesson."

I let the arrow soar.

* * *

 _(My POV)_

I punched Qrow straight in the jaw.

He punched me in the gut.

I punched him in the jaw again.

He punched me in the gut again.

Hit to the jaw.

Hit to the gut.

Jaw.

Gut.

Jaw.

Gut.

Jaw.

Gut.

Jaw.

Gut.

Jaw…wait.

Doesn't this remind me of something?

I feel like this fist fight suddenly turned into a reference of something, but for the life of me, I can't remember what it was at the moment.

Probably because Qrow decided to punch me in the head, making my mind go dizzy for a moment.

Still…damn it! I'm making references in my actions without even knowing it!

My life's been nothing but references, hasn't it?

 **POW!**

Another hit to my head brought me out of my reverie…and into a dizzy one.

Urk.

That's it. I need to get a little dirty.

Time to imitate the dirtiest player in the game!

WOOOOOOOOOOOO!

I block Qrow's next punch and land my thumb and forefinger in his eyes.

"Agh!"

Qrow stumbles back and rubs his eyes, unable to see what I was about to do next.

I step up to him, fall to my knees, and bring my arm up right where it hurts most on men.

Qrow's eyes widened to comical levels, and he let out a high-pitched gasp as he fell to his knees.

I grin and stand up, suddenly feeling like strutting like the Nature Boy himself.

"Hey! That's no fair!"

While Ruby's technically right, I kinda don't care at the moment.

I continue strutting around like Ric Flair.

"WOOO!" I scream.

I can't believe I'm actually able to fight Qrow! I mean, he doesn't have his weapon on him, but I imagine he's still a force to be reckoned with, weapon or no.

I turn to find him trying to get up…and I suddenly get an evil idea.

I think it's time I punt Qrow in the head.

I'd do a curbstomp…but the punt seems easier.

I back up a bit, sizing him up. His head is in perfect position.

And considering he has Aura, he probably won't get a concussion like all of those other people when Randy Orton did it.

That being said…I'm kicking him with all the force I can muster. And with my Aura active….

Yeah, I'm going to enjoy this.

With a bit of glee on my face, I rush at Qrow and swing my foot at his head-.

"RAAAARGH!"

Only for Qrow to freaking _clothesline_ me!

I think I might have flipped a few times in the air before falling flat on my face.

"Aaaaaaaaaaauuuuuugghh."

Yeah, that took the breath out of me.

Qrow grabbed me by the back of my shirt, dragging me to my feet and turning me around to hold me to my collar, glaring right at me.

"…You know, there comes a time in a man's life when one must-."

I tried to punch him while I was in mid-sentence, but he block it with his own hand.

He then head-butted my head.

 **BAM! BAM! BAM!**

Three times.

My world spun for a bit.

"T-There's an o-old saying back w-where I c-come fro-."

 **BAM! BAM! BAM!**

"Thersh thish commun belief that won mush alwaysh-."

 **BAM! BAM! BAM!**

"W-When a m-man a-and w-woman l-love each o-other very m-much-."

"You're not even trying anymore, are you?" Qrow deadpanned.

I coughed a bit of blood. "Y-You want t-trying? O-Okay."

I turned invisible.

"Kid, I'm holding on to you. I know you're ther-."

 **JAB! JAB!**

I jabbed him in the throat twice.

Qrow let go of me and grasped his throat, gasping for air.

I fell to the ground with a groan and tried to get my bearings.

We were still somewhat in the middle of the club, Qrow's weapon was still imbedded in the counter, and I was beaten up pretty badly.

At least I can say Qrow wasn't looking well, either…I think.

It's hard to tell with the world spinning.

I lifted my head up and looked at Qrow.

His back was turned.

…

…

Idea.

I staggered to my feet staggered towards the counter where Qrow's blade was still lodged. I grabbed the handle and pull on it.

It didn't budge.

I tried again, only for it to stay in place.

On second thought, plan B.

I quickly rush to Qrow and jump, grabbing his head and bringing the back of it down to Earth…er, Remnant.

The back of his head slammed into the ground with a thud.

Zig Zag, bitch!

They don't call Dolph Ziggler the show-off for nothing!

Right, back to Plan A.

I rush to Qrow's weapon and try to pull on it again.

It still won't budge.

I swear, if Qrow pulls it out like nothing, I'm going to be pissed.

Oh to hell with it. I get on the counter and measure the distance from Qrow….

Yup, I can pull this off.

I take a deep breath…and jump.

ELBOW DROP!

He moved out of the way.

FUCK!

 **CRASH!**

"Ack!"

I clutch my elbow in pain.

Ow, ow, ow! Bad idea! BAD IDEA!

Qrow got on his feet and moved towards his weapon.

Oh hell no!

I grabbed his foot in an attempt to stop him, only for him to kick my face back.

I slumped a bit, coughing a bit of blood.

Qrow got to his weapon and easily pulled it out from the counter.

GODDAMN IT!

Qrow turned to me with a dark glare. "Alright, kid. I think I've played around long enough."

This was him _playing_?!

…

Oh…right. He hasn't even used the scythe part of his weapon yet….

Okay, gotta get up. Gotta get up. Gotta get up, right now!

I struggled to my feet, taking MM in my hand as Qrow slowly approached menacingly. Gripping the barrel, I charged at Qrow and swung the scythe at him.

He sidestepped, causing me to stumble a bit when I missed.

Growling, I swung at him again, only to miss and stumble.

Okay, that's it.

I used my Semblance one more time and charged at him.

Qrow simply brought his sword down to the ground, causing a large crater.

The shockwave knocked me on my ass, turning me visible again.

He snarled. "Gotcha!"

I quickly staggered to my feet, but he was already charging at me with his broadsword ready. He pulled it back and swung with all the force he could muster.

I raised my hands.

Oh man…this is gonna-.

 **BAM!**

HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTT!

I was sent flying, crashing through the window above the entrance. I flew for a second or two-.

 **CRASH!**

 **HONK! HONK! HONK! HONK! HONK! HONK! HONK!**

…Aaaaaauuuuuuuuuuuuugh.

I had crashed on top of a car, my Aura shattering.

I always wondered what that would feel like…now I wish I hadn't.

On the bright side, I inwardly made a Red vs. Blue reference, finally. It's been a long time coming.

"Oooooooooh."

"Are you okay, mister?"

I slowly lifted my head towards the voices and found Yang and Ruby looking me over, the former with a grimace and the latter with a concerned look.

Good to know Ruby is this caring.

Yet another reason she's my top favorite character.

I coughed. "I-I'm fine."

Ruby frowned. "You don't look alright."

"You should see the training Vert puts me through. Trust me. I'm fine."

I tried to sit up, only to wince and grab my side.

I think my ribs are busted.

"Ruby, Yang, stay back."

We turned to find Qrow stalking towards me, his weapon holstered.

Crap.

I turned to my _un_ injured side, finding it a bit easier to sit up and get off the car.

I could hear Ruby trying to talk Qrow down.

"Uncle Qrow, I think that's enough."

"I beg to differ."

"He's hurt!"

"Not hurt enough, in my opinion."

Screw you, Qrow.

I managed to turn, MM in hand, and swing at an approaching Qrow. He stopped it with his hand and head-butted me again.

I staggered back against the blaring vehicle. I tried to send another punch at him, but he blocked it and sent one of his own.

I was seeing stars at the moment, coughing up blood.

Qrow grabbed me, pulled me back, and then sent me crashing through the side window of the car.

…Ow.

He dragged me out of the car, moved me a bit, and then sent me through the _other_ side window.

…How am I still conscious?

Also, I think my head is busted, cause I feel some liquid flowing down the side of my head.

He pulled me out again, then lead me towards the car in front of the one just wrecked. He grabbed me and tossed me onto the front window of the car.

It cracked, and I slumped off the car onto the ground.

I coughed blood.

Okay…I need to get out of this.

Qrow grabbed me and pulled me up so we were face to face.

"You could've just accepted my apology. You could've just come quietly, but no. You had to go and run your mouth."

I coughed some blood again. "Y-You started it."

"Well…now I'm finishing it."

His fist tightened. "Wanna say anything else that'll piss me off?"

…

…

"You know," I began in a whisper, so that only Qrow heard me. "I had said what I said more as a bluff based on fan theories. I wasn't actually sure how you'd react to it."

Qrow narrowed his eyes as I continued.

"I had said what I said because there were so many theories back on my old world about how Summer died. And then Salem was introduced, with her stating in a cryptic message that were Ruby to be sent to face her, she'd meet the 'same pitiful demise'. Fans were able to work out for themselves that the person who had met the first 'pitiful demise' was Summer.

"In other words…Ozpin sent Summer to die."

I glanced at Qrow. "And the fact you did nothing to convince Summer otherwise means you _let_ her die."

His fists tightened, and he was about ready to beat my face in.

"You reacting the way you did proved that much."

He raised his fist to strike-.

"But it also made me realize something."

His fist stopped near my head….

He lowered his fist and growled, his eyes hidden. "And what's that?"

"You loved her…didn't you?"

…

…

Qrow scowled. "You just love to run your mouth, don't you?"

"I don't hear you denying it, asshole."

Qrow raised his fist back, ready to strike…only for another hand to stop his strike

"Ahem."

We both turned to find Vert standing near us. Ruby and Yang were still a certain distance from us, meaning they didn't hear any of what was said.

"I think you two have taken this far enough, don't you think?"

Qrow scowled. "No."

I looked behind Qrow and Vert towards Ruby and Yang.

I sighed. "Qrow…I think it's time we let this lie."

He glared at me. "And why's that?"

"You're scaring Ruby and Yang."

That gave Qrow pause as he quickly looked back towards his nieces.

Yang had a wary and worried look on her face. As for Ruby…she looked like she was on the verge of tears.

Qrow actually flinched at that, not that I blame him. If I ever gave Violet a reason to be scared of me…I couldn't live with myself.

"Look," I begin. "How about this: we apologize, _properly_ I might add, for what we said to each other. We put this behind us, then work together towards stopping Salem and Cinder. You don't have to believe my story, nor do you have to trust or like me, but it's better than being at each other's throats all the time."

Qrow seemed to think about that.

"Also…I'd rather not have my ass kicked anymore."

He let out a small chuckle at that.

…

…

"You looked like you injured your ribs. Was it on your left side?"

"Er…yes, but what does that have to do wi-?"

He gave a light punch to that side.

"SON OF A BITCH!"

"S-Swear!" Ruby shouted/stuttered from the distance.

Apparently, being near to tears doesn't stop her from calling people out on a swear word.

Qrow kept a straight face. "Okay, now I'll stop."

"F-Fuck you! I'll-!"

"Ahem."

Vert gave me a stern glare.

Ugh….

Oh to hell with it. I don't want to escalate this anymore than I already have.

I stare at Qrow. "Alright…you first."

He took a deep breath…then dropped me against the car, causing me to slump to the ground.

"Damn it, Qrow!"

Qrow simply ignored my curse and sat against the car next to me.

"Alright…I'm sorry for accusing you of wiping out your entire village. It was uncalled for, and it wasn't entirely your fault. Your crazy story kind of made me not think straight."

I didn't bother bringing up the "wasn't entirely your fault" part, as I wasn't sure of that myself.

He turned to me. "Your turn."

I moved a bit so that I was a bit more comfortable against the car.

"Alright…I'm sorry for accusing you of letting Summer die. Even if it was sort of a bluff, it was uncalled for. I honestly regret saying it, despite saying otherwise."

Qrow remained silent….

"Hey, Vert? Mind if I talk to the kid alone?"

Vert raised an eyebrow.

"And no, I won't try anything."

Vert pursed his lips….

"Fine. Just know that I'm still a good shot, Qrow."

Vert turned and moved towards Ruby and Yang.

"Hey brats! Wanna hear some tales of my adventures?"

"Brats?!"

"Oh my gosh, yes! Can I have your autograph, too?!"

"Sure. Why not?"

Ruby squealed in glee.

Qrow and I chuckled at that, then we went into a short silence.

…

…

"You know," Qrow finally said. "I _did_ try to convince her to not take that mission. I told her that it was suicide and that she might not come back.

"But then…she told me she already knew. Oz had informed her of it beforehand. And despite _needing_ her to go on this suicide mission, he still gave her one last chance to back out."

I hummed. "…But she didn't, did she?"

The answer was obvious.

Qrow chuckled weakly. "Nope. She knew what she was getting herself into. She knew she wouldn't be coming back. But…she rationalized that if she didn't do this, then Salem would win, and the darkness would be one step closer to wiping out humanity. She left so that she could stop Salem and give her children and others a chance at a brighter future."

I frowned. "Not to be insensitive or anything, but…it didn't go the way it should have."

Qrow frowned as well. "I know."

I glanced at Ruby in the distance. "And Ruby…she's the only hope left, isn't she?"

"I'm afraid."

I turned to find Qrow shaking. "Ozpin believes that Ruby may succeed where S-Summer failed. Maybe even come back alive. But…i-if she doesn't, then…."

He closed his eyes and grit his teeth, tears pouring out.

"It's like I'm losing Summer all over again."

I stared at him….

"Yup, you _definitely_ loved Summer."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I don't know. You've given strong indicators that you did love her."

"Oh really?" he drawled. "Like what?"

"You mean other than you beating the crap out of me a few minutes ago over what I said?"

He coughed awkwardly and looked away. "S-she was a good friend. A dear one. Of course I'd kick the crap out of anyone who says shit about her."

"Yeah? Well, you reacted a bit more…angrily than a friend normally would when someone insults someone else."

"That doesn't prove anything."

"Well, the tears you just shed do."

"…Again, she was a dear friend. A close one."

"Close enough that you two shared a bed?"

He elbowed my injured ribs.

"Ack!"

O-ow…my ribs.

"I-I think that proves my p-point."

"No it doesn't."

"I-I could always say more stuff to get another reaction out of you."

"Do you want more elbows to your already injured ribs?"

"N-no, but if it gets the truth out of you, then I'll take as many as I have to."

He turned and scowled at me, but I held his gaze with my own.

…

…

Qrow sighed. "Fine…I loved her."

He turned and took a sip of his flask before continuing.

"Summer…was an amazing woman. And a great partner."

The pain finally gone, I raised an eyebrow. "You two got partnered?"

"Heh, yup."

"So Taiyang and Raven were partnered with each other, then?"

He stared at me.

"Yes, I know about Tai and your sister. Please continue."

He rolled his eyes. "Right…well, the four of us were made into a team. Team STRQ. We were Beacon's best at the time."

He looked into his flask.

"Becoming partners makes people close. We get to know each other well, so we can trust and have each other's back."

He chuckled.

"To be honest, I thought Summer was a bit annoying, at first. Too cheerful, and always trying to do the right thing. After a while, I realized that… those her most endearing traits. And she helped change me for the better."

"Change you?" I asked.

He frowned. "…Yeah, I suppose you may as well know about that, huh?"

He sighed. "Raven and I…we're from a bandit tribe in Mistral."

…

…

"Bandits," I repeated.

"Yup."

"As in…outlaws and stuff?"

"Yup," he said again. "Murderers and thieves. That's all we were."

I just stared at the man as my mind processed that bit of information.

"…And you're _one_ of them?"

" _Used_ to be one of them, kid," Qrow emphasized. " _Used_ to be."

Huh…okay….

"Did you ever, um… _partake_ in any of these 'tribal activities'?"

"…I did."

He sighed. "Kid…I have regrets. I've taken stuff I shouldn't have, stuff that could've helped other's survive. And I've taken the lives of innocent people just trying to survive outside the Kingdoms. Simply because they were in our way. I was a different person back then. Believing that we were meant to survive because of a stupid mantra. The strong live, the weak die. That's what the tribe believed in, and it's what my sister and I believed and took to heart."

He sighed. "Raven and I had attended Beacon not to fight the Grimm, but so we could learn to kill Huntsman that the tribe may come across. I was different back then."

…So Qrow and Raven had less than noble intentions for going to Beacon…good to know, I guess.

Qrow chuckled. "But then Summer came along and changed my view on things. Made me see that what I did was wrong. Granted, it took until my second year for what she said to finally sink in, but better late than never, right?"

I gave a light shrug at that.

He chuckled. "Yeah."

"…So you fell for her after it sunk in?"

"A while after, yeah. She was an amazing woman. I know it, Tai knows it, and Ruby and Yang know it. Ask those two about it, and they'll go on and on about Summer being 'super mom'."

"…Was she?"

"Hell yeah."

Of course….

"So if you loved her, then did you two ever get together?"

I had a feeling about what the answer would be.

"No," he frowned.

Called it.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Well…she had a crush on Tai at the time."

Figures. Maybe Coeur making a joke about Tai and his appeal with the ladies isn't unfounded?

"Plus, I didn't think I deserved someone like Summer. Not with the blood that stained my hands."

"…Not to sound rude, but you still could've asked Summer out despite all that."

"Like I said before, I have regrets."

I pursed my lips. "So you never asked her out once?"

"I almost did. Twice, in fact."

I raised an eyebrow. "Almost?"

Qrow sighed. "The first was around the time Raven left."

Oh….

"I felt that I had atoned for all the bad things I've done, so I figured that I could ask Summer out. Maybe for a coffee or something. But then my sister left Tai and Yang alone and…Summer being Summer, she helped Tai out with Yang. I didn't want to ruin that, so I held off for a bit. But as Summer kept helping Tai, her old feelings for him came back, and Tai was starting to feel the same way."

"…You didn't try to say anything?"

"Again, I didn't want to mess things up. Tai had been in a bad place. The person he loved left him and their daughter alone. And thanks to Summer, he was starting to get back on his feet, and Yang had a mother-figure in her life."

"…But still-."

"And then when I decided to try and ask Summer out the second time, Tai got Summer pregnant."

"…Oh," was all I could say.

"Yeah, Summer said they were having a night to themselves after Yang finally went to sleep. They had a drink or two, and…the rest is history."

He sighed. "After they found out about the pregnancy, Tai took responsibility and asked Summer to marry him. Since her old feelings returned, she said yes. Seeing they were both happy, I kinda just…let her go."

…Wow, that's…poor Qrow. He never got to be with Summer….

"That sucks."

"Yyyyup."

I mean really, your best friend knocks up the girl you like and subsequently marries her after is…..

Wait a fucking minute!

"Ruby was an _accident_?!" I hissed.

He elbowed my ribs again.

"Ack!"

"Shut up!" he hissed back.

We both checked and saw that Ruby and Yang were too busy listening to Vert tell another of his stories, so it didn't seem like they heard us.

"She was _not_ an accident," he snarled quietly to me.

"Qrow, not to be insulting, but that's basically what you told me!"

He made to elbow me again, but I grabbed it before it connected. We struggled for a bit, me holding Qrow back and he trying to get to me.

An arrow flying between out faces and impacting the car stopped out little fight.

"I said I was a good shot!" Vert shouted before turning back to Yang and Ruby, continuing his story as though nothing had happened.

Qrow and I scooted away from the arrow, staying silent for a bit….

"Qrow-."

"Don't repeat it. I know it's true. I just don't like hearing it again."

"…Does Ruby know?"

"Nope. And neither does Yang, thank god. So don't say anything, got it?"

"Y-yeah, sure."

No way I'm dropping _that_ pipebomb on them.

"…You can at least say she was a _happy_ accident…right?"

He glared at me.

"Okay, fine. No using the word accident. Got it."

…

…

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry it didn't work out for you, Qrow."

"…Thanks."

"And sorry again for saying that stuff about you and Summer. It must've been hard to just let her go like that."

"It was."

I hesitantly pat his shoulder. He gave me a look, but didn't do anything further.

I think we made a sort of peace…maybe. We weren't fighting anymore, so there's that at least.

Still…that's a lot to process. Qrow and Raven being from a bandit tribe, both having done things immoral things, both joining Beacon for less-than-noble reasons, Qrow never getting the girl, and Ruby being a happy accident….

That can be processed later. For now, I would enjoy the small peace made.

Qrow took out his flask and drank from it….

He then offered it to me, not looking in my direction.

I stared at it…then took it from his hand and drank from it.

I let it leave my lips and sighed. "You're still an asshole."

"Same for you, kid."

We both stared ahead…then some chuckles left our lips.

Those chuckles soon turned into laughter.

Vert, Ruby and Yang seemed to hear our laughter, given they were smiling at us.

I handed the flask back to Qrow as my laughter subsided.

This was a nice moment. I honestly didn't see this coming.

Nothing could possibly ruin it.

"You know, they say that when you drink from the same spot of someone else's drink, you practically kissed that person."

…

…

My mouth set in a thin line as Qrow gagged and quickly began to clean the tip of his flask.

"Vert," I say evenly. "We were having a moment, and you ruined it."

Vert, now in front of us somehow, laughed. "That's what I'm here for!"

He had an evil glint in his eye. "Want me to make it worse?"

"I swear that if you do, I will-."

He turned back and shouted.

"HEY! THESE TWO KISSED!"

* * *

 _(Winter POV)_

Once again, I found myself standing up straight from my work.

…

…

To hell with it. Next time I see Qrow, he's a dead man.

Even if I don't know the reason for this anger towards the drunk.

* * *

 _(Neo POV)_

As Roman and I are waiting for the fire bitch and her cronies to show up, I suddenly sit up straight.

Roman raised an eyebrow. "Now what?"

…

…

 **I SUDDENLY WANT TO KILL THAT DRUNK I MENTIONED EARLIER, ONLY WITH** ** _EXTREME_** **PREJUDICE.**

Roman winced at my anger. "Well…may Oum have mercy on his soul, then."

That won't save whatever drunk pissed me off.

We went back to waiting for the fire bitch.

* * *

 _(Coco POV)_

After finally trying all my clothed and getting rid of all the embarrassment I felt earlier, I suddenly looked straight ahead.

…

…

"Mom?"

She poked her head through my door. "Yes, dear?"

"That feeling's back again. Only this time, I think it has to do with a drunk guy."

She raised an eyebrow. "You're angry at a drunk guy you don't even know?"

"Pretty much."

"…This is about your crush, isn't it?"

"DON'T START THAT AGAIN!"

* * *

 _(Velvet POV)_

After wrestling my mother, I continued looking over the documents.

I suddenly stare straight ahead.

…

…

"Mom?"

My mother appeared from around the corner. "Yes, dear?"

"That feeling's back again. Only this time, I think my anger's towards a drunk guy."

"You're angry at a drunk man for no reason?"

"Pretty much."

"…This is about your crush, isn't it?"

I immediately tackled my mother and wrestled with her.

* * *

 _(My POV)_

"WHAT?!" came Ruby and Yang's shout.

Goddamn it.

"WHAT?!"

That other shout…made my blood run cold.

I slowly turned my head to find three shocked people standing nearby.

Amber (who was currently glaring daggers at Qrow for some reason), Glynda….

And Violet.

"D-Daddy and the m-mean Huntsman… _T-TOGETHER_ -TOGETHER!"

Her brain literally shorted out, and she fainted.

Amber panicked and tried to bring my daughter back to the living.

Glynda was opening and closing her mouth, trying to make sense of all this.

Ruby and Yang continued to look between me and Qrow with equal degrees of shock.

And Vert just stood there with a big shit-eating grin on his face.

…

…

"You know what would be a _great_ bonding exercise, Qrow?" I ask evenly. "Killing Vert!"

I turned to him. "Wouldn't you agree?"

Qrow grinned maliciously. "Why yes…I think it would be."

The two of us slowly stood up, Qrow drawing his weapon and me drawing mine, reloading each with ammo.

Vert laughed. "Oh come now! It's just a bit of fun! Gotta keep the quota on trolling up, after all!"

We had our weapons aimed and ready.

"Besides, it's not like you two being together is wrong or anything. Love can exist between people of the same sex as well."

He looked up at the sky with pride. "That's how much society has grown throughout time."

We leaped at the old man with the rage of a thousand Yang's.

* * *

 **A/N: Did…Did Vert just suggest Colt/Qrow?**

…

…

 ***throws up in a toilet***

 **Ugh…okay, I'm good.**

 **So, that fight was interesting, eh? Got to hold my own for about…what? Three, five minutes? Not sure how fast time passes in a fight. He pretty much owned me afterwards, though.**

 **And in the end, we made peace with each other…he's still an asshole, though.**

 **Qrow: So are you.**

 **Screw you!**

 **Vert: Oh just shut up and kiss each other, already.**

 **Me and Qrow: NO!**

 **Ahem…anyway, I was originally going to have him beat me to near death. I'd be alright, but I would've had a black eye (and that's it, thanks to Aura healing the rest) for quite a while and would've needed to wear shades. Not to mention all the animosity that would follow.**

 **But…my writing didn't take me that way, so this is what came out instead.**

 **Even so, I like how this turned out. Hope you all did, too.**

 **Now then…I think it's time for an omake. Unfortunately, it's not the one you all are hoping for. Just something I thought up since last chapter.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Omake: Five And A Half Angry Women**

Qrow was making his way towards Ozpin's office to talk to the man.

Suddenly…he felt five dark presences nearby.

He clutched the grip of his weapon. What was this evil intent that surrounded him…and seemed to be directed towards him?

The five figured revealed themselves.

One he recognized as Winter.

The second was Amber.

The third was some short girl with multicolored hair and eyes.

The fourth was a girl with fashionable clothes and shades.

The last was a rabbit Faunus.

Qrow raised an eyebrow. "Can I help you five with something?"

Winter's glare was **_dark_**. "I hear you made a rather _nasty_ remark towards Colt."

"He did," Amber confirmed in a low tone. "Something about Colt being responsible for the death of his _entire_ village."

The short girl's hair covered her eyes.

 **NO ONE TALKS SHIT ABOUT OUR MAN.**

The fashion girl tilted her shades down, revealing evil brown eyes.

"And didn't he kiss out man, also?"

Amber nodded. "He did."

Qrow stuttered. "W-Wait, don't believe Vert! He was just making a joke!"

Velvet's bunny ears twitched in agitation. "I think this drunk needs to learn when mess with or step in a woman's territory. Don't you think, girls?"

The other girls nodded.

"We _couldn't_ agree more," Winter growled.

They drew their weapons.

Qrow stared blankly at the women before grinning.

"Alright," he said, drawing his weapon. "I can take you all on myself!"

"COME AT ME, BITCHES!"

* * *

 _(Two minutes later)_

Qrow lay beaten and broken at the feet of the five angry women.

"…You know, people always think that being called a _bitch_ is so negative. But frankly, I just think it shows how you're strong and confident and absolutely fucking terrifying- PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!"

The five women looked at each other, then back to the pathetic broken man before them.

"That's not for us to decide."

The five women stepped aside so that a _sixth_ made her presence known.

Qrow paled.

It was Violet.

And she was currently glaring at him.

He chuckled nervously. "Heh heh. Um, h-hey there kiddo! I, uh, I know I've been a bit 'm-mean' as of late, b-but that's just how I am! T-There's no need to go too f-far now, i-is there?"

She glared at him.

"I-I was just s-suspicious of your father is all. B-But not anymore! I b-believe him now! H-He's trustworthy! S-So please stop!"

Violet pursed her lips.

…

…

"No more being mean?"

Qrow nodded rapidly. "Y-Yes! I'll b-be a good S-Samaritan from now on!"

"And you'll troll Daddy next time you see him?"

"Y-Yes! I'll troll him!"

Violet stared down at him….

Then kicked his busted ribs.

"OW!"

She stepped back and beamed. "Okay, you're forgiven!"

She then gave a dark glare. "But I don't approve of this ship."

"N-No problem! That was Vert's fault!"

Amber hummed. "Then perhaps we need to pay Vert a visit next?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Vert felt a shiver go up his spine for some reason he couldn't fathom.

* * *

Violet shook her head. "Nope. He's like a grandpa to me. Besides, he was just trolling Daddy."

The other women gave looks of understanding.

"Ah yes," Winter said. "Trolling Colt is a must."

"Of course." (Amber)

"Duh." (Coco)

 **OBVIOUSLY.** (Neo)

"Definitely." (Velvet)

* * *

Meanwhile, Colt felt like screaming in frustration, but he didn't know why.

* * *

Violet beamed. "Okay! We're done here!"

The five and a half angry women left the broken man to his own devices.

…

…

Ozpin suddenly showed up.

"So, Qrow, what did we learn?"

Qrow coughed up blood.

"I thought so."

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah…that happened.**

 **Anyway, I made two references (one in the story, one in the omake) that I have not really explained. Whoever** ** _first_** **guesses** ** _both_** **references correctly via review or PM will get the following prize:**

 **Next omake will be based on the winner's choice in pairing from the story. Colt/Neo, Colt/Winter, Colt/Amber, Colt/Coco, Colt/Velvet. Hell, if you actually want Colt/Qrow (even though it's more of a joke than anything), then I'll do that as well. Not sure how, but I'll find a way.**

 **If you liked this and want to be kept up to date, be sure to follow and fav. Leave a review to tell me your thoughts. I'll be looking forward to them for this chapter.**

 **See you in the next update.**

 **LATERS!**


	21. Aftermath Arc: Chapter 21

**A/N: Welcome to another installment of My Turn!**

 **After watching the recent episode of Volume 4 on Rooster Teeth…I've decided that I'll be incorporating that season into this story. Nothing will change, really. Just some stuff will be added.**

 **Such as when I meet a certain person, I will refer to him/her as a little shit.**

 **I look forward to that.**

 **Anyway, last we left off Qrow and I busted up the club, made up, then tried to get revenge on Vert for suggesting Colt/Qrow….**

 **Oh right, and Ruby was a happy accident. How dark. ._.**

 **A bit of warning, A LOT happens in this final chapter, so prepare your brains for what may result in a mind-processing overload.**

 **ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY._

* * *

Agh…my head.

What the hell hit me?

I open my eyes to find myself…back in the Beacon infirmary….

What?

"Daddy?"

I turn at the sound of my daughter's voice. She's sitting on a chair next to the bed, giving me a look of concern.

"Violet? W-What happened?"

"You and the mean Huntsman never stood a chance."

Me and Qrow? What was she….

Oh, right. Qrow and I tried to get revenge on Vert.

Judging by the fact I'm in the Beacon infirmary again, I'd wager it didn't end well.

I groan and face the ceiling. "How bad was it?"

"Well, I was kinda out of it, but everyone else says neither of you were able to land a hit on Vert."

Ugh. Figures.

"It didn't help that the two of you had already beat each other up beforehand, not to mention the alcohol you drank finally kicked in during the fight."

That explains my aching headache.

"And Vert might have gotten a bit _too_ into the fight. Which is surprising since he had apparently beat up the owner of a bar and his two special guards.

Great, so much for avoiding any other collateral damage.

"When it comes to you, though, he only took you down in one blow to the head since you had already been hurt by the mean Huntsman."

I'm thankful for that, but still…goddamn it.

"Don't worry, Daddy! I kicked him in the shin and shamed him!"

I'll bet you did. Wish I had been conscious to see it.

I don't care who you are. My daughter will make you feel ashamed of yourself.

The only ones that wouldn't be affected by this would be the villains, of course….

Along with Raven.

And Ironwood.

Possibly CRDL.

Definitely Mr. Schnee.

Maybe Goodwitch and Ozpin.

Not to mention Qrow.

Not sure about Junior and the Twins….

Off topic.

I smile. "Good girl."

She giggled.

I look around the infirmary. "Where's everyone else?"

She pursed her lips. "Well, the mean Huntsman, Vert, Amber, and those other adults are talking to each other about something."

I'll wager everything I have that it has something to do with me.

"The two girls in red and yellow aren't here, since the mean Huntsman told them to go home and that he'd see then when he finished with his business."

She leaned towards me. "Did you know he was their _uncle_?"

I chuckled and booped her nose. "I might have known beforehand."

The perks of watching the show.

Violet crossed her arms and frowned. "How can a mean Huntsman like that be an uncle to those two? They're so nice!"

I raised an eyebrow. "You talked to them?"

"Oh yes! The one in yellow, Yang, is so cool! She has something called a motorcycle. I asked if I could have a ride on it, but the others made it clear that I needed to ask you."

She put on her puppy eyes. "So can I-?"

"No."

"But _why_?!"

"You will _never_ get on that deathtrap so long as I still breathe."

Violet huffed. "Meanie."

"I only care for your safety."

I don't care what people say about motorcycles. My daughter isn't getting on one if I have anything to say about it.

"Anyway, then I talked to the girl in red, Ruby…she's _really_ nice! Also, she likes talking about her weapon."

Really? I never would've guessed.

"Yang called it a weapon fetish, though, and Ruby got all angry."

She tilted her head. "What's a fetish?"

…

…

Yang, I'm gonna kill you.

"I'll tell you when you're older."

"But-."

"My word is law."

She pouted.

Seriously. I'm gonna shave Yang bald in her sleep if I ever get the chance. Consequences be damned.

"Oh yeah! I need to tell you something!"

Before I can ask what it is, Violet hugs me gently.

"It wasn't your fault."

…Huh?

"Come again?" I asked.

"The village…it wasn't your fault."

…

…

My eyes become glassy. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes I do, Daddy!"

She gave me a stern glare. "What happened wasn't your fault! Those meanies decided to be sore losers and do bad things!"

"Because _I_ crossed them!"

Violet flinched.

"It wasn't any of my business in the first place! I could've just sat back and done nothing! Everyone in the village would still be alive right now, and you and I would live peacefully in the village!"

Instead….

Men. Women… _children_.

Dead because of one simple decision on my part.

And now Violet, Vert and I lost the only home we had ever known. Not to mention that we were more than likely on Salem and Cinder's shit list.

Not only did I get a lot of people killed and made us homeless…I've put our lives in danger.

Father of the Year, ladies and gentlemen.

Violet remained silent for a moment.

…

…

"Then why?"

Violet frowned and crossed her arms. "Why save Amber, then?"

I turned my head to stare up at the ceiling.

"…I knew the attack was going to happen."

Violet made to say something.

"I'll explain that part later."

She closed her mouth and waited.

"Anyway, I knew that Amber was going to be attacked beforehand, and…I didn't think I could live with myself if I simply stayed home and ignored it."

Violet frowned. "You didn't want to let her die."

…Heh, and to think I accused Qrow of doing that, when _I_ could've very well done a couple days ago.

"Not just that," I continued. "But a lot of terrible things would've happened as a result. Granted, those terrible things may still occur, but saving Amber was the first step to preventing them."

What I planned to do after that…actually, I didn't really think that far ahead. I guess I figured that saving Amber would be it, and that the Ozluminati would be able to protect her further. I could stay out of it after that.

But now….

"What kind of terrible things?" Violet asked.

I frowned.

Beacon falling, a lot of people dying (I'm not naïve enough to believe that there were no casualties caused by the Grimm or the hacked robots), the kingdoms on the verge of war….

Still, was the price of preventing all that truly the lives of the people of my village?

I know war would cost more lives, but still….

I mean, what if a war _wouldn't_ have broken out? What if by the end of the series, Ruby and friends were able to stop Salem before an all-out war could break out?

Did I truly need to get involved in this nightmare?

"Daddy?"

I turn to Violet, who's giving me a concerned look.

I sigh. "Well…essentially, what happened to our village would've happened in Vale and Beacon, only on a larger scale."

Violet covered her mouth in shock.

"Yeah."

…

…

"You know," I say aloud. "A question's been nagging me ever since what happened to the village."

Violet paid attention.

"Was it fair that saving one life cost the lives of an entire village? Was it _right_?"

Violet looked down at her feet, silent.

Guess she didn't have an answer for this one. Not that I blame her….

"I told Amber it wasn't her fault," Violet finally said.

I turn my head to her to listen.

"Just because she was some magic lady, that doesn't mean that anything bad that happens around her is her fault."

I blinked.

Apparently, my daughter knows about Amber being a Maiden.

Wonderful.

"And that bad includes what happened to everyone at the village."

She looks up to me. "And you shouldn't have that blame on you, either."

"She's got a point there, kid."

We both turned to find Qrow in the doorway.

Violet immediately ran towards him and kicked him in the shin.

"Agh!"

"Meanie."

Violet walked back to my side, a frown on her face.

I'm having a hard time deciding whether to congratulate or reprimand her. I mean, this time it was a little uncalled for….

Eh, I'll just stay quiet about it.

Qrow rubbed his shin and stood back up.

"Ugh…anyway, what happened happened, kid. You can't do anything to change it. All you can do is remember them and move on."

I turned my gaze away. "It's not that simple."

Qrow grunted. "Believe me, I know. You think I was able to move on just like that when Summer died?"

"…No."

"Right. I was as torn about it as Taiyang when it happened, but I didn't break down like he did. Not that I completely blame him, since his first wife simply left him to raise Yang himself."

"Yeah…back to her bandit tribe, apparently."

Qrow raised an eyebrow. "What? Wasn't that in the 'show'?"

"No…maybe? I don't know. I only saw three volumes."

"Huh…guess you don't know everything about all of us. Huh, kid?"

"Guess not."

Violet had a cute confused look on her face. "What show are you two talking about?"

"Never you mind, Violet. I'll tell you later."

"But-."

"My word is law."

She pouted.

Qrow continued. "Right…anyway, the point I'm trying to make is that life isn't gonna be like the fairy tales. It's a mean son of a bitch-."

"SWEAR!"

Violet was suddenly in front of Qrow with a big jar in her hand that had "swear jar" written on it. She held it out to him.

"…You _can't_ be serious?"

"Just put a Lien in," I said. "She'll get it from you one way or the other."

He rolled his eyes, but put a Lien in the sweat jar.

"Thank you, meanie."

"Can you stop with that?"

"Nope."

She walked back to my side.

Qrow took a deep breath and let it out.

"Right…my point is that life hits hard-."

"But you've gotta be willing to take the hits, right?"

Qrow stared blankly. "What? Are you a mind reader, now?"

"No, just…something from a movie I saw."

Rocky Balboa was the shit.

"No one's gonna hit harder than life…but it ain't about how hard you can hit. It's about how hard you can _get_ hit and keep moving forward. How much you can take and keep moving forward."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Is that what you were gonna say?"

Qrow took a drink from his flask. "Sort of…you just made it sound better."

Damn right, it sounds better.

ROCKY! ROCKY! ROCKY! ROCKY!

"Also…you need to make sure your village didn't die in vain."

"…Huh?"

Qrow absentmindedly glanced into his flask. "We talked behind closed doors and decided that you need to be kept an eye on, just in case your story doesn't check out…which is debatable, to be honest."

…Eh, at least they're considering it.

"So, Ozpin's decided that you'll be Amber's personal bodyguard here at Beacon."

…

…

"I beg your pardon?" I asked, not sure if I heard him right.

He chuckled. "Yeah, I didn't believe it either, but that's the decision that was made."

I blinked.

So…I was supposed to guard the Fall Maiden against those that go after her….

"Is Ozpin _high_?"

Qrow shrugged. "Jury's out on that one. Who knows what's in that mug of his."

Son of a-.

I groaned. "I don't think I can handle that on my own."

"Technically, you won't. Ozpin and Glynda are here, and Vert and I have been made a part of the newly established 'Beacon Security'. Keep any outside forces out and make sure the 'brats' don't get too rowdy."

I suddenly felt bad for the students of Beacon, even CRDL, who will more than likely get on Vert's shit list when they start to bully Violet's older sister, Velvet….

Huh, now that I think about it, maybe I oughta say something to them beforehand?

Depends if I can find them.

"There's something else, but I'll leave that to Ozpin to tell you. Gotta head out."

Qrow made to turn…then stopped.

"By the way, remember when we talked about Raven?"

"Yeah?"

"…Expect a visit from her at some point."

With that, he left.

Violet turned to me. "Who's Raven, Daddy? And why do you look pale all of a sudden?"

I kept my gaze towards the ceiling as I began to sweat bullets.

Raven Branwen might visit me….

Oh fuck all kinds of duck.

Scratch a Hellsing Ultimate Abridged reference off the list.

"Am I interrupting a panic attack?"

I lifted my head to find Ozpin and Glynda enter the infirmary.

"N-No, just…thinking."

Ozpin hummed. "Well, I've come to make you an offer, Mr. Remington."

"…And that would be?"

"Well, originally I was going to have you be the youngest first-year student in the history of Beacon-."

Oh my god, I'm about to follow the stereotype of all (or most) self-insert or OC stories.

"But a smack from Goodwitch's whip-."

 **SMACK!**

"Er, riding crop, knocked some sense into me."

I blinked at the bump now forming on Ozpin's head. Glynda simply scowled and looked away.

Violet pointed at Ozpin. "You have a bump on your head."

"Yes, I'm well aware of that."

"…Can I touch it?"

"No."

Violet pouted.

Ozpin turned back to me. "Now, seeing as you're intended to guard Amber, and I intend for Amber to stay at Beacon rather than the city, you'll need to do something while here, so the students don't ask questions."

Okay…but what?

"Which is why I want to offer you a position here at Beacon as part of the new Beacon Security I've established."

…

…

"Is your coffee drugged?" I ask with a blank expression.

"I assure you Mr. Remington that I was of sound mind in coming to this decision."

"I can't keep kids in line!"

"You've done well with your daughter."

"That's different!"

"Besides, you won't be alone. Qrow, Vert, even Amber will be a part of it as well."

Wait, Amber…?

So, the guardee becomes the guard, while still being guarded…eh.

"Also, Vert suggested to us that you be an assistant to Goodwitch in combat class from time to time, being pit against the students."

Vert…what the fuck?

"In any case, I believe you have no alternative for you and your daughter."

…

"Mr. Remington," Ozpin sighed. "I'm essentially offering you a place for you and Ms. Scarlatina to stay with this position. I believe it's in your best interest to take it."

I lean my head back and stare at the ceiling….

"Who will head the security?"

Ozpin's lips twitched. "That…will remain a surprise."

Why do I have a bad feeling about that?

"…Can I think about it and give you an answer later?"

Ozpin nodded. "Of course. We'll leave you to your thoughts."

And with that, Ozpin and Glynda left.

…

…

"You're going to guard the magic lady?" Violet asked.

I sighed. "Apparently so."

"…Eeeeeeeeeeeeee! This is just like in the fairy tales!"

What?

"A guardian falling in love with the one he guards!"

…WHAT?!

"T-That's not what's happening!"

Violet sighed. "I suppose."

Wait, she gave up that easily?

"Besides, that mean Huntsman said that you apparently punched him in Winter's honor a couple of times!"

GODDAMN IT, QROW!

"But then Vert said you ran into that ice cream lady and 'had fun' as he put it."

VEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRT!

Violet cupped her cheeks in awe. "Am I getting _three_ mommies?!"

I think I had a brief heart attack.

"Maybe even _five_ since Coco and my sister go here!"

I nearly fainted….

But being reminded of those five made me remember something.

"Speaking of them," I said evenly. "Vert told me something rather interesting when we were out."

Violet tilted her head. "What was it?"

"That _you_ were the one that starting that betting pool to begin with."

…

…

Violet began to sweat bullets. "U-Um, I er-."

I pulled out The Claw. "I'm giving you a five second head start."

"EEP!"

Violet ran out of the infirmary.

…

…

…

…

…

Time's up.

"VIOLET, GET BACK HERE AND FEEL MY WRATH!"

Ignoring my injuries, I ran after the little demon in disguise.

* * *

 _(Amber POV)_

I sat out in the courtyard, gathering my thoughts.

So…the man who saved me is now going to be my bodyguard.

I wonder how Colt will take it.

"EEP!"

Violet suddenly ran past me.

"What the-?"

"V-VIOLET! G-GET BACK HERE!"

I turned to find the man I was thinking about (not in _that_ way!) stumbling towards my area, his hand raised as The Claw. He stopped short and clutched his ribs.

"O-Ow…this was a terrible idea."

"Colt?"

Said man turned to me, then smiled sheepishly.

"H-Hey, Amber. H-How's it- ow."

He clutched his ribs again.

I quickly got up and moved towards him. I dragged him back to the bench to sit down.

"T-Thanks."

"No problem."

We sat there in silence….

"So," I began. "Any reason for chasing your daughter around with The Claw?"

"She's a little demon in the guise of an adorable little girl."

"…Okay then."

Shaking his head, Colt turned to me. "But anyway…am I really going to be your bodyguard?"

"Pretty much."

"…Well, you're screwed."

I elbowed his ribs.

"Ow!"

I rolled my eyes. "Don't be such a baby. Also, don't put yourself down like that."

He rubbed his ribs. "Right, right…besides, at least I won't really be alone. Ozpin, Glynda, especially Vert."

There's also the fact this is a school filled with students training to be Huntsman and Huntresses, not to mention being in the Beacon's new security detail.

Combine all of that, and I could practically be untouchable.

I won't be letting my guard down, though.

"Did Ozpin offer you a position at Beacon like me?"

He nodded. "Yup. I'm basically supposed to keep kids in line, while guarding against outside forces."

Colt sighed. "Those students are screwed."

I elbowed him again.

"Ow! Why?!"

"You're putting yourself down, again," I glared. "And besides, Qrow, Vert and I will be helping you as well, remember?"

"But even so…I can't do any of this! Guard you, keep hormonal super-powered teenagers in line, protect against whatever may come. I'm in over my head here!

He slumped. "Just like when I decided to save you from those three. And look what _that_ got me."

…

…

Well, they say that changing the topic usually helps….

"You know, I had told Violet that what happened to your village was my fault."

Colt flinched. "…L-Look, I don't blame you for what happened, and you shouldn't either."

"It's okay."

He turned to me, to which I only smiled.

"Your daughter has a mature way with words for someone her age."

Colt crossed his arms. "Yeah…maybe I raised her a bit _too_ well."

I laughed. "I think you did fine."

I looked down at my hands. "Anyway…I also said that I consider these powers a curse."

"Really?" he asked, surprised at my statement.

"Yeah," I frowned. "Having to move from place to place in Vytal, evading anyone that might be after me for my powers, constantly guarded…a Maiden's life isn't like in the fairy tale, that's for sure."

I clenched my fists. "And in all honesty…I'm afraid what happened to your village will happen again. How many lives need to be sacrificed just so that I can continue to live?"

I snarled. "It's just not fair!"

…

…

I suddenly felt arms wrap around me.

Colt was hugging me.

I blushed. "W-What are you-?"

"Life's not fair."

I paused as he let go, much to my confusing sadness. He cleared his throat and appeared to be hiding a blush.

"Qrow told me as much. I'll still be completely wrecked after what happened, but…I'm gonna move on. Or _try_ too, anyway. Getting over something like this won't be easy."

It never is.

"Not sure if I'll really be able to get over it at all, if I'm honest."

I wouldn't blame you.

"But…the least I can do is make sure they didn't die in vain."

He clenched his fists. "Cinder and Salem…I may be on their shit list, but those two are on _my_ shit list. I won't let them get away with this."

He grit his teeth. "I may be in over my head here, but somehow, some way…they'll get what's coming to them. Whether it's by my own hand or someone else's doesn't matter."

I let a small smile form. "Well…at least I know you haven't given up."

"I can't afford to."

Colt held his hands together. "I've got a daughter to protect after all."

My face fell.

Right…Violet.

She didn't deserve to be a part of this, whether it's indirect or otherwise.

"Gotta protect you as well."

I gave him a surprised look at that.

"Don't get me wrong, you're ironically both the first _and_ last person that needs protecting."

He sighed. "But the life you're living right now…isn't one that should be forced on anyone. You didn't choose to hold this power, after all."

He gave me a determined look. "So, I'm going to make sure that you get to live the life you want. I'll stop them somehow, and you won't be dying anytime soon."

I just stare at him with my mouth agape, and he falters and looks back down with a light blush.

"I-I mean, again, I'm in over my head, but…I-I'll try my best."

…

…

I wrapped my arms around his neck. "T-Thank you. That means a lot."

Colt stuttered. "Er, y-yes. Um, right. I, er…w-well-."

I let out a giggle. "Didn't you just hug me a moment ago?"

"T-That was different!" he defended. "I-I didn't know how else to make you feel better. This is _y-you_ hugging _m-me_!"

I smirked. "Good to know you get flustered easily around girls. That's good ammo for future trolling."

Colt went stiff. "…Goddamn it."

I laughed and let go of him.

"Still…thanks. That made me feel better."

He cleared his throat. "Er, n-no problem."

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Startled, we both turned to the sudden squeal to find Violet with an excited look.

"Just like I thought! The guardian falling for the one he guards!"

She cupped her chin. "This will certainly be quite the competition, considering the other four gir-."

"Violet."

The young bunny Faunus froze at her father's tone.

"I still need to get you."

…

…

Violet immediately scampered away.

"GET BACK HERE!"

Colt jumped from beside me and chased after his daughter with the Claw out.

"NO ONE ESCAPES THE CLAW!"

I simply watched them in amusement until they disappeared from sight.

" _My Daddy's a nice man."_

…

" _Gotta protect you as well."_

…

" _So, I'm going to make sure you get to live the life you want."_

…

" _I-I mean, again, I'm in over my head, but…I-I'll try my best."_

…

"… _everyone deserves a special someone."_

…

…

…

I smiled a warm smile, a warmth filling my cheeks and stomach.

I said before it wouldn't work out.

But maybe…just _maybe_ ….

* * *

 _(My POV)_

After finally catching Violet and giving her a good scolding, I managed to find Ozpin about to step into a Bullhead.

"Hey, Ozpin?"

The man turned to me. "Ah, Mr. Remington. I didn't expect to see you so soon."

Of course he expected me.

"Yeah, well…a lot happened."

He fully turned to me and hummed. "So, have you come to a decision, then?"

I nodded. "Yeah…I'll take your offer."

Ozpin smirked. "Excellent. Now, there isn't a standard uniform for security, so it's in your best interest to wear something other than your current attire."

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing now?"

"While it is certainly alright for going about the city, it doesn't fit in with a security detail, so you should try to wear a different attire."

…

…

"I'll see what I can do," I finally said with a nod.

"Wonderful," Ozpin said. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some personal matters to attend to."

With that, he stepped on the Bullhead, the vehicle taking off a moment later.

I pursed my lips. Wonder where he's off too?

…Eh, it's none of my business.

"Colt."

I turned to find Vert walking up beside me.

"Hey, Vert."

He nodded. "So…no hard feelings about knocking you out?"

"…Yeah, sure. Why not?"

I'm getting him back one day.

"Great! So, I take it you heard the news?"

I nodded. "Yeah…to quote someone I've met, this will be an…interesting year."

Vert chuckled. "Of course it will, cause _we'll_ be there."

"…By the way, _why_ am I gonna be pit against the students?"

"It's part of your training. I won't have the time to train you as much as I'd like since I gotta deal with the brats here at Beacon. And not just as security either. Might be asked to be an emergency substitute professor, too."

He gave an annoyed sigh. "Damn brats will definitely give me a headache."

Given Vert's temperament, that's more than likely to happen.

"Also, I've decided to train another student alongside you. Someone who will make a great training partner for you."

I was almost afraid to ask.

"…Who?"

"Amber, of course!"

…What?

"Given she's supposed to be a very powerful woman, yet still got taken down buy three people, it makes sense to give her some training from yours truly."

…I can't fault him there.

"Besides, you'd be sparring with the Fall Maiden herself…you can't get any better training than that!"

Fighting Amber when she has her full powers….

I suddenly feel the need to say something.

"Now, hold on a minu-."

A familiar voice interrupts me.

"TRAINING BEGINS NOW!"

"Wha-?"

 **POW!**

I was suddenly floored by the impact of a staff. I simply laid their as both Vert and Amber stared down at me.

"You weren't ready," Amber said, shaking her head in mock disappointment.

"I could've told you that," Vert chimed in with a chuckle.

I think I just got trolled, and with an unintended DBZ Abridged reference no less….

I groan. "Screw you, guys."

They both let out laughter, something that nearly escaped my lips if I'm being honest.

Vert, Violet, and I at Beacon….

Can it get any _more_ interesting than that?

* * *

 _(Winter POV)_

I was currently standing at attention in front of General Ironwood.

He had called me for an important mission, one that was classified.

I had a fondness for those types of missions. They were always more challenging than the unclassified ones.

"Winter," Ironwood began. "I've called you here to assign you a long-term mission."

Long-term? That certainly was a surprise. She hadn't had one of those in over a year.

"How long-term?" I inquired.

Ironwood's brow furrowed. "It will be…indefinitely."

…Huh, that's a first.

"You will be stationed at Beacon Academy until I see fit that you no longer need to be there."

Beacon Academy? Why, Weiss was attending that school this year!

I haven't seen her in a while….

This is certainly a nice surprise.

"For what reason will I be there, if I may ask?"

Ironwood pursed his lips. "There is a man guarding an individual of extreme importance. Despite 'trusting' him with this, he is highly suspicious in that he has knowledge that he shouldn't."

He pulled out two files as he continued. "While the man has given us an explanation as to why, it's made us skeptical of his…higher faculties."

So the man is supposedly crazy?

"While Ozpin is giving him the benefit of the doubt, I'd prefer it if this man were watched more closely."

He handed me both files. "I believe you were briefly acquainted with this man before."

I have?

I took note of the name on each file: Amber Autumn and….

Colt Remington?

Wait… _that_ Colt Remington?

I opened the file to find a picture….

Yes, it was him.

"Sir, why does this picture show him like he had just gotten into a fight?"

"He had. With Qrow no less."

…

…

Is this why I suddenly felt like killing Qrow more so than usual?

"In any case," Ironwood continued. "You will be there under the guise of heading the new Beacon Security, where you'll have Colt and Amber as a part of it. Vert Bowman will also be in your unit as well.

That man was there as well?

"If I may ask, sir, what are Colt and Vert doing at Beacon?"

Ironwood was silent….

"That's not my place to say. The reason is in Colt's file if you wish to read it later."

I'll be sure to do that.

I quickly opened the file on Amber Autumn, the one Colt would apparently be guarding. I gaze at her picture and…huh.

What's this feeling I have within me? I just started having it when I learned Colt would be guarding this woman, implying he'd be around her a lot….

It's probably nothing.

"Why is most of the information on here redacted?"

Ironwood sighed. "Winter…this woman is extremely important. That is all you need to know."

He gave me a reassuring look. "Depending on what occurs from now on, you may be let in on some sensitive information. Until then, I ask that you follow orders without question."

…

…

I nodded and saluted. "Yes, sir."

"Excellent. Carry on, then."

I left with the files.

As I walked down the hallway, I gazed at the picture of Colt and smiled.

It _had_ been two years, after all.

It would be…wonderful to speak to him again….

And see the look on his face once I reminded him that he destroyed Atlas Military property.

* * *

 _(Coco POV)_

I was laying on my bed, listening to some music I had downloaded on my Scroll….

Which means I didn't hear my mom come in.

She appeared above me and gestured to her ear.

I removed my headphones. "What?"

"Professor Ozpin is here to see you."

Wait, what?

I quickly sat up, got in my usual clothing, and made my way downstairs.

As I reached the bottom of the steps, I found Ozpin sitting on the couch.

"Professor?"

He smiled. "Good evening, Miss Adel. I hope I haven't come at a bad time?"

"N-No, it's just…why are you here?"

Ozpin turned serious. "Well, I'm here to ask of you to partake in a little task this year at Beacon."

"And that is?"

"…I believe you are familiar with a Colt Remington?"

I froze for a moment….

COLT!

"I am," I grinned. "What about him?"

"Well…you'll be seeing him around Beacon Academy, as he will be a part of the new Beacon Security that has recently been established."

…What?

He was a farmer the last time I saw him. How the hell did he get a job at Beacon? As part of a security detail no less?

"You may also see him from time to time assisting Professor Goodwitch in Combat class."

…So, I have the chance to get up close and personal with Colt?

I grinned and licked my lips.

Perfect.

Ozpin continued. "The reason I'm telling you this is that, seeing as you and your team are familiar with him, I ask that you…keep an eye on him."

"…Why?" I asked.

"Well…he's shown himself to be a highly suspicious character. He's given an explanation that is…rather unorthodox and unbelievable. I've given him a chance to prove otherwise in offering him a place at Beacon, but it would be prudent if someone he knew and trusted were to keep an eye on him."

So, I'm essentially supposed to spy on champ….

This could be fun.

"Alright," I said. "I can do that."

"Thank you, Miss Adel," Ozpin nodded. "Now, I intend to inform Miss Scarlatina of this as well, so-."

"Actually," I interrupted. "I can tell her for you if you want. I have her number, and she should still be up right now."

Especially if she's still dealing with that legal crap.

Ozpin smiled. "That would actually be alright."

"Great."

Ozpin stood up and moved to the door.

He stopped and turned to me. "By the way…if you could keep this between you and Miss Scarlatina and not involve your respective partners, then that would be swell."

He opened the door and stepped out.

"I hope you enjoy your second year at Beacon, Miss Adel."

The door closed, leaving me to my thoughts….

Seeing Colt again, having to spy on him, maybe even flirt a little.

Yup, I was going to enjoy this year.

* * *

 _(Velvet POV)_

I sat at the desk in my room, staring down at the legal documents before me….

I can't believe it. I actually did it.

All that work finally paid off!

My Scroll ringing interrupted my thoughts.

I pulled it out to find that Coco was calling me.

I answered. "Coco? What is it?"

"Hey Velvs!" she greeted. "I was calling to tell you that Ozpin visited me."

…

…

I deadpanned. "Congratulations, Coco. You've become the first student to get in trouble _before_ the school year even starts."

"That's not why he came to visit! Also, do you really have that little faith in me~?"

"Yes."

"…How are we friends again?"

" _You_ were the outgoing one of the four of us, remember?"

"…Oh yeah."

We both shared a laugh at the memories. We were hardly a cohesive unit at first, but Coco's personality brought us all out of our shells and helped form the bonds we have now.

"So why _did_ Ozpin visit you?" I asked.

"…Oh yeah, you remember Colt, right?"

I can't exactly forget the man who adopted my little sister.

"Yeah, what about him?"

"Well, it turns out he's going to be working at Beacon as part of a new security detail."

That…actually surprised me.

How did he get from farmer to security detail?

"Oh yeah, we might see him from time to time assisting Goodwitch in Combat Class, meaning the two of us get to get up close and personal with him!"

I blushed.

Oh boy. I now pitied Colt….

W-When it comes to Coco! Y-Yeah! I would never try to get up close to him!

Y-Yeah….

"Why did Ozpin need to tell you of this personally?" I asked, dispelling those thoughts.

Coco hummed. "Well…apparently the Headmaster thinks Colt is a suspicious character."

…That's not something I want to hear about the man who's raising my sister.

"You and I are supposed to keep an eye on him just in case, without telling Fox or Yatsu."

"…Coco?"

"Yeah?"

"You don't think that Colt…could be _bad_ …right?"

Coco was silent for a moment.

"…This is about Violet, isn't it?"

My hands clenched into fists.

"Look, I wouldn't worry about it too much. From what Ozpin said and the way he said it, I think he doesn't believe Colt to be like that. I think this is more of a precaution than anything."

But still…if he's right, and Violet is with that man….

"Velvet."

I snapped out of it. "Y-Yes?"

You and I met Colt, remember? Did he really seem like a suspicious character to you?"

"…No?"

"Then there's nothing to worry about," Coco assured. "Besides, we'll be keeping an eye on him anyway, so if Ozpin's suspicion is correct, we'll act. But I don't think that will happen."

I stared down at the legal documents on my desk….

"Yeah, I guess."

"Great! Well, I gotta go. Talk to you later, Velvs!"

Coco hung up.

I set my Scroll down and let my mind wander….

I grabbed the legal documents and placed them carefully in the folder.

Well, either way, I'd be seeing Colt again….

And I'm afraid I've got a bit of bad news for him.

I won't be feeling great when he learns of what I was able to accomplish.

* * *

 _(Neo POV)_

FINALLY! Everyone was here!

Although…the fire bitch didn't look too well.

The pulsing black veins on her right hand were an indicator of that much.

"Er, Cinder?" Roman asked slowly. "W-What's with your ha-?"

" _ **IT'S FINE!**_ "

Everyone, even me and Adam Taurus, flinched at the sudden demonic voice.

Cinder cleared her throat. "Ahem…it's fine. On to business."

I was actually nervous right now.

"Now, it has come to our attention that a man by the name of Colt Remington has chosen to stand in the way of our plans."

…What?

Adam humphed. "It appears Fenrir wasn't enough to finish the damn human."

Cinder nodded. "Agreed. This man has stood against me twice now."

Cinder gazed at her wounded (and possibly infected) hand. "He's even _marked_ me."

My eyes widened.

Colt was able to hurt _Cinder_ of all people?!

Roman scoffed. "Wow, couldn't even handle some village person. That certainly says much about you, doesn't it?"

Cinder gave him a look that could kill. "He had an Aura-piercing weapon."

That brought us to a deathly silence….

A-Aura piercing?!

Roman whistled. "Wow, that's…those haven't been seen out in the open in ages. Hardly anyone has one in secret."

He cupped his chin. "I wonder how much that would sell in the black market."

Probably in the hundreds of thousands. Maybe even a million!

Adam scoffed. "Well, if you want this man out of the way, give an anonymous tip to the police about this man wielding this weapon. That will certainly settle this issue."

Cinder shook her head. "I've considered that. But with Ozpin backing him, there's a chance he'll only receive a light punishment rather than be taken out of the equation."

Roman raised an eyebrow. "And what makes you think that Ozpin would help a man who was more than likely a farmer?"

"Because Colt has no choice."

Everyone raised an eyebrow as she continued.

"In interfering with my plans, Colt has crossed me _and_ a benefactor of mine. And my benefactor is not someone who should be crossed. And seeing as he escaped on a Beacon Bullhead, and the woman he saved from us is to be guarded under Ozpin, it is safe to assume that Colt will want to seek refuge in Beacon, where he hopes we can't reach him… _or_ his daughter."

My mind began to wander to what Colt said when I ran into him.

 _"…Everyone in my village is dead."_

 _"I made a decision to save this girl from a group of assailants, and they didn't take too kindly to me intervening. They came back with some extra hands and attacked my village. We pulled through…but then the Grimm showed up."_

 _"They numbered in the hundreds and swarmed the village. Me, Vert, and my daughter were the only survivors."_

 _"Still…one decision got my village killed."_

…

…

I gave a harsh (yet discreet) glare towards the fire bitch.

She's the one. She and her two lackies were the group of assailants.

I glance towards Adam.

And those extra hands…the White Fang.

I was torn at the moment. On the one hand, Colt should've known better than to cross the fire bitch. This meant that he was supposed to be my enemy.

On the other hand…this bitch is the reason Colt is depressed.

This bitch, who I'm forced to work for since neither me nor Roman can really stand up to her, who intends to bring down Beacon and ruin Vale.

Talk about being caught between a rock and a hard place.

Still, this is the card that's been played, and I intend to see it through….

Though maybe I can make it so that neither Colt nor his daughter are a casualty?

No…Cinder is intent on removing Colt from the playing field. And crossing her isn't in my or Roman's best interests.

…Would warning him without her knowing be acceptable?

"Now," Cinder continued. "Colt and his daughter, along with possibly Vert Bowman, will be in Beacon along with the woman I'm aft-."

"Hold on," Roman interrupted. "…You mean _that_ Vert Bowman?"

Cinder narrowed her eyes. "Yes…what of it?"

Roman shook his head in wonder. "It's funny. That old man was at Junior's earlier when I arrived there."

Cinder's glare was deadly. " _What?!_ "

Roman raised his hands in defense. "Now, now! Had I known beforehand, I would've taken him out easy!"

 **WEREN'T YOU ALL ABOUT GETTING OUT OF THERE QUICKLY BEFORE HE NOTICED YOU?**

Roman deadpanned at me. "…Shut up."

Tee hee!

Cinder stepped forward. "Was there another man there with Vert? Brown hair, dark green eyes, dressed in outdoor clothing?"

Roman hummed. "Not sure. I had sent Neo to watch the old man."

He turned to me. "Did you see this other man, Neo?"

…

…

I could just say "no". I really could.

…

…

 **I DID.**

I was very reluctant in revealing this next part, but if I played this right, and Cinder had the thought I hope she would think, then this could work out well.

 **IT'S FUNNY. I ACTUALLY KNOW COLT REMINGTON.**

Cinder's reaction was priceless.

"…Is that so?" she inquired lowly.

 **YEAH. I MET HIM ABOUT THREE YEARS AGO, THEN WE MET AGAIN BACK AT THE CLUB AND GOT CAUGHT UP.**

I smirked.

 **I KNEW YOU COULD BRING A MAN TO HIS KNEES IN TEARS, BUT DAMN!**

Actually, I was furious at the fire bitch for depressing Colt, but I kept that to myself.

Cinder rubbed her chin in thought. "…Would you say that Colt _trusts_ you?"

I had to actually think about that.

…

…

 **YES.**

At least, I think he does. At the very least, he may want to cash in that card for another lap dance.

I could see Cinder's mind working out something. Hopefully, it's what I think it is….

"Very well," Cinder said. "You have a new assignment, then."

Bingo.

"You will find a way to infiltrate Beacon Academy and keep tabs on Colt Remington. And when I find that he can no longer be allowed to live…eliminate him. And bring me that Aura-piercing knife."

I frowned.

Killing Colt….

I smirked.

 **ALRIGHT.**

Colt…you've found yourself stuck between a rock and a hard place, just like me.

Now we see how this all turns out.

But hey…at least we'll be seeing each other more often.

I licked my lips in anticipation.

* * *

 _(Cinder POV)_

After the meeting, I stared at my injured and infected hand.

That man… _ **he**_ did this.

Stabbing through the small creature while in my hand got some of its blood in my veins.

And the after effects were apparent.

At first, I thought it would be incapacitating, even fatal, but Salem has assured me otherwise.

Something is happening to me…and it's giving me power over time.

Combine whatever power I get with the Fall Maiden's, and I'll be the ultimate weapon.

Colt…you don't know what you've created.

What's more, you've marked me. No man can claim this other than you.

It's _**infuriating**_. To think a man so _**enticing**_ could do this to-.

I blinked. Where did that last thought come from?

"Cinder."

I turned to find Adam Taurus walking towards me.

"Yes?"

He stopped a few feet away from me. "…If you wish for Colt Remington to no longer interfere, then I have an idea."

My eyes narrowed. "…Go on."

"Well…you know Fenrir Azul? The man we tasked with killing Colt?"

"Yes," I said uncaringly. "Fenrir is more than likely dead since Colt is still alive."

Adam nodded. "Indeed. Now for what I'm suggesting…Fenrir had a brother."

I raised an eyebrow.

"An _older_ brother."

My other eyebrow raises.

"A brother who is still alive, in the White Fang, _and_ cared deeply for Fenrir."

…

…

I grinned maliciously. "Well then…I suppose it's only proper that we inform this man of his younger brother's untimely demise."

Adam smirked. "Of course. And what he should do with the knowledge of who killed his brother could only benefit us."

"Indeed."

Oh Colt…you've brought more than Salem's and my own wrath down upon you.

I clenched my infected hand.

You wanted to help…but all you've done is make things worse.

And should you somehow survive Neo and what Adam has planned, then I will _personally_ see to your demise.

I will stare into your infuriating, disgusting, _**gorgeous**_ dark green eyes as I bring my blade down upon you after having _**taken your body for myself**_ -.

I blinked.

Wait…what?

* * *

 _(? POV)_

My tongue flicked out like a lizard as my tail slithered across the floor.

Then again…I am a _Lizard_ Faunus after all.

I stared at my scaly clawed hand.

It's funny…the men in my side family were unlucky enough to look more animal then human. Which lead to us being discriminated against more than other Faunus.

Still, we bore it so that those disgusting humans would draw more attention to us while the other Faunus escaped the abuse.

My brother, Fenrir, was always a target of discrimination in the town we lived in. I simply had to show up, and all that rage and abuse was directed towards me, while my brother slipped away quietly.

It's no wonder he followed me when I joined the White Fang after our parent's deaths at the hands of humans.

I wonder how he's doing in prison? I always asked that I be allowed to break him out, but I was always turned down.

 **BRRRING! BRRRING!**

I meticulously brought out my Scroll and answered.

"Reptile," came Adam's voice.

I still don't know why my parents chose to name me that. Just because you pronounce the last part of that name differently doesn't stop others from ridiculing it.

So many years of ridicule….

"Yes, Adam?"

"I'm afraid I have some bad news for you."

I waited for him to continue.

"Your brother, Fenrir, had escaped the Atlas prison and found the base camp I was stationed at."

Fenrir escaped? He's more resourceful than I realized.

"We had decided that we were to raid a village for a high priority target, and Fenrir chose to tag along, if only to get revenge on the man who put him in prison to begin with."

Yes…we had never found out who the man was that did this to my brother.

It irked me _greatly_.

"Long story short, the raid was a failure, and Fenrir…was a casualty."

…

…

"I see," I hissed lowly.

"Yes, and the man responsible for his death, the one who put Fenrir in prison…is known as Colt Remington."

My eyes dilated as my tongue flicked out.

At last…I had a name.

"If you wish to know more, then you will meet with me at a later date of my choosing. All will be revealed then."

The Scroll hung up, and I was left to my silence.

…

…

I grabbed a table and threw it to the wall in a rage, smashing it to pieces.

My brother…dead.

Colt Remington…you've made a _powerful_ enemy this day.

You will know what a man will do to avenge his brother.

I will see you _suffer_ at my hands.

I will break you, kill any that are close to you. Watch you break down mentally as you lay on the ground, broken and beaten.

Only after all that…will I allow you to die.

* * *

 **A/N: …SO! Everyone alright? Was all of this processed?**

 **And to think you still have the omake to look forward to…more on that in a bit.**

 **Anyway, I'm going to be Amber's bodyguard, and she and I will be in the guise of security officers in the newly established Beacon Security (headed by Winter Schnee), alongside Vert and Qrow.**

 **That'll be fun.**

 **Anyway, on to another matter…did I just write it so that all five girls in the betting pool are in the same place as me?**

… **Fuck.**

 **Oh well, I'm sure my sanity will survive…hopefully.**

 **Oh, and a new character in the form of Reptile Azul (pronounced like the Mortal Kombat character), older brother to Fenrir Azul, who I killed some time ago….**

 ***gulps***

 **Reptile is mostly more animal looking. Scaly, claws, a flicking tongue, a tail. He's sort of like Spider-Man's enemy, the Lizard, only his head is still human-like…somewhat. Again, scaly. And his voice is similar to that of Toffee from Star vs. The Forces of Evil.**

 **And as for Cinder…I feel as though stabbing the bug through her hand wasn't a good idea. And those thoughts make me a bit worried….**

 **Eh, it's probably nothing.**

 **Hope the shippers of Colt/Amber enjoyed what I wrote there in the chapter. No, that's not the confirmed pairing. The other ladies will get their moments.**

 **Now…I messed up a bit in that mystery reference in the last chapter. It was supposed to be a reference to the fight between Piccolo and Android 17 in DBZ Abridged, specifically where they kept hitting each other in the same spot repeatedly, then 18 comments that this fight got dumber….**

 **Yeah, that's my bad. I'll fix it later.**

 **However…only** _ **one**_ **of you bothered to give an answer on the second reference, which was in the omake of the last chapter. And since there needs to be a winner….**

 **Shout out to KrossPhelps, cause he guessed it right! It was a reference to SAO Abridged (specifically episode 9) from Something Witty Entertainment. If for some reason any of you haven't seen this abridged series…what the fuck?**

 **Anyway, here's the omake based on the winner's choice of pairing!**

* * *

 **Omake: About Last Night….**

I woke up in a daze.

My eyes were blurry, and…I feel like I just went through a workout involving my lower body.

Man…what the hell happened last night?

I slowly sat up and rubbed my eyes of the blurriness. Clear of it, I gazed around to find I was in my assigned room at Beacon.

My clothes were thrown about, as well as someone else's.

I pulled on a pair of boxers, then moved towards the unknown clothing.

First was a pink bra…okay, just set that down.

Next, was a pair of pink lacy panties?

…

…

Y-You know, I-I should probably hold on to these. Y-You know? For research purposes?

Yeah.

Keeping a firm grip, I searched the other clothing to find a white jacket, brown pants, heeled boots, and….

I paled.

A _very_ familiar looking umbrella.

A soft moan entered my ears.

The moan…of a woman.

Slowly, I turned back to my bed to find it still occupied.

Something beneath the covers moved, and I caught the sight of multicolored hair.

…No. T-There's no way.

A figure sat up.

My eyes instantly trailed to the naked breasts out on full display. They were perky, with pink dots to indicate the nipples.

I licked my lips

Snapping fingers brought me out of my stupor, and I raised my gaze to see multicolored eyes….

"N-Neo?!"

Said diminutive woman smirked at me.

 **SHEESH, DON'T STARE AT THEM SO MUCH. YOU GOT ENOUGH OF A LOOK LAST NIGHT.**

Last night….

 **YOU CAN KEEP THOSE IF YOU WANT. CALL IT A SOUVENIR.**

I gazed at the naked woman, then the panties, the naked woman again, then my state of undress.

…

…

W-Well, m-maybe this isn't w-what it looks like? S-Sometimes I blow things out of p-proportion.

"N-Neo?" I asked slowly. "W-What happened last night?"

Neo put a finger to her chin.

 **WELL, WE** _ **DID**_ **DRINK A LOT LAST NIGHT.**

Oh god.

 _ **YOU**_ **MORE THAN ME.**

P-Please don't tell me that Neo and I-.

 **TO PUT IT SIMPLY.**

D-Did I lose my vir…vir…virgi-.

Neo gave a sultry grin.

 **I MADE A** _ **MAN**_ **OUT OF YOU LAST NIGHT.**

I fainted on the spot.

* * *

 **A/N: Well…that happened.**

 **To the reviewer that wanted me to bang Neo…there. It happened. It was off screen, and it's non-canon to the story, but it happened.**

 **I suddenly feel the need to be fair to the other girls, so the next few omakes will probably involve the other ships.**

 **Except Qrow, that ship was a joke….**

 **Unless you all want me to, in which case…maybe.**

 **No promises.**

 **Oh yeah! Before I forget, I have officially decided on a theme song for myself….**

" **Metalingus" by Alter Bridge.**

 **After listening to the lyrics, I realize that it mostly applies to me and what's happened up till this point, then moving forward.**

 **By the way…I didn't have it as an option here, but what would you guys think about Violet have some form of role in the Beacon Security?**

 **If you all liked this and want to be kept up to date, be sure to follow and fav. Leave a review to tell me what you thought.**

 **See you in the Pre-Beacon Arc!**

 **LATERS!**


	22. Pre-Beacon Arc: Chapter 22

**A/N: Welcome to another installment of My Turn!**

 **It astounds me how much this story continues to go. Nearly 550 follows, nearly 450 favs, nearly 700 reviews, and nearly 70,000 views! Let's see if we can get over those near numbers with this chapter, eh?**

 **There's also the milestone I forgot to mention before about this story reaching over 100,000 words…yay!**

 **It really warms my heart to see you all read and enjoy this story. I haven't felt this much joy over this much success since my Winter Knight fic (still pending a reboot).**

 **Anyway, I made an edit in a previous chapter. I made it so that Velvet doesn't have a stepfather (Mrs. Scarlatina never remarried), so that I can create some comedic/dramatic shenanigans later.**

 **Now then, we finished with the Aftermath Arc (no longer mini since it was more than half the chapters of the other arcs) with me becoming a part of the newly established Beacon Security, as well as Amber's bodyguard, the five key women in the pairing poll being at the same place as me, Cinder suddenly changing and…becoming yandere? And finally, a new enemy in the form of Reptile Azul, who I've yet to meet….**

 **Maybe that one reviewer was right. Maybe I** _ **am**_ **a masochist.**

…

…

 **Nah, that can't be it.**

 **Anyway, time to get started on the Pre-Beacon Arc.**

 **ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY._

* * *

Vale was experiencing a calm night.

Everyone was going about their business, completely unaware of the dark forces that I knew were plotting in the shadows.

I enjoyed this serenity, leaning against a random building, watching the people pass by, smoking a cigarette….

Yes, I wound up developing a bad habit. Sue me.

To be honest I was kinda enjoying it. Not that I'm becoming an addict, but….

In my past life, I had asthma. This little pleasure (not really) I'm experiencing? I would never have been able to do in my past life. Here? Where I _don't_ have asthma? I could smoke anytime I wanted.

But again, I don't plan on becoming an addict anytime soon. I've seen all those videos warning of the long-term effects of excessive smoking. I won't become like one of those poor people….

What was I talking about?

Oh right, the peace I'm experiencing at the moment.

It was similar to back at my village, except there it had been people I knew. Here, it was just strangers.

In a way, I devolved a bit back to how I was in my past life: not wanting to be bothered by anyone. I had forgotten that, while it wasn't good socially, it was peaceful when I was alone to my thoughts.

Not that I'll be devolving _completely_ back to my old habits in my past life, of course. I like the new me. But I may, at times, want to be left alone.

Doesn't mean I won't keep spending time with my daughter, though.

I blew out a cloud of smoke as I thought about Violet.

Two things occurred involving her: 1) she kept begging for me to let her be a part of Beacon Security; and 2…I told her the truth about me.

…

…

Why don't I explain the second one? Since it's obviously the pipe bomb of the two.

Yep…I had told her about me having lived a life in another world (where Remnant was nothing but a fictional world in an internet show), dying, and being reincarnated into a new body to continue living my life in another world.

This one.

She…took it pretty well.

* * *

 _(Flashback begins)_

"Agh! Violet! Stop hitting me with that broomstick!"

"ALIEN! DON'T INFECT ME WITH AN EMBRYO AND BURST OUT OF MY CHEST!"

"How is that even a thing here?! And who made you aware of that?!"

"VERT!"

"GODDAMN IT, VERT!"

"SWEAR!"

Violet stopped hitting me and suddenly had the swear jar in her hands.

Groaning, I placed a Lien in the swear jar.

Nodding, she put the jar away and returned to beating me with a broom.

"Agh! Violet! Stop! Bad!"

* * *

 _(Flashback ends)_

Turns out, the Xenomorph is a thing on Remnant, only it was called…er, it looked like….

Shit, I never bothered to look it up. The hell's wrong with me?

Eh, I'll check later if I remember.

Anyway, after calming Violet down and proving I _wasn't_ an evil alien, her mind had caught up to the part where I said this was all nothing but an internet show back on my old world. After explaining it was somewhat similar to a TV show….

* * *

 _(Flashback begins)_

"Violet," I deadpan. "What are you doing?"

"Checking for cameras!"

I continue my deadpan stare as Violet zipped around the room, looking for any hidden cameras.

"Violet, there aren't any-."

"FOUND IT!"

Wait, what?

Violet was balancing on three chairs stacked haphazardly atop the other, grabbing at a camera in the corner of the ceiling.

"Hello people of another world! My name is Violet Scarlatina! And this is the world of Remnant!"

"VIOLET, GET OFF OF THERE THIS INSTANT!"

"EEP!"

The chairs fell over.

* * *

 _(Flashback ends)_

Don't worry, I had caught her before she could hit the ground. Gave her a good scolding too. Also, that camera confirms that Ozpin has cameras all over Beacon, not just the Emerald Forest.

After giving an explanation a child would understand, I was able to make her understand what it was I had meant.

I had honestly thought she wouldn't look at me the same way again….

Once again, that little Faunus girl surprised me.

* * *

 _(Flashback begins)_

"So…you're just going to accept it?"

"Yup."

"All of it?"

"Yup."

"None of it sounds ridiculous to you?"

"Nope."

"…You're sure about that?"

Violet rolled her eyes. "Daddy, you've been raising me for the past 3-4 years. You should know by now that I trust you."

"…Even so, what I just said-."

"Is awesome!"

I gave her a confused look.

" _My_ daddy! An _alien_! This couldn't get any better!"

"Technically, I'm not an alien. I just-."

"Unless you married the magic lady. Or Winter. Or even the ice cream lady!"

"Her name is Neo, also-."

"Then again, Coco's nice. Plus, she can make sure you dress nicely!"

"Violet-."

"But then there's Velvet. Since she's my sister, does that mean I'd be a part of my old family again? And that you'd be a part of it as well?"

That made me pause….

Well, technically yes. But then again, I think for it to work properly, I'd have to marry Violet's _mother_ , not her sister. I mean, obviously Velvet would make a good mother, but seeing as she's Violet's sister, it would be…well, not _wrong_ , I think (not sure how it would work). Just weird.

Of course, this all depends on whether or not their mother is still single. If she decided to remarry, which is a possibility, then I'd have to marry Velvet, which again I'm pretty sure isn't wrong persay, just-.

 **SLAP!**

Goddamn it! Now my own _daughter_ is trying to corrupt me!

Violet cupped her chin. "I wonder what it would be like to have _five_ mommies."

"DON'T START THAT AGAIN!"

"But-."

"AMERICA!"

I charged full forth to the wall, banging my head against it in the hopes that I would be knocked out and escape this conversation.

I wasn't so lucky.

Violet looked down at me with a confused look. "What's America?"

"…I'll tell you some other time."

…

…

"So, about having five mommies-."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHH!"

* * *

 _(Flashback ends)_

I groaned and rubbed my head for the coming migraines.

My daughter will be the death of me.

"O-Oh!"

The startled gasps of people and the shuffling of their feet brought me out of my thoughts. I looked up to find some people backing up to make way for a group of thugs that were making their way down the street.

And these thugs were led by none other than Torchwick.

Show time.

I pulled out my new Scroll, which was considered standard issue for my new job in Beacon Security, so it was paid for by the school.

Free stuff for me!

I quickly sent a message.

 _The master criminal has arrived._

I put my Scroll away and watched Roman and the henchmen get further away from me, waiting for the right time to follow.

…

…

And now.

I threw my cigarette to the ground and stepped on it, putting it out. I followed after the criminals as they neared a certain Dust shop.

From Dust till Dawn.

I quickened my pace a bit as they began to file into the Dust store. I stopped short on the street standing across from the store.

I pursed my lips.

Now…Ruby had been facing _away_ from the Dust store when she found Roman climbing the ladder to escape.

I looked to my right..

Yup, there's the ladder.

Now, judging by the position of this ladder, and the fact that Roman ran _straight ahead_ when he reached the top, as well as how the Bullhead that he would escape in rose from the side of the building _opposite_ the ladder….

I take a casual stroll around the building towards an alleyway.

Now, I don't specifically remember how hidden into the alleyway the Bullhead is. If I had to guess, it should be deep enough so that any passerby's don't question it.

Just in case, I activate my Semblance, making myself invisible to the world.

I step out in the open to look inside the alleyway.

Bingo.

There's the Bullhead, in all its glory.

Well, as much glory as an escape vehicle for criminals can have.

I peered out a bit more to see if anyone was in the pilot seat.

Yup, someone was there, and it was….

Well, at least I know it wasn't Cinder.

Figures. Since she doesn't have half of Amber's powers, she's probably not as confident about her chances as she would've been.

Not to mention I stabbed her hand with my "special" knife, Dundee. Sure, it probably healed naturally by now (with the chance of scarring), but the fact I have a weapon like that will make her a bit more cautious.

Now then, the person in the pilot seat…was a _big_ motherfucker.

And I don't mean big like the White Fang Lieutenant (May he rest in peace). This guy was actually _bigger_. Maybe as big as Yatsuhashi! From the skin I was able to see, it was a hunter green and scaly. And I think I saw his tongue flick out like a reptile.

A Lizard Faunus, then.

I pulled out my Scroll, which was invisible as well. Apparently, anything on my person can turn invisible when I do. Anything else was a no go. Like if I wanted to turn myself and a vehicle I was in invisible, only I would be invisible.

Guess that would've been _too_ convenient.

Never tried my luck in turning another person invisible along with me….

I'll test it out later when I get the chance.

I typed out a message.

 _Found the Bullhead. There's a White Fang member inside._

I waited for a response.

…

…

I got one.

 _Alright, when my niece "supposedly" crashes out the window to fight off the goons, move in to apprehend._

I rolled my eyes at the quotation marks. Yeah, let's see him be sarcastic when Ruby fights off the thugs.

Still, I was honestly excited. I was about to apprehend a criminal. Like a cop! Or my older brother….

Oh right, my older brother is a detective in the county I used to live in from my past life.

Wonder how he and the boys are doing now…?

I shake my head.

No, don't think about your nephews, Colt. Need to focus.

I heard the sound of window glass breaking.

At the same time, the White Fang member flinched towards the sound.

Time to move.

I stalk forward as the White Fang member fiddles with some controls. I move to the side of the Bullhead where the bay door is.

This can only be opened from the inside, so….

I bang on the door three times.

"Hey! I know you're in there!"

There was no response.

"Come on out and surrender!"

I'd bet everything on me that he won't surrender.

Still nothing. How to get him out….

"My name is Colt Remington! I think your boss's ally mentioned me!"

I stood back and waited.

…

…

The bay door began to open. It lowered until it touched the ground.

No one was there.

Alright, guess he's still in the cockpit.

Pulling out both Lucky and MM, I stepped inside cautiously.

I aimed my weapons towards the cockpit and moved forward slowly.

I stepped through….

Only to find no one there.

The fuck?

I scanned the entire cockpit. This part of the Bullhead wasn't even that big! Where the hell did he go?

I turned back around and searched the passenger area again. I checked the ceiling in case this guy was of the reptile that could stick to ceilings.

Nope.

Where the fuck did he go?! He can't have just disappeared and-.

A growl from behind me made me pause.

…

…

I slowly turned around to find some form moving in the cockpit. I could only tell because the way this form moved while I couldn't see it…reminded me of Predator….

N-Now that I think about it, that growl a moment ago sounded _very_ similar to that of the-.

OH MY GOD! I'M FIGHTING PREDATOR!

 **POW!**

"Ack!"

A powerful punch to my gut sent me flying to the other end of the Bullhead, crashing and slumping into the ground.

"…Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuggggggggggggggghhhh."

Yeah, I had a hard time breathing at that point.

Jesus, this guy hits like a freight train!

I struggled to my feet as I held my gut in pain. I looked ahead to find the figure reveal himself in full form.

Well, it's not Predator, but I was right about this guy being as big as Yatsuhashi, but he was also apparently as tall (if not taller), if his hunched form was anything to go by.

The guy had a freaking _tail_ too! It was slithering around behind him.

His hands were clawed, as were his feet.

The Faunus removed his helmet to reveal his face….

Okay, a couple of things: 1) This guy looked more animal than human, though the latter was still apparent (I can't imagine the discrimination he must've gone through, all the fear people had of him as they more than likely steered clear of him); and 2….

Since when does Remnant have a discount Lizard from Spider-Man?!

"So," he spoke in a calm and cold voice. " _You_ are this Colt Remington I've heard of."

Glad to know my reputation precedes me.

Also, this guy sounded similar to Ludo from Star vs. The Forces of Evil….

I swear, if he yells out "SURPRISE!" and makes a silly face, I'm so out of here.

"I am," I struggled out. "A-And you are?"

He stalked towards me. " _I_ am Reptile Azul. Sometime prior, you killed my younger brother, Fenrir Azul. It's quite the godsend that you and I should meet this soon, but I am not one to complain."

He grabbed me by my throat and held me up high. "You killed my brother, Colt Remington. I will see to it that you _suffer_ for this crime!"

…

…

Once again, a couple of things: 1) this guy is named after the Mortal Kombat character? I suddenly hope he doesn't have those claw things on his wrists; and 2….

This guy was Fenrir's older _brother_?

I gasped for air. "N-Not to d-doubt you, but you don't l-look like you're r-related."

His grip on my neck tightened, making me gasp again. "Our parents were different types of Faunus."

"…M-Mind if I a-ask which is-?"

"I do," he growled, tightening his grip again.

I now know how Bart feels when he gets strangled by Homer.

Ah, the Simpsons.

"HEY!"

Reptile flicked his head upward at the shout.

"HELLO~! NEED AN EVAC HERE! HUNSTMAN AND HUNTRESS…AND SOME BRAT IN RED!"

"HEY!"

"DON'T INSULT MY NIECE LIKE THAT!"

I'm assuming that's Qrow, Glynda, and Ruby on the roof.

Reptile growled…then let me go, allowing me to breathe.

I coughed and gasped for the sweet relief of air as Reptile started up the Bullhead. I felt the ship lurch upward.

I gazed out to find the Bullhead lifting until we were hovering above the roof. There, I saw Roman aiming his cane at Qrow, Glynda, and Ruby, who had their own weapons out.

"TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH, YOU OVERGROWN LIZARD!

Growling, Reptile grabbed some sort of weapon and moved towards the open bay door. He aimed and fired….

You know how Junior's weapon fires all those missiles?

Yeah, this one fired _three_ times as many.

The good guys were shocked, but Glynda managed to form a large glyph-like shield to protect her and the other two. Roman had to dodge forward in order to even _try_ to avoid the blast radius.

This failed, and the blast sent him flying. Good thing for him, he fell onto the bay door, barely getting a grip lest he fall back to the building.

He climbed up and glared. "Are you _crazy_?! You could've killed me!"

Reptile shrugged. "Then we understand each other."

…I feel like that's a reference from something, but I don't have time to remember it.

Wielding Lucky and MM for melee, I leaped forward to strike at either of the two….

Only for Reptile's _tail_ to wrap around my waist and stop me in midair.

Roman's eyes caught me, and he rubbed his eyes. "Oh great, another one."

I flipped both weapons to fire, but Reptile thrust me upward, the top of my head banging against the ceiling _hard_ ….

He then repeated this action _four_ more times, then slammed me on the floor.

I groaned.

This is not what I expected to happen….

Well, the getting hurt part, yes. By this guy? No.

I was suddenly pulled up so that Reptile and I were face to face.

I tried to strike with Lucky and MM, but he stopped both and wretched them out of my hands.

He glared. "How you were able to kill my brother is beyond me."

My hands slowly went behind my back.

Oh he wants to know, does he…?

Okay.

I quickly pulled out Dundee and stab it right into his tail.

"AAUUGGGH!"

Reptile writhed in pain and dropped me. I quickly got up and had Dundee at the ready. Roman made to strike me with his cane, but I managed to block and parry the first few strikes.

Still, he kicked at my knee joint causing me to buckle and stumble towards the open bay door. When I looked up, he had his cane pointed right at my chest….

"N-Now I know what you're thinking," I began. "Should I blow this guy off my ship? A-And the answer… _may_ surprise you-."

 **BOOM!**

"Ack!"

I fell off the Bullhead and landed on the building. I heard some more shots fired, but they went over my head. Probably towards the others to keep them at bay.

When I got control of my vision, I looked up to find Roman no longer there. Must've gone to the cockpit. Instead, Reptile was there, and he was _pissed_.

He looked at his hands…which were still carrying Lucky and MM….

He gave me a malicious grin.

No…NO!

Don't you _dare_ -!

 **CRUNCH! CRUNCH!**

He crushed my weapons in his hands.

YOU FUCK!

He tossed the remains of my weapons at me, then brought his missile launcher and aimed.

Oh crap.

I shielded myself as the multiple upon multiple of missiles were fired in my direction.

 **BOOM! BOOM! BOOMBOOMBOOMBOOMBOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

…

…

I slowly opened my eyes to find Glynda in front of me, another protective shield in front of me.

When the smoke cleared, the Bullhead was already far from our reach.

I stared down at the broken remains of Lucky and MM….

"FUCK!"

"SWEAR!"

Seriously, Ruby? _Now_ of all times?

Ugh.

* * *

 _(Sometime later)_

"Well," Qrow drawled. "That failed."

I deadpan. "Gee, thank you Captain Obvious. I couldn't tell."

Yeah, I had conversed with the Ozluminati and told them of Cinder's alliance with Roman Torchwick. While Roman more than likely didn't have the information we needed (Damn mysterious fire bitch), we figured the first step to stopping Cinder and Salem would be to capture Torchwick.

And you can see how well that worked for us.

"We should've brought Vert. His explosive arrows would've come in real handy at the end there."

Yeah, we probably should have….

Errors have been made.

I stared down at the remains of Lucky and MM on the table.

These weapons…have been around since multi-purpose weapons were first made. They've been in the care of a kind man for years until they were passed down to me. They've gotten me out of quite the pickle for the past 3-4 years….

And now they've been destroyed in a single night. By a Faunus who wants to kill me in revenge.

Not exactly the sendoff I'd have liked for these weapons.

I rubbed my eyes. "Son of a bitch."

Qrow pat my shoulder. "Eh, you can just have them repaired."

I don't know. I'm no expert, but I don't think these can be put back together just like that. They were in _pieces_.

I turn to him. "Know any good weapon-smiths?"

"…None that I can name at the top of my head."

I raise an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

"Yup."

"No one comes to mind?"

"Nope."

"Not a certain little girl being chastised by Glynda right now?"

We were currently looking through a one-way window at a police station. Glynda was scolding Ruby, who looked like a kicked puppy at the moment.

Qrow gave me a blank stare. "…Stay away from my niece."

"What, I can't ask for her help?"

"Nope."

"…You know I'll just ask her anyway, right?"

"Go anywhere near her and I'll beat you down like I did at the club."

…Fuck it, I'm still asking.

"But," came Glynda's voice. "There is someone who would like to meet you."

We both turned back to find Ozpin entering the interrogation room.

Here we go.

"Ruby Rose," I said at the same time as Ozpin.

Qrow gave a raised eyebrow.

Ozpin leaned forward a bit to observe Ruby.

"You," I said, along with Ozpin. "Have silver eyes."

Qrow just kept staring at me.

Ruby simply looked unsure, just like in the show.

"So," I followed along. "Where did you learn to do _this_?"

And que Glynda with a recording of Ruby fighting.

Still don't know how she got such a great angle.

"S-Signal Academy?" I stuttered along with Ruby.

"I see," Ozpin and I said, as the man placed a plate of cookies in front of Ruby.

As she began to eat them, Ozpin continued.

"It's just that I've only seen one other scythe-wielder of that of that skill before."

"A dusty, old crow," I said along with Ozpin.

Qrow glared at me.

"Hey, Ozpin said it as well, so glare at him."

"I will, but you're here now."

Real mature, Qrow.

I turned back to the interrogation, where the one of the best parts was coming up.

"I was complete garbage until he took me under his wing," Ruby said.

"And now," I followed along. "I'm all like-."

I proceeded to mimic the sounds and karate movements as best I could.

Qrow just gave me a stare. "…You're starting to creep me out, kid."

"Hey, you want me to prove my claim, true? This is how I do it."

"You could still be a mind-reader or a prophet."

I give him the most deadpan stare I've ever given.

"Do you really think either of those two is true?"

"…Jury's out."

Goddamn it.

We turned back in time for Ruby to give out her reasoning for becoming a Huntress.

"Yeah, I only have two more years at Signal, and then I'm going to apply to Beacon."

She starts making hand gestures and speaking faster. "See, my sister is starting there this year, and she's trying to be Huntress. And, I'm trying to become a Huntress because I wanna help people. And my parents always taught us to help others, so I thought 'eh, might as well make a career out of it', heh heh. I mean, the police are alright, but Huntsmen and Huntresses are so much more romantic and exciting and cool an-."

The rest was a bunch of squeals and stuff, with the two ending words, "you know?!"

Glynda gave a deadpan stare. Ozpin remained calm.

Qrow smirked at me. "What? That wasn't in your little 'show'?"

"It was," I confirmed. "But be honest, would _you_ be able to recite all of that dialogue without a mistake?"

"…Fair point."

I resumed talking along with the conversation.

"Do you know who I am?"

"You're Professor Ozpin. You're the Headmaster at Beacon."

"Hello."

"Nice to meet you!"

"…You want to come to my school?"

"…More than _anything_."

Ozpin gives Glynda a smirk, who simply rolls her eyes and grunted.

"Well okay," I finished along with Ozpin.

Qrow deadpanned. "Seriously, stop doing that."

"When you all believe my claim, _then_ I'll stop."

He raised a finger-.

"And don't say you believe me, but actually don't."

He lowered his finger.

I turned back to the room. "She seems happy."

Ruby was bouncing in her seat.

Qrow chuckled. "Of course she is."

My eyes wander to the speaker button on the wall.

…

…

I quickly pushed it. "Ozpin, may I speak with the girl?"

Qrow glared. "What the hell did I just sa-?!"

I covered his mouth as I removed my finger from the button.

"For what reason, Mr. Remington?" Ozpin asked.

I pushed it again. "Well, I need to consult an expert on a …certain matter, and Miss Rose happens to _be_ that expert."

A moment passed. "…Very well. Miss Rose, if you wouldn't mind?"

Ruby seemed unsure. "Er, I guess?"

"…Very well, Mr. Remington. You may enter."

I grinned, gathered the remains of my weapon in a bag, and walked past Qrow, ignoring his glare.

I know Ruby's nice and all, and she loves seeing weapons, but still.

Hope she helps me with my problem.

* * *

I now sat in front of my favorite character in the entire show (and fanfiction).

Ruby Rose.

And let me just say…yeah, she's adorable. Not as adorable as Violet, but still.

Her eyes narrowed in confusion. "Don't I know you from somewhere?"

I chuckled. "Name's Colt Remington, and I'm the guy that kicked your uncle's a-."

She glared.

"Er, butt, at the club a while ago."

"BULLSHIT!" came Qrow's shout from the intercom.

"SWEAR!" Ruby shouted.

Note to self: have Ruby hang out with Violet. They'll be the best of friends!

Ruby gave me a smirk. "But yeah, Uncle Qrow's right. You lost that fight."

"I know. I just wanted to get a rise out of Qrow."

A loud growl of frustration was heard from the other room, making me snicker.

"So," Ruby asked. "What did you want to 'consult' with me about?"

I lean back against the chair, crossing my arms behind my head.

"I hear you have an affinity for weapons, so-."

"I DON'T HAVE A WEAPON FETISH…WHATEVER THAT IS!"

…

…

I really wish I was in the next room right now. Who knows the reactions from the three adults watching from the next room?

* * *

 _(Glynda POV)_

Qrow was currently downing his flaks like no tomorrow.

 _I_ was currently rubbing my eyes, once again questioning Ozpin's decision to invite the young girl to Beacon two years early.

And Ozpin…he simply had the same calm look on his face.

I give him a deadpan stare. "Still think it was a good idea to invite her to Beacon?"

"Of course," Ozpin affirmed. "She is the chosen one."

"…Wait, what?'

* * *

 _(My POV)_

I sweatdrop.

"Er, that's not where I was going with this."

Ruby blushed. "O-Oh, er…then, just forget that happened. Please?"

She gave me the puppy eyes for emphasis.

"…My daughter's eyes are more effective than yours."

She gave looked like she had just been insulted, making me chuckle.

"Don't worry. Consider it forgotten."

I placed my elbows on the table, my hands held together.

"Now, I had heard that if someone were to ever have a question involving weapons, you were the one to speak to. Is that right?"

Ruby twiddled her thumbs. "Well…yes, I'm kinda a dork when it comes to weapons."

She lit up. "Wanna see Crescent Rose?!"

"…I don't think this is the best place to bring out a weapon."

Ruby deflated. "R-Right."

I pulled out my Scroll and opened up a picture of my weapons.

"These are my weapons, Lucky and MM."

Ruby raised an eyebrow. "MM?"

"Short for Mysterious Magnum."

Nodding, Ruby took a close look at the picture.

"Oh wow, these look cool! And they use scythes! Excellent choice in my opinion!"

"Ditto," came Qrow's voice from the intercom.

Of course they'd think that.

"Yeah, they were one of the first multi-purpose weapons ever designed."

Ruby gasped. "Really? They're _that_ old?"

"Yup, and still in working order!"

I frowned. "At least…until tonight."

"Huh?'

I pulled out the bag and placed it on the table and gestured towards it.

She reached inside and pulled out a piece of the scythe part of the weapon, seeing it broken in half.

She pouted. "I never got to see you in action."

She began pulling out more pieces of the weapons: the barrel, the chamber, the hammer and trigger, grip, and other pieces.

She sniffed. "Oh, if only I could've laid my eyes upon you in your prime!"

I held in a snicker. Seeing her react like this in real life was hilarious!

I cleared my throat. "Anyway, I just wanted to ask…are these broken beyond repair?"

Ruby inspected the pieces carefully.

…

…

Ruby gave a frown. "If you wanted them to be back to their original look, then yes, they are."

I sighed. Figures.

"You said these were one of the first, right?"

I nodded.

"Well…since you have a picture of them, you can just build them from scratch. Modern version, you know? You could probably even reuse these parts. Save a bit of money on new parts.

I paused.

Lucky 2.0.

Mysterious Magnum (MM) 2.0.

…

…

Well, I guess it was bound to happen eventually. Those weapons were wearing down as it is when I first got them, considering they haven't been used for so long before I got them…I'm surprised they didn't break down sooner.

"Yeah," I conceded. "I suppose."

I give her a smirk. "I don't suppose you'd be willing to help me with that? Building a weapon isn't exactly in my skill set."

The look on her face turned my smirk into a grin. She looked like a child on Christmas morning, discovering the gifts Santa left for them.

"Really?!" she exclaimed.

Qrow's voice came in. "Now hold on a minute-!"

Whatever Qrow was gonna say was silenced suddenly, shuffling sounds heard over the intercom.

Ruby and I stared blankly at the window, before turning back to each other.

"But when would we meet?" she asked.

I glanced again at the window before leaning in for a whisper.

"You didn't hear this from me, but there's gonna be a new security detail at Beacon. And I'm a part of it."

Ruby looked confused. "Security detail? For what?"

I shrugged. "You know…keeping you students in line if you act up, fend off any trouble, Grimm or otherwise, that comes to the school so you students aren't bothered or affected, day and night patrols. Stuff like that."

Ruby hummed. "…So since we'll be at the same place, we can work on building your weapons there?"

"Bingo."

Ruby frowned. "Won't that mean you'll be weaponless?"

"Nope."

I drew Dundee and placed it on the table.

Ruby went wide-eyed "Wow…that's the biggest knife I've ever seen!"

She cupped her chin. "Must be from Vacuo. I heard the knives over there were pretty big."

Vacuo? How does….

Then again, considering Sun's state of dress, and comparing it to Crocodile Dundee's attire….

Yeah, I can see Vacuo being kinda like Australia, I guess. Though from what I saw of the half of it in SSSN vs. NDGO, it seemed more like a desert. Then again, I have no idea where that oasis half in that battle is from. Maybe it's also from Vacuo?

I stopped my train of thought. Thinking about it more is a waste of time. I'll figure it out later.

I shrugged. "I don't know about that, but I know it's gotten me out of a jam twice."

Ruby picked it up to inspect it. "Where'd you get it?"

"…From a friend."

On the off chance the secret got out about what this knife was, I'd keep Vert out of it. He has a big reputation. No need for it to be tarnished in an instant just because of this knife.

When Ruby made to touch the tip, I immediately grabbed the knife. Carefully, of course.

"Er, there's no need for that."

Shrugging, Ruby handed the knife back to me. "Guess you won't really be weaponless, then."

Yup…though, I'd have to be sure not to actually stab anyone.

Simple parrying will do.

I returned the knife to its sheath behind me. "So, you'll help me?"

Ruby grinned. "Of course!"

I grinned as well. "Great! We'll shake on it."

I held my hand out. Ruby grabbed it with both her hands and shook vigorously….

For longer than necessary.

"Okay, you can stop shaking now."

Ruby froze, then blushed and pulled away. "S-Sorry. Got a little carried away."

"Eh, it's alright."

I stood up from my seat. "Well, don't want to keep you any longer. Probably want to share the good news to your family."

Ruby stood up as well. "Right! I _so_ need to tell Yang!"

Ruby sped out of the room, her voice appearing much later.

"Uncle Qrow! I'm going to Beacon! And- why are you stuck against the wall?"

Oh, I did _not_ wanna miss this!

I quickly rushed out to the room I was previously in to discover Qrow being held against the wall, presumably by Glynda's Semblance.

…

…

"PFHAHAHAHAHA!

I fell to the floor, laughing my ass off.

Qrow growled. "I'll get you for this."

"H-Hey, I d-didn't do shit!"

"SWEAR!"

Yup, _definitely_ need to have her hand out with Violet.

* * *

I now stood outside the police station with Ozpin. Qrow had already left to take Ruby home, and Glynda was a certain distance away, looking over something on her Scroll.

"Well then," Ozpin began. "I suppose that solves your weapon problem."

I shrugged. "Yeah."

"And apparently you have a secondary weapon."

"…Yeah, I got it because I had a problem with being disarmed a lot."

It hardly happens now, but it's good to have Dundee as a surprise when I fought Grimm.

Guess it'll be a surprise if I have to fight people, be it Human or Faunus.

"You know, Glynda claims she saw you stab the White Fang member with that knife…quite easily, I might add."

I blinked, then take a brief glance towards Glynda, who- yeah, that's a glare of suspicion alright.

I cleared my throat. "Well, I guess that guy didn't have his Aura unlocked."

"…Yes," he said. "I suppose that might be the case."

Yeah, I need to be _extra_ careful with Dundee now.

"In any case, I spoke to your daughter before leaving Beacon."

"… _Why_?"

"Well, I merely wished to inquire about a certain topic that you've neglected up till now."

Huh?

He gave me a stern look. "Apparently you have yet to search for a new attire for your duties at Beacon."

…

…

"It's a work in progress."

"You can't keep putting it off."

"This isn't something that can be rushed."

"It's been _weeks_ now."

"…"

"Fortunately, I have a solution for you."

He sipped his mug before continuing. "On the day students are to arrive at Beacon, you will meet with an…expert, of sorts. This person will help you in choosing your attire."

I made to say something-.

"And trust me when I say that this person will _ensure_ that you have a proper attire for your position at Beacon. No matter what it takes."

…I suddenly don't want to meet this person.

"U-Um," I stuttered. "W-Who is this person e-exactly?"

Ozpin's lips twitched. "…I'll leave that as a surprise."

Oh hell no, he is _not_ gonna screw with me right now!

"Ozpin-."

"I'll see you back at Beacon, Mr. Remington."

He walked past me towards Glynda, who followed after him.

"Hey, hold on a minute! Don't you walk away from me! Answer me, damn it!"

They kept walking.

I chased after them.

"I WILL NOT BE TROLLED!"

* * *

 _(Reptile POV)_

I landed the Bullhead with only one hand on the controls, while the other was currently choking the life out of the annoying criminal.

I would not have him call me an overgrown lizard throughout the flight.

"O-Okay!" Roman struggled to say. "Y-You win. I give up! It was just a joke! G-Grow up, man!"

My grip on his neck tightened as I dragged him out of the Bullhead. Ahead, I could see Adam and that damn infected woman (her arm is covered in black veins, how else would I describe her?) conversing with each other.

As I approached, both turned to me, with the woman glaring.

"I'd appreciate it if you let go of Roman," Cinder said. "We need him."

I glared back. "I don't take orders from you, _human_."

"Reptile."

My eyes flicked towards Adam.

"That's no way for the new White Fang Lieutenant to act to an ally, no matter _who_ that ally is."

"…Of course, Adam."

Indeed, I had taken Banesaw's place as White Fang Lieutenant. I was honored and would uphold the position with pride.

"Now let Torchwick go."

I growled, but complied. Roman fell to the floor, gasping.

"D-Damn," he cursed. "Animals can't take a joke."

I made to grab his neck again, but Adam raised a hand, calling for me to cease my actions.

I obliged, albeit begrudgingly.

Roman got up and dusted his suit up.

Cinder frowned. "How did the heist go?"

Roman grunted. "Not well. A Huntsman and Huntress, along with an annoying brat in red, were there to stop me. Not to mention whoever Reptile here tangled with."

Adam frowned towards me. "And this human was…?"

"Colt Remington."

At the name, Cinder's eyes dilated, the black veins on her arms pulsating at an alarming rate. The light pink hue on her cheeks seemed out of place to the obvious anger she felt.

Strange. Light pink hues such as this are only apparent when someone as an… _intimate_ interest in someone else.

I immediately dismissed this thought, seeing it as nonsense.

" _That_ man," she snarled.

"Yes," I answered. "He arrived at the hidden Bullhead and called me out. He even mentioned you specifically, Cinder."

Cinder suddenly had a hopeful look on her face. "R-Really?"

And just as quickly, it went away and was replaced with a look of rage. "I mean… _really_?"

"Indeed. He specifically said, 'I think your boss's ally mentioned me'. And seeing as you were the one to inform us of him, it was clear he meant you."

I could've sworn I saw pink hearts in her eyes for a moment, but they went away as they were replaced with a glassy look, the black veins on her arm pulsating even quicker.

"I see."

Adam and Cinder silently pondered what I said, while I stood by with arms crossed, with Roman simply frowning and waiting.

"They knew of the heist," Cinder concluded.

Adam nodded. "Yes, that seems to be the case."

Cinder turned back to me. "Did anything else happen?"

"I fought with him briefly, easily overpowering him. It actually made me wonder how he even killed my brother to begin with."

I moved my tail in front of me. "But then _this_ happened."

I showed them the wound from the knife.

"I know you informed me of the Aura-piercing weapon beforehand, but it was still quite the shock."

Cinder looked enraged. "How _dare_ that man use that weapon on someone other than myself?! I thought I was _**special**_?!"

…

…

Roman, Adam and I gave her weird looks for her outburst.

"Er," Roman began nervously. "You do realize he more than likely used it on this guy's brother, right?"

Before I could make the criminal pay for his thoughtless jab towards my deceased brother, Cinder's eyes became full black with amber pupils, black veins briefly appearing around her eyes.

" _ **THAT MAN DARES TO BE A PHILANDERER?!"**_

The ground beneath her cracked at the outburst. The three of us _actually_ took a step back in fear.

Cinder breathed heavily, the look on her face _murderous_. It was not until a full minute later that her breathing calmed, and the black veins around her eyes receded. The ones on her arm slowed their pulsating.

"Ahem…you will forget that happened. We will discuss this new development at another time."

Without another word, Cinder swayed away, her glass boots clicking along the ground.

…

…

I turned to Roman. "You humans are weird."

"DON'T THROW ME IN WITH HER!"

* * *

 _(My POV; Time skip; Day of student arrival)_

 _I was surrounded by dark figures. They were led by a Beowolf that had purple eyes and pulsating veins._

 _" **You did this to them, Colt Remington.** **Your** **actions caused their deaths."**_

 _N-No! T-This wasn't my fault! You did this!_

 _I couldn't voice my thoughts. My throat was completely dry, only ragged gasps leaving my lips._

 _"Why did you do it, Colt?"_

 _I turned to find the headless body of Elder Orion, holding his severed head._

 _"Why did you bring ruin upon our village?"_

 _No! It was Salem! And Cinder! And the White Fang!_

 _"You housed that Amber woman," came Flan's voice. "For what? A good lay? Was that worth the price of our lives?!"_

 _NO! It wasn't me!_

 _A large figure stumbled towards me. Its head was moving about, almost as though its neck had been broken. It revealed itself to be…._

 _Beef._

 _The giant of a man slouched his head down, piercing me with his vacant gaze. Blood was flowing from the bite wounds on his neck._

 _I tried calling out to him, but only ragged gasps came out._

 _Beef kept his stare on me…._

 _"YOU LET US DIE!"_

* * *

 **BEEP-BEEP! BEEP-BEEP! BEEP-BEEP! BEEP-BEEP!**

My eyes opened automatically, my hand routinely moving to silence the offending alarm.

Another nightmare….

I sighed and sat up, stretching my arms in the air.

I've been having these nightmares for a while now. Not every night, thankfully, but they were chilling nonetheless.

Hopefully they went away soon….

No more about that right now. I need to take care of something before the students arrive.

Shopping.

Ugh. And I _still_ don't know who Ozpin set me up with to help with my shopping.

Considering the twitch in his lips, I can safely assume I won't enjoy shopping with whoever he picked.

This isn't the first time he was like this, either. I still don't know who the head of Beacon Security is going to be, and when I tried to ask him, his mouth twitched, then he said he'd leave it as a surprise.

I tried asking other people like Qrow and Vert, but the former simply took a long drink from his flask, while the latter struggled to keep a smirk from breaking out.

I even asked Amber about it, but she was in the dark about it just as much as I was….

Oh well, can't do anything about it now.

I moved my legs out of my bed and made to stand up….

Only freeze at the sight of another person in the room.

Violet yawned and rubbed her eyes as she awoke from her slumber. She saw me with my pale look, then turned to see what had me so worked up….

"Daddy? Why is there a masked lady in our room?"

"Hello, Colt Remington," Raven Branwen said. "We need to talk."

* * *

 **A/N: Well…Raven finally showed herself. I hope you're all happy now.**

 **Also, our master plan to apprehend Roman failed miserably.**

 **Goddamn it, Reptile. All I did was kill your little brother. Why the hosti- wait, never mind. I answered my own question.**

 **Anyway, Lucky and MM got destroyed. But don't worry! They'll be back better than ever in time. Good thing I got Ruby to help me out.**

 **Also…whatever's happening to Cinder is getting worse. Not to mention her…** _ **obsession**_ **with a certain someone.**

 ***Gulp***

 **And what conclusion will Violet draw from a random woman appearing in my room?**

 **I dread the answer.**

 **Now for an announcement…I've decided to take a play out of Coeur Al'Aran's playbook and have a poll on my profile. You all get to vote on your favorite pairings in this story. I say pairings because you can vote for up to three choices. You don't** _ **have**_ **to, of course, but I wound up adding some extra choices as a joke and figured that you all may want to vote for one or two of them, if only to troll me.**

 **Also, I'm trying to think of some ship names for the main five. Some people already suggested Cold Steel for Colt/Winter, which I've decided to keep. So I need ship names for Colt/Neo, Colt/Amber, Colt/Coco, and Colt/Velvet. I was thinking Insatiable Steel for Colt/Neo, but I'm not so sure. Any suggestions would be great.**

 **If you liked this and want to be kept up to date, be sure to follow and fav. Leave a review to tell me your thoughts. And be sure to vote in the poll on my profile.**

 **See you in the next update.**

 **LATERS!**


	23. Pre-Beacon Arc: Chapter 23

**lfdA/N: Welcome to another installment of My Turn!**

 **Also, we did it! We went over those near numbers I mentioned last chapter!**

 **567 follows, 458 favs, 755 reviews, and over 75,000 views!**

 **I've said it before, and I'll say it again. This** _ **astounds**_ **me! Because again, I never expected this story to blow up the way it did, what with people's opinions on self-inserts.**

 **Guess I had nothing to worry about, so long as I write this well enough.**

 **Now then, last we left off, the plan to capture Torchwick failed, Lucky and MM got destroyed (pending a rebuild/redesign), and Raven broke into my room.**

 **Now we see what happens next.**

 **Fair warning: this chapter starts off with…er….**

 **Let's just say I'm glad I chose to make this rated M.**

 **ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY._

* * *

 _(Cinder POV)_

 _I was breathing heavily, laying on the ground with torn clothing as the man standing above me gave me a toothy grin._

 _Colt Remington had just defeated me in battle._

 _I grit my teeth. "You…you_ bastard! _"_

 _The man stared down at me mockingly. "Oh? A bit sour that you lost? Well, it's not like the outcome would've been any different."_

 _He kneeled down beside me. "I knew what you were planning to do since the beginning. All I had to do was_ exploit _that knowledge."_

 _My amber anger-filled eyes met his mocking and_ beautiful _dark green eyes as he let his own roam my body, licking his lips as he did so._

 _This made me feel happy for some reason._

" _And now that I've claimed victory in battle," he continued. "Perhaps I should claim…something_ else? _"_

 _My eyes widened as he let one of his hands roam my body, fingers streaming down my chest and abdomen until they neared my nether regions._

 _His fingers moved to hover above my lower lips. I bit my lip in anticipation as two of them moved to enter and-._

" _However."_

 _His hand stopped,_ right _as the pleasure had been about to begin._

" _I'm not one to take advantage of a defeated woman," Colt stated. "One of the downs of being a 'good guy' and all."_

 _He shrugged. "Too bad for you…or maybe it's a good thing, actually. Not like you'll actually say anything."_

 _He turned to leave. "I'll be seeing you-."_

 _I grabbed his ankle, refusing to let him leave. Colt stared down with a raised eyebrow, but then noticed my lustful and pleading stare._

 _He tilted his head. "Oh? So you_ do _want this?"_

 _He grinned maliciously. "Well…if you insist."_

 _The bastard kneeled back down and began removing the torn clothing that barely covered my ample chest, revealing my breasts in all their glory._

" _But I'll be having a bit of fun first, if you don't mind."_

 _He licked his lips and cupped one of my supple breasts, much to my pleasure. I moaned, bringing a smirk on the bastard's face. He then began kneading my nipple, lightly brushing his thumb around it until it was now erect._

 _He lowered his head towards my chest and began sucking on my breast. I moaned as his tongue grazed my nipple, slowly circling around it. His other hand moved to my other breast and repeated the same action as before._

 _My back arched in pleasure, pushing my chest into him. This only made him growl in pleasure and quicken the erotic action he was performing. He moved to my other breast and cupped it, sucking on it like the other._

 _He continued his oral assault on my chest, switching between breasts every five seconds. I let out moans of pleasure at his actions._

 _Suddenly…he stopped._

" _Well, that was a good appetizer…now for the main course."_

 _He moved so that he was now hovering above my lower lips, his own lips licking in hunger._

 _He immediately dived in, his tongue immediately licking my inner folds._

 _I let out a loud gasp at the suddenness of this pleasure, but I was too busy trying not to squirm at the nimble intruder roaming around in my clit. My face contorted in pleasure as Colt's tongue dug deeper and deeper, his mouth buried itself into my heat._

 _I would think he would need to pull out a bit to breathe, but he simply kept going._

 _His tongue finally found the one spot it was looking for. The hottest part of my body._

 _I felt his tongue poke at it and-._

* * *

"Mmmm…mmnrrrgh…nrrrr*gasp*!"

My hips bucked as I awoke from my _horrendous_ dream. My breathing was ragged.

Did…did I just have a _wet_ dream?

I slowly sat up and lifted the covers off my body….

Oh how _wonderful_. Now I need some new sheets…and underwear.

My eyes filled with anger.

That man…how _dare_ he cause me to have these dreams!

He's making a fool out of me! Making me think I desire the bastard.

I don't!

He has stood in the way of my desire for power, and now he dares _defile_ me in my dreams?!

Unacceptable!

I'll show him…I'll get to him _first_ before he can get to me.

Let's see how _he_ likes to be defiled! I'll ravage him to my heart's content and ride him until he shoots nothing but blanks! And then I'll-!

My eyes widen in horror at the thoughts I'm having.

…

…

The door opens.

"Cinder!" Emerald exclaimed. "Neo just reported in and- are you okay?"

I tried to look innocent as the covers now completely enveloped my body save for my face, making me into a human burrito.

"Er, I-I'm fine!" I shouted a little too hastily. "I-I'll be out in a m-moment!"

Emerald just stared in confusion.

Mercury came up behind her.

"Hey, what's taking so lo-?"

Mercury paused as he noticed my current look.

"…Boss?"

"Y-Yes?"

"Why do you look like a burrito?"

My eyes narrowed. "I can't get comfortable?"

"Y-You can, it's just…it's odd to see _you_ of all people like this."

I growled. "Leave. Now."

Emerald tried to interject. "But Neo-."

" _ **WE WILL DISCUSS THAT MIDGET LATER! NOW**_ **LEAVE** _ **!"**_

My eyes must have changed, if the look of fear on them was anything to go by.

They left pretty quickly after that.

…

…

I grit my teeth in anger and shouted.

" _ **AAAAARRRRGGGGHHH!"**_

A shockwave emanated from me, sending much of the furniture and accessories in my room flying, some of it even being destroyed.

I will _**kill**_ Colt Remington!

No, I'll kill his daughter in front of him! Watch him break down mentally, _**then**_ kill him!

In fact, perhaps I'll defile him in front of his daughter, traumatizing the poor girl, kill her, _**then**_ kill him!

Yes, that would work! I will make him suffer!

I will make him pay!

I will make him _**accept my love!**_

I blinked.

Wait…what…?

I snarl.

Now that man has me confused!

Perhaps this was his plan all along? Make me have mixed emotions like this? Throw me off my game?

That bastard is more cunning than I realized.

No matter. I can still function even in the mental state I'm in.

And once I see that bastard again, he will rue the day he crossed paths with me….

 _ **After**_ he accepts my lo-.

 _ **GODDAMN IT!**_

* * *

 _(My POV)_

I had a neutral expression on my face, but inside?

I was losing it.

Raven Branwen was in my room, her hand gripping her weapon. Ready to draw it if necessary.

Violet was looking back and forth between the two of us, her bunny ears bobbing adorably.

…

…

Violet got out of bed and approached the woman.

"Er, Violet? Please stay away from the scary lady."

Raven's stare bore into me when I said that.

Violet stared up at Raven and cupped her chin.

"She doesn't seem so scary, Daddy."

Oh, you adorable naïve little bunny girl, you.

My daughter circled around Raven, sizing her up. The woman's eyes followed after the little bunny as she finished her inspection….

"Okay," Violet finally said.

"Okay?"

"I approve," she emphasized with a nod.

Approve? What is she…NO!

"Violet! What did I say about doing shi- _stuff_ like this?!"

She wagged her finger at me. "Almost said a swear, Daddy."

"Answer me, young lady!"

"But you're always so lonely! And if you keep ignoring all the women in your life-."

What women?! There's only you, damn it!

Well…technically Amber as well, since I'm her bodyguard now. And I'll more than likely see Neo again, since I get another lap dance from her. And Coco and Velvet will be here at Beacon, no doubt hanging around me to tease me (Coco) or hang out with Violet (Velvet…and I guess Coco as well). Not sure if I should count Winter, since I have no idea if I'll see her again, especially since if things go the way I hope, the Atlas Military won't have a reason to act as security for the Vytal Festival.

"Daddy?"

Goddamn it, I lost myself to my thoughts.

"Er, sorry. Anyway, no! Stop trying to set me up with women!"

"I didn't even have to try this time! _She_ came to you all by herself! Besides, everyone deserves a special some-."

I brought out the Claw.

"Eep!"

Violet ran to the door, opened it, and ran out into the hall.

Ha! That'll teach her to-.

Raven closed the door, locking it.

…

…

I've just gotten myself to be alone with the scary lady….

Errors have been made.

"Er, I shouldn't really leave my daughter to run off alone like that. I'll just-."

"Be quiet."

I did as I was told.

She took a step towards me, tilting her head in thought.

I simply just waited, hoping she wouldn't strike out at me. Her hand was still on her weapon, after all.

"What is my name?"

I blinked. "I beg your pardon?"

"You claim to have knowledge about certain individuals and key events. Knowledge that all would say you shouldn't really have. I wish to know if this is true."

She pulled lightly at her weapon, revealing the metal blade.

"Now answer the question."

I gulped. "R-Raven Branwen. Y-You're Qrow's sister."

Her eyes narrowed. "And?"

"…Y-You were Taiyang's first wife."

I could've sworn I saw something in her eyes for a brief moment. Some form of emotion, maybe? It went away just as fast as it came, so I couldn't tell.

She leaned closer, her sword being drawn a bit more. "Anything _else_?"

My eyes glanced at the gleaming metal of her blade before returning to her glaring eyes….

You know what? Screw it. It's about time I stop being intimidated by women who can kick my ass in forty different ways.

I stood up and looked her dead in the ey- wow, she's not as tall as I thought she'd be.

I know I'm a good 6'3", but still. I thought she'd at least be somewhere near the heights of the other adults. Ergo, taller than me. I'd wager she's a 6'1", 6'2"? Possibly six feet exact.

Wait, I was supposed to say something. Damn it, I went off topic again!

"You wanna know what else I know? I know that you're a terrible excuse of a mother."

She blinked, not expecting that. "Excuse me?"

"You abandoned your own daughter!"

"Did you not just scare your own daughter off?" she countered.

"That's completely different, and you know it! And you abandoned Yang for what? A bunch of bandits?"

Her eyes narrowed. "You would do well to choose your words carefully when speaking of my tribe."

"But _them_ over your husband and daughter?"

She growled and looked away. "I had my reasons. I don't need to justify them to a stranger like you."

She turned back to me. "But I suppose Qrow was right. You have information that you shouldn't be in possession of."

Well, technically I didn't find out about the tribe thing till later, but eh.

"Yes, I know. I'm the man who knows too much. We've established that. Now as I was saying-."

If it weren't for seeing faster attacks from Vert, I might not have been able to react as quickly as I did.

She fully drew her sword to slash at me, but I moved forward and grabbed her sword arm, avoiding the devastating blow.

She grunted. "Let go!"

"Hell no! I'm not dying today!"

Channeling the image of Segata Sanshiro, I judo flipped Raven to the other side of the room….

She landed on her feet, of course.

Oh well, not like I expected that judo flip to help much.

I grabbed a plate and flung it at her.

She simply cut it in half.

Damn it.

She leaped towards me, her sword poised to strike.

I think it's time I tried a different legend.

I charged and spun in the air.

ROUNDHOUSE KICK!

I managed to land a clean his to her head, sending her back a ways.

Chuck Norris rules all….

Well, it's still yet to be determined about Segata, but oh well.

I glanced at Raven to find her regaining her balance. She stood up and…huh, her mask was off.

Glancing to the left of her, I found it lying where she had landed after I judo flipped her. Must've come off when I did that….

And now that I'm getting a good look at her, I can see the similarities between her and Yang more clearly than on a computer screen, yet Raven has this more mature look that Yang doesn't. Still youthful, yet more mature.

And I'd be an idiot if I said this woman wasn't pretty.

She glared in my direction and charged with incredible speed.

I charged as well, but not for what she'd think. I ducked and slid under her as she flew over me and….

Whoops.

Er, um, I-.

Wait, activate your Semblance, you idiot!

I did so, and I was now invisible…but now I had the image of Raven's panties fresh in my mind.

I had completely forgotten that a part of her attire was a skirt.

By the way, she apparently wears a lacy lingerie type of panties….

I'll just, er, file that away in the "unnecessary yet wonderful-to-know" file and process it later.

You know, since Raven is apparently trying to kill me?

I got to my feet as carefully as possible without making noise. I slowed and quieted my breathing so as not to alert her to my position.

She turned to strike, but was left shocked at my sudden disappearance.

She let out a hum. "So you _can_ turn invisible."

My knife. I needed my knife.

The problem? It's in the dresser next to my bed.

Which she's standing in front of….

Fuck, I needed to get her away from there.

Looking around, I found and grabbed a glass. I chucked it towards the other side of the room, the glass breaking into pieces.

Raven immediately shifted her gaze towards the sound, moving to investigate.

I took quiet steps towards the dresser, while Raven reached the sound and found the broken glass.

Alright, just need to pull out the drawer slowly.

I began pulling and-.

" _There_ you are."

Fuck!

I pulled it out quickly and reached inside as Raven charged at me. I pulled out Dundee and moved it to block the incoming strike.

I pushed her off and got in a combat stance, my knife held out and ready to strike.

Alright…I don't know exactly what Raven is capable of. My only knowledge of her fighting style is that she uses a sword. A sword that can utilize Dust. She hasn't used this Dust yet, so I'm good for now.

I always thought of the blade as a sort of samurai sword, but she can wield it with one hand.

I've read fanfiction that had scenes where Raven fought, but those scenes are pretty much speculation.

Man, I _really_ wish Rooster Teeth hadn't cut out Raven vs. JNPR. That way, I could've had _some_ idea as to how to survive her fighting style.

I mentally sighed.

Oh well. I lasted a minute at least with Neo. I survived Fenrir (twice). I briefly fought Mercury. And I managed to hold my own against Qrow of all people.

I think I can survive Raven….

Maybe.

Possibly.

…Hopefully?

On second thought, never mind. I need to give her a reason to stop attacking me.

My eyes glanced at Dundee.

…

…

This could easily backfire on me, but…screw it.

I took slow methodical steps towards her.

Her eyes narrowed, her sword pointed at me.

As I got closer to her, my eyes glanced towards the nearby chair.

That'll do.

I grabbed the chair and threw it at her, going invisible as I did so.

She dodged to the right, but I was already charging her. I twirled around her weapon, bringing Dundee out to bear. I held it out, the knife heading towards her face.

And now to say something.

"Hey."

She flinched and turned towards where my voice came from.

Exactly what I wanted.

Dundee made its mark, grazing her cheek.

It was all that I needed.

I turned and backed up quickly, turning visible.

Raven had a hand to her cheek. She pulled it away and gazed at it.

What she saw shocked her.

Blood.

She had been cut…while she still had _full_ Aura.

She quickly turned to me with a glare, to which I simply shrugged.

"Hey, you asked for it."

I waved Dundee at her. "Now that you know the kind of weapon I have, and the risk that comes with fighting someone in possession of this weapon, I suggest a ceasefire."

She raised an eyebrow. "You realize I can just disarm you of it, right?"

"True…but I was trained by Vert Bowman himself."

Her eyes narrowed. Guess even _she_ knows of his reputation.

"He personally trained me in the art of using a knife should I ever be disarmed of my main weapons, and since I have this type of weapon at my disposal…let's just say it's in your best interest to tread carefully."

Part of that was a bluff. I _was_ trained, but I'm pretty sure she can still disarm me of Dundee if she so desired.

I'm just hoping she buys my bluff.

…

…

"Hmph, very well."

She sheathed her sword. "I only wanted to see how skilled you were, anyway. You're playing a dangerous game with dangerous players…on _both_ sides."

Yeah, don't need to tell me twice.

Raven touched the cut on her cheek to see if it was still bleeding. Which it was.

I sighed. "Hold on."

I walked towards a cabinet, pulling out a medical kit. I open it and pull out some cotton and rubbing alcohol.

I point towards my bed. "Sit down."

She scoffed. "It's a simple scratch."

"A scratch that's _bleeding_ …and doesn't seem to be stopping."

She huffed and simply grabbed a napkin from the table, placing it against her cheek.

Oh for the love of-.

The door flew open.

"Hey Daddy! I came back to-."

She saw the state of the room.

"…Is this what happens when a man and a woman are left alone?"

I facepalm. "No, just-."

I pause…then grin maliciously.

I included Raven in the list of people that would not feel shame if Violet scolded them….

I said nothing about Violet convincing her to do something.

"Oh Violet? Can you ask the lady in black-?"

Ugh, I'm glad I never saw that movie.

"To sit down? She got a cut."

Violet gasped, then immediately moved towards Raven, inspecting her cheek.

"Mystery lady! Sit on that bed right now so Daddy can treat you!"

Raven gave her a blank stare. "…No."

Oh, she's going to regret saying that to Violet.

Violet frowned, closed her eyes, and sighed.

…

…

She then opened them, her signature puppy eyes out on display.

"Please?"

* * *

Raven blinked as she found herself sitting on my bed, with myself next to her.

"What just happened?"

"Violet happened," I answered nonchalantly.

Said little bunny was looking at a picture book, her legs swinging without a care.

I dabbed the cotton in alcohol and gently pressed it against her cut.

She winced, but said nothing.

Guess that's expected from someone like her.

"So," I began. "You were only testing me?"

She nodded. "Yes. I was simply making sure you would be prepared for what the future may hold."

"Can I ask why?"

"Ozpin and Qrow."

That's it. I'm switching Ozpin's coffee to decaf when he's not looking, and switching Qrow's booze with water.

That'll show 'em.

"It looked like you were _trying_ to kill me, to be honest."

"I was."

…Wonderful.

I dabbed her cut again. She didn't wince this time.

I cleared my throat. "By the way…sorry that you'll have a scar on your cheek."

She waved it off. "It's a small one and nothing more. In any case, you were merely defending yourself."

Well, that eases my conscious a bit….

"Seriously though, you left your own daughter and husband for your tribe?"

She simply scoffed. "I have no reason to tell you. Besides, someone like you wouldn't understand."

"I don't think anyone would."

"Qrow knows why. He just doesn't like it."

Note to self: see if I can get Qrow to tell me why.

"In any case, there's something _I'd_ like to know myself. Such as where you got your hands on an Aura-piercing weapon."

…Shit.

New using it would backfire on me.

"…I have no reason to tell you," I said in a tone similar to Raven's earlier.

She slowly drew her sword.

Oh shit.

"I-I found it?"

She deadpanned at me, still drawing her sword.

Fuck.

"...It was give to me."

She stopped and narrowed her eyes. "Bye who?"

"Sorry, that's all you get."

She started again, but I held out Dundee out. "I will use this against you."

Raven narrowed her eyes...then huffed, sheathing her sword.

Inwardly sighing, I stared at Dundee.

"…I don't suppose you'd be willing to keep Dundee a secret?"

"You named it Dundee?"

"Only I know what the name refers to. Now please answer me."

She frowned.

I honestly didn't think she'd go for it. I figured I'd have to explain myself to Ozpin and the others, then somehow state my case on why I should keep the weapon.

It wouldn't be easy-.

"Very well."

But I think that- wait, what?

"Huh?" was all I could say.

"I'm willing to keep it a secret…provided you do two things for me."

Of course.

I sighed. "And those are…?"

"First," she stated. "You will not inform Yang of me. I know she's going to Beacon, and so I ask you don't ever mention that you and I encountered each other."

I frowned a bit.

I mean, it's not like I was going to bring it up…I think.

I don't know, alright? What would me telling her that I met her mother accomplish? It's not like Raven would just show up here at Beacon again. She's obviously got her own business to tend to.

I mean, I _could_ say that Ozpin and Qrow have met with Raven, so that she could bug _them_ about it. But I guess that's out of the question now.

"And the second?" I asked.

She stared me straight in the eye. "…You owe me a favor."

"…What?"

"You heard me."

"…Can I ask _what_ that favor will entail?"

She shrugged, nonchalantly glancing away from me. "Who knows? It could be anything, really."

I deadpan. "Seriously?'

"Indeed. I won't tell you what it is until I need it."

I gawked. "H-Hell no! I'm not agreeing to something without knowing what it is!"

"Oh, but you will," Raven stated rather sinisterly. "You will if you don't want me to inform Ozpin about your little knife that you've been keeping secret. And I don't think you want others to find out about that knife and its properties. That kind of weapon isn't looked upon too fondly ever since they purged the Kingdoms of that weapon. And anyone found in possession of it could very well be ostracized from the people, looked upon worse than even the Faunus are in discrimination. So you _will_ agree to what I want. Even though what I want is something mysterious. Something that could potentially be frightening."

"Something…that could even be _pure evil_."

…

…

"You're not gonna ask for a $20 copay, are you?"

She blinked. "What?"

"Nothing, just…remembered something is all."

I really do miss Red vs. Blue.

Also…something about what she just said doesn't sit right with me….

Well, obviously all of it was bad, but that's not what I meant.

"Are you… _screwing_ with me?"

"…"

"…"

"…Then it's agreed."

Wait, what?

"You won't tell Yang about me and owe me a favor, and I won't say anything about Dundee's identity."

"Now, wait just a minute!"

She stood up. "Thank you for patching me up, but I must take my leave."

"Wait, no! I didn't agree to jack shit!"

"SWEAR!"

Violet was suddenly in front of me with the swear jar.

"Not now, Violet!"

Raven retrieved her mask, then sliced her weapon down to open her signature portal.

She looked back to me and smirked. "I'll return to claim that favor when you least expect it."

"B-But-!"

"By the way, you've been in nothing but your boxers the entire time."

I look down at myself to find this to be the case….

Well, that's just _great_. I don't think there's anything that can surprise me anymore.

"You have an impressive physique," she admitted.

…I retract my last statement.

"Not as impressive as my former husband, but still."

Now that's just an unfair comparison. Taiyang is buff as shit!

Wait, was she checking me out?

"I'll be seeing you…Colt."

She placed her mask over her head and stepped into the swirling red gateway, the portal closing soon after.

…

…

"She seemed nice."

I facepalm at Violet's innocence.

"So are you gonna ask her out?"

I facefaulted.

"W-What?!"

"Oh come on, Daddy! She seems so cool. So mysterious. Plus, she trolled you! Granted, she could've done a better job of it, but I'm sure she'll learn as time passes."

She better not. Enough people screw with me as it is!

"Violet…no. Just no."

"But she's cool and mysterious!"

So is Blake, but you don't see people knocking on her doorstep to ask her out. Even if they are, it's probably partially so they can get to the Bellabooty, as fanfiction so dubs Blake's ass.

Degrading? Yes.

Fitting? Unfortunately for Blake, also yes.

Is it still a thing? More than likely.

Speaking of Blake, I wonder if I should try to make sure she and Sun become a thing.

Same with Jaune and Pyrrha.

And Ren and Nora.

I won't go anywhere _near_ Weiss and Neptune, though. I'll leave that alone to either flourish or fester.

Depends how kind fate is to either one of them.

If I think about it, preventing the terrible events to come may actually cause these ships to set sail…well, Arkos and Black Sun anyway. Not sure about Renora. And again, I refuse to get involved with Weiss and Neptune. How that turns out is up to them….

Actually, forget the whole thing entirely. That'll just give me an unnecessary headache for the entirety that I'm here.

…

…

Unless Jaune's dense nature pisses me off to much, in which case, I _will_ get involved in _that_ little ship, headache be damned.

"By the way, you still swore a moment ago."

Violet held out the swear jar.

I sighed and went to get my wallet.

* * *

 _(Qrow POV)_

I stared into my flask as Ozpin sipped his mug.

"Think she's done with him?"

I shrugged. "Not sure."

A red portal appeared in the office, and Raven stepped out.

"Ah, hello Raven," Ozpin greeted. "Good to see you after so long."

Raven glared at him.

"Still don't trust me. Good to know."

I rolled my eyes and turned to Raven. "Well?"

She stared at me…..and shrugged. "Vert trained him adequately."

If that old man was here when you said that, he'd kick your ass into next week….

Huh, I'd actually pay to see that.

"Were you able to get a good idea about the kind of man he is?" I asked.

She hummed. "If he really _does_ bear ill intent towards you all, then he's doing a good job of hiding it. Otherwise, he's a simple man trying to get by with the hand he's been dealt."

And a pretty crappy hand he's been dealt. His village destroyed, all his friends' dead, the only people left being Vert and Violet.

Then again, I suppose getting on _her_ shit list by crossing her will do that to a man.

Still, at least the kid's adjusting alright.

"Remind me again why Colt knows the information he does?" Raven asked.

I shrugged. "Claims he had a past life on a world where ours is nothing but fiction. An 'internet show'."

Jury's still out on whether he's right or not. I'll admit, I don't believe what I said about him either being a mind-reader or a prophet, but they make about as much sense as _his_ crazy story.

Still…to be able to have guessed what Ozpin and Ruby were going to say in their conversation, as well as correctly guess that Roman Torchwick would rob that particular Dust store that Ruby was visiting.

If he keeps this up, I may actually believe the guy.

Raven scoffed. "Ridiculous."

"Be that as it may," Ozpin said. "He has done well in proving his claim and showing he's done nothing to earn our distrust."

Raven glared at Ozpin again before huffing. "Am I done here? Otherwise, I have business to tend to."

I scowled. "Let me guess. Another village to raid?"

Raven merely rolled her eyes, my comment clearly not affecting her, and made another portal appear.

Before she could step in, she turned back to Ozpin.

"By the way, you were right."

She smirked. "Screwing with him was quite amusing."

Ozpin chuckled. "Glad you agr-."

She went into the portal, not letting Ozpin finish. Guess she wanted to get away from the man, already.

"Well, that was just rude. I would at least hope we could've been civil."

I rolled my eyes and turned to Oz. "You told Raven to do that?"

"Indeed. A shame I couldn't have it recorded."

I shook my head. "Yeah, been a while since Raven screwed with someone…that someone being _me_."

Raven and I used to mess with each other in our youth. She had a calm demeanor, but at times, she'd let the troll in her let loose, and I was usually the target of her rare antics. Other times it was either Taiyang or Summer.

Guess we all got a bit of a troll in us. It's just sitting there, waiting to be let out.

"By the way," Ozpin said suddenly. "I know this is a bit of a sore spot, but I don't suppose you know if your sister still feels something for Taiyang?"

That…was an odd question to ask at this point.

"Well, she doesn't say anything about them when she randomly visits me. Doesn't even bother to ask. I give her an update on them, but she just grunts. I _want_ to think that she still cares in some way, just keeping it in, but-."

I shook my head. "Wait, why are you even asking?"

Ozpin's mouth twitched. "Oh, no reason. Just wanted to know for…reasons."

"Ozpin-." I warned.

"Don't be hating on the shipping. Your sister _is_ in the top five of the poll, after all. Which is surprising, since she's not even in the running."

He cupped his chin. "Perhaps she should be?"

"WHAT ARE YOU EVEN TALKING ABOUT?!"

"Let's just say Miss Valkyrie isn't the only one that can break the fourth wall."

I just gave the man a blank stare.

"Now then, let's see if a harem can actually happen with young Colt."

How the hell do I have respect for this man, again?

* * *

 _(My POV)_

After that little…fiasco in my room, I changed into my usual clothes and had boarded a Bullhead, as the airships were still in Vale, awaiting to take the new and returning students of Beacon back to school for another year.

Now, I stood at the docking area, waiting for whoever would help me in picking out a new attire.

Ozpin _still_ refused to tell me who I'd be meeting, saying it would be a nice little surprise.

Why would it be a surprise? The only answer I could think of was that I had met this person before.

But who did I meet that knew Ozpin and would help me in picking out clothes?

…

Wait.

Someone who knew a thing or two about clothes.

And that Ozpin knew.

He knows his _students_.

And one of those students happens to be an expert in fashion.

…

…

Ozpin, when I get my hands on you I'll-!

" _Damn,_ still a nice backside since I last saw you."

My blood ran cold at the sound of the temptress behind me.

A pair of slender arms wrapped around my neck as a body pressed against me. My nerves picked up the warmth of two soft orbs pressing into my back.

A sensual voice spoke into my ear.

"Hey champ," Coco purred. "It's been a while."

That's it. I give up. Nothing, and I mean _nothing_ , will surprise me at this point.

* * *

 _(Winter POV)_

"We'll be arriving in a few short hours, ma'am."

"Thank you, pilot."

I sipped my wine glass delicately, making sure not to spill a single drop. On my lap was the two files that General Ironwood had given me some weeks prior.

I picked up Colt's and frowned as I read a certain part of it.

 _Claims to have died in one world and been allowed to continue his life in ours, and that ours only exists as a source of fiction on his past world. Mental capacity questionable and may be a result of the fate that befell his village._

The man didn't seem crazy when I first met him. In fact, he seemed like a likeable person.

Then again…two years _have_ gone by, and a lot can happen in two years.

Not to mention his village.

Colt, Violet and Vert…the only survivors.

She was sure the veteran Huntsman was taking it better since he's undoubtedly been through so much, but Colt and Violet….

How were they fairing?

I suppose I'll find out when I arrive.

I couldn't help but feel a sense of excitement. It must certainly be because Weiss will be there, and we've hardly spoken in a while, as my work tends to keep me busy.

…

…

And I may or may not be looking forward to seeing Colt again.

Details, details.

* * *

 **A/N: Winter is coming….**

 **I'm not ashamed.**

 **Also…the** _ **other**_ **temptress (Coco) returns (the first being Neo, obviously).**

 **Well, it was pretty much obvious that Coco was the one Ozpin got to assist in my new wardrobe.**

 **My talk with Raven went…about as well as one could expect. Better, actually. Though, I feel I could've written that part better somehow. Can't help but feel that it lacks something.**

 **And Cinder…well, her desire for me has to start with something like this, right? Don't worry, this will probably be the only time she'll be like that in a dream concerning the two of us. The rest will more than likely be of** _ **me**_ **being at** _ **her**_ **mercy.**

 **And now we know Violet doesn't mind Raven possibly being her mother…if only she knew how terrible a mother she'd make.**

 **Now, before anything else, let's take a look at the poll results so far:**

 **Winter – 43 (Did I really write her that well?)**

 **Harem – 39 (I thought I said** _ **not**_ **to vote for this?!)**

 **Neo – 35 (Still need to get that second lap dance from the temptress.)**

 **Amber – 32 (She's doing well, all things considered.)**

 **Raven – 28 (This is because of the joke I made involving Qrow and Yang, isn't it?)**

 **Cinder – 19 (You people are trying to kill me, aren't you?)**

 **Velvet – 10 (A little disappointed she's down at the bottom, but oh well.)**

 **Coco – 8 (Once again, a little disappointed. Guess I didn't write her or Velvet convincingly enough to warrant more votes)**

 **Qrow – 7 (*hides face in hands* Oh god, how is he catching up to Coco and Velvet?)**

 **Salem – 4 (*eye twitches* This is what I get for wanted to make a reference in the poll.)**

 **Well, this is…a surprising turnout in votes. I'm disappointed that Coco and Velvet are so low in the poll, but I guess I didn't write them convincingly enough.**

 **I'll see if I can rectify that with future chapters. If not…well, I tried.**

 **Again, this poll is simply for fun, not to confirm the pairing. You vote on your favorite pairings of this story.**

 **Speaking of pairings, I now have official names for the main ships:**

 **Colt/Winter – Cold Steel**

 **Colt/Neo – Silencer**

 **Colt/Amber – Guardian**

 **Colt/Coco – More Dakka**

 **Colt/Velvet – Family Issues**

 **That last one kinda leaves a bad taste in my mouth, since it makes a certain…implication, but the ship name perfectly encompasses the future situation me and Velvet will find ourselves in concerning Violet, so I'll just ignore the implication since it's not the case.**

 **Anyway…since these two have** _ **somehow**_ **surpassed Coco and Velvet in votes so far (despite not being in the running), I ask for ship names for Colt/Raven and Colt/Cinder. I know the latter has had some suggestions (Gunfire, White Hot, and Redeemer), and I've been thinking about using Firearm for it, but I'd like to hear more suggestions.**

 **And for the record, none of you better actually come up with ship names for Colt/Qrow or Colt/Salem. Those two were** _ **literally**_ **meant as a joke. So were Cinder and Raven, but the number of votes has persuaded me.**

 **Whether I add Cinder and Raven to the running (or the harem, as most of you have decided to call it) is up for debate. Cinder is one thing, but Raven? I'd have to find a way to have her show up to Beacon more often, but I don't think-.**

…

…

 **Huh, I think I thought of something. I'll brainstorm after I post this.**

 **Now then…how about an omake, huh?**

* * *

 **Omake: The Ship Master and his Apprentice**

"Thank you for coming to me on such short notice," Ozpin said.

"No problem," Violet said.

Ozpin sipped his mug. "Now…I'm sure you're wondering why I asked for you."

"That _did_ cross my mind."

"Well, Miss Scarlatina…I'd like to offer you the chance to be my personal apprentice."

Violet tilted her head cutely. "Huh?"

"You see, I've noticed how you try to ship your father with various women."

"Ship?"

Ozpin went into lecturer mode. "Shipping: the art of getting two people, be they of the same or opposite sex, together in a relationship, romantic or otherwise."

He pushed his glasses up. "This is what you've been doing when it comes to your father, in the hopes of curing him of his loneliness and of granting you a mother."

Violet looked down in thought. "Shipping…shipping…sounds fun."

"It truly is."

He stared into Violet's eyes. "Become my apprentice and I shall teach you the ancient art of shipping. I will make sure you can properly ship your father with any woman, and in the end…perhaps even succeed so that he may no longer be alone, and so that you may have a mother in your life."

He held his hand out. "All you need do is take my hand."

Violet reached out tentatively, her hand shaking.

Could she do it? Could she learn the ancient art of shipping?

…

…

She took his hand.

"Ok!"

Ozpin grinned. "Excellent!"

He let go of Violet's hand and quickly pulled down chart, revealing Colt surrounded by various people.

"Now, I've gathered data from Vert about the various women that Mr. Remington has encountered. However, it is incomplete since he wasn't around all the time. _You_ , on the other hand, were."

He turned to Violet. "Any and all data you can spare would be greatly appreciated."

He pat her head. "Let me assure you that you _will_ have a mother by the time we're done with your father."

Violet bounced in her seat with a grin. "Yay!"

Ozpin chuckled at her enthusiasm. "And who knows?"

He glanced at one word on the chart. "Perhaps _that_ could become a reality."

Violet glanced at the word he pointed out.

"…Harem?"

"Yes, my child," Ozpin confirmed. "With this option, you can have multiple mothers. No one would be hurt, and everyone is satisfied."

Violet frowned. "I don't know. I brought this up with Daddy, and he only screamed in rage."

"Do not fret, my apprentice." Ozpin assures, holding her close. "You and I will make sure that he warms up to the idea."

He waved his hand in the air and gazed into some far off direction, Violet following his gaze.

"We will be sure that he… _embraces the harem_."

…

…

"What are we looking at?" Violet asked.

"I don't know," Ozpin answered honestly.

* * *

 **A/N: O_O**

 **Why do I even indulge this option? When I** _ **know**_ **I don't want it?**

 **Random person: Because it's funny?**

… **Oh yeah.**

 **Well, there you go. Violet is now the apprentice to Ozpin, the master of shipping….**

 **What have I done?**

 **Whether it's canon or non-canon to the story…eh, I may or may not leave a few hints here and there about it. It depends.**

 **If you liked this and want to be kept up to date, be sure to follow and fav. Leave a review to tell me your thoughts (and any ship names for Colt/Cinder and Colt/Raven). And if you haven't, be sure to vote for your favorite pairings on the poll in my profile. It's gonna be open for a** _ **long**_ **time.**

 **See you in the next update.**

 **LATERS!**


	24. Pre-Beacon Arc: Chapter 24

**(Edit 11/19/2016: I wound up backtracking on a part of my attire, so I had to rewrite a good portion of this chapter. To save you time, the part I rewrote was the part involving the second half of the Army Surplus scene. I changed from the helmet I mentioned to...something else. It's best you read for yourself, but I** _ **will**_ **make mention of it in the A/N of the next chapter. That is all. Enjoy the chapter.)**

 **A/N: Welcome to another installment of My Turn!**

 **We've reached 600 followers! YES! Violet, quick! Squeal in joy for me!**

 **Violet: Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**

 **Good girl!**

 **So…the election….**

 **This is all I'm willing (or that I want) to say: Trump is the next president. This drama of an election is over and done with. I'm simply going to accept the outcome and move on with my life, unlike the people rioting in those major cities. Whatever happens, happens.**

 **Alright, enough about politics.**

 **Anyway, last we left off, Cinder had a wet dream, Raven and I had our little chat, and now I'm off to shop with Coco….**

 **This can only end well.**

 **ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY._

* * *

I walked down the sidewalk, absentmindedly looking at the shop windows that passed by.

Coco was strutting along next to me, an impish grin on her face.

It had taken a full two minutes to convince Coco to get off me, then another full minute to convince my mind that it _didn't_ miss the feeling of Coco's breasts pressing against me.

Almost didn't win that mental bout, but my will power is strong….

Sometimes.

Coco explained that she would be helping me with shopping, Ozpin having personally asked her to. A good thing, she says, since she figures that I don't bother to really _try_ to pick out good clothing, only whatever what I think is comfortable.

Kinda like Jaune, I guess.

Man, Coco read me like a book.

Which leads to now.

"Alright," Coco began. "Before we can get started, I need to know what kind of budget you have for this."

My budget….

Well, my daughter kept collecting money from me whenever I swore…which was a lot, for the past three years. And that wasn't exclusive to me, either. She did that with the _entire_ village. Even the Elder hadn't been immune to it.

Of course, everyone in the village swore a lot for the past three years, and being around Qrow pretty much made him a constant source of collecting.

So having totaled all that up before coming here….

"4500 Lien."

For the record, that extra 500 was all Qrow….

Yeah, I don't get how he swore 500 times in front of my daughter in the time we've been at Beacon, either. I'm just assuming she extorted him for more after each swear because he was a "mean Huntsman".

I feel like I should have a talk with my daughter about that, but for the life of me, I can never bring it up.

Suddenly, Coco latched onto my arm, and the feeling of two soft orbs returned.

"Well then," she grinned. "Guess that means you'll be able to get an entire new wardrobe! Maybe even some armor, too."

"Okay, look. I'm not about to empty my _entire_ wallet just for clo-."

I pause. "…Wait, _armor_?"

Coco shrugged. "Yeah, Ozpin told me to tell you about getting yourself some armor as well. You can't exactly go into a fight without armor."

Hey, I managed to survive without armor so far, haven't I?

I mean, I went against freaking _Qrow_ of all people. Granted, he wasn't going all out, but I still held my own. And that was without protection….

Not _that_ kind of protection, damn it!

"I seem to recall you and Fox not being in armor either," I counter.

There's also the entirety of Team RWBY, Ren, Neo, Roman, the Malachite Twins, Qrow, even freaking _Ozpin_.

There's obviously others, but I don't feel like coming up with any more examples.

Coco shrugged. "We don't really need it. Plus, it's not fashionable."

"Besides," she continued. "Can you really say you won't need armor in any future scenario?"

The idea of coming across a strong Grimm.

Facing off against Cinder and her cronies again.

…Facing off against _Reptile_.

I absentmindedly rubbed my abdomen, where he had punched me _hard_.

Maybe getting some form of armor was a good idea?

I sighed. "Okay, _maybe_ I could use some armo- h-hey!"

I suddenly found myself being dragged from behind by Coco.

"W-What the hell?!"

"We passed some stores that could help with that."

I pretty much let her drag me by the back of my collar. It must've been an amusing sight to everyone else, if the chuckles and giggles were anything to go by.

I swear, if I actually ever end up with someone, me being dragged like this better not be a recurring thing.

Coco finally stopped dragging me and let me go.

I turn to her with a glare. "I can walk by myself, you know.

She shrugged. "I know."

Goddamn it.

With a sigh, I looked up to see we were between two stored: Police Surplus Shop and Army Surplus.

"Alright," Coco smirked. "Pick one."

"…I thought I was getting armor?"

"You are, but seeing as you're going to be a part of a security detail, I figured one of these two would suffice."

I looked back and forth between the two stores.

"…Well, I guess the police one would more than likely have security stuff than the army one."

"Alright!"

Coco dragged me by the back of my collar again.

"I can walk on my own!"

"I know."

Once again…goddamn it.

She dragged me into the store, where the store owner looked up an- hey, it's that old guy that has multiple jobs!

Coco finally let me go at the register, where I simply grumble and straighten my jacket.

"I'd prefer it if you'd stop dragging me around like that."

"I'm sure you do."

I groaned.

The old man smiled. "You two seem like a nice couple."

I facefaulted, causing Coco to laugh.

I quickly stood up with a red face. "T-That's not what this is!"

The old man chuckled. "No need to feel embarrassed. Why, I'd give anything to have a woman by my side again."

"We're not together!"

Coco feigned a hurt look. "W-We aren't? A-And I thought we had s-something special?"

I glared at the fashionista, causing her to chuckle.

"Do I need to remind you that you're a _minor_?"

Coco let out an impish grin. "Not anymore, you don't."

"Good. Now then-."

"Because my birthday was about four months ago."

"…What?"

Coco stepped forward with a wolfish grin. "That's right. I'm 18, now. So you can throw that 'minor' excuse out the window."

…

…

My last lifeline has been stripped from my very fingers by time itself.

Such a cruel world I live in.

Then again, this is Remnant, so cruelty's a given.

Coco pulled her shades down to stare at me with her brown eyes.

"So," she grinned. "Any other ammo you like to throw my way?"

If I'm being honest, Coco was easy on the eyes. I think it was partially because she wore her shades most of the time, so it leaves more to the imagination as to what her eyes are like and what emotion could be playing out in them.

Really, I could get lost in them if I ever stared too long.

"Take a picture. It'll last longer."

Goddamn it.

I searched my brain for a viable reason to convince her to stop this crap with me.

"Um…y-you're seven years younger than me!"

Nailed it.

To my horror, Coco shrugged. "So was my mom when she met my dad, but that didn't stop her from going after him. Wore him down for a few months before finally getting her way. Got married a few years later, then had me another few years later."

She sighed overdramatically. "So~ romantic."

…I now realize just _who_ Coco got her… _personality_ from.

I stuttered. "Er, um, w-we should probably stop wasting this old man's time and-."

When I turned to the old man, I deadpanned.

He had a bag of popcorn in his hands.

"Old man…what the fuck?"

He grinned. "Oh no, don't mind me. Keep going! This is better than the crap they have on TV nowadays."

I slam my head on the counter. "Can we _please_ just get what we came here for?!"

Coco chuckled and pat my back. "Okay, Champ."

I lift my head up. "And stop calling me champ!"

"Okay, handsome."

I slam my head back down.

The old man chuckled. "Ah, young love. How I envy you."

I never thought I'd say this to anyone other than Vert, but….

"Screw you, old man!"

Said old man simply laughed.

* * *

Coco and I browsed around the store, looking at the many items of purchase.

Tasers, riot shields, batons, handcuffs.

They had everything!

And the uniforms that were here were diverse. There were the usual combinations of white shirt, black pants, and black tie, which made me think of Paul Blart.

Hah…Kevin James was hilarious in that movie.

And then there's the padded uniforms that you'd usually see for either police or riot officers.

Oh look, riot shields! That reminds me of Call of Duty. Oh, how I loved to bash everyone with a riot shield. One of the many enjoyments I took from that game….

I suddenly feel like getting a riot shield now.

…

…

You know what? Yes. I'm getting a riot shield!

I grab one immediately.

"Sonny!"

I flinch and turn to where the old man is.

"If you want a _quality_ riot shield, I'd suggest getting one from the Army Surplus next door."

"…Should you _really_ be recommending another store? Especially if you're trying to sell riot shields?"

The old man grinned. "No worries! I own that store too."

…

…

HOW MANY JOBS DOES THIS GUY HAVE?!

Shrugging, I put the riot shield back.

Guess I know where we're stopping next.

I continue looking around. If I'm being honest, I kinda want to buy a Taser. That'll certainly be a nice surprise when I fight someone….

Except Nora. _Never_ use a Taser on Nora. It'll backfire _horribly_. That guy from Team BRNZ learned that the hard way…well, I'm pretty sure it was a cattle prod rather than a Taser, but the general idea still applies.

Hell, maybe I should get Violet a Taser?

* * *

 _(Future scenario)_

Violet aims the Taser at Cardin and fires.

The connections stick to Cardin's nuts and shock him.

"AAAAUUUGH!"

"That'll teach you to bully my sister, you big meanie!"

* * *

…

…

…

Fuck it. Totally worth it.

I grab two tasers.

Coco raised an eyebrow. "Why are you getting Tasers? And why two?"

I grin. "Nice little surprise in case I get in a bad spot. As for your second question…the second one's for Violet."

Coco deadpanned. "You're giving your daughter a Taser?"

"Yeah, I know. I'm a wonderful father."

Coco facepalmed.

Now that I think about it, I'll get her a baton as well. She can hit people with it and get them to respect her author-.

…

…

Respect…her authority.

…

…

Well, that settles it. I'm getting Violet a little uniform!

I begin searching for some attire that would fit her. They had some, surprisingly, but it was _all the way_ in the back of the line of clothes.

Guess they don't expect people to buy clothes this small.

Regardless, I took some.

Coco raised an eyebrow. "Now what?"

I grinned. "It's for Violet."

Before Coco could say anything, I beat her to it.

"Just picture it."

Coco closed her mouth and looked up in thought….

She started laughing a bit.

"I knew you'd see it my way."

As I resumed getting the necessary items for what I had planned for Violet, I searched for anything that would fit me.

I wanted to look badass when I served as both a bodyguard to Amber and as part of Beacon Security, not to mention my enemies.

Considering all the crap I've been through, I don't think it's too much to ask for to look like a badass for once…even if I somehow still get trolled by people.

As I searched, I tried to look to fictional characters back on Earth, to see if any would bring some form of inspiration for armor.

Master Chief…awesome, but unrealistic since that's in the future.

Isaac Clark…again awesome, and I know there were those security RIGs, but unless Atlas developed something like that, I don't see it happening. And again, that's in the future.

Power Rangers…why did that even come to mind?

Super Sent- no wait, that's the same thing.

Any armor from the Fallout series…nah.

Gears of War…yeah, I don't have the physique for it, so no.

Boba Fett…HAH! Only in my dreams!

Batman…nope.

Clone Trooper or Stormtrooper…no to both.

Seriously, there has to be _some_ fictional character I can draw inspiration from!

Think…someone of the law….

Robocop?

No, that won't work.

Someone of the law.

…

…

…

My eyes widen as I finally recall a name.

Someone of the law.

Someone who _is_ the law.

Someone who is judge, jury, and executioner.

Coco must've noticed my look, since she smirked.

"Let me guess…you just got another idea."

I quickly nodded and, not wasting another second, began combing the many aisles for the items I needed.

Leather jacket.

Ballistic vest.

Leather pants.

Leather boots (that had some added armor to the toes, heels and shins).

Leather gloves (gauntlet style).

Shoulder armor.

Elbow armor.

Knee armor.

Belt buckle.

Slots for my ammo cartridges.

I looked around the store for a certain helmet…but found nothing.

"Hey Coco?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't suppose you've ever heard of Judge Dredd?"

"…Who?"

Damn it. I knew that was wishful thinking.

I glanced around at the helmets that were around.

Most were the typical kind with the visor, those that wouldn't really add to the look.

And considering I have no intention of custom-ordering a helmet…I may have to look into some alternatives.

Suddenly, my cowboy OC came to mind

...

...

Now that I think about it, I _have_ always wanted to wear a cowboy hat. I'd probably have to get a black one since I'm pretty much wearing all black...

I'll look into it later. Right now, I need to put together my new combat attire.

I put the stuff in a cart, along with the stuff I had gotten for Violet, and rushed to the register where the old man was.

"How much for all this?"

* * *

 _(Coco POV)_

I tapped my foot impatiently as Colt had decided to rush into the dressing room after paying for everything.

I saw that look in his eye. He thought of something, and got a lot of stuff for some form of uniform.

Normally, I'd have jumped in about the stuff he was getting, but the look in his eye was that of excitement.

So, I let him be.

Now, however…he was taking too long. We needed to go shopping, damn it!

I banged on the door. "Hey! What's the hold up?"

"Almost done! Just another moment!"

Letting out a sigh of frustration, I stepped back and crossed my arms.

…

…

…

…

…

"Done!"

Finally! Geez.

The dressing room door opened and…huh.

I pulled my shades down to get a better look at him.

Damn, Colt came out looking _nice_.

Leather jacket, pants, gloves and boots (that last one looking a bit armored). A ballistic vest over his jacket. Some armor around his shoulders, elbows, and knees. A belt that held his gun holsters, holstered knife, and some slots for ammo cartridges.

I whistled. "Wow…you look good."

Colt grinned. "Don't you mean… _badass_?"

I rolled my eyes. "Easy there, handsome. You're not there yet."

Colt deflated. "Yeah…I know. Still need a cowboy hat. And my weapons."

"A cowboy hat?"

He nodded. "Yeah. This attire would look better if I had a helmet to go with it, but the kind I want more than likely doesn't exist. And since I'd rather not spend money on a custom order, I'd have to look into some alternatives. And a cowboy hat was the first thing that came to mind.

I lowered my shades and raised an eyebrow. "Isn't it better to get an actual helmet if that's what completes the look?"

"Probably...but I _really_ want a cowboy hat, so yeah."

I pursed my lips in thought...

Eh, I suppose I can humor him for now. I happen to know a good hat store nearby.

Wait, he said something about his weapons.

I crossed my arms. "By the way, what _exactly_ happened to your weapons?"

Colt sighed. "They got a little…broken."

I frowned even more.

"D-Don't worry! I already have that taken care of. Gonna have them fixed and better than ever!"

His smile was genuine, so I guess he had a plan.

"Alright," I smiled. "Guess we know where we're going next."

* * *

 _(My POV)_

And here we are….

This place is pretty much the same as Police Surplus, only it has stuff for the army.

Also, the old man was back.

"Hello again!"

You're not Pyrrha. Don't use her line!

Anyway, the items varied in what you'd see in the army.

Tactical gear.

Grenades (should probably get some since Dredd had that as well).

Flashbangs (this too).

Getting five each of grenades and flash bangs, I moved on to where the riot shields were at….

Well, the old man was right. This looked more reinforced. Hell, they looked similar to those riot shields I saw in Call of Duty.

I picked one out and examined it. I put my arm through the arm slot to hold it up in front of me.

I grinned.

I was _so_ gonna spam enemies and Grimm with a shield bash or two…or three….

Or ten.

Depends how funny I find it or how desperate I am to stay alive.

I found a button on the side of the arm slot. I pushed it, and the riot shield shrunk to a tenth of its size...

I pushed it again, allowing it to grow back...then made it smaller again...then grew it back.

...

...

I wound up growing and shrinking it a couple more times.

This was fun!

"Ahem."

I jumped a bit, accidently dropping the riot shield. I quickly turned to find Coco staring at me with amusement.

"Having fun with your toy there, champ?"

I grumbled. "Ha ha, very funny."

I picked up the riot shield. "But I'm taking this."

I shrunk it down and holstered it on my arm.

Well, I got about everything I need from here.

Now there's only one place left to go.

The hat store.

...

...

And believe it or not, Coco _actually_ tried to convince me to get a beret.

"No."

"But it's stylish!"

"I don't do berets."

"What? You hate stylish clothing?"

"No. I just don't see myself wearing a beret."

Coco crossed her arms and gave a mock pout. "Some people have no taste in fashion."

Ugh.

Rolling my eyes, I moved towards the section of the store where the cowboy hats were at.

The hats were lined up in various colors and styles. I walked past most of them since I knew the only color that would fit would be black...

And here they were.

Once again, there were different styles. Some looked like the kind you'd see on cattle ranchers on TV. Others that outlaws would wear. Hell, there was even one that looked more like a sombrero than a cowboy hat, but I guess there's still a distinction for it to be in this section of the store.

Still, I'd need one that fits the attire...

Ah, here we go!

I picked up a back cowboy hat. It looked like a cross between a cowboy hat and a sheriff's hat, but more the former than the latter. Also, it was made of leather, not like my new attire, mind you. There's a difference, apparently.

Still...this would do.

I placed the hat on my head and turned to Coco with a grin.

"Well?"

Coco tapped her chin in thought….

"Hang on."

Coco pulled out an extra pair of black shades. She strutted towards me and placed them over my eyes.

"There we go."

Blinking behind my new shades, I turned towards a nearby mirror and examined myself...

Yeah, this new look will do.

"So how do I look now?" I asked.

She once again tapped her chin in thought...

She shrugged. "Eh, B minus."

I gawked. "B _minus_! That's complete bull-!"

I stop and take a deep breath. "…You're screwing with me, aren't you?"

"Yes and no."

Son of a…nope. Don't react. Don't react. Just hold it in until I'm alone, _then_ scream in rage.

I let out a sigh. "Well, I got the hat I wanted."

"Still, though, why a cowboy hat?"

"I like cowboy hats. Plus with the shades, it makes me look cooler."

Coco raised her finger-.

"And I won't listen to arguments about why it _doesn't_ make me look cooler."

She lowered her finger and shrugged.

"Eh, I guess you can have a say in your combat attire."

I deadpan. "You saying I didn't have a choice for clothing to begin with?"

"Nope," she answered with a pop of the "p".

Goddamn it.

"Ugh…well, I guess now we can get to the actual shopping for clothes now."

Coco had a sinister grin on her face, making me feel nervous.

"A-Again," I stutter. "I d-don't intend to empty my wallet on this."

Coco waved it off. "Relax. I know what I'm doing."

I don't doubt that.

Still…shopping for clothes with Coco….

How bad could it be?

* * *

 _(Coco POV)_

"DAMN IT, COCO! THIS IS THE 49th SET OF CLOTHES! CAN WE JUST LEAVE ALREADY?!"

I rolled my eyes. "Stop being a baby and try it on."

Colt audibly growled in frustration, making me chuckle.

We had been in Vale Fashion for over an hour and a half, and we had just only decided on about…twelve shirts, six pairs of pants, a couple of vests, and three pairs of shoes.

I tried to convince him to get nine pairs, but he wouldn't budge on the matter.

Funny…no one's ever stood up against my fashion wisdom before.

I mean, it's not like the shoes were that expensive. I checked. He could've afforded them and still had plenty Lien left over for a rainy day.

Instead, he argued that he didn't need that many shoes and didn't understand why a single person needed so many.

I guess I know what it looks like to be uneducated in the art of fashion.

The dressing room door opened and Colt stepped out in his new look. He had on a merlot and charcoal plaid shirt with an olive plaid vest. Blue jeans adorned his lower body, and he had on a pair of dark brown dress shoes.

He cleared his throat. "Um…how do I look?"

I tapped my chin and began circling him, examining every part of the man before me. I stopped in front of him and gave him a smile.

"You look alright. Another successful attire."

He sighed in relief. "Good, now can we stop now? I think I'm good for a little while, at least."

I checked my Scroll and frowned. "I suppose. The airships to Beacon will leave in half an hour. We'll need to get there before then."

I gave him a smirk. "Though maybe we should try one mo-?"

"No."

I laughed at the resolute look on his face. "Oh alright, handsome."

He scowled. "And another thing, stop calling me handsome!"

I smirked. "But you _are_ handsome."

"Seriously, stop coming on to me. It's starting to grind my gears."

The smirk never left my face. "I can grind you, if you'd prefer it."

The stutter and blush that followed was priceless.

"T-That's…I-."

I laughed. "Relax. I'm just teasing you."

He frowned. "…Maybe I oughta tease _you_ for a change?"

I smirked. "Sorry, handsome, but I don't think you can."

…

…

He took slow, deliberate steps towards me, a blank look on his face.

I raised an eyebrow. "Seriously?"

He said nothing, now standing right in front of me. I had to look up a bit since he was taller than me…something I didn't notice before actually.

He stared down at me with those piercing dark green eyes of his. His hands moved towards my head, one of them moving some hair behind my ear before they both rested comfortably against my cheeks.

I blinked.

Okay…this was starting to not be funny anymore.

Suddenly, his head began moving towards my own.

My eyes widened.

Wait…w-was he gonna _kiss_ me?!

He didn't appear to be stopping.

"W-Wait a minute, champ?"

Still moving.

"H-Handsome?"

He was almost there.

"C-Colt?"

He stops suddenly…then his hands move up and grasp my shades. He pulls them off to examine them.

"H-Hey, those are mi-!"

"I know these are meant to be a fashion statement," he interrupted. "But I don't see why you should wear these all the time."

He gave me a warm smile. "You have beautiful eyes, after all. So why hide them?"

My mouth fell agape as I blinked….

And blinked.

And blinked.

My cheeks suddenly felt warm.

Colt grinned. "How was that? Never really teased anyone before, only seen it in stories and stuff."

I blinked owlishly.

"I figured the best way to do so would be to give an honest truth, see if that works."

And one more blink. "…S-So, you really think my eyes are beautiful?"

He scoffed. "I'd be an idiot if I said they _weren't_ beautiful."

He smirked. "Anyway, how'd I do?"

…

…

I frowned. "B minus."

" _Again_ with that bullcrap!"

And like that I was in control again.

Good thing too…who knew he could be such a charmer?

I snatched my shades back as he was grumbling to himself. I lightly pat my cheeks to get the warmth out of them.

If he keeps this up, I may have to up my game in snagging him for myself before someone else does.

I licked my lips.

I always did like a good challenge.

* * *

 _(Velvet POV)_

I tapped my foot impatiently as Fox and Yatsu leaned against the entrance of the airship.

Where the hell was Coco? She should've been here by now. The airship's going to leave!

"There she is."

I looked to where my partner pointed, and found Coco approaching with…someone else?

By the looks of it, she got another poor unfortunate soul to act as her pack mule.

Oh Coco….

Wait, is that-?

"Hah, hah, _please_ tell me they have carts here?"

My eyes widen. "C-Colt?"

Colt freezes, then looks up from his slumped position to see me.

"Oh, hey Velvet," he greeted while panting.

I glare at Coco. "Really?"

She shrugged. "Hey, all this stuff is his. I just helped him pick out the clothes."

I deadpan. "And how many times did you have him try on clothes?"

Coco looked innocent. "About…ten, I guess."

"Try _forty-nine_ ," Colt deadpanned.

Coco kicked his foot. He only grunted in response.

I sighed and pointed at a small shed. "They have carts there."

"Oh thank god."

With that, Colt dragged his stuff towards the shed.

I turned to Coco. "So why did you help him?"

Coco responded. "Ozpin asked me to. Said Colt could use some armor and new clothes."

"Looks like he's still wearing the clothes we last saw him in."

She shrugged. "He likes them. Plus, he'd prefer not to wear out his new clothes just yet."

She grinned. "One things for sure, he looked handsome as always in his new clothes. Bet he'd make you blush at the sight of him."

I stuttered. "T-That's irrelevant!"

"Irrelevant that you'd blush?"

"Yes! Wait, no! That's not…stop twisting my words!"

Coco laughed. "But it's so much fun!"

Goddamn it.

I sighed and watched as Colt came back towards the airship with all his stuff on a cart.

My hand clutched at my hand bag, where certain…documents were….

N-Now wouldn't really be a g-good time, would it?

I-I have the whole year to tell him, really.

I just…need to wait for the right time.

When it'll be less painful for his sake…and Violet's….

And my own.

* * *

 _(My POV)_

The ride back to Beacon was uneventful for me.

I was lucky enough that Coco chose to talk with the rest of her team in order to catch up rather than continue to tease and/or flirt with me, though she pat my behind again before taking off.

I have no idea how Fox is used to that. Or Velvet and Yatsu, assuming she does the same to them….

And now I can't get the thought of Coco patting Velvet's butt out of my head.

Goddamn it.

Anyway, lucky for me they didn't inquire about why I was here.

I wasn't ready to explain the fate of my village just yet.

" _We are now approaching Beacon Academy. Prepare to disembark."_

And here we are.

I stopped looking out the window and moved to where my things were.

I grabbed a cart and started putting all my stuff on it. I noticed some butlers grabbing the remaining carts for some suitcases….

Suitcases that had the Schnee symbol on it.

Guess these are the butlers helping Weiss, then.

Ignoring them, I finished filling the cart and began moving it out of the airship. As I exited the airship, I found a certain goofball of a knight puking his guts out in a trashcan.

Had I remembered, I'd have actually gone out of my way to buy some pills for Jaune….

Eh, I can still do that. Just later.

I followed after the students filing out of the ship. I paid them no mind, and they paid _me_ no mind.

Once I got off the connecting bridge, I set my cart out of the way of the students so as not to hinder them. I stood next to it and pulled out a cigarette and a lighter. I lit the cigarette and took in a puff of smoke, then let it out.

Well, I got all that out of the way.

I still need to get my weapons rebuilt, though….

How long does something like that usually take? A day? Two? A week? I never really understood how that worked. I assume students had to build several prototypes before finally getting the right design. I can only imagine how long it took Ruby to perfect Crescent Rose.

Speaking of the little red reaper…considering the time between Ozpin's speech and sleeping in the ballroom is great, maybe we could get it done today? If not, then maybe tomorrow after Initiation? No wait, she'll probably be tired after what she goes through….

Fuck it, I'll just have to find her and ask.

I took in another puff of my cigarette. If I remember correctly, then Ruby should've met Weiss by now, or is about to.

Guess I can ask her now.

Dropping the cigarette to the ground and stepping on it, I grabbed my cart and began moving forward towards where I think Ruby and Weiss should be at.

When it comes to the show, there were apparently some discrepancies in continuity or some shit like that. Never really bothered to pay attention, simply choosing to be the ignorant person I was and enjoy the show for what it is.

Assuming there wasn't a continuity error involving the areas of Beacon, then Ruby and Weiss should be straight ahead….

There they are.

And Weiss is yelling at Ruby as usual, shaking a Dust vial about as Ruby looked like she was gonna sneeze.

I grinned. Oh I did _not_ wanna miss this.

Let's see. 3…2-.

 **BOOM!**

Goddamn it! Missed the timing on that one.

Nevertheless, the explosion occurred as in the show, with Ruby and Weiss caught in it. I absentmindedly looked to the right of them to find none other than Blake Belladonna not too far away, reading a book and picking up the Dust vial that was sent flying.

And cue Weiss yelling at Ruby….

I should really just let it play out. I really should. No reason to get involved, really.

…

…

Goddamn it.

With a sigh, I pushed my cart towards the two bickering teenagers, now three since Blake showed up to antagonize Weiss.

"Wha- how dare you- the nerve of-!"

"Ahem."

The attention of the three girls was now on me.

"Is there a problem here?" I asked.

Weiss pointed at Ruby. "She blew me up!"

"It was an accident!"

Then pointed at Blake. "And _she_ insulted me!"

"Actually, I insulted your family's company."

"A technicality!"

I sighed. "Yeah, I saw that explosion."

I held my hand towards Blake. "Can I see the vial?"

She handed it to me.

I looked at it for a bit, then shook it. Some Dust flew out.

"Well, there's the problem," I said. "Vial's not sealed properly."

I give Weiss a raised eyebrow. "Shouldn't you have made sure these were sealed properly?"

She grew red with anger or embarrassment. Couldn't tell. She didn't say anything either way.

I looked to Blake. "And you."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Don't antagonize her. That only leads to trouble."

She shrugged.

I turned to Ruby. "And you."

"I-It was an accident, I swear!"

"I know," I assured. "I just want to talk to you."

I took note of the butlers that showed up to pick up the fallen suitcases.

"You two can go," I said to Weiss and Blake. "I'd like to speak to her privately."

Weiss happily agreed, obviously not wanting to be anywhere near Ruby or Blake. The Faunus-in-hiding shrugged and walked off as well.

I turned back to Ruby with a smile. "How's it going?"

She pouted. "Not good. My traitorous sister abandoned me, I blew up, and now some crabby rich girl hates me!"

I fought to keep the grin off my face. "Wow…sucks to be you."

She glared.

I laughed. "I'm just kidding! Take a joke!"

She kicked my foot.

"Fine, don't take a joke."

I cleared my throat. "Anyway, I wanted to ask if you'd be willing to help me with my weapons today."

The anger left her face, now replaced with excitement. "Really?!"

"Yeah. Beacon has a forge, so we can go there."

She bounced on her feet. "Let's go right now!"

I grab her cloak before she can speed off.

"Now, hold on. You kinda need to get to the auditorium first for Ozpin's speech. Plus…I'd say you could stand to make a friend right about now."

I'm referring to Jaune.

Ruby slumped "Ugh, you sound like Yang."

I'm going to pretend she didn't say that.

"Besides, what friends? You're the only one here."

I sat against the cart in mock depression. "Oh…I see."

Ruby realized her mistake. "W-Wait, that's not what I meant!"

"No, no, it's alright. I'll just…sit here and wallow in my loneliness."

Ruby began to panic. "No, wait! We're friends! You may be- how old are you?"

"Twenty fi-."

"You may be _ten_ years older than me," Ruby interrupted quickly. "But I believe that friendship goes beyond time itself! If it can happen on TV, it can happen in real life!"

I tried _very_ hard to hold in my snickering, if only to see what else she came up with.

"I mean, there's those two movies where that boy is left alone by mistake and ends up making friends with an old man and an old bird lady-."

They have Home Alone 1 and 2 here?

"And then the one where that racist old guy befriended a Faunus boy after said boy tried to steal his prized vehicle-."

They have Gran Torino as well? Wait, Ruby _watched_ it?!

The fuck?!

"And furthermore-!"

Okay, I think I've had my fun.

I raised a hand to stop her talking, which she did.

"It's okay," I grinned. "I wasn't actually depressed."

Ruby blinked. "O-Oh! Well…good! That's great!"

She held her hand out. "So…friends?"

I chuckled. "Yeah, friends."

I got up and shook her hand.

She grinned. "Yes! My first friend! Take that, Yang!"

She paused. "…Wait, do you actually count? I mean, you're a part of security here, after all."

I waved her off. "It's fine…but just in case."

I called out behind Ruby. "Hey! Blonde guy standing there watching like an idiot. Get over here!"

Jaune meeped, then scrambled towards us.

"Er, I, um…I wasn't just standing there like an idiot."

"I know. Just wanted to see you scramble. It was hilarious."

He deadpanned.

I clapped my hands together. "Right, now introduce yourselves to each other."

Jaune started first and held out her hand. "Er, I'm Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue. Ladies love it."

And like that, I lost all respect for Jaune.

Ruby raised an eyebrow. "Do they?"

I cupped my chin. "Hmm…well Ruby, _you're_ a lady. Answer your own question."

She gawked at me, but I simply gave her a thumbs up.

Now, I don't prefer Lancaster over Arkos…but I don't prefer Arkos over Lancaster either. I like both ships equally. Jaune/Pyrrha is romantic and beautiful, while Jaune/Ruby is romantic and adorable.

I know there's fics out there that believe that Ruby may have developed a crush on Jaune in their first year, and I admit that it makes sense. Jaune was her first friend at Beacon. And since both are team leaders, maybe they meet up sometimes to talk about leader stuff.

And the talk Ruby had with Jaune about his problems concerning whether he was a good or bad leader was really nice. Hell, it could be considered a Lancaster moment.

In any case, me asking Ruby to answer that question _might_ have started the engines of Lancaster.

Ruby cupped her chin in thought….

She shrugged. "Eh, it's alright."

Jaune slumped, causing Ruby to giggle.

Then again, that crush obviously doesn't happen in a day or a week. It develops overtime, evident by Ruby's answer.

Still, they could easily be like brother and sister, which is okay in my books….

Unless she _does_ develop a crush on Jaune. In which case, the greatest love triangle in all of RWBY shipping will occur in the form of Jaune/Ruby/Pyrrha. Much drama will be had, friendships will be tested, and-.

My head hurts.

I rubbed my eyes and inwardly groaned.

What had I said a while ago about _not_ getting involved in the ships?

"Hey, an Atlas ship!"

I paused at Ruby's exclamation.

Atlas? Here? It's too early for that.

I turn towards the docking from Atlas could possibly…possibly….

My jaw slowly falls open as my eyes widen.

That…that's _her_ ship!

…

…

…

I quickly turn to Jaune and Ruby. "Er, I need to go check on something. Could you two watch my stuff for me?"

Ruby and Jaune looked at the cart before nodding.

"Good. While I'm gone, since you two just became friends, you can get to know one another."

I turn to Ruby. "And if I don't count as your first friend…well, now you have Jaune for that."

With that said, I sprint over to the docking area….

Only to sprint back with a glare. "And don't go snooping around in my shit!"

"SWEAR!"

"…After all of this, you _will_ be friends with my daughter."

Jaune blinked. "Wait, you have a-?"

I didn't bother to wait for him to finish, having run off to the docking area.

* * *

 _(Ruby POV)_

I watched my first friend…or non-friend…acquaintance?

Darn it! This is so confusing! I need to ask Yang about this when I find her.

I turned to my (unofficial) first friend, Jaune.

…

…

"So~…I've got this thing."

I whipped out my sweetheart in all its glory.

"Whoa! I-Is that a scythe?"

* * *

 _(My POV)_

I slow my sprint to a jog as I neared _her_ ship.

The ramp was already down, and some Atlesian Knights (still the older models), were standing by.

As I neared, one of them aimed its small miniguns at me.

"INTRUDER! IDENTIFY YOURSELF!"

You've _got_ to be kidding me.

"Er…Colt Remington?"

"NAME NOT RECOGNIZED! EXTERMINATE!"

Damn it, not again!

The Atlesian Knight went Dalek on me and prepared to fire its guns.

I quickly drew Dundee and threw it at its head. The large knife impaled its faceplate, sparks flying for a bit before it slumped to the ground.

The other two Knights looked at each other before revealing dual knives and charged at me.

Seeing as they were charging at me neck and neck…I think another wrestling move is in order.

I charged at the charging robots and, when we were close enough-.

 **BAM!**

Double clothesline!

Both Knights were knocked to the floor. Using the time given, I leaped towards the destroyed Knight and pulled Dundee out of its head.

I turned in time to see the other two Knights already up. One charged at me with its knives poised to strike, but I managed to parry the first few strikes. It stabbed at me, but I spun around its arm and stabbed Dundee right in its neck. Sparks followed.

The other knight finally decided to use its guns and aimed at me. I quickly turned the Knight in front of me around and used it as a meat shield.

The bullets bounced and tore at the Knight as I quickly moved forward. When I was close enough, I tossed the remains at the standing Knight, knocking it to the ground.

I launched at the downed Knight before it could get up and dug Dundee straight through its head.

More sparks, then it laid unmoving.

I let out a sigh of relief.

Seriously? This happens to me a _second_ time?

Still…I managed to take on _three_ Atlesian Knights (older models, but still) with relative ease.

I smiled. Guess I'm getting better in terms of combat….

Oh right, almost forgot.

I sheathed Dundee and raised my hands in victory.

"I DID IT, AGAIN! HAH, HAH! THE MACHINE WILL RISE, MY ASS!"

"Yes, you did much more impressively this time around."

I froze at the familiar voice.

"Against _three_ of them, no less."

If I didn't know any better, I'd think my heart just skipped a beat.

"Though I have to ask…really, Colt? _Really?_ "

I lowered my hands and turned to the source of the voice….

Yup. Same face. Same hair. Same attire. Same…body figure…that I may or may not have admired for longer than I should have.

It was her.

Winter Schnee.

She was currently staring at the remains of the Atlesian Knights I had just disposed of.

She gave me a stern look. "You do realize that you've just, once again I might add, destroyed Atlas military property?"

I shrunk a little at her gaze and desperately racked my mind for a legitimate excuse that could explain my actions a moment ago. An excuse that was well thought out, completely understandable, and perfectly summarizes the situation at hand!

"Um…this isn't what it looks like?"

Goddamn it!

Winter gave me a blank stare for an _agonizingly_ long moment.

…

…

Winter snickered a bit.

Wait…is she gonna-?

"Pfffhahahahah-!"

Yep, she's laughing. _Actually_ laughing.

She put a delicate hand to her mouth as she laughed.

And to be honest…her laughter was quite angelic….

Wait a minute, I managed to get _Winter Schnee_ of all people to laugh.

Yes! Victory! I totally meant to do that, by the way. That was my plan all along….

Yes, it was. Don't say that it wasn't!

She managed to calm down and give me a warm smile that may or may not have caused my cheeks to heat up.

"It's wonderful to see you again, Colt."

I scratched my cheek with a finger and cleared my throat.

"U-Um, yeah! It's…nice to see you too, Winter."

* * *

 **A/N: I wonder if I should make "Colt destroys Atlas military property in front of Winter" a running gag? Either way, next time I get to hang out with Winter…and other stuff.**

 **Fun, no?**

 **Anyway, I got me some new clothes...and a new combat attire:**

 **Judge Dredd (2012) uniform minus the helmet.**

 **A black leather cowboy hat.**

 **And some new shades, courtesy of Coco.**

 **And now I got some extra stuff for myself: collapsible riot shield, Taser, grenades (regular, smoke, and flashbang).**

 **Hey, if I intend to survive against my enemies, I need all this.**

 **All I gotta do is rebuild Lucky and MM, and I'm all set! I'll see about having that done in the next chapter.**

 **Now, to those that actually think I could make a harem work…you obviously overestimate my writing ability.**

 **I don't like harems. I despise them with a passion. So anyone who thinks that harem is the outcome will be sorely disappointed.**

 **Violet: So...no multiple mommies?**

 **No, damn it!**

 **Violet: SWEAR!**

 **Ugh. *puts Lien in the swear jar***

 **Now then, after looking at all the options, I've chosen the ship names for the "joke" ships.**

 **So, here's the official ship list for this story:**

 **Colt/Winter – Cold Steel**

 **Colt/Neo – Silencer**

 **Colt/Amber – Guardian**

 **Colt/Coco – More Dakka**

 **Colt/Velvet – Family Issues**

 **Colt/Cinder – Burning Desire**

 **Colt/Raven – Portal Gun**

 **Colt/Qrow – Drinking Pals**

 **Colt/Salem – Shots in the Dark**

 **So there…I hope you're all happy now. Cause seriously, Raven, Cinder, Qrow, Salem, and** _ **especially**_ **Harem were meant as a joke.**

 **Now then…I have a certain plan for Violet involving the stuff I bought her.**

 **I'm sure you've figured it out, but here's an omake that may or may not be a sneak peek.**

* * *

 **Omake: Respect My Authoritah!**

Cardin was pulling his usual gimmick: racist bully.

His target? Velvet Scarlatina.

"P-Please stop," Velvet whimpered.

"What's that? Keep going? Okay!"

He pulled harder.

"OW!"

Suddenly, sirens were heard.

Cardin and Velvet paused, then turned to the sound.

Violet, in a little police uniform and shades, rode in on a little bicycle with training wheels. She came to a stop in front of the two students and silenced her sirens.

She stepped out and frowned at Cardin. "Well, well, well…what do we have here?'

Cardin scowled. "Beat it, shrimp."

He then smirked. "And no, I'm not just saying it because you're little. I'm saying it because you're an animal, just like the rest of your kind."

Velvet grew angry.

You can pick on her…but mess with her family and you'll see just what a rabbit can do!

Before she could act upon her anger, Violet shook her head and sighed.

"Looks like someone needs to…RESPECT MY AUTHORITAH!"

Violet drew her baton and proceeded to beat Cardin's shins with it.

"Ow! What the hell?! Stop!"

She kept doing it, even after Cardin long let go of Velvet's rabbit ear.

"This is police brutality!"

"Not an actual cop," Violet quickly replied before resuming her onslaught.

Furious, Cardin grabbed the baton and threw it away.

He grinned savagely. "Hah! Not so tough now, are you?!"

Violet frowned…then drew her Taser and fired the stingers, sending jolts of electricity into Cardin's manhood.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Cardin fell to the ground unconscious five seconds later.

Violet retracted the stingers and put away her Taser.

"Hmph. That'll show you, you big meanie."

Violet wrote a ticket for detention and placed it on Cardin's forehead.

She turned to Velvet. "You okay, big sis?"

Velvet smiled. "I am now."

"Great!"

Violet wrote a ticket and passed it to Velvet.

Her older sister gawked. "W-What's this for?"

The bell rang.

Violet grinned. "Being late for class."

Velvet glared.

The young one shrugged. "I can't make exceptions for family, Velvet. Just ask Daddy."

"VIOLET! WHAT'S THIS BULLSHIT ABOUT ME GETTING DETENTION?!"

Violet eeped. "G-Gotta run!"

She got on her bicycle, but looked to Velvet one more time.

"He and his superior were getting a bit too close for standard regulation."

"WE DID NO SUCH THING! FEAR THE CLAW!"

"Eeep!"

Violet quickly took off. Colt appeared soon after, chasing after his daughter with his hand raised as the Claw.

Velvet blinked….

She sighed. "Goddamn it."

"SWEAR!"

Violet was suddenly back with the swear jar.

Velvet facepalmed.

* * *

 **A/N: And there we go! What you could expect from Violet having a position of authority in the security detail.**

 **I know you guys have suggested it and…it may or may not happen. Sure I bought that stuff, but it could easily just be for fun.**

 **If you liked this and want to be kept up to date, be sure to follow and fav. Leave a review to tell me your thoughts.**

 **See you in the next update.**

 **LATERS!**


	25. Pre-Beacon Arc: Chapter 25

**A/N: Welcome to another installment of My Turn!**

 **Wow…three goddamn weeks. I apologize for this, but I've been pretty busy as of late. I had to deal with a few issues that I'd rather not talk about, then there was Thanksgiving weekend after that. And I'll be even more busy now that finals are coming up.**

 **Now…we've reached a milestone.**

 **Over 100,000 views!**

 **Hot damn! Violet, squeal in joy for me!**

 **Violet: Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**

 **Good girl!**

 **Seriously, thank you guys for giving this story a chance, despite it being a self-insert. I'm still amazed by the reception this story garners.**

 **Now, I made a change in the last chapter. Instead of that helmet I used to have, I now have a black cowboy hat and black shades. The cowboy hat was just too tempting, and the shades are just a bonus.**

 **Right, now last we left off, my shopping with Coco was finished, I ran into three-quarters of Team RWBY, and I reunited with Winter.**

 **Let's see what happens next, shall we?"**

 **ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY._

* * *

I honestly can't believe it….

Seriously, I was absolutely positive that Winter wouldn't show up to Beacon until the beginning of the Vytal Festival, if at all, depending on whether Cinder and Salem are stopped beforehand.

Don't get me wrong. I'm _glad_ she's here right now. I mean, she's my second favorite character in the show, and she and I got along pretty well the last time we met….

I feel like there's another reason, but for the life of me, I can't think of it.

In any case…I can't help but wonder _why_ she's here.

The first idea that came to mind was Weiss. Maybe Winter was here so that she'd see Weiss off or something?

"Colt?"

Nah, she'd have been here beforehand if that were the case. Plus, she wasn't here to begin with in the show. And while I can't assume _every_ detail in the show will be evident here, I'd like to think that Winter was too busy with her duty as a Specialist to be able to see Weiss off.

"Colt."

So unless she filed for some vacation time and chose to use some of it to visit Weiss, then the only other explanation would be that she was sent here by Ironwood.

So that begs the question: why would Ironwood send Winter-?

"Colt!"

"W-Wha?"

I was snapped out of my musings by Winter's shout and found that she was waving a hand in front of my face….

Also, she was _really_ close to me and wow she's beautiful. Also, not as short as I thought she'd be, considering when she stood next to Weiss (even though heights in the show are completely difficult to tell unless Rooster Teeth confirmed it themselves).

If anything, she was about as tall as _me_ (6'3"). Maybe even an inch taller! She does wear heels, though, so I can't really be sure. Plus, I was a little too distracted by her herself to see for sure because _wow_ she's beautiful.

I took a much needed step back.

"Er, sorry! Just…spaced out, I guess."

She hummed. "I see…is this the sort of behavior I should expect to see from you in my time here?"

"N-No! Definitely no-!"

I paused. "Wait…what do you mean by that last part?"

She chuckled. "I suppose you were not informed of my arrival or reason for being here."

No…no I was not.

She smirked at me. "You're looking at the new head of Beacon Security. I am to be stationed here until such time that I am no longer needed."

…

…

The look on my face must've been priceless, if her light chuckling was anything to go by.

Okay, two things come to mind after hearing about this.

One, I'm going to strangle Ozpin, Qrow, and Vert for knowing about this yet choosing to keep it from me.

And two…Winter being the head of security here is…kinda fitting, actually. I mean, who better than a Specialist to head security?

I blinked. "Er, t-that's great! Can't think of anyone else better for the job."

She gave a small smile. "Thank you."

…

…

She frowned. "Now about you destroying Atlas military property… _again_."

Seriously?!

"T-They attacked _me_! I was defending myself!"

"That excuse didn't work the first time. It won't work now."

"It's a legitimate excuse! Then _and_ now!"

"In retrospect, it really isn't."

"… _What?!_ "

She closed her eyes. "Had you simply approached less suspiciously, they would not have responded with the appropriate response."

"Appropriate? That first one was gonna shoot me!"

"They would've registered you as a non-threat…eventually."

I deadpanned. " _Eventually?_ "

She nodded, her eyes still closed.

…

…

"Pardon my language, but do you actually believe that bullshit you just spouted, or are you screwing with me?"

She finally opened her eyes to look into my own.

"…Yes."

I opened my mouth, then closed it.

Open. Close.

Open. Close.

Open. Close.

…

…

I took a deep breath and let it out.

"Yeah, okay."

I pointed my thumb behind me. "I'm just gonna go back the way I came and…scream in unholy rage for a good few minutes, so if you'll excuse me."

I turned to leave, only for a hand to rest on my shoulder.

I swear felt a jolt of something electric when that happened….

Must've been static electricity…yeah, definitely.

Winter chuckled. "Calm yourself, Colt. There' no need to go losing your voice over a simple jest."

I wouldn't have screamed _that_ loudly…okay, maybe a little.

No one would blame me though, right? I'd be totally justified.

And "jest"? That's just a fancy word for "troll".

I sighed and turned back to her. "Well again, if you expect me to pay for the damages, then you'll be sorely disappointed."

Her eyes rolled upward. "I don't know. Now that you have your new job in Beason's security detail, you just might be able to-."

"And again, self-defense. So I don't have to pay jackshit."

She glared.

"Er, pardon my language…again."

She smirked. "Very well. In any case, I suppose it would be impossible to prove it _wasn't_ self-defense."

She turned her head to something on her left.

I followed her gaze to find…a camera….

Seriously, how many cameras does Ozpin _have_?

…Eh, at least there's video proof. And if I somehow get screwed out of that proof, I'm going to kick someone's ass. I don't care who it is.

"Walk with me?"

I turned to find Winter giving me a small smile.

"Um…sure. I need to get some stuff I got earlier anyway. Left it with two new students I know."

"Then I suppose we should make haste."

Winter stepped past me, walking down the courtyard.

I watched her walk a good distance before running to catch up with her.

* * *

My eye twitched.

"Colt?"

"Yes?"

"…Didn't you say you left your items with two new students?"

Yes…yes I did.

What do I find instead, you might ask? A cart filled with my stuff…left _completely_ unattended.

A note and a large poster were left on the cart.

The note said:

 _Hey Colt!_

 _Jaune and I kinda needed to go to the opening ceremony for first years, so we had to ditch your stuff. Don't worry! Jaune and I left a large poster warning anyone away from your stuff. Look for me later so we can work on your weapons!_

 _From, Ruby_

 _P.S. Jaune said this was a bad idea, but I'm sure you won't mind._

I crushed the note in my hand, "Those damn brats. When I get my hands on them, I'll-!"

"Calm yourself, Colt."

I took a deep breath…and let it out.

"…Okay, I'm good."

"Wonderful," Winter said, then looked at the large poster. "…Still, this is an odd poster."

Damn right it is. All it has is a crude drawing of me with a police uniform spouting, "Touch my s-word and I'll take you to jail!"

…

…

I'll admit, this poster was funny.

I folded the poster and set it with my other stuff.

"You're keeping the poster?" Winter asked.

"Yeah. It's funny to look at."

I sighed. "I guess I'll have to take this with me then."

"…Maybe not. You two, over here!"

I looked up when she said that and found those butlers from earlier walking over.

"Ah, Miss Winter! This is certainly a surprise. What can we do for you?"

Winter pursed her lips. "Am I right to assume you two were here for my sister, Weiss?"

"Indeed, m'lady. We've just finished taking her things to where the other luggage is kept. In its own section, of course."

Winter nodded. "Would it be any trouble to ask you take Mr. Remington's items to wherever he's staying before you leave?"

"None whatsoever, Miss Winter."

The butler turned to me. "Mr. Remington, I presume?"

I nodded.

"Very well, where do you wish your items to be taken?"

I gestured towards a building. "Seventh floor. Room 710. Tell whoever's there that this stuff belongs to Colt Remington."

"Of course, Mr. Remington."

I'd have said for them to call me Colt, but I've seen enough TV to know they won't break proper etiquette.

The butler turned to Winter. "Good day to you, Miss Winter."

With that said the two butlers left with my stuff towards where I stayed.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and found Winter gesturing with her head towards another direction.

"Shall we?"

I smiled. "Let's."

We both took a stroll down the courtyard.

* * *

 _(Butler #1 POV)_

I simply pushed the cart along as my coworker followed.

"Who do you think that man with Miss Winter was?" he asked.

I shrugged. "I'm not sure. Perhaps Mr. Remington may be her fiancé for all we know."

My coworker bit his lip. "If that's true, then I'm not sure how her father would react…or Weiss, for that matter."

I shook my head. "We're only guessing here. It's not like they _are_ seeing each other."

My coworker shrugged. "I suppose. In any case, Winter can do better."

I chuckled. "Perhaps…but love works in mysterious ways."

* * *

 _(My POV)_

Winter and I strolled down the stonewalk, simply enjoying the peace and quiet. I didn't know what to say to her, so I simply settled for looking around the school grounds….

I know that I've seen it in the show and during my time here before the semester, I can't help but marvel at the way this school was built.

The architecture, the designs…simply awe-inspiring.

"So."

I jumped a bit, turning to Winter. "Yeah?"

She turned her gaze at me. "How have you been?"

…These past two years? Or recently?

I sighed. "Things…could be better… _different_."

Winter frowned. "I see…."

She turned to face forward as silence reigned.

…

…

"My village is gone."

The words were out of my mouth before I could even think about saying them.

Winter's frowned deepened. "I know."

"You do?"

"Indeed. I was given a file on everyone under my command here at Beacon…you included."

I scoffed. Of course, something like that wouldn't be kept out of a file meant to hold every single detail about a person….

Wait a minute.

"I have my own file?"

"Indeed."

Huh…I don't know whether to be elated or terrified about that.

She gave me a concerned look. "Are you alright?"

"…I could be better."

Like I've said before, I'm not sure if I'll _ever_ get over it.

"And Vert?"

I sighed. "Vert knew them all longer than me, but he's holding up alright, I suppose. Guess his long Huntsman career will do that to a person."

"…And Violet?"

…

…

"She may be a kid, but she understands what happened. And…she took it pretty hard, but she's doing better than I am, surprisingly."

I turned to Winter. "Did that file say anything about _why_ my village is gone?"

"Officially, the cause is labeled as a Grimm attack that had followed that of the White Fang and three unknown assailants."

Unknown, my ass.

Still, at least they got it right for the most part.

"I don't suppose you were told _why_ the White Fang and those three 'unknown' assailants attacked my village?"

Winter remained silent.

"Let me guess: A stranger, me, crossed those three assailants and earned enough of their ire to retaliate with aid from the White Fang."

She was still silent.

"I understand if it's classified, but I don't see the point in keeping it from me when I already know."

Silence continued to reign.

…

…

I sighed. "Do you think it was my fault?"

That broke Winter's silence. "What?"

"You heard me."

Winter pressed her lips together in a thin line as she thought out a response….

"Some decisions made can lead to good fortune. Other times…not so much."

She turned to me. "Tell me, what brought you to intervene on Amber's behalf?"

Good to know she knows about Amber…but whether she knows _everything_ about Amber is another matter entirely.

I pursed my lips. "That's easy. I knew what would happen if those three (partially) succeeded. Amber would be in a coma, and those three would be one step closer to bringing down Beacon and nearly destroying Vale."

Winter nodded. "You did what you had to do to ensure that didn't happen."

Considering how Cinder still managed to work out a deal with the White Fang, I'd say it could still somehow happen. I mean, she was intending to recruit the White Fang to her cause _before_ she had any of Amber's power, so her plan could still be in effect.

"Yeah…though now I realize I should've thought it more through."

"Even if you realized what would result of your intervention, would you have done nothing?"

"…No, but that doesn't mean I like what happened afterwards."

Winter frowned. "Every action has a consequence, Colt. It is simply a matter of _who_ is on the receiving end of that consequence. Either one or both sides are negatively affected by one side's actions."

That…goddamn it, that actually makes sense.

I grunted. "I guess…."

I don't really wanna talk about this anymore, so I racked my brain for a change in subject…and found one.

"So," I said. "I don't suppose there was anything else in that file that might've been surprising to hear about me?"

Winter frowned.

"Something about me giving an explanation concerning _how_ I knew to involve myself?"

Her frown deepened.

"An explanation that was… _out of this world_?"

 _Now_ she looked at me, giving me an unamused glare, which told me all I needed to know.

I smirked. "I _thought_ that would've made it into a file about me."

I begin to walk backwards so that I faced Winter.

"So, what are your thoughts on that particular subject?"

"I don't seem to recall confirming your suspicion."

"And _I_ don't seem to recall you _denying_ it either."

"…"

I chuckled. "Come on…indulge me, a little?"

…

…

"It's funny," she commented. "I never pegged you for the crazy type."

Good to know what her stance is on the matter.

I laughed. "Well, I'm not. But, I guess you can't really take my word for it unless I give you definitive proof."

Winter scoffed. "You actually think you can back up your ludicrous claim?"

"I can, and I will. Besides, I think I'm close to convincing Ozpin and the others with what I've done so far."

Roman's Dust robbery, Ruby intervening, Roman having backup (even though it was someone else), repeating along with what Ozpin and Ruby were saying to each other at the station…hell, if Initiation goes as planned, then there's no way they can keep disbelieving me.

And even if they still don't believe me, then there's still plenty of other events (that are least likely to have changed) I can throw at them until they finally do.

"I find it doubtful that you can convince _Ozpin_ of all people. While General Ironwood has said Ozpin can be more open-minded than reality dictates, he is still a man of logic."

…Yeah, legends turning out to be true pretty much throw logic out the window.

I shrugged. "Eh, I think I can make a convincing case. Besides, it's not like they're not wary of me. I'm here at Beacon for more than guarding Amber, after all."

It makes sense when you think about it. Some wild card they aren't sure of suddenly popping up? They'd want to keep a close eye on that wild card. Hell, considering Ironwood is a part of all this yet stuck in Atlas, I wouldn't be surprised if he somehow found a way to keep an eye on me.

Not that I blame him. I mean, Amber had a close call, and while he trusts Ozpin at this point in time, he'd probably be able to rest better if someone he knew was sent here to be his eyes and ears should something happen.

If he did, I think it would more than likely be one of his Specialists.

…

…

Wait a minute….

Goddamn it.

"Winter."

"Yes?"

"I'm just gonna come out and ask…did Ironwood send you to keep an eye on me?"

…

…

Winter's silence spoke volumes.

I sighed. "Figures."

In all honesty, I probably should've known something was up with Winter being here as head of security. I mean, Ozpin could've gotten someone within Vale. Instead, Winter's here….

Not that I mind, really.

Winter turned to me with a small frown. "If it bothers you so much, then I apologize, but-."

"Oh it doesn't bother me that much."

She looked confused. "Really now?"

"Yeah, I just…should've realized it sooner, I guess."

I grinned. "Besides, jokes on him since you being here isn't really a down in my book. If anything, I'm glad it was you and not some other military person."

"…O-Oh."

I turn at her stutter. "You alright, Winter?"

She quickly shook her head. "Y-Yes, I'm fine."

She cleared my throat. "Back to the subject, I can't help but find it rather disturbing that you figured out why I'm here."

"I blame television and the film industry."

"…What?"

"That's what happens when you pay so much attention to the big and small screen. It opens the mind to many possibilities and makes your imagination run wild."

She deadpanned. "I'm certain it rots the brain."

I shrugged. "In some cases, yes. Others…it makes you _really_ think about stuff you never thought of before. Stuff that could possibly happen or not."

"That's called being paranoid."

"Stop trying to debunk my logic."

"I'm not. I'm simply using _real_ logic and common sense to show how your way of thinking is false."

"…That is _literally_ the definition of debunking."

"I know," she smirked.

…Goddamn it.

I sighed. "Whatever. My logic is sound to a degree, and I intend to prove my claim to you and everyone else. Besides, three people believe me already, so I guess I can wait until others do too."

Now she was confused. "You…actually convinced three people of your ludicrous claim?"

"Yep. First, there's Violet-."

"Isn't she still a child?"

"Eight, to be exact, but that's not the point."

"It is if her believing you is chalked up to a child's imagination."

"…You got me there. But then there's Vert and-."

" _He_ believes you?"

I looked at her to find her with a disbelieving look on her face.

"He does…why?"

"It's just…I'd have thought he'd have more sense than that. Then again, I suppose one's mind _does_ wither with age."

I shrugged. "I'd like to think of it as more because of the bond between master and student. Also-."

I paused both mid-sentence _and_ mid-step.

"…Wait a minute."

I slowly turned towards Winter. "Did…you just call Vert _senile_?"

…

…

Winter's eyes widened as she paled.

She waved her hands. "W-Wait, that's not what I meant!"

" _Kinda_ sounded like that's what you meant."

"N-No! I was…s-simply suggesting that maybe his age was at last catching up to him."

"…So now he's senile _and_ old."

Hints of an embarrassed blush were evident on her cheeks.

"S-Stop taking my words out of context!"

"I'm pretty sure your words are clear and concise in their meaning."

The embarrassed blush grew, but she took a few deep breaths to make it go away.

"…I kindly ask that you not repeat what I've said to Vert."

I pursed my lips. "…Okay."

"Thank you. Now the- who are you calling?"

I had already pulled my Scroll out, immediately searched my contacts, and selected Vert, calling him. I made sure to put it on speaker.

Winter gave me a dark look. "Colt-."

" _Hello?"_

Winter paled a bit.

I grinned. " _Heeeeeeyyyyyy_ , Vert."

Vert sighed. _"What is it, Colt?"_

"Oh nothing, just…there's this person here that called you a senile old man."

"… _WWWWHHHAAAATT?!"_

I think the very earth we stood on shook at the shout.

Winter paled even more. She probably felt _very_ small right about now.

" _WHO SAID IT?! WHERE IS THIS PERSON?! I'LL TEACH HIM/HER TO RESPECT THEIR ELDERS!"_

I smirked. "Funny thing, actually. _She's_ right here next to me."

Winter was now a deathly white.

" _PUT HER ON THE SCROLL! No wait, stay where you are! I'll track your location and END HER!"_

"…Is that really necessary?"

" _YES! Now, so long as your Scroll is intact, I should be there in-."_

I never got to finish hearing what Vert was gonna say, because the oddest thing just happened.

Winter slapped the Scroll out of my hand. It landed on the ground with a crack, but it was still intact….

Winter's heel had something to say about that.

 **CRACK!**

And there goes my Scroll.

What's more, Winter stomped on it a couple more times, just to be sure the apparently offending device was destroyed.

Winter breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank heavens."

…

…

She then gasped and covered her mouth, her eyes widening as her brain finally processed what she just did.

She almost robotically turned to gauge my expression….

It must've been something if her concerned look was anything to go by.

"C-Colt?"

I couldn't answer her at the moment…my _own_ brain was trying to process what just happened.

Did…did she just _break_ my Scroll to "ensure her survival"?

I…um…huh.

…

…

Well, obviously I need to give the appropriate response to what I just witnessed.

I took a _deep_ breath-.

* * *

 _(Ozpin POV)_

I blinked in regular intervals in order to process what just happened.

…

…

That was…rather unbecoming of a Specialist.

Sure, she was in danger of being killed by the most dangerous predator of all: Vert Bowman. However, did she _really_ have to-.

On second thought, she was completely justified.

Just as Qrow is completely justified in kneeling in a begging position right next to me.

"Oz, I will owe you _so_ many favors if you send that footage to my Scroll!"

Hmm, now that's quite the deal.

Having Qrow owe me several favors he won't say no to, all for a copy of the security footage….

"Seven favors."

"Three."

"I'm sorry. Didn't you say you'd owe me _so_ many favors?"

"…Five."

"Six."

"Five and a half."

"How would that even work?"

"…Four."

"You just went down."

"…I'm a haggler?"

I closed my eyes. "…Five."

"Three."

I glared at him.

"Fine, fine. Five."

Heh, sucker. Now I have someone to keep an eye on the first years tonight to ensure they don't try anything. I had asked Vert to do it, thinking he'd agree immediately.

Instead, he refuses, saying he "won't play babysitter to a bunch of brats."

I pointed out Violet, only to get a death glare from the retired Huntsman and a threat of extreme bodily pain if I ever compared his honorary granddaughter to the "brats" again.

That was never my intention, but I wisely chose to keep my mouth shut.

Qrow quickly stood up with a grin. "Thanks, Oz. I'm _so_ holding this over Ice Queen's and Jimmy's head for the rest of their lives."

"That's assuming you outlive either of them."

"…I stand by what I said."

Funny.

I chuckled. "Well, I suppose now we should tune in to Colt's respo-."

"PFHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-!"

"…Damn, I was hoping to see him rage."

"Ditto."

* * *

 _(Winter POV)_

"PFHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-!"

I gawked at the man rolling on the ground, laughing uncontrollably.

"D-Don't laugh!"

Was he actually angry but trying to laugh it away?

He tried to control himself. "Y-You broke my scroll out of _fear_?!"

"I-I was in danger!"

Vert Bowman was known to not be merciful to those on his...ahem, "shit list".

And from what was said before he left the Kingdom, anyone who made note of Vert's age would receive a rather… _painful_ punishment.

I-I couldn't suffer through that! I-I was justified in what I did!

Colt continued to laugh. "Y-You just did it without hesitation!"

"I was completely justified!"

"O-Oh? Just like _I_ was j-justified in destroying those Knights?"

"T-That's completely different!"

He managed to calm down somewhat. "I-I don't see the difference."

He smirked. "Unless you're willing to say Atlas machinery can't compare to Vert?"

…Crapbaskets.

"T-They can."

"You stuttered."

I cleared my throat. "They can."

Vert may be one of the greatest Huntsman in history, but let's see him take on an Atlesian Paladin once it comes out next year.

Colt shrugged. "Oh well…still doesn't change the fact you destroyed my Scroll."

"Didn't you just destroy Atlas military property?"

" _You_ destroyed my Scroll for a (somewhat) ridiculous reason. _I_ destroyed those robots in self-defense."

I smirked. "A Scroll does not compare to Atlas military property."

He opened his mouth to retort…then deadpanned.

"I'm not gonna get anything over you, am I?"

"Not a chance."

He growled and looked everywhere but at me….

He stopped in a certain direction and grinned.

"Well, at least I know there's a record of it somewhere."

Huh?

I turned to where he was looking and found…a camera.

…

…

I quickly marched towards the Headmaster's office. "As head of security, I'll need to review all footage of today to ensure no suspicious characters have snuck into Beacon."

And maybe destroy any evidence of my little episode.

I could hear Colt catching up to me…then saw him pass me and keep running…towards the Headmaster's office.

…

…

Wait a minute-.

"Colt!"

I immediately conjured a glyph beneath him, causing him to trip and fall on his face.

"Ow!"

Letting out a grunt, I marched forward towards the down man.

"And just _where_ were you running off to?"

He lifted his face and rubbed his nose. "N-Nowhere! Just, um…remembered I need to ask Ozpin something! Yeah…."

…Hmph, right.

I walked forward. "Well, perhaps you won't mind me visiting him first, then? I'm sure you can wait for me."

"…Um, Winter? The Glyph?"

"I'm sure you can _wait_ for me."

"…LET ME OUT OF HERE!"

I could hear him trying to get out of the Glyph, not that he will, but it was quite funny hearing him grunt like that.

I chuckled. "Struggle all you want. You won't be getting out."

"…Are you sure about that?"

I scoffed and turned. "Yes, I am-."

I stopped and widened my eyes when I saw he was no longer in the Glyph.

In fact, he was nowhere to be seen.

W-When did he-?

I dispatched the Glyph now that it was reduced to a waste of energy.

I looked around, searching for any sign of the man.

He can't have just disappeared into thin air like…oh.

His file made mention of something like that.

His Semblance.

Invisibility.

…

…

"COLT!"

* * *

 _(Amber POV)_

Violet let her legs swing beneath the chair as I brushed her hair.

"Daddy's supposed to be back soon, right?"

I nodded. "He is."

She bounced in her seat. "I can't wait to see what new clothes he got! Maybe he can finally get a special someone…."

She tilted her head upward to face me. "Someone like _you_."

I blushed. "L-Let's not talk about that again."

"No, we're talking about it again."

She shifted in her seat to face me. "I may be seven, but even _I_ can see that you like my Daddy."

"W-What makes you say that?"

Violet deadpanned. "You don't exactly hide it, Amber."

S-She doesn't know what she's talking about.

"The longing looks you give him, how you make sure you're up close to him when you spar, and I'm _pretty_ sure you tried to grab his hand more than one time."

…Damn it, she knows what she's talking about.

How old is she, again?

I sighed. "I can't really help it. He's going out of his way to protect me, even risking his own life. Not to mention making a few enemies as a result."

I smiled. "He said it was to prevent a disaster…but now he wants me to have my own life."

I blushed a fain pink. "A-And if he can be a _part_ of that life…then it would be better."

I shook my head and looked back to Violet, who was shaking in her seat.

…

…

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

I winced a bit at her squeal.

"This is great! You're only the second person to show any interest in Daddy!"

"Well thanks, but-."

I paused. "…Wait, _second_?"

Violet nodded. "Yeah, there's this nice girl named Coco, a friend of my older sister. She showed interest big time when she and my Daddy met last year."

My eye twitched. "…And what is this _Coco_ like?"

"She's pretty, likes clothes, and is…'relentless', as Daddy put it. Also, she's young."

My eye twitched some more. "And _how_ young is she?"

"According to her, she should be 18 by now."

 **SNAP!**

Violet pointed at the ground. "You broke the brush."

"Yes, I can see that."

"…Should I get another-?"

She stopped suddenly, her ear twitching.

Her pause brought me out of my angered state. "Violet?"

"…Daddy did something stupid again."

"What makes you say-?"

"COLT!"

"…Never mind."

Violet sighed. "And here Daddy always says a man should never make a woman angry. This makes him a hippocrete."

"Hypocrite."

"That too."

Violet scratched her head. "It's weird, though. That shout sounded a lot like Win-."

 **KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**

Huh. Is Colt back already? Wait, if Violet's right and he made a person angry just now, then he would be somewhere else at the moment.

Violet rushed towards the door and opened it.

"Yes?"

"Ah, hello little one!" came a polite voice. "We were asked by Miss Winter to bring Mr. Remington's items to this room."

"Daddy's stuf- wait, Winter's here?!"

"I take it you know her?"

Violet nodded rapidly. "Yup! She crashed at our former home outside the Kingdom some time ago."

"…I see."

Two butlers pushed a cart full of bags into the room and- _wow_ , that's a lot of stuff.

The older butler bowed. "Pleasure to have met the two of you, but we must now take our leave."

The two butlers left the room.

"Bye!" Violet waved.

She bounced. "Oh my gosh! Winter's here! I haven't seen her in forever!"

I suddenly had a bad feeling about Winter.

"Right…you two met Winter before."

"She crashed near our former home! Some meanies in the White Fang tried to get her, but Daddy came to the rescue! He, she, and Vert showed those meanies a thing or two!"

Violet sighed. "Daddy missed out so many times, but now he has a chance to make up for it!"

Violet got some paper and crayons. "Time for some planning!"

She began to draw something.

I faltered. "P-Planning?"

"Yeah! You and Winter are here, and Coco and my sister will be here as well. And Daddy apparently ran into the ice cream girl we met a year before Winter. So many missed opportunities, but now he has a second chance!"

I shakily rose a finger. "I-I don't suppose I'm included in the group?"

"Well, duh!"

Oh thank god.

"But now you need to step up! Daddy apparently 'had fun' with the ice cream lady-."

My eye twitched.

"And Daddy apparently punched the mean Huntsman in Winter's honor-."

I quickly pulled out my Scroll to look up a picture of Winter Schnee and….oh.

I suddenly felt discouraged.

"And Daddy said Coco is relentless, someone who doesn't give up easy, so maybe she might wear him down-."

I slowly shook in anger.

"And Velvet…well, Vert says there's technically nothing wrong with her and Daddy getting together. That would make her my sister _and_ my mother! Wait, what about my _real_ mommy? Is she still my mommy? Would she be considered my grandma? Or maybe I'll have _two_ mommies at the same time? So confusing! I need to ask Daddy about this."

I growled lowly.

"There was also that mysterious lady, but Daddy looked more serious when he said no, so she probably won't make the cut."

Good. The last thing I need is more women after Colt.

"Just like he was serious about saying no when I brought up having _five_ mommies."

 **SNAP!**

Damn it. Now I need a new Scroll.

* * *

 _(Butler #1 POV)_

My coworker and I moved along towards the airship so that we could return to the Schnee estate.

"You caught what the little one said, right?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Which part?"

"Both."

I hummed.

Yes…the man had a _Faunus_ child, and both were from outside the Kingdom.

My coworker huffed. "Now I'm more sure than ever that Miss Winter can do better. I imagine Mr. Remington used to be a farmer or something if he lived outside the Kingdom. Possibly even a bandit."

"I'm pretty sure it's the former and not the latter."

"Still…imagine what would happen if word got out?"

Ah yes. A Schnee (possibly) getting engaged to a _farmer_ who had a _Faunus_ child.

The media would have a field day this.

"Should we bother to inform Weiss?"

I shook my head. "No, young Weiss will learn of this herself at some point."

"…I suppose."

My coworker turned to me. "And Mr. Schnee?"

…That seems like a terrible idea.

"Would you _really_ wish that man's wrath upon the Mr. Remington and his daughter?

He shrugged. "If he has an interest in Miss Winter, then he should be prepared to deal with her father."

"…You're going to tell Mr. Schnee, aren't you?"

"Of course. I'll obviously say it in a way that won't come back to bite me."

I deadpanned. "Right…I forgot about your trait of finding amusement in other people's misery, _Clint_."

Clint Fitzroy grinned. "What can I say? Seeing people screwed over is amusing to me. You know this too well, Mr. Sinclair."

" _Reginald_."

"Of course."

I sighed.

I pitied Mr. Remington and his daughter.

They were going to be hit by the mother (or in this case, _father_ , though I have no doubt Mrs. Schnee may have something to say about this) of all snowstorms.

"It would be more amusing if they were actually together, but I don't see it happening."

I chucked. "As I said before…love works in mysterious ways."

* * *

 **A/N: Yes. Yes it does.**

 **Well, Winter and I got to have a nice long chat, huh? And of course she doesn't believe me. How can anyone? Vert and Violet were the exceptions, and I already proved it to Amber. As for the rest of the Ozluminati…they're sort of coming around but still need convincing.**

 **And now Winter and I race to get a copy of the footage of her acting out of character: one to delete, the other to finally get one over her, though we've yet to find out about Qrow….**

 **I'm not sure whether I should laugh or be angry that Qrow has it.**

 **And** ** _wow_** **, Amber's a bit angry, huh? Hope you Guardian shippers liked that. Same goes to the Cold Steel shippers with me and Winter in this chapter.**

 **And Mr. Schnee will find out…fuck.**

 **I wanted to add more to the chapter, but I felt that it's been long enough without an update as it is, and it felt right to end it here and leave the race for footage for the next chapter.**

 **Virtual cookies to anyone who can guess where the two butlers came from.**

 **Anyway, it was nice to talk to Winter in this chapter.**

 **Violet: Does this mean you're going the Winter route?**

 **What? No! It's still too soon for a pairing! Also…I still haven't decided on it yet.**

 **Violet: WHAT?!**

 **I-It's not an easy decision to make!**

 **Violet: YOU NEED TO MAKE UP YOUR MIND ALREADY! I WANT A MOMMY!**

 **T-These things take time and- OW!**

 **Violet: RESPECT MY AUTHORITAH!**

 **OW! STOP HITTING ME WITH THAT BATON!**

 **Violet: NEVER!**

 **Ow! Damn it!**

 **Violet: SWEAR!**

 **Ugh, just…enjoy the goddamn omake while I deal with the little squirt he- OW!**

 **Violet: RESPECT THE SWEAR JAR!**

* * *

 **Omake: Shots in the Dark**

 _(Some time in the future)_

I was beaten to a pulp and dragged by two people I knew nothing about.

One was some psycho guy named Tyrian, and another was a big guy named Hazel.

Who'd have thought that Salem had more agents?

Not me, apparently.

They dragged me though some double doors and sat me on a chair.

"Is this him?" a familiar voice called out.

"Yes, milady, hehehe," Tyrian laughed crazily.

"Hmph…leave us."

The two bowed and quickly left the chamber, closing the doors.

I slowly lifted my head towards the source of the familiar voice.

Salem.

She stared at me with a tilted head. "So you're the one who has interfered in my plans?"

I spit out some blood.

She chuckled. "And look at what your interfering has resulted in. Your body beaten and broken…and at my mercy."

I glared halfheartedly at her, mainly because it would've hurt if I used a full glare.

She strode towards me, almost as though she were floating.

She glared down at me. "Did you really think a simple man such as yourself could stop me?"

I chewed on the inside of my mouth…then spit out some blood on her cheek.

She closed her eyes and sighed….

 **POW!**

She backhanded me with authority.

I fell to the ground, my body unable to move due to the pain I had endured.

Salem moved towards the double doors and locked them.

I coughed and tried to move, but my body refused my command.

Salem stood over me and wiped the blood off her cheek.

"You know…the reason Cinder became what she had was due to the Grimm blood that infected her."

Yeah, I know that much.

"…But she was not the first."

…What?

"In fact," Salem continued as little hearts formed in her pupils. "The first was _me_."

I paled.

"Ozpin always found a way to evade my advances, denying me what I wanted from him…love."

I paled even more.

"And perhaps a round or two in bed with him."

I was now pale white like Ruby.

She removed the bands in her hair, letting it flow freely. "But now…I have a _replacement_."

I was now a deathly white.

She _giggled_. "Oh look! Now we have matching skin tone. A match made in the heavens."

More like hell!

GET ME AWAY FROM THIS WOMAN!

I managed to summon enough strength to attempt a crawl, but she stomped on my ankle, breaking it.

"AAAAAAAAAAGGGHH!"

She grinned. "Yes, scream some more!"

She grinded her foot on my broken ankle.

"AGH! S-STOP, YOU PSYCHO!"

She lifted her foot off my broken ankle, allowing _some_ form of relief.

She lowered herself towards me and caressed my cheek.

"Now," she said in a sultry tone and hearts in her eyes. "Let's have some _fun~_."

* * *

 **A/N: …**

…

…

 **You know what? No. I'll just leave the rest to your imagination.**

 **But, there you go. The** ** _only_** **time Shots in the Dark will** ** _ever_** **be a thing. Will I do this for the other joke pairings (harem included) not likely to happen? Maybe.**

 **I can already imagine Salem moving up in the poll because of this omake…oh well.**

 **Seeing as finals are next week, I'll be pretty busy, but…I** ** _think_** **I can squeeze one more chapter before then, but don't hold me to it.**

 **If you liked this and want to be kept up to date, be sure to follow and fav. Leave a review to tell me your thoughts.**

 **See you in the next update.**

 **LATERS!**


	26. Pre-Beacon Arc: Chapter 26

**A/N: Welcome to another installment of My Turn!**

 **Wow…over a month and a half. Damn, did** _ **not**_ **mean for it to be that long without an update. There were finals, Christmas, not to mention my cousin did the greatest thing ever and** _ **gave**_ **me his old PS4. I've been playing Fallout 4 nonstop! Might even do a RWBY/Fallout crossover at some point. Finally…I'm back at college, so getting settled in certainly took some time.**

 **But now I'm back….**

 **And** _ **hot damn**_ **! We've got some milestones reached! Over 800 followers! And nearly 650 favs! Not to mention the crowning achievement….**

 **OVER 1000 REVIEWS!**

 **Goddamn, that puts me on the second page if you sort by most reviews! Hell, I briefly surpassed Phailen's Reiteration (a much better SI/OC fic, I think) for a time. Then again, I'll probably pass him again soon.**

 **Right, well now that that's out of the way, let's get on with it, shall we?**

 **Last we left off, Winter and I wind up racing for some footage of her basically acting out of character, Amber's a bit jealous, and I may or may not be screwed when Jacques Schnee learns of certain information….**

 **I can never catch a break, can I?**

 **Now then, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY._

* * *

Okay…I managed to successfully trick Winter into releasing me from her Glyph by making her think I had escaped already.

Not only that, but I had _just_ managed to tiptoe past her right now.

What next, you might ask?

Well, since I can't exactly run without making noise, I have to resort to the third fastest pace I can go….

Fast walking.

Unfortunately, I had to quickly take off my shoes beforehand, since they still would've made noise.

If I were visible, I'd be getting a few odd stares from people.

Oh well….

And _there's_ the entrance to the tower.

Heh, that'll show her.

Winter thinks she can fool me? Nope.

I'm not letting her delete that footage. It's comedy gold! And I can finally hold something over her head and maybe get her to not give me any more grief over destroying the Knights….

It's not my fault! They attacked me! I was defending myself!

I swear, if every Atlas machine I run into suddenly decides to attack me, I'm gonna need to have a little chat with the General…or Winter….

Preferably Winter.

Seriously, it's like the Knights think I'm John Connor…or The Doctor, considering they shout "EXTERMINTATE" before attacking me.

Newsflash: I'm neither of the two!

And now that I think about it…if I _ever_ meet Penny, and she suddenly attacks me like the other Knights, I will legitimately be pissed. Might even sue Ironwood and the _entire_ Atlas Military.

…

…

Except Winter. She gets a free pass.

And furthermore-.

"COLT!"

Shit! Cheese it!

I burst through the doors of the tower and quickly close them behind me. I quickly search for anything to barricade the doors with, but find nothing.

…Well, maybe I can keep the doors closed myse-?

 **BAM!**

"AGH!"

I was sent flying halfway across the lobby, turning visible. My body flipped across the floor until I finally came to a stop.

"…Ow."

I groan and lift my head up in time to see Winter raising her hand and-.

Wait, no!

I rolled away in time to avoid the glyph she conjured at where I was seconds ago.

"Okay, I think you might be getting carried away here."

"I haven't the slightest idea as to what you're referring to."

I jumped away from another glyph that would've trapped me.

"You sure?"

"Positive."

I once again jumped away from a glyph.

"Why don't I believe you?"

"Oh? Have I given you reason to doubt me?"

Another glyph dodged.

"You're giving me _several_ at the moment."

"…"

Another glyph dodged.

"Okay, could you stop? This is getting ridiculous."

"Perhaps if you held still, this wouldn't be as ridiculous as it looks."

…Okay, that's it.

I drew Dundee and threw it in Winter's direction, then charged after it.

This knife may cut through Aura, but if I know Winter as well as I think I do, then-.

And she deflected it with her saber.

Before she could raise it towards me, though, I was already upon her.

I grabbed her weapon arm and wrestled with her weapon.

"L-Let go!"

"Um, how about _no_?"

Okay, the switch to let out her other saber is somewhere in the hilt, right? The guard? Damn it, I need to remember these things!

Oh wait, here it is.

I hit the switch that activated the secret compartment of her weapon. As it was about to be launched, I held my other hand out.

The second saber flew out…right into my hand.

As quick as I could, I swung it at Winter, who blocked it with her own, though she was shocked at what happened.

Which allowed me to shove her away from me.

She staggered back, still shocked.

I gazed at the smaller saber. I waved the sword around to test its weight.

Swish, swish, stab.

Thank you, Tucker.

I turned to a still shocked Winter. "Guess I'm not at a disadvantage anymore, eh?"

"…How did you know about the other saber?"

I smirked. "I think I already gave an explanation on how I know what I know."

I suddenly felt a bit giddy at the moment. Why?

I got into the stance that Qrow used when he and Winter were about to fight in Volume 3.

That's why.

Winter blinked…then an evil smirk formed on her face as she got into her stance.

We tapped the sabers together, then measured each other up a bit.

…

…

I took the initiative.

I spun and swung the saber at her, but she blocked it. I slashed at her about three more times, but she was able to block each one.

Not that I thought she wouldn't. She's a Huntress/Specialist after all.

I sent several more slashes and stabs at the Specialist, but she managed to block or parry each one.

After parrying the last one, she finally went on the offensive and sent a _very_ quick strike to my midsection.

Then again…it wasn't as fast as Vert's attacks.

Which means I was able to parry it with (somewhat) relative ease.

Of course, now I was on the defensive as she sent strike after strike against me. I managed to either block or parry most, but a few managed to chip at my Aura a bit.

Winter smirked. "You've been trained well."

I smirk back. "When you deal with attacks as fast as Vert's, everything else seems to be slow."

Her smirk widened. "Well then…."

Another strike came in, which I blocked and- OH SHIT!

She had quickly drew her saber back for a quick strike to my midsection, then a kick that sent me rolling back.

I rolled back to my feet and was barely able to block another strike, but then she quickly grabbed my arm, and we both wrestled for the saber in my hand.

"Hey, stop!"

"I seem to recall you doing the same to me."

Oh, using my own strategy against me, huh?

Well…damn it.

We struggled a bit more with the saber until Winter managed to wrestle it out of my grasp, causing it to clatter a few feet away.

Fuck….

Wait, we're still locked together!

I quickly struggled against Winter, much to her surprise. This was enough for me to disarm her of her saber, making it clatter away as well.

We were both unarmed now.

…

…

I raised my fists.

She smirked. "Oh? You wish to fall in hand-to-hand?"

"Who says I'm gonna lose?"

Other than me, of course.

I winced as she popped her knuckles….

Yeah, I think I made a mistake here.

She's already charging at me, though, so I'll just have to deal.

I block her first punch and send one of my own at her. She parries and swings her foot around to kick my head. I duck and perform a leg sweep.

She jumped over my leg, effectively dodging it-.

 **THWACK!**

And kicking me clean in the jaw.

Considering she has leg armor…that hurt like a bitch.

I fell back in a roll to create a short distance from her. I stood up and rubbed my jaw….

Seriously, that fucking hurt!

"Did you _have_ to kick me?"

"Yes."

…Wow, she answered that with complete certainty.

Alright, let's try this again.

I charge at her and launch a kick to her stomach, which she blocks. I manage to follow up by jumping and kicking out with my other foot, causing her to stumble back a bit.

Watching all those fight scenes in action movies finally paid off for me, not to mention practicing them when sparring with either Amber or Vert.

I land on my feet and rush towards Winter. She had quickly recovered and was ready to parry whatever I had planned….

If only she was able to see it coming.

I turned invisible as I neared her, shocking her a bit.

She obviously didn't see me reach for her arm.

I grabbed her arm, much to her surprise, and fell back, making sure my feet were to her stomach as I fell.

I monkey flipped the Specialist over me and onto her back.

"Oof!"

Hah! I just got the better of Winter fucking Schnee! Sure, it was cause of my Semblance, but it still counts!

I quickly got up and ran towards the elevator. I pushed the call button, and it opened immediately.

I quickly stepped inside and pressed the top floor button.

As Stewie Grfffin would say….

"Victory is mine!"

To add insult to injury, I pointed at her with a grin as I said that.

Winter had already been standing, having grabbed her discarded weapons and Dundee. She glared at me and a glyph appeared behind her- oh shit.

I rapidly pressed the close button, but it was in vain.

Winter had already sped towards me- OH SHI-!

 **WHAM!**

"Agh!"

"Oof!"

She crashed into me full force, the both of us slamming against the elevator wall, then falling to the floor in a limb pile. The elevator simply closed and began to move up.

We both groaned. Mine was a muffled because…um….

Let's just say I wouldn't have to add motorboating Winter Schnee _twice_ to my future bucket list.

Also, apparently you can't breathe when this kind of thing is happening to you.

Thank you, various anime.

Winter groaned again as she finally got up, removing her sizable bust from my face. I gasped as I finally drew breath.

Most (perverted) guys say that the pleasure is worth nearly being suffocated.

As for me…jury's out on that.

I suppose I should consider myself lucky she doesn't realize what happened…for a _second_ time, I might add.

"Colt, are you alright?"

Let's see. On the one hand, I was hit with a force possibly equivalent to that of a speeding train.

On the other hand…breasts.

…

…

…

"Not really," I groaned.

No amount of pleasure will ever outweigh being hit with a force nearly equivalent to a speeding train.

Not that I didn't enjoy it, mind you. It's just that the pain still remains.

I got up to one knee as Winter grabbed my arm to help me up.

"Did you really have to slam into me like that?"

A light tint of pink duster her cheeks, but she shook it off.

"I…apologize for that."

"…Eh, it's alright."

Not really sure I could actually be mad at Winter for anything, really.

"You left your knife behind."

I turned to her to find her holding out Dundee to me. I grabbed it and quickly sheathed it behind my coat.

"Thanks."

"Of course."

…

…

My eyes narrowed. "Still not letting you delete that footage, though."

She glared at me, and I could already tell I'd have to prepare myself.

Crapbaskets.

* * *

 _(Ozpin POV)_

"Well," Qrow drawled. "They're both coming up."

Yes, I know already.

We both waited patiently as the elevator dinged on my office floor. It opened-.

"OW, OW, OW, WHY?!"

I blinked.

Qrow tried desperately to not laugh.

Honestly, I barely resisted a chuckle.

Winter Schnee currently had Colt Remington's arm held tightly behind him as she held him against the wall of the elevator.

"I warned you of what would happen if you opposed me."

"THIS IS COMPLETELY UNNECESSARY!"

She put more pressure on the arm.

"OW! THIS IS WORSE THAN WHEN MY BROTHER DID THIS!"

Okay, _now_ I let out a chuckle.

As for Qrow…well, he already lost it, laughing out loud.

Both figures in the elevator froze and turned their frozen gazes on us.

"Good evening, Miss Schnee. Mr. Remington."

Qrow was still laughing.

Brought out of her stupor, Winter immediately let go of Colt's arm, much to the man's relief. He nursed it and mumbled something only Winter heard, if her embarrassed blush was anything to go by.

That blush was followed by a small punch to Colt's aching arm.

As did the yelp of pain from the man.

If I were more expressive of myself in the open, I'd have outright called that adorable….

And a solid shipping moment.

Winter returned to her stoic and military posture as she stepped towards Qrow and I, with Colt following close behind.

Still nursing his arm, I might add.

"Greetings, Ms. Schnee. And Mr. Remington, I'm surprised to see you here as well."

He shrugged. "I ran into Winter."

"After destroying Atlas military property," Winter added quickly with a barely noticeable smirk.

Colt's eye twitched. "…Is there a room in here where I can privately scream in rage?"

"No," I answered. "You'll just have to hold it in for later."

His eye twitched twice now.

Qrow snickered.

"Now then," I continued. "It's fortunate that the General was willing to lend one of his Specialists to head security here at Beacon for the foreseeable future."

Qrow deadpanned. "Oh joy. Jimmy sure came through for us like always. And it's _Ice Queen_ no less. Ain't that a treat?"

It probably is for Colt.

Winter glared at Qrow. "As your superior, I advise you show some respect."

Qrow burst out laughing. "Ha! You? My superior?"

Winter's glare hardened.

"Let me tell you something, Ice Queen. You may be head of security, but you sure as hell ain't my _boss_."

Winter grit her teeth. "As your _superior_ , I advise you get your act together."

Qrow simply drank from his flask, ignoring her.

"Also, absolutely _no_ drinking on the job."

Qrow scoffed. "Ain't no one gonna tell me when I can and can't drink. Not you, not Oz, or even anyone at Signal."

He really does drink at Signal. It's a mystery how he hasn't been fired yet.

"And another thing, don't think just because you're a soldier girl-."

" _Specialist_." She gritted out.

"-a _soldier girl_ , doesn't mean you can treat the detail like one of those squadrons back in Atlas."

I should probably stop Qrow before he starts a fight with Winter…again. You would think he'd tire of getting a rise out of her, but I guess-.

Where did Colt go?

"And while I'm at it, you should learn to act like you _don't_ have a stick shoved up your- ACK!"

Qrow suddenly fell to the floor, his hand rubbing at his jaw as though he had been punched….

Ah, so that's where Mr. Remington was.

I shift my eyes towards a shocked Winter and a barely reappearing Colt, who's shaking his hand a bit before putting both in his coat pockets and playing innocent.

He catches my glance.

I smirked.

He shrugged.

Qrow stood back up on his feet, rubbing his jaw as he glared in Colt's direction.

"Did you just punch me, kid?"

Colt feigned innocence. "Who, me? I've been standing here this whole time."

"Really."

"Yes."

"Cause I just got punched out of nowhere. Almost like it was from an _invisible_ force."

"…I've been standing here this whole time."

"Bullshit, you little-."

" **Ahem.** "

Both froze at my tone, as well they should have.

"Now then, to get back on topic, Ms. Schnee."

Winter snapped out of her stupor, as she had been staring at Colt for a moment.

"R-Right."

I sipped my mug. "Now, we've already taken care of the security staff lounge-."

"We have a security staff lounge?" Qrow and Colt asked at the same time, causing them to look at each other.

"We do. Mr. Bowman and Amber will show you all to it, as well as where the security room containing all camera feeds is."

Winter nodded. "That is acceptable."

Colt hummed. "I wonder if I should tell Vert about you calling him a-."

 **STOMP!**

"Ack!"

Colt cursed and hopped on one foot while nursing the other. Meanwhile, Winter simply feigned innocence and continued.

"If it's all the same, I wish to inspect both areas to ensure they are up to standards."

I nodded. "Fair enough. Vert and Amber are already in the lobby waiting for you."

"Excellent."

Colt had finally finished nursing his foot. "I'm _definitely_ ratting you out to Vert-."

 **STO** M **P!**

"AGH! THE SAME FOOT! WHY?!"

Winter once again feigned innocence.

Qrow muttered to himself. "Poor kid. Trapped in her clutches and doesn't even know it."

I rolled my eyes at his comment. He should consider himself lucky the other two didn't hear that.

* * *

 _(My POV)_

Seriously? Why the same damn foot? It's completely uncalled for!

Screw it. I'm ratting her out to Vert first chance I get!

"Mr. Remington, if you would stay a moment. I wish to speak with you."

I manage a nod midst my hopping in pain. I could've sworn Winter scowled for a brief second before going back to her stoic face.

"I'll head down to Amber and Vert immediately," she stated.

With a nod from Ozpin, Winter turned and walked towards the elevator. She stepped inside and turned to push a button.

I gave a single wave to her. She smiled beautifully and nodded.

My cheeks felt warm.

The elevators door closed….

For some reason, I wish they hadn't.

"Mr. Remington."

I broke from my stupor and turned to Ozpin and Qrow, the latter giving me a deadpan stare.

"What?"

Qrow still deadpanned. "…You can do better than her, kid."

"Do I need to punch you again?"

"Ha! Got you to admit it!"

Wait, what?! I….

Damn it.

I sighed. "So, what did you need to talk to me about?"

Ozpin smirked. "Well, first and foremost…your new scroll."

Qrow pulled out a scroll and tossed it to me, which I barely grabbed.

"You'll find that it has all the previous memory from your last scroll."

I'm not even gonna ask how that's possible.

"I'll admit, it was rather…bizarre to see Ms. Schnee act the way she did."

Qrow let out a chuckle. "Bizarre? Try fuckin' _hilarious_."

I can't help but agree with the man….

" _Speaking_ of what Winter did," I began. "I don't suppose it was caught on camera?"

Ozpin nodded. "It was."

"…I don't suppose I can get a copy of it? Cause Winter's gonna more than likely delete it."

"I can't imagine she'd do such a thing. It's highly unethical."

Qrow scoffed. "Unethical? You realize she's a Schnee, right?"

"I _will_ punch you again, Qrow," I growled.

"I'd like to see you try."

"How can you? I'll be invisible."

"Well-."

" **Ahem.** "

We both froze at Ozpin's tone.

"Well, Mr. Remington," the man began. "I'm afraid I gave the only copy to Qrow."

…

…

I turned to Qrow. "So, about me punching you-."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"I'll owe you a favor?"

"…Seven."

"Three."

Ozpin sighed. "Qrow, don't pull a me, now."

"…Fine, an even five."

"Five's not an even number," I pointed out.

"You want a copy of Winter acting out of character or not?"

Let's see: either owe Qrow five favors, or miss out on holding something over Winter's head.

…

…

"Four?"

"Five or no dice."

I groaned. "Oh fine. Five."

Qrow grinned, then quickly fiddled with his scroll for a moment.

 **BEEP-BEEP.**

My new scroll chimed, and I checked to find an email from Qrow. I quickly opened it to find a video attachment.

I opened it….

I grinned.

Now I have ammo for whenever Winter brings up my destruction of Atlas military property.

"By the way, be sure to destroy more Atlas tech for me, kid."

I deadpanned. Of course that was also recorded on camera.

"Also, I just scammed you."

…What?

"You owe Ozpin, not me."

…Wait a minute.

"Did you just pawnoff _your_ favors on me?!"

Qrow grinned. "That'll teach you to punch me out of nowhere."

…

…

I turned invisible.

Qrow's grin fell. "Aw shi-."

 **POW!**

Qrow fell to the floor as I turned visible, shaking my hand.

I paused. "Oh yeah-."

I kicked his leg.

"Ack!"

"That's for insulting Winter again."

Qrow shook his head while rubbing his jaw. "She has you in the palm of her hand, kid."

I kicked his leg again.

"And that's for not telling me Winter was coming to begin with!"

I pointed at Ozpin. "You're next."

Goldberg, motherfuckers.

He simply sipped his mug, feigning innocence.

Ugh.

Ozpin chose to speak up. "Well, since _you_ instead of Qrow owe me, I'll start by assigning you to watching the first years tonight."

"…What?"

"It's nothing, really. You'll just be making sure they don't get too rowdy. You know how teenagers can be."

…So basically, make sure none of them get hormonal with each other.

I shrugged. "I guess I can handle that."

Plus, I can bear witness to Team RWBY unofficially forming.

Ozpin smiled. "Excellent."

Qrow glared. "Stay away from my nieces."

"You realize I need to see Ruby about my weapons, right?"

"…Stay away from my nieces, Ruby especially."

"For God's sake, she's fifteen!"

"Exactly."

Okay, Ruby may be my favorite character, and I may be 25, but that doesn't mean I'm a creep!

Sure, I read a few M-rated one-shots that involved Jaune and Ruby…doing it, and I may or may not have planned for my OC and Ruby to…do it (or at least leave it implied), and I've read a few Rosewick fics out there-.

Wow, I'm not building a good case for myself, am I?

N-No! Not a creep! And what happened when I met Coco and Velvet a year ago proves nothing!

All I could say aloud, however, was, "Whatever."

Qrow just glared.

Ozpin cleared his throat. "Now then, care to accompany me to my speech to the first years?"

…Eh, why not?

"Sure."

Besides…I need to give a certain little reaper and hapless knight a piece of my mind.

* * *

 _(Amber POV)_

Winter and I glared at each other from the corners of our eyes as we walked side by side.

…

…

Well, I _certainly_ didn't want to be here right now.

* * *

I had been busy watching Violet when Vert told me we would bring Winter Schnee to the new security staff lounge.

When I brought up that I was watching Violet, Vert had simply smirked and stepped aside….

Allowing a rabbit Faunus to step inside…who looked strangely like an older Violet.

"VELVET!"

Violet had sped past me and hugged Velvet, her older sister if I remember correctly….

Someone Violet specifically said was possibly after Colt.

That was an iffy subject, though, since she hasn't technically shown interest, but I was still wary.

Surely Colt wouldn't consider her, right? She's seven years his junior! Not to mention Violet's older sister!

Sure, they weren't related since Violet is adopted, but it would still be weird, wouldn't it?

He'd find it weird, wouldn't he?

Of course he would. I shouldn't get worked up over this. Besides, Velvet apparently hasn't shown real interest in Colt, so I should be in the clear with her.

"Well, if it isn't Mini Velvet!"

This next person, however, might be a problem.

Why, you ask?

"Hey Coco!"

That's why.

This "Coco" simply smirked and rubbed Violet's head. "Well, there's the daughter of tall and handsome. How've you been?"

I inwardly grit my teeth.

Violet giggled. "If only Daddy was here to hear you say that."

Coco chuckled. "Eh, I already called him that enough back with shopping. And he'll be called that more now that he's here."

It's okay, Amber. She's _also_ seven years Colt's junior. There's no way he'd consider her….

I think.

Velvet deadpanned. "You remember he's seven years older than you, right?"

"Oh, you know you like him too."

"W-What?! I…no I don't!"

"Keep telling yourself that."

Okay, I should still keep an eye on Velvet too.

Just in case.

Vert spoke up. "These two and their team will watch Violet while you and I head over to meet the Specialist."

Oh, right. _Her_.

I nodded nonetheless. "Okay."

I followed after Vert, but quickly stepped towards Coco when Vert was out of sight.

"I suggest you _don't_ call Colt handsome, anymore."

Coco pulled her shades down. "Oh? And why is that?"

"Let's just say…I wouldn't like it."

She raised an eyebrow…then grinned.

"Oh~, I see."

She pushed her shades back up and grinned wider.

"I always did like a little competition. Guess me and Velv should up our game."

"Please don't bring me into this."

"Sorry, bun bun. You've been in it since a year ago."

Velvet sighed.

I frowned. "…Just remember what I said."

I left a grinning Coco and reluctant Velvet behind.

I heard Violet squeal.

"Wow! Is this what the mean Huntsman calls 'catfighting'?"

Note to self: kill Qrow.

Or tell Colt.

Then we can tag team him!

* * *

After that, we went to the lobby to wait for Winter Schnee….

Someone I considered the bigger threat.

There's also the short "ice cream lady" that Violet keeps going on about, but I'll cross that bridge when I get to it.

The elevator dinged and opened….

Yeah, Winter was _definitely_ the bigger threat.

She was beautiful. That much was clear for any person to see.

And the fact her body added to her beauty only made her more of a threat.

While I don't think Colt is a pervert, I doubt even he could ignore the two large…assets. Hell, _I_ couldn't.

Though, that was more out of jealousy and slight anger. I'm straight….

I think.

Huh, never did bother to see if I was straight or lesbian. I mean, what I feel for Colt should answer that, but being the Fall Maiden pretty much throws out the idea of a close relationship with someone, be it guy or girl, depending on my preference.

Hell, I could be bisexual for all I know.

"You must be Amber."

Oh right. Winter's here.

I frowned. "Hello."

She frowned as well. "A pleasure."

We frowned at each other….

Those frowns turned to glares.

If this were a cartoon, there'd probably be electricity shooting out of our eyes at each other.

"Ahem."

Vert managed to bring us out of our glare-off.

"Hello, Miss Schnee. A pleasure to see you again."

"You can call me Winter."

He smirked. "Very well, Winter. Shall we take you to the new lounge for us?"

"By all means."

The three of us left the tower, walking side by side with each other….

Well, Vert stayed back a bit. Probably because of the tension that filled the air.

…

…

"So," I began. "I heard from Violet that you met her and Colt when you crashed near their home."

"Indeed." She turned to me. "How is Violet doing? Colt said she was fine, but I wouldn't mind a second opinion."

Vert spoke up from behind. "She's doing well, all things considered. It's Colt that's having the tougher time."

I frowned. That's right…he's still beating himself up about that.

One time, Violet had called me to say Colt was thrashing around in his sleep. I had rushed over quickly and tried to wake Colt up. Wound up getting shoved away twice, the second time knocking me to the ground, before I managed to wake him up.

He had been in a cold sweat, breathing heavily to the point it could be mistaking for hyperventilating. His eyes were wild as he quickly searched the room.

He relaxed when he saw me and Violet.

When I asked if he was alright, he simply gave a (fake) reassuring smile that he was alright. Just a nightmare.

Seemed more like a night terror to me.

I would've pressured him for more, but he just clams up and says nothing whenever one of us tries.

The only thing I could do was let it go and let Colt go back to sleep. Violet chose to sleep next to Colt, holding his hand. According to her, it helped keep the night terrors away.

Must be true if she didn't call again.

"Yes," Winter sighed. "I know of what happened and can tell it's affected him."

Understatement of the year.

Vert sighed. "I told the boy it wasn't his fault, but it's not something he can just get over."

Winter nodded. "I, too, tried to reassure him, explaining that actions have consequences, and that it's a matter of _who_ is on the receiving end of it."

I frowned at that.

That may be true, but I'm not sure if it helped.

"He seemed to understand, at least, but he changed the subject rather quickly."

That sounds like him.

"Which reminds me-."

She stopped and turned to Vert. "Do you _actually_ believe his ridiculous claim?"

While her not believing it is understandable, that doesn't mean I have to like it.

Vert crossed his arms. "He's been my student for three years now, and he's shown to be trustworthy, both now _and_ back before the village fell. He's given me no reason to doubt him."

Winter frowned. "With all due respect, even you must admit that his claim isn't exactly believable."

"…Maybe, but he hasn't shown any indication of being mental, and he's been nothing but honest with me."

He gave a faint smile. "Damn brat's earned my trust."

Winter seemed to ponder on what Vert said.

"…Still, you could've asked for _some_ sort of evidence to his claim."

Vert smirked. "The _evidence_ is standing right next to you."

Winter quickly turned to me, seeing my grin.

"Really, now?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. "So am I to assume correctly that you're the third person he's convinced of his claim?"

I nodded. "Yes. Colt told me his claim and offered some insight as proof that turned out to be true."

I inwardly shivered at the memory of that Grimm bug.

"He more than proved his claim to me, so he's earned my own trust as well."

Not to mention…my heart.

Winter looked back and forth between me and Vert.

"…" She sighed. "Well, I suppose I can at least let him prove himself to me as he has the both of you."

Vert smiled. "That's all we ask."

He moved past us. "Now, off to that new lounge for us."

Winter and I followed Vert, but there was one thing I needed to make sure of….

"What do you think of Colt?"

Winter raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

She frowned. "He's an…interesting man. When I first met him, he was simply a villager I ran into after crash landing."

She chuckled. "And after destroying Atlas military property."

I raised an eyebrow. "I'd think doing something like that isn't a laughing matter."

"It isn't. But I know he only did it in self-defense."

She smirked. "I just like holding it over his head to gauge his reaction."

…Well, I didn't expect Winter Schnee of all people to have the troll quirk in her.

"So, after seeing he was willing to aid me in spite of knowing I could handle myself, I realized he was no ordinary villager. And after accepting his offer for a drink-."

My mind came to a screeching halt.

Colt had already _asked her out_?!

"-we wound up having a nice conversation."

I inwardly gulped. " _Just_ a conversation?"

"Yes…why?"

I feigned innocence. "O-Oh nothing. I-It's just that dates can sometimes-."

Winter _actually_ faltered mid-step.

"I-It's wasn't a date!"

I blinked at the way she looked currently.

A hint of pink dusting her cheeks.

Her unsure eyes looking around frantically.

Not to mention she was biting her lip.

…Yeah, she might feel something for Colt.

Which made her a threat like Coco…and maybe Velvet, though I'm still not sure.

And again, there's still this supposed "ice cream lady" somewhere who knows Colt.

Right now, however, I need to find something out.

"I don't suppose that 'nice conversation' can be categorized as 'getting to know each other'?"

Winter managed to recompose herself. "I…suppose it would."

Shit….

And Vert chose _this_ exact moment to add himself to the conversation.

"Well. Winter, I'm afraid that little detail means that your outing with Colt back then was, in fact, a date."

He grinned. "Trust me, I know."

Winter blinked.

…

And blinked.

…

She coughed into her hand. "T-That's completely ridiculous, a-and we should get to the security lounge immediately."

She walked past us rather quickly, suddenly in a hurry to get to the lounge. It was probably more to hide the pink on her cheeks.

I groaned. "Crap."

Vert chuckled. "Yeah, you might want to step up your game. The Specialist already has one over you and the others."

I growled.

There's no way in hell I was about to fall behind another woman after Colt, her name and military rank be damned.

"Still, in spite of everything, I think you still stand a fair chance."

Wow…that actually makes me believe what I was thinking just now….

N-Not that I didn't believe it to begin with, hehe.

Still…maybe I'm overreacting and there's nothing that could get in the way between me and Colt?

"Unless the short one comes back and seduces Colt, or one of the others steals his heart first. In which case, you're screwed."

Goddamn it.

* * *

 _(My POV)_

"It's up to you to take the first step."

Man, that speech will never get old.

Shame Qrow wasn't here for me to say some of the lines from the speech. Not that I would've remembered all of it, but still…more proof.

Oh well. That's not why I was here anyway.

No…I'm here to give a certain little red reaper and goofball knight a piece of my mind.

As Glynda finishes explaining where the first years are sleeping, I spot Ruby standing with Weiss and… _Yang_. And Jaune's already moving to flirt with the heiress.

I turned invisible and stalked towards them. I arrived around the time Jaune did.

"I'm a natural blonde, you know."

Weiss palms her face.

And now to make my entrance.

I put on a faux angry face and turned visible.

"Hey Ruby! Hey Jaune! How's it going?!"

Jaune stumbled back in shock while Ruby eeped and jumped into Yang's arms.

"O-Oh! Hey Colt! H-How's it going? Hehe…."

The look on my face must not have instilled confidence in them.

"Oh you know, nothing much. Just found out my stuff was left out in the open where someone could've just stolen it. No big deal, really."

"…Really?"

"Course it fucking is!"

Ruby and Jaune shrunk a bit.

"Excuse you!" Weiss said. "You should take care to not be so vulgar in a prestigious academy as Beacon."

Yeah, go tell that to Qrow. Not me.

I gave a faux glare to the two guilty parties for a moment longer before letting it fall and smirking.

"Well, nothing was stolen, so I guess I can give you two a pass."

They both breathed a sigh of relief.

"Though I'm never trusting you two to watch my stuff ever again."

They both winced.

Yang gave Ruby a raised eyebrow. "So you called me out on ditching you when you already ditched someone else's stuff?

"Y-You ditched me first!"

"You need to make friends!"

"Well…I did! Jaune and Colt!"

Ruby paused. "Wait, Colt's a security guard. Does he count as a friend?"

Yang pursed her lips. "…He's a guard, not a teacher?"

"Yeah."

"…Well, he's still an adult, so-."

"I can be friends with adults!"

"You could, but people might get the wrong impression."

I could name several examples where a kid and adult were friends.

Home Alone and Gran Torino being the first to come to mind.

"What about Home Alone?"

See, what did I just…wait a minute, it's called that here as well?!

Oh wait, a boy is left _home alone_ by mistake. What else would you call it?

"That's just a movie, Rubes."

Ruby crossed her arms. "Well, I say Colt's my friend and that's that!"

Yang raised her hands. "I wasn't gonna say he couldn't be! Just that it might give off the wrong idea."

…You know what? Something else about me from my past life remained when I was brought here.

Not caring about other people's opinions regarding myself.

"Eh, forget what they think," I said. "If they get that impression, they can take it to Ozpin or Goodwitch. They'll set them straight."

Ruby beamed. "Right! See?"

She turned to me. "By the way, did you need something?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I was hoping that maybe we could work on my weapons?"

Yang sighed. "Here we go."

Ruby squealed. "Yes! Definitely! Let's go!"

She immediately sped off.

…

…

Then came back with a sheepish grin while rubbing her head.

"I don't know where the forge is."

Weiss facepalmed.

Jaune and Yang snickered.

I smirked. "Well, follow me, and you'll find out."

Ruby pointed at her sister. "Can Yang come, too?"

…Fuck.

"Uh, yeah…sure. Unless she has other plans?"

I was really hoping she did.

"Nah," she answered with a shrug. "I've got time to kill."

Goddamn it.

I sighed. "Right, well…follow me, then."

I turned and started walking, hearing two pairs of feet follow me.

…

…

"So, Snow Angel-."

"No."

In all honesty, I should march back right now and set Jaune straight….

However, I already decided to not get involved in shipping, mainly to avoid a headache.

…

…

Still… _maybe_ I'll give it three weeks before officially deciding whether or not to set him straight.

That, or until the events of Jaunedice.

Whichever comes last….

And yes, I'm holding off on it for as long as I can. It's a headache I'd rather not deal with.

With all that decided, I kept walking towards the Beacon Forge, Ruby and… _Yang_ in tow.

* * *

 **A/N: And so concludes another chapter!**

 **This would've been longer, but it's already been long enough without an update…again.**

 **So yeah, Winter and I had a bit of a fight over something ridiculous yet worthwhile. And I'll also say….**

 **Colt vs. Winter Round 2 will happen! After all, should a commanding officer not test her subordinates? Especially when said subordinate was ill prepared the first time?**

 **I got the footage…which I'm** _ **so**_ **holding over Winter's head for a long time.**

 **And Amber might be getting a bit worried about her chances. Not to worry, Guardian shippers! She's not out of the running yet!**

 **And now, we're past Ozpin's speech for the first years. Next chapter comes my weapons and having to deal with the first years in the ballroom. There's no way any of them will actually try anything with the opposite sex, right?**

 **Right?**

 **Also, I want to make one thing clear….**

 **I'm** _ **not**_ **bashing Yang.**

 **However, considering she's at the top of my non-favorite character's list…I would think I'd have a hard time getting over that. Sure, I've had three years, but at no point in that time did I ever give thought to just getting over my stance on certain characters.**

 **One thing's for sure. Expect some slight dislike (not hate, that's too strong a word) for a while. Hell, maybe I could make it a big deal and have to get over it in a future chapter. Who says I still can't have some character development?**

 **Anyway, starting a pairing poll with six people.**

 **Why six? Because a revolver has six bullets.**

 **The main five are obviously in the poll…but who's the sixth?**

 **Well…read the belated Christmas omake, and you'll find out.**

* * *

 **Omake: Mistletoe**

Vert stared skeptically as his honorary granddaughter began taping twigs, leaves, and small berries together.

"Violet…are you _sure_ about this?"

"Yup!" she replied as she tied a bow on her final creation and placed it with the others.

"I don't think this will end well, dear."

"Don't be silly!" she said, turning and giving him a sure look. "Daddy told me about this holiday he used to celebrate in his past life called Christmas. One of the things he mentioned was mistletoe. Apparently, whoever stands under it has to kiss."

"I get that part. It's the end result I'm worried about."

Violet rolled her eyes. "Look, it's simple. I just give a mistletoe to Winter, Amber, Neo, Coco, and Velvet. They find Daddy and make sure to have the mistletoe held above them so they can kiss. It's the perfect plan!"

"…And you see nothing wrong with giving _five_ women the opportunity to kiss the man they pine for?"

"Nope!"

"…Violet, I think you and I need to have a talk about how women act when it comes to men."

"No time for that!" Violet got the mistletoes and ran out the door. "LOVE WILL START THIS DAY!"

…

…

Vert pulled out his scroll. "I should probably warn Co-."

"AND NO WARNING DADDY, MISTER!"

Vert sighed and put away his scroll. "Oh well…maybe it won't end as badly as I thought?"

* * *

 _(Thirty minutes later)_

"Never mind, it turned out _worse_."

Vert was currently staring at the remains of the Beacon courtyard. The statue was completely destroyed, the foundation covered in craters, and many pillars toppled.

And in the middle of it all were the five women who were given the cursed mistletoe.

"He's mine!" Amber shouted.

"No, mine!"

"Coco, hasn't this gone too far already?

 **MINE!**

"And don't you escalate it, Neo!"

Winter huffed. "You four are acting immature."

"Don't throw me in with them!"

"In any case," Winter continued, ignoring Velvet's outburst. "I'm clearly the logical choice for Colt to be with, hence _I_ should be the one to kiss him."

Amber glared. "Actually, the logical choice would be me. Considering the kind of life I've had to live because of my powers, it makes sense for Colt to be with me. To help me live a normal life."

Neo glared.

 **OH BOO HOO. SO YOU LIVED A LONELY LIFE. GET OVER IT!**

* * *

Meanwhile, a certain redheaded Mistrali champion sneezed when someone said "lonely".

* * *

Neo smirked.

 **BESIDES…I GAVE COLT A LAP DANCE, SO I'M MILES AHEAD OF YOU FOUR.**

…

…

" _ **WHAT?!"**_

Vert sighed. "I'm too old for this."

Winter was furious. "You _dare_ perform such a lewd act to the man?!"

Neo's smirk widened.

 **CONSIDERING HOW MUCH HE WAS TRYING TO GET OUT OF THE HANDCUFFS I HAD HIM IN TO GET TO ME, I THINK IT'S CLEAR WHO HE WANTS.**

Coco bit her lip. "…She's got a point."

Velvet looked hopeful. "So can we leave now?"

"Nope. This just means we have to step up our game."

"Again, can't I just _not_ be a part of this?"

"Nope."

Velvet sighed.

Winter glared towards Coco and Velvet. "And as for you two, you're too young to even _consider_ going after Colt!"

Coco shrugged. "It's not that big an age gap."

Velvet deadpanned. "Seven years isn't a big enough age gap?"

"Nope."

Velvet facepalmed.

Winter glared back towards Neo. "And as for you, a… _lap dance_ does not constitute the beginning of a relationship!"

 **IT COULD.**

"No it can't!"

Neo rolled her eyes.

 **YOU'RE JUST MAD I GOT HIM TO WANT ME.**

Winter only saw red for a moment…but then smirked.

"He and I went out."

The other four girls mental grass broke….

Coco pulled down her shades. "Excuse me?"

"Indeed," Winter continued. "When we first met, in fact."

Amber frowned. "I thought you denied that."

"I don't remember ever doing so."

"You totally did! Right, Vert?"

"Leave me out of this!"

Winter brushed her hair strand. "Well, we did. So, in actuality…I'm ahead of all of _you_."

The other four girls glared and looked ready to lash out.

"Ahem."

All five turned to Vert.

"I think enough destruction been caused as it is. Besides…weren't you all supposed to find Colt in the first place?"

The five girls blinked….

Each facepalmed.

Vert sighed and scratched his stubble. "In any case…where the hell is the brat so this can end already?"

Now that he thought about it…where was _Violet_?

* * *

Colt was currently staring at the woman in front of him…then looked up at the mistletoe hanging above him on a stick…then looked down at the person holding the stick.

"Violet… _why_?"

"Because you deserve a special someone!"

Colt facepalmed. "Oh not this again."

He glanced at the woman in front of him. "And why are _you_ a part of this?"

She shrugged. "I just happened to be in the neighborhood and Violet saw me. She dragged me her rather…convincingly."

Yeah, try saying no to Violet. You won't win.

Violet spoke up. "Now the both of you kiss! The mistletoe (and me) command it!"

Colt sighed. "Violet, this isn't even a Remnant tradition. You can't just force two people to- MMPHFF!"

Colt was silence when the woman grabbed him by the collar and mashed her lips against his. It was deep, and some tongue was involved.

Violet squealed. "Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

The woman finally pulled back and pursed her lips.

"…Not a bad kisser."

Colt licked his lips. "N-Not bad yourse-."

"Not as good as Taiyang, but not bad."

"Goddamn it, Raven."

"SWEAR!"

Raven Branwen smirked and let go of Colt's collar as Violet held up the swear jar. She put on her mask and opened a portal as Colt put a Lien in the jar

"Till next time, Colt."

She stepped through and disappeared, the portal closing.

Colt licked his lips again.

Violet smirked. "I told you she was cool and mysterious."

"…Violet, your grounded."

"W-What?!"

Meanwhile, five angry women were glaring from a window….

" _ **THAT BITCH!"**_

"SWEAR!" Violet shouted from behind them, holding the swear jar out.

All five women groaned as they pulled out their wallets.

* * *

 **A/N: Yup. Raven's the sixth person in the poll. Why? Because she did so well in the last one. Plus…I may or may not be open to the idea. Cause again, this story can go in any direction in terms of pairing.**

 **And as a reminder…the poll** _ **does not**_ **dictate the pairing. The final decision will be mine. For now, just vote and enjoy the story.**

 **Also, I've just realized that Family Issues (Colt/Velvet) can be the** ** _reluctant_** **ship...**

 **GENIUS!**

 **Now…does me and Winter having gone out for drinks when we first met** _ **really**_ **count as a date? I looked up the definition of "date" to be sure and…it sounds like it. Then again, I'm not sure if asking to buy someone a drink counts….**

 **Then again, I asked her** _ **before**_ **we were even at the bar.**

…

…

 **Eh, I'll let you all decide that.**

 **And to those who have a problem with Violet jumping into your reviews whenever you swear…deal with it. Despite being her father, I hardly have any control over the little bunny.**

 **If you liked this and want to be kept up to date, be sure to follow and fav. Leave a review to tell me your thoughts. And be sure to vote on the poll on my profile.**

 **See you in the next update.**

 **LATERS!**


	27. Pre-Beacon Arc: Chapter 27

**A/N: Welcome for another installment of My Turn!**

 **Sorry again for the wait, but I can't help it. My PS4 and YouTube calls to me during whatever free time I can get in college.**

 **Anyway, the review count just surpassed that of Phailen's Reiteration, which is awesome. Also, one of my favorite authors, Coeur Al'Aran, is now updating his stories once a week…AWESOME! I mean, I worry it'll be a bit much for him, but he assured me when I asked that he can handle it.**

 **Last we left off, I got into a brief spar with Winter, I got the security footage without her knowing, got tricked to owe Ozpin instead of Qrow, and now I get to make my weapons with Ruby. Won't start with that yet, unfortunately, but it's in this chapter.**

 **With that out of the way, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY._

* * *

 _(Amber POV)_

…

…

…

…

"Vert?"

"Yes?"

"…Why does this room look like a Beringal went to town in here, then had to be destroyed by a truckload of fire dust?"

I'm not even kidding! Our new "security lounge" was a complete wreck!

Dust (not the resource) and soot everywhere.

The furniture completely worn and torn.

Wallpaper peeling.

The windows were cracked.

Hell, there were freaking _spider webs_ in each corner of the room…top _and_ bottom!

"To be fair, this room had been labeled off limits for reasons Ozpin wouldn't say."

Well, that _certainly_ makes it better, doesn't it?

Winter was currently scrutinizing every part of the room, absentmindedly straightening out picture frames that had been crooked. When she was done, one of the frames fell to the floor with a crack.

Her eye twitched.

Heh.

Winter scowled. "Well, this certainly isn't what I was expecting."

Vert shrugged. "We were formed at what was essentially the last minute, and this was the only room available for us."

"But still…the state of this area is inexcusable! What even happened here?!"

"One of the professors, Peter Port, brought in a Beringal for one of his classes. It got loose and wrecked several areas, this one included. It was the last one before they managed to kill it with a bunch of Fire Dust."

I blinked. "…Wait, so what I said earlier-?"

"Was spot on, yes."

Huh…well, holy crap.

Winter rubbed her eyes with a sigh. "You won't find that kind of circumstance occurring in Atlas Academy."

Vert smirked. "Well, we're at Beacon, not Atlas. Best get used to it. I imagine many shenanigans will be had within Beacon's walls."

Oh joy.

I can tell Winter wasn't looking forward to it either, if her rubbing her head was anything to go by.

"Wow, this place is a dump."

And now _she's_ here.

I turned to find Coco, Velvet, and Violet standing in the doorway.

"Winter!"

Violet ran up to the Specialist and hugged her knees.

"It's been so long!"

Winter gave a soft smile as she rubbed Violet's head. "It has, hasn't it?"

Violet tilted her head. "Was that you we heard shouting at Daddy earlier?"

Winter winced. "…You heard that, did you?"

"Yeah! What did he do?"

"Well, he, um…g-got on my bad side! Yes…."

"How?"

Winter bit her lip. Wonder why she doesn't want to say?

"He…well, that is to say, er…w-we had a friendly race and he took a head start! Yes, that's it."

…I'm calling bullshit on that.

"What?! Darn it, Daddy!"

However, Violet bought it hook, line, and sinker.

Winter breathed a sigh of relief that only I noticed.

Yeah, she was bullshitting.

Can't really call her out on it without proof, though. And I can't call Colt to ask since my scroll…broke earlier.

Totally not my fault, by the way.

"If you had a race with Colt," Vert began. "Then you had to have seen someone with him beforehand, right?"

Winter blinked. "Excuse me?"

"Well, I was talking to Colt through the scroll, and he said some brat called me a senile, old man."

I gawked. Did that person have a _death wish_? I mean, the only two people who can get away with a stunt like that would be Colt and Violet….

And I mean _literally_ only those two.

I called Vert old once, and he chased me throughout Beacon and Vale. Didn't matter that I was the Fall Maiden who shouldn't have any harm come to her.

And here's the kicker…Ozpin wasn't even _mad_! Glynda was, sure, but not Ozpin. He just said:

" _Amber, it would be easier for all parties involved if you didn't antagonize the (somehow still badass) veteran Huntsman who's sensitive about his age. Many headaches can be avoided this way."_

And that's how I learned to never call Vert old.

Winter paled. "…I-I have no recollection of such a person."

…She hesitated just there.

"You sure? The person was a woman, apparently, and I'd wager she destroyed Colt's scroll since I lost the signal."

I heard a sharp intake of breathe come from Winter. Almost like she had something to hide.

…

…

Wait.

"W-Well," she stuttered before returning to her stoic look. "Colt was alone when I ran into him, so I imagine whoever you're referring to left long before I arrived."

Vert sighed. "Damn."

"SWEAR!"

Violet held up the swear jar.

"That word doesn't count!"

"Yes it does!"

While those two argued more, I studied Winter more closely. She seemed relieved that the topic had been changed….

There's no way.

Was _she_ the one that called Vert old and senile?

"Well, I-."

Vert would've continued, but a ringing sounded form his pocket. He pulled out his scroll and raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know this number."

He answered it. "Hello?"

…

"Oh, Colt!"

I noticed Winter pale to a deathly white.

"A new scroll, eh? What happened to your old one?"

Winter paled even more.

"You…dropped it in a fountain?"

I adopted a dumbfounded look. Seriously, Colt?

It didn't escape my notice that Winter looked dumbfounded as well.

"Well, whatever. Now, where's the brat that insulted me?"

Winter paled again.

"Kid, she could be 40 for all I care, and I'd still call her a brat. Now where. Is. She?"

…

"Really, now?"

His eyes flickered towards Winter. "And you're sure about that?"

…

"No, I'm not calling you a liar."

…

"Alright, I'll ask. Talk to you later, then."

Vert hung up his scroll and stared at it for a bit.

"…Winter."

"Y-Yes?"

"…Did you call me old and senile?"

…Well, shit.

Violet facepalmed. "Oh no."

Coco and Velvet were the only ones not in the know about this.

"Wait, what?" Coco asked.

Winter shakily raised a hand. "N-Now, Vert, this isn't as it seems."

"Oh, how so?"

Winter gulped. "W-Well, it just…slipped out?"

…

…

Vert sighed. "Well, I'm sorry to say that I can't let this stand."

He pulled out his bow and pulled back an arrow.

"Now, just hold still, and this'll be over in a second."

I was conflicted.

On the one hand, being on the receiving end of Vert's wrath isn't fun, and I'm pretty sure Winter won't get any special treatment. And as a Maiden, it's my duty to protect all….

On the _other_ hand, letting this happen means less competition for Colt.

…

…

Well, it was nice knowing her.

Not really.

"N-Now, Vert. I'm sure we can come to a understand-."

"Nope."

As he was about to let the arrow fly, Winter suddenly pointed behind us.

"My word! That man is taking pictures of Violet! Pedophile!"

A rage filled the four of us as we turned behind us, Vert with _five_ arrows drawn, Coco with a huge ass minigun (that made me wonder how she carried that), Velvet suddenly looking feral, and myself activating my Maiden powers to burn the bastard that _dared_ thought he could get away wi-!

And no one's there.

We blinked in confusion…then realization hit us as we turned back to Winter….

Only to find the Specialist gone and a window open.

…

…

Vert pulled up his hood. "And so the hunt begins."

The veteran Huntsman jumped out the window in pursuit of his prey.

The four of us could only stare dumbfounded.

Coco slowly turned to me. "…Is this his reaction _every_ time someone mentions his age?"

"Yes."

"…" Coco leaned to Velvet for a whisper. "Don't mention the old guy's age."

"Noted," Velvet whispered back.

Violet sighed. "Well, I hope Winter makes it out okay. She's nice! And a potential person to date Daddy!"

I ground my teeth together.

Coco blinked again. "Wait, _her_ also?"

"Yup!" Violet nodded.

…

…

Coco leaned to Velvet again. "Okay, the competition's a bit tougher than I'd like it to be, but we can manage."

"Can you _please_ leave me out of it?"

"Nope."

Velvet sighed.

Maybe I can convince Velvet to side with me if she's so reluctant?

"Hey, wait a minute! Grandpa Vert swore twice and didn't pay the penalty fee!"

Violet made to jump out the wi- wait, no!

Velvet and I quickly grabbed her before she could jump. "D-Don't go out _that_ way!"

Violet pouted. "But grandpa did it."

"He's a Huntsman. You're a little girl."

"…Phooey."

Violet slumped in sadness….

"But, you can go after him on foot."

Violet brightened up. "Oh yeah! No one escapes the swear jar!"

Violet picked up the jar and ran out the room….

"We should probably go with her," I suggested.

"Yeah." (Coco)

"Definitely." (Velvet)

The three of us quickly followed after the little bunny.

* * *

 _(My POV)_

I grinned as I hung up the phone….

Hey, I was only joking before, but then Winter went and stomped my foot.

Twice!

With _armored_ feet!

It hurt!

…A lot!

I deserved _some_ form of payback.

Admittedly, I was a little hesitant since Vert's been known to go a bit…too far in his "lessons of respect", but I'm sure Winter can survive.

At least until I'm done here with my new weapons.

 **THWACK!**

"Ow!"

Speaking of which-.

I hopped on one foot and nursed my shin after Ruby kicked it.

"Why?!"

"We're about to get started and you stop to make a _call_?!"

"It was important!"

"Unless it's family, nothing is more important than crafting a weapon!"

"Well, it was…technically."

Vert's basically been like a father to me for so long now, it may as well be official.

Ruby narrowed her eyes. "You're not lying just avoid another shin kick, are you?"

I raise my hand. "I swear on my life."

"…" Ruby nodded. "Right, now back to work!"

Yang chuckled near the entrance. "Suppose I should've warned you about Ruby's thing for weapons."

Well, I already knew beforehand, but it still would've been a nice sentiment. Maybe even get me to dislike the blonde le-.

"I DON'T HAVE A WEAPON FETISH!"

…

…

I turned to Yang. "How many times did you say that to her before it got stuck in her head?"

She sheepishly grinned. "In hindsight…too many times."

Goddamn it, Yang. You just lost some points…not that you had any to begin with. In fact, I'm pretty sure you were in the negative with me to begin with….

My point still stands.

With a sigh, I turned to Ruby. "Word of advice: _maybe_ not say that out loud in public? Less awkwardness and misunderstandings that way."

"R-Right," Ruby stuttered with an embarrassed blush.

She shook her head. "A-Anyway, do you have an idea of what your weapons should be like?"

I nodded and pulled out a rolled up schematic from my coat.

I had over a week since meeting Ruby to come up with a sort of design for what Lucky and MM versions 2.0 would look like. Thanks to help from Vert, a bit of advice from Qrow and Amber, _and_ the image of a revolver I liked using in a certain video game….

Let's just say Lucky and MM will have more stopping power than ever before.

Recoil might be a problem, but I intend to address that while making the weapons.

Not to mention the bit about reloading the entire chamber at once instead of one bullet at a time.

The scythe portion would also be upgraded to be more akin to a pickaxe. As in, the top part will be a pickaxe, yet the blade of a scythe will be below it. This way, I can use it like a climbing tool, yet still utilize it as a weapon for bringing down on an opponent or swinging the blade part at them.

Kinda like Lara Croft in the Tomb Raider reboot.

I'll call it…a pick-scythe.

Why make it like this? Well…if I'm going to get knocked around a lot, I'd like to be able to stop myself from going too far by planting my weapon on the ground.

And again, it's still a scythe. Blade and all. Just with the added ability to use it as a one-sided pickaxe.

I showed the weapon design to Ruby. "What do you think?"

She gave the schematic an analytical look.

…

…

"Not sure how I feel about you moding a pick to the scythe."

I sighed. "It's still a scythe, just more akin to a pickaxe."

She frowned. "I suppose."

She looked up at me. "Are you sure about this?"

"Definitely."

She pursed her lips…then smiled.

"Right! Let's get to it!"

Before she could move, I grabbed her shoulder.

"Actually, I recently got into a bit of a…tussle-."

"Like the sprout?"

It took all of my will power to hold in a snicker.

"No, a _tussle_. Like a fight or a brawl."

"Oh…wait, you mean Uncle Qrow, right?"

"…Er, no. Someone else."

No need for that little debacle with Winter to get out just yet.

"Anyway, I was wondering if-."

I whispered the idea in her ear.

Her eyes widened…then she grinned.

"Oh yeah, we can _definitely_ add that."

She clapped her hands together. "Let's get started!"

I couldn't help but feel giddy inside.

I was about to make a weapon with Ruby Rose!

This is gonna be awesome!

* * *

 _(Five hours later)_

I let my head smack the table as I groaned.

Ho-ly crap… _five_ hours!

That's how long this took!

It would've been longer had I not reused some parts from my broken weapon.

But still…it's finally done.

Lucky and Mysterious Magnum.

Version 2.

I gazed at the new revolvers…well, technically they were based off a revolver from the "past", but still.

Which revolver, you might ask?

Well…not really a "real" revolver.

It was form a video game. And I just _loved_ using that revolver because of its awesome stopping power!

Guess that's why it was called a Hand Cannon….

Bioshock Infinite was the shit, and I won't hear any arguments that say otherwise.

I flipped both revolvers around to grip them by their barrels. I pressed a switch with my fingers.

The grips began to shift a complete 180 so as to face away from me. They also thinned and shortened until they took the form of what I called a pick-scythe.

I swung the pick-scythes around so as to test how swift they were. Seeing as this was essentially the Hand Cannon, and the fact I chose to add a _third_ modification to my weapon, the two revolvers would no doubt be heavier and bulkier.

Which turned out to be true.

As I swung them…there was _a bit_ of effort, but nothing a bit of training and weight lifting couldn't fix.

Now…how about we try out that third feature, huh?

I retracted the pick-scythes and flipped the Hand Cannons so they were held by the grip.

I made to activate the third feature-.

 **BEEP-BEEP!**

Only to receive a call on my scroll.

Ruby, who had been watching me, pouted. "Boo!"

Yang chuckled.

With an eye roll, I pulled my scroll to find that it was Amber.

I answered. "Hello?"

" _COLT, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"_

"…Winter?"

Why's she calling me on Amber's scroll?

" _GIVE ME THAT!"_

 _There's_ Amber.

There was a bit of struggling before the sound of someone crashing into something was heard.

"Hey, Colt."

"Amber, what's going on?"

" _Well,_ after _you decided to rat out Winter to Vert-."_

"I was only joking the first time! But then she stomped my foot! Twice! With armored feet, no less! I was justified in getting payback!"

" _I never said I wasn't okay with it."_

An indignant "hey!" came from Winter in the background.

" _In any case, there's payback…then there's sicking Vert on her for five_ _hours."_

"Well, I-." I paused. "Wait, he's _still_ after her?"

" _You're talking about the guy who went after the_ Fall Maiden _, me, someone who's_ not _supposed to be harmed, for calling him old."_

…Fair point.

" _But yeah, you might want to maybe convince Vert to let this go."_

I deadpanned. "You want me to convince the veteran Huntsman who kicks anyone's ass for commenting on his age to let it go?"

"…Can _you?"_

The obvious answer is no, but….

I sighed. "I'll see what I can do."

" _Great. We're here outside the auditorium. Better hurry before-."_

" _THERE YOU ARE!"_

" _OH CRAP!"_

" _SWEAR!"_

The line got cut.

…

…

Goddamn it.

I sighed.

"What's wrong?" Ruby asked.

"Well…I _might_ have caused a situation that spiraled out of control."

The only question now was how to fix it?

I mean, literally _nothing_ could stop Vert from disciplining those that disrespect him. Hell, not even Violet's _pout_ did anything! Granted, when I tried that, he hesitated…for about five seconds. After that, he went to town on whoever commented on his age.

Either I need to find someone stronger than Vert to subdue him, or somehow get the pout to work this time around. But that would require making it look cuter….

Or adding another pout.

I slowly turned my head to Ruby.

She seemed wary of my look. "C-Colt?"

"…You think you could help me a second time?"

* * *

I deadpanned at the sight before me….

Seriously, Vert?

I found the groaning bodies of Coco and Velvet on the ground. Tending to them was a humming Violet.

The entire area was covered in craters and soot. Pillars were toppled, and a random student (is that Jaune?) became collateral damage in the form of being stuck upside down in a tree.

Winter and Amber currently had their weapons out and pointed at Vert, who was already lining up two arrows.

…

…

That's it. Vert and I need to have a serious talk about his sensitivity to his age.

"Hey, Violet. How are those two?"

Violet looked up at me and beamed. "Hi Daddy! Well, Coco took an explosive arrow to the chest, while Velvet got launched _really_ high into the air before crashing down."

…Yeah, _definitely_ need to have that talk.

I sighed. "Come on. We need to stop this."

Violet frowned. "How? You know how Vert gets."

"Yeah, well we're gonna try the pout again."

"But it didn't work before."

"This time, you'll have help."

I moved to my right.

Violet's eyes widened before she squealed. "Ruby! Yang! Hi!"

Yang chuckled. "Hey, Vi."

Ruby's eyes went wide at the destruction. "Whoa~."

I sighed. "Yeah, that's what Vert's capable of."

Ruby blinked. "Wait…Vert _Bowman_?"

"Yeah…why?"

Ruby was ecstatic. "Oh my gosh! _The_ Vert Bowman! I thought he was dead!"

You and everyone else, Ruby. You and everyone else.

"Can you ask him to give me his autograph?!"

"…How about _after_ we calm him down?"

She nodded. "Right!"

"Good. Come on, Violet."

The three of us moved towards the Huntsman and Huntresses while Yang stayed back with Coco and Velvet.

I could make out the conversation between the three up ahead.

"N-Now, Vert. Sometimes we say things without thinking and-."

"Don't matter."

"Vert _please_ , I-."

"Begging won't help."

Amber sighed. "This is getting ridiculous."

I chose that moment to speak up. "You got that right."

Everyone turned to me.

Winter glared and pointed. "You!"

"Yes, me."

I turned to Vert. "You need to let this go."

"No."

"Can't you see this has gone far enough?"

"Really? How so?"

I deadpanned and gestured at the destruction.

"…And your point is?"

I groaned. "Vert, seriously. You keep going overboard with shit like this."

"SWEAR!" came the voices of Ruby and Violet behind me.

…These two are gonna be a handful, I can tell. Yet I'm still glad they met.

Vert huffed. "Well, if Winter simply held still, this would be over quickly."

"Yeah, about that…five hours, Vert? _Really_?"

He shrugged. "What can I say? She isn't a Specialist for nothing."

"…So are you gonna stop, or-?"

"No."

Well, he brought this upon himself.

"Violet, Ruby? Do your thing."

Both girls stepped ahead of me and moved in front of Vert.

Vert raised an eyebrow. "And just what do you two intend to do?"

Both girls took a deep breath….

And unleashed their secret weapon.

The way Vert reacted, you would think he had been pistol-whipped.

"Er, t-this didn't work the last time! It won't work just cause there's two of ya."

Their pouts remained.

"S-Seriously, stop!"

Their pouts intensified.

I could see from Vert's face that his resistance was fading.

The girls decided one last push would do it….

A single tear escaped their eyes.

Vert shielded his eyes. "Blasted all, fine! Just stop already!"

And there it is.

Ruby and Violet grinned and high-fived each other.

"Great!" Violet cheered. "So, no more hunting Winter?"

He sighed. "No. No more hunting Winter."

Said Specialist sighed in relief. Amber frowned a bit, almost like she was disappointed. But that made no sense at all.

A glint appeared in Vert's eye. "However-."

He quickly drew an arrow and launched it towards Winter.

Her guard was down, and the arrow flew so fast she barely had any time to react.

 **POW!**

Winter fell flat on her back, groaning.

I blinked….

Was that the-?

Violet gave a cute glare. "Vert!"

The man chuckled. "What? If I couldn't dish out the usual punishment, then I'd need to do something else. And I always wanted to try that arrow."

I moved towards the arrow and picked it up, paying extra attention to the object that replaced the usual arrowhead….

"Um, Vert? Is this a-?"

"That's my newest arrow! The Boxing Glove arrow! Patent pending."

…

…

"Have you ever heard of Green Arrow?"

Vert blinked. "Huh?"

"Nothing. Never mind."

I tossed him the arrow back. "So, you done then?"

He caught it. "Yep, I'm good."

Violet stepped up. "Good! Because…SWEAR!"

She held up the jar for both of us.

We sighed and put in the Lien.

" _ **Ahem**_."

We both froze, then turned to find Ozpin and Glynda standing a ways from us, the latter glaring.

Ozpin gestured at the area. "Care to explain this?"

Well shit.

* * *

 _(Violet POV)_

I sat in the room my Daddy and I stayed in, swinging my legs without a care.

Daddy and the others adults got taken to somewhere to talk privately after the Goodwitch lady fixed everything with her magic wa-, I mean riding crop.

Ruby and Yang went off to find where the other first years were at, while Coco and Velvet, after finally waking up, took me back to the room.

They stayed with me while we waited for Daddy.

"So," Coco asked. "What's that you're drawing there?"

"Plans to get Daddy to date someone."

…

…

" _Really_?" she asked, suddenly interested.

"Yup!"

Velvet sighed. "Violet, I don't think you should be doing something lik-."

"Now hold on, Velvs," Coco interrupted. "Let's not completely dismiss this just yet."

She leaned in. "Whatcha got then?"

"Well, for you, it's really quite simple. Since you helped Daddy with his shopping, he owes you a favor, doesn't he?"

"Yeah."

"Well, use that to get him to hang out with you for a date!"

…Coco smirked.

"Yeah, that'd certainly work."

Her smirk turned sinister. "Though I can't help but want to use that favor for…something else."

"Really? What?"

"That's a secret."

I pouted. "Phooey."

I shook my head. "Anyway, for Velvet, there's-."

"Don't involve _me_ in this!"

"But why?"

"B-Because…he's your father! And I'm your sister!"

I tilted my head. "And?"

Coco cupped her chin. "To be fair, you're not actually related…but yeah, I guess I can see how that's a really gray area."

"E-Exactly!"

"So then why do you get nervous whenever you're around him from time to time?"

Velvet actually had a brief look of guilt before hiding it. "T-That's for…a different reason. I-I don't wanna talk about."

Coco frowned. "Now hold on-."

The door opened.

I beamed. "Daddy!"

I ran to him and hugged his legs.

He smiled and pat my head. "Hey Violet."

I looked up at him. "So, how'd it go? Were you in trouble?"

"…Not really? I mean, when I mentioned that Winter commented on Vert's age, Ozpin immediately let it go, much to Glynda's chagrin I might add."

"Oh…well, that's goo-."

"Winter's still pisssed at me, though."

And there it is.

I sighed. "Darn it, Daddy."

"Hey, she stomped my foot twice!"

"And payback required sicking _Vert_ on her for _five_ hours?"

"…Okay, I admit it went a bit far, but-."

"No buts, Daddy! You need to apologize to her!"

"And I will…later. Right now, I need to watch the first years."

Coco gave a mock gasp. "Wow! I didn't know you were into that kind of thing."

He deadpanned. "Seriously?"

She shrugged.

Daddy sighed. "Right, well if you two could leave? I need to get ready."

"What? We can't have a show?"

"COCO!"

She laughed and stood up. "Alright, alright."

She swayed past him and gently slid a hand across his cheek. "See you later, handsome."

I noticed Daddy watched her leave before shaking his head.

"I swear she's a temptress."

"She can be like that sometimes," Velvet agreed.

She walked past Daddy. "See you later. Bye Violet."

"Bye Velvet!"

The door shut.

Daddy sighed. "Right, well I need to get ready."

He grabbed a few of the bags from before and took them to the bathroom.

I still don't know what he bought.

While he was changing, I decided to peek inside the other bags to see what he got.

I found a small officer uniform, a baton, and- was that a Taser?

I searched more and even found some shades and an officer hat….

Did Daddy buy this for me?

"How do I look?"

I turned and- wow!

"You look so cool!"

He grinned. "I knew you'd think that."

Daddy looked so serious! He had all this cool gear on his belt and some square thing on his wrist. The shades and cowboy hat seemed like a nice touch.

He put on deep gritty voice. "Call me…Dredd."

I giggled, then pointed at his wrist. "What's that?"

He held his arm up to his chest, and the thing expanded into a shield shaped like a rectangle that had a small window on it.

"It's a riot shield. I figured that I'd need it, so I got it."

He retracted it.

I pointed at what I pulled out. "What's this extra stuff?"

He grinned. "Oh, that's for you."

…Huh?

"Go try it on."

I stared at the uniform, then up at Daddy.

"Are you sure?"

"Trust me."

…Okay, then.

With a shrug, I took the stuff and went into the bathroom.

* * *

 _(My POV)_

Violet came out a few minutes later and- OH MY GOD, SHE'S ADORABLE!

"How do I look?"

She was in her little officer uniform, shades over her eyes, hat on her head, and the baton and Taser at her belt.

"You look…intimidating."

Not really, but she will be once she starts using her baton and Taser.

She raised a hand up. "HALT! In the name of the law!"

She giggled afterwards.

"So, why'd you get me this?"

"…Because I thought it would be funny seeing you stop people and get them to respect your authority- I mean, authoritah."

Also so that she could tase Cardin is he ever bullied Velvet and I wasn't there.

She blinked. "Isn't it pronounced 'authority'?"

"Yes…but it's funnier if you say, or yell, authoritah."

Violet hummed…then suddenly yelled.

"RESPECT MY AUTHORITAH!

…

…

I wiped a tear from my eye. They grow up so fast.

She giggled. "You're right. It _is_ funnier that way."

She tilted my head. "Wait…am I part of security then?"

"Well, I'd rather not leave you alone in the room, and Coco and Velvet will be busy with classes and schoolwork. And while I know there are shifts, I think it'd be funny if you were a part of the detail in your own way."

"…I guess."

"Now, I got you that baton and Taser to use for defense. Seeing as you're on the short side, you can only strike at the legs with the baton. There's also the area where it hurts most, but that's a last resort."

She nodded. "Okay."

"As for the Taser…um, that's _also_ a last resort. Don't go using it willy nilly unless it's serious."

"Right."

"And I _mean_ it. The last thing I need is to hear that you're tasing people left and right."

"Okay."

"And furthermore-."

"Daddy!"

I chuckled. "Sorry. Just making sure."

She rolled her eyes. "Okay, I got it the first time."

I chuckled and pat her head.

The door opened. We turned to find it was Amber.

She stared at the two of us….

"Why is Violet dressed like that?"

"I'm gonna be part of security!"

…

…

Amber gave me a raised eyebrow.

"I need to clear it with Ozpin, but I think he'll like the idea."

If the troll in him is strong enough.

Amber went back to looking at Violet.

"…Did you buy her a Taser?"

"Yup."

"… _Why_?"

"Cause it'll be hilarious."

She deadpanned at me.

"Anyway, how do I look?"

She gave me a onceover.

"…Do you really need all those grenades?"

"Yes."

You never know what could happen.

"Also got me a riot shield."

She deadpanned again. "I think you might be going overboard with this."

"Actually, the riot shield's a smart idea if you think about it."

"Still overboard."

"Stop raining on my parade."

She smirked.

Ugh.

I gestured to Violet. "Anyway, watch Violet tonight? Ozpin told me I need to watch the first years."

"…Didn't think you were into that kind of thi-."

"AMBER!"

She laughed.

Double ugh.

I sighed, then pat Violet on the head. "Later Violet."

"Bye Daddy!"

I walked past Amber, giving her a smile, one that she returned.

Time to deal with the kids.

* * *

"Alright, now I'll keep this plain and simple!"

Every first year had their attention on me as I spoke loudly.

"Boys on the right, girls on the left! No one tries any funny business with the opposite sex!"

I paused. "…Or _same_ sex, if you swing that way!"

Gotta be fair.

I heard groans. Whether it was for the first, second, or _both_ warnings was debatable.

"I'll be keeping an eye on you all for the night to make sure this is so!"

I made sure I said all this in a clear and confident tone. To make sure they knew I was serious, and that I wouldn't take any of their bullshit.

"Alright, dressing rooms are down the hall! Boys on the right and girls on the left! Best put on your sleeping clothes and set up your sleeping bags, cause curfew starts… _now_!"

The students picked up their belongings and moved. Some chose to set up their sleeping bags first to get a good spot, while others chose to go to the dressing rooms and change.

Alright, this would be simple. Just make sure none of them try any funny business with each other. I mean, how hard can it be?

…

…

I feel like I just invoked Murphy's Law.

…Eh, I'm sure it'll be fine.

As I was about to sit down, one of the new students caught my eye.

She was shorter than the rest, probably even shorter than Ruby. Her hair was black with white streaks and was tied in twin ponytails, and her eyes were a mint green.

Her attire was that of a black blouse that exposed her midriff, a white ribbon on the collar, a black knee-length skirt with white belt, and black shoes with white legwarmers.

I blinked.

Wait…hadn't I seen that kind of look before?

…

Y-Yeah! In Volume 3! That was the disguise for…disguise for….

Oh no.

My worst fears came true when the girl looked at me a blinked, her green eyes changing to those I hoped they wouldn't.

Brown and pink.

She blinked again, the eyes going back to green. She smirked and winked at me before leaving to the dressing rooms, her hips swaying.

I watched her go, half for the swaying hips, and half in fear.

Those eyes just revealed a terrible situation.

Neo had infiltrated the school.

* * *

 **A/N: Dun dun duuuuuuuuuuunnnn!**

 **I think this is a nice cliffhanger to end on.**

 **Neo is back, bitches! And she's here to stay! I can already hear all the Silencer fans rejoice as the other ship fan bases curse the mute ice- cream girl's name! It's about time she made a comeback in the shipping, right?**

 **So anyway, I got my weapons built, with a secret third feature that will be revealed near the end of this arc, which isn't long. Maybe two or three chapters.**

 **I managed to get Vert to (sorta) let the issue with Winter go…only for him to pull out the famous Boxing Glove arrow!**

 **It'll be a running gag, I assure you.**

 **And don't worry Cold Steel shippers, I'll apologize to Winter.**

 **And Violet has her little uniform now…yes, her being in the security detail will be a thing. Not as a mascot, mind you, as I think that might be offensive since she's a Faunus.**

 **Now for the omake…remember when I mentioned Vert going after Amber when she called him old?**

* * *

 **Omake: Hunt for the Maiden**

* * *

As soon as the airship landed, Amber sprinted out onto the port, making a beeline for the city.

All she had said was that maybe old age was catching up to him! Why was he doing this?!

He _knows_ she's not supposed to be harmed! Yet here she is running from harm!

She managed to reach the city during the busiest time of day.

She sighed. "Okay…there's no way he'll try to get me in this heavily populated area."

"THERE YOU ARE!"

Amber paled and turned to find Vert standing atop a lamp post.

"V-Vert, I-."

She didn't get to finish as the veteran Huntsman fired several explosive arrows towards her, ignoring the fact this was a public area.

Random people screamed as the explosions sent several of the flying.

"V-Vert! Innocent people!"

"COLLATERAL DAMAGE!"

He sent more arrows towards Amber.

She ran away, each arrow exploding behind her and sending more people flying.

She ran into an amusement park and stopped near several kids enjoying the rides.

"Okay, there's no way he'll fire arrows at the place where children play."

Vert suddenly appeared atop the Ferris wheel.

"FIREING ARROWS WHERE THE BRATS PLAY!"

He fired his explosive arrows, sending several kids flying and screaming.

"VERT, WHY?!"

"COLLATERAL DAMAGE!"

He continued to fire, causing Amber to run away.

This time, she ran into a homeless shelter.

"Okay, there's no way he'll fire arrows where the homeless stay."

Vert kicked the door down.

"FIRING ARROWS WHERE THE HOMELESS STAY!"

Arrows went flying, as did the homeless people.

Amber ran out of there and into a rest home.

"Okay, there's no way he'll fire arrows at all these elderly people."

Vert crashed through the window.

"FIRING ARROWS AT THE ELDERLY PEOPLE!"

Explosions. Elders flying everywhere.

Amber ran out and found herself hiding in an alleyway and panting.

"Wow, he _really_ wants to get me for calling him old."

"AHA!"

Amber paled and immediately ran down the alleyway, only to find it was a dead end.

She slowly turned to find…no one there?

"Wha-?"

A chilling whisper sounded. "Above you."

Her eyes widened and she looked up.

Vert descending upon her like death itself.

She only had time to let out a scream of terror.

* * *

"AND THAT'S NOT EVEN COUNTING ALL THE INJURIES!"

Vert simply stood picking his ear with his pinky. Amber was currently rocking back and forth on the ground, mentally scarred.

"N-Not old. N-Not old."

"AND YOU'VE MENTALLY SCARRED _THE_ FALL MAIDEN! THE ONE PERSON WHO'S _NOT_ SUPPOSED TO BE HARMED!"

Before Glynda could continue to rip into Vert, Ozpin raised his hand, silencing her.

He gave Vert a long stare.

The veteran Huntsman returned it with a shrug.

…

…

"Amber, it would be easier for all parties involved if you didn't antagonize the (somehow still badass) veteran Huntsman who's sensitive about his age. Many headaches can be avoided this way."

Amber quickly nodded, still scarred.

Glynda gawked. "O-Ozpin!"

"That will be all."

With a final nod, Vert left the office feeling like he did good today.

Amber continued to rock back and forth.

"N-Not old. N-Not old."

* * *

 **A/N: Never call Vert old. He will move mountains to get at you...**

 **Huh, I wonder if Winter wound up like that, too?**

 **Winter: *rocking back and forth on the ground* N-Not old. N-Not old.**

 **...Well, shit.**

 **If you liked this and want to be kept up to date, be sure to follow and fav. Leave a review to tell me what you thought. I love hearing from you guys. It's what keeps me motivated. And be sure to vote on the poll on my profile.**

 **Review responses below…also, I've decided to be** _ **even more**_ **selective. I was originally gonna do seven for lucky seven…but then I remembered Tye Dillinger, so now I'll only respond to 10.**

 **I mean, it's the** _ **perfect**_ **solution. I still get to respond to reviews, and they won't (hopefully) take up a huge chunk in the updates.**

 **Simply** _ **perfect**_ **.**

 **I must be a genius if I managed to come up with this** _ **perfect**_ **idea.**

 **Not to mention the** _ **perfect**_ **opportunity for the only time I'll deal with puns.**

 **Hopefully, I'm** _ **perfecting**_ **my story as I continue to write.**

 **I am** _ **perfection**_ **, after all.**

 **Violet: Wait, wasn't that last one more Dolph Ziggler when he first showed up?**

… **Goddamn it, I screwed it up.**

 **Violet: SWEAR!**

 **Ugh.**

 **And no, I'm not egotistical. It was meant as a pun that ultimately failed.**

 **Anyway, review responses in the previous chapters have been removed because it's just useless information at this point. I will remove review responses from chapters after each second update, so these review responses (Edit 4/2/2017: which are now gone) will be gone in the** _ **next**_ **next update.**

 **See you all in the next update.**

 **LATERS!**


	28. Pre-Beacon Arc: Chapter 28

**A/N: Welcome to another installment of My Turn!**

 **Sorry for being gone for a month. Things got a bit…hectic a week or two after the last update.**

 **I sorta…had to go to one of those 24-hour emergency room places. No worries, it was nothing serious that warranted a trip to an actual hospital. I'm fine, really.**

 **It** _ **was**_ **, however, a mood killer for my writing, so I was away for a while.**

 **But now I'm back!**

 **Last we left off, I got my upgraded weapons, Winter was hunted by Vert, and I began my night of watching the first years….**

 **Oh yeah, and Neo infiltrated the school.**

 **Shit.**

 **Also…to clear up a misunderstanding, I** _ **did not**_ **tell Yang to her face that I didn't like her. That was a thought bubble. Okay? Okay.**

 **With that out of the way, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY._

* * *

 _(Cinder POV)_

After having calmed myself from my anger earlier in the morning, I managed to burn any evidence of having had that _**disgusting**_ dream about that _**bastard**_.

I had taken some time to gather my thoughts and bring myself to a calm demeanor. I could not let myself make mistakes like that in front of my subordinates.

Or my allies for that matter.

If that were to happen, they would begin to doubt. Doubt would lead to mutiny, which would not bode well.

Torchwick. The White Fang. Mercury and Emerald.

They were essential in the plan to bring down Beacon.

A plan made somewhat more difficult thanks to that _**bastard**_.

That meddling, troublesome, _handsome_ -.

I blinked…then growled.

I _really_ need to get my mind straight. Ever since that _**bastard**_ marked me and my body became infected by the Grimm bug's blood, my mind has been sent into turmoil.

I need to speak to my mistress, Salem, as soon as possible. She'll know what to do.

Hopefully.

"Cinder?"

Ah, yes. My subordinates had a report about the midg- Neo.

"What is it?"

Emerald spoke up. "Neo managed to infiltrate Beacon without difficulty. She's blending in among the first years."

Ah…yes.

Due to our identities being known (thanks to that _**bastard**_ ), the three of us couldn't very well infiltrate the school in the second semester.

Neo, however, still remained an unknown.

And since it would be tiresome to find three people who would remain loyal at this point in time, I've come up with a different plan.

You see, we would've snuck into Beacon in the guise of Haven students. And if anyone were to question us, our ally in Mistral would back us up.

The ally? The Headmaster of Haven Academy.

Professor Lionheart.

Tch…ally.

He only followed us because he was a coward. Quite the contrast since his name has "lion" in it. Animals that were supposed to be fearless.

Lionheart, the cowardly lion.

Pathetic, but ultimately what we needed.

He would assure that we were students of Haven just like any other Haven students.

Of course, that plan was now down the drain.

So, a _new_ plan came into play: Lionheart would speak to Ozpin about transferring a hopeful Haven student to Beacon instead due to an "error".

And like a blind fool, Ozpin accepted.

All because Lionheart was an "ally" to the fool.

How amusing.

So now, Neo would be a student of Beacon. She'll more than likely be stuck with some random team. She'll have to play along with them until the time comes for her to leave.

If she wishes to _dispose_ of them in her own way, then that is her right.

Mercury huffed. "Sucks we can't go with her. After all, learning is _so_ much fun."

Emerald rolled her eyes. "Oh please. You're _glad_ we don't get to be stuck in classes."

"…I won't deny it."

"Ahem."

Both stood straight at my word.

"Keep in mind, you two," I began. "That we _needed_ to be there, and only Neo being there makes our plans more difficult. Not impossible. Just more challenging."

"O-Of course," Emerald nodded.

Mercury shrugged.

"Now," I continued. "She has infiltrated without discovery?"

"Yes," Emerald replied."

"…Good."

Neo would be able to blend in without trouble and keep tabs on Colt Remington and any other people of interest that I may ask.

Colt may know Neo from previous interactions, but he's unaware of what she does.

So long as he was unaware of her affiliation with us, all would go well.

* * *

 _(My POV)_

I had decided to put an _ounce_ of trust in the first-years to not try anything so that I could pace back and forth outside the ball room.

Neo's here.

She's fucking _here_.

Goddamn it, goddamn it, goddamn it, goddamn it, GODDAMN IT!

Several events flashed into my mind.

The bugging of the CCT.

Yang getting framed.

Penny being torn apart.

Grimm and White Fang invading.

Atlas robots turning on people.

Yang getting her arm severed (with Blake getting stabbed before that).

…Amber's death (I tried not to think about that).

Cinder gaining her power.

Ozpin being "killed" (Still not sure about that).

And Pyrrha….

All of this could _still_ happen. In one way or another.

Almost like destiny would not be denied.

…

…

Still.

Penny, Pyrrha, Amber, Yang, Ozpin, even Roman, as crazy as that sounds.

None of them deserve what's to come. _Especially_ Amber.

I blinked.

Why'd I think her and not Penny or Pyrrha?

…A-Anyway, none of them deserve what's to befall them.

And since I had firsthand knowledge of those events, was I just gonna sit by and let it happen?

Hell no.

I already got started by saving Amber and warning the Ozluminati.

That first one cost me my village…something I wasn't about to let be in vain.

Which it _would_ be if I just left Neo alone to do as she pleases.

Which means…I needed to do something.

But what?

I should obviously confront her, but I can't exactly do it now. There's other students in there. And if the confrontation went south, some of them could get hurt.

What to do….

I pulled out my scroll and sent a text to Ozpin.

…

…

He replied.

 _I'll meet you down there in an hour. In the meantime, keep the first years in line._

I sighed.

Right…still need to watch the damn kids.

I stepped back inside.

Oh well, what's the worse that could've happ-.

"OH WHAT IN THE HELL?!"

Several guilty parties froze.

Apparently, these kids didn't deserve even an _ounce_ of my trust.

Two guys were making out with two girls, two girls were making out with each other (with other guys secretly watching), and two guys trying to get all romantic like in some yaoi fic with some girls secretly watching (not that I know how yaoi works, I steered clear of that and yuri).

Scowling, I pulled Lucky out and shot two times in the air.

"GET THE FUCK BACK ON YOUR SIDES!"

The two guys separated from the girls and got back to their side.

"YOU TWO! SEPARATE NOW! SAME FOR YOU TWO AS WELL!"

The two girls separate and move to two different spots.

The two guys do the same.

I holstered Lucky and rubbed my eyes.

This kind of shit wouldn't happen in the actual show.

As the students calmed a bit and devolved into their own conversations, I sat on a chair near the entrance, keeping watch on them.

Can't believe I have to deal with this bullshit.

I'm getting Qrow back for this, I swe-.

Neo (in disguise) walked out of the changing room and- whoa.…

Well, I'll say this much: she certainly bold in what she wears to sleep.

Neo was currently wearing a black lingerie that had one of those see-through fabrics over it. She was walking with a sway in her hips, which caused many guys (and a few girls) staring. I myself might've been, er, looking for longer than I should have….

I'm a guy! Don't judge me!

Anyway, she was currently walking towards an empty spot…that happened to be a few feet from me….

Aw crap.

She gave me a wink before setting up her sleeping bag. She did it in a way that involved making sure I was giving her firm rear my full attention…which I was, if I'm being honest.

I chewed on the inside of my mouth as she continued to showcase her rear asset while setting up her sleeping bag. She turned her head to me and gave me a seductive smile, followed by another wink.

…I wonder if I could get away with fucking her dry?

 **SLAP!**

JESUS CHRIST! WHAT THE HELL, COLT?!

I groaned.

Ozpin can't get here fast enough.

* * *

 _(Ozpin POV)_

I suddenly sat up straight….

For some reason, I feel I should hurry up and speak to Mr. Remington, as though he's struggling with something from within. Something he won't be able to hold in.

…

…

I inwardly shrugged.

I'm sure it's nothing serious.

* * *

 _(3_ _rd_ _POV)_

Winter was currently icing her face with an oversized ice-pack….

Emphasis on "oversized", since it completely enveloped her face. If she were to talk, whatever was said would be muffled by the pack.

"Hi Winter!"

"Hewo Wiolet."

Violet giggled as she walked in with Amber.

"You feeling any better?"

Winter nodded, the ice pack still on her face. "Yesh."

"Do you really need that ice pack? You're not bruised, are you? If so, I'll give Grandpa Vert a good scolding!"

Amber chuckled. "I'd actually pay to see that."

Winter removed the ice-pack. "As would I."

Amber and Violet winced. "Ooooh."

Winter wasn't bruised or anything (thank you, Aura), but…you know who when someone in a cartoon gets punched by a boxing glove, there's an imprint or shadow to indicate the object in question?

It's kinda like that with Winter.

Winter frowned. "Is it truly that bad?"

Violet grew angry. "That's it! Grandpa's getting shamed!"

The little bunny made to move.

"Now hold on," Amber said, stopping the girl from leaving. "No going off on your own."

Violet frowned. "But-."

"You can shame Vert later. In public. With us recording everything."

"…Okay!"

Violet sat down on a chair, pulled out a notepad and crayon, and began drawing, humming to herself.

Amber and Winter chuckled, then turned to each other.

The former smirked. "Still, it's a little funny seeing _you_ of all people like this."

Winter frowned. "You find this amusing, do you?"

"Maybe."

Winter huffed.

"…You going to hold it against Colt?"

Winter smirked evilly. "Like you wouldn't believe."

Amber smirked. "Gonna get a rise out of him?"

"Indeed. Perhaps by reminding him of his past misdeeds."

"…Which were?"

"Destroying Atlas military property and thinking he could get away with crossing me."

"…He destroyed some Atlas tech?"

"Indeed he did. It was self-defense, but I like to hold it over his head."

Amber smirked. "Does it get a rise out of him?"

Winter smirked back. "Indeed, it does."

They both chuckled.

Amber tilted her head. "And how exactly did Colt cross you?"

"…C-Classified."

Winter would make sure only Colt knew of her little episode. As well as threaten him with bodily harm should he ever reveal it to others.

Winter cleared her throat. "I-In any case, I suppose I should thank you."

Amber raised an eyebrow. "For what?"

"Standing by me. You didn't have to do that."

Amber shrugged. "It's what I'm supposed to do."

Her eyes widened. "A-As a Huntress, of course."

Winter rolled her eyes. "Oh please. Do not think I am oblivious to the fact that there's more to you than that."

She stood up. "Regardless, I am to be kept in the dark about that until it's deemed necessary that I know. I don't like it, but orders are orders."

Amber frowned at that. "…You know, I'm still technically a 'noob' when it comes to what I am. Who's to say I don't accidently 'let it slip'."

Winter raised an eyebrow. "That would certainly get you in trouble, would it not?"

"Like I said, a 'noob'."

"…Tempting, but there's no need to get either of us in trouble. Simply knowing you are a not to be harmed is enough for now. I'll earn the trust necessary to be brought in the loop."

Amber blinked. "…You really are a soldier through and through, huh?"

Winter smiled proudly. "I do my best."

She held out her hand. "So I thank you again for standing by me."

"You make it sound like having Vert after you is a big deal."

Winter deadpanned.

"…You're right, that was stupid of me to say."

Amber shook Winter's hand. "Just helping out is all."

Violet stared at the two of them.

…

…

"So how do you two plan to win Daddy over?"

They both stared incredulously at the little bunny.

"E-Excuse me?" they both asked with hints of a blush.

"Well, Coco and Velvet are working together-.

"STOP INVOLVING ME!"

All three turned to Velvet, who let out an "eep" and hid back outside the room….

It was a fail since her bunny ears were still visible.

A sigh was heard. "Velvet, it's called 'being sneaky' for a reason."

Coco and Velvet stepped out of hiding.

Winter raised an eyebrow. "And you two are-?"

"After the same man you are," Coco answered.

"I'm not involved in this," Velvet said weakly.

Winter stared incredulously. "You _can't_ be serious?"

"Is there any reason for us to _not_ be serious?" Coco asked.

"Y-You're both too young for him!"

Coco shrugged. "So was my mom when she met my dad. Wore him down eventually, then had me. Romantic, am I right?"

Everyone but Violet deadpanned. The little bunny squealed.

"It totally is!"

Now everyone but Coco deadpanned at the young one.

Coco smirked. "Thanks."

She turned back to Winter and pulled down her shades. "So don't think just cause you have the looks-."

She briefly glanced at Winter's chest. "-especially in _that_ department-."

She pushed her shades back up. "-doesn't mean Velvet and I are out of this just yet."

Velvet mumbled again about "not liking him like that", but was ignored.

Coco turned to Amber. "And you…how do you know Colt, again?"

Amber obviously couldn't say, but….

"He saved my life."

That much she could say.

"Oh~," Coco teased. "One of those 'shining knight' stories, huh?"

Amber's cheeks tinted pink.

It was a bit _more_ than that, but…it's one way to look at it.

"I-I guess."

Coco smirked. "Well, that's good and all, but that hardly gives you an advantage."

Amber crossed her arms with a smirk. "Even if I happen to spend more time with him than any of you?"

Coco's smirk lessened. "Oh? Something I should know about?"

"Not really, no. Just pointing something out is all."

Velvet could only sigh. She felt bad for Colt. Enough to consider whether or not to warn him about this.

…

…

Nah. He'll be fine…hopefully.

Violet looked giddy. "Ooooo, things are getting feisty! And it'll be even more so when the ice cream lady shows up!"

Silence….

"Excuse me?" Winter, Coco and Velvet asked at the same time.

Amber frowned. She had forgotten about that.

"Oh yeah! A year before Daddy met you, Winter, an ice cream lady named Neo stayed at the house. She seemed nice, and Daddy even took her out on a date!"

The moods of Winter, Amber and Coco darkened, while Velvet was trying to tiptoe away, only for Coco to grab her by the back of her collar.

"Is that so?" Winter asked lowly.

"Yeah! And they met again a couple weeks back. Vert said they 'had fun', but he wouldn't tell me what he meant. Only that it's an adult thing."

Dark auras formed around the three women, while Velvet sweatdropped.

"M-Maybe you should just stop talking about that, Violet."

Violet tilted her head innocently. "Why?"

"A-As your older sister, t-trust me."

Violet beamed. "Okay!"

Violet went back to her drawing.

Winter growled. "Perhaps we should inquire about this from Vert or Colt?"

The three of them thought about it.

…

…

"Colt," they unanimously decided.

Velvet facepalmed.

No way they were going near Vert on the off chance he was still volatile.

As for Colt…they were sure they could get the info out of him.

"Well, you'll have to wait!" Violet piped up, pointing her crayon at them. "Daddy's busy with his job! No interrupting in the line of duty!"

"B-But-," they tried to say.

Violet put on a cute glare. "Did I stutter?"

They backed down.

The last thing they needed was to be shamed by Violet right now.

Their prides couldn't handle it.

Violet gasped. "Speaking of duty, what do you think of my outfit?!"

It was at this point that Winter, Coco and Velvet finally noticed Violet in her little officer uniform.

…

…

How in the _hell_ did they miss that when she showed up?!

 **(A/N: Lazy writing, that's why.)**

Winter managed to suppress the urge to let out a squeal…barely.

Coco gave a whistle.

Velvet…yeah, she squealed.

The older sibling hugged the younger one. "YOU LOOK ADORABLE!"

Violet giggled. "Thanks!"

Amber suddenly remembered something…then smirked.

"You know, Colt bought her that so that she could have a small role in the security detail."

Winter and Coco had incredulous looks on their faces.

As for Velvet….

"Oh _really_?" she asked lowly.

"Yeah!" Violet said excitedly. "Even got me a baton and Taser, too!"

…

…

Velvet stood up, her hair covering her eyes.

"I need to speak to your father."

"But he's worki-."

Velvet walked out of the room, a dark aura about her.

Winter raised an eyebrow at Amber. "Was that really necessary?"

Amber grinned. "It was too tempting to pass up. Besides, didn't he sic Vert on you for five hours?"

"…I guess it's true what they say about karma."

"Yup."

Coco frowned. "Not sure if I should go along to keep Velvet from murdering the guy."

Amber placed a hand on Coco's shoulder. "Trust me. Let it happen."

This was gonna be funny.

* * *

 _(My POV)_

I felt a shiver go down my spine.

I had no idea if it was for something bad coming my way…or the fact Neo was doing several _highly_ suggestive poses in her spot.

The (straight) boys were openly gawking, while the (straight) girls glowered. The girls that swung that way were biting their thumbs.

I fired into the air.

"THIS ISN'T A SHOW! STOP GAWKING!"

The students quickly got back to their business.

I sighed, then turned back to Neo and- wow, who knew she could stretch like _that_?

I licked my lips.

Note to self: don't lose that card she gave me.

A beep from my scroll sounded. I opened it to find a message from Ozpin.

 _I'm outside._

I stared at the message, then at the students….

Screw it. I'll give them _one more_ ounce of my trust to not try anything.

"I'm stepping out for a moment! No one try anything!"

One guy tried to make a beeline to a specific girl.

"HEY!"

I fired into the air once, scaring the guy back into his side.

Goddamn it.

I sighed and stepped out of the ballroom, closing it carefully.

"Having trouble?"

I turned and deadpanned at Ozpin's smirk.

"Very funny."

Ozpin chuckled. "I try my best."

He turned serious. "Now, what is so important?"

Okay…how to best approach this….

"Ozpin, was there anything suspicious about any students that were accepted into Beacon?"

He raised an eyebrow. "May I ask as to why?"

"Come on, you _have_ to background checks on your students! Any of them with suspicious backgrounds?"

Ozpin hummed in thought.

"Well, between you and me, there's one who used fake transcripts to get into my school."

I sighed. "I don't mean Jaune, I mean-."

I pause. "…So you _did_ know his transcripts were fake?"

He deadpanned. "Do I really look like someone who _wouldn't_ know?"

…Fair point.

"So I take it Jaune's fake transcripts and whether I knew or not was a topic of discussion among the 'fandom'?"

"Pretty much, but that's beside the point. I meant anyone with a shady background.

"…Well, one may have had a bit of a past with a certain terrorist group, but I'm sure she's just trying to find her path."

I groaned. "I don't mean Blake either…and you _knew_?"

Another deadpan from the man…rhyme.

"Yeah, never mind. But seriously, anyone _else_?"

Ozpin sighed. "Mr. Remington, I'd appreciate it if you just up and told me. Being mysterious is my thing."

Well screw you too….

"Short girl. Green eyes. Black hair tied in ponytail. May or may not have an umbrella. Ring any bells?"

"…"

Ozpin pulled out his scroll and scanned through the pictures of students.

"Is this who you mean?"

He showed me a picture of a student.

Neo in disguise.

"Yeah, that's her."

Ozpin looked back at the picture. "Lionheart had asked she be transferred to Beacon due to a clerical error at Haven."

"Lionheart?"

"He's the headmaster of Haven Academy."

Huh….

"Speaking of which, since I said Cinder and company were infiltrating as Haven students, did you bring it up with the guy?"

"I did. Lionheart hasn't the faintest how something like that could happen. He kept a lookout for them, but they never showed up."

Yeah, they probably realized Lionheart would catch them if they ever showed their faces there.

"Well anyway, this girl here, Neopolitan…she works for Torchwick."

Ozpin narrowed his eyes. "Are you certain of this?"

"Definitely. She's his right hand ma- er, woman."

Ozpin stared down at the picture. "It's a shame to see young talent go to waste like that."

"…Oh yeah, she's older than she looks."

Ozpin blinked. "…Really?"

"Yeah. Early to mid-twenties at best."

"…So she has one of _those_ faces."

"Pretty much, yeah."

Ozpin sipped his mug. "So since Cinder and her cohorts couldn't infiltrate, they went with the next best thing."

Neo….

"Though I can't help but ask something."

Huh?

"You know this young lady works for Roman Torchwick, yes?"

"I do."

"And by extension Cinder Fall."

"Yup."

"And you know this because of the 'show'?"

"That's right."

"Sorry, it's just…when it comes to teams, there's always _four_ members, no matter what."

"…"

"And considering this Neopolitan can pass for a student, I can't help but wonder…was _she_ a part of Cinder's group when they infiltrated Beacon?"

…Shit.

"Because if she was and you did not tell us, that means you knowingly withheld information from us."

…Double shit.

"And that may not bode well in terms of how much we place our trust in you."

…Triple shit.

"And the fact you're not saying anything as to the otherwise only makes it worse for you.

…Quadruple shit.

He raised an eyebrow. "Well, Mr. Remington?"

I gulped. "W-Well, I-."

"COLT!"

I flinched at the shout and turned to find an enraged Velvet stomping towards me.

Goddamn it, what now?

She stopped in front of me and glared. "Did you buy Violet a _Taser_?!"

…Uh oh.

"T-This isn't really the best time for thi-."

"And she told me you were planning on getting her some small role in the detail!"

…In hindsight, I should've figured Velvet may have a problem with it.

"Okay look, um-."

" **Ahem.** "

We both froze at Ozpin's voice.

"Miss Scarlatina, if your verbal lashing could wait until _after_ I finish speaking with Mr. Remington, then that would be swell."

Velvet stuttered. "I-I, um-."

"Otherwise I would be…disappointed."

* * *

 _(Velvet POV)_

Suddenly, my mind flashed towards all the times my grandparents shook their heads in disappointment.

The same line whenever I did something dumb.

" _I'm very disappointed in you, young Velvet."_

…

…

I slumped. "Y-Yes sir, I'm sorry. I-I'll wait."

I trudged away in a slump to a place that would metaphorically be considered a time-out.

* * *

 _(My POV)_

I blinked as I watched Velvet trudge away….

"That was a bit harsh, don't you think?"

"I only use that tone for the most rowdy of people."

"Even adults?"

"Even adults."

"…I don't suppose you could use it against the first years inside?"

"No, that's _your_ problem to deal with."

Goddamn it, Ozpin.

"Now then, back to the matter at hand."

Oh boy.

"Was this Neopolitan a part of Cinder's infiltration team in the show?"

…

"Mr. Remington, if she is working with the enemy, it wouldn't matter if she was a part of the infiltration team or not, as we would more than likely look for her as well."

…Crap.

"Yes," I sighed. "She was."

"And that's means you withheld that information from us, as well as her existence? Which allowed for her infiltration of my academy?"

"…Yes."

"You realize this puts not only the students at risk, but Amber and your daughter as well?"

I growled. "You leave those two out of this."

Ozpin gave me a long stare.

…

…

"I'll give you one chance to explain yourself."

The fact he was still calm scared the crap out of me.

"I, uh…."

Goddamn it.

"Look, the reason I didn't mention her was…I thought that I could talk to her."

Ozpin stared. "…About?"

"Causing dissention in the ranks."

He blinked. "I beg your pardon?"

"Look, in Volume 3, when everything goes to shit, Roman states that he can't afford to lose when it comes to taking part in the fall of Beacon. He also stated he couldn't stop Cinder, and then mentioned the first half of a well-known phrase."

"…And that is?"

"If you can't beat them, join them."

Ozpin continued to listen.

"That alone shows that Roman _doesn't_ want to work with Cinder, but he has no choice since she's too powerful."

"He joined for his own survival," Ozpin said.

I nodded. "Right. Now, since Neo is with Torchwick, I figured that maybe if I talked to her, I could convince her to have me meet him. Then maybe I could say something that would convince him to play turncoat. Or spy. Whatever."

Ozpin pursed his lips. "…And how exactly were you planning on meeting Neo? I certainly hope you didn't plan for her to infiltrate on her own."

"Huh? Oh no, that was a complete surprise for me. In hindsight, I probably should've seen that coming."

"Yes," Ozpin deadpanned. "Especially since you withheld her existence from us."

Yeesh, rub salt in the wound, why don't you?

"So how exactly did you plan to meet her, then?"

"…T-That's personal."

The "free lap dance" card burned in my wallet.

"Mr. Remington, I don't appreciate you not being completely open with me."

"And are _you_ open with everyone else?"

"…How _personal_ , at least then?"

"To the point it shouldn't be said out loud."

Ozpin deadpanned.

"…You intended to meet her via booty call, didn't you?"

My face heated up. "W-Wha- NO! J-Just a lap dance!"

I-I never planned to do… _that_ with Neo! And my earlier thoughts about her prove nothing!

Ozpin deadpanned even more. "A lap dance."

Oh shit, I said it out loud.

"So you're saying that you hedged all your hopes of rousing dissention…by meeting Neo after a lap dance?"

"…Well, when you say it like that, it sounds stupid."

"You didn't think this through, did you?"

"Okay, maybe not _completely_ , but-."

 **SMACK!**

"Agh!"

He just smacked me upside the head with his cane!

"WHY?!"

"You know why."

…Ugh.

I sighed. "So, what now?"

Ozpin sipped his mug. "Well, the obvious choice would be to apprehend her now."

"She'll escape before you can even try. Trust me."

"Oh? Trust you after you withheld information?"

"You're not letting that go, are you?"

"Nope."

Great. First Winter and Atlas military property. Now Ozpin and this crap.

Just _perfect_ ….

"Look, getting her now will only result in losing our only chance to get to Roman."

"And you _really_ believe you can get Roman and Neo to switch sides?"

No.

"Yes."

…But I had to try.

Ozpin sipped his mug for a long moment.

…

…

"Well, then there's two options left."

Huh?

"We can either allow this Neopolitan to go through Initiation and have her among the students, where the teachers can keep an eye on her."

That didn't seem like a good idea, despite her being watched and all.

"Or…you can confront her and give your case to her personally."

That…sounded worse.

For me, anyway.

"I believe I'll leave that decision up to you."

"Wait, what?"

"Now then, what's this I hear about your daughter having a small role in the detail?"

Oh…right.

"Well~…."

* * *

 _(Velvet POV)_

I sat on one of the benches near the ballroom, my ears drooped in shame.

Who would've thought that Ozpin could make a person feel bad by just speaking like _that_?

Grandma? Grandpa? I didn't mean to take from the cookie jar before dinner! Please don't look at me like that!

"Miss Scarlatina?"

"Eep!"

I jumped at the headmaster's voice.

"Apologies. I didn't mean to startle you."

I let out a weak chuckle. "I-It's alright."

Ozpin smiled. "I finished speaking with Mr. Remington, if you still wished to speak with him."

Oh…right.

"Thank you, professor."

I stood up and made a brisk pace towards Colt.

"Oh, and one more thing."

I turned to the professor.

He smiled. "I'm happy to inform you that young Violet had a small role in the detail. You can ask Mr. Remington for more information. Have a good night, Miss Scarlatina."

He walked off, leaving me frozen on the spot….

"COLT!"

* * *

 _(My POV)_

I froze.

Shit! Back in the auditorium!

I quickly stepped inside and-.

"SERIOUSLY?!"

Several guilty parties froze.

Before I could even fire a round, I was grabbed by the back of my collar and dragged outside.

Next thing I knew, I was being pinned to the wall by a _very_ angry Velvet.

Huh…she's actually kind of hot when she's angry.

"H-Hey Velvet. H-How's it go-?"

"Don't even start, Colt!

Yikes. She's definitely angry.

"W-What seems to be the problem?"

She glared. "Why the _hell_ would you have Violet a part of the security detail?!"

"W-Well, I couldn't very well leave her alone, now could I?"

"I could've watched her!"

"Oh really? When? You have classes at Beacon, remember?"

She faltered for a moment, but then resumed her glare.

"Y-You won't be busy _all_ the time! Aren't there shifts or something?"

"Yes…but this is more fun."

Her glare intensified. "More _fun_?!"

I calmly put my hands on her shoulders in a reassuring manner.

"Look…she's gonna be fine. I had asked for a small role for her, after all."

Velvet scowled. "And that would be?"

I grinned. "She's gonna be-."

* * *

 _(A few minutes ago)_

 _Ozpin actually gawked. "You can't be serious?"_

" _Oh, I'm dead serious."_

 _Ozpin returned to his stoic look and sipped his mug. "Well, it's…an interesting idea. But could she not simply be a mascot of sorts?"_

" _Wouldn't that be considered racist given she's a Faunus?"_

"… _Fair point."_

" _Come on, you_ know _you want to see it happen. The troll in you demands it!"_

 _Ozpin took a long moment to think._

…

…

" _Buy her a big wheel bicycle to complete the look, and you've got a deal."_

 _I blinked…._

 _Crap, I didn't even think of getting her that._

 _Fuck, I'm an idiot!_

" _Deal."_

 _Ozpin and I shook hands._

 _He walked away. "I look forward to the amusement that will follow."_

 _Trust me, it's gonna be funny._

 _After all, she's gonna be-._

* * *

"A hall monitor!"

…

…

Velvet didn't look angry anymore.

If anything, the look was more…deadpan.

"A hall monitor."

"Yup!"

"As in patrolling the halls and giving detentions?"

"And whatever else a hall monitor does."

Her deadpan grew. "…And you bought her a baton and a _Taser_ for a hall monitor role."

"This is a school filled with hormonal super-powered teenagers. She needs it, believe me."

"…"

"She won't be hurt or anything! I'll make sure of it. As will anyone else she's with at the time."

"…"

Velvet sighed. "You should've said something to me first. She's my sister."

"And I'm her father."

She gave me a look. "And you know what's best for her, right?"

"Well, I'm not sure if this is the _best_ , but it'll be funny. And she won't get hurt."

"And you know that, _how_?"

"Call it a gut feeling."

She deadpanned again. "A gut feeling."

"Could you stop giving me that look and making me second guess my decisions, please?"

"She's my little sister, so…no."

Goddamn it….

"Look, I know what I'm doing. I raised Violet for 3-4 years, after all."

She stared at me.

"Besides, just imagine it! Violet chasing after students in a big wheel bicycle, giving them detentions, and shouting, 'RESPECT MY AUTHORITAH!'"

Velvet's mouth twitched.

…

A small smile began to form.

…

She giggled.

"And there it is."

She calmed herself and gave me a stern glare.

"If anything happens to her, you'll be answering to me. Got it?"

"Yes, ma'am."

It's always the shy ones that you gotta watch out for.

"Now…can you let go of me? People might get the wrong idea if they see us like this."

She finally realized the position we were in: her pinning me against the wall, her body a little too close to mine, her face as well.

She blushed and stepped back hastily. "I-I'm sorry! I-!"

"It's alright."

I never knew being pinned to the wall by a bunny girl could be something that should be added to my bucket list, but here it is.

Scratch that off now.

She was stammering now….

I calmly placed my hand on her head between her bunny ears (like with Violet) and rubbed her head.

She stopped stammering, her eyes wide with shock.

She blushed a little harder now, but she didn't stutter or anything like that.

If anything, it looked like she liked it.

If her twitching nose and bobbing ears were anything to go by.

I removed my hand. "Better?"

She rubbed her arm. "A little…."

"Sorry if it made you uncomfortable or anything. It usually calms Violet down, and since you're her sister-."

"I-It's fine, really."

She gave a shy smile. "Thanks."

I smiled back. "No problem."

I gave a glance to my left at the doors of the ballroom.

"I should probably get back in there. Who knows what they're getting into in there?"

For all I know, they could be having one big orgy….

I hope that wasn't the case, but I can never be too sure.

Velvet nodded. "Okay. I'll see you later then."

She walked away, giving me one final wave….

No, I was _not_ staring at her butt. You can't prove anything!

Still...she _did_ make her combat attire look good.

I shook my head. Damn my wandering mind.

I moved to the ballroom doors and opened them and….

Well, no orgy…or any closeness of any kind.

"Hey, Colt!"

I turned to find Ruby and Yang in their pajamas.

"Hey, you two. The hell happened while I was gone?"

"SWEAR!"

Yang rolled her eyes. "Well, Ruby figured that we, or me in this case, should keep everyone in line since you left for a bit."

She smirked. "They learned."

…

…

Well I'll be damned.

Maybe I should reconsider my stance on (unfairly, I know) not liking her….

Nah, she's still given plenty of reason to dislike her. I'm hoping I get over it soon, but…I can be stubborn like that.

Oh well. Not something that needs to be addressed right now.

"Thanks," I said.

She definitely deserved a thanks, though. I mean, really. She just made my job tonight a whole lot easier.

"No problem," she said…then frowned.

"Except for that short girl there."

Huh?

I turned to find- wow.

Neo can really _stretch_.

I stared for longer than I should've before shaking my head and looking back to Yang and Ruby.

"Just ignore her. She's harmless."

I nearly scoffed at that blatant lie.

I looked around one more time before talking back.

"You two should get back to your spots. I've got things covered now."

Ruby smiled. "Okay. Bye!"

Ruby skipped back to her spot, with Yang following with a chuckle.

…Crazy kids.

I sighed and sat back down.

I made the mistake of glancing at Neo again and- goddamn!

Okay, note to self: don't look at Neo. She is a temptress.

I frowned as I thought about her.

Either I let her go along with things…or I confront her.

That first option doesn't really sound like a good idea. I mean, she could do a lot of shit if she's left to her own devices.

The only safe option would be to confront her….

The only one to be affected by that would be me, really. I'm the only one who would get hurt. Nobody else.

"HELLO~!"

I sighed as I looked up to see Ruby and Yang approaching Blake.

Weiss showed up later to scold them about people trying to sleep.

I watched for a bit as Team RWBY unofficially formed….

Could I really be selfish enough to let Neo roam around if it meant people like that, like Amber or Violet, getting hurt in the long run?

Another question…could I _willingly_ risk my life to stop shit from going down?

I may have done it once…but could I do it _again_?

These questions haunted me the entire night.

* * *

 **A/N: And so concludes another chapter!**

 **Well…this is quite the dilemma I've got going for me.**

 **I can either let Neo be…or confront her myself.**

 **Truly a tough decision. I mean, I'm risking a lot already…can I add one more to the list?**

 **I'll let you all give your input on the matter.**

 **Now then…how about an omake?**

* * *

 **Omake: Neo the Temptress**

I sat with my eyes closed, legs crossed to hide the soldier standing at attention down there.

Neo's really starting to test the limit of my resisting the urge to give in to my libido.

Sure, she's got a nice body that's tempting me to ravage it, and her ass looks delicious.

And while she may be on the petite side, her breasts certainly aren't small.

I licked my lips.

Maybe I _could_ get away with fucking her dry?

A hand brushing against my cheek snapped me out of my thoughts.

I looked up and…wow.

Neo was currently staring at me with a seductive smile. Her eyes were shifted to the pink and brown orbs that I know. And…she was topless.

She winked at me before walking outside….

Fuck it.

I stood up and stepped outside, letting my natural instincts take over.

We came back about half an hour later, both feeling…refreshed.

…

…

I wonder if I could get away with it _twice_?

* * *

 **A/N: This is just an omake, so I hope you all don't think I'm painting Neo as a sex-hungry predator.**

 **To be fair, this was done in LaughingLefou's "Innocence" and KingWykkyd57's "Angel in Disguise". They do it right, though (Neo's balanced in those fics), and so I'm hoping to emulate that, or at least get as close to it as I can. If I have to, I'll rewrite those parts at a later date.**

 **And who knows? If she tempts me in the future…can I resist?**

 **Questions for later.**

 **Next chapter may or may not be the last one for this arc. I say may because it could still be two chapters. I'll try my best, though.**

 **If you liked this and want to be kept up to date, be sure to follow and fav. Leave a review while you're at it. I love hearing from you all. And be sure to vote on the poll on my profile for the pairing.**

 **See you in the next update.**

 **LATERS!**


	29. Pre-Beacon Arc: Chapter 29

**A/N: Welcome to another installment of My Turn!**

 **By all that is holy…this fic has hit a massive milestone yesterday!**

 **1000 followers!**

 ***screams like a girl***

 **Violet: Hey! I was supposed to scream for you!**

 **Oh right, sorry. Go ahead, Violet.**

 **Violet: No…it's too late now.**

… **Right. Anyway, 1000 followers! Holy shit, I can't believe it!**

 **Shout out to the one thousandth follower of this story, f1uffy5prinkles! Thank you kindly, fellow reader!**

 **Due to this milestone being reached, I just** ** _had_** **to get another chapter out! This isn't the last chapter of the arc, unfortunately, but I just couldn't wait any longer!**

 **Violet: Missed opportunity.**

… **What?**

 **Violet: You could've pranked them on April Fool's Day by saying this** ** _was_** **the last chapter of the arc, then revealing at the end that it wasn't.**

… **Nah. Then I'd be a dick to my readers. And I am not a dick.**

 **Violet: The way you said that kinda makes you sound like one…by the way, that's four swears, now.**

 **Ugh.**

 ***puts four Lien in the swear jar***

 **Now then, last we left off: Cinder thinks she's clever, four of the five girls met, I spoke to Ozpin, and Velvet was a little cross with me for a bit. But I got past it all and now have to deal with Neo. What's the plan? Let's find out.**

 **ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY._

* * *

 _(Cinder POV)_

"And that's why I've contacted you, my master."

I had finally taken the time to contact Salem and inform her of my concerning mental health.

" ** _Fear not child, for these thoughts and emotions are actually quite natural."_**

My eyes widen. "R-Really?"

" ** _Indeed. I…may or may not have had a similar experience."_**

…Oh.

" ** _I know what you are going through, and I can help you. But you will have to return to my domain, immediately."_**

I blinked. "But I'm needed here?"

" _ **You can have your two little minions to supervise the operations and report to you if anything goes awry. It's simple dust robberies, in any case. You will be back in time to commence with the next phase of the plan."**_

Salem's eyes narrowed. _**"That will suffice, yes?"**_

"O-of course, mistress."

Anything to bring these blasted thoughts about that h-handsome **_bastard_** under control.

" _ **Very good. I shall expect you soon. Do not delay."**_

* * *

 _(My POV)_

"S-Snow."

…

"A-Autumn."

…

"I-Ice cream."

…

"C-Chocolate."

…

"B-Bunny rabbit."

"WAAAAAAKE UP, SLEEPY HEAD!"

I bolted awake.

"ONLY ONE WOMAN!"

I panted a bit after being woken up by that familiar shout that I couldn't place. My mind was in disarray for a moment, only for snickering to bring me back to reality.

I quickly realized that I was in the ballroom…and that the remaining students were giving me odd looks, a few even laughing at my outburst.

I scowled and fired once into the air.

"GET YOUR ASSES IN GEAR AND READY FOR INITIATION!"

The students scrambled to the changing rooms….

Well, _almost_ all of them.

"Ren! Why can't I fire into the air like he can?!"

Oh look. It's Nora.

"Nora, you have a grenade launcher. Firing it would cause more damage than his revolver."

And there's Ren.

"Why must you kill my fun, fun-killer?!"

Put them together and what do you get?

"Well, excuse me for throwing in some common sense into our hectic lives."

Renora….

Or Flower Power….

Or whatever it was called in the RWBY fandom….

I like to stick with Renora.

I watched as Ren sighed and began tying up his sleeping bag as Nora chattered away about what she would say in the show and all. Didn't really bother paying much attention, as I had other matters to attend to.

I turned my head and- yup, Neo had already up and left.

She was probably in one of three places.

Changing rooms.

Cafeteria (for breakfast).

Weapons locker room.

In any case, I needed to be ready.

I had thought for nearly half an hour last night before finally deciding to just up and confront Neo. I couldn't go and just leave her to her own devices.

I then had to come up with a legitimate plan as to dealing with the ice cream girl. Anything could happen when I talked to her. It could go well. It could go south. It could probably go both ways…somehow.

Before having dozed off last night, I managed to come up with a plan that was incredibly risky and would result in a dangerous arrangement, but it just might work.

Only one way to find out, though.

I dialed Vert's number.

…

" _Hello?"_

"Vert? You mind letting me borrow something of yours?"

* * *

 _(30 minutes later)_

Alright, that takes care of that.

I'm just gonna rule out Neo being in the changing rooms because she's more than likely not there anymore…and I wasn't about to go in there and check. Last thing I need is angry teenage girls on my ass.

And Neo wasn't in the cafeteria, which meant she had to be in the weapons locker room.

I was already making my way there when I ran into a few people.

"Amber? Winter? Coco? What're you three doing here?"

I could also make out Velvet in the back, but…she was keeping her distance, giving me a look of pity.

The hell's that about?

Coco crossed her arms. "So, champ. Wanna give us some details about an apparent outing you had?"

"…I beg your pardon?"

Coco moved one of her arms to move her shades down. "Well, a certain little bunny heard from a certain archer that you 'had fun' with some 'ice cream girl'. Care to spill the beans?"

…Vert, you will pay someday for corrupting my daughter.

"And you'd like to know _because_?

"What? A girl can't keep track of the competition?"

"You need to stop coming after me, period."

"Make me."

"…" Shit, I didn't think she'd say _that_ of all things.

I sighed and turned to Amber and Winter. "And you two?"

Winter spoke first. "Well, if I am to command the detail, I must ensure that all within are acting professional and _not_ performing lewd acts while on duty."

"But I won't! And besides, this was _before_ the semester started!"

They gave me blank stares.

"…N-Not that I'm admitting it happened, c-cause it didn't."

Nailed it.

Winter narrowed her eyes. "Even so, it's not like I'll be able to have my eye on you at all times. For all I know, you could do something scandalous without anyone knowing."

"I'll have you know that I can be a professional and responsible person!"

The third of the group spoke. "Didn't you buy your seven-year-old daughter a Taser?"

Damn it, Amber.

Velvet gave me a look in the background. Guess she still might be a little sore about that.

"I…well, you see…."

You know what? Screw this.

"Actually, I don't really have time to talk right now."

Coco put on a look of mock hurt. "Oh my. Don't have time for the women in your life."

"I'm not even gonna dignify that with a response."

I make to move around them, but Coco steps in the way.

"Seriously, I'm kinda busy at the moment."

She smirked. "Try to get by me."

…

…

I turned invisible.

Coco looked surprised. "What the-?"

I stepped back, crouched down, and leaped with enough force to sail over their heads by…I don't know, three? Maybe five feet? Can't tell, really.

I landed a few feet behind them, turned visible, and whistled to gain their attention.

I dusted my job attire and tipped my hat towards a gawking Coco, an unamused Winter, and a snickering Amber.

"I'll talk to you all later then."

Not bothering to see their responses, I turned and walked to where the weapon locker rooms were, passing Velvet.

"Hey, Velvet."

"Hello," she smiled.

Well, at least _she_ doesn't give me crap about anything.

"Still upset you bought my sister a Taser, by the way."

"…You're not letting that go, are you?"

"Nope."

Goddamn it!

As if I don't have enough people on my back about one thing or another!

I sighed. "Right, well…later then."

Waving my hand to them, I began to move….

But then stopped.

Now that I think about it-.

"Hey Amber?" I called back.

Said woman turned to me.

"Can I talk to you for a sec?"

I looked at the other girls. " _Privately_?"

Velvet nodded and said her goodbyes, Coco muttered something about Amber being lucky, and Winter…she hesitated, but nodded and walked away.

Amber walked to me and raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?

I sighed. "Well…I need to run something by you."

* * *

 _(Weapons locker room; sometime later)_

Huh…this place is bigger than I thought it'd be.

Then again, considering the ridiculously high number Jaune gets for his weapon locker, I suppose this should've been expected.

I combed the aisles of lockers for Neo.

Let's see. There's Ren and Nora doing their thing. Ruby and Yang. Weiss approaching Pyrrha. Jaune just entering and complaining about how his locker number shouldn't be so high or whatever.

Aaaaaaaaaannnd….

 _There_ you are.

Neo (in disguise) was currently inspecting her umbrella, which was apparently a different color right now. Made sense, despite the fact it was still an umbrella. Then again, Neo seems like the type of person to be only known to the criminal underworld rather than law enforcement.

I walked towards her.

"Ahem."

She looked up…and gave me a sultry smirk.

 **WHY HELLO THERE~.**

How does she sound so seductive without making a sound?

"Hello."

Neo crossed her legs.

Don't stare at her legs, Colt. Don't stare at her creamy legs.

 **WHAT BRINGS A HOT STUD LIKE YOU TO LITTLE OLD ME?**

I cleared my throat. "Well, I was hoping to have a private conversation about your eyes."

She didn't react like I hoped she would. Instead, her smirk widened.

 **OH? GONNA COMPLIMENT ME ON MY EYES?**

I looked around to make sure no one was listening.

"Not really. Not that your eyes ain't pretty or nothing, but I was gonna say how odd I found it that your eyes changed color yesterday."

Her smirk almost became a grin.

 **NOTICE THAT, DID YOU?**

"Pretty much, yeah. One eye, pink. The other brown."

I tilted my head. "It's funny, really. I remember meeting this cute, short woman who had those same colored eyes."

Her face beamed when I said that. When her eyes opened, they were pink and brown.

I tilted my head. "Just out of curiosity, did you _mean_ to let me know it was you, Neo?

She gave a halfhearted shrug.

 **MAYBE I DID. MAYBE I DIDN'T.**

I rolled my eyes. "Right, well…you gonna tell me why you're here? Because I seriously doubt you're here to be a Huntress. Not to mention you're too old to be a first year."

She gave me a mock offended look.

 **DON'T YOU KNOW THAT MEN AREN'T SUPPOSED TO COMMENT ABOUT A GIRL'S AGE?**

"I'm not saying anything negative. Just that you've got one of those faces that makes you look younger than you actually are."

She leaned forward, smirking at me.

 **SOMETHING WRONG WITH MY FACE?**

"I think me calling you cute earlier would answer that question."

Her smirk widened.

 **SO NOW I'M CUTE, HUH?**

"I'd be stupid to think otherwise."

She now had a full grin.

 **YOU KNOW WHAT? I LIKE YOU!**

"…R-Right. Well, um-."

I cleared my throat, ignoring the warmth in my cheeks.

"So, why are you here, Neo?"

She shrugged.

"You're seriously not gonna say anything?"

 **TAKE A GUESS.**

She held that up with a smirk, probably thinking that I wouldn't be able to actually guess.

…

…

Fuck it.

"Cinder sent you, didn't she?"

That brought a look of surprise on Neo's face….

Which was instantly replaced by innocence.

 **WHO'S CINDER?**

Yeah, no.

"Neo, I know you work for Cinder…well, you work for Torchwick, who in turn works for Cinder."

Neo kept that innocent look.

 **ISN'T TORCHWICK A CRIMINAL? WHY WOULD I ASSOCIATE WITH HIM?**

…Alright then.

"Emerald Sustrai."

She frowned.

"Mercury Black."

Her frown deepened.

"These two, Cinder, and yourself were meant to infiltrate Beacon sometime in the second semester to enact an evil scheme during the Vytal Festival. Because of _me_ however, that plan's thrown down the drain. The only reason _you're_ here is because they don't know about you."

She scowled.

"Well, guess what? _I_ know."

And so does Ozpin, but let's not bring that up just yet.

I stared into her eyes. "So cut the bullshit and be real with me, alright?"

…

…

 **YOU REALIZE PISSING OFF CINDER WAS A MISTAKE, RIGHT?**

I sighed. "Don't remind me."

I'm still not over what happened because of it.

"But I'm just trying to do what's right."

She frowned.

 **WELL "DOING WHAT'S RIGHT" MADE YOU A LOT OF ENEMIES.**

"Yeah, I know. Cinder, Emerald, Mercury, Reptile, maybe Adam if I somehow pissed him off as well. I guess Roman counts too since I tried to capture him a while ago. And let's not forget Salem."

…Wow, I really screwed myself over, huh?

 **SALEM?**

She had a confused look on her face.

I blinked…then chuckled.

"Right, guess Cinder kept that part to herself, huh?"

It's obvious she did. Sure, Roman said that the people he worked with were very powerful, but who's to say Salem was one he knew of?

Neo narrowed her eyes at me.

 **WHO IS SHE?**

I took about five to seven seconds debating whether to tell her or not….

Eh, I've gone this far, haven't I?

"Well Neo, turns out even Cinder has a boss. Goes by the name of Salem. She's basically the Queen of the Grimm. At least, that's what I'm assuming."

I'm only assuming because of her appearance. Deathly pale skin, glowing red eyes with purple veins pouring out. And to be honest, that place she was located in just screamed "Grimm". I don't care if it was shown briefly at the end of Volume 3.

Neo gave me a disbelieving look.

 **QUEEN OF THE GRIMM?**

I shrugged. "Again, I'm assuming."

I'm willing to bet on it, though.

"You don't have to believe that part, if I'm being honest. Just the part that Cinder has a boss of her own is enough."

 **THAT'S ASSUMING I BELIEVE YOU TO BEGIN WITH.**

"…True."

We both stared at each other.

…

…

"Roman dies, you know."

Neo blinked.

 **WHAT?**

"His plan of 'if you can't beat them, join them' isn't gonna work out like he hopes. All it'll lead to is the inside of a Grimm's belly."

She narrowed her eyes at me.

"A Gryphon's to be exact. And a large one at that."

Worst way for a villain to go, really. He should've at least had a more meaningful death, at least.

 **WELL, I'LL GIVE YOU POINTS FOR BEING SPECIFIC.**

I let out a small chuckle.

"Yeah, I figured you wouldn't believe me."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Look, I pretty much know what she intends for Beacon and Vale. And I know a part of that involves you."

She frowned.

"Let me guess: she wants you to bug the CCT, right?"

…

…

 **ARE YOU TRYING TO GET ME TO TRUST YOU? IF SO, YOU'RE NOT DOING A VERY GOOD JOB.**

I shrugged. "Not my fault I know so much."

Well technically, it is. I just _had_ to be a fan of the show, huh?

 **OKAY, SO YOU KNOW WHY I'M HERE. NOW WHAT?**

She looked ready to jump into action….

"Look, I don't wanna fight you. I'm not even sure if it would turn out in my favor."

I sighed. "But…I _can't_ let you just roam among the students. And I _certainly_ can't let you bug the CCT."

 **YOU REALIZE YOU'D** ** _HAVE_** **TO FIGHT ME THEN, RIGHT?**

"…I've got a better idea."

She waited for me to continue.

"You know what a double agent is, right?"

She frowned at me.

"Look, whether you believe me or not, this is not gonna end well for you or Roman. He's gonna die, and you'll lose your partner in crime. And I'm pretty sure you don't want that to happen."

She looked at her feet.

"However…if you and Roman act as double agents, you can increase your chances of survival. And maybe, just maybe, you'll see which side is the better option for you both in terms of staying alive."

 **THIS IS ASSUMING I BELIEVE YOU.**

"…Pretty much, yeah."

I crossed my arms. "If I actually have to run you out of here somehow, then I will. But I'd prefer to have you as an ally. Hell, maybe even as a friend, but that's just wishful thinking on my part."

 **YOU CAN'T EXACTLY PROVE THAT I'M A CRIMINAL, YOU KNOW. CHASING ME OUT WILL MAKE YOU LOOK BAD.**

"If it means making sure that Cinder doesn't get her way, then I'll happily take the bad rep."

The seriousness in my eyes and statement must've been something, because she actually looked worried for a bit.

She looked to the ground in thought.

…

…

She raised her whiteboard.

 **AND IF I WERE TO KILL YOU HERE AND NOW?**

I tensed up when she showed me that.

…Yeah. That was certainly an option for her.

"You really think you could get away with that?"

 **I HAVE MY WAYS.**

"Yeah? Well, I told Ozpin about you before talking to you."

Her frown returned.

"So if I die, he's gonna know it was you."

 **HE WON'T BE ABLE TO PROVE IT.**

I decided to throw Neo's words back at her.

"He has his ways."

I paused.

"…Not to mention cameras everywhere, so yeah."

Now she scowled.

"Look, if you agree to this, you'll still be here, and Cinder will be none the wiser."

 **DIDN'T YOU JUST SAY THAT YOU DON'T WANT ME AMONG THE STUDENTS?**

"I did…which is why I've got another option for you."

She raised an eyebrow.

I grinned. "How'd you like to be a part of Beacon security?"

…

…

She deadpanned.

 **WHAT?**

"Now hear me out for a second, alright?"

She motioned for me to continue.

"So look, this works out for both of us if you think about it. You'll still be in Beacon, and I can keep an eye on you."

 **YOU REMEMBER I HAVE TO BUG THE CCT, RIGHT?**

"…Well, how long do you have to do so?"

Considering Cinder did it on the night of the dance, she had waited for the right moment to sneak in and do her thing.

 **BEFORE THE VYTAL FESTIVAL.**

Right. Made sense.

That would give us several months.

Which means….

"Well, you _could_ just hand over the virus."

She deadpanned again.

"Yes, that's wishful thinking on my part, but I'm also being serious. I can hand over the virus to Atlas so they can study it and see how it could possibly get past all their security and whatnot. Then maybe they can figure out a way to make it _look_ like the virus was planted, when in fact we're fooling Cinder."

I crossed my arms. "And considering you said until before the Vytal Festival, I'm sure it gives them _more_ than enough time to fully study it."

And who knows? Maybe they can even see who developed the damn thing in the first place.

I mean, Cinder did say "our clever little friend".

Now, that could easily mean the virus, but…I feel that there's more to it than that.

Only way to find out is to have the virus analyzed.

Neo thought about it….

 **THIS STILL HINGES ON WHETHER I BELIEVE YOU OR NOT.**

…Right.

 **HOWEVER.**

Huh?

She smirked.

 **I MIGHT BE WILLING TO GO ALONG WITH THIS…PROVIDED YOU FUFILL A CONDITION.**

Of course.

I sighed. "And that would be?"

 **FIND ME.**

"…Wait, wha-?"

Neo moved her hand with incredible speed….

Had this happened three years ago, I'd have been knocked out.

But now?

I blocked Neo's strike and dragged her up, twisted her arm, and held it behind her as I slammed her against a locker.

Her eyes went wide in shock.

"You didn't know this a few weeks ago when we met at Junior's club, but in the three years since we first met-."

I leaned my head down to her ear to whisper. "I've gotten better."

I noticed her cheeks had a light tint of pink on them…it's probably because I'm practically whispering in her ear. A body's natural response, I'd guess. But what do I know?

While she was distracted, I pulled out a small item and attached it to the back of the collar of her blouse.

"So, I'm going to let you go…and you _will not_ knock me out. Understand?"

She nodded, still shocked I was able to counter her.

"Good."

I let her go and stepped back.

She rubbed her wrist, but stared up at me with what looked like a mix of shock and awe.

"…What?"

…

…

She suddenly moved _really_ fast.

"Oh shi-!"

I barely managed to bring my arms up to grab her, but only managed to grab her hips as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

My throat went dry.

Her hips were rather…shapely.

And I honestly wish I wasn't wearing the leather gloves right now. I'm sure her skin would've felt warm and soft and smooth and-.

DAMN IT! SNAP OUT OF IT!

She gave me a predatory grin that made me feel like a helpless rabbit at the moment.

She leaned forward made sure her lips were near my ear….

Then I heard the softest voice I've ever heard in my life.

"You…just became _a lot._ More. _Interesting_."

…I slowly became slackjawed.

"Did…did you just _tal_ -?"

 **SMACK!**

Unconsciousness.

* * *

 _(Neo POV)_

I dusted my hands off as I stared down at an unconscious Colt.

He actually managed to counter me so easily.

It was…shocking and….

 _Exciting_!

I grinned.

I think life's about to get a lot more interesting with him around.

And who knows? If he manages to find me…maybe I'll consider his offer….

No promises.

Roman and I need to survive this deal with Cinder, after all.

" _Roman dies, you know."_

…

…

Okay, _maybe_ he freaked me out a little with knowing everything and saying that little bit of info.

Still, it's not like working with Colt would be better than working with Cinder.

At least with her, we won't end up in a jail cell in the end.

" _Look, whether you believe me or not, this is not gonna end well for you or Roman."_

…There's no way he could be right. That'd be crazy!

Wouldn't it?

The intercom blared to life.

"Would all first-year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation? Again, all first-year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately."

I frowned a bit.

It was time for me to go.

I looked back at the unconscious Colt.

" _-I'd prefer to have you as an ally. Hell, maybe even as a friend-."_

…Why not something more?

My eyes widened as I blushed.

W-What did I just think?!

I shook my head and looked back to Colt.

…

…

Alright.

I took out a sticky note and wrote a message on it, then placed it on his body.

With a smile, I blew the unconscious man a kiss before skipping off after the first-years.

I'll just…let the chips fall where they may.

Good luck, Colt!

* * *

 _(My POV)_

A splash of water woke me up.

"TIS THE SEASON TO BE JOLLY!"

Wait, what happened?

I shook my head and looked around, seeing Amber there with an empty bucket.

"Really? Wake me up with a bucket of water?"

"It worked, didn't it?"

…Fair enough.

I got to my feet, Amber helping me halfway, and looked around.

"Did the first-years already leave?"

Amber nodded, then pointed at my chest. "There's a note on you."

I looked down, took out the note, and read it.

 **FIND ME, THEN WE'LL TALK.**

Well, I should've figured something like this would happen….

Oh wait. I did.

I pulled out my scroll and activated the new tracker app on it, tuned in to a tracking device I borrowed from Vert.

I activated the app and….

Bingo.

Neo was at the edge of the Emerald Forest. Probably at the cliff where she'd be launched at any moment.

Amber gave me a worried look. "Are you sure about this?"

"Of course not. I'm making this up as I go along."

She deadpanned at me.

"Look, getting her, and by extension Roman, on our side will be worth it. And you won't be at risk…maybe."

"Maybe," she deadpanned.

I had informed her earlier about Neo infiltrating the school and what I planned to do, seeing as this whole thing concerned her.

I mean, what if Cinder ordered Neo to capture Amber? Or worse (and unlikely), _kill_ her?

Sure, Neo being on the security detail would allow her to do either of those things, but if I convinced her to switch sides…then maybe this could all work out after all.

"Hey, I could've just run Neo out somehow. That was an option I gave you."

"I know," she said with an eye roll.

"Then why'd you agree to my half-baked plan?"

"…Because I trust you."

…

…

Wow. I, uh…I don't know what to say.

She smirked. "Did I just make you speechless?"

I felt my cheeks warm. "Er, well I um…."

She laughed.

I shook my head. "Right, well…I need to go deal with Neo."

She gave me a hug, which made me freeze.

"Good luck," she said.

She let go and stepped back.

…

"Colt?"

…

"Colt!"

"W-What?"

I snapped out of it to find Amber staring at me.

"Oh right, um…wish me luck."

"I just did."

"…Oh yeah."

She rolled her eyes with a smirk and made a "get going" gesture.

I tipped my hat to her and moved.

Time to hunt down Neo.

* * *

 **A/N: So yeah…Neo has me hunting her down. Little does she realize that I planted a tracking device on her…after countering her like a badass!**

 **Fuck yeah!**

 **Oh, and I had her actually talk…my defense is that Neo has a voice actress in the show, so she has to say something eventually, right? Besides, I kinda think she** ** _can_** **talk but doesn't just to be more intimidating…and trolling to everyone around her.**

 **Winter, Amber and Coco thought they could pry information about my lap dance from Neo…as if.**

 **And no, Amber doesn't know that Neo is the "ice cream lady"…yet.**

 **If my plan works, then certain people, the ladies included, will know…and may or may not give me crap about it later….**

 **Fuck.**

 **Anyway…it's time for a special omake. And since I reached 1000 followers….**

 **Fuck it. I'll pander to the readers (some anyway) and allow this omake to feature something everyone keeps suggesting and I keep denying.**

* * *

 **Omake: The Morning After The Dance**

I groaned a bit as I woke up in my bed.

Damn it, I should've known someone would've spiked the punch at the dance.

I'm blaming Yang until proven otherwise….

Nah. It was her. Most definitely. And I'm not being biased in that assumption.

I made to get up…only to feel several weights on me.

One on my midsection.

One on my left arm, and one on my right.

One on my left leg, and one on my right.

The hell?

I tried to move…only for those "weights" to suddenly start moving themselves.

The blanket moved…and my mind went blank.

Neo was currently lying naked on my torso, letting out a silent yawn.

A naked Winter was holding my left arm, her deliciously large breasts pressing against it.

A naked Amber was holding my right arm, so attached to it that she may as well have been a part of me.

A naked Coco was currently on my left leg, her hand dangerously close to my manhood.

A naked Velvet was on my right leg, looking away shyly with a massive blush on her cheeks.

Neo smirked at me.

 **LAST NIGHT WAS FUN.**

My face grew pale.

Winter smiled sweetly. "Indeed. You were most impressive."

My face adopted a look of horror.

Coco licked her lips. "And who'd thought you tasted so good? Right, Velvet?"

Velvet remained silent, her blush growing by the minute.

Oh god.

Amber sighed happily. "I honestly haven't felt this happy in my whole life. Even makes being the Fall Maiden more bearable."

We didn't…t-there's no way!

I gulped. "U-Um…did we…we didn't do…what I _think_ we did…r-right?"

The five women looked at each other…then back at me.

"That depends," Coco said. "What do you think happened?"

"W-Well…it looks like we-."

"Had sexual intercourse?" Winter finished.

I nodded shakily.

Velvet finally said something. "We…w-we did."

Neo let out a grin.

 **AND FOR A GUY WHO HASN'T HAD SEX BEFORE, YOU CERTAINLY KNEW WHAT YOU WERE DOING.**

Well, reading M-rated fics that contain smut and accidently watching a porno when I was younger will do that to-.

NO!

"You certainly proved to be a stud last night," Coco commented. "Guess that's why you're named Colt, huh handsome?"

I almost wanted to faint…but I needed to know something.

"Um…I used a condom…right?"

The girls looked at each other…then back to me.

They shook their heads "no".

I paled to the point that _Salem_ would be jealous.

"Were…w-were you girls on the pill?"

They looked at each other…then back to me.

Their sheepish looks did not reassure me.

"T-Then…y-you're…I-."

Winter grabbed me and gently placed my head against her large bust.

"Worry not, Colt. You'll make a wonderful father!"

"Yeah!" Amber assured. "You did so well with Violet!"

Coco rubbed her chin. "Not exactly how I planned to wear you down…but it'll do."

Velvet stuttered. "A-And I suppose I wasn't as a-against this as I f-first thought."

Neo licked her lips.

 **AND BEST OF ALL….**

All of them, even _Neo_ , spoke at the same time.

"We'll be faithfully yours… _forever_."

I fainted on the spot.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ozpin and Violet were listening in from the other side of the door.

"Mission accomplished," Ozpin stated.

"Yay!" Violet cheered. "I have five mommies!"

"And some brothers and sisters in the future."

Violet went wide-eyed. "Really?!"

She paused. "Wait, where do babies come from?"

"…Your father and mothers will tell you when you're older."

"Phooey…."

"In any case, our task is complete."

Violet frowned. "But did we really have to put that stuff in the punch bowl? Didn't the other students drink from the same one?

* * *

Meanwhile, Jaune Arc woke up naked in his bed with a naked RWBY, Pyrrha, and…Penny?

"SAL-U-TATIONS!" Penny greeted. "Last night was a stimulating learning experience!"

"Yeah," Yang purred. "Who knew Vomit Boy had it in him?"

Weiss glared. "This stays between us. None of you will _ever_ speak of this again!"

"Definitely," Blake said, a little embarrassed but happy she got to fulfill a scene from her smu- CREATIVE LITERATURE!

Ruby stuttered with a blush. "I-I never thought it would feel so g-good."

Pyrrha just hugged Jaune with a smile. "Just know that Jaune is mine."

She turned to the other girls with a "smile". "And if any of you try to take him from me, you'll find your careers as Huntresses ended quite early!"

RWBY paled and nodded rapidly, while Penny stared off in a random direction, mentally going over what she learned about sexual intercourse.

Nora sat up from Ren's bed with a growl.

"QUIET! I'm trying to service Renny here!"

"Nora, I still don't think pancake syrup should go down there."

"But this way it tastes a thousand times better!"

* * *

Ozpin thought about what Violet said.

…

…

"Eh. Collateral damage."

Violet nodded. "Makes sense."

In agreement, the shipmaster and his young apprentice set off on another shipping adventure.

* * *

 **A/N: …I actually had fun writing this omake, to be honest.**

 **Violet: Does that mean I'll get five mommies in canon?**

 **NO!**

 **Violet: Aw~.**

 **It was only enjoyable to write because it was an omake. As in: Nothing. Serious.**

 **If you liked this and want to be kept up to date, be sure to follow and fav. Leave a review while you're at it. I enjoy hearing from you guys/gals. And be sure to vote on the poll in my profile. If you see it gone from time to time replaced by a different poll, don't worry about it. Just vote whenever you want.**

 **See you in the next update.**

 **LATERS!**


	30. Pre-Beacon Arc: Chapter 30

**A/N: Welcome to another installment of My Turn!**

 **Last we left off, I was knocked out and now have to basically play Hide-and-Seek with Neo. Wonder how that'll turn out?**

 **Well, let's find out.**

 **ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY._

* * *

 _(Winter POV)_

I stood at attention as the students began to arrive one by one, a few of whom I couldn't help but take notice of due to their appearances.

There was a young girl in a red hood and remarkable silver eyes. Eyes that were a rare sight to see in current times.

There was also a blonde girl whose large mane was rather hard to miss. Though she could stand to cover herself up a bit more in terms of clothing.

Another blonde, this one a boy, looked like he didn't belong here. While looks can be deceiving, I highly doubt that is the case for this young man.

Another was…I believe the term is "chatterbox"? Yes. Loudly chattering to this young man who looked like he's dealt with her before.

The poor boy.

There was a girl in all black that had a bow on her head. She happened to look my way and tensed for some reason. She regained her composure however and moved on.

I'll need to speak to the headmaster about that little reaction of hers.

Finally, there were the ones more well-known.

Pyrrha Nikos, four time Mistral champion.

And-.

"Winter?!"

My younger sister.

I forced myself to keep my composure, but I was honestly happy to see Weiss again after so long.

Being a Specialist in the Atlas military tends to keep me…busy. Taking missions, serving directly under Ironwood, and the most deadly enemy I could ever face.

Paperwork.

All of this is what keeps me from seeing Weiss in person. I've only ever managed to speak to her on the scroll, and the last time we spoke was after Weiss defeated that blasted Knight to convince our father to let her enroll in Beacon.

My mood soured at the thought of Father….

No. Weiss is practically sprinting towards me. I'm not about to let that man ruin my mood.

"Y-You're here?!"

I remained professional. "I am."

Weiss noticed my tone and straightened herself out. "M-May I ask why?"

"Classified."

She nodded. "Right. Well, h-how long will you be staying?"

"…Classified."

She gave a small bow. "Of course."

…

…

I looked in a random direction. "However-."

In the corner of my eye, Weiss perked up.

"Both answers are only classified until tonight. You'll learn why I'm here later."

I let a small smile form. "You'll be surprised, really."

Weiss smiled. "I can't wait."

"You'll have to."

We let out quiet chuckles.

I went back to being professional. "Now…shouldn't you be standing on those pads like everyone else?"

Weiss went wide-eyed. "R-Right!"

I nodded. "I'll speak to you later, then."

With a final smile, Weiss moved to take her place among the other potential first-years.

"That was your sister?"

I turned to Violet, who had come along with Vert since he was watching her.

"How can you tell?"

Violet beamed. "She looks so much like you! Plus she's pretty! Like you!"

I couldn't help but chuckle. "That's very kind of you."

I pat the little bunny on her head, causing her to giggle.

I chose to view the lineup of students one more time….

One, for some reason, caught my attention the most.

It was a rather short girl. She wore a black blouse that revealed her midriff and a black skirt, as well as some leg warmers. Her black hair was tied in ponytails, and her eye were green.

She happened to catch my stare.

She smirked and winked at me.

I frowned.

I can't help but have this foreboding feeling that she will be quite the trouble maker….

Also, I don't like her. Or at the very least, I _won't_ like her, but I can't figure out why.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

Ah. It appears that Initiation is about to begin.

* * *

 _(Weiss POV)_

When I first saw my older sister standing among the professors and some other individuals, I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me. I had wiped my eyes to find this wasn't the case.

I can't believe it! Winter's here!

This is wonderful! I haven't seen my older sister in so long! We've only been able to converse via scroll, and the last time was nearly a month ago when I defeated that Knight.

But…why is she here?

She told me it was classified for now until tonight.

No matter then. I shall simply have to wait.

Still, this will be great! She'll get to see how well I'll do here at Beacon!

And perhaps…we can spend some time together….

Provided she isn't too busy, of course.

I watched as Winter chuckled and pat the head of some Faunus child, earning a giggle from the girl.

I frowned.

I felt a bit jealous at first…and nostalgic.

Winter used to pat me on the head like that when we were younger. Makes me wish for it ro happen again, actually. I'll never ask for it, however, as it would be inappropriate.

But then I felt confusion.

Why would Winter associate with…

N-No. Remember what Klein always kept trying to tell me.

" _Not_ all _Faunus are terrible, Miss Schnee. Or in the White Fang, for that matter."_

My mouth set in a thin line.

I-I'm trying to keep that in mind, but….

No.

This Faunus child is simply that. A child. Children may be impressionable, but that does not mean I should assume she will become like those…murderers.

Besides, she's…she….

SHE'S JUST SO ADORABLE! I WANT TO HUG HER SO BAD!

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

…

Ahem. T-That didn't happen.

…

I did _not_ squeal like a little girl!

…

S-Shut up!

* * *

 _(My POV)_

I managed to arrive near the launch pads as students began to get launched. I noticed that between Ruby and Jaune was none other than Neo herself.

I also noticed that Ozpin and Glynda weren't the only adults there. Qrow and Vert were there, as well as Winter. Not sure why, though I imagine it's for "security reasons".

And Violet was here as well….

Should've left her with Amber again.

Eh, she's next to Winter, so it's fine I guess.

I picked up the pace, but I knew Neo would be launched before I could get there….

So-.

"Hey Neo!"

Said person turned and saw me coming.

She smirked and sent me a wink before being launched.

"So what exactly is a landing strategy- EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

And there goes Jaune, flailing and screaming.

I jogged up to the other adults and one child.

"Ah, Mr. Remington," Ozpin greeted. "I imagine you're here to watch the Initiation with us?"

"Well-."

"Or perhaps you're here to deal with the infiltration you allowed to happen?"

…

…

" _Okay_ ," I grit out. "I did not _let_ it happen."

"You may as well have."

"I don't need this crap from you!"

"SWEAR!"

Violet was before me with the swear jar out.

"Well, Mr. Remington. You better pay the penalty fee."

"Guard your coffee, Ozpin. Cause I'm switching it to decaf when I get the chance."

Ozpin chuckled as I put a Lien in the swear jar. "I don't see that happening."

"Actually, you _won't_ see it happening, because I can turn invisible."

…Ozpin paled and hid his mug from me.

That won't save your precious coffee, motherfucker.

A cleared throat was heard. I turned to find it came from Winter.

"Is there something we should know about?"

"Eh," Qrow shrugged. "More like you and Vert. Glynda and I already know."

Of course Ozpin told Qrow and Glynda. I'd have been surprised if he didn't.

"Actually," Vert chimed in. "Brat already told me. Or at least, gave me the gist of it."

Well of course I had to tell him. I had asked to borrow one of his tracking devices, after all.

Winter crossed her arms. "I'd still like to know what's going on."

I sighed. "Well-."

"Basically," Qrow interrupted. "Kid went and kept his mouth shut about something important. Lead to an enemy infiltrating Beacon."

Ozpin chimed in. "Which is exactly what was supposed to be prevented in the first place."

…

…

"Okay, first of all," I began. "Fuck the both of you."

Both shrugged.

"Second of all, remember what I said Ozpin. In fact, Qrow? I'm replacing your alcohol with water. And you'll never see it coming."

Ozpin and Qrow paled and hid their mug and flask respectively.

" **Ahem.** "

I froze.

That wasn't Ozpin this time.

I turned to find Winter glaring at me.

"Y-Yes?"

"…So you mean to tell me that you withheld critical information that concerns the safety of Beacon?"

…Crap.

"L-Look," I tried to say in my defense. "I-I had a plan that required her to be kept secret."

Strangely, she looked more livid when I mentioned the person was a "her".

"Oh?" She slowly raised an eyebrow, her voice becoming menacing. "And pray tell. Just _what_ was this plan of yours?"

…

…

"Well!" I exclaimed, clapping my hands together. "I need to go clean up my mess. So if you'll excuse-."

"He was gonna meet a girl named Neopolitan after a lap dance and convince her to switch sides."

…Qrow. I'm going to kill you.

You will die a slow and painful death.

Violet looked like her mind was trying to solve a complicated math problem….

"Neopolitan? That's an ice cream…THE ICE CREAM LADY?!"

"V-Violet, you should be quie-."

"The lady you 'had fun' with?! Which you still won't tell me what it means!"

…Violet, you sweet, adorable, naïve bunny girl who doesn't know when to keep her mouth shut.

Winter was _scarily_ calm right now.

I gulped. "N-Now, if you give me a moment to explain-."

And _now_ she was reaching for her sword.

"MONKEY FLIP!"

I grabbed Winter and threw her over and behind me.

"Vert, could you-?"

Vert already launched an arrow towards Winter before she could get up.

A net now enveloped her.

"COLT!"

Yeah, I'm paying for that later.

I got up and turned to Ozpin. "So anyway, I need to go clean up my mess. So if you could launch me into the forest, that'd be great."

Ozpin gestured towards the launching pads. "Take your spot."

The pad that Neo had been standing on reset.

I made to take my place…then paused.

"Oh, before I forget."

I took out some folded papers and handed one to Ozpin, Glynda, Qrow, and one to Vert.

"And these are?" Ozpin asked.

"Stuff that happened in the show that should happen now. In case you all still doubted me."

I turned to Vert. "Be sure to give that paper to Winter. She'll be interested in what parts of it say about her sister."

"WHAT DOES WEISS HAVE TO DO WITH THIS?!"

I shrugged at the downed and furious Winter. "Well, if you'll indulge my 'ludicrous claim', Weiss is a main character of the show, and thus is sometimes focused upon more than others."

I looked sheepish. "Um…I-I'll apologize to you later."

"When later comes, I will annihilate you!"

"…Good to know."

I took my place on the launching pad.

"Mr. Remington?"

I turned to Ozpin.

"Good luck."

I nodded.

"And I hope you have a landing strategy."

…Oh shit.

"Wait, let me think of something first-!"

"Too late."

"Ozpin, you son of a BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-!"

I was sent flying.

* * *

 _(Violet POV)_

We watched as my Daddy was sent flying….

"SWEAR!" I shouted. "Also, I want to fly!"

"When you're older," Vert said.

" _And_ if your father lets you become a Huntress and attend Beacon," Ozpin added.

Phooey.

I turned and walked towards a still tied up Winter.

"Don't worry! I'll get you out."

I tugged at the netting….

It wasn't coming off.

"Grandpa! Get this off Winter right now!"

"Yeah, yeah."

Vert stepped over and pulled out a small knife. He cut through the netting that held Winter.

"There you go."

Winter quickly got to her feet and glared at Vert.

"Why?!"

Vert shrugged. "Brat was in a hurry. You going to town on him would've been a bad idea."

He smirked. "No worries, though. You can deal with him when he comes back."

Winter growls. "Oh, I intend to."

I frowned. "You know, I'm sure Daddy didn't mean whatever it was that made you angry."

Winter sighed. "It's…it's grown up stuff, Violet. You wouldn't understand."

I pouted and mumbled. "I can be a grown up."

They ignored me and talked with each other.

Meanies…except Winter…and Vert, I gue-.

No, wait. He hunted Winter yesterday. _And_ Amber once. So…he's a bit of a meanie, too.

"Alright then," Ozpin said. "Let's see what Mr. Remington says will happen."

Qrow looked at his paper. "While falling, Ruby Rose kills a small bird- wait, what?"

Glynda reads a line from her own. "Pyrrha Nikos uses her weapon to pin Jaune Arc to a tree, since it looks like he won't be able to land for himself."

She scoffed. "Allowing herself to be weaponless? She may have her shield, but it's still a risk."

Winter took her paper from Vert and read a line from it.

"Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee will become partners."

Winter blinked. "O-Oh…and I thought-."

Ozpin let out a small smile. "You thought Colt meant something different when he mentioned your sister?"

Winter nodded sheepishly.

"There's nothing to worry about!" I said. "My daddy would never hurt anyone!"

Qrow coughed. "Bullshit."

"SWEAR!"

I held the swear jar out to him. "Put 20 Lien in the swear jar!"

"Kid, I don't appreciate being extorted all the time. And last time was only 10 Lien!"

"Well, maybe if you weren't so mean."

Qrow frowned. "And if I refuse?"

…

…

"HYAH!"

I punched Qrow where it hurts most.

He gasped and fell to the ground.

I stepped toward him and pulled out his wallet, taking away 20 Lien.

Good thing Daddy taught me how to count Lien.

I put the wallet back and moved back next to Vert.

I noticed the surprised looks on Ozpin, Glynda and Winter.

"…What?"

Vert smiled and pat my head. "Your father raised you well."

I giggled.

Glynda sighed. "I worry for this child's future."

Ozpin cleared his throat. "Yes, well…perhaps we should pay attention to see if his 'predictions' come true."

As soon as Qrow got up, everyone payed attention to their scrolls….

"Can I watch too?" I asked meekly.

Winter sat down to my left so that I could see her scroll.

"Thank you."

Winter smiled. "Of course."

…

…

"And you're a good girl for hitting the mean Huntsman."

Qrow growled.

I giggled as Winter pat my head.

"Mind if I join too?"

We all turned to find-.

"Amber!" I cheered.

The magic lady smiled at my cheer. "Hey Violet. Saw your father get launched…it was funny."

I pouted. "It wasn't _that_ bad."

"It kinda was."

…Okay, maybe it was a _little_ bad.

I pat the spot next to me. "You can sit here!"

"Okay."

Amber sat next to my right, patting my head.

Winter stared…then pat my head after Amber finished.

Their eyes met.

For some reason, it looked like sparks were zapping from Winter and Amber's eyes when they looked at each other….

Either it's nothing, or it's because they're both after Daddy.

Daddy isn't here right now, though, so it's probably nothing.

Speaking of whom, I wonder how he's doing?

* * *

 _(My POV)_

OZPIN! YOU'RE DEAD! I'M STRANGLING YOU WHEN I GET BACK! I DON'T GIVE A FUCK!

I flailed in the air as I tried to think of a safe way to land….

Who am I kidding? I just need to make sure I _survive_. This fall could kill me! Maybe. Probably. I don't know. I mean, I was never in a situation where I was falling from _this_ high up!

My scythes can act also like picks, so…maybe I can stick them to a tree I fly by?

…No. I'd more than likely dislocate my shoulder. And I can't risk that at this point in time.

Okay…let's think of how the others landed.

Ruby used her weapon to slow her fall and swing around a tree limn….

That's not gonna help me here. My new revolvers may be more powerful, but I don't think they can compare to Ruby's high-impact sniper rifle. And my scythes are smaller than her own scythe, so I won't really be able to spin like she did.

Let's see…I'm not counting Weiss since she used her Glyphs, something I obviously don't have.

Ren used the blades of his weapons to spin around a tree and slow his descent….

Unfortunately, those blades are completely different from the scythes I'm using. So that's out of the question.

Yang…yeah, no. I know that what she does for 'landing' won't help me, so I'm ignoring her entirely.

Pyrrha…wait.

She used her _shield_ to crash through some branches or trees in order to break her fall, then rolled to a stop on another tree.

I stare at the collapsed riot shield on my left arm….

Yeah, that's probably my only option. The first part of it, anyway.

I extended the riot shield and curled up a bit so it completely covered my front. I stared through the small window to see the approaching branches.

I braced.

 **SMASH!**

That's one. I winced, but I was fine.

 **SMASH!**

That's two.

 **SMASH!**

That's three.

I think I'm slowing down.

 **SMASH!**

Four.

 **SMASH!**

Five.

I wasn't going as fast as I was originally.

I spied through the viewing glass to see another branch approaching.

Based on my trajectory…I wasn't gonna be able to do what Pyrrha did in the second part of her landing strategy.

However….

I collapsed my riot shield and pulled out Lucky and Mysterious Magnum, transforming both into pick-scythes.

Acting quickly, I held my weapons up towards the branch.

Hopefully, I slowed my fall enough.

 **THUNK-THUNK!**

"Ack!"

I felt the force on my shoulders due to my body's momentum suddenly stopping…but that was it.

I was now dangling from a tree branch. At least it wasn't like Jaune.

I don't think I was as high up as him, either.

With a grunt, I pulled myself up onto the branch and put my weapons away. I carefully walked across the branch to the tree itself and climbed down.

I know I have Aura, but…can't be too careful.

Sometimes, anyway.

I dusted myself off and checked for any damage.

None that I could see….

Yes! Thank you Pyrrha for the idea! Forget what I said before. To return the favor, I'm getting Arkos to set sail even if it kills me!

Course, I'd have to stop Jaune from hitting on Weiss….

Stuff to consider later.

I pulled out my scroll and checked the tracking signal.

According to my scroll, Neo was a bit a ways, but not too far.

Steeling myself, I made my way to Neo's location.

* * *

 _(Winter POV)_

We were currently viewing the live feed for both the Initiation _and_ Colt's progression.

Several key events he wrote down have taken place as he predicted: Pyrrha Nikos pinning Jaune Arc to a tree, my sister and Ruby Rose (who turned out to be Qrow's niece, though not by blood) becoming partners, Pyrrha and Jaune becoming partners, Yang Xiao Long and Blake Belladonna becoming partners, my sister accidently setting the forest on fire-.

"The forest is still on fire," I decided to point out as I reminisced.

Ozpin shrugged. "It will be taken care of."

"…When?"

"Off screen."

"Off scre-…never mind."

General Ironwood always said that Ozpin was rather…eccentric.

I now see what he means.

I frowned in disapproval as Weiss argued with Ruby. Granted, the young girl _did_ attack without properly taking in her surroundings. However, Weiss should be handling this with far more grace.

"Guess she really is your sister," Qrow commented. "She's got your temper."

Ignore the man. Best not cause a scene for Violet's sake.

"I must admit," Glynda said. "That I'm starting to believe Mr. Remington."

Qrow scoffed. "So he got a few lucky guesses. Whoopty-fucking-do."

"SWEAR!"

Violet was suddenly next to Qrow with the swear jar out.

"…Can I go back to 10? I'm short on Lien."

Violet narrowed her eyes. "…For now."

Qrow sighed and put 10 Lien in the jar.

I stared blankly. "…As amusing as that was, I feel that Colt must have a talk with his daughter about her 'penalty fee'."

Amber scoffed. "You just don't want to be caught swearing by her."

"I would never use vulgar language to begin with."

"Really? Not even to insult Qrow?"

"…" Shit, I didn't think of that.

Violet suddenly appeared with narrowed eyes. "My swear sense is tingling."

…I-I'm sure that was just a coincidence.

"Two more of Colt's 'predictions' has come true," Ozpin said aloud.

"And those would be?" Qrow asked.

"Mr. Arc's Aura being unlocked by Miss Nikos, and Lie Ren battling a King Taijitsu."

Glynda looked back at her own paper. "Wait, didn't it say that Lie Ren would be paired with Nora Valkyrie.

I looked back at my scroll. Sure enough, Lie Ren has been found by his apparent childhood friend, Nora Valkyrie.

The "chatterbox", if I remember characterizing her correctly.

" _I still don't think that's what a sloth sounds like."_

The girl's response was simple: a poke to the nose and the utterance of "Boop".

Just as Colt wrote down.

Violet spoke up. "What does 'boop' mean?"

That made all of us pause.

…

…

That was actually a good question.

Qrow shrugged it off, however. "Probably just a childhood thing."

…That would have to do for now. It wasn't important, anyway.

Vert, who had remained silent, finally spoke.

"Any of you finally believe Colt?"

I blinked.

I must admit that…this was very convincing evidence to his claim.

What I viewed next, however, cemented my stance on the matter.

It was a conversation between Weiss and her partner.

They were arguing about whether they were lost or not, which then escalated to them telling each other to stop with this and that.

" _I'm. Not. Perfect! Not yet…but I'm still leagues better than you."_

My sister walked away.

Ruby looked sad. _"You don't even know me."_

Qrow narrowed his eyes. "Yeah, your sister just lost points in my book, Ice Queen."

I wanted to defend my sister, but even I found her behavior unfitting in this situation.

I looked at a comment that had been placed on this particular prediction.

 _For the record, she gets better in her attitude with time._

…Even so, I may have to speak to my sister later. After the ceremony, perhaps?

I focused on two different cameras screens: Colt, and this "Neopolitan".

I glared at the girl. I _knew_ there was a reason for my unreasonable dislike of her.

How dare she defile Colt with something as lewd as a lap dance?!

Inconceivable! If anyone should be performing this act on him, it should be me!

…

I paled in horror at the thought I just had.

"Are you okay, Winter?" Violet asked. "Your face is red. And is that steam coming out of your ears?"

"N-No! I'm fine!"

I slapped my cheeks to remove the warmth in them.

My word, why did I just think that?! I-I'm a Schnee! And a Specialist! As both, I must be professional and-!

"Having naughty thoughts, Schnee?"

I glared heatedly towards the smirking drunkard. "No, I am not!"

"Your red face says otherwise."

"I swear, Branwen, I will end you."

"Failed to do that in the past. Will fail in the future."

I grit my teeth at the man.

"Hey!"

Violet pointed with a stern look. "No being mean!"

Qrow raised his hands. "Yeesh. Just having a little fun."

"Meanie."

I smirked.

I really do like Violet at times like this….

Almost like she were my own daught-.

 _Violet ran towards me and jumped into my arms._

" _Mommy!"_

 _I laughed as tears of joy streamed down my face._

I went pale and wide-eyed.

W-What?!

…

…

L-Let's see how Colt is doing…yes.

S-Scene change, please?

* * *

 _(My POV)_

Damn it, where the hell is she?

I had been walking through the forest, keeping an eye out for Grimm while simultaneously glancing at my scroll.

I was starting to get close to where she was. The dot was slowly moving away, meaning she was on the move.

I picked up the pace a bit.

I'm surprised no Grimm have shown up to try and kill me.

Maybe most were taken care of by the other students? That, or because of Neo….

Yeah, definitely her. If this was her pathway, there'd be no Grimm left in the area. Either cause they're dead or made the smart move to run away from her….

Now that I think about it, how _is_ Neo at fighting Grimm? We've only seen Neo fight people, and the only instances she's been pitted against Grimm is in fanfiction.

Can she be as graceful as she is while fighting beasts of darkness hell-bent on killing her? Would a Grimm even be ticked off at her smirk? And why am I asking these questions when I should be looking for-.

And she's just ahead.

Activating my Semblance, I turned invisible and quietly made my way towards the disguised Neo….

You know, people have always screwed with me ever since I got here.

It's about time I screwed with someone back.

* * *

 _(Neo POV)_

Well, those Grimm were _boring_.

Seriously, it's like only low-level Grimm were left in this forest for the students.

Aren't the academies supposed to _test_ their students?

Sure, Ancient Grimm are a no, but there should be some variety. I've only come across Beowolves so far, and that Alpha, if it could even be considered one, was the only one that proved a challenge….

I killed it in fifteen seconds.

Stupid young Alpha.

I swear, if a challenge doesn't come my way soon, I'll end up picking a fight with whoever I get partnered with!

And furthermore-.

 **Tap-tap.**

Someone just tapped my shoulder.

I quickly spun around to find…nothing.

What?

I searched the area I was facing for any sign of life.

There was none….

Who the hell tapped my-?

 **Tap-tap.**

There it is, again!

I spun around, and there was nothing…again….

What the fuck is going on?

I moved towards the trees this time to see if anyone was hiding in them, or in the surrounding bushes.

No one behind there…no one hiding in here…no one hiding-.

 **Tap-tap.**

I quickly spun around to make sure I caught the asshole doing thi-.

And _once again_ , there's no one there….

Is someone trying to screw with me?! If so, there's going to be hell to pay!

 **Tap-tap.**

Got you!

I spun around and tried to wrap my arms around whatever was doing that…only to grab at thin air….

WHO THE _**FUCK**_ IS MESSING WITH ME?!

I swear to Oum! If I find the person doing this, I'm going to-!

 **Tap-.**

HYAH!

I turned and sent my fist careening towards whatever was screwing with me.

"AGH!"

Hah! Finally! Now I can- why did that scream sound familiar?

I heard a thump sound, almost like something or someone fell.

"W-Why~?

I blinked, and suddenly the form of a person appeared out of thin air….

Colt?!

Said person wheezed. "N-Note to self…t-think things through before s-screwing with someone."

* * *

 _(Vert POV)_

I winced.

Damn…poor kid. That isn't something I'd wish for the lad.

"That bitch!"

I raise an eyebrow and turn to see Amber and Winter covering their mouths in shock and embarrassment.

Qrow was trying very hard to keep himself from laughing.

Glynda was giving the two women a disapproving frown.

Ozpin simply sipped his mug, but there was a hint of a smirk on his lips.

As for Violet….

She was standing behind Amber and Winter with the swear jar in hand, giving the two a stern glare.

"N-Now, Violet," Winter tried to defend. "I-It was just a slip of the tongue."

"Y-Yeah!" Amber agreed. "W-We just got a little c-carried away and-."

"SWEAR!"

Amber and Winter flinched as the little rabbit held out the swear jar, then dejectedly pulled out a Lien each to put in the swear jar.

Violet beamed. "Thank you!"

She put the jar away and went back to viewing the scroll with Amber and Winter, the two almost looking like scolded children.

It was at this point that Qrow lost control and laughed at their expense.

I shook my head.

Even adults can be brats. Why can't they be non-brats like sweet little Violet?

* * *

 _(My POV)_

O-Ow…the pain.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh.

…

…

Okay, Colt. Just…walk it off. Walk it off.

I slowly got to my feet, my legs wobbling a bit due to my current pain.

I stood on my two feet and took a deep breath.

Just ignore the pain, Colt. Just ignore it.

Straightening a bit, I looked down to Neo, who was currently looking at me in shock, and a hint of embarrassment….

Only a hint, though.

"H-Hey, Neo."

Yikes, my voice is a bit high-pitched at the moment.

She snapped out of her shock and tilted her head at me, almost like the gears in her head were turning.

…

…

She suddenly had a glare on her face.

I think she's mad at me.

She pulled out her whiteboard.

 **WAS THAT** _ **YOU**_ **TAPPING MY SHOULDER LIKE THAT?**

"…Uh-."

 **AND DON'T TRY TO LIE TO ME. CAUSE I'LL KNOW.**

Crap….

"Yes, that was me."

She stared at me….

 **THWACK!**

"Agh! My shin!"

I hopped on one foot as Neo shook her fist at me.

 _ **WHY?!**_

…Well, I may as well be honest.

"Because I get screwed with all the time, and I thought it was about time I screw with someone for a change."

Didn't really do a lot of good for my balls, though.

Neo let out a silent huff.

 **WELL, I HOPE YOU LEARNED YOUR LESSON THEN.**

Yeah. Next time I do this, I keep my distance to avoid any more ball busting.

I sighed. "Right, well…on to business."

I pulled out the sticky note she had left me.

"Remember the little deal you forced on me by knocking me out? By the way, just _a bit_ sore about that."

And by sore, I mean in both irritation _and_ pain.

She silently whistled innocently….

Seriously, how can she do something silently? It's mind-boggling!

I smirked anyway. "Well…I found you."

She froze.

"Now, I think you were supposed to "go along with this" as you so eloquently put it?"

She pouted.

 **I SAID THAT I** _ **MIGHT**_ **GO ALONG WITH THIS! A-AND BESIDES! THE STICKY NOTE SAID THAT WE'D TALK IF YOU FOUND ME!**

"Didn't we talk enough back in the locker room?"

Neo looked away for a moment.

…

…

 **NEW GAME!**

"Wait, wha-?"

She punched me in the gut.

"Ack!"

 **TAG! YOU'RE IT!**

She ran off as I fell to one knee while holding my gut.

Damn it all!

"H-Hey! G-Get back here!

I run off after her.

* * *

 _(Violet POV)_

"Oh look!" I exclaimed. "They're playing tag!"

"…Y-Yeah," Amber said. "Sure."

Winter suddenly stood. "She's making a run for it."

"I'm inclined to agree with her," Glynda said.

Making a run for it? Why?

"Never thought I'd agree with Ice Queen for once," Qrow added.

"Why would she run?" I asked.

Winter froze. "…T-There's a chance that…she may be a bad person! Yes, that's it."

Really? She doesn't seem like a bad person to me.

"Now, now."

Everyone turned to Ozpin.

"There's no need to jump in so soon. Mr. Remington is already in pursuit."

"But what if she escapes?" Glynda asked.

"…While that would be a missed opportunity to gather information, it's not like we haven't operated with little information before. Her no longer being in the academy would be a small relief, really."

Her not being around? T-That can't happen! She's a potential special someone for Daddy!

Not that Winter, Amber, Coco or Velvet aren't nice, but Daddy's taking too long in finding someone! Which is why I have to get more women involved!

…I wonder if that mystery masked lady from yesterday could still be an option. She seemed so _cool_ and _mysterious_. Daddy said she might not return for a while, if at all….

Doesn't mean I won't include her in the running, though.

"There's no need to worry."

Everyone turned to Vert when he said that.

"I trained Colt myself, remember? He'll catch her."

"You seem to have great faith in him," Ozpin commented.

Vert grinned. "Of course I do. Now just stand and watch."

I looked back at the game of tag between Daddy and "Neo".

Go get her, Daddy!

* * *

 _(My POV)_

"Get back here!"

 **NOPE!**

I would question how she could write that so clearly while running if I wasn't so annoyed at the moment.

I should've known Neo wouldn't make this easy. Now I'm chasing her in the goddamn Emerald Forest! You know? The place filled with Grimm?!

And where were those Grimm, you ask?

 **ROA-!**

 **BANG!**

 **THUMP.**

Jumping out at random.

Seriously, I've killed about seven Beowolves already.

As for Neo…she's cutting up whatever Grimm gets in her way. That, or jumping over them for me to deal with.

 **ROA-!**

 **BANG!**

 **THUMP.**

There's my first Ursa.

Man, I'm glad I got better stopping power for my weapons. One shot to the head and BAM! Huge chunk gone.

Neo was starting to get further away from me….

That's it. I need to end this.

I pulled out a grenade and flashbang and pulled the pin on the former.

One….

Two….

Three.

I stopped and threw the grenade as hard as I could. I watched as it flew in the air.

Four.

It kept soaring towards Neo…finally stopping a few feet ahead of her.

She saw and screeched to a halt, but the final second came and went before she could back away.

Five.

 **BOOM!**

She went flying backwards, rolling a bit before getting back to her feet...

 _Just_ in time to see the _active_ flashbang I had thrown at her feet.

She audibly gasped, much like she did when Ruby got the drop on her in Volume 3.

I covered my eyes, as I wasn't sure if shades could negate the effects of a flashbang.

Better safe than sorry.

 **BOOM!**

And now there's a ringing in my ears.

I lowered my arms to find Neo staggering around, her eyes shut and hands over her ears.

Now's my chance!

I charged at the disoriented Neo and tackled her to the ground. She landed on her front, with me holding her arm behind her and placing my knee on her back.

"Got you!"

Wow, I barely heard my own statement. Wonder if it was the same for her?

Neo finally snapped out of it and turned her head to glare at me.

I shook my head a bit before the ringing in my ears finally stopped.

I took a deep breath.

"Now…I'm going to let you up…and you _will not_ run away again. _Or_ try to knock me out. Got it?"

She silently huffed…but nodded begrudgingly.

I took my knee off her and stood up, holding my hand out to help her. She rolled her eyes, but accepted my help.

She dusted herself off before pulling out her whiteboard.

 **A GRENADE _AND_ A FLASHBANG? REALLY?**

"How else was I gonna get you to stop?"

She let out another silent huff.

I sighed. "Right…look, I need an honest answer now."

I looked her straight in the eye. "You gonna go with me on this? Or am I _really_ gonna have to chase you out of Beacon?"

Before she could write anything, I interrupted her.

"And I won't be the only one. There are several trained Huntsman and Huntresses back at Beacon ready to either capture you or chase you out."

She frowned.

"So you really only have two choices: either go with me on this, or leave."

Her frown deepened.

"I'd personally prefer it if you stayed, though."

She seemed to perk up a bit at that statement, but then went back to her thinking state.

…

…

 **I THINK I HAVE A WAY TO DECIDE THIS.**

I raised an eyebrow. "Really? What?"

Her hand swinging her parasol at my head was the answer I got.

I barely managed to jump away from the attack, but she launched towards me and sent a kick to my gut.

I stumbled and fell on my butt. She leaped into the air with her parasol poised to stab.

Shit!

I held my left arm over me and extended the riot shield.

 **THUNK!**

The tip of her parasol hit against it, and I felt her light weight on the shield.

I quickly stood and thrust the riot shield forward, launching her backwards.

She spun in the air and landed gracefully away from me, raising an eyebrow.

 **A RIOT SHIELD? REALLY?**

"What the hell, Neo?!"

She smirked and held out her whiteboard.

 **WELL, I THINK THAT YOU AND I SHOULD DANCE, DON'T YOU THINK?**

"…What?"

 **IT'S SIMPLE. YOU AND ME GO AT IT ONE ON ONE. IF YOU WIN, I'LL GO ALONG WITH YOUR LITTLE PLAN.**

"…And if I lose?"

 _ **YOU**_ **COME WITH** _ **ME**_ **.**

"…Again, what?"

 **WELL, I THINK CINDER WOULD BE** _ **DELIGHTED**_ **TO SEE YOU AGAIN! AND THAT REPTILE GUY IS OUT FOR YOUR BLOOD.**

She beamed.

 **AND IF YOU'RE RIGHT ABOUT THIS "SALEM" PERSON BEING REAL, I'M SURE SHE'D** _ **LOVE**_ **TO MEET YOU.**

She nodded to herself.

 **THAT SOUNDS LIKE A FAIR DEAL, DON'T YOU THINK?**

Not for me, no.

…

…

 _However_ -.

"Fine."

She blinked.

 **FINE?**

"Fine," I repeated, retreating the riot shield. "If that's how you want to play it, then I guess I don't have a choice in the matter."

I drew Lucky and MM, transforming them into scythe-picks.

"Before we do this, mind if you change yourself back?"

She blinked.

"If I'm gonna fight you, I'd rather fight the _real_ you than a disguise."

She pondered that for a moment….

A light appeared from her feet and rose upward, turning herself back into the ice-cream themed clothing she was known for.

She smirked and winked at me.

 **YOU PREFER ME ALL NATURAL, HUH?**

…Ignore the hidden implication of that question, Colt. You've got a fight on your hands.

I took a deep breath and let it out as we stared each other down….

I charged at her, while she simply stood there with her signature smirk.

I can practically hear the announcer.

 _GO FOR BROKE!_

I swung my right scythe-pick at the grinning Neo.

 _FIGHT!_

Our weapons clashed.

Time to see if all that training paid off.

* * *

 **A/N: ...This seems like a good spot to end the chapter, don't you think?**

 **Crowd: BOO!**

 **No? Oh well, that's too bad.**

 **So this chapter was basically more set-up with a sort of filler-esque feel to it, but I hope it was amusing to you all.**

 **Next chapter is the final in this arc Will Neo stay? Or am I about to reunite with certain enemies?**

 **Well…that depends on one thing.**

 **How good of a fighter have I become?**

 **We'll find out soon, huh? Well, at least I only have to worry about Neo, right?**

 **Right?**

* * *

An old Grimm stirred from its slumber, its eyes blinking open.

It let out a garbled yawn from its massive jaw as it gazed around.

It could feel the negativity from everywhere. Possibly from the usual pests that its kind are trying to exterminate.

In one direction, there was a myriad of negativity, possibly from multiple sources, congregating towards a stone structure.

In another direction, another myriad of negativity, much smaller but with multiple sources as well, was grouped in the Cliffside.

In another direction…there was a medium balance of negativity in comparison to the first two, yet this one had fewer sources to it.

The old Grimm let out a low growl….

Well, it hadn't killed any pests in quite a while. And it was more sensible to attack the smaller group, kill them, and sneak away before more pests could show up.

The creature got on its bipedal legs and stomped towards the small group.

The Indominus begins its hunt.

* * *

 **A/N: …Why do I say things?**

 **If you liked this and want to be kept up to date, be sure to follow and fav. Leave a review to tell me what you think.**

 **See you in the next update!**

 **LATERS!**


	31. Pre-Beacon Arc: Chapter 31

**A/N: Welcome to another installment of My Turn!**

 **Sorry this took so long. Had to finish this semester of college, then had a bit of a dilemma about a certain plot point in this chapter, what I wanted to do and how it would go in the long run.**

 **I finally decided.**

 **Also, I'm doing a collaboration with JC of the Corn. We're doing a crossover between My Turn and his story Out of Place. It's called It's My Turn to feel Out of Place.**

 **More on that later.**

 **Last we left off, I had to chase Neo for a bit, but now I have to fight her. Oh, and there's a Grimm version of the Indominus Rex approaching….**

 **Neat.**

 **Without further delay, let's get on with the chapter!**

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY._

* * *

 _(Qrow POV)_

Huh…kid actually made a smart move there. Now we know what this "Neo" really looks like.

Shame we can't see what she's writing, though. She just _had_ to be standing in a position where Oz's camera couldn't show her whiteboard. Of all the rotten luck….

Whoops.

"Wow! She really is the ice cream lady!"

Oh yeah. Squirt there's watching too.

"That means she's still in the running! You better watch out Winter and Amber!"

Must. Not. Laugh. At. Twitching faces. Of. Ice Queen. Or. Amber.

" _Yes_ ," Amber grit out. "We'll be _sure_ to keep out guard up."

" _Indeed_ ," Winter grit out as well.

Wow, they're making it difficult to not laugh at them right now. And here I am going to the trouble of keep it to myself after already laughing earlier.

How ungrateful.

"This should be entertaining."

At Ozpin's statement, I pulled my gaze back to my scroll to find Colt and Neo in battle stances.

They were about to fight.

"Taking all bets!" Violet exclaimed. "Taking all bets!"

Glynda gawked. "Y-You're not serious?!"

"Of course I am! This is my Daddy, after all!"

"B-But-!" Glynda tried to say.

"50 Lien on Colt," Vert stated.

"What?!"

Ozpin hummed. "…100 Lien on Mr. Remington."

"H-Headmaster?!"

I decided to chime in. "75 Lien on Neo."

"Damn it, Qrow!"

"You meanie!"

I ignored Glynda and Violet.

Vert raised an eyebrow. "Could've sworn you said you were low on Lien, Branwen."

I shrugged. "Eh, I'm a risk taker."

Violet was writing everything down in a small notepad.

"Okay, what about you two?"

Winter and Amber blinked, then looked at each other.

…

…

"100 Lien on Neo," they both said.

"W-What? How could you?! I thought you two liked Daddy!"

Ok, screw it. Laughing now.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-!"

"W-What's so funny?!" Violet asked.

"N-Nothing, just…guess they don't want Neo around."

"Huh? Why would-?"

I could practically see the gears turning in her head….

"Oh! I get it! Sneaky, sneaky you two!"

They both shrugged unapologetically.

Violet wrote it down. "Right…witch lady?"

Glynda frowned. "It's Glynda Goodwitch."

"Right. Witch lady."

Glynda facepalmed.

"Any bets?"

Glynda rubbed her eyes and sighed….

"75 Lien on this "Neo" character. I'd prefer it if a dangerous person _wasn't_ among the students."

Makes sense she'd prefer that.

So…two for Colt. Four for Neo….

Now that I really think about it-.

"I'm changing my bet to Colt."

Violet raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

I nodded.

"Huh…maybe you're not such a meanie after all."

Well, it's about ti-.

"Still a meanie, though."

Damn it.

I sighed as Violet erased something and wrote something else.

Looking back at my scroll, I saw Colt charge at Neo.

Their weapons clashed.

Don't let us down, kid.

* * *

 _(My POV)_

 _GO FOR BROKE!_

…

 _FIGHT!_

I swung Lucky down on Neo, which was obviously dodged.

I swung MM at her next, only for her to dodge it as well.

I continued swinging at her, with Neo constantly dodging with a smirk on her face.

…Let's wipe that smirk off, shall we?

I made another swing at her with Lucky, which she dodged…

Only for her face to adopt a look of shock when MM came speeding after.

She actually had to block it with her parasol that time.

I didn't stop and sent several fast swipes of my pick-scythes at her. Neo blocked each with her parasol, but she had been surprised nonetheless.

This time, I brought both scythes down from above, which she blocked by holding her parasol above her….

Which allowed me to send my boot into her gut.

She stumbled back, and I transformed Lucky and MM into revolvers and aimed both at Neo.

Let's see how good she is at dodging bullets.

I began firing each gun back to back. Neo managed to dodge by twirling backwards in the air like in those action movies. She landed on her feet and proceeded to backflip as I fired more shots.

Once the twelfth bullet was fired, I quickly opened the chambers of both and reloaded, six at once for each.

Neo stopped backflipping and stared at me in shock.

I raised an eyebrow. "What? Did you think it was gonna be like last time?"

…She gave a sheepish shrug.

I rolled my eyes. "It's been about three years. I've gotten better since then."

I turned my right revolver back into a pick-scythe.

" _A lot_ better."

Neo blinked…then grinned an unsettling smile that sent a shiver down my spine.

I think she's about to take me seriously, now.

Good. I wouldn't be able to tell how good I've gotten if she didn't.

I _also_ wasn't about to give her breathing room.

I charged at the ice cream girl, pick-scythe and revolver at the ready as she drew her sword from her parasol.

I fired two bullets straight at her, but she shielded herself by opening her parasol. How that thing is bulletproof is beyond me.

Not that it matters, since I _wanted_ her blocking the bullets so that I could do this!

I kicked at her open parasol, sending it flying a ways.

I quickly aimed at her to fire, but she grabbed my wrist and moved my aim enough to miss as I pulled the trigger. I tugged my arm back towards her to fire again, only for her to force my aim off again and miss.

I brought my pick-scythe out from above, but she blocked with her blade.

Neo smirked and brought her knee up to my gut (not my balls, thank god), knocking the breath out of me for a bit. This allowed her to bring her foot up and kick me straight in the jaw.

Ow!

I stumbled back a bit, but soon found my view obscured for a moment by…um….

You know that thing sometimes in fights or stuff like that when one person wraps their legs around another's neck for a reverse mounted position?

That's what Neo was doing and- is it hot right now? And am I imagining Neo tightening her legs so that my lips would've touched where her…n-nether regions would be were it not for her clothing? A-And I swear I heard a small moan from somewhere.

I really wish something would happen to get me out of this right no-.

And I'm flying.

 **THUNK!**

"Ack!"

I had apparently crashed back first into a tree. I slumped upside down, seeing Neo having backflipped to her parasol….

I think I just got hurricanranaed.

Who does Neo think she is? A luchador?

…Then again, she could play the part. She's flexible and agile enough.

Shaking that unnecessary thought (as well as the naughty ones of Neo's flexibility and the _very slim_ possibility of finding out what Neo tastes like) aside, I quickly got to my feet and charged towards Neo.

Again, can't give her breathing room. If I do, she can do that glass-breaking part of her Semblance.

I aimed my revolver and fired at Neo-.

 **SHATTER!**

Only for her to break into pieces….

Ah cra-.

 **SMACK!**

"Ack!"

And Neo dropkicked my back.

Fuck!

I rolled back to my feet and brought my revolver to fire the last shot in the chamber, but Neo kicked it out of my hand. She swung her sword to slash me-.

 **THUNK!**

But my collapsible riot shield has that covered.

She frowned in annoyance.

Alright…time for some Call of Duty shit.

"HYAH!"

I smacked the riot shield right in her face.

She stumbled backwards, which allowed me to charge shield first and smack her again…only I kept running.

 **THUNK!**

I wound up squishing her between my riot shield and a tree. Hard.

I snickered at her smooshed face against the glass.

I backed up, letting her fall to the ground.

I collapsed the riot shield and tried to grab her…only for her to wrap her legs around my arm and drag me to the ground for an armbar.

And let me tell you-.

"OWOWOW! WHY?!"

It hurt like a motherfucker.

If I didn't know any better, I'd say she was trying to break my arm….

Actually, wait. That's probably what I should expect from her.

Thinking quickly, I pulled out another flashbang from my waist and pulled the pin, then tossed it towards her head. I then turned my head and closed my eyes.

 **BANG!**

And there goes my hearing.

It was worth it, though, since she let go of my arm like I wanted.

I quickly got to my feet and found Neo with her eyes squeezed shut and hands covering her ears as she stumbled around….

I grinned.

I think it's time that I once again channeled my inner wrestling fan.

I stalked towards her as she stumbled around, trying to get her senses back.

I bent in a crouch as I closed in, mainly because of our height difference.

Just gotta wait for her to stumble _towards_ me.

Aaaaaaaaaand….

Now!

I jumped at her while twisting in the air, my hands wrapping around her head as my weight brought her down.

Her head slammed to the ground with authority.

I jumped up and couldn't help but shout.

"RKO! FROM OUTTA NOWHERE!"

I held my ear out for the nonexistent crowd….

Eh, I'm sure someone was impressed.

* * *

 _(Third POV)_

"Yay, Daddy! He should totally apologize after, but yay Daddy!"

Violet cheered while everyone else just deadpanned.

"It would be better if he took this more seriously," Glynda said.

Vert shrugged. "Eh, let the brat have his fun."

Winter and Amber simply glared at the image of Neo for her lewd act towards Colt earlier.

 _(My POV)_

Ok, time to get serious.

I turned to Neo, who was clutching her head on the ground….

On second thought, one more thing.

I've always wanted to do this.

I moved near her and raised my hand in the air for the nonexistent crowd. I then bent forward, my face above hers, and waved my hand between our faces.

"YOU CAN'T SEE ME!"

Right before she opened her eyes, I turned invisible. She was shocked to see no one above her when she clearly heard someone above her.

And of course, she didn't see my fist coming.

 **POW!**

FIVE KNUCKLE SHUFFLE!

Neo clutched her nose and rolled around a bit.

Ah, I miss WWE.

…

…

Okay, _now_ I get serious.

I turned visible. "I'll give you one chance to end the fight now."

Neo opened her eyes to glare at me.

"…What?"

She hopped to her feet and charged right at me.

Oh shit, time this right. Time this right. Time this right. Time this-.

"MONKEY FLIP!"

I fell back when Neo jumped at me and flipped her over me, sending her crashing into a tree.

Hah!

I quickly got up-.

 **BAM!**

"Ack!"

Only to get a knee to the face.

I stumbled back, clutching my nose. "How'd you recover so-?"

I didn't get to finish my sentence as Neo kneed me in the gut, sent _several_ punches to my head, then straight-up kicked my jaw, which really should've been shattered by that kick.

I fell on my ass, clutching my jaw.

"…C-Can we talk about thi-?"

 **BAM!**

Another knee to my face.

If it wasn't obvious, I think she's pissed.

I fell back with a groan…then panicked when I saw Neo's heel falling towards me.

I quickly rolled out of the way, a small crater where my head used to be.

As I got to my feet, Neo charged at me again. This time, I waited until she got close enough. A single second later, I charged as well, riot shield extending.

 **BAM!**

And Neo gets knocked on her ass.

Okay, now I shou- where are my weapons?

I turned and found Lucky and MM near the stump of the tree Neo had hurricanranaed me.

I should probably get those first.

As Neo jumped to her feet, I sprinted towards my weapons.

I could hear the sounds of running feet behind me, and my gut told me to spin around with the riot shield.

I did, and Neo's blade was blocked.

Thanks, gut!

 _You're welcome._

I backed up as Neo repeatedly swung at my riot shield.

Thinking quickly, I turned invisible, which turned my riot shield invisible as well.

She stopped, shocked at what happened.

 **BAM!**

And was rewarded with a riot shield to the face…from outta nowhere.

She was stunned long enough for me to grab one of my weapons with my free hand.

Turning visible, I pursed my lips.

Guess it's time I tested out that third weapon mode.

I clicked a hidden switch, and my weapon shifted. The scythe retreated, allowing me to grasp my weapon by the grip. The grip itself straightened out as the barrel extended and morphed into a blade.

I glance back to see Neo charging with her blade.

I swing my riot shield about to parry the attack….

And stab my weapon towards Neo.

Surprised, she barely manages to move to the side, the weapon cutting a few strands of hair.

I brought my weapon back for a swing, but Neo blocked with her sword and kicked me backwards while backing up herself.

I hit the tree, but I was fine. I stood up and twirled my weapon around.

"You know, I wasn't sure if Mistral had this type of weapon. But after hearing the phrase 'Mistral wasn't built in a day', I just had to be sure."

Ah, Rome. Such history. And weapons! Especially the one that now represented the third mode of Lucky and MM.

The Centurion Gladius.

Or as Mistral calls it…the Mistrali Gladius.

I'll just stick with Centurion Gladius, though. Sounds cooler.

I held my riot shield out like the shields used by the Roman Empire, my Gladius ready to stab or slash.

Neo frowned.

"So," I said. "Shall we continue?"

* * *

 _(Third POV)_

"A Mistrali Gladius," Winter commented. "A fitting choice when one has a shield like that."

Violet beamed. "That's my daddy!"

Vert rubbed his chin. "Only problem is that I never really taught him swordplay."

…

…

Everyone turned to the veteran Huntsman.

"What?" Winter and Amber said at the same time.

"Sure, I taught him how to use a knife, and he's pretty much mastered his mini-scythes, but an actual sword? Despite being a short sword? He's at a disadvantage."

Winter growled. "That imbecile!"

Amber palmed her face.

"Then again," Ozpin chimed in. "The Mistrali Gladius was mostly used for stabbing, very rarely used for slashing and such. I believe Mr. Remington took this, as well as his riot shield, into account when he chose this particular weapon for a third mode."

Glynda hummed. "A smart choice, then."

"Hey, Oz?"

Qrow showed Ozpin something on his scroll….

"Oh dear," Ozpin said.

Glynda leaned over to see, then gasped.

"A large Grimm is moving towards Colt and Neopolitan."

Winter and Amber switch their scroll to that feed…and gasped.

Amber took out her scroll and tried to call Colt.

* * *

 _(My POV)_

Huh…is that my scroll?

"I don't suppose you'd let me answer that?"

Neo struck again, but I blocked with my riot shield.

"Thought so."

Whatever it is, I hope it didn't warrant immediate attention.

She continually struck at my riot shield, but I managed to hold out. I batted away her next strike and swung the Gladius towards her. She backed away from it to escape its limited range, but I stepped forward for an upward strike. She blocked it with her closed parasol, then brought her blade towards me.

I kicked her in the gut, sending her stumbling backwards, then charged with my weapon to stab. She dodged to the side and kicked it out of my hand….

Crap.

I tried to bring my shield to cover me, but she latched onto that arm and wrapped herself there.

"What the hell?!"

I brought my fist crashing to Neo's back a couple of times, but she held on. Long enough to-.

 **CLICK!**

Unhook…my…riot shield.

She hopped of my arm and landed a few feet away. She smirked at me and waved my collapsed riot shield at me before tossing it behind her.

…I need to think of something.

I quickly looked around for my weapons. The one recently knocked out of my had was some feet away from me, while the one left alone before that was closer….

I turned invisible.

Neo blinked in surprise at my disappearance, then held her blade and parasol up in defense.

I took out one of my remaining two grenades and pulled the pin, something she obviously heard if her flinching head was anything to go by.

One.

…

Two.

…

Three.

…

Four!

I tossed it towards her, the grenade becoming visible.

She opened her parasol to shield herself, at which point I took the opportunity to make a run for my weapon.

 **BOOM!**

And there was the explosion.

I chanced a look behind me to find her searching for me. She kept looking back and forth between my weapons to see which one would be picked up or turned invisible.

I grabbed the weapon, turning it invisible, which Neo saw. I reloaded the weapon as she sprinted towards my direction.

I aimed my gun, pulled back the hammer, and pulled the trigger.

 **BANG!**

 **SHATTER!**

She broke like glass.

Cursing, I brought my revolver around in where I thought she'd appear from, but she tackled me to the ground. She quickly held her sword at my neck, but I reacted on instinct and aimed my revolver, jamming it…w-whoops.

Um, I…d-didn't mean to jab it down _there_.

Neo bit her lip and moaned as the tip of my revolver was poking her…nether regions….

I get the feeling certain people, Neo included, are never gonna let me live this down.

* * *

 _(Third POV)_

Everyone was silent.

…

…

"Well then," Ozpin commented. "I never would've thought that Mr. Remington was into that sort of thing."

Qrow was rolling on the ground in laughter.

Vert scrunched up his face. "Is that what these damn brats are into nowadays? Not sure why they bother with that when they can just have the real thing."

Glynda was currently covering Violet's eyes and ears, because Winter and Amber were too busy feeling angry, dark auras covering them and their eyes hidden in shadow.

Qrow managed to stop his lolling and sat up with a snicker.

"What? You two wish he did that to you? Only with…something else?"

"QROW!" Glynda shouted.

He simply shrugged, getting the reaction he wanted from Winter and Amber.

Both were beet red and had steam coming out of their ears, biting their lips and rubbing their thighs together.

"Why are you covering me like this?" Violet asked. "I want to see Daddy fight!"

"I-In a moment, child. I-In a moment."

* * *

 _(My POV)_

Well…this is awkward.

For me, anyway. Neo seemed to be lost in some form of euphoria or something.

In any case, as much as I should _obviously_ get my gun (n-not that gun!) out of her…other lips, I realized this would be my only chance to end this fight.

So…I twisted the barrel of the gun around, teasing her a bit.

She moaned some more, a blush evident on her cheeks.

I chewed on my lip.

G-Go away, naughty thoughts. Don't think about doing the do with Neo.

I pressed the barrel slightly deeper, getting a small gasp from the ice cream girl….

Alright, time for a different gasp.

A gasp of surprise.

I moved into action. I smacked the sword away from my neck as I jabbed the gun upwards hard, enough to knock her off me. She gasped again, and while she looked surprised, the blush deepened.

Acting quickly, I dropped my gun and grabbed her legs, then channeled my inner wrestling fan again.

I spun my finger around in the air, then lifter her for the swing.

CESARO SWING!

I began swinging her around in a circle by her legs.

One!

Two!

Three!

Four!

Five!

While I was swinging, I made sure to move in the general direction of the nearest tree, then spun faster.

Six!

Seven!

Eight!

Nine!

Aaaaaaaannnnnd-.

"HAAAAA!

Ten!

 **SMACK!**

I made sure Neo's head hit the tree.

Hard.

I let go immediately after.

And now to show that swinging her around like that in no way made me-.

Why is the world spinning?

I fell to the ground, dizzy.

In hindsight, I should've realized that I'd end up dizzy from all that spinning.

I'm not Cesaro, after all.

I groaned, then slowly sat up, blinking the dizziness away. When I felt better, I saw that Neo was out cold….

Holy shit…I won.

…

…

"HA, HA! YES!"

I pumped my hands in the air in victory.

Yes! I just beat Neo-fucking-politan!

Fuck yeah! Nothing could possibly ruin this momen-!

My scroll rang again.

I took it out and answered. "Hello?"

" _Colt!"_

"Amber, what's-?"

" _There's a Grimm heading your way! A big one!"_

"What?!"

 **STOMP! STOMP! STOMP!**

…I should really learn to not tempt the universe.

I turned in the direction of the stomping sounds. At first, there wasn't anything….

But then, I could make out a silhouette of a large bipedal creature. And I don't mean a dark silhouette. This was the kind where it seemed like something was blending into the scenery.

Camouflage.

Soon, the silhouette emerged into the area Neo and I were in…and decloaked….

Oh, fuck all kinds of duck.

"Amber…what do you call this Grimm?"

" _It's called an Indominus! It's dangerous! Get out of there!"_

Yeah, of course that's what this Grimm would be called.

It looked very much like the Indominus Rex from Jurassic World, only in the form of a Grimm. It was completely black with bone skeletal structure that outlined the ribcage and spine of the creature. The top have of the skull was covered in bone, and red eyes stared down at me and an unconscious Neo.

…

…

I can't fight this thing on my own.

I don't _want_ to fight this thing on my own.

"Amber, get someone over here to help me, _now_!"

I hung up, pulled out my last flashbang, pulled the pin, and threw it as hard as I could towards the head.

 **BANG!**

The Indominus roared in confusion.

Not really sure if it was actually blinded or not, but I couldn't care less at the moment.

I grabbed Neo's blade and sheathed it in the parasol, holstering it on my back. I scooped up Neo bridal-style and ran like hell in the opposite direction.

I heard the Indominus roar, as well as giant footsteps behind me.

It was giving chase.

…

…

 _Really_ regretting knocking Neo out now. She could've teleported us out of here.

Hindsight is 20/20.

 **ROOOOOAAAAAAR!**

FUCKING PISS!

* * *

 _(Third POV)_

"S-Someone do something!" Violet pleaded.

They watched as Colt ran for his life with an unconscious Neo from the Indominus.

Vert sighed. "Damn brat. Can't keep himself out of trouble."

He turned towards the launching pads…only to find Winter already on a pad.

"Launch me," she demanded.

Ozpin seemed to think on it for a moment, then began interacting with his scroll to reset the launch pad.

Amber moved and stood on the pad next to Winter's.

"Same for me."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Qrow interrupted. "You're not going anywhere."

"I must agree," Ozpin said. "It would be better for you to-."

An orange glow overtook Amber's eyes.

"It _wasn't_ a request," she growled in a tone that left no room for argument.

Glynda frowned. "With all due respect, Amber-."

"Eh, let her go."

Everyone turned to Vert.

"But Vert-!"

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Did I make it sound like there was room for argument? Do I need to introduce you lot to my Boxing Glove arrow? Patent pending."

…

…

"Well," Ozpin said. "I'm convinced."

"W-What?!" Glynda exclaimed.

"Do _you_ want to get socked in the face by a Boxing Glove arrow?"

Vert glared.

"P-Patent pending."

Vert nodded.

…Glynda sighed. "Oh, very well."

Ozpin finished resetting the launch pad.

"Good luck, you two."

Winter and Amber nodded.

Violet ran up to Amber and Winter, hugging them in that order.

"B-Be careful. And bring Daddy back!"

They both smiled at the little bunny.

Ozpin pressed a button, and both were launched into the air.

They soared across the forest.

Winter utilized her glyphs as stepping stones, while Amber simply…flew.

Winter was stunned. "A-Are you _flying_?"

Amber smirked. "I am."

She blinked as she kept pace with the hidden Maiden. "…How?"

Amber giggled. "You know what? It'd probably be better if you knew."

She turned to the Specialist. "What's your favorite fairy tale?"

* * *

 _(My POV)_

FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!

That was my thought process as I ran away from the goddamn _dinosaur_ trying to eat me and Neo!

 **ROOOOOOAAAAAARRR!**

Fuck!

I ran faster, zigzagging by trees so as to slow the Indominus down….

Not sure if it helped, it the sounds of trees crashing down was anything to go by.

And furthermore-.

 **CRASH!**

"OH FUCK!"

I jumped over a tree that had crashed _right_ in front of me.

I turned behind me and- oh dear god, the Indominus was ripping trees from the ground with its jaw. And throwing them at _me_!

I picked up the pace as much as I could, but that fight with Neo wasn't easy. I'm liable to collapse from exhaustion any second now. And that'd be bad. What with the dinosaur chasing me.

Damn it, I need to lose this thing, now!

But how do I-?

…

…

I'm sure it's understandable that, in my fear-induced state, I completely forgot about how I can turn invisible.

Can't really facepalm due to the woman in my arms.

I glanced down at Neo, who was still unconscious…and kinda looked cute when asleep.

…And I can't slap myself for those thoughts right now, either.

But speaking of Neo…I can't exactly turn invisible with her in my arms. I mean, I've never tried before. Only with inanimate objects….

Fuck it, I have to try.

I held Neo close as I concentrated….

I turned invisible.

I heard a roar of confusion as the stomping slowed to a walk. I stopped as well to not make noise with my running and quietly turned.

The Indominus was turning its gaze around the area we were in. Probably searching for us. Which means….

I looked down at Neo and found that I couldn't see her, but I felt her in my arms.

I'd sigh in relief, but I'm not about to alert the Indominus.

I carefully took a step back.

The Indominus didn't seem to hear it.

I took another step back.

It simply searched around in confusion.

I took another ste-.

 **SNAP!**

The Indominus snapped toward my direction.

…Of all the things to happen at this moment…it's me stepping on a goddamn twig.

Fucking clichés.

The Indominus slowly stomped towards me, sniffing out the path.

I tried to slow my breathing, but it turns out to be understandably difficult given the current situation…also, it seemed a bit more heavy than usual. Also, I was sweating a bit.

The Indominus stopped, its head leaning down a few feet in front of me. It sniffed around for its prey.

I quietly gulped, a sense of fear overtaking me. Which only made me more worried since Grimm can sense negativity.

The Indominus snorted through its nostrils, probably sensing the fear building up in me.

It sniffed again, its jaw slightly opening, saliva dripping between its teeth.

It let out a low, guttural growl.

I bent on my knees, fueling my legs with Aura, which made my breathing a bit more labored than usual.

…

…

It snapped its jaw towards me sideways. I jumped high enough to not get caught between its teeth, backflipping in the air and landing a few feet away from its mouth. I stumbled a bit, my knees feeling weak, but I stuck the landing nonetheless.

The Indominus pulled its head back, tilting its head in confusion.

Alright, now I just have to wait until it gets bored and leaves and- I feel faint.

I suddenly feel to one knee, breathing raggedly….

And suddenly Neo and I were visible.

The Indominus roared in surprise at our appearance.

"F-Fucking p-piss."

Guess I know now that I can turn invisible with a person on me for a limited time.

I just wish I hadn't learned it at this particular point in time.

The Indominus roared at us and began to stalk forward. I set Neo down and pulled out my revolver, firing several rounds at the Grimm.

It didn't even flinch. If anything, it almost looked amused.

Goddamn it!

Okay, let's try for its eye, shall we?

I fired another bullet. It grazed the outskirts of its eye.

The Indominus stopped and blinked…then growled.

Yeah, I think it realized what I tried to do.

I scooped Neo up over my shoulder and started backing up as the Indominus stomped towards us.

My back hit a tree.

Shit.

I shook the girl in my arms. "N-Neo, I need you to wake up right now!"

She didn't wake.

"Damn it, how hard did your head hit that tree?!"

I felt warm breath hit my body. I looked up to find the Indominus right in front of me. I could make out the sharp teeth that lined its mouth….

"What? You gonna go for that cliché of roaring in my-?"

The Indominus roared.

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

Oh well, if this is how I'm going out, then I may as well do this.

I aimed my revolver and emptied it into the inside of the Indominus' mouth.

It roared in surprise and stumbled back a step or two.

I let my hand fall as I slumped against the tree.

The Indominus glared and roared in my direction.

Well, fuck you too.

I looked down at a still unconscious Neo.

Never thought I'd die with a woman in my arms. A hot one, no less.

"I don't suppose you'd pick _now_ to wake up?"

She didn't.

"Yeah, yeah…okay."

I stared up at the giant Grimm stomping towards me.

…Violet will be fine. She has Vert. And Velvet, too. Who knows? Maybe she found a way around that legal jargon bullshit keeping Violet from her family? If not, maybe the others will help with that….

She'll be fine.

The Indominus took another step towards us….

Well, it would have, had its foot not been caught in a glyph.

The Indominus grunted in surprise and stared back at its trapped foot.

I blinked. Was Weiss here? Maybe she and Ruby happened to find us? Or all of the soon-to-be RWBY? Not sure if they and the soon-to-be JNPR took care of their own Grimm problems, but-.

"HYAAAAAAHH!"

What looked like two forms of righteous anger slammed into the side of the Indominus, knocking it off its feet and sending it into a single roll.

The Indominus pulled itself to its feet and roared at the new threats.

I also stared. "Winter? Amber?"

The two women sent me a look before gazing back at the Indominus.

"Stay back, Colt," Amber said.

" _We_ will handle this," Winter continued.

The Indominus roared and charged towards the two. They jumped and spun around each side of it, cutting it where they could….

Only the Indominus hadn't been aiming for them.

"Fuck!"

I scooped up Neo and jumped to the side, the Indominus ramming the tree I was just at down. It roared and gave me chase.

"Goddamn it, LEAVE US ALONE!"

I shifted Neo to my other side to pull out my other revolver and fired at the Indominus. A waste, now that I think about it. It didn't even flinch at the bullets….

But it _did_ flinch at the large gust of wind that slammed into it, sending it rolling through some trees.

Soon after, several white Beowolves charged and hopped onto the Indominus, biting and clawing at it. The Indominus roared and did what was basically a barrel roll, crushing the Aura constructs.

It got to its feet and roared at Winter and Amber.

I heard a groan.

I looked down to find Neo regaining consciousness.

"Oh, so _now_ you wake up?"

She flicked my nose and sat up, taking in her surroundings. She gasped when she saw the Indominus.

"Yeah, I freaked as well."

She gazed towards Winter and Amber.

"Don't worry. They've got this."

She huffed and stood up, brandishing her parasol.

"…What are you doing?"

 **JOINING IN ON THE FUN.**

I stared at what she wrote down.

"…Why?"

She shrugged.

 **IF I'M GOING TO BE HANGING AROUND HERE AS PART OF SECURITY, I MAY AS WELL SHOW I'M HERE TO HELP.**

"…Wait, you're gonna go along with what I said?"

She nodded.

 **WELL, YOU DID WIN. PLUS, THE SITUATION DOESN'T REALLY CALL FOR ME TO TRY TO "WEASLE" MY WAY OUT OF OUR DEAL.**

…

…

Holy shit.

"Well, alright then!"

She raised a finger.

 **JUST SO YOU KNOW, I'LL STILL NEED TO LET ROMAN KNOW, AND HE MAY ASK FOR SOME THINGS IF HE DECIDES TO GO ALONG WITH THIS.**

That can be settled later. Right now, we've got bigger problems.

"Fair enough."

I got up to my feet and reloaded my weapons.

Neo raised an eyebrow.

 **WHAT ARE YOU DOING?**

"Joining in."

 **YOU WERE JUST IN A FIGHT.**

"So were you."

…

…

She shrugged.

 **EH.**

Neo grabbed me and teleported us to Amber and Winter. My stomach felt a bit upturned, but I was fine.

Winter and Amber gave us surprised looks.

"Colt?" they both asked.

I tipped my hat. "Hey."

"We said we would handle this," Winter protested.

I shrugged. "Yeah, but Neo here decided not to sit back."

Neo huffed.

Winter glared at her. "We will have many questions for you when we get back."

Neo simply waved her off, earning a tick mark from the Specialist.

Amber frowned. "Don't you think you should stay back?"

I put on a thoughtful look. "I can just provide fire support from the back, leave the close quarters to you three."

I smiled. "Besides, as a certain robotic butler I thought up once said: It would not be very gentleman-like to leave a lady to fend for herself…no matter _how_ skilled she is."

All three women blinked…then smirked.

"A gentleman, are we?" Winter teased.

"Good to know that you know how to treat a woman," Amber added.

 **WONDER IF IT EXTENDS TO THE BEDROOM?**

We gawked at Neo's bold question.

Winter and Amber blushed a bit, while Neo looked unapologetic.

I cleared my throat, ignoring my own warm cheeks.

"Right, um…the Indominus?"

Said Grimm roared.

"R-Right," Amber stuttered.

"O-Of course," Winter agreed.

Neo simply beamed.

We stood together, our weapons drawn as the Indominus roared at us.

I couldn't help but smile. There's technically four of us here against a large Grimm, like with RWBY and JNPR.

Winter, Amber and Neo charged towards the Indominus, who roared and charged back.

Wonder what our team name would be if it were a thing?

I backed up and aimed my revolvers towards the Indominus, firing only when the others weren't in the way.

Well, first, who would be the leader?

 **BANG!**

A bullet hit the bottom part of its jaw.

The obvious choice would be Winter. She's a Specialist, so she's more than likely lead a group or two.

 **BANG!**

Another bullet to its jaw as Neo sliced at its neck before hopping on it.

Amber may be awesome, but she doesn't seem like a leader from how long I've known her now.

And Neo-.

Said ice cream girl was riding the Grimm like a horse, even waving about like a cowboy.

…Yeah, no. She wouldn't be a leader.

 **BANG!**

I tried to hit its eye like before, but once again only hit the outskirts of it. Meanwhile, Amber poured out flames from her staff, enraging the Indominus.

And then there's me….

HA! Me? A leader? As if! I'm more a follower than a leader.

 **BANG!**

A bullet hit the front of its snout as Winter summoned two Beringel to attack.

So yeah, Winter would be leader. She's already gonna be my boss in security. May as well follow her as my team leader.

 **BANG!**

A bullet hit a tooth, knocking it out of the Indominus' mouth. I'd get that, but it's probably fading away by now.

So let's see: me, Winter, Amber, and Neo…what name could we form with that?

Winter would be leader, so her initial goes first.

W…or S.

I fired another bullet at the Indominus' hand. A white Beowolf jumped and bit on said hand. The giant Grimm roared.

I mentally crunched the letters in my head….

Team WARN?

…Nah. Sounds stupid.

What about-?

"Colt, look out!"

What?

 **ROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAARRR!**

The Indominus charged towards me.

Oh shit!

I ran as the Indominus gained on me.

I spotted a tree and hopped towards one of the branches.

I pulled myself up as the Indominus made to chomp me.

I jumped, barely dodging the bite, and landed on its neck behind Neo.

 **HI!**

"You're still riding it?!"

She nodded.

Before I could say anymore, the Indominus bucked and tried to reach us by rearing its head from the side and biting…it didn't work.

It tried to shake us off. Neo simply smirked and hopped off, slashing its neck on the way down.

I tried to get off as well…only to lose my footing and slip.

I grabbed the top of its neck and help on as the Indominus tried once again to grab me with its teeth.

"Colt!"

"D-Don't worry! Totally fine!"

Yes. I pulled a Ruby.

I glanced at the Indominus' head as it continued to try to get me….

You know, I have a much clearer shot at its eye now.

I pulled out my revolver and aimed at its eye….

 **BANG!**

Its eye blew out, nothing but a large hole now.

It roared in pain and stumbled around.

I let go and landed on the ground, then backed up as it stumbled in the opposite direction.

About time I hit its damn eye!

It turned to me with its good eye and roared in anger…only to shriek in pain when a fireball hit its already wounded eye.

I turned…and found Amber floating in the air, her eyes glowing.

The space above her grew dark and cloudy as lightning flashed.

The Indominus looked up and roared at the Fall Maiden.

Amber glared and summoned all the lightning she could…and fired it at the Indominus.

The Grimm was assaulted by lightning strikes on all sides. It roared in pain.

It grabbed a fallen tree with its mouth and tossed it towards the Fall Maiden, but Amber simply sent a lightning strike that split it in two.

The two pieces sailed passed her harmlessly.

In retaliation, Amber sent a torrent of lightning towards its wounded eye.

It screeched in pain.

The Indominus tried to move its head to shield its wounded eye, but found itself held in place by several glyphs.

It screeched as its wound got worse.

Amber screamed as she sent one final lightning strike to its wounded eye, this one bigger.

It struck, deepening to wound to the point it looked scarred and burned.

The Indominus let out a roar of pain before falling to the ground.

Amber floated back to the ground, while I and the other two stared in awe.

"…What?"

Winter snapped out of it. "So… _this_ is the power of a Maiden?"

I blinked, then turned to Winter. "What?"

"Amber informed me on the way here."

I gave Amber a raised eyebrow.

She rolled her eyes. "You know as well as I do it would've gotten annoying in the long run to keep her in the dark."

…Fair point.

A guttural groan was heard. We turned to find the Indominus struggling to its feet….

"Winter," I said. "You need to finish it off."

She gave me a raised eyebrow. "Why me?"

 **YEAH! WHY HER?**

Neo looked annoyed.

I shrugged. "A part of your Semblance is summoning defeated enemies, isn't it?"

She blinked. "That's…actually quite clever."

Glad she thinks so. Seriously, Winter being able to summon an _Indominus_? That's an opportunity I can't let pass us by.

I held out my last grenade.

"Just pull the pin, stuff it in its already mangled eyehole, and get the hell out of dodge."

She deadpanned. "Stuff it in?"

"Just do it. Please?"

She stared at me…then sighed.

"Oh, very well."

She took my grenade and sped towards the struggling Indominus. She hopped onto the side of its head as it roared in protest.

She pulled the pin of the grenade and, with as much force as she could muster, jammed it into the Indominus' eyehole.

The Grimm roared in pain and tried to shake her off, but she just jabbed deeper. When she was satisfied, she hopped off and sped back towards us, coming to a stop next to me.

The Indominus struggled to its feet and glared at us….

 **ROOOOAAA-!**

 **BOOM!**

The grenade went off, blowing up its eyehole even more.

Turok, bitches.

It stopped mid-roar, unmoving….

It collapsed on its side, its body slowly dissipated.

We watched as it finally completely faded away.

…

…

As much as I don't like Yang all that much, I feel this line is rather fitting.

"Well…that was a thing."

…Never mind. Quoting her made me feel sour.

The three women with me rolled their eyes at my comment.

I sighed.

Now I just have to get back and explain how Neo's gonna be a part of Beacon Security.

…

…

I suddenly realize that I probably should've informed them of that idea before all this.

* * *

 _(Ozpin's office)_

"ARE YOU MAD?!" Glynda and Winter shouted.

I winced as I stood with Neo across from Ozpin, Glynda, Qrow, Winter, and Amber. Violet was in the corner, while Vert was busy covering her bunny ears. Her regular ears had headphones over them as she drew in her coloring book.

Yup. Definitely should've informed them beforehand.

"N-Now, hear me ou-."

"Not only are you suggesting we let a criminal roam the halls, but that she be in the same detail as Amber?! You remember this criminal is working with the three who attacked Amber, right?!"

Neo rolled her eyes.

I sighed. "Look, Glynda-."

"I must say that I agree with her," Winter interrupted.

"Look-."

"Once again," Qrow interrupted. "I agree with Ice Queen, as surprising as it is."

"Listen-."

"You really should've informed one of us of this, Mr. Remington," Ozpin added.

"He did."

Before I could say anything, Amber stepped forward.

"He told me about it and what he planned to do. He asked me if I would have a problem with that since I'm being hunted and all."

Ozpin sighed. "He should've told someone else."

I crossed my arms. "Why? Doesn't Amber get a say in any of this?"

…

…

"Well shit," Vert smirked. "Any of you care to argue with that?"

Glynda sighed. "It's not like we're trying to control her every move, but-."

"We just don't want her power to fall into the wrong hands," Ozpin finished.

"And that's understandable," I said. "But I figured I'd ask Amber's opinion about it. Since, you know, she has her _own_ say in the matter."

Amber crossed her arms. "I could've said no. And the rest of you probably would've wanted me to. But Colt explained his idea and…it made sense."

Winter frowned. "You actually think you can trust Neopolitan here to not try anything?"

Neo gave Winter the middle finger, earning a glare from the Specialist.

"No," Amber answered. "But I trust Colt."

…Ignore the warmth in your cheeks, Colt.

Ozpin pursed his lips in thought as he folded his hands.

…

…

"Neopolitan, was it?"

 **NEO, FOR SHORT.**

Qrow smirked. "That ain't the only thing that's short."

Neo gave Qrow the middle finger.

Ozpin sighed. "Insult aside…why are you working with Cinder Fall in the first place?"

She frowned.

 **I WORK FOR** _ **ROMAN**_ **. NOT THAT FIRE BITCH. AND ROMAN WORKS FOR HER BECAUSE HE WANTS TO SURVIVE. HE CAN'T STAND UP TO HER, AND NEITHER CAN I, AS LOATHE AS I AM TO ADMIT IT.**

Ozpin raised an eyebrow. "So you and Torchwick simply don't have a choice?"

 **PRETTY MUCH.**

He was silent for a few moments.

…

…

"Very well."

Everyone blinked.

"Huh?" I couldn't help but ask.

"She can stay," Ozpin reiterated. " _Provided_ that she earn a bit of our trust with one simple act."

Neo raised an eyebrow.

 **AND THAT WOULD BE?**

"The virus."

Neo frowned.

"You were sent to blend in with the students and await the right time for when to upload the virus into the CCT, correct?"

Neo slowly nodded.

"Well, then it's simple. Hand over the virus, and you can be allowed to stay."

 **CINDER EXPECTS ME TO UPLOAD THAT VIRUS. SHE'LL KNOW WHETHER IT'S UP OR NOT.**

Winter stepped up. "You can leave that to Atlas scientists. They can analyze the virus and perhaps reconfigure it to trick Cinder."

Neo still looked unsure.

I tapped her shoulder, making her turn to me.

"Would you prefer for you _and_ Roman to get out of this alive? Or just you?"

She gave a deep frown as she looked down in thought.

…

…

Neo slowly pulled out a data drive from her coat pocket.

She walked towards Ozpin, who held out his hand expectantly.

She stared at the drive in her hand for a moment….

She placed the drive in Ozpin's hand.

He smiled. "Thank you."

Neo huffed and moved to stand next to me.

"Now then," Ozpin continued. "I'm sure you understand that you will still need to be watched in case you decide to try anything."

She waved him off, silently telling him to get on with it.

"That being said, it would be best that you were roomed with one of your new coworkers."

Huh…wonder who he's gonna-?

"And considering this was Mr. Remington's idea in the first place, I believe it only fair that you room with him."

…

…

What?

 **I'M OKAY WITH THAT!**

She beamed in my direction.

…What?

"T-That's preposterous!" Winter protested. "I-It's unprofessional! And they're of different genders!"

Ozpin shrugged. "We have co-ed dorms. Why not one for Colt and Neo?"

 **ONCE AGAIN, I'M OKAY WITH THAT!**

She beamed at me again.

…What?

"B-But," Amber stuttered. "Violet sleeps in his room as well!"

Amber, you beautiful genius!

Ozpin shrugged. "She can simply move in with someone else."

Ozpin, you caffeine-addicted troll!

"In fact, I have the perfect arrangement for that."

I finally managed to say something.

"…You can't make me?"

"As your employer, I can, actually. Besides, I believe you still owe me four favors? Consider this one of them."

…Ah fuck.

"For now, though, I believe we should head to the auditorium. The first-years must be placed in teams, after all. And we simply must introduce the added security."

He stood up and moved past us, sending me a small smirk….

Must. Replace. Coffee. With. Decaf!

Neo wrapped her arms around my own, her breasts pressing against it as she pulled me along.

Winter and Amber seemed to be glaring at Neo, who stuck her tongue out at them.

…

…

Goddamn it.

* * *

 _(Auditorium)_

It had been a pretty standard ceremony like in the show.

CRDL, JNPR, RWBY, and some other teams I didn't really know had been named, and Ozpin introduced the security detail.

It was just standard procedure….

Though there were some highlights from it.

"Is that Vert Bowman? I thought he was dead?"

Yeah, that had been most of the student's reactions.

One apparently decided to call him old…that student was never seen again.

…

…

…

…

…

Just kidding! The kid got a Boxing Glove arrow to the face for the comment.

There was also the fact that Qrow drank in front of the crowd, which caused Winter to scold him for it. The students got a good laugh at their banter.

Though I grit my teeth for some reason when one student said, "I ship them."

And then my daughter had decided to introduce herself as the new hall monitor.

Many students fainted from cuteness alone.

Though few got a little worried when Violet made the following statement:

"Anyone gets out of line will meet Mr. Taser!"

It didn't help that she tested out her Taser right in front of the students, who stepped away from the adorable girl with an innocent smile and somewhat-deadly weapon.

It took all of my will power to keep my laughter in.

Though what was most distracting for me…was that Neo _still_ had her arms wrapped around my own.

Her breasts were really soft.

And of course, Neo ignored the glares from Amber and Winter.

I noticed among the older students (who decided to "see the fresh meat" as they say) that Coco was also there, and she was also glaring at Neo.

Velvet simply groaned into her palm (probably thinking how Coco would drag her into something) while her teammate Yatsuhashi gave her a pity pat on her shoulder.

…I feel like I'm in the middle of something I don't want to be in….

Nah, I'm fine…I hope.

Once the ceremony finished, almost all of the students had left. Only a certain team was left.

"Uncle Qrow!"

Said uncle was tackled by a red blur.

"I'm team leader! Can you believe it?!"

Qrow chuckled and pat Ruby's head.

Winter turned to find Weiss standing a ways from them. With a smile, the elder sibling moved to speak to her younger sibling.

I suddenly felt a weight on my leg.

"Hey, Violet."

She tilted her head at me. "They told me I wasn't staying in your room anymore. Why?"

I winced. "Right, um…someone's moving in, and it was decided that you should be somewhere else."

"Why?"

"Because…reasons."

"That's not an excuse! Do I need to bring out Mr. Taser?"

"You'd tase your own father?"

"Mhmm."

I stared at her. "…I think I need to rethink how I'm raising you."

She stuck her tongue out at me.

"Oh? Getting bold with me now, eh? Do I need to bring out the Claw?"

Violet froze…but then put on a brave look.

"Bring it on! I'm not afraid!"

…Well, she asked for it.

* * *

 _(Winter POV)_

"Hello, Weiss."

Weiss perked up when I approached her.

I smirked. "You seemed excited when the announcement was made."

Weiss turned a bit pink. "Y-You saw that?"

"I did."

Weiss stuttered a bit. "W-Well, it'll be good to see you more often. O-Or at least, more than I normally do."

…I smiled.

"Yes. It will."

Weiss' face brightened at that.

"And I see you're on the same team as the nieces of an…'associate' of mine."

Weiss' mood soured a bit.

I raised an eyebrow. "Something wrong?"

Weiss' eyes met the floor. "I-It's nothing."

" _Weiss_."

She flinched, then sighed.

"It's just…I was ready to be team leader. I've studied and trained for this role, and to suddenly not get it…."

"This is about Father, isn't it?"

Weiss scowled. "He has nothing to do wi-!"

Another raised eyebrow showed I didn't believe her.

Weiss frowned. "I just…Father's turned the Schnee name into something it shouldn't be. And I thought that if I made my impression to the world by leading a team, I would've shown I was different from that man."

…

…

I smiled. "I'm glad to hear you say that. I look forward to seeing your progress."

Weiss went wide-eyed at that, but slowly let out a beaming smile.

"I also ask that you give Ruby Rose a chance. I doubt Ozpin would make her team leader without good reason."

Weiss glanced at her newly-made team leader, who was chattering excitedly to Qrow.

She still looked like she had doubts, but she gave me an affirming nod.

Hopefully, she'll heed my advice. It would not do to have team infighting. Especially for the occupation she's attending Beacon for.

A small "eep!" caught both our attention. We turned to find Violet running away from her father. The man was chasing her with his hand shaped like a claw.

"FEAR THE CLAW!"

This earned some laughter from Qrow's nieces, Amber, and silent giggling from Neo.

Weiss turned to me. "I've been meaning to ask…how do you know that Faunus child?"

"Well, I met her when I met her father."

"The man chasing her?"

"The very same."

Weiss took a look at Colt. "And _how_ do you know this man?"

"Well…it was during a classified mission. He aided me against some enemies."

Weiss' stare bored into me. "…And how well do you know him?"

"He's a coworker. And a friend."

" _Really_?"

"…Indeed."

"Because I noticed you glaring at the short woman clinging onto the man."

…

…

Shit, she caught that?

I turned her head. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh really?"

Blast, I wish something would come along to change this top-.

My scroll rang.

I took it out and…oh.

Couldn't it have been something _else_?

I sighed. "Excuse me, Weiss. I have to take this."

I moved past a confused Weiss towards one of the hallways that led to the back of the auditorium. I took a left before finally answering the scroll.

"…Hello, Father."

" _Ah, my_ dear _daughter Winter."_

"What do you want?"

" _Can I not check in on my own daugh-?"_

"What. Do you. Want?"

I heard him scoff. _"Yes, I suppose we should just get right down to it."_

I rarely saw the man ever since I chose to join the military, saying that I turned my back on the Schnee name by doing so. He barely even called. And when he did, it was for "business purposes".

" _I've received word of the possibility that you may have an…_ interest _in someone."_

What? H-How does he know? Who would even tell him abo-?

I deadpanned. "It was Clint, wasn't it?"

I always hated that butler. Always trying to amuse himself by toying with everyone, even the very family he served. How he gets away with that is beyond me.

" _My source wishes to remain anonymous."_

Of course he does.

" _Now, who might this 'Colt Remington' be?"_

I scowled. "Father, he is simply an associate and coworker. In fact, he's actually my subordinate at this time. So whatever your 'anonymous' source told you is preposterous."

" _While this source tends to be a…nuisance at times, he has yet to tell an actual lie or misinform me."_

I frowned. "Why bother to even care?"

" _Should I not be concerned as your father when you have an interest in someone?"_

"Funny, I've always felt that you practically disowned me since I joined the military."

" _Oh come now, dear_ daughter _. What kind of father disowns a child for something like that?"_

"You may not have said it, but you may as well have."

" _Now,_ Winter _. I must always take an interest in what my children do. Especially if one of them chooses to see a man who not only isn't of high standing, but who practically has an_ animal _for a daughter."_

"VIOLET IS _NOT_ AN ANIMAL!"

…

…

" _Well, by your tone, I imagine you must be quite attached to the child. Makes me wonder how attached you are to the father."_

"…I believe I'm done speaking with you."

" _Good, then listen…I'd very much like to meet this man you seem to have an interest in. After all, a father should take an interest in who his daughters see. Especially if one doesn't…_ approve _of the man."_

I growled. "That's not going to happen."

" _Oh? Then perhaps I can make time to visit Vale? It's been quite a while, and it would certainly be good PR for the company. 'Successful business man makes time to see his children in another Kingdom!' I can see it in the headlines now."_

I grit my teeth. "…That won't be necessary."

" _Very good, then. Be sure not to wait too long, now. I expect a visit before the Festival. I'll even be so generous as to allow the man to bring his daughter with him. Until then, Winter."_

The man hung up.

…

…

I hate him. I hate him so much.

And now I have bring Colt (possibly Violet as well, if she wants) to Atlas to meet my fath-.

…I'm bringing a man home to meet the family….

My cheeks burned pink.

"Shit."

"Something wrong?"

I jumped a bit and turned to find Colt there.

"N-No, it's nothing!"

He raised an eyebrow. "You sure?"

"Y-Yes, it's fine."

He pursed his lips. "If you say so."

He rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Was there something else?" I asked.

"Yeah, um…I'm sorry."

I raised an eyebrow. "For~?"

"Basically everything? Vert chasing you yesterday, Neo getting in here, you getting caught up in one of Vert's net arrows, and…I guess also Neo getting to stay, but that last one's sorta necessary."

I leveled a glare at him. "You expect an apology to make up for all that?"

"…Y-Yes?"

…

…

 **SMACK!**

"Ack!"

Colt rubbed the new bump after I smacked him upside the head.

I smirked. "Very well, you're forgiven."

"You couldn't have left out the hitting me part?"

"Nope."

He sighed. "Figures."

I crossed my arms as I gave him a stern glare.

"By the way, because of you I lost a bet."

Colt looked confused, but I had no intention of telling him I bet against him in his fight with Neo.

"Therefore, as punishment, allow me to lecture you on how to be professional when sharing a room with a woman."

I smirked at his groan.

While I'm doing this to ensure nothing funny happens, I'll enjoy holding this over his head.

It's quite amusing, after all.

* * *

 _(My POV)_

After what felt like an hour long lecture from Winter, I returned to my room to get Violet's stuff packed. At the same time, Neo was already making herself at home….

I can't believe I, a grown man, am sharing a room with a grown woman….

I'm never gonna hear the end of this from the others.

Violet walked up to me with her little suitcase.

"So…the ice cream lady's living with you?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"So then why am I leaving?"

"Um…precautions."

"Huh?"

"I'll explain when you're older."

"That doesn't seem like something that I need to wait on to be explained."

"Well, I say it is."

"Are you saying that because you don't want to explain it to me?"

"I refuse to answer that on the grounds that I don't want to."

Violet huffed. "Fine."

She turned to Neo. "Be sure to take care of Daddy for me."

Neo gave a two-finger salute and a smirk.

"Oh, and he has night terrors, so don't hold it against him if he accidentally wakes you up."

"I _don't_ have night terrors."

"If you say so."

She tilted her head. "By the way, if she's living with you, does that make her my mommy?"

"NO!"

"Phooey."

She sighed. "Oh well. Maybe she'll wear you down like Coco's trying to."

Neo beamed.

 **THAT DOESN'T SOUND LIKE A BAD IDEA!**

…Why does the universe hate me?

"Could you wait outside for a minute? I need to talk to Neo alone about something."

"Okay."

Violet stepped out, closing the door behind her.

Neo raised an eyebrow.

 **SOMETHING UP?**

"Just wanted to clear something up."

I crossed my arms. "You're really with us on this, right?"

 **I AM.**

"You're absolutely sure?"

 **UH-HUH.**

"More than positive?"

 **WHY THE SUDDEN DOUBT?**

"I'm just making sure that you won't try anything. Not only am I guarding Amber, but I have Violet to think about."

She rolled her eyes.

 **DON'T WORRY. I DON'T HAVE AN ULTERIOR MOTIVE…OTHER THAN MAKING SURE ROMAN AND I GET OUT OF THIS ALIVE, THAT IS.**

That's about what I expected….

"Well, that's good to hear…but I'm gonna give you a warning all the-."

I grabbed Neo by the shoulders and slammed her against the wall.

She was shocked, to say the least.

"If you do _anything_ that harms anyone here, _especially_ my daughter…there is nowhere you can go, nowhere you can hide, that will save you from me!"

I leaned down and glared her straight in the eye.

"Is. That. _Clear_?"

I think I might have freaked her out a bit. Her eyes blinked white.

Good. I needed to get my point across.

She nodded slowly.

"…Good."

I let her go and stepped back. "Sorry about that. Just needed to get my point across."

She nodded slowly again.

"Right…well, I'll be back after I drop off my daughter."

Without another word, I went and stepped out of the room.

"Daddy, what was that slamming sound?" Violet asked innocently.

"Nothing, just…letting Neo know something is all."

"Okay."

We made our way to Violet's new place of stay.

* * *

 _(Neo POV)_

I stood there motionless after Colt left.

…

…

Wow. Who knew he could be so… _assertive_ like that?

I slowly grinned.

Maybe this'll be more fun than I thought it would.

I fingered an item in my pocket.

Still…I should probably make sure he doesn't find out I made a copy of the virus.

Roman always did say to have a backup plan.

I'll give them a couple of months. That fire bitch gave me until before the Vytal Festival to upload the virus.

If it doesn't look like the odds are better with Colt than with Cinder, then….

Sorry Colt, but one must always have a contingency plan.

…Though maybe I could at least make sure his daughter doesn't get hurt? Maybe get her somewhere far away when shit goes down?

I blinked.

Why do I care about what happens to her?

" _By the way, if she's living with you, does that make her my mommy?"_

" _NO!"_

" _Phooey."_

…

…

Pssh, yeah right!

Me? Violet's _mother_? T-That could never ha-.

 _Violet stares in awe at the little parasol I got her._

" _Thank you, Mommy!"_

 _She hugged me, then opened her parasol and did a little skip dance in the rain._

" _Ame, ame, ame! Ame, ame, ame!"_

 _No idea what language she was speaking, but I beamed anyway._

 _Life was good._

I blinked.

W-What?!

…

…

I'm just gonna…unpack the rest of my stuff and forget I had that thought….

Yeah.

* * *

 _(My POV)_

"Wow! I'm staying with Amber and Winter?!"

Well, Amber was obvious, but…Winter was a surprise.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

Winter folded her clothes neatly. "Ozpin thought it prudent that Amber have someone room with her due to…extra company."

…Makes sense.

"So you wouldn't mind a third person?"

Winter smiled. "I don't mind."

"I don't either," Amber added.

"Yay!"

Well, Violet was certainly happy.

She immediately rushed in and set her little briefcase down.

I smiled. "Just be sure to behave yourself, alright? I'll be down the hall and around the corner if you need anything."

"Okay!"

I turned to Amber and Winter. "Make sure she doesn't get into any trouble."

"Hey!"

"We will," they answered with a smile.

Violet pouted. "O-Oh yeah? Well…d-don't have whatever fun you had before with the ice cream lady! Yeah."

Winter and Amber glared at me.

"…Right."

I slowly backed up. "I'll just…later."

I quickly closed the door, the sound of what was more than likely shoes hitting the door.

I sighed and moved down the hall.

Violet should really learn to keep her mouth shut on certain matters. Last thing I need is angry women on my case.

And furthermore-.

 **THWACK!**

"Ack!"

I rubbed my head and looked down behind me to find a shoe. I looked up to find Amber smirking at me.

"Did you really think you could get away?"

"I didn't think there was something I was getting away with."

She rolled her eyes. "Sure."

I scoffed, then picked up the shoe. "Well, jokes on you. Now you only have one shoe!"

…

…

"Give it back," she growled.

I smirked. "Make me."

Her eyes glowed orange, indicating she was about to use her Maiden powers.

"Alright, alright! Jeez."

I tossed the shoe back to her, which she caught with a smirk.

"Thank you," she beamed.

Man, I just cannot get one over these people.

"And by the way-."

She glared. "Don't try anything funny with Neo. Okay?"

Winter poked her head out with the same glare. "Indeed."

Both women sounded scary right now.

"R-Right."

Amber beamed again while Winter gave an approving nod.

"Great! See you tomorrow!" Amber said.

"Indeed," Winter added. "Good night, Colt."

Both went back into their shared room.

…

…

"Why are women so scary?" I asked aloud.

"Come on, champ. We're not that bad."

I groaned as Coco wrapped her arms around my neck from behind, a familiar pair of orbs pressing against me.

"Hey, Coco."

She chuckled. "What? Not happy to see me?"

"No, just…I didn't expect to see you here."

"Well, I obviously need to interrogate you."

…What?

She spoke in my ear. "Just what kind of 'fun' did you have with the ice cream girl? The one clinging to you on the stage earlier?"

…

…

You know what? Fuck it. I have lost all ability to care about that certain topic at this point. I don't even care if it's a bad idea to let _Coco_ of all people know.

"She gave me a lap dance."

A small "eep" was heard from behind us.

"…Velvet's here too, isn't she?"

"Of course!"

I sighed as Coco finally got off of me so I can turn and see Velvet with a red face.

"Hey, Velvet."

"H-Hi."

Coco put a hand on her hip. "So, it was just a lap dance and that's it?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

…Coco smirked.

"Alright, a bold step, but still not _too_ big. Guy's like a fun time every now and then."

"And you care _because_?"

"I can still snag a stud like you for myself."

She pat Velvet on the shoulder. "Don't worry, Bun-Bun. You're still in the running, too."

"Stop involving me!"

"Nope."

I chuckled a bit as Velvet harmlessly beat Coco's shoulder.

I turned to Coco. "You really do need to stop. Just find someone your own age."

"And give up like that? You obviously don't know me."

"…At least stop dragging Velvet along."

Velvet gave me a grateful look.

"…Nah. Too much fun."

Velvet cried anime tears.

"In any case, later handsome."

She tried to reach around me, but I grabbed her wrist.

"None of that, thanks," I said.

She smirked. "And you just keep resisting."

She walked away and waved. "See you next time."

Velvet slumped and sighed….

I rubbed her head like last time, causing her to freeze.

"Don't worry. She'll give up eventually…or at the very least, stop dragging you into it."

She turned red and muttered. "I-I doubt that."

I shrugged. "You're friends with her, so you have to put up with her."

She giggled. "Yeah."

I pulled my hand away. "By the way, Violet's in Amber's room. Can't really go into much detail right now, but she's staying there for a while."

Velvet raised an eyebrow. "And you trust Amber to watch her?"

"Most definitely."

I smiled. "Besides, Winter's sharing the room as well, so Violet's in double the good hands."

Velvet nodded. "Okay. I'll see you later then."

"Laters."

Velvet turned and followed where Coco went to.

With a sigh, I continued my stroll back to my room.

I reached my room and opened it…only to find an odd yet wonderous sight.

"Neo…why are you naked?"

 **I SLEEP IN THE NUDE. HOPE YOU DON'T MIND.**

She winked at me for good measure.

My eyes took in her naked body. Her pale skin, her petite form, her delicious breasts, her shapely hips, her cleanly shaved womanhood, her creamy legs. Everything….

Seriously, would she go along with me fucking her dry-?

 **SLAM!**

 **BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM!**

I slammed to door shut and proceeded to bang my head on it.

Goddamn it, Colt!

…

…

I'm starting to question my chances of surviving my time at Beacon.

Oh well…at least nothing else is happening that could potentially concern me in the future, right?

Right?

* * *

 _(Salem POV)_

" _I've done as you ask. Mercury and Emerald are seeing to our operations in Vale, and I am on route to your castle."_

"Good. Once you have arrived, we can begin your special training."

" _Will it work, mistress?"_

"Worry not, Cinder. Once we are done, you will be able to continue leading Vale operations without any distractions from any…impulses."

" _T-thank you, my mistress."_

"I will see you soon."

I severed the connection.

It wouldn't do for Cinder's…obsession with this Colt Remington to impair the plan.

Though perhaps I can…allow her to let loose on him once we've succeeded. It would certainly be a fitting punishment for the man getting in our way. Some may not see it as a punishment, but when it comes to that man…it is.

I pursed my lips.

Still…it wouldn't hurt to have some contingencies in place.

Which is why I had sent a form of…communication, towards a specific individual in Vale ahead of time.

Should be arriving this instant, actually.

* * *

 _(Reptile POV)_

"Get those crates loaded, now!"

The grunts flinched at my tone and moved with haste.

It was good being the new lieutenant. Almost makes working with that insufferable Torchwick bearable….

Almost.

Still plan to kill the man for those comments once he's no longer necessary.

 **TAP-TAP.**

Someone just tapped my shoulder.

I quickly turned to find…a red tentacle with a bony barb.

…

…

I can honestly say that this is the strangest thing I'll ever see in my lifetime.

The tentacle beckoned to me, urging me to follow it as it receded towards a hidden part of the warehouse.

Common sense tells me I should _not_ follow this tentacle, and instead call for reinforcements and obliterate whatever is at the end of said tentacle….

Unfortunately, my curiosity won out.

Making sure no one followed me, I made my way towards the hidden area. I found that the tentacle once again beckoned me towards a room, where it receded.

Preparing myself, I entered the room….

And found something that caught me by surprise.

"A Grimm?!"

That was the only thing it could be. A jellyfish-like creature with pitch-black skin, a single flowing red eye, bone-structure over certain areas of its body, and many more tentacles than I initially thought.

I got in a combat stance.

How did a Grimm get in the city?! There may be much negativity in the city, but Grimm have never been able to breach the Kingdom's walls!

No matter. I needed to kill it before-.

" _ **Hello, there."**_

…

…

Did it just _talk_ to me?

" _ **I can feel your confusion, which is justified in this situation."**_

By the gods, it's still talking.

" _ **Please, come closer."**_

"…I don't think I want to."

A dark chuckle echoed from the creature.

" _ **Come now. My Seer Grimm won't bite. Unless you give it reason to. It is simply here so that I may communicate with you."**_

" _Your_ Grimm? W-Who could possibly _own_ a Grimm?"

" _ **Come closer and see for yourself."**_

Common sense told me to kill this creature and forget I ever had this conversation.

…

…

Unfortunately, curiosity once again won out.

I warily stepped closer to the "Seer Grimm".

Once I had, it's red glowing eye glowed and formed an image of….

By the gods.

" _ **Greetings, Reptile. My name is Salem. The Queen of the Grimm."**_

From the way she looks, I can hardly argue against that. A woman in black clothing, black veins on her deathly white face and skin, red glowing eyes, and her white hair bundled up regally.

In spite of the logical side of me, I could not _dis_ believe her claim. Though, that still begged the question….

"Why are you here?"

" _ **Why, to speak with you, of course."**_

Me?

" _ **You see, my subordinate, Cinder Fall, has informed me of a grievance you have against a man I happen to want dead."**_

Cinder Fall works for the Queen of the Grimm?! And she- wait….

"Are you talking about Colt Remington?"

" _ **Indeed. He has been a…thorn, in my plans. A thorn I need removed."**_

She smirked. _**"Given your grudge against the man, I believe we can…help each other. I shall have to let you know of certain matters, however. So that you won't be surprised by certain…revelations."**_

Common sense once again called, saying I shouldn't trust this woman.

…

…

This time, however, vengeance won out.

I turned behind me and closed the door to the room, ensuring no one would walk in.

I turned back with narrowed eyes.

"I'm listening."

* * *

 **A/N: Well then, that's certainly a lot to happen this chapter. Hope you all processed all that.**

 **So, I managed to best Neo in this round, and the two of us and Winter and Amber defeated the Indominus. Pretty smart of me to have Winter be the one to finish it off. It'll certainly come in handy later down the line.**

 **And Neo's now a part of Beacon Security. Which means all five girls after me (Colt) are in the same place as their love interest….**

 **Why do I do this to myself?**

 **Violet: Because it's funny?**

… **Oh yeah.**

 **Anyway, you know when I talked about that plot point I was having trouble with? Yeah, it was the whole "me sharing a room with Neo".**

 **Now, I could've just let her have her own room, but be honest: would you trust Neo on her own?**

…

…

 **I didn't think so.**

 **I also had the crazy idea to have Amber and Winter share the room as well, leaving Colt stuck with three women after his heart….**

 **I chose not to go through with this because you harem lovers would've had a field day with this and spammed me about "go for the harem! Sleep with them all!"**

 **Violet: But won't they now give you grief about not going through with it?**

… **Eh, I can take it. Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me.**

…

…

 **Just note that I am a child at heart and am very sensitive.**

 **Right, also Salem has contacted Reptile as a contingency in case Cinder's obsession gets out of control.**

 **How great is her obsession with Colt Remington?**

 **Well…let's look at this Cinder omake and find out, shall we?**

* * *

 **Omake: Burning Desire**

Cinder glares at a photograph of Colt Remington that she got from…somewhere.

This man…this man _dares_ to try and fornicate with her!

She crushes the photo in her hand and stuffs it in her dress.

For some reason, background music started playing.

Cinder stands and moves to look out the window into the sky….

And begins to sing.

 _ **Cinder: Beata my mistress,**_

 _ **You know that I'm a devious one**_

 _ **Of my vices, I am justly proud**_

Mercury and Emerald were in robes in the background for some reason.

 _Merc and Em: Et tibit Cinder (And to you, Cinder)_

Cinder moves to a fireplace that's there…for some reason.

 _ **Cinder: Beata my mistress**_

 _ **You know I'm so much purer than**_

 _ **The common, vulgar, weak, licentious crowd**_

 _Merc and Em: Quia peccavi nimis (That I have sinned)_

 _ **Cinder: Then tell me, my mistress**_

 _ **Why I see him standing there**_

 _ **Why his smoldering eyes still scorch my soul**_

 _Merc and Em: Cogitatione (In thought)_

Cinder takes out the crumpled up picture of Colt.

 _ **Cinder: I see him, I feel him**_

 _ **His hand running through my raven hair**_

 _ **Is blazing in me out of all control**_

 _Merc and Em: Verbo et pera (In word and deed)_

Cinder comes to a realization.

 _ **Cinder: Like fire**_

 _ **Hellfire**_

 _ **This fire in my skin**_

She rubs the picture of Colt on her…womanhood.

 _ **This burning**_

 _ **Desire**_

 _ **Is turning me to sin**_

Several Grimm pop up from both sides to take up the chorus.

 _ **Cinder: It's not my fault**_

 _Grimm: Mea culpa (Through my fault)_

Cinder runs down the line.

 _ **Cinder: I'm not to blame**_

 _Grimm: Mea culpa (Through my fault)_

 _ **Cinder: It is the bastard Colt**_

 _ **The man who sent this flame**_

 _Grimm: Mea maxima culpa (Through my most griveous fault)_

 _ **Cinder: It's not my fault**_

 _Grimm: Mea culpa (Through my fault)_

 _ **Cinder: If in God's plan**_

 _Grimm: Mea culpa (Through my fault)_

 _ **Cinder: He made the devil so much**_

 _ **Stronger than a woman**_

 _Grimm: Mea maxima culpa (Through my most grievous fault)_

All the Grimm disappear through the fireplace.

 _ **Cinder: Protect me, my mistress!**_

 _ **Don't let this bastard cast his spell!**_

 _ **Don't let his fire sear my flesh and bone!**_

 _ **Destroy Colt Remington!**_

 _ **And let him taste the fires of hell,**_

 _ **Or else let him be mine and mine alone!**_

The music suddenly stops as Emerald enters.

"Cinder! Neo just contacted us! Apparently, she got in closer than she imagined and is essentially sharing a room with Colt!"

Cinder's eyes widened…then she grinned maliciously.

"Yes…that's good!"

"I know! She can just kill him in his sleep and-."

" _ **NO!"**_

Emerald flinched back. "B-But-."

"Instead, Neo can take me to where he sleeps so that I may watch him!"

"…What?"

"LEAVE!"

Emerald leaves with haste.

Cinder adopted a crazed thoughtful look as she stared down at the picture of Colt

"Yes, I…I will make him mine! If he refuses me, then he shall die!"

The music returns.

 _ **Cinder: Hellfire**_

 _ **Dark fire**_

 _ **Now dear Colt, it's your turn**_

 _ **Choose me or**_

 _ **Your pyre**_

 _ **Be mine or you will burn**_

She tossed the picture of Colt into the fire and watched as it burned.

 _Grimm: Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy)_

 _ **Cinder: God have mercy on him**_

The shadows of Grimm appear in the back wall as Cinder backs up and faces it.

 _Grimm: Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy)_

 _ **Cinder: God have mercy on me**_

 _Grimm: Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy)_

Cinder had a crazed, yet determined look on her face.

 _ **Cinder: But he will be mine or**_

 _ **heeeeeeeeee**_

 _ **wiiiiiiiiill-.**_

Cinder falls to her knees and shouts into the air.

 _ **Cinder: Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurn!**_

Cinder falls to the floor, her body taking on the shape of a cross.

Watching all this from behind the door, Reptile and Roman stared at her prone form.

…

…

"You humans aren't just weird. You're _insane_."

"Don't lump the rest of us in with her!"

* * *

 **A/N: …Well…I'm downright fucked, aren't I?**

 **Before anything else, I once again state that I am doing a collaboration with JC of the Corn where we cross our self-inserts over into a single story: It's My Turn to feel Out of Place.**

 **You think Colt's life is bad here? Try having a crazy drunk redneck, his Specialist fiance, and little Lion Faunus daughter drop in and bring more craziness to Colt. You'll find it amusing. If you want to see what Colt is in for in that crossover, read JC's Out of Place and you'll understand the insanity that Colt will have to deal with.**

 **If you liked this and want to be kept up to date, be sure to follow and fav. Leave a review while you're at it! I'd love to hear from you guys!**

 **See you in the next update.**

 **LATERS!**


	32. Interlude - First Day Part 1: Chapter 32

**A/N: Welcome to another installment of My Turn!**

 **Also (to my fellow Americans), Happy 4** **th** **of July! The day we declared our independence against the British of back then. As well as the day we repelled an alien invas-.**

 **Oh wait, that was just a movie.**

…

…

 **Right, so last we left off, I actually managed to beat Neo in a one-on-one fight, the two of us and Winter and Amber defeated an Indominus, and Neo's now my roommate….**

 **My (Colt's) life certainly has become interesting, huh?**

 **But now, we're doing a two-part interlude for the first day at Beacon.**

 **Also…yes. I did in fact use a Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid reference last chapter with Violet. Hope that show gets a second season.**

 **Without further ado, let's get on with the chapter!**

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY._

* * *

 _(3_ _rd_ _POV)_

And so today would be the first day of school at Beacon Academy. As well as the first day of work for the teachers, Headmaster, various other employees, and the newly established Beacon Security.

One security member was currently stirring from his slumber, his face contorted in discomfort….

Perhaps he was having a nightmare? If so, he would surely wake up in a cold sweat and-.

Colt bolted out of bed.

"I NEED TO PEE!"

He rushed into the bathroom, slamming the door shut.

Neo stared straight up into the ceiling with a deadpan, having been woken up by the shout. She turned to her side and covered her head with her pillow, trying and failing to go back to sleep.

…

…

Well, guess the day couldn't start without a reference, huh?

* * *

 _(1_ _st_ _POV; a couple of minutes later)_

I stared at myself in the mirror within the bathroom of my room, my uniform pants on, yet no shirt because of the task at hand….

Nope. Not shaving.

A trim wouldn't hurt though.

With trimmers in hand, I went through the difficult process of trimming my facial hair.

There could be no mistake. No patches. No uneven hairlines. No nothing.

Just precision.

…

Alright, that's one side done. Now the other.

Careful.

…

Just trim it so that it's even.

…

Almost there.

…

Aaaaaand.

…

There!

I set the comb and trimmers down and turned on the sink. I filled my cupped hands with water and washed it over my facial hair. I made sure to get all loose hair off my face. Or at the very least, the loose hair that would be most noticeable. It's always a drag washing that stuff off.

I grabbed the towel hanging next to me and dried my face. I lowered the towel and examined my handiwork.

…

…

Perfectly trimmed and nothing out of place.

Perfect.

Tossing the towel aside, I put on the rest of my attire. I set my hat straight and firmly set my shades over my eyes.

Satisfied with my state of dress, I stepped out to find…Neo still in bed.

…Seriously?

"Come on, Neo," I said, clapping my hands. "Get up."

She gave me the middle finger in response.

Rude.

I stepped towards her bed. "We need to head in, Neo. And I obviously can't go without you, so up and at 'em!"

She didn't move.

I sighed.

Guess it was the hard way, then.

I grabbed her blanket and tried to yank it off her, only to be met with a resisting force keeping the blanket in place.

Looks like she intends to put up a fight.

I yanked harder this time, only for the blanket to remain.

This time, I pulled at it with all my might. I grit my teeth as the blanket slowly gave way.

After a minute or so, I finally managed to get the blanket off her….

Actually, she kinda just let go.

I fell back as a result, the blanket now sprawled on the floor.

…

…

I had somehow completely forgotten that Neo slept in the nude.

My eyes trailed her naked form as she frowned at me.

 **IF I HAD KNOWN WE'D BE GETTING UP SO EARLY, I'D HAVE LEFT INSTEAD OF STAYED.**

"…R-Really?"

She smirked.

 **PROBABLY NOT.**

She stood up and moved to her dresser. I licked my lips as my eyes fell to her naked rear. It didn't help that she chose to bend over to start at the bottom drawer.

…I wonder if she tastes like the actual ice cream?

 **SLAP!**

Goddamn it!

Not having noticed me slapping myself, Neo turned to me with a raised eyebrow.

 **SO, YOU GONNA GIVE ME SOME PRIVACY?**

That actually got me confused. "Didn't you just expose yourself to me twice now?"

She deadpanned.

 **DOESN'T MEAN YOU SHOULD BE WATCHING ME** _ **ALL**_ **THE TIME.**

…She makes a fair point.

She smirked.

 **UNLESS YOU WANT A SHOW?**

"N-No, no! I'm good!"

I scrambled to my feet and got whatever else I needed.

"Yeah, I'll just…be outside, kaythanksbye!"

I scrambled out the door, shutting it quickly behind me, the last thing I saw being Neo silently giggling.

…

…

That woman is going to be the death of me.

With a sigh, I went around the corner and moved towards Winter and Amber's room.

Why? Well, I imagine a certain little bunny is awake by now. This is usually around the time we'd get up to tend to the farm. After breakfast, of course.

I stood before the door and gave a gentle knock.

"Just a minute!"

I crossed my arms and waited….

Wait a minute.

The door swung open backwards.

"Violet, no-!"

"Hello?"

Violet, in her little officer uniform, gave a confused look as she saw no one there. She looked to her left to find no one, then to her right….

"Daddy, why are you back against the wall?"

I stayed frozen, a nervous sweat pouring down my neck.

"O-Oh, you know. Just…chilling."

Violet tilted her head. "Chilling?"

"Y-Yeah."

"…You seem nervous."

"Well, I'm just standing here waiting and- were Amber and Winter changing, Violet?"

Two "meeps" were heard.

"Yes, why?"

"…Violet, when a person knocks on a door, and those inside are changing, you don't swing the door wide open for the knocker to see. People like privacy when they change, young lady. That goes double for you."

Violet blinked. "…Hehe, whoops. Sorry Amber and Winter."

"I-It's alright," Amber stuttered.

"Try to be more mindful next time, Violet," Winter said with a hint of a nervous tone.

Violet nodded, then stepped out and closed the door behind her.

I sighed. "You realize I could've gotten my ass handed to me if I didn't react in time?"

I've read enough fanfiction and seen enough anime to know that accidently seeing a woman naked leads to terrible repercussions for the "lucky" man who managed to witness such a "heavenly sight".

I did _not_ want to get my ass handed to me by a Maiden and Specialist, thank you very much.

Violet looked down. "Sorry…also, swear."

I smiled and pat her head, handing her a Lien.

"It's alright. Just be more mindful of others."

The door opened again, and I quickly slammed myself back against the wall in a panic.

"We're decent, Colt."

Oh thank god. As much as I would've _loved_ to see either Amber or Winter naked (S-Shut up! Don't judge me!), I don't think I could handle seeing more naked women right now. I barely got past seeing Neo naked _twice_ now.

I turned to my left to find Winter and Amber, the latter with an embarrassed blush and the former looking professional like always, though I swear there was a small hint of pink on her cheeks.

Eh, probably nothing.

I cleared my throat. "Right, well…let's go then."

"Where's the Ice Cream Lady?" Violet asked.

"Again, her name's Neo."

"Right. Ice Cream Lady."

"…Are you just gonna nickname everyone?"

"Yup!"

"Even Amber and Winter?"

" _Especially_ Amber and Winter."

Said women raised an eyebrow.

"They are now Magic Lady and Snow Lady."

…I'm not even gonna ask. Those nicknames are self-explanatory.

Winter let out a small smile. "Rather fitting, but…perhaps you should have a different one for Amber? While a nickname, it will cause people to question why she has that particular one."

"…Nah. Magic Lady."

I snickered.

Winter gave me an unamused glare.

I shrugged. "Eh, let her. If anyone asks, Amber can just do the finger trick."

"The what?" Winter and Amber asked.

"…Okay, I can understand Winter, but _you_ Amber?"

She shrugged.

I sighed. "Oh fine."

I saw that old trick a bunch on TV back home. Tried it a couple of times, but I never got it. Back at the v-village, I found someone who knew it and showed me it so that I could do it myself.

I had my forefinger hidden, my hands in position, and my thumb ready.

"Watch."

Making sure their eyes were on my hand, I "removed" a part of my forefinger.

Violet gasped. "Daddy, no! Your finger!"

I chuckled. "Relax."

I revealed my hand to be fully intact.

"See? Just a trick."

Violet sighed in relief. "Oh, thank goodness."

She glared. "How dare you make me think you ripped your finger off?!"

"It's just a trick, sweetie. Harmless fun."

She kicked me in the shin.

"Ok, no more fun for you, then."

"Good!"

…

…

"Wait a minute-."

"Nope," I said quickly. "Too late. No more fun for you."

"W-Wait, that's not-!"

I turned to Amber, ignoring my daughter's desperate pleas….

I'm such a wonderful father.

"I'll show you the trick later."

She smiled at that, while Winter's eye twitched.

"Can I learn it too, Daddy?" Violet asked.

"I thought you didn't want fun anymore?"

"You _know_ that's not what I meant!"

I chuckled. "Yeah, I know. I was only kidding anyway. Sure, I'll show you.

Violet sighed in relief.

"Perhaps I should learn this trick myself?"

That certainly made me raise an eyebrow to the Specialist who asked.

"Why?"

Winter kept a straight face. "…Reasons."

I deadpanned. "Reasons?"

"Indeed."

"…Are you gonna expla-?"

"No."

Figures.

Amber doesn't seem to like the idea, if her light glare is anything to go by.

Buuuuuuuuuut….

"Eh, I suppose."

Violet beamed.

Winter smirked at Amber, who just glared back.

Wonder what's up with her?

"Seriously," Violet said. "Where's Ice Cream Lady?"

I shrugged. "She got up late and is still changing back at the room."

Amber and Winter deadpanned at me.

"…What?"

"You left her alone?" They both asked, deadpans still evident.

Oh for the love of-.

"You know," I said somewhat pointedly. "A little trust can go a long way."

Winter sighed. "Colt, Neopolitan _just_ accepted staying here. You can't expect trust to be given after such a short period of time. It must be earned."

"Yeah? Well she's already being watched enough as it is. I think she's entitled to her own privacy."

 **AWW~, HOW SWEET! YOU'RE DEFENDING ME!**

I blinked as we all turned our heads to Neo, who was right beside us. Holding out her whiteboard for us to see.

…Okay, I know she can teleport, but how did we not notice her arrive?

She smirked at Winter and Amber.

 **YOU TWO CAN LEARN FROM HIM.**

They just glared at Neo, who responded by sticking out her tongue at them.

I spoke before things could escalate.

"Shouldn't we head in, now?"

That brought their attention back.

"Right," Winter nodded. "Follow me. The security lounge is this way."

Winter made her way forward, with Amber following suit. Neo followed after, sending me a wink.

…If someone would've told me that I'd be working with those three, I'd have throat-jabbed that person….

Unless it was a woman. In which case, I'd have probably said, "Bitch, you crazy!"

Would've gotten me a slap to the face, but the humor would be worth it.

"Daddy, can I ride on your shoulders?"

I smiled. "Sure."

I picked Violet up and placed her on my shoulders.

She pointed ahead. "Onward, my noble steed!"

Chuckling, I followed after the three women ahead of me.

* * *

 _(Security Lounge)_

"Now," Winter began, standing behind a podium. "As part of the security detail here at Beacon, we are to ensure that there are no problematic issues for the students or staff."

We were all sitting in a…rather fucked up room. There were six tables set up so that it was two per row, and….

Okay, to be honest? Not including Winter, there were six of us: Me, Amber, Neo, Qrow, Vert, and Violet. We all had kinda just…taken our own table.

Not that I minded. Technically means I got my own desk. Except it's a table….

Shut up.

"We will start off by searching the entire campus before the students wake."

…I'm listening and all, but I can't just ignore the very obvious thing I need to question.

I raised my hand. "Can I speak freely?"

"You may."

"Why is this place a shithole?"

"SWEAR!"

Putting a Lien in the swear jar, I waited for Winter to answer.

"Due to the detail being put together on short notice, this room was the only one available. The headmaster had labeled it off limits."

I stared around at the peeling walls, cobwebs, cracked windows, and the very visible dust and soot everywhere. Not on the tables, though. Someone actually bothered to dust those up for us, as well as the podium.

"Gee, I wonder why?"

That was sarcasm.

Qrow shrugged. "Eh, I kinda like it. My kind of style, really."

Winter rolled her eyes. "Of course it would be."

Qrow simply ignored the jab and drank from his flask.

"No drinking in the security lounge!" Winter scolded.

Qrow ignored her.

"Isn't it a little early to be drinking?" I asked.

"Kid, trust me. There's never a bad time to drink."

"I can attest to that," Vert added.

 **ME TOO!**

Somehow, that doesn't surprise me.

"Same here."

 _That_ does.

I turned back and gave Amber an incredulous stare.

"Seriously?"

She hesitated. "Yeah. There was…I was…i-it's personal. I'd rather not talk about it."

…Huh. I feel like I should ask, but now doesn't seem like a good time. Plus, it sounded like a sensitive topic.

Winter must've thought so too, since she cleared her throat, bringing our attention back to her.

"We're getting off topic. Now, I've divided the areas of Beacon for each of us to search."

She flipped through some index cards. "Vert, you will search the ballroom."

Vert grunted.

"Qrow, you will search the auditorium."

Qrow drank from his flask.

"Colt, you will check the cafeteria."

I nodded. Seemed easy enough.

"Amber, you will check the courtyard."

Amber nodded.

"Neopolitan-."

 **JUST NEO IS FINE.**

Winter frowned. "Very well, Neo. Since you are still to be watched, no offense-."

 **NONE TAKEN.**

"You will be accompanying…Qrow."

Said drunk raised an eyebrow. "Shouldn't the kid be stuck with her? He's in charge of her, after all."

 **I'M OKAY WITH THAT!**

"No!" Winter and Amber said too quickly, leaving me confused.

 **BITCHES.**

Winter grit her teeth while Amber glared.

I gave Neo a warning look, but she just rolled her eyes.

 **WHATEVER.**

Winter cleared her throat. "While Neo is under Colt's… _care_ , he cannot watch her all the time. Therefore, it will be up to us to help when he is not around."

I feel like Winter had a problem with Neo "being in my care".

Qrow sighed. "Fine. Stick the short one with me- ACK!"

A heel hit the back of his head. We turned to find Neo silently whistling innocently…not surprisingly lacking a shoe.

Qrow growled and picked up the heel.

"Jokes on you. Now you're missing a shoe."

…This seems familiar.

Neo glared.

 **GIVE IT BACK!**

"Nah. You'll have to earn it back, short stack."

Neo flipped him off.

Qrow kindly returned the favor.

Those two will certainly get along. I can tell.

Winter continued. "And I will be searching the dormitories."

"What about me?"

Oh right. Violet….

Huh, she's a hall monitor, so that would mean-.

"If your father permits it," Winter said. "You can familiarize yourself with the halls of the main building, where the classrooms are at."

Violet turned to me with a pleading look….

Damn those eyes.

"So long as you keep your scroll on, then fine."

We're literally the only people awake right now…well, maybe Ozpin too. Not sure how that man operates.

That being said, no one's gonna hurt Violet if she's on her own. Not even Neo, since she'll be stuck with Qrow. Sure she can teleport, but I doubt that she'll try anything, despite common sense saying I should consider it a possibility.

It just wouldn't make sense for Neo to try anything after only one day.

"Yay!" Violet cheered.

I smiled. She's gonna be a great hall monitor.

Much better than Spongebob, let me tell ya.

Wonder if Violet can do a deep voice?

" _I am…THE HALL MONITOR!"_

Heh…that would be hilarious.

"Very well, then," Winter said, holding a little gavel. "With the assignments given, let us get started."

She banged it on the podium.

A picture frame fell from the wall, breaking with a crack.

Winter's eye twitched.

A few of use snickered, Neo holding up her whiteboard with the words "HA HA!" on it (which reminded me of Nelson's laugh from The Simpsons).

Winter sighed. "I'll be sure to speak to the headmaster about getting this room repaired."

Yeah, that's probably a good idea.

"Now then, take care of your assignments."

We all stood up.

Time to get this first day rolling.

* * *

 _(Violet POV; Main Building)_

I stared up at the large double doors of a classroom.

…

…

These doors are too big. Why are they so big? They can't have students this tall, can they?

I mean, there's that giant guy who hurt Daddy a few years ago by falling on him, but these doors are taller than him!

It's weird.

I pushed at the doors.

 **CLANK!**

Yup. Locked.

Oh well.

Moving on, I kept walking around.

These halls looked the same, really. I mean, the only differences I can see are when I look out the windows to see a different area outside.

Sure, there's the little labels that show what class number the room is, but still.

Oh look! Another classroom!

 **CLANK! CLANK!**

Phooey. Locked again.

I continued walking.

…

…

I miss my home. And everyone in it.

Beef.

Flan.

Doc

Elder Orion and his son, Brazen.

…Sniff, sniff.

O-Oh, look. A-Another door.

 **CLA-, creeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaak.**

…The door's open.

…

…

I pulled out Mr. Taser and Mr. Stick.

"H-Hello?"

No one should be up right now. Not even the teachers for at least half an hour. It should just be me and the others.

Beacon has a janitor, but…I don't see any cleaning supplies or a cart anywhere.

I stepped into the classroom, searching the perimeter.

"Anyone here?"

I tiptoed down the steps, searching down each line of desks.

No one so far.

I made it down to the big desk near the chalkboard.

Maybe whoever's here is hiding behind the desk?

I moved around it and checked underneath it….

Nope. Nobody here.

Though there _are_ a lot of empty packets of coffee mix.

I frowned.

Maybe someone just forgot to lock the door?

"YOUNG LADY!"

"AAAAHHHH!"

I quickly turned around and shot Mr. Taser, only for the yelling person to just sidestep the stingers, which flailed on the ground uselessly.

We both stared at each other.

…

…

The yelling man took a sip of his mug.

"Now what is a child such as yourself doing in my classroom?"

Now that I got a better look at the yelling man, he looked like a smart person. His clothes (specifically his shirt) seemed ruffled and not all tucked in the pants. His hair was green and he had glasses.

Maybe he's a teacher?

"W-Well," I began. "I-I'm the hall monitor."

The yelling man stared at me. "…My word. And here I thought Ozpin was kidding. Now I owe Peter forty Lien."

I frowned. "Is me being the hall monitor a problem?"

"Of course not, young lady! I suppose Ozpin knows what he's doing if he's allowed it."

He sipped his mug again. "Now I ask again. What are you doing in my classroom?"

I fidgeted a bit. "W-Well, I was getting to know the hallways, and I was checking if the classrooms were locked. I found yours, and…."

"Ah. Say no more, then."

I scrunched up my face. "What're you even doing here?"

"Why, I'm simply getting a head start on the day like I always do! It never hurts to pre-plan the lessons for the day, especially today!"

"You're a teacher?"

"Indeed, young lady!" the yelling man said. "I am Bartholomew Oobleck! History professor here at Beacon Academy!"

"History?"

"Quite right, young lady! Why, history is the backbone of our very society! And the liver! Probably the kidneys, if I were to wager."

…

…

"You're weird," I stated.

"I get that a lot. Almost as much as about how I drink too much coffee, now that I think about it."

That would explain the empty coffee packets under the desk.

"…You know what?" I said. "You are now Professor Coffee Man!"

" _Doctor_."

I blinked. "Huh?"

"It's doctor," he repeated. "Not an actual doctor, mind you. Still, I didn't earn that Ph. D for fun, after all!"

"What's a Ph. D?"

"Essentially, a degree showcasing a higher education."

I stared at him.

"…To put it in terms you can understand, I am technically smarter than most history professors."

I huffed. "Fine… _Doctor_ Coffee Man, then."

Doctor Coffee Man chuckled. "Rather amusing nickname. I like it!"

I giggled.

"Well," I said. "Guess I should get going."

"Yes, quite right."

I turned and moved up the steps.

As I stepped out the door, Doctor Coffee Man spoke up.

"Oh, before you go, allow me to impart a little lesson unto you."

I turned with a raised eyebrow.

He cleared his throat.

"History is good. Ignorance is bad. Therefore, read a book."

"…Huh?" I asked, several question marks floating over my head.

He sped up to the door faster than I could see.

"Right, then. Wonderful to make your acquaintance, young lady! Off you go!"

He slammed the door shut.

…

…

Doctor Coffee Man is weird.

With a shrug, I moved back down the hallway….

I should ask Daddy to get me a book I can read.

Speaking of Daddy, I wonder how he's doing right now?

* * *

 _(My POV; Cafeteria)_

Ah~, the cafeteria. The place where food is.

And it's also the place RWBY and JNPR will completely wreck once the second semester hits.

…Huh, now that I think about it, wouldn't it be our (security's) job to stop the food fight? Assuming we found out about it before it could escalate any further.

Then again, _I_ know it's going to happen, so would I have to stop it?

…Nah. I'm not about to get between two teams of super-powered hormonal teenagers.

I shook my head. Off topic.

Now then…time to look around a bit.

Guess I'll start by checking the top and underneath of the tables, I guess.

Alright, let's start with this table, shall we?

Kneeling down.

Checking the underside of- oh hey, a note! First try, too!

I took it out and unfolded it, reading the contents.

 _Whosoever reads this note will be cursed with a harem. At least three or more women will be or are currently pining for you._

 _Best of luck to you, poor unfortunate soul._

 _Or lucky bastard, depending on your viewpoint._

…

…

I'm going to pretend I didn't read that.

I crumpled up the note and tossed it basketball-style towards a nearby trashcan.

Score! Two points.

Alright, next table.

…Nothing.

Next.

…Nothing.

Next.

Oh look, another note.

I took it out and unfolded it to read the contents.

 _Make money. Get bitches._

 _Plan 254_

 _Step 1: Bomb schools._

 _Step 2: ?_

 _Step 3: Profit!_

…

…

What the fuck is wrong with these kids?

I crumpled up the note and did another toss at the trashcan.

Score! Three points this time.

I went back to searching the tables, not finding anything else in the rest of the row.

When I started the second one, though-.

"OH FUCK!"

You wanna know what I found that made me react like that? Brace yourselves.

…

…

I found a _used condom_. _Sticking_ to the underside of the table.

I hastily backed away.

Goddamn it, who in the hell has sex in the FUCKING CAFETERIA?!

My mind suddenly went back to the ballroom the night before Initiation, where I had caught those few kids trying to get it on….

I swear to god, none of that shit better happen this year.

I reluctantly went back to inspecting the used condom stuck on the underside of the table.

…I-I'll call the janitor in a bit.

Stepping away from the offending table, I checked the other tables for anything else out of the ordinary.

In the row I was currently in, I had found two more notes.

 _I sexually identify as an Attack Bullhead. Ever since I was a boy I dreamed of soaring over the Grimmlands, dropping hot sticky loads on disgusting Grimm. People say to me that a person being a Bullhead is impossible and I'm fucking retarded but I don't care. I'm beautiful. I'm having a plastic surgeon install a propulsion system, 30 mm cannons and AMG-114 Dust Hellfire missiles on my body. From now on I want you guys to call me "Apache" and respect my right to kill from above and kill needlessly. If you can't accept me, you're a Bulheliphobe and need to check your vehicle privilege. Thank you for being so understanding._

…

…

I can't…I don't…what?

Fuck it. Ignoring this confusing note.

As for the other note-.

 _When a man and woman love each other very much-._

Okay, no need to finish that one.

I crumpled up both notes and threw them in the trash can.

The hell is wrong with the students that notes like these are left behind?

Ah well, just need one more row then.

Nope.

…

Nothing.

…

Zilch.

…

Nada.

Hah…VeggieTales.

Well, just need this last table and….

Nothing.

Look at that. A row clean of any items.

Guess I'm done here.

I stood back up-.

"Hello there."

"OH FUCK!"

-Only to fall on my behind after finding a bald man sitting on the table cross-legged.

"You should watch your language, young man," the bald man said. "If your daughter hears you, she'll bring out the swear jar."

I gave him a dumbfounded look, while he simply chuckled.

…

…

"Buddha?"

* * *

 _(Winter POV; Dormitories)_

Having just finished checking the dormitories, I now had one task left.

I stared straight at the dorm room in front of me.

Team RWBY's dorm room.

I pulled out my scroll and placed it on the door lock.

Security had been given a sort of master key for all Beacon area. Of course, I would be the one to be in possession of the master key, as I was head of security.

A beep confirmed the door was now unlocked.

Quietly, I opened the door and peered inside to find the members of Team RWBY still asleep, obviously.

My attention was more focused on Weiss. She looked so peaceful right now. You would think she didn't have a large weight on her shoulders. Or a controlling father hounding her about "being a proper Schnee".

But she did. And I can sympathize because I went through the same ordeal.

Father trying to groom me to be a Schnee that would conduct business _his_ way.

It's why I joined Atlas Academy all those years ago. To get away from Father.

It was thanks to this decision that I found solace in the military. Rising through the ranks up to my status as a Specialist. All under the guidance of General Ironwood.

Someone who…quite frankly, I saw as a bit of a father figure, really.

Not that I would ever say that out loud.

Of course…there was a downside to my decision.

Weiss.

She was made the new heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. And therefore had to go through what I went through back then….

Sometimes I wonder if all I did was just shift the burden onto Weiss when I left for Atlas Academy. Putting a strain she didn't need to suffer through just so I could be free.

What kind of older sister am I?

A small groan from Weiss brought my attention to her. She shifted in place and faced the opposite direction, still sleeping peacefully.

…

…

Well, so long as I am there for her, then perhaps the guilt will lessen a bit. And while Weiss has joined Beacon, it doesn't seem like she's running away from the title of heiress.

That's good.

Checking to be sure none of them were awake, I slowly closed the door and locked it.

Back to work, then.

* * *

 _(Vert POV; Ballroom)_

…

…

…

…

Damn brats.

I scowled at the used condom in the corner of the ballroom.

Looks like some stupid kids somehow got it on with each other. Most likely the night before Initiation. The night a certain student of mine was supposed to be watching the brats….

Damn it, Colt. You had one job.

I sighed. Better call the janitor, then.

* * *

 _(Amber POV; Courtyard)_

I took a deep breath as I let the wind blow in my face, my eyes closed and hair moving along with the wind.

This was nice. Just standing still and taking the time to appreciate what's around.

A nice, peaceful calm….

Not really something I get to enjoy a lot since becoming the Fall Maiden.

I frowned.

And it's definitely something I wouldn't have been able to enjoy had that Cinder woman succeeded in her attack.

I shivered a bit.

Colt told me that I would've been left in a coma. Scarred and kept in what was essentially an underground basement. Hooked on life support to keep my alive until they found someone to be my successor. And even when they did, it didn't even work. I still died by Cinder's hand, helpless to stop it.

…Honestly? I feel a bit upset about that.

First off, was that really the only way? Couldn't Ozpin and the others figure out some other way? One that would result in me being _alive_? I know that Cinder couldn't be allowed to have the Maiden powers, but still.

And secondly…was it my destiny to die? Does my life hold no other meaning than to be struck down for my power?

…

…

If it was, then Colt apparently didn't agree with that.

He risked his life and everything he had to help me. Someone he didn't really know. Which was true since apparently (according to him), I didn't get much "screen time", so there was hardly anything about me in that show.

I was literally introduced just so that some _exposition_ could be given.

I was meant to die….

But Colt changed that. He saved my life.

And he lost his home and friends because of it.

All for and because of me.

My fists clenched.

The only reason I'm not beating myself up more about it is because of Colt and Violet. They said there was nothing to forgive and that I should forgive myself.

And I have…in a way. At least to the point it won't haunt me anymore. The regret will remain, but I can move past it.

All those people? They didn't die in vain. Colt promised they wouldn't.

…And so do I.

I'll be there with him to bring the fight to Cinder and Salem. And if Colt suddenly decides I should just stay back because they're after me, then he's got another thing coming.

My eyes glowed a flaring orange.

I'll show our enemies what happens when you mess with a Maiden.

* * *

 _(Qrow POV; Auditorium)_

Neo and I were currently staring at the headlight that had fallen from the ceiling to the ground….

Goddamn Semblance. Really wish I could just turn it off, sometimes.

 **I THOUGHT BEACON WAS SUPPOSED TO BE THIS GRAND PLACE WITH FEW IMPERFECTIONS?**

I deadpanned. "Even Beacon needs repairs, kid."

Granted, this time it was kinda my fault, but she didn't need to know that….

Actually, wait. She probably does. Might have to tell the others, too.

"Still…this one is on me."

She raised an eyebrow.

"If we're going to be working together, then I may as well tell you that I'm basically a bad luck charm."

She tilted her head in confusion.

"My Semblance."

…

…

 **OH~, I GET IT.**

I sighed. "Yeah, it can be a drag someti-."

 **I'LL BE SURE TO GET SOME FOUR-LEAFED CLOVERS, THEN. AND MAYBE SOME HORSESHOES, TOO.**

I deadpanned.

 **MAYBE EVEN A LUCKY RABBIT'S FOOT!**

She blinked.

 **WAIT, IF I HAVE VIOLET AROUND, WOULD THAT COUNT AS HAVING A RABBIT'S FOOT?**

…I pity the kid for having to room with this pint-sized woman.

Then again, I'm also a bit jealous that he's rooming with an attractive woman. As well as earning a lot of female attention.

Not that I'll ever say that out loud.

I sighed. "No, it doesn't count. She's a Faunus, not an actual rabbit."

 **DAMN. WOULD'VE ENJOYED HAVING HER AROUND.**

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And why is that?"

She turned away, but I still noticed the slight pink on her cheeks.

 **NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS, OLD MAN.**

"I ain't that old, kid."

 **AND YET YOU CALL ME KID WHEN I'M 23.**

"Well-." I paused.

"…Wait, you're 23?"

She nodded.

"And yet you tried to pass yourself off as a first year student. Which is normally 17."

She rolled her eyes and gestured at her body.

 **DOES THIS** _ **LOOK**_ **LIKE THE BODY OF SOMEONE YOUNGER THAN 18?**

"Well, with your youthful appearance, you _could_ pass yourself off as a teenager."

 **AND THAT'S WHY I WAS SENT TO INFILTRATE.**

Tch…smart.

I gave her a onceover. "So…you really are 23?"

 **YEAH.**

"…I don't suppose you'd be willing to-?"

 **SORRY, OLD MAN. NO DICE.**

Eh, had to try.

Should've figured, really. I mean, she's clearly interested in the kid. And his daughter, apparently. If that little blush a few moments ago was anything to go by. Maybe she got attached or something. Even if it's a short time, that little bunny really grows on ya.

Makes me wish she didn't hate my guts.

I sighed.

Oh well, I only have myself to blame for that.

Maybe I can mend fences since we're in the same place.

 **ARE WE DONE HERE?**

Neo tapped her foot impatiently.

I grunted. "Yeah, we're done here."

With a huff, Neo turned and left for the exit. I noticed how her hips swayed….

Yeah, definitely envious of the kid for rooming with an attractive woman.

Then again, with her personality, I'm not _that_ envious.

Poor kid.

With a sigh, I followed after Neo.

* * *

 _(My POV; Cafeteria)_

I could only stare at the supposed deity sitting casually on the table.

…

…

"Are you going to say anything?" the Buddha asked. "I don't mind silences, but I would think you'd have something to say."

I opened my mouth, then closed it. I tried to come up with something, but my mind was blank. Which was understandable, since this was something that should not happen.

"…Are you really the Buddha?" I asked.

"Really?" he deadpanned. "You met me when you died, remember?"

"Well yeah, but that was just once! In Purgatory! Which still doesn't make sense, by the way."

"That's not really important, right now."

"I'm pretty sure two different religions somehow coexisting is important."

He deadpanned.

"It is!"

He still deadpanned.

I groaned. "Fine, but…prove it."

"Prove that I'm the Buddha?"

I nodded.

He pursed his lips. "…When you were about to spin the Wheel of Reincarnation, you hoped that you'd be reincarnated as Christina Hendrick's bra. Something everyone wishes for, really."

…Okay, that's proof and all, but-.

"I meant _do_ something. Something that the Buddha would do."

He rolled his eye. "Not everything has to be flashy and whatnot. Simple words is fine."

He smirked. "And unless you told someone about that specific moment, then that's all the proof I need."

…He's got me there.

I slowly stood up. "S-So…you're actually here."

"I'm sitting on this table before you, am I not?"

I took of my hat and clutched my hair. "W-Wow…the actual Buddha."

He raised an eyebrow. "Where was this awe when we met in Purgatory?"

"Well, that was…it was only a short period of time, and so much happened. And I was in shock an-."

The Buddha (still can't believe it) raised a hand with a smile. "Calm yourself, I was simply jesting."

Yeah, no. Everyone screws with me as it is. The last thing I need is a freaking _deity_ screwing with me as well.

I sighed. "Right, well…should you even be here, right now? Isn't Remnant out of your jurisdiction or something?"

He shrugged. "I come and go as I please."

"…That seems like it would piss off whatever god watches over Remnant."

"Gods. And yes, it does."

Remnant has more than one god, huh?

The more you know.

"And the only reason I'm here is you."

He gave me a stern look. "I seem to recall that your purpose here was for you to be a farmer."

He gestured around himself. "Instead, you're now working as a security guard while having numerous individuals after you for various reasons, be they known to you or not."

I blinked. "Wait, I have people after me that I don't know about?"

"Don't try to change the subject, young man."

"But-."

He just gave me the same stern look.

…

…

I sighed. "Okay, _maybe_ I diverged from my chosen path a bit-."

"A bit?" the Buddha deadpanned.

"What was I supposed to do?" I exclaimed. "Let Amber die?"

He just stared at me, not saying anything.

"…You're saying I should've let her die."

"I didn't say that."

"You didn't deny what I said, either."

The Buddha sighed. "Colt…worlds work in mysterious ways. Just because something happened in one way, doesn't mean that it will happen as foretold. Miss Autumn could've come out of this alive, and Beacon and its inhabitants could have come out unscathed from its unknown enemies."

I scoffed. "Forgive me if I don't believe that."

"I don't expect you to, but alternative universes are a thing for a reason. For different outcomes to result."

"Yeah? Well if I had stayed hidden, what happened to Amber would've passed. She'd have half her power stolen, and she'd be left in a coma until she was killed later."

The Buddha frowned. "There's no guarantee she would've been killed later."

"I notice you didn't deny the part about being put in a coma."

He sighed. "No…I suppose that still would've come to pass."

We stayed silent for a moment.

…

…

"So," I finally said. "You're here for me, right? What, you plan to somehow get me back on the path I was supposed to stick with or something?"

He chuckled, shaking his head. "No, that would be rather cruel and unfair."

He looked out a window.

"If a person is deserving of a second life, they are sent to me. Otherwise, they move on to paradise or hell. Depending on how they lived their lives. Once that person is set on his/her new life, however, the choices they make are their own."

He turned back to me. "You've made your choices, Colt. And now you must simply…I believe the phrase is 'play the hand you've been dealt'?"

I shrugged. "Something like that, yeah."

The Buddha chuckled. "Right, well I suppose I should let you get back to your job, then. I do believe you need to call the custodian?"

I turned back to the table that had the offending item stuck on its underside.

I cringed.

Right, that's still there.

I sighed and turned back to the Buddha. "Well, it was nice to-."

He was gone.

…

…

Goddamn it, he pulled a Batman.

Shaking my head, I pulled out my scroll and called the custodian. We all had it just in case for shit like this.

"Yeah, there's a freaking used condom stuck under a lunch table that _needs_ to be taken out before the students find it."

…

"What do you mean 'another one'?"

…

"Used condom in the ballroom?"

Oh great. Some students must've somehow got it on that night I was in charge.

I groaned.

If this is the kind of crap to be expected in my time here, then Beacon isn't as "prestigious" as it's made out to be.

"Just get here, please? Thanks."

I hung up and sighed.

And to think I still have the actual day to get through.

I just hope it goes normally.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm sure it will…maybe…probably…50/50?**

 **Anyway, yes…the Buddha returned for a bit. Just a bit, of course. He's not here to stay. He won't be pulling any Deus Ex Machina's or divine interventions in this story.**

 **Besides, I just** _ **had**_ **to put a throwback to the first chapter of this story. Especially since we're approaching the anniversary of when My Turn started. Just three weeks away.**

 **And while some of you may not be fans of how this story started, we can't forget our roots.**

 **Part 2 of this will be out in a couple days. Maybe Friday, if I'm lucky.**

 **Also, yes. Violet will be coming up with cute little nicknames for everyone but Colt and Vert. Colt will just be Daddy, while Vert will be Grandpa.**

 **Also, that poll I used to have is pretty much over. Again, it didn't decide the pairing. It was just for fun. Here's the results for all to see.**

* * *

 **Poll results**

 **Colt Steel (Colt/Winter) – 178**

 **Guardian (Colt/Amber) – 114**

 **Silencer (Colt/Neo) – 112**

 **Portal Gun (Colt/Raven) – 105**

 **More Dakka (Colt/Coco) – 46**

 **Family Issues (Colt/Velvet) – 32**

* * *

 **Damn…poor Coco and Velvet.**

 **Wow, Amber and Neo are pretty much neck-to-neck, with Raven once again surprisingly closing in.**

 **But the one in the lead (yet again, I might add) is…Winter….**

 **Seriously, did I write her and Colt's interactions that well?**

 **Oh well. Again, this didn't decide the pairing.**

 **If you liked this and want to be kept up to date, be sure to follow and fav. Leave a review while you're at it! I'd love to hear from you guys.**

 **See you in the next update.**

 **LATERS!**


	33. Interlude - First Day Part 2: Chapter 33

**A/N: Welcome to another installment of My Turn!**

 **Well, it's Friday…just not the Friday I wanted.**

 ***sigh* Goddamn it...**

 **Anyway, last we left off, Beacon Security did their preliminary checks of the academy.**

 **They were…relatively normal.**

 **I swear, kids these days need to keep it in their pants.**

 **Also, I chatted with the heavenly Buddha. Nice little throwback to the first chapter of this story, since we're about four days away from the one-year anniversary of this story.**

 **Also…my god, that Weiss character short! It was awesome! And Winter was in it, too! Man, her eyes somehow became more beautiful than ever. Weiss is beautiful as well, of course. Can't forget who that character short was about in the first place. Though some of the things that Winter apparently did in it make me wonder as to whether or not she has more than just her Semblance for power.**

 **Perhaps something…magical? A power that is linked to her first name?**

 **Who knows? (kinda hoping not; otherwise, I may have to retcon a few things because I will DEFINITELY use it if it's true)**

 **Funnily enough, this chapter may or may not have been influenced by how much I enjoyed Weiss' character short. What do I mean, you ask? Read for yourself.**

 **Now, without further ado, on with the chapter!**

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY._

* * *

 _(Ozpin POV; Headmaster's Office)_

I took a long sip of my seventh cup of coffee.

…

…

If you think that's bad, you should see how much Profes- I'm sorry, _Doctor_ Oobleck drinks.

What's more, he sometimes uses his own _weapon_ as a coffee thermos.

Makes me wonder if he unknowingly consumes some of his own ammo when he drinks from it.

Then again, it might explain his…eccentricity.

Of course, my colleagues will say that the only _true_ eccentric one is myself. Which I find rather offensive, actually. They're essentially saying I'm weird….

I'm not weird.

 **BRRRING. BRRRING.**

And now someone is calling me. And it's Oobleck, no less.

Funny, we were jus- I mean, _I_ was just discussing him. To myself.

And no one else.

Which is not weird. Therefore, I am not an eccentric man. And I dare you readers to prove me wrong.

"Yes, Bart?" I answered.

" _Ah, yes, Ozpin! Wonderful that you answered! I just had a run in with our resident hall monitor."_

"Please tell me she gave you detention."

" _Haha! Yes, that would've been quite amusing had that been the case."_

Blast. Had she done that, I could've had it caught on camera….

I have cameras everywhere, you see. Even in the classrooms.

" _No, she was just suspicious about my open classroom and chose to investigate. Honestly, Ozpin, I thought you had been joking about the child being a hall monitor."_

"Is it a problem?"

" _Not really, no. I'm sure you know what you're doing. At least, I should hope so."_

Psh. Me not knowing what I'm doing? What does he think this is? Professor Arc?

" _Of course, now I owe Peter forty Lien."_

"That's what you get for doubting me."

Oobleck merely grunted.

Never doubt the headmaster, my friend.

" _By the way, why did the child have a baton and a Taser?"_

"Her father got them for her."

Silence was what I received….

"Oobleck?"

" _A father…gave his child…a bludgeoning weapon and gun?"_

I could hear the deadpan in his voice.

"If it helps, the gun is a stun gun."

" _It doesn't."_

I chuckled. "Well, if you want an explanation for it, all you'll get from the man is, 'this is a school filled with super-powered hormonal teenagers. My daughter _needs_ these.'"

…

…

" _Well, when he puts it like that, I can hardly fault the man."_

"Indeed."

Bart chuckled. _"Well, that's all I needed to clarify. If you'll excuse me, I need to honor the bet and pay peter his forty Lien. Otherwise, he'll hound me about it until the end of time."_

I smiled. "Quite. Good day to you, Oobleck."

" _Good day to you, headmaster."_

Oobleck hung up.

I took another sip of my coffee.

…

…

Well, I suppose the school day should get started now, shouldn't it?

* * *

 _(My POV; Security Lounge)_

And here we all are, again. The security lounge….

Still shitty. Just like it was when we first got here.

"Alright," Winter said. "Report, all of you."

"Courtyard's clear," Amber said. "Nothing amiss or out of the ordinary."

"Auditorium's clear," Qrow grunted. "A stage light fell from the ceiling, though."

Winter raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

"Yeah. Kinda indirectly my fault, really."

Winter deadpanned. "Oh, I can't wait to hear this."

"My Semblance basically makes me a bad luck charm, so stuff like that may tend to happen. Just felt like you all should know."

Qrow's Semblance is bad luck?

…

…

Damn, that's…that's completely unfair. Why would a guy like Qrow have that as his Semblance? Sure, he can (presumably) turn into a crow, and crows don't exactly scream "good luck", but still.

"I see," Winter hummed in thought. "I shall keep that in mind for future reference."

She turned her gaze to Vert. "And you?"

"Found a used condom in the ballroom. Other than that, nothing amiss."

Winter and Amber cringed in disgust at that.

"What's a condom?" Violet asked.

"NOTHING!" all of us shouted.

Violet pouted, rubbing her ears. "You didn't have to yell~."

Whoops.

Vert turned to me. "In any case, weren't _you_ the one that was supposed to keep that kind of activity from happening that night?"

I shrunk under everyone's gaze.

"…I'm only human?"

They deadpanned.

"Well, I am!"

They still deadpanned.

I slumped.

Goddamn it.

Violet walked up to me and pat my knee in comfort.

"It's okay, Daddy. I'll always be here for you."

…Sniff, sniff. My little angel.

I picked her up and hugged her.

"You're the only one I can rely on, my little bunny!" I cried out overdramatically.

Violet giggled.

Everyone else either rolled their eyes or chuckled at the scene.

Winter cleared her throat. "Let's get back on track, now."

I set Violet down and she went back to her table.

"Now, then, anything to report Colt?"

I shrugged. "Not really. Just found some strange notes. And a used condom stuck under a table."

Winter and Amber once again cringed in disgust.

"Yeah, I'm starting to lose my perception of Beacon being a prestigious academy."

Qrow scoffed. "Please. So what a few people decided to get it on? It's a part of life. And I have several inappropriate stories that prove it."

Winter rolled her eyes. "Of course you do."

Violet tilted her head. "What does the meanie mean by 'get it on'?"

"NOTHING!" we all yelled again.

Violet muttered. "Again. Didn't need to yell."

Winter shook her head and went back to me. "What were the notes about?"

"…They're really not worth repeating."

"Colt-."

"Seriously."

Winter sighed. "Were they in any way some form a threat?"

I thought back to the notes….

"Not really, no."

Not even the one that said about making a profit by blowing up schools. That one's just ridiculous. I mean, the person writing it seemed like he/she was drunk, if the chicken-scratch style of writing was anything to go by.

"Very well," Winter said. "And you, Violet?"

"I met Doctor Coffee Man!"

…Everyone turned to stare at the little bunny girl.

"What?" Winter asked.

"Yeah, he teaches history. Also, he's not an actual doctor. Something about a higher education or something."

So Violet met Professor Oobleck, huh?

"What was he like?" I asked.

She scrunched up her face. "He was weird."

…Yeah. Sounds about right.

Winter looked amused. "Anything else out of the ordinary?"

"The class doors are too big."

I imagined Violet near those doors and let out a small laugh.

"Anything else?" Winter asked. "Nothing amiss?"

"No. But the hallways look the same. If those room numbers and windows for outside weren't there, someone could get lost!"

Qrow shrugged. "That's architecture for you."

"If you say so, Meanie."

"It's Qrow, kid."

"Right. Meanie."

Qrow grumbled to himself while Winter smirked.

And now Qrow's nickname is Meanie….

Qrow seriously needs to patch things up with Violet at some point. Sure, he was a bit of an asshole, but he had somewhat of a good reason for it.

"Now then," Winter continued. "It's time for what we will be doing for the day."

And here we go.

"Colt, you'll be in the security room for the day."

Huh. I get to start off easy….

I can dig it.

"Vert, you will patrol the outer area connecting the school to the Emerald Forest. While it is unlikely that a Grimm will try something, it's best to be on guard."

Vert grunted.

"Amber, you will be monitoring the courtyard again. Is that alright with you?"

She shrugged. "I don't mind."

Winter nodded. "Right. Qrow, you will be monitoring the dormitories."

Qrow grunted and took a sip of his flask.

"Violet will, of course, be patrolling the halls in the main building."

"I hope I get to taze someone!"

…

…

Winter raised her little gavel. "All those favor of blaming Colt for his daughter making that statement, say 'aye'."

"Aye," said Qrow, Vert, Amber, and Winter.

 **AYE!**

"N-Nay?" I stuttered weakly.

Violet just fiddled with her Taser.

"Motion carried," Winter declared, banging the gavel.

Another picture frame fell with a crack.

Her eye twitched.

I slumped.

I'm a good father, damn it.

Winter cleared her throat. "As for Neo-."

 **I CAN HANG WITH COLT IN THE SECURITY ROOM.**

She smirked.

 **I'M SURE HE WOULDN'T MIND THE COMPANY.**

…She's not wrong.

Winter frowned. "No, you will be with me this time."

…Well, if that's not a fun pair, I don't know what is.

Neo gave her own frown.

 **SO I GET STUCK WITH THE ICE QUEEN, HUH?**

Winter glared at Qrow, who raised his hands.

"Hey, I didn't say anything to her."

 **IT'S JUST A NATURAL NICKNAME ANYONE WOULD COME UP WITH.**

…Again, she's not wrong.

Winter scowled. "Regardless, you will be under my watch this time."

 **WHATEVER.**

Winter grit her teeth.

I really hope Neo doesn't start a fight with her. That might not end well in terms of collateral damage. Not sure if it would be as much as with Qrow vs. Winter, but….

Huh, now that I think about it, how _would_ a Neo vs. Winter fight go? Has that ever been a thing in fanfiction? Did anyone ever think to do that? Who would even win that fight?

Not really able to ponder that little mystery further, since Winter spoke again.

"Right, then. Now, it is best we get to our assigned duties."

And now to _officially_ start my role as security guard.

* * *

 _(Security Camera Room)_

"Now, this is your station for the day. You will monitor all screens at all times. If you find something suspicious, report it immediately."

I doubt anything will happen on the first day.

Also, there's _a lot_ of video screens here. I'm not even joking. I'll count them in a bit, though.

"This room is already keyed to the scrolls of those within the detail," Winter said. "Should you be forced to leave, then you can lock the room by placing your scroll against the lock. Only our scrolls can lock and unlock the security room."

"Does that include Neo?" I asked.

She deadpanned.

That's a negative.

"Just felt like I should ask."

Shaking her head, she continued. "Will you be able to handle this, Colt?"

"Relax," I said. "It's just watching a bunch of screens. How hard can it be?"

She huffed. "Well, considering how most people fall asleep doing this sort of monitoring, then quite difficult apparently."

…That's a valid point, actually.

I shrugged. "I'll be fine."

She gave me a stern glare. "You'd better. If I find that you've fallen asleep on the jo-."

"I've got this. Really."

She nodded. "Very well."

Winter stepped out of the security room. "Good luck, Colt."

She was gone.

…

…

No, Colt. She's your superior, now. It literally can't happen.

Closing the door and locking it, I took a seat in front of all the security feeds.

Well, time to count.

Let's see…there's fifteen in a row and ten in a column. Which means….

150 cameras.

…While a lot, I somehow expected more.

Still…that's a lot of screens that I need to keep track of.

I checked the time.

8:05 in the morning.

And I have to watch them all until after the lunch period is over later….

Eh. I can manage, I think.

I sat back and glanced at some of the feeds. Most were empty, while others showed random students walking by. A few showed random stuff, though.

One showed a group of first years gathering around a certain area, recording something with their scrolls.

Ever so curious, I quickly pulled out the "How to work the video feed" manual.

Alright, just push this to view at a different angle. And that to zoom.

I was greeted with the sight of what appeared to be a third-year student chained to a tree, holding a sign that said, "Trees are people, too!" Across from that student, a man with a chainsaw was rubbing his eyes in annoyance.

…

…

Emperor Palpatine was right. Hippies suck ass in every galaxy.

Well, at least they're finally bringing some bolt cutters. With nothing to chain the guy down, they dragged him away kicking and screaming.

Shaking my head, I looked at another video screen that showed Cardin Winchester trying to impress some ladies by flexing his muscles. The girls deadpanned and walked away.

Hah. That'll teach that bully/racist. No women for you!

I turned to a different video feed. This one was showing the inside of the main building.

The view? Violet.

Aw, look at her! In her little uniform. Riding a big wheel trike (which I had asked Vert to get for her). Right now she's just sitting there, looking bored. Guess some students naturally knew better than to cause trouble on the first day of school.

Oh well, I'm sure she'll crack down on some trouble making students at some point.

With a sigh, I leaned back to get comfortable.

This was gonna be a long morning.

* * *

 _(Violet POV; Random Hallway)_

…

…

I'm bored.

I thought there'd be _some_ students making some sort of trouble. Then I could chase them down! Maybe tase them, too.

But nope. Everyone's being good students.

Phooey….

Wait a minute.

My bunny ears twitched as I picked up the sounds of rapid footsteps.

Can it be?

I turned my head down the hallway I was in….

Only to find eight students run past me.

…

…

My eyes narrowed.

" _Runners_."

Officer Violet is on the case!

I quickly got on my big wheel trike and pedaled like my life depended on it.

I pulled out my scroll, pretending I was talking to someone.

"This is Officer Violet! I am in pursuit of eight runners."

I spoke in a deeper voice. "Roger that, sweetie. Just be careful. Also, I'll be buying you all the carrot cake you want when you're done."

I beamed, going back to my regular voice. "Thank you, Daddy!"

Putting my scroll away, I chased after the hooligans that dare to run in _my_ hallway.

I turned on the siren.

* * *

 _(Weiss POV)_

Great. Just great.

First, Ruby _unnecessarily_ blows a whistle right into my ear (twice, I might add), then comes up with the idea to turn our beds into bunk beds (I always wanted bunk beds, but these were completely unsafe!), and now we're running late to class.

I turned to see Team JNPR running along with us.

I feel bad for Pyrrha. She's running late as well. Probably because of her team leader too.

I scowled.

Stupid, scraggly blonde. Can't even tell I was being sarcastic when I was complementing him the other day. Now he'll just keep hitting on me. Like all those suitors my father kept trying to match me with.

Stupid Father. Trying to control my life. This life is mine, damn it!

…Hmm, that actually sounds like it could be a good song to help vent. I should keep it in mind.

What were we doing again?

Oh right, running late to class….

Stupid me. Letting my mind wander like that.

Oh well. So long as nothing happens, we should make it to class on ti-.

 **BWEEEEEEEEP! BIP, BIP. BEEEEEEEEEP!**

Is that a siren?

My team and JNPR come to a halt real quick and turned at the sound.

What we found…was both confusing and _absolutely adorable_!

…Ahem. I did _not_ gush just now….

A-Anyway, what we found was a little bunny girl in a police uniform chasing after us on a big wheel trike, a siren blaring from the front. The girl turned the wheel of her bike so that she could slide in a semi-circle and stop right in front of us.

…Right. Violet's a hall monitor.

I admit, I thought it had been a joke.

Apparently not.

Violet stepped off the trike and moved towards us, tapping her baton against her palm.

What possessed her father to even allow this child a bludgeoning weapon, let alone a _Taser_ , is beyond me.

"So," Violet began. "What's the big hurry?"

"Hi, Violet!" Ruby waved.

"Answer the question, please."

Ruby winced a bit. So did I, to be honest. It was odd for someone as young as Violet to sound so…professional.

I quickly stepped up. "Yes, well, we were running late for class and needed to run from our dormitories to here. And our rooms aren't exactly at the bottom floor, so we needed to hurry."

Violet pursed her lips, taking in what I just said.

…

…

"You were running."

I blinked. "…Y-Yes, we needed, and still do, need to get to class on ti-."

"You were _running_. In _my_ halls."

She took out a notepad and pen. "I'm afraid I'll have to write you all up."

We gawked at her.

"C-Come on, Vi," Yang tried. "It's the first day! Surely you can just-."

"Names, please."

"V-Violet," Ruby tried as well. "I think this is a bit mu-."

"Names, please."

"Look," I said. "I understand the need to enforce the rules, but right now-."

"Names. Please."

…She wasn't budging on this.

Ruby sighed. "Ruby Rose."

…Darn it.

"Weiss Schnee."

"Blake Belladonna."

"Yang Xiao Long."

"J-Jaune Arc."

"Pyrrha Nikos."

"Lie Ren."

"NORA!"

All of us, including Violet, rubbed our ears.

"You didn't have to yell," Violet said. "How rude."

Nora rubbed her head. "Eheh. Sorry."

"Good. Last name, please."

"V-Valkyrie."

Nodding, Violet wrote our names down on her notepad in eight different sheets, then pulled out all eight. She handed one to each of us.

We gawked at what was written. "D-Detention?!"

"Yup! One day. With Doctor Coffee Man!"

We blinked, with Jaune asking, "W-Who?"

"You'll know him as Profe, I mean, _Doctor_ Oobleck. A professor of history. But I just call him Doctor Coffee Man."

She gave us a stern look. "Don't run in the halls again."

The bell rang.

"And now you're all late for class. For shame."

The nerve of-!

"That's because of you!" I exclaimed, pointing at her.

She frowned. "I'm only doing my job as hall monitor. If you have a problem with that, feel free to file a complaint to Beacon Security or the Headmaster."

I grit my teeth. "Now see here! I'm one to follow the rules, but I don't seem to recall _detention_ being the punishment for first time offenders!"

"Yay, Weiss," Ruby mumbled. "Way to make us sound like we're criminals."

I ignored her. "If anything, we should be given a verbal or written warning! Not detention! Especially for something as silly as running in the halls!"

Violet's frown deepened. "…You think that's silly, huh?"

She crossed her arms. "These halls are an important part of this academy. And they, along with hall rules, must be treated with the utmost respect! Running in them is the opposite of what you were doing."

"It's just a hall!" I argued.

"A hall that must not be disrespected."

Violet glared. "And quite frankly, it's not the only thing being disrespected right now."

I scoffed. "You want respect? Get back to me when I'm speaking to an _adult_ rather than a _child_."

My team and JNPR gawked at me, but I refused to move my gaze from Violet's.

She remained silent.

…

…

"Everyone but Miss Schnee can leave. I need to speak to her privately."

You know what? No.

"I refuse," I stated. "I have better things to do than to continue arguing with a _child_."

I moved to pass her, but she stepped in my way.

"Move out of the way, Violet."

"Nope."

I scowled. "Seriously. I have class to attend to."

"You should have thought of that before talking back to an officer."

"You're not an officer! You're a hall monitor!"

She pulled out her badge. "Do you see this badge?"

I just glared at her.

"This badge shows that I hold a position of authority. Of which you are currently going against."

I crossed my arms. "Well then, I don't recognize you as a person of authority."

I leaned forward to look her in the eye. "What do you have to say to that?"

…

…

"Can I see your hands for a minute?"

I blinked. "What?"

"Your hands. Both of them, please."

"…Why?"

"Do you want to leave?"

"Very much, yes."

"Then show me your hands so I can search your sleeves."

I blinked again. Why on Remnant would she think I'd have something up my sleeves?

No matter. If that's what it took to end this stupid charade, then I'll gladly comply. If only to show her how ridiculous she was being about her role as hall monitor. As well as making assumptions about whether I'm hiding something in my sleeves.

I stretched out my arms towards Violet.

 **CLICK-CLICK.**

I blinked.

What the-?

"You're under arrest!"

I looked down to see a pair of handcuffs around my wrists.

…What?

"If you resist, I'll have to bring out Mr. Taser!"

…What?

I turned to see the others had shocked looks on their faces, but Nora and Yang were the only ones actually laughing.

I gave a heated glare to Violet. "Release me this instant!"

"Nope."

"This is an abuse of power!"

"No, it's not."

"Yes, it is!"

"Are you resisting? Do I need to bring out Mr. Taser?"

"You know what? Go ahead! You won't actually-."

Suddenly, my entire body convulsed, electricity shooting through it.

I fell to the ground a moment later, completely dazed.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-?"

* * *

 _(Violet POV)_

…I gave her fair warning. I really did.

I sighed and looked to the shocked students. "You seven better get to class. Unless you'd like to meet Mr. Taser yourselves?"

I activated it a bit to prove my point.

They shook their heads immediately.

"Good. Then get going."

Ruby looked at her dazed partner. "What about Weiss?"

"You can leave her with me. You can pick her up after class."

I wrote down a location and handed the note to Ruby. "You can pick her up, here."

Ruby just stared at the note. "…A-Are you sure you can't just-?"

"Mr. Taser, I'd like to introduce you to-."

"N-Never mind! See you later!"

RBY and JNPR ran past me, intent on getting to class. And also probably to get away from Mr. Taser. Not that I blame them.

With a sigh, I dragged Weiss by the cuffs. She was mumbling random nonsense. I took the hook from the back of my trike and hooked it to her cuffs.

I got on the trike and began pedaling in the opposite direction, dragging Weiss along the ground as she sputtered nonsense.

My first troublemakers. And one of them even resisted my authority.

…

…

This was a good morning.

* * *

 _(My POV)_

…

…

This is fucking boring.

I now understand why security guards usually fall asleep in these rooms.

I pulled out my scroll. Guess I'll just make use of the Wi-Fi, then.

Let's see, the password was "Beacon", but replace the "e" with a "3" and add a pound symbol at the end.

As I was about to input the password, my eye caught one of the video feeds.

Violet was standing next to a large cardboard box that had been re-purposed into a jail cell, if the word "JAIL" written in different colors was anything to go by. While that rightly confused me, that isn't what caught me off guard.

It was the person _in_ the cell.

Weiss Schnee.

And she looked _pissed_.

What the hell did I miss?

I rewound the cameras and found the one that featured Violet and Teams RWBY and JNPR. Apparently, she caught them running in the halls….

Oh yeah. I completely forgot about that.

Watching the feed, she gave them each detention (on the first day, I might add), and Weiss and Violet had gotten into a little argument, which resulted in Weiss tasing the heiress and dragging her from behind her trike across the ground in handcuffs.

…

…

"PFHAHAHAHAHAHAHA- w-whoa!"

I fell back on my chair after laughing so hard. N-Not that anyone would blame me. I mean, that was hysterical! I mean, I feel bad that Weiss got tased and all, but still. Funny as shit!

I chuckled madly as I sat back up and regarded the video feed.

Weiss didn't look pissed anymore.

Now, she looked…sad.

…

…

Goddamn it.

With a sigh, I got up and reset the cameras back to normal. I stepped out of the room and locked it behind me.

Guess I'll see if I can bail her out.

Heh…bailing out Weiss Schnee from jail.

Never knew that could happen.

Let's see if I can fix that.

* * *

 _(A few minutes later)_

"Hi Daddy!"

I smiled as I approached my waving daughter and a miserable looking Weiss.

Honestly, it was hilarious seeing Weiss in a box like this. Especially cause it was a "jail cell".

Weiss Schnee in jail. Stop the presses.

I stood before them. "Hello, Miss Schnee."

She glared at me. "Tell your daughter to release me this instant!"

"Hey!" Violet shouted. "No making demands, troublemaker!"

"I'm not a troublemaker! I'm the most responsible person in this school!"

"No talking back to the hall monitor!"

"I'm not talking back to a hall monitor. I'm talking back to a _child_!"

"See, Daddy? No respect for authority!"

"I do have respect for authority! You're just not an authority figure! Only a child playing pretend!"

"…You're a meanie."

"Deal with it."

Okay, this is getting out of hand.

"Violet, can I talk to her?" I ask.

Violet nodded. "Sure. Just be careful. She's a meanie."

"Like Qrow?"

"Oh no. Meanie's _way_ worse than Weiss."

She sighed disappointingly. "Still, after meeting Snow Lady, I thought Weiss would be like Snow Lady. Guess not."

Weiss blinked. "Snow Lady?"

"Winter," I said.

"…O-Oh."

Oh right. Weiss looks up to Winter. And to be told that she's nothing like Winter…not that Weiss _is_ trying to be like Winter, but still. I imagine she'd want at least a few of her older sister's qualities. And to be told that she doesn't, by a child no less….

"Violet, why don't you go patrol for a bit? I'll make sure Weiss doesn't escape."

"…Mmkay. I'll be back!"

Violet skipped to her big wheel trike and got on it, pedaling down the hallway on Weiss' left.

When she turned a corner, I sat down across from the "jail cell".

We stared at each other for a bit.

…

…

"First off, name's Colt. Colt Remington."

She frowned. "Weiss Schnee."

"I know. I've met your sister, and she's mentioned you."

Weiss narrowed her eyes. "Yes…."

I feel like she's judging me or something. For what, I don't know.

"Look, Wei- can I call you Weiss?"

"…You may."

"Okay, Weiss…maybe you could try to be, I don't know, _nicer_?"

"I am nice!"

I deadpanned.

"…W-When I want to be."

Right.

"Look," I began. "I can understand how ridiculous it might be for a kid to be a hall monitor in a school for Huntsman and Huntresses, but it's something that's happening and that you'll have to accept."

"But, she's a child?"

I pursed my lips. "Well…to be honest, we just made her hall monitor so that she'd have something to do. God knows she'd get bored being stuck in a room all day. Probably wander around on her own. At least this way, I'm aware of where she is and what she does."

"Can't you just get a babysitter?"

"The only people I trust with my daughter are all here and are busy doing their own thing, and I don't plan on hiring a complete stranger to do it. Besides, Violet and I pretty much live here, so getting a babysitter to come all the way over here is a bit moot."

Weiss' brow furrowed. "…I suppose you make a valid point."

"Thanks."

"But why arm her, then? It's not exactly good parenting to give your daughter a bludgeoning weapon and a Taser."

I deadpanned. "This is a school filled with super-powered hormonal teenagers. You expect me to let my daughter patrol the halls without a way to defend herself?"

"It's not that ba-."

"Several people _literally_ tried to get it on the night before Initiation."

"…" She had no counter to that.

"Plus, I don't imagine some of the students here think highly of the Faunus. So said people might try to bully her."

CRDL, or at least Cardin (not sure how the rest of the team really are), come to mind.

"By the way…am I gonna have to expect some problems between you and my daughter?"

Weiss blinked. "W-Well, I'm still miffed about being put in this 'cell', but-."

"I'm not talking about what just happened."

I gestured above my head and made ears out of my fingers.

"…O-Oh."

I stared her down. "Because I'm not exactly keen about people who choose to either bully or insult my daughter over her species. And if it turns out you disrespected her for-."

"T-That isn't the case, I swear!"

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

She nodded. "Y-Yes. I don't have any negative feelings towards your daughter…other than annoyance at the moment."

"I can understand that. Just had to be sure it wasn't because you might be a bigot."

I tilted my head. "Which begs the question…are you?"

"…N-No."

"You hesitated."

She winced.

"Well?"

She wrapped her arms around her legs. "I just…p-perhaps I don't have the highest opinion of the Faunus."

"Because of the White Fang, right?"

Anger encompassed her face. "… _Yes_."

I frowned. "I'd hope you know that not all Faunus are bad. Or in the White Fang for that matter. Cause if not, and at some point in the future you actually think someone like Violet could be working for those idiots-."

She scowled and looked to the side. "I've already heard that enough. I don't need for it to be repeated."

Her scowl became a frown. "And despite my views, I'm not about to accuse a child of being a terrorist. Frankly, I'm insulted you would even think that."

"I'm her father," I said. "I have to look out for her from everyone and everything. That includes people who may be…discriminatory."

A glare formed as she turned to me. "I'm not discriminatory! I'm a victim!"

I blinked.

…A little early for this, but oh well.

"It's none of your business," she continued. "But let me state just _why_ I hate the White Fang. _Why_ I don't particularly trust the Faunus in spite of you and some close people otherwise."

She took a deep breath. "It's because they've been at war with my family for years. _War_ , Mr. Remington. As in _actual_ bloodshed. My grandfather's company has had a _target_ painted across its back for as long as I can remember. And ever since I was a child, I've watched family friends disappear. Board members executed. An _entire_ train car full of Dust, _stolen_. And every day, my father would come home _furious_."

Her hands tightened to fists, her knuckles whitening. "And believe me when I say that it made for a _very_ difficult childhood, Mr. Remington."

Oh, I believe her. I doubt she'd lie about something like that.

"But even so-."

"No!" Weiss shouted.

I stayed silent, already knowing what she'd say next.

"You want to know why I despise the White Fang? It's because they're a bunch of liars, thieves, and murderers!"

We just stared at each other. One calmly, the other in anger.

…

…

"While I can't really be sure about the 'liars and thieves' part," I finally said. "I guess I can't really argue the whole 'murderer' bit."

Weiss scoffed. "How would you know?"

"Considering they attacked my village and killed a few people before the rest were wiped out by Grimm, I think I know pretty well."

She remained deadly silent at that.

"Now," I continued. "I'm not saying this to vindicate you, cause I don't _completely_ blame them for what happened."

She gave me a shocked look. "W-What? H-How can you not fully blame them?!"

Cause I know who was really behind that attack.

"Let's just say there were others involved."

I shook my head. "Anyway, while I didn't have a rough childhood like you, I know what it's like to lose people to those idiots."

Weiss furrowed her brow. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because unlike you, I'm not hating an entire species for the actions of a few."

Too many movies or books have shown this. Not to mention actual events (past or current) back on Earth.

Weiss frowned. "But-."

"Let me put it like this," I said. "Do you think it would be unfair if some or most people thought you, or even Winter, were exactly like your father because you both are a Schnee and his children?"

Weiss bristled at that. "… _Yes_."

"And all the Faunus _not_ in the White Fang. They might think you or Winter are like your father. Therefore, they may bear hate towards you two. Is that unfair? Hating on you two for the actions of one?"

"…Yes."

She actually chuckled. "It's already happening, actually. The sins of the father will be visited upon the children."

…I think that was in the Bible or something.

"Where'd you hear that?" I asked.

She shrugged. "Just an old saying."

Huh….

"In any case," I continued. "My point is this: an entire species shouldn't be blamed because of a few idiots. That's just unfair bullshit."

"Language!"

I deadpanned. "Really?"

She shrugged.

I sighed. "Anyway, while I'm not asking to just fully trust the Faunus like that, don't go completely distrusting them, either. There're some good ones out there."

Weiss gave a small smile. "Like Violet?"

"And her older sister, Velvet."

Weiss looked confused. "You have two daughters?"

"No," I chuckled. "Just one. Violet had been separated from her family years ago, and I adopted her outside the Kingdom."

She blinked. "How does that work?"

"A bunch of legal jargon bullshit that I still don't know how it got approved by the law."

"Language!"

First Violet. Then Ruby. And now Weiss.

Will people just let me swear in peace?

" _Anyway_ , it's not all bad. Violet gets to see her sister here at Beacon. Speaking of which, if you ever manage to meet Velvet, I think you'll find that she's nothing like the White Fang."

"Velvet's a student?"

"A second year, to be exact."

Weiss huffed. "Great. She has seniority over me."

"I don't think she's the type to hold that over someone's head."

"And you would know?"

I raised an eyebrow.

"Right, you adopted her little sister. Of course, you've met her."

I chuckled, then checked my scroll. "So, how long are you supposed to stay in here?"

"For _two_ class periods," Weiss grumbled. "I've already been here for nearly one."

Hmm….

I called Violet.

" _Hello?"_

"Violet? Could you come back here for a minute? Need to talk to you."

" _Has the prisoner given you any trouble?"_

I nearly laughed at Weiss being referred to as a "prisoner".

"No. She's been on her best behavior."

" _Good! I'll be over in a bit."_

She hung up.

Weiss raised an eyebrow. "What was that about?"

I smirked. "I'm gonna see about getting you out of here."

She went wide-eyed. "R-Really?"

"Yup, but first-."

I stared at her. "You don't hold any discriminatory feelings towards my daughter, do you?"

"N-No! We just went over this!"

"Just being sure."

She looked away with a frown. "A-And besides…i-it's hard to hold something against her."

"Oh? Why?"

"W-Well…s-she's…S-SHE'S JUST SO ADORABLE! I WANT TO HUG HER SO BAD! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! CAN I HUG HER?! PLEASE?!"

I blinked at her animated state.

…

…

"Who are you, and what have you done with Weiss Schnee?"

She blinked…then flushed red in embarrassment.

"T-That didn't happen."

Oh yes, it did. It's on camera, too. I'm so getting that footage when I get back to the room.

The sound of pedaling made me and Weiss turn to see Violet riding down on her big wheel trike. She slid to a stop beside us. She stepped off and looked up at me.

"What is it, Daddy?"

"Well, sweetie, I was wondering if there was any way of getting Weiss out of jail."

Weiss whimpered a bit when I said it like that.

Heh.

Violet frowned. "You want to bail her out?"

…Oh right. Jail. You either serve your sentence, or are bailed out (if the option is available).

"Sure. Why not?"

"…Mmkay."

Violet moved to the little desk next to the cell and pulled out a sheet of scratch paper and handed it to me.

"Fill out that form, please."

I blinked and stared at the paper.

Everything was written in crayon, and it asked for little yet basic information: the name of the one in "jail", the name(s) of the one(s) bailing the person out, the date of birth for bailer(s) and bailee, what Kingdom they were born in, and a line at the bottom to indicate where the bailer(s) should put their signature(s).

I turned to stare at my daughter. "…I think you're taking this way too seriously."

"Fill it out, please."

Wow. Who knew my daughter could sound so professional?

With a sigh, I filled out the form.

As I signed it, I asked, "How come Winter isn't here to bail you out, Weiss?"

Violet answered before Weiss could. "She begged me not to tell her sister. I don't know why, though."

Yeah, I imagine she doesn't want Winter catching wind of this. Knowing that woman, she'd never let her sister hear the end of it.

I handed the form to Violet. "Here you go."

Violet looked it over…and nodded. "Right. Now for the bail payment."

"…Huh?" both Weiss and I asked.

Violet handed me a yellow note.

I looked at it…and just stared.

 **BAIL: 3 CARROTS**

…

…

I showed it to Weiss, who just facepalmed.

I turned to Violet. "Um…I don't have any carrots right now."

Violet frowned. "I see…then Weiss can't leave until she serves her time."

I think Weiss was crying anime tears.

I frowned. "Can't you just let her out on good behavior?"

"You obviously don't know how she was acting before you got here."

I gave Weiss a raised eyebrow, and she looked away sheepishly.

I sighed. "Well…what would she have to do to get out for good behavior?"

Violet tapped her chin in thought.

…

…

"She needs to apologize. For being mean to me, disrespecting me, and disregarding my authority."

Simple enough. However….

I turned to Weiss. "Would you be willing to do that?"

I know Weiss has her pride and all, but she needs to tone it back a bit if-.

"Of course."

…Huh. That was easier than I thought it'd be.

Violet stepped in front of the cell, crossing her arms.

"I'm waiting."

Weiss bit her lip…then sighed.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being mean to you and disrespecting you like I did. It was uncalled for and undeserved. I guess it's going to be part of the norm for you to be the hall monitor of Beacon. I have to respect that and the authority given to you. And if there's one thing I intend to uphold as a Schnee, it's to respect those in authority."

She bowed her head. "Please accept my humblest apologies.

…Wow. That was really classy.

Violet stared at Weiss through the bars….

She beamed. "Okay! You can go."

She lifted the box and flipped it over, allowing Weiss to stand up.

Weiss smiled gratefully and curtsied a bit. "Thank you…officer."

Violet giggled.

I smiled….

That smile turned mischievous.

I got on one knee and whispered in Violet's ear.

Violet looked confused…then understood and nodded.

She stepped towards Weiss, who raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?"

…Violet spread out her arms.

"Hug?"

* * *

 _(Weiss POV)_

…

…

…

…

…

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

* * *

 _(My POV)_

I snickered and grinned into my hand as Weiss hugged Violet with all her might, cooing and spouting about how adorable my daughter was.

Violet simply giggled and hugged back.

That's now two pieces of video footage I need to get when I get back.

I checked my scroll. "I think the class period is about to end."

Violet let out a hum. "I guess you should get back to your team then."

"…"

"Weiss?"

"Let the hug laaaasssst."

I snickered again. "C-Come on, Weiss. Put my daughter down. You'll be seeing her around the academy."

With a pout and _great_ reluctance, Weiss put Violet down.

Weiss turned to me. "Would you mind walking with me, Mr. Remington? I'd like to talk to you once more about something."

I shrugged. "Sure. Gotta get back to the security room, anyway."

I smiled. "And by the way, you can call me Colt, if you want. I'm not one for professionalism."

"You're a member of the staff. Therefore-."

"I'm just a security guard. Plus, I don't see you calling Winter 'Miss Schnee'."

"She's my sister! Besides, Miss Schnee is our mother."

…Huh, so they _do_ have a mother. Good to know. Usually, the mother is dead in fanfics.

"Shouldn't it be _Mrs._ Schnee, though?" I asked. "I mean, she's obviously married."

Weiss frowned deeply. "Sometimes she wishes she wasn't. Hence wanting to be referred to as _Miss_ Schnee."

"...I mean, if she hadn't, then you or Winter wouldn't be around."

"Hence why she _sometimes_ wishes she hadn't married Father. Even though she's hardly around."

Weiss' mood seemed to sour...should probably change the topic, then.

"In any case, you can just forgo any professionalism in our names. We kinds bonded a few moments ago, after all."

Her mood brightened somewhat and she spoke in an almost amused tone.

"Did we, now?"

I shrugged with a small smile. "I'd like to think so, yes. Besides, I just got you out of jail-."

"Technically, I got myself out by apologizing."

"And I got you a hug from my daughter."

She turned a slight red as she huffed. "I didn't ask for a hug from your daughter."

"You did, actually."

She winced. "…A-Again, that never happened."

Whatever you say.

"In any case," I said. "two of your teammates, which includes your leader, will probably just call me by my first name, so you may as well do the same."

…Weiss smiled.

"Very well…Colt."

Weiss turned and bowed a bit to Violet. "I'll see you around, Violet."

"Bye, Snow Girl!"

Weiss blinked. "Excuse me?"

"Well, Winter is Snow Lady, and you're her younger sister, so yeah. Snow Girl."

Weiss blinked and turned to me.

I shrugged. "Just go with it. She sticks to whatever nickname she comes up with."

"Um…okay?"

We both began walking away.

"Bye, Daddy! Snow Girl!"

I waved behind me while Weiss turned and sent a beaming smile to Violet before facing forward again.

* * *

 _(A few minutes later)_

Weiss and I strolled down the hallway in a comfortable silence as the minutes ticked by for the first class period to end Which was the class that RWBY and JNPR had been running late for…and got detention trying to get there on time.

It's still funny to think about.

"What's so funny?" Weiss asked.

I shook my head with a smile. "Nothing, just…my daughter gave you all detention and put the heiress to the SDC in 'jail'."

Weiss deadpanned. "Ah, yes. I'm sure it's _quite_ amusing to think about."

"It totally is."

Weiss rolled her eyes.

Eh, let her have her own opinion. It's funny whether she likes it or not.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked.

She hummed nonchalantly. "It's about my sister, actually."

Winter?

"Something up?" I asked.

"Maybe…."

She stopped, causing me to stop as well.

She turned to me with narrowed eyes. "How exactly do you know Winter?"

I blinked. "…Well, her ship crashed near my home. I went to investigate and found her unharmed. Some White Fang were after her, but she, Vert, and I took them down."

She tilted her head. "And that's another matter. How do you know _the_ Vert Bowman?"

"He's my mentor."

She stared at me in shock. "He _trained_ you?!"

"Yeah. And still is. Been doing so for over three years now."

To quote Ruby, I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing. And now, I'm *insert karate noises here*.

She blinked. "W-Wow…what's it like?"

"…You ever heard of Hell?"

"I'm familiar with that term, yes."

"Think of that, only a hundred times worse."

"It can't be _that_ bad."

I deadpanned.

"S-Surely not?"

I deadpanned even more.

"I-I mean, he can't be that tough on someone since he's quite ol-."

I quickly covered her mouth. "SSSHHH! Do you _want_ Vert to kick your ass?! Cause he will if you call him old! Regardless of who you are."

Weiss slowly removed my hand from her mouth, then slapped it.

"Ow!" I rubbed my hand. "Why?!"

"Don't you know never to put your hands on a lady?"

…Goddamn it.

Weiss shook her head. "In any case, I suppose that will suffice about Vert. What I really want to know is…."

She stepped towards me and stared up at me, which was a bit funny cause she's a whole foot shorter than me.

"What are you to my sister?"

"…I beg your pardon?"

"You heard me."

I pursed my lips in thought. "…Well, we're friends. At least, I'd like to think so."

We've only had a few conversations since meeting the day before Initiation, and there was that mock spar we had, but I'm not sure if it's enough to constitute a friendship….

Not knowing this is what happens when you're anti-social for most of your first life.

"Just friends?" she pressed on. "Nothing more?"

"Um…yes?"

…

…

Weiss nodded. "Good. Then I won't have to run my rapier through your gut."

…What?

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Because if it turned out there was something going on between you and my sister, we would be having a _very_ different conversation right now. One involving weapons and the possible piercing of flesh."

…What?

"So glad to know that isn't the case," she beamed.

That smile didn't look right, somehow.

"After all, I certainly wouldn't want Winter to be with someone I don't approve of."

"…Isn't it usually the older sibling that says something like that?"

"Yes, but my sister is practically the only family I care about."

That actually shocked me a bit. I mean, I suppose she'd have something against her father, but her mother, too?

"What about your mother?"

She frowned deeply. "She…she's just never around. Choosing to drown herself in wine. She's there, but she's not there for me or Winter. Or even Whitley, though I can't exactly blame her on that account. He's unbearable."

I blinked. "Who's Whitley?"

"My younger brother…I'd rather not talk about him."

So a mother _and_ a younger brother….

The more you know.

"And Father?" she chuckled dryly. "I believe I can say there's no love between us. No matter what he may say or do."

…That's just…wow.

Is the Schnee family really that much of a broken family?

I'd give Weiss a hug, but that would be inappropriate and may result in a knee to the nuts.

I'll just have Violet hug her again. She'll enjoy that.

"All that being said," Weiss continued. "Winter is truly the only family I can rely on. Someone I trust completely. I care for her. And I'm simply looking out for her, even if that's the older sibling's duty."

…I think I like Weiss and Winter's bond more than I do Ruby and Yang's.

"So in conclusion," Weiss finished. "I don't approve of you."

I blinked. "Didn't we just bond a few moments ago?"

"Again, did we?"

…

…

Oh well. Not like I was trying to get her approval, anyway. I mean, it's not like me and Winter would've ever been a thing.

I've entertained the idea a few times in my head, but realistically….

Eh, just forget it.

"Okay," I sighed. "You're disapproval has been noted."

She nodded with a smile. "Perfect."

She suddenly looked scary. "And if you even _try_ to make a move on her, you'll find my weapon stabbed through where it hurts most on a man."

She put on a beaming smile. "Is that clear?"

…

…

I took a shaky step away from the scary Huntress-in-training before me.

"C-Crystal."

"Wonderful!"

She gave me a curtsy. "Now, if you'll excuse me-."

The bell rang.

"I need to rejoin my team."

She moved down the hallway as students began filling the area, completely unaware of the scary shit that just happened. I just stood there, watching the Ice Queen of Beacon stroll nonchalantly through the crowd.

…

…

This is why men consider women scary.

I sighed.

Oh well. Back to the security room, I go.

* * *

 _(Weiss POV)_

Hmm…perhaps I went too far with Colt? Or perhaps not far enough?

…

…

Nope. It was just right.

"Weeeeeeiiiiiiiissssssssss!"

I stopped and blinked.

Oh look, it's Rub- ACK!

I stumbled backwards as Ruby basically tackle-hugged me.

"Are you okay? How did it feel to get tased? Were you actually sent to jail? Do you have a record now?"

I took a deep breath (don't know how since Ruby was hugging me rather tightly) and let it out.

"Ruby. Get off."

There was a brief pause before Ruby scrambled off me, an embarrassed blush on her face.

"Eheh…sorry."

I sighed. "It's fine, I suppose."

Blake and Yang caught up a moment later.

"And to answer your questions: I'm fine; it was quite the shock, no pun intended, I'm looking at you, Yang; I was, in fact, put in a 'jail cell' that was really just an oversized cardboard box; and no, I don't have a record."

My team was silent as they processed my responses….

"So, Weiss-cream," Yang smirked. "How was life in the slammer?"

I frowned at the nickname….

Well, if she truly wants to burn-.

"Why, Yang," I smirked. "I would think someone like you would know already."

…

…

Yang's smirk widened. "So the rich girl can bite back. Good comeback."

"Thank you."

…

…

"In all seriousness, though, if you actually do know, I didn't mean to offen-."

"Relax." Yang waved me off. "You didn't. And I don't."

Ruby deadpanned. "You almost did, once."

"How was I supposed to know that guy would take it personally?!"

"He owned the club, Yang! How was he _not_ supposed to take it personally?! And you're lucky Colt managed to stop you from crashing that second club! You wouldn't have gotten lucky a second time!"

Colt stopped Yang from trashing a club, huh? Interesting….

Still don't approve of him for my sister, though.

I watched as Ruby and Yang bickered, while Blake was content to stand next to me and enjoy the show.

"Ruby took these for you."

I blinked as Blake handed me some papers. I overlooked them.

Three that were stapled together was a syllabus for the class I had missed. The rest was what appeared to be handwritten notes.

"The professor had decided to give a small lecture after going over the syllabus. We all took our own notes, but Ruby wrote what she could twice so that you'd have your own copy."

I blinked and looked up to stare at Ruby, who was currently caught in Yang's chokehold, her face turning blue.

She took notes for me?

 _"I also ask that you give Ruby Rose a chance. I doubt Ozpin would make her team leader without good reason."_

…

…

I smiled a bit.

Perhaps Winter was right….

"Yang," Blake said. "Your sister's unconscious."

Yang blinked and looked down to find this was true.

"Oh crap!"

She quickly turned Ruby around, shaking her quite a bit.

"Ruby, wake up! Speak to me, dear sister! Don't go into the light!"

"I'm pretty sure shaking her is making it worse."

"You don't know that!"

"You'd be surprised at what I know."

I stifled a giggle as Yang continued to shake her unconscious sister, whose soul was floating out of her body like a ghost….

I'm sure that's just my imagination.

I smiled.

Maybe being with these three won't be so bad, after all?

* * *

 _(My POV)_

I closed the door to the security room and sighed.

Well, that happened….

But now-.

I quickly moved to the security feeds and rewound to the time when Weiss hugged Violet as though she were a doll.

I smirked as I re-watched the scene.

She thinks she can just scare me like that? Let's see how she likes it if I hold this particular moment over her head.

I quickly made a copy of that footage and downloaded it to my scroll.

Finishing that, I sat on the chair and leaned back.

With any luck, it'll be smooth sailing for the rest of my time in this roo-.

My scroll rang.

I checked the ID and answered. "Amber?"

" _Colt? You may want to come down to the courtyard."_

"…Why?"

" _See for yourself."_

Confused, I enhanced the feed that took place in the courtyard, only to find-.

…

…

I sighed.

Really? I can't just sit in this room in peace?

"Any reason why you haven't done anything about it?"

" _They're going all out, right now. And I can't risk using my powers…also, I'm hesitant to get in the middle of this."_

Of course she is.

I slumped back as I stared at what was apparently Winter and Neo going at each other with their weapons and possibly Semblances, while Amber was just watching at the side.

…

…

Goddamn it.

* * *

 **A/N: And there you go.**

…

…

 **Yeah, this is gonna be a three-parter. Not to worry, though! The third part will come on Tuesday. Why? Because one-year anniversary. Also, there may or may not be an extra bit added to the end of it. You'll just have to wait and see.**

 **So yeah…Weiss is scary. And our bonding moment apparently didn't lessen that.**

 **Oh well. Also, she is now Snow Girl to Violet. How cute!**

 **And Winter and Neo are apparently fighting. Why? Find out next time on Dragon Ball-.**

 **Violet: Daddy, that joke is used enough as it is. Don't add to it.**

… **Phooey.**

 **But yeah, next chapter will feature a battle of the ships! Cold Steel vs. Silencer! With Guardian on the sideline…who may or may not get involved. Only I know.**

 **Anyway…OMAKE!**

* * *

 **Omake: Weiss' New "Training"**

It was a dark night at Beacon Academy, the courtyard clear of anyone except for two white-haired siblings.

The music from her character short was playing as Weiss readied her weapon.

A snowstorm circled around her.

Weiss stood still as her enemies began to form around her.

One slowly stalked towards her.

This enemy, however, was not a Grimm. Not were the others.

This was a human. Dressed in a security outfit and shining white-blue.

The enemy charged at Weiss, his Gladius and riot shield at hand.

Weiss stabbed the enemy through the mouth, the summon disappearing.

More enemies charged. Weiss dispatched them with ease.

One, she stabbed multiple times in the midsection before ending his existence. Another, by slicing off his left arm, then right, then legs, then head. All while ending up in a ballerina stance.

She decapitated several more of the summons.

Some snow appeared to rush at Weiss, but she dodged to the left.

She wasn't finished, yet.

Weiss stabbed several more enemies and decapitated others before another pile of snow rushed towards her.

She dodged again.

One more enemy appeared, only he didn't charge yet. He collapsed his riot shield and transformed his Gladius into a small scythe. He drew the other and did the same.

Weiss immediately charged, but the enemy parried and fought back. It was a tough battle, but Weiss managed to get the upper hand by launching the enemy into the air with a glyph, hold him there with several more, then jumped into a newly formed speed glyph.

Weiss sped down, impaling the enemy to the ground.

Through his manhood, she might add.

The enemy stared up at Weiss with a pained expression.

"W-Why~?" it seemed to ask.

"Because you slept with my sister, Mr. Remington."

She slowly removed her rapier from the enemy's manhood, eliciting a whimper of actual pain.

"I gave you fair warning."

With that, Weiss impaled the enemy's head, ending it's existence.

Cleaning her weapon of nonexistent blood, Weiss turned at the sound of heels clicking against the ground.

Winter stood before her, her eyes dripping mascara due to excessive crying.

"Weiss…why would you make me do that?

"I gave him fair warning. And since he's dead, I needed to exact my wrath, _somehow_. And since he technically died because of you, you would be able to summon him."

Weiss let out a happy sigh. "Vengeance complete!"

With that, Weiss skipped away, content with her "training".

Winter fell to her knees with a sob.

Meanwhile, the ghost of Colt Remington just stared at the scene….

"H-How?!"

The heavenly Buddha appeared.

"Well…ever hear the phrase "death by snu snu"?

"Yeah, I heard it in Futurama, where the guys would be killed by having too much sex with those Amazons or whatever they were."

…

…

"Oh god, no-."

"Well," Buddha said. "You only did it once, but it put a strain on your heart. Kinda like in that show 1000 Ways to Die, where the number one way is to die during sex."

He pat Colt's shoulder. "Sorry, my friend. But hey! You did it with Winter! Even if it killed you!"

Colt just stared.

…

…

…

…

…

"FUCK!"

* * *

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **Yeah, if it wasn't clear from the chapter and the omake, Weiss doesn't approve of Colt/Winter. Not yet, at least.**

 **Hope that doesn't discourage you Cold Steel shippers. In fact, I imagine you'll be waiting for Cold Steel to be "Weiss-approved".**

 **Heh.**

 **By the way…I now realize that I've been in denial this entire time. Why? Well, let's see….**

 **Harem (genre): Basically when multiple people are interested in a single protagonist.**

 **And take a look at this from the Wikipedia page for Harem (genre):**

" _ **When it is present, it is always a minimum of three supporting characters who express romantic interest in the protagonist."**_

 **Let's see….**

 **Protagonist - Colt Remington.**

 **Supporting characters expressing romantic interest - Winter, Amber, and Neo. (I only use these three because they have a** _ **real**_ **chance. Coco and Velvet seem more like joke ships to me now.)**

…

…

 **Yeah, whether I like it or not, this story has a harem in it. Ergo, I've written a harem story. And when I think of my intense dislike of harems, when I've essentially written one for "myself"….**

 **FUCK! I knew I should've thought the pairing more through instead of being indecisive!**

…

…

 **Oh well. Even if this is a harem story, there won't be a harem ending. I still stand by my stance on that matter. Single pairing only. Who is…still not decided, despite what was in this chapter.**

 **I'm probably being overdramatic, but I just felt I needed to get this out in the open.**

 **If you liked this and want to be kept up to date, be sure to follow and fav. Leave a review while you're at it! I'd love to hear from you guys.**

 **See you in the next update.**

 **LATERS!**


	34. Interlude - First Day Part 3: Chapter 34

**A/N: Hello, and welcome to another installment of My Turn!**

 **Look at that. I actually kept my promise this time. Hopefully, I can continue to do so.**

 **Also…ONE-YEAR ANNIVERSARY! ARRIBA!**

 ***throws Mexican fiesta***

 **This story has gone on for a full year, now. And it's been a fun ride so far.**

 **Man. One year. Where does the time go?**

… **Anyway, time for what you all are waiting for.**

 **The battle of the ships! Cold Steel vs. Silencer!**

 **On with the chapter!**

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY._

* * *

 _(Winter POV; Ten minutes prior)_

Neopolitan and I were currently standing in front of the auditorium, where we would periodically patrol inside for any unwanted factors.

…

…

I'm now regretting pairing Neo with myself. **(A/N: Not like that, shippers. Simmer down.)**

Why?

 **SO HOW CLOSE WAS I IN REGARDS TO CALLING YOU "ICE QUEEN"?**

That's why.

 **I'D LIKE TO THINK I WAS CLOSE CONSIDERING HOW YOU'VE BEEN GIVING ME THE COLD SHOULDER FOR OVER AN** _ **HOUR**_ **NOW.**

For someone who doesn't speak, Neopolitan simply will not _shut up_.

 **AND IT'S NOT JUST YOUR PERSONALITY, OF COURSE. THERE'S THE FACT THAT YOUR HAIR IS WHITE LIKE SNOW, YOUR EYES AN ICY BLUE AND COLD AS ICE, AND YOU'RE BASICALLY IN ALL WHITE AND BLUE. ERGO, ICE.**

My eye twitched.

 **THERE'S ALSO THE FACT THAT YOU'RE FROM ATLAS. IT'S COLD AS SHIT UP THERE. I SHOULD KNOW, SINCE I'VE BEEN THERE BEFORE.**

I finally chose to speak in response to that last bit.

"I imagine you were there for, shall we say…less than lawful reasons?"

…

…

 **I PLEAD THE FIFTH.**

I rolled my eyes.

Tch. Figures.

 **SO, DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE A STICK UP YOUR ASS?**

I never thought I'd find someone more infuriating than Qrow. But, here she is. The top of her head not even reaching my shoulder.

And to think she's named after the sweet dessert, when she is _anything_ but.

 **ARE YOU JUST GONNA IGNORE ME MOST OF THE TIME?**

"If I can help it, yes."

She let out what appeared to be a silent huff….

How she does that, I'll never know.

Though that does bring up a valid question.

"Are you really mute? Can you truly not speak?

She shook her head.

 **OF COURSE I CAN TALK!**

Huh. Then why doesn't she-?

She beamed.

 **I JUST DON'T TALK TO BASIC BITCHES!**

…

…

"I've only known you for a short time, but…I hate you."

 **HUH? WHY WOULD YOU HATE SOMEONE LIKE ME? I'M ADORABLE!**

Don't answer her, Winter. You can't let her get to you.

 **THEN AGAIN, IT'S PROBABLY BECAUSE I'M A CRIMINAL. MAKES SENSE, REALLY. YOU, A SPECIALIST. ME, A CRIMINAL. WE GO TOGETHER ABOUT AS WELL AS CATS AND DOGS.**

…That's actually a good point. Perhaps she'll stick with it rather than continue to-.

 **OR MAYBE IT'S BECAUSE YOU DON'T LIKE HOW CLOSE I AM TO COLT?**

I scowled.

She smirked.

 **YEAH. IT'S TOTALLY THAT.**

Fuck.

 **IT WOULD EXPLAIN WHY YOU AND AMBER WERE SO DEAD SET AGAINST ME HANGING WITH COLT AT ALL TODAY. MAKES ME WONDER WHAT YOU THINK MIGHT HAPPEN IF WE WERE ALONE.**

Shut up. Just shut the fuck up, you little minx.

She stood in front of me with that same damn smirk.

 **PERHAPS YOU TWO THINK I'LL…STEAL HIM AWAY?**

Just take back what you said earlier, Winter. Qrow is still more infuriating than Neo. Perhaps believing that will keep me from losing my temper right now.

 **THEN AGAIN, I CAN JUST "STEAL HIM AWAY" WHEN WE'RE ALONE IN HIS ROOM.**

Note to self: speak to the headmaster about making new room arrangements for Neo. Also, get Amber to go along with it. She'd certainly be willing to help.

 **AND IF I MAKE IT GO MY WAY, I MIGHT EVEN GET HIM IN BED!**

Note to self: speak to the headmaster _soon_.

She tilted her head at me.

 **YOU TWO** _ **ARE**_ **INTO HIM, RIGHT? GOTTA KEEP TRACK OF THE "COMPETITION", AFTER ALL.**

Don't answer that. Pretend you've been taken prisoner and are being interrogated for military secrets.

 **RHETORICAL QUESTION. YOU COULD LEARN TO PUT ON A POKER FACE, YOU KNOW?**

What? That can't be right. I'm acting professional, right now.

Neo pulled out a mirror to show my reflection and…oh.

Were my teeth grinding together this whole time?

 **AND IT'S PROBABLY BEST TO ASSUME THAT AMBER'S INTO HIM AS WELL.**

I took a deep breath and managed to calm myself.

"Neo," I began. "I don't believe this kind of talk is appropriate."

 **TECHNICALLY, IT IS. WE'RE COWORKERS, AFTER ALL! AND COWORKERS MAKE SMALL TALK.**

…Blast, she had a point.

"Well, perhaps I don't wish to make 'small talk' with you?"

She smirked that damn smirk.

 **AW~, IS SOMEONE SHY? MAYBE THAT'S WHY YOU'RE SO COLD TO EVERYONE? SO THAT YOU DON'T HAVE TO TALK TO THEM?**

You know, she would look good with my sword stabbing her gut.

She twirled her parasol.

 **ANYWAY, SEEING AS THIS IS A COMPETITION, I SHOULD TELL YOU THAT YOU OR AMBER DON'T STAND A CHANCE.**

I tried to maintain a professional tone. "I don't recall there ever being a 'competition'."

She let out a silent scoff.

 **YEAH, YOU WOULD THINK THAT.**

"I beg your pardon?"

 **YOU PROBABLY THINK YOU HAVE IT IN THE BAG WITH** _ **THOSE**_ **.**

She pointed at my bust.

 **JUST KNOW THAT I'M NOT LACKING MYSELF IN THAT DEPARTMENT.**

I grit my teeth. "That isn't a deciding factor."

 **PROBABLY NOT. STILL A FACTOR, THOUGH. GUYS TEND TO PAY MORE ATTENTION TO THE GIRL WITH THE BIGGER RACK.**

Despite being _quite_ livid at the moment, I saw an opportunity to spite Neo with what she said.

I smirked. "Wouldn't that imply that he'd pay more attention to _me_ rather than _you_?"

Neo scowled.

Heh. That'll show her.

Her smirk ruined whatever small victory I could revel in.

 **WHICH ONE OF US IS ROOMING WITH HIM, AGAIN?**

I scowled.

 **YOU MIGHT HAVE THE BIGGER RACK, BUT** _ **I'M**_ **THE ONE WHO GETS TO SEE HIM MORE OFTEN.**

Technically, so is Amber. Colt is essentially her bodyguard, after all….

Wait, do Amber and Neo actually have an advantage over me?

…That simply will not do.

Well, I am the head of security. Perhaps I can-?

 **SQUEEZE.**

I blinked…then looked down to find Neo with her hand on my-.

I slapped her hand away, blushing madly. "W-What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

 **WHAT? JUST WANTED TO BE SURE THEY WEREN'T FAKE.**

She gazed at her hand.

 **SOFT YET FIRM…YOU MUST'VE GOTTEN** _ **REALLY**_ **LUCKY DURING PUBERTY.**

I glared heatedly. "Y-You will _not_ grope me again!"

 **UNLESS I WANT TO.**

Why that little-!

 **HONESTLY, I ALMOST WANT TO BURY MY HEAD IN THEM.**

"S-Stay away from me."

She silently giggled.

 **I'M NOT GOING TO** _ **TRY**_ **. CALM DOWN.**

G-Good. Now, if she could just stop talking, then-.

 **BESIDES, YOU'LL PROBABLY ONLY LET COLT DO THAT.**

Goddamn it.

 **ALMOST ENVY THE GUY, REALLY.**

I took a deep breath and let it out. "…I'm done talking to you."

 **I'M NOT.**

"Well then, have fun having a one-sided conversation."

I stood straight and stared straight ahead. I would not respond to her whiteboard, anymore. And nothing she'd say or do would make me break.

…

…

Her whiteboard appeared before my eyes as I felt my right breast get poked.

 **SERIOUSLY, THOUGH. WHAT CUP SIZE ARE YOU?**

That's it.

* * *

 _(Amber POV; Six minutes prior)_

Well, here I am…again.

Just standing here. By myself.

With no one to talk to.

…

…

Note to self: get Colt assigned to me more often.

He's supposed to be guarding me, after all, and I'd have someone to talk to.

H-Him.

I felt my cheeks warm up a bit.

C-Calm down, Amber.

Jeez, even thinking of Colt makes me feel warm inside.

Not that anyone would blame me.

I mean, he's just so-.

Why do I hear blades clashing?

 **HI!**

Did Neo just soar past me? And say "hi" to me while doing so? How did I even manage to read that?

"Hello, Amber. Can't talk. Killing midget."

Winter sped past me now.

"Y-You shouldn't call her a midget!" I called out. "It's a bit insulting!"

"That's exactly the point!"

 **YOU'RE A MEANIE!**

"You're not Violet!"

 **I DON'T HAVE TO BE TO CALL YOU A MEANIE.**

Winter roared in frustration and charged Neo.

…I feel like I should stop this, but I can't risk using my powers. Someone might see.

And I kinda don't want to get in the middle of this. It looks like it's gonna get ugly

* * *

 _(Third POV; Five minutes prior)_

Winter stabbed her saber towards Neo, but she nimbly dodged with a smirk. The Specialist sent several more stabs towards the shorter woman, but Neo sidestepped each one.

All with that same smirk on her face.

Winter wanted to wipe it off so bad. With her blade, preferably.

She swung her blade at a more efficient speed.

Neo still dodged, but suddenly found her stamina tested.

She frowned.

This wasn't a regular thug or common criminal. Or even some random grunt from the White Fang.

This was an Atlesian Specialist. A fully trained Huntress.

Neo couldn't keep dodging. Not unless she wanted to tire herself out sooner than she'd like.

When Winter made to strike with her blade, Neo held her parasol with both hands and blocked it. The ice cream woman then quickly let go of the top of her parasol while simultaneously pressing the button on the handle. The parasol opened like a normal umbrella, sending the Specialist and her blade stumbling a few feet.

Winter quickly recovered and leaped towards Neo. She struck at the criminal.

She shattered like glass.

"What?"

Winter quickly searched around and pulled her blade up to block another.

Neo smirked.

Winter glared.

What followed was a flurry of strikes that required the trained eye of a Huntsman/Huntress to keep track of the movements. Blades clashed, Auras were chipped, and a sound or two of glass breaking was heard that indicated the use of the shorter one's Semblance.

Winter and Neo reappeared near the fountain. Neo jumped to the top of it to gain the high ground.

This didn't stop Winter from going after her. The Specialist used a glyph to jump at a fast speed towards Neo. Shocked, Neo quickly opened her parasol to shield herself, but the speed Winter was going knocked her clear off the fountain.

She flipped in the air a couple of times before managing to land on her feet. No sooner had she looked up that she caught Winter soaring towards her from above. Neo performed several backflips.

A crater formed where she once was.

Neo blew a strand of hair from her face.

Winter Schnee was definitely no pushover.

The Specialist stood up from the crater she created. She clicked something on her blade, and a smaller blade launched out into her other hand.

Neo huffed. Perfect.

Winter sped towards Neo, the shorter woman quickly leaping into the air over the Specialist's head. While doing so, Neo swung her parasol down to give a light smack on Winter's head.

Winter halted some feet away as Neo landed on the ground. The Specialist turned her head to glare as Neo spun her parasol about in one hand, and her blade at the ready in another.

Meanwhile, Amber was still spectating from a safe distance, though she couldn't help but wonder how long this spot would be safe before the fight was brought to her….

She should probably report this.

* * *

 _(My POV; Present)_

" _They've been at it for five minutes now. It's not long, but the fight's getting intense."_

Yeah, I can see that.

I sighed. "Couldn't you have called someone else? What about Qrow?"

" _I'm pretty sure he'll just escalate the fight rather than end it."_

…Fair point.

"What about Vert?"

" _Are you nuts? That's overkill!"_

…Again, fair point.

And I'm certainly not gonna suggest Violet. She's not going anywhere near those two at this point in time.

"What about Ozpin or Glynda?"

" _Glynda's teaching a class right now, and Ozpin responded with, 'It's an internal affair for the detail. Therefore, they must solve it themselves.'"_

Goddamn it, Ozpin.

"And you're not doing anything, why again?"

" _I can't risk using my powers. Some random student could be watching."_

I'm pretty sure if that were the case, a crowd would've formed by now.

Still, guess it's better to be safe than sorry.

"Don't you have a staff? Just use that."

"… _I still don't want to get in the middle of it. Those two are really going at it."_

"You're the Fall Maiden! You're supposed to get involved in stuff like this!"

" _Colt, even women know not to get in between two other angry women."_

"And why would it be a good idea if I were to get involved with two angry women?"

" _I get the feeling you're the only one who can calm them down."_

…Goddamn it.

I sighed. "Fine, I'll…be there in a moment. Can you at least make sure they keep it in the courtyard?"

" _I'll try."_

"Right. On my way, then."

I hung up and groaned.

All this bullshit and it's not even lunchtime, yet.

I got up, stepped out of the room, and locked the door.

This wasn't gonna be fun.

* * *

 _(Third POV)_

 **YOU KNOW, YOU'RE PRETTY AGGRESSIVE RIGHT NOW.**

Neo parried several strikes that could be mistaken for fatal blows.

Not that they were. Despite easily losing her temper, Winter wasn't about to kill Neo.

Scarring or maiming her isn't out of the question, however.

 **I MEAN, SURE I GROPED YOU AND POKED YOU AFTER, BUT THAT CAN BE SWEPT UNDER THE RUG, REALLY.**

Neo dodged another stab and swung her parasol at Winter's head, smacking her with it. Undeterred, the Specialist spun around in order to smack Neo with the hilt of her weapon.

It connected.

Stumbling a bit, Neo ducked a side swing and backflipped, kicking Winter's head upward. Neo then moved forward with her blade at the ready, but Winter kicked her foot outward, sending Neo backwards.

Rolling to a stand, she parried a swing from Winter's blade.

 **THIS IS ABOUT COLT, ISN'T IT?**

Growling, Winter pushed forward and sent Neo backwards, a glyph having formed behind the shorter woman beforehand. Neo was sent flying several feet, crashing into a foundation.

Shaking her head, Neo noticed Winter charging after her. She quickly dodged to the right, Winter's blade impaling the foundation.

And keeping it stuck there for a bit.

This allowed Neo to send several rather sharp kicks at Winter's legs, abdomen, chest, and even one to the head. When she was about to land another, a glyph formed, blocking the kick and even repelling Neo several feet once again. Winter dislodged her blade from the foundation.

 **I BET IT REALLY GRINDS YOUR GEARS KNOWING THAT I'M SHARING A ROOM WITH COLT. I MEAN, WHO KNOWS WHAT KIND OF "INAPPROPRIATE" ACTIVITIES WE COULD BE DOING TOGETHER. LIKE ANOTHER LAP DANCE!**

Winter said nothing as she spun her saber around a bit before stabbing it to the ground. A glyph formed beneath her. Several small white-blue Nevermores formed and charged towards Neo.

Silently cursing, Neo opened her parasol for a shield. She felt several of those Aura constructs smack against her parasol, while others circled around her. She swung her blade at those that tried to get to her.

 **YOU KNOW, IT'S NORMAL TO FEEL THREATENED BY OTHER WOMEN WHEN IT COMES TO A MAN OF INTEREST.**

The constructs kept up their assault.

 **AND I CAN UNDERSTAND IF YOU FEEL THREATENED BY ME. AMBER PROBABLY DOES, TOO.**

"L-Leave me out of this!"

Heh.

 **I MEAN, WHEN YOU THINK ABOUT IT, COLT NEEDS A WOMAN WHO CAN SHOW HIM A WILD TIME.**

Neo paced backwards a bit as the constructs kept coming.

 **YOU'RE A LITTLE TOO COLD AND PROFESSIONAL. NOT TO MENTION A MILITARY PERSON. DOESN'T REALLY SOUND LIKE SOMEONE COLT WOULD BE WITH.**

The constructs increased in number.

 **AMBER'S NICE AND ALL, FROM THE LITTLE I KNOW OF HER, BUT SHE DOESN'T HAVE THAT WILDNESS THAT COLT NEEDS.**

"I-I can be wild!" Amber protested.

 **OH? WELL THEN JOIN THE FIGHT! WE CAN MAKE IT A THREEWAY!**

Amber and Winter suddenly turned red.

Neo silently giggled.

 _ **FIGHT**_ **. THREEWAY** _ **FIGHT**_ **. A TRIPLE THREAT! JEEZ, GET YOUR MINDS OUT OF THE GUTTER!**

Amber and Winter glared, and the constructs suddenly increased even more.

Neo was having a hard time striking and defending.

 **THEN AGAIN, COLT WOULD PROBABLY ENJOY WATCHING US IN A THREEWAY. MAYBE EVEN TAKING PART IN IT!**

Neo tilted her head.

 **TELL ME, HOW DO YOU TWO FEEL ABOUT FOURSOMES?**

Winter roared in rage and embarrassment, the number of avian constructs suddenly tripling. No, quadrupling. Quintupling?

Whatever the case, there were now so many avian constructs that they swarmed Neo and lifted her off the ground.

 **W-WHOA!**

The constructs soared through the air, crashing Neo into and _through_ the fountain.

Neo had to admit. That hurt.

It wasn't over, however, as the constructs carried Neo past Amber and crashed through a pillar before crashing her through the wall of a piece of architecture.

Amber winced. That had to hurt.

The constructs disappeared, and Winter let out a huff.

That took care of that….

Rubble moving caught Winter's attention.

Neo stepped out of the hole, a rather livid expression on her face. She spit on the ground and glared.

 **WAS THAT THE BEST YOU GOT?**

Winter set her mouth in a thin line as a glyph formed behind her.

Neo grinned a bit. A grin that bordered on sadistic. She marched towards the Specialist as the Schnee got in a stance, ready to speed forward.

Seeing that this wasn't about to end anytime soon and that Colt wasn't here yet, Amber decided to finally get involved. She drew her staff and prepared to leap in.

Unfortunately, Winter had already sped forward, with Winter doing the same.

Cursing, Amber made to leap as well-.

"Ack!"

Only for something to grab her by the back of her collar and pull her back.

She fell on her behind and looked ahead to find Winter and Neo nearing each other, their blades ready to stab and strike respectively.

 **CLANK-CLANK!**

Only for them to hit some form of obstacle that they couldn't see.

Winter and Neo blinked in shock. What just stopped them?

Their answer was revealed….

"Colt?"

* * *

 _(My POV; moments prior)_

Why this can't be a normal first day is beyond me.

Then again, "normal" doesn't really apply anymore since we have a child hall monitor with a baton and Taser who puts bad students in a jail cell that's basically an oversized cardboard box.

I stepped out into the Courtyard and…damn.

They really messed it up. I don't think it's as bad as Qrow vs. Winter, though I see a crater still formed. There's a hole in the foundation, the fountain's broken, and-.

Oh, there's Winter, Amber, and Neo.

Two look like they're about to go at it…again.

I sighed. Why can't I catch a break?

I activated my Semblance, disappearing from the world.

I casually strolled towards the three. As I neared them, I slowed my pace so as not to alert them to my presence.

I noticed Winter get into that stance she does with the glyph behind her. Neo herself was ready to go another round. And Amber looked like she was finally gonna get involved.

Time to hurry.

I sped forward.

As Amber was about to leap, I grabbed the back of her collar and pulled her back, then leaped forward towards the area where Winter and Neo would meet.

Let's see, Winter's going for a stab, while Neo's going for a swish.

I expanded my riot shield and pulled out Lucky, transforming it into its Gladius form.

I landed in between the two charging women and held my riot shield towards Winter and the Gladius towards Neo.

 **CLANK-CLANK!**

I winced and grit my teeth.

Let it be known these two are _strong_.

I noticed Winter and Neo blink in shock.

Time to reveal myself.

I deactivated my Semblance, reappearing before the world.

"Colt?" Winter and Amber asked.

 **COLT?**

And that's Neo.

I grunted. "Think you two can ease up a bit?"

Winter and Neo quickly stepped back, lowering their weapons.

I sighed and collapsed my riot shield and transformed Lucky, holstering it.

"Care to explain why you two were fighting?"

Winter spoke quickly. "S-She started the altercation!"

 **THAT'S ACTUALLY NOT TRUE.** _ **SHE**_ **ATTACKED FIRST.**

…Well, this seems familiar.

"Is that right?" I asked Winter.

Winter sputtered. "But…she…I-."

"Let me guess: she goaded you into a fight?"

"She _groped_ me!"

…

…

Hot.

I shook my head of the perverted thought and turned to Neo.

"Is that right?"

 **WHAT? I WAS JUST CURIOUS IF THEY WERE REAL.**

Yeah, no…they're real. I know firsthand.

Well, first _face_ , but-.

Off topic, Colt. Completely off topic. And stand down, soldier!

 **BESIDES, WOULDN'T YOU WANT TO KNOW?**

Again, I already know, but I can't let them know that.

"…I refuse to answer that on the grounds that I don't want to."

 **THAT WASN'T A NO~.**

"Wasn't a yes, either."

Didn't stop Winter's (and Amber's, oddly enough) stare from boring into me, though.

I sighed. "Look, Neo. You need to _not_ annoy people like this, alright?"

 **WHERE'S THE FUN IN THAT?**

Oh for the love of-.

"Seriously. Don't start shit that leads to collateral damage to the academy. Otherwise, you might end up on a shorter leash than you already are."

She just stared at me.

…

…

She silently huffed.

 **FINE. PARTY POOPER.**

Well, that's one down.

I turned to Winter. "And now you."

She gawked at me. "Me?!"

"Yes, you. You've got a temper."

"She groped me!"

Ho- damn it, Colt.

"I understand that. However, I think you could've responded in a way that _didn't_ involve fighting."

I crossed my arms. "Then again, you have a bit of a temper problem."

"I-I do not!"

"Yes. You do."

"Give me one reason why you'd think-!"

"Qrow."

"…Give me two."

"Don't need to. He goads you into a fight in the show."

 **SHOW?**

…Oh right. Don't think we bothered to tell Neo.

I turned to her. "Long story short: I used to live on a planet called Earth, where all of this was nothing but an internet show. I died, met a deity, and was reincarnated here."

Actually, I'm not even sure it was reincarnation, regardless if it was the Wheel of Reincarnation. Otherwise, I'd be a newborn.

Neo stared blankly, then turned to the other two.

 **IS HE SERIOUS?**

Amber and Winter nodded.

…

…

 **MIND. BLOWN.**

Heh.

I turned back to Winter. "Anyway, you get too easily riled up, which is odd since I'd think military life should give you some form of patience."

"…Qrow's an ass."

No argument, here.

"Regardless," I continued. "It's pretty obvious that Neo shouldn't be left with you anymore."

"And what makes you say that?" she challenged.

I deadpanned, then gestured to the courtyard turned battlefield.

"…It was like this when we got here?"

"Amber?"

"It wasn't."

"Traitor."

I chuckled. "So yeah, Neo's not partnering with you. Like…ever."

Winter crossed her arms and pouted…who knew she could do that?

 **SO WHO AM I GOING WITH, THEN?**

Good question….

"Well," I said. "I suppose you can come with me. You're already my 'ward', anyway."

I mean, really. Neo should've been paired with me from the start.

Winter and Amber bristled.

 **I'M OKAY WITH THAT!**

She sent a smug smirk to Amber and Winter, both of whom glared at her.

I feel like there's something more to that, but I don't think I wanna know.

Winter spoke up. "I am the head of security. And as such, _I_ will be the one to decide where Neopolitan is assigned."

Our scrolls suddenly beeped.

We opened them.

 _Ozpin: This is the Headmaster. Due to the recent bout in the courtyard, I hereby state that Miss Neopolitan will no longer be partnered with Miss Schnee ever again. Effective immediately. Any objections?_

Several responses were sent out.

 _Qrow: I don't really care. Also, me and Ice Queen would've caused more damage than her and the short one…I'm saying I'm better than the midget._

Neo glowered.

 _Vert: Damn brats, wrecking the courtyard like that._

Pff.

 _Neo: Aw~, but it was so much fun!_

We turned to Neo, who shrugged shamelessly.

 _Winter: I-I am perfectly capable of dealing with her!_

I deadpanned at Winter, who whistled innocently.

 _Amber: No objection, here._

Winter glowered at Amber.

I typed in my own response.

 _Colt: It's probably for the best._

Winter's stare bored into me

 _Violet: Shame on you Snow Lady and Ice Cream Lady! Destroying stuff like that. How dare you?! I better not catch you two doing this to my halls!_

And now Winter and Neo were depressed after being shamed by my daughter through text, which made Amber and I chuckle a bit.

 _Ozpin: Motion carried. For the rest of today, Mr. Remington will "chaperone" Miss Neopolitan until a decision is made the next day. That will be all._

Winter and Amber bristled.

Neo pointed at them with a grin.

 **HAH! VICTORY IS MINE!**

They glared at her again.

Yeah, I should probably take Neo away now before things escalate again.

"Okay, motion carried and all that bullshit. Let's go, Neo."

I quickly grabbed Neo's arm and dragged her away. I noticed her waving tauntingly at Winter and Amber and quickly picked up the pace.

Neo will be the death of me.

* * *

 _(Winter POV)_

I grit my teeth.

The nerve of that little minx!

"You kinda brought it upon yourself."

I glared at Amber. "…Shut up."

"Great comeback, Winter. Really felt that one get to me."

I crossed my arms and glared in another direction.

…

…

"Even I'm curious, though. Are those real? And what size are they?"

"DON'T YOU START AS WELL!"

* * *

 _(My POV)_

I unlocked the door to the security room and gestured inside.

"Ladies first."

Neo smirked.

 _ **SUCH**_ **A GENTLEMAN.**

She sauntered inside, her hips swaying.

Stand down, soldier.

I stepped in after her and locked the door.

I noticed she was staring at my chair.

 **THERE'S ONLY ONE CHAIR.**

Huh…that's true….

Fuck.

I sighed. "Well, since I'm apparently a gentleman, I guess you can take that while I sit on the floor. Or I'll just stand, I guess."

Neo smirked at me.

 **I HAVE A BETTER IDEA.**

She pointed at the chair.

 **SIT.**

"Um, why-?"

 **NOW.**

I did as I was told….

I should probably stop doing that. Otherwise, people might think I'm the submissive type. Not that I'd mind, but still.

"So, what-?"

I was silenced when Neo decided to sit down on my lap.

 **AH~, THERE WE GO.**

…Merf.

She leaned back against me, making herself comfortable.

Her hair smelled nice...

She then thought it would be a good idea to wriggle her butt around. Not that I didn't enjoy it, but something I didn't want to happen would happen. So-.

Too late.

I felt a certain stick poke a certain bum. Thank god for clothes...or not. I don't know how I feel about this.

Neo turned her head to give me a half-lidded stare.

 **FEELS LIKE SOMEONE IS ENJOYING THEMSELVES**

"...You should really have a problem with this."

 **NORMALLY, I WOULD. BUT IT'S YOU, SO I'LL LET IT SLIDE.**

...G-Good to know.

 **AND IF YOU EVER NEED A FORM OF STRESS RELIEF-.**

Her face took on a suggestive look.

 **I'M JUST A BED AWAY.**

She winked at me.

"..." I gulped. "D-Duly noted."

Satisfied, she turned back and leaned against me, wriggling her butt again.

I really should say something about this...but I think I'll just enjoy the moment.

 **SO, TELL ME MORE ABOUT THIS "SHOW". AM I IN IT?**

I actually smiled a bit.

She was gonna have a field day with this.

* * *

 _(Ozpin POV)_

"For the last time, Miss Schnee, I will not make different rooming arrangements for Miss Neopolitan. She will remain in Mr. Remington's room."

"B-But Headmaster! I-It is only right! Amber agrees with me, right?"

"I do, but did you really have to drag me here?"

"Two voices are better than one."

"…Fair enough."

I sighed. "Look you two, I can understand if you have issues with this, but Mr. Remington can take care of himself should Neopolitan go against us."

I smirked. "Then again, I imagine that's not what you're worried about."

They both turned slightly pink.

"That being said, my decision is final. Good day to you, two."

"B-But-," they tried again.

" _ **Good. Day.**_ "

They both froze at my tone…then sighed and turned back towards the elevator.

I sipped my sixteenth cup of coffee.

I truly pity Mr. Remington. He doesn't even realize he has three women after him, not counting Miss Adel (though I feel Mr. Remington's principles will make that ship sink) and possibly young Violet's older sister, Velvet (still a rather gray and confusing area).

Well…he might realize Neopolitan is after him. She seems like the type to be most forward with men, and I doubt even Mr. Remington is that dense in terms of forwardness.

I sipped my twentieth cup of coffee….

Don't question how I drank that much so quickly, the lot of you. I am a man of mystery, after all.

* * *

 _(Weiss POV; Sunset)_

My arms were crossed as I sternly glared at my team leader, who was poking her index fingers together nervously.

"You draw an immature picture of our professor-."

Ruby winced.

"-balance some books, a pencil, and an apple on your finger during class while making a stupid silly face-."

She winced again.

"-somehow fall asleep right after-."

Another wince.

"-and for the coup de grâce, you pick at your nose without even hiding it!"

Ruby looked down.

"And I _would_ say something about you shouting during my fight with the Grimm-."

Her lips quivered.

"I know you were only trying to help."

Just like she chose to help me by taking a second pair of notes for me.

She stopped and looked up at me.

"That being said, perhaps you could try to help in a way that isn't so distracting?"

Ruby scratched her head. "I mean, unless you wanted me to jump in and get invo-."

"Never mind."

I sighed. "Regardless, you still showed misconduct that is unfitting for the leader of this team. Or any team, in general."

Ruby pouted. "I'm doing my best, okay? I-I've never lead anyone before."

"That's understandable."

I paced a bit. "Not only that, but I imagine there's a lot you probably haven't been able to learn due to being let in two years early."

Ruby squinted a bit. "…That's a fair point."

"Luckily for you, I happen to be your partner."

She blinked. "Huh?"

I smiled. "I intend to help you catch up on the major items of inquiry that you will need to know. I'll be the best partner you need."

"R-Really?"

"Of course."

…

…

"What about BFF's?"

"Let's not get being ahead of ourselves."

She slumped.

I giggled a bit. "Now, come on. They should be serving dinner by now."

Ruby spread her arms. "Can I get at least get a hug?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

…

…

" _Fine_. One hu- OOF!"

Ruby clamped onto me.

I pat her back hesitantly….

"Okay, that's enough. No more hugging."

She didn't get off.

"Ruby. Off. _Now_."

"You will be my BFF before long."

"Don't count on it."

Seeing as she wasn't about to let go, I sighed and simply walked towards the cafeteria.

This will certainly be an interesting partnership.

* * *

 _(My POV; Security Room)_

I stared at the security feed….

That wasn't how it was supposed to go.

Then again, I suppose I should've expected some different outcomes to occur thanks to my meddling.

 **WHY WERE YOU WATCHING THOSE TWO?**

"Well, I just wanted to make sure those two would be alright."

And they would be. Just not in the way it was in the show.

I checked my scroll. It was about time to leave the room.

I looked at Neo. "Time to go."

She pouted.

"Don't give me that. I'm not your personal seat."

 **I BET YOU WANT TO BE. AND I DON'T MEAN IN THIS WAY.**

No, Colt. Get those fantasies out of your head, right now.

With a sigh, I lifted Neo off my lap, much to her disappointment. And my relief as well. She kept wriggling her butt from time to time, making it _very_ difficult to resist natural instinct. And by natural instinct...well, what is a man to do when a woman propositions him like this?

We stepped out of the security room, and I locked it behind us.

 **WELL, IT WASN'T AS BORING AS I THOUGH IT WOULD BE.**

Yeah, well watching security cameras all day can be rather dull.

I now know how other security guards feel.

 **STILL CAN'T BELIEVE THEIR'S A WHOLE FANDOM OUT THERE SOMEWHERE THAT WORSHIPS ME.**

"Neo, that isn't exactly what I sa-."

 **WELL, IT'S HOW I'M TAKING IT.**

Neopolitan has an ego. That figures.

"Well, just so you know," I said. "If you were to try telling anyone else outside of the detail and Ozpin's group, they wouldn't believe you. I got lucky that they believed me instead of locking me in a mental asylum."

 **YEAH, YEAH. YOU WON'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT ME SAYING ANYTHING TO ANYONE.**

She looked up in though.

 **EXCEPT ROMAN, MAYBE. I'LL HAVE TO THINK ON THAT.**

Fair enough. They are partners, after all.

I sighed. "Well, I'm gonna walk for a bit. I'll see you back in the room."

She winked at me.

 **DON'T TAKE TOO LONG.**

She strutted away, and my eyes were drawn to her swaying hips again...

What a woman.

Shaking my head of those thoughts, I moved in the opposite direction.

* * *

 _(Neo POV)_

So…Colt's technically from another planet….

That's a thing, apparently.

And I also have many adoring fans. How sweet! Almost wish I could give out some autographs.

Not sure how I feel about that "shipping" nonsense, though. Sure, Roman and I are partners, and we help each other. But lovers? That's a bit much. We're strictly professional.

Though apparently I'm shipped with a few students here at this school, too. Mostly with that blonde brawler girl.

That's weird.

As I got closer to the room, I noticed a certain Ice Queen waiting.

I stopped some feet away.

 **YOU HEAR FOR ROUND TWO?**

Winter just stared at me….

She sighed. "I wish to apologize."

…What?

"I realize that I acted irrationally and should've responded more accordingly."

 **NOT SURE HOW YOU CAN ACT IRRATIONALLY TO SOMEONE WHO GROPED YOU.**

"Well, yes, but still. I am a professional. And professionals act accordingly."

 **I'M A PROFESSIONAL TOO, SCHNEE. AND YOU DON'T SEE ME ACTING ACCORDINGLY TO ANYTHING.**

Winter scoffed. "Clearly."

Bitch.

She sighed. "Regardless, we will still be working together for some time. And there mustn't be any tension between us."

 **WHAT ABOUT THAT QROW GUY? COLT SAID YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH HIM.**

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves."

Heh.

Winter stepped forward and held out her hand.

"So let us, as they say, 'bury the hatchet'."

I stared at the hand….

 **OKAY, BUT WE NEED SOMETHING BETTER THAN A HANDSHAKE.**

Winter raised an eyebrow. "I beg your pardon?"

I smirked.

* * *

 _(Winter POV)_

I don't like that smirk she's wearing.

I swear to God if she tries something-.

 **HUG!**

Wait, what?

Before I could do anything, Neo leaped at me and wrapped her arms around me, hugging me….

And burying her face into my chest.

My eye twitched.

 **THESE REALLY ARE NICE. I COULD FALL ASLEEP HERE!**

Must. Not. Kill. Must. Not. Kill.

 **ZZZZZZ.**

I deadpanned and looked down. "You really expect me to belie-?"

Oh my god, she actually fell asleep.

I pulled her off me and smacked her head.

 **OW!**

She glared at me.

 **WHY'D YOU DO THAT?!**

"Me? _You're_ the one who fell asleep!"

Neo blinked.

 **HUH…HOW ABOUT THAT?**

Never mind. She's dead.

She opened the door to her and Colt's room.

 **WELL, SEE YOU TOMORROW, BOSS!**

She winked at me, then closed the door.

…

…

I hate her. I hate her so much.

I turned and left.

I need to lie down.

* * *

 _(My POV)_

After getting some fresh air, I returned to my room.

 **HEY, COLT.**

I raised an eyebrow.

 **WHAT?**

"…You're in pink pajamas."

She shrugged.

 **I STILL SLEEP IN THE NUDE. I JUST WON'T BE NUDE THAT OFTEN.**

That's…actually a relief. And a disappointment at the same time.

Goddamn it, brain.

 **BY THE WAY, THERE'S A PACKAGE ON YOUR BED.**

Huh?

I turned to my bed to find a small box. I picked it up and opened it.

Inside was a small data drive and a note.

I picked up the note and read it.

 _So that you never forget._

 _-B_

I blinked.

Who the hell is "B"?

I took the data drive and inserted it into my scroll. Some files were being downloaded.

5 percent.

25 percent.

38 percent.

49 percent.

62 percent.

80 percent.

100 percent complete.

Several files were shown. One said "memories".

Curious, I selected it and viewed what was in it….

My eyes began to tear up.

 **SO, WHAT IS IT?**

I stumbled a bit at Neo's whiteboard suddenly popping up.

"U-Um, it's…n-nothing, really. I gotta go."

I quickly left the room, much to Neo's confusion.

I passed Winter and Amber's room as it was opening, revealing Violet.

"Hi Daddy!"

"Hey, sweetie. Can't talk right now. Be back in a bit. Kaythanksbye."

I moved faster, much to my daughter's confusion.

* * *

 _(Later)_

I now sat on the roof of the building. The stars shone brightly, and the broken moon was as ominous as ever.

Not that I paid attention, since I was currently fixated on my scroll.

Specifically, the photos of people I would never see again.

I stared first at a photo of myself (the old me) sitting on a bed, watching as my older brother had jumped on top of my younger brother. The picture had been taken at the perfect moment, my older brother frozen in midair while my younger brother was grinning, probably knowing what was coming.

I chuckled.

That was funny.

I swiped to the next photo. This one showed me, my brothers, and my dad standing in front of a car. I was wearing a John Cena shirt. Hustle, Loyalty, Respect. Still don't know why some people hate on John Cena.

I swiped to the next photo. This one showed me with my mom and younger brother. We were visiting some relatives from her side of the family.

I swiped to the next photo. This one showed my younger brother hanging out with some friends in his church group.

Glad he's doing alright. If I remember correctly, he wanted to be a teacher. Hope he gets it done.

I swiped to the next photo. This one actually made me tear up even more.

It was three little kids: one seven, the other five, the last not even two. The two older ones had glasses.

My nephews.

I see they're doing alright. The baby of the three looks even more adorable than ever.

I smiled sadly.

I'll never see any of them again…but I'll have these to remember them by. Just in case keeping them in my heart isn't enough.

I exited out of the file and moved to one that said "Music".

…No way.

I quickly entered it and read through the song names.

I hesitantly selected one of them.

…

…

 _Ooga-chaka, ooga-ooga  
Ooga-chaka, ooga-ooga  
Ooga-chaka, ooga-ooga  
Ooga-chaka, ooga-ooga_

A grin slowly made its way onto my face.

 _I can't stop this feeling  
Deep inside of me  
Girl, you just don't realize  
What you do to me_

Oh god, this song is awesome.

 _When you hold me  
In your arms so tight  
You let me know  
Everything's all right_

"Aaaaa-a-aaaa-a-aaaaaah!"

 _Hooked on a feeling!_

I leaned back on the ground as the song continued playing.

I thought back to the initial.

B.

…

B.

…

B.

…

Buddha?

Yeah, this was definitely from him. Who else could've done this?

"Hey, Buddha? If you can hear me…thanks."

The breeze blew gently against me. As though in response.

"Just so you know, though, I'm not converting to Buddhism."

I swore I heard a faint chuckle.

With a smile, I let the song continue to play.

Suddenly, things looked a lot brighter.

* * *

 _(Reptile POV)_

 _Neo: So yeah, that's all I have to report._

 _Cinder: Very well. The Fall Maiden is still there, correct?_

 _Neo: Yeah, don't worry. Since Colt's guarding her, I'll know if anything comes up._

 _Cinder: Good. I will be gone for a while to deal with matters outside of Vale. Mercury and Emerald will supervise operations while I am gone. However, you will keep me directly informed of any new developments regarding the Fall Maiden. Is that clear?_

 _Neo: Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say._

...

…

…

 _Neo: So yeah, that's all I have to report._

 _Roman: Are you sure you can trust this man?_

 _Neo: I can trust that he's willing to stop Cinder and this Salem person she works for._

 _Roman: I know she knew some powerful people, but this Salem is a new one. Not sure if I believe the whole "Queen of the Grimm" bit, but even your roommate is assuming."_

 _Neo: What about Amber?_

 _Roman: Ah, yes. The so called "Fall Maiden'. Magic's also a bit much, but considering that footage of her flying and blasting out wind and lightning…honestly, I'll believe anything at this point._

 _Neo: Teehee._

 _Roman: What? Something else unbelievable you wish to share with me?_

 _Neo: Not now. Colt can tell you himself, if you want to meet him that is._

 _Roman: Not yet. When the time is right, bring him to me. I'd certainly like to meet the guy that fucked up Cinder. Though the way she is now, that probably wasn't a smart idea._

 _Neo: Definitely._

 _Roman: Well, just keep doing what Cinder asks of you. Last thing we need is for her to hear that we're slacking while she's gone. And if she asks you to actually kill Colt…stall for as long as you can. Maybe the kid's our ticket out of this mess._

 _Neo: And if he isn't?_

 _Roman: Then it's back to seeing this all the way through._

 _Neo: …_

 _Roman: Until then, have fun._

 _Neo: I always do. ;)_

The messages ended.

I smirked.

Bugging their scrolls turned out to be rather fruitful, and will no doubt continue to be so.

So…Neo and Roman are hoping Colt is their way out.

How foolish.

And thanks to the information this "Salem" gave me, I now know of this "Maiden" power. Why it's needed is still a mystery. Perhaps she will inform me in the future. Her Seer Grimm is still here, after all. Hidden away, of course. Can't have it killed by the grunts.

Still, with everything I know now and with what I've learned through bugging their scrolls….

Colt Remington is not the only one to blame for my brother's death.

Cinder is using the White Fang for her own personal agenda.

She's using Adam.

She used _my brother_ to try and erase a problem of hers.

And no doubt, she is now using me in his place.

My eyes became slits.

That woman _and_ Colt will pay for my brother's death.

As matters go, however, I cannot touch Cinder. Not just because she isn't here, but because this Salem woman needs her. And I feel angering this woman would not bode well for me.

No matter. I can be patient. And Colt must die first. He was the one to kill my brother, after all. He'll be a hard man to get to, though. Having the protection of a Huntsmen Academy will do that. Which means I'll have to be patient until he leaves the damn school.

And if for some damn reason he never leaves, I'll have to do something to draw him out.

…No matter. Patience is a virtue. I shall bide my time for now.

Once the time is right…I shall avenge my brother.

* * *

 **A/N: And so concludes this interlude.**

 **Winter vs. Neo…it happened. Hope you enjoyed that fight.**

 **Before leaving back to his plane of existence, Buddha left me a parting gift. One I will cherish forever.**

 **Neo obviously still has to make reports to Cinder and Roman. Though as you can see, she's more open with Roman than Cinder.**

 **And Reptile…he's being patient, but whether that pays off or not is up in the air. Either way, he's going to be a problem.**

 **Now…it's time for a little surprise for this fic. Sometimes it'll be this. Sometimes it'll be a simple omake.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 _The title "My Turn Chibi" appears on screen, along with the main cast. Colt is shown on the left leaning against the title, while his daughter is next to him waving happily. Winter is sitting on the top left side of the title, waving regally. Amber is on the top right side of the title, floating a bit thanks to her Maiden powers. Neo is shown on the right holding up a sign that says "My Turn Chibi", smirking at the audience._

 _Kids: MY TURN CHIBI!_

* * *

 **Skit #1: Boredom**

Chibi Colt is sitting in the security room.

…

…

"This is fucking boring."

He tried to pass the time by playing with a paddleball.

He then tries doing a magic trick with cards…only to accidently spray them all over the floor.

"Goddamn it."

He once again plays with a paddleball.

He listens to Weiss' new song "This Life Is Mine".

"This song is the shit."

He once again plays with the paddleba-.

 **SMACK!**

"OW! My eye!"

Only for the ball to miss the paddle and hit his eye.

"Fuck! Godda- w-whoa!"

He falls back on his chair.

He's then shown with an eyepatch, sitting in the chair in front of the security feeds.

…

…

"This sucks."

* * *

 _(Transition: Chibi Amber flies and shoots lightning from the sky, then giggles and flies away.)_

* * *

 **Skit #2: Amber's Garden.**

Chibi Amber was humming a tune as she planted her newly bought flowers.

"Perfect!" she cheered.

She picks up the watering pail and prepares to pour….

Then stops.

"Actually, these deserve _rain_ water."

Chibi Amber looks around to make sure the coast is clear, then uses her Maiden powers to summon a small rain cloud. It begins to rain on the flowers.

She beams. "There we go!"

" _ **Ahem**_."

Chibi Amber freezes, then slowly turns to find Chibi Ozpin.

He shakes his head in disappointment. "The Maiden powers are not something to be used for menial tasks, Amber."

She slumps. "I know."

"This is a great power you have. And with great power comes great responsibility."

She blinked. "Where'd you hear that?"

"Uncle Ben from Spider-Man."

"Huh?"

"Never you mind. The point is, don't misuse your powers."

Amber sighed. "Okay."

"…However, if you could put some of your magic in this coffee."

"Wait, what?"

"Trust me."

She stared at him weirdly…then put some essence of her magic into his coffee.

He drank it…and is now enlightened.

"Yes! I have finally gotten the special coffee-chan that the stupid me drinks in Professor Arc! Now I am 100 percent better than that Ozpin! And again, more competent."

Chibi Amber just stared.

Ozpin cleared his throat. "Ahem…don't misuse your powers again."

He turned and walked away.

Chibi Amber frowned.

"Don't misuse your powers," she mimicked. "Oh, look at me. I'm Ozpin. I drink more cups of coffee in one day than a person does in their lifetime."

He was suddenly behind her. "I heard that."

"AAHHHHH!"

She jumped and fell in her garden, crushing the flowers and getting rained on by her own rain cloud.

Ozpin sipped his mug. "Karma. And I don't mean the Assassination Classroom character."

He left.

Amber was left to pout and whine.

* * *

 _(Transition: Violet rides along in her trike, siren blaring. She stops waves to the audience, then continues her ride.)_

* * *

 **Skit #3: Littering**

Chibi Jaune was drinking a "People Like Grapes" soda.

"Ah, that's the good stuff."

He crushes the can and tosses it at the recycling bin….

Only it misses and hits the floor.

A siren blares and a whistle blows.

"W-Whoa, what the-?!"

Chibi Violet, in her little police uniform and big wheel trike, speeds over, stopping before Chibi Jaune. She steps off and stares at the criminal.

"So…you're a litterer."

Chibi Jaune sees the crushed can.

"W-Wait, officer! I can expla-!"

Chibi Violet blows her whistle again.

"No excuses!"

She beats his head with her baton.

"Ow! Police brutality!"

"Not a cop."

She beats his head again.

"O-Okay, I'm sorry! I'll pick it up, see?"

Chibi Jaune picks up the can and throws it in the recycling bin.

…Chibi Violet nods.

"Good!"

She writes something down and hands it to Chibi Jaune.

"D-Detention!"

"Yup! One day."

She gets on her trike. "And be sure to follow hall rules from now on. Otherwise, I'd have to introduce you to Mr. Taser!"

She tested out Mr. Taser to prove her point.

"G-Got it," Chibi Jaune said.

Chibi Violet nodded and raised her fist.

"These halls will always be safe thanks to me! Officer Violet!"

She revs up her trike and speeds off.

Chibi Jaune sighs.

"D-Damn it."

Chibi Violet speeds back.

"SWEAR!"

She holds up the swear jar.

Chibi Jaune sighs and puts a Lien in.

Chibi Violet beamed. "Thank you!"

She speeds away.

Chibi Jaune whimpers. "That was my only Lien."

* * *

 **A/N: And that's it. Hope you all enjoyed that. These will come from time to time, but omakes will still be a thing.**

 **If you liked this and want to be kept up to date, be sure to follow and fav. Leave a review while you're at it! I'd love to hear from you guys.**

 **Now if you'll excuse me, I need to eat, then I'm off to see War for the Planet of the Apes.**

 **LATERS!**


	35. My Turn Chibi: Halloween Edition

**A/N: Hello everyone, and…yeah, it's been over two months, I know. Let's just say life gave me a kick in the ass and leave it at that.**

 **To cheer myself up, I shall now squeal at the new cover image….**

 **EEEEEEEE! MY SWEET LITTLE VIOLET IS FINALLY DRAWN! EEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

 **…**

 **…**

 **Okay, I feel a little bit better.**

 **Also, went to see the Jigsaw movie before this. Halloween and all that. It was a good movie, I guess. And then I asked myself: Did Jigsaw, in fact, take back Halloween as the trailer stated? And the answer is...**

 **No. Duh. Halloween belongs to Michael Myers. In fact, that tagline would've been HIS had the new Halloween movie not been delayed till next year. Just my opinion.**

 **Anyway, chapter's not done yet, but I felt like I needed to post SOMETHING. So, Halloween special.**

 **And to that guest that kept asking for an update...there. Now leave me alone, please.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY._

* * *

 _The title "My Turn Chibi" appears on screen, along with the main cast. Chibi Colt is shown on the left leaning against the title, while Chibi Violet is next to him waving happily. Chibi Winter is sitting on the top left side of the title, waving regally. Chibi Amber is on the top right side of the title, floating a bit thanks to her Maiden powers. Chibi Neo is shown on the right holding up a sign that says "My Turn Chibi", smirking at the audience._

 _Kids: MY TURN CHIBI!_

 _*thunder booms*_

 _Colt, Violet, Winter, Amber, and Neo jump a bit as the title is struck by lightning. The title explodes, the five now lying on the ground covered in soot. They sit up and go wide-eyed at the big bold letters now on display as creepy music plays in the background._

 **HALLOWEEN EDITION!**

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _Colt, Winter, and Amber: Fuck._

 _Neo: *writes down "Fuck"*_

 _Violet: SWEAR!_

 _They sigh as they pay the penalty fee._

* * *

 **Skit #1: Costume Shopping**

* * *

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Chibi Colt shook his head with a smile as Chibi Violet popped up around the multiple costumes.

"Alright, simmer down Violet."

"But it's Halloween! The time for candy!"

She salivated a bit at the thought of all the candy she could eat.

Chibi Colt chuckled. "Right. Well, pick out your costume."

Chibi Violet squeals and speeds off.

…

…

She returns wearing a pirate costume.

"Argh! I be here fer ye booty!"

Chibi Colt tilted his head. "Why pirates?"

"Why not?"

"…I don't have a counterargument for that."

Chibi Violet giggled.

"Still, maybe be something not so…generic?"

Chibi Violet hums and taps her foot in thought….

"Got it!"

She speeds off.

…

…

She returns in a vampire costume.

"I've come to suck your blood, blah blah blah!"

"Dracula doesn't actually say that."

"How would you know?"

"A little movie called Hotel Transylvania."

"Hotel what now?"

"…Never mind. A bit better, but aren't vampires still generic?"

Chibi Violet frowned in thought….

"Got it! Again!"

She speeds off.

…

…

She returns in a carrot costume.

"Tada!"

Chibi Colt gave a blank stare. "…Really?"

"What? I'm a carrot!"

"…Well, I can at least say that you've become what you eat."

Chibi Violet giggled.

"So…this one?"

"This one," Chibi Violet nodded.

Chibi Colt shrugged. "Alright."

Chibi Violet beamed.

Chibi Colt grinned.

* * *

 _(Transition: Chibi Winter lands gracefully, spins her blade around, then charges towards the screen with sword pointed.)_

* * *

 **Skit #2: Crash Course**

* * *

Chibi Amber was currently carving a face into a pumpkin. She stabs one final time before setting the knife down and nodding at her handy work.

"What are you doing?"

Chibi Amber turns to find Chibi Winter approaching with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, I'm just carving faces into the pumpkins."

Chibi Winter's eye raised further. "Why?"

"Well, we can't have Halloween without jack-o-lanterns everywhere."

"Jack-o-what now?"

Chibi Amber just stared.

…

…

"You…HAVE celebrated Halloween before, right?"

Chibi Winter huffed. "Of course I have!"

* * *

 _Young Chibi Winter bounced on her feet as a truck backed up onto the back area of Schnee Manor._

 _The truck opened and mountains of candy spilled out._

 _Young Chibi Winter squealed._

 _Chibi Jacques grunted. "There you go. Candy. Happy Halloween or something or other."_

 _Chibi Jacques left, leaving young Chibi Winter to devour the multiple sweets._

* * *

"After that, I went into a sugar rush and nearly destroyed Schnee Manor. My father then banned Halloween from me and the rest of the family."

Chibi Amber blinked owlishly. "…Okay, you need a crash course on Halloween."

She placed a pumpkin on the table in front of Chibi Winter and pointed at it.

"Start by carving a face into the pumpkin."

Chibi Winter inspected the vegetable with a critical eye….

"There is no need."

"…I beg your pardon?"

Chibi Winter drew her sword and stabbed it into the ground, a glyph forming.

Several ice pumpkins with carved in faces appeared.

She sheathed her sword and nodded in satisfaction. "I believe these will suffice?"

"…It's more fun to actually CARVE the faces into pumpkins, you know."

"But this is far more efficient." She lightly stomped her foot to the ground. "Now then, do continue with the crash course. I am eager to learn more."

Chibi Amber sighed.

* * *

 _(Transition: Chibi Vert lowly stomps across the screen, stops in the middle, stares directly at the camera…then launches a Boxing Glove arrow that smashes the lens and knocks the camera down on its side. He gives a "tch" and lowly stomps away.)_

* * *

 **Skit #3: REAL Costumes**

* * *

Chibi Vert stared blankly at two kids dressed in costumes.

"What can I say? Except you're welcome!"

"Autobots! Roll out!"

Chibi Vert shook his head and sighed. "Damn brats. Whatever happened to REAL costumes?"

"What do you mean, mister?"

Those two kids happened to hear him.

"Tch, well…old school monsters! Dracula? Frankenstein's monster? The Wolfman? The Mummy? Come on, they keep rebooting them for Oum's sake! You can't tell me you haven't heard of them?"

The two kids stared blankly.

"…Wait here."

Chibi Vert speeds off…then returns dressed as Dracula.

"I've come to suck your blood!"

He speeds off again, then comes back as Frankenstein's monster.

"Rargh! Fire bad!"

He speeds off and returns as the Mummy.

"Errrrgh. Moan and all that."

The kids stared blankly.

"…You're funny, mister."

Chibi Vert's eye twitches….

He speeds off and returns as Freddy Fazbear.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"

The two kids scream and run away.

Chibi Vert took off the head and shook his head.

"Damn brats. Not knowing about the classic monsters."

* * *

 _(Transition: Chibi Violet does bunny hops. She stops and giggles, then continues.)_

* * *

 **Skit #4: The Clown**

* * *

It was a rainy day in Vale….

Well, no better time to sail paper boats.

Chibi Violet placed a little paper boat on the ground and watched as it sailed away.

"The S.S. Violet is on its merry way!"

Chibi Violet chased after it with glee.

As she ran-.

SMACK!

"Owie!"

She ran headfirst into a plack of wood.

She rubbed her head and looked to see her paper boat heading towards a sewer opening.

"Noooo!"

She chased after it, but she was too late. The boat fell into the sewer.

"…Phooey."

She looked inside to see where it was.

…

…

A clown popped out.

"Hiya, Violet!"

"…Nope!"

Chibi Violet up and ran away.

"H-Hey, where're you going?"

"You're too scary! The Tim Curry one was funnier and more appealing to approach!"

Chibi Pennywise 2017 grumbled to himself.

Chibi Pennywise 1990 pops up next to him.

"Told ya, pal."

"Fuck you."

"SWEAR!"

Both clowns were startled and turned to see Chibi Violet standing there with her swear jar, a stern look on her face.

Chibi Pennywise 1990 snickered. "Better pay her, pal! WHA-HA, WHA-HA, WHA-HA!"

Chibi Violet giggled at the funnier clown.

Chibi Pennywise 2017 deadpanned. "…You know what? Screw it! I'm gonna kill you now!"

He reaches for Chibi Violet-.

"BAD TOUCH!"

Chibi Violet tases the reboot clown.

He twitched around a lot before falling back into the sewer.

The original clown stared with wide-eyes.

Chibi Violet pointed her taser at him. "You want some?"

She tests it out in front of him.

Chibi Pennywise 1990 raises his hands and backs up. "N-Nope. H-Here's your boat, kid. L-Later."

The original clown gives the paper boat back and retreats back into the sewer.

"Yeah, you better run!"

Chibi Violet twirls the taser in her hand before holstering it, then skips off with her paper boat.

* * *

 _(Transition: Chibi Amber floats in the air with her Maiden powers. She giggles, then conjures lightning and thunder for scary effects, and flies off.)_

* * *

 **Skit #5: Crash Course II**

* * *

Chibi Amber and Chibi Winter were inside a costume store.

"Okay," Chibi Amber said. "Now we focus on costumes."

Chibi Winter raised an eyebrow. "What is the point of that?"

"…It's _fun_ , for one thing."

"Hmm."

"Plus, it's the only way people get candy from others."

Chibi Amber pointed at the various costumes.

"Now, pick out a costume and try it on."

Chibi Winter sighed moved off.

* * *

She returned dressed as a witch.

Chibi Amber gave a critical stare. "…Good, but Glynda is already going as a witch. Plus, this would give Qrow a reason to insult you."

Chibi Winter huffed and walked off.

* * *

She returned dressed as the bride of Frankenstein.

Chibi Amber hummed. "You look good in that."

Chibi Winter shrugged. "I only got this to see if Colt would consider dressing as Frankenstein's monster. Then we could pair up."

…

…

"Never mind," Chibi Amber amended. "It looks terrible. Try again."

"But-."

"Now!" Chibi Amber's eyes glowed orange.

Chibi Winter scrambled away.

* * *

She returned dressed as….

"Huh," Chibi Amber said. "That actually looks like it fits you."

"Truly? This blue dress looked nice and elegant."

She was dressed as Elsa.

Chibi Amber pointed. "Quick! Sing the song!"

Chibi Winter cleared her throat.

"…Let it go~. Let it go~. Can't hold it back anymore~."

Chibi Amber clapped her hands together. "I think we found the perfect costume for you!"

Chibi Winter beamed.

* * *

 _(Transition: Chibi Neo slowly floats down with her umbrella and does a kissy face, then continues floating down.)_

* * *

 **Skit #6: Decisions**

* * *

Chibi Neo stared at herself in the mirror.

…

…

She turned her clothes into that of Poison Ivy from Batman.

She pursed her lips…and shook her head.

She then turned her clothes into that of Harley Quinn…from Batman.

She fiddled with the little ball on her hat….

She snapped her fingers as an idea came about.

She turned her clothes into Harley Quinn from the Suicide Squad movie.

…

…

She nodded.

 **PERFECT! THIS WILL GET COLT STARING.**

With a mischievous giggle, Chibi Neo skipped off.

* * *

 _(Transition: Chibi Qrow stands there, trying to look cool. Only for the wind to blow his cape in his face and make him stumble off.)_

* * *

 **Skit #7: Crash Course III**

* * *

Chibi Amber and Chibi Winter now stood in front of a house.

"…Aren't I a little too old for this?"

Chibi Amber rolled her eyes. "Look, you never did this as a child, so you're doing it at least once, now. Now go get lots of candy!"

Chibi Winter sighed and moved towards the house.

She knocked on the door.

"Trick or treat…or whatever."

The door opened…and Chibi Qrow stepped out.

They both stared at each other.

…

…

"Aren't you a little old for this, Ice Queen?"

"Shut up and give me candy."

"If you're gonna have a stick up your ass when asking for candy, then maybe I won't give you any."

"Why you-!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT HER?!"

Chibi Violet, dressed as a carrot, was suddenly there, giving a cute glare at Chibi Qrow.

"E-Er, wait! I meant she-!"

Chibi Violet tased Chibi Qrow.

The drunk twitched around a lot before falling to the ground, unconscious.

Chibi Violet huffed. "Meanie."

She gave him a little kick, then took all the candy he had.

Chibi Winter chuckled and pat her head. "Good girl."

Chibi Violet giggled.

In the back, Chibi Amber just stared with white eyes.

…

…

She shrugged. "Eh, I guess that's a fitting end to the crash course.

* * *

 _(Transition: Chibi Colt rolls in, trying to be cool and twirling his guns around, only to fumble with them and drop them. He quickly picks them up, looks around, then scurries off.)_

* * *

 **(Skit #8: Costume Party)**

* * *

The party was in full effect, with everyone dressed in costumes.

Chibi Ozpin was dressed as Albus Dumbledore.

Chibi Glynda was dressed as a witch.

Chibi Port was dressed as the Woodsman from Little Red Riding Hood.

Chibi Oobleck was dressed as a mummy.

Chibi Winter was dressed as Elsa.

Chibi Neo was dressed as Harley Quinn from Suicide Squad.

Chibi Qrow was dressed as…himself.

"Really, Qrow?" Chibi Winter deadpanned. "Even Glynda and I dressed up."

"…Meh."

She rolled her eyes and looked to find Chibi Colt and Chibi Violet approaching.

"…Violet…why are you dressed as a carrot?"

"You are what you eat," she responded.

"…Okay."

Chibi Winter turned to Chibi Colt. "And you?"

"Call me…Dredd."

"Isn't that what you wear for work?"

"Yeah, but I have the actual helmet this time."

He gave a thumbs up to a Chibi Buddha, who gave a thumbs up back and disappeared.

Chibi Amber finally showed up. "S-Sorry I'm late!"

She was dressed as Avatar Korra.

Chibi Colt hummed. "Nice costume."

Chibi Amber blushed. "T-Thanks."

Chibi Winter frowned and quickly stepped forward. "And me?"

"You look beautiful as always."

Chibi Winter blushed, earning a jealous frown from Chibi Amber.

Chibi Neo quickly jumped into Chibi Colt's arms and winked.

 **AND ME, HANDSOME?**

Chibi Colt blushed and stuttered. "Y-You l-look…er-."

Chibi Neo giggled.

 **THAT REACTION IS ENOUGH FOR ME.**

She smirked at Chibi Amber and Chibi Winter, earning glares from the two.

The party continued from there, everyone mingling with each other or students.

Chibi Colt found a sad Chibi Ruby dressed as a trashcan on the ground.

"…Do I even wanna know?"

"P-Please help me."

Chuckling, he pulled Chibi Ruby to her feet.

She poked her fingers together. "Um…it's my birthday, so…."

"Oh really? You were born on Halloween?"

Chibi Ruby nodded.

"Well, I was born on the 24th of November. Meaning that my birthday is sometimes on Thanksgiving during certain years."

"Wow, that's lucky!"

"Yup."

…

…

"So," Chibi Ruby continued. "Any gifts for me?"

She gave an innocent smile.

"…I'm gonna guess this is why you're dressed as a trash can."

Chibi Ruby slumped.

"…Well, I don't have anything, but Violet might."

Chibi Violet pops up with an empty jar. "Happy Birthday! Your very own swear jar!"

Chibi Ruby squealed and took the jar, hugging it tightly.

Chibi Colt chuckled and pat her head. "Happy Birthday. And try not to pull something like this again. Otherwise, you might end up like this again."

Chibi Ruby nodded and continued hugging the jar.

He turned to the screen.

"What? Can't stand seeing a sad Ruby. No matter how funny it is."

He waves. "Happy Halloween, everyone!"

Freddy Fazbear pops up behind him and screeches.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" Chibi Colt runs away.

Freddy removes his head, revealing a chuckling Vert.

"Too easy."

* * *

 **A/N: And that's about it. Hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Actual chapter should be done in about…a week, hopefully. Presuming life doesn't come back and kick my ass again.**

 **On the bright side, I can tell you what the next arc will be called….**

 **First Semester Arc.**

 **…**

 **…**

 **Not really imaginative, I know, but it's the best name that fits what the next arc will encompass.**

 **Also…what would you all say to me doing a side story called "My Turn: Lemons"?**

 **…** **I'm sure you can guess what that story would be about. I know I basically put a short lemon already with Cinder's wet dream, but still. Figured I would ask for another opinion since I'm still thinking about it.**

 **Anyway, after watching the Jigsaw movie...this extra was inspired.**

* * *

 **Extra: Violet meets Jigsaw**

Violet wandered through the Beacon hallway.

Suddenly, a chilling laugh echoed.

"W-Who's there? H-Hello?"

The laugh continued to echo, and a pair of red eyes glowed in the distance.

The creaking sounds of a bicycle moving forward were heard.

From the darkness, a creepy looking doll in a suit with a white face and piercing red eyes rode forward.

It stopped before Violet.

"Hello, Violet. My name is Jigsaw. I want to play a game."

Violet stared with wide-eyes. "O-Oh my gosh."

...

...

...

"You're so cute!"

"Wait, wha-?"

Violet grabbed Jigsaw and hugged him. "You are so adorable!"

"What, no! I'm not supposed to be adorable! I'm scary!"

"Now I have someone for tea time when Daddy or the others aren't around!"

"No! No tea time! I have your father and grandfather chained up in a room! You must choose who lives or-!"

"LET'S GO NEW FRIEND!"

Violet takes a protesting Jigsaw to her room to have tea time.

* * *

Meanwhile, Colt and Vert were chained up in a room with Saw traps strapped on their heads, watching what just happened on the screen...

"Well brat, you certainly raised her well."

"Shut up, old man."

...

...

"We should probably call for help now, right?"

"Duh, brat."

* * *

 **A/N: And that's all I wrote.**

 **If you liked this and want to be kept up to date, be sure to follow and fav. Leave a review while you're at it. I love reading your reviews. Granted, there might not be much to say about for this "chapter", it still makes me giddy.**

 **Be prepared for the First Semester Arc that...is basically what it's called, so...yay expectations.**

 **Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna see if I can update my RWBY/Halloween fic before the holiday officially ends (which is in roughly five hours for me).**

 **LATERS!**

* * *

 ***cue Tye Dillinger theme***

 **Perfect 10 Review Response**

 **Verdin Grey : Glad you enjoyed the chapter. You're right, that is certainly a coincidence.**

 **DragonLord501st : Yes, I'm straight. I just barely had the willpower to resist…it would've been inappropriate, okay? And what if one of the coworkers walked in on me and Neo?! Was not gonna deal with that drama. And yes, more music will be featured.**

 **DatGuy355 : Awesome hashtags, my man. Yeah, they better be careful. I'm on the rise! Cool skit idea. Though after a revelation by RT…may have to retcon a few things.**

 **Shinku Ryuuga : BECAUSE SHE'S BATMA- er, I mean BECAUSE SHE'S NEO!**

 **MrtheratedG : Don't worry. She will…soon.**

 **Virtual Exodus : Interesting omake idea. I'll take it into consideration. Colt/Cinder is Burning Desire. That song may be in it. Who knows?**

 **The10thDoctor1964 : Glad you enjoyed the story. I try to make my OC's as interesting as possible. Another wave of depression hitting Colt? Now why would you think that? There's nothing that could possibly happen to depress Colt. (Secretly has plans for it).**

 **Shadowolf (guest): That's…wow. That's an interesting quote. I'll keep it in mind, most definitely. And as for how Colt could possibly turn out…well, that's ONE possible route, I'll admit that much. Thanks for the review.**

 **Chaosstripe : What? Neo/Winter? Why that's…actually a good ship. I'll consider doing an omake for it, at least.**

 **dragongen13 : What is it with people and harem fics? Anyway, I can promise steamy scenes, at least.**


	36. First Semester Arc: Chapter 35

…

…

…

 **Hey ya'll…how's it going?**

…

…

…

 **Welp, guess it's time for me to explain myself.**

… **It's hard to do that, cause I don't like to admit to something like this. But….**

 **I screwed up when I was in college. And…due to that screw up, I haven't been in college for the past full year up till this point in time…and I probably won't be going back. I didn't get expelled or anything, just…I didn't pay enough attention to the financial portion of attending college, and I couldn't afford it again without putting myself at risk in the long run. And…I chose not to do that. It didn't help that I was…failing some classes in the field I was studying. Guess maybe Accounting wasn't the field for me. Or rather, it was at first. Then...I just slipped, I guess. That, and…I should've been a bit more responsible in making sure my situation in college remained stable.**

 **I was ignorant, and that is my fault.**

 **Letting this happen has put me in a bit of a depression. I've been sitting at home for almost a year, distracting myself with Amino, Marvel Puzzle Quest, movies, YouTube, and other things. Simply waiting for the days to pass by from my big screw-up.**

 **After months and months of doing nothing…I finally started to slip out of my little depression and think about some things.**

 **And…well, I finally snapped out of it. I told myself, "Okay…I screwed up...it happened. So...what am I going to do to get my life back in order?"**

 **I'm still working some things out, and some other stuff from my college days is haunting me. But…I'm okay for the moment. I'm not as down as I was months ago. Hell, I even managed to get my writing groove back in July and publish a new story. A story that focused on Monster Musume: Everyday Life with Monster Girls, instead of RWBY. It's called Of Heirs, Monsters, and the Unhinged. If you like that anime, I suggest checking out my new story. You might like it.**

 **Anyway, I felt it was time I finally added an actual chapter to my most popular story….**

 **That's right, folks. My Turn is back!**

 **So, without further ado, let's get started with the First Semester Arc!**

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY._

* * *

I deadpanned as I stared at two fourth-year students, a guy and a girl, inside a maintenance closet, both of whom were scrambling to cover their naked bodies with their clothes that had been strewn on the ground.

…

…

"Put your clothes on. _Now_."

The two hastily nodded and put on their clothes, while I turned away to give them a bit of privacy, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it.

When they were done, I took a puff and let out a cloud of smoke, then turned to the two embarrassed students.

"So…a maintenance closet? Really? You couldn't have chosen a less cliché spot for sex?"

"You don't get it, man!" the guy shouted defiantly. "It's all about the location!"

"Yeah!" came the shout of his…partner? Significant other? Some random girl he flirted with and talked into doing the do? I don't even know.

"Trust me, man." He pat my shoulder as though he was the wise man passing on his wisdom. "When you get a girl of your own, you'll find that it's all about location when it comes to fucking her dry."

…

…

"Get the fuck out of my sight before I report you two."

"Y-yes, sir."

The two fourth-years scrambled away from me.

"And keep your sexual activities in your goddamn rooms!"

"Never!" the guy shouted. "Our love will not be contained in the dark!"

"Yeah!" the girl agreed as they disappeared around the corner.

Fucking kids….

Actually, no. They're not even kids. They're goddamn young adults like me, only a few years younger! I know hormones can run wild, but this is supposed to be a prestigious academy!

"Prestigious academy, my ass."

"I am offended, Mr. Remington. I'll have you know that Beacon Academy has the highest standards in all the four academies. Hence why we are considered the most prestigous."

I turned to find Ozpin behind me, signature mug and cane in hand.

"Oh yeah? I just caught two fourth years having sex in this maintenance closet. Where's the 'prestige' in that?"

"Well, we can't exactly stop it from happening, as there are many students and not as many staff. Therefore, we advise our students to practice safe sex."

If all the used condoms Vert and I keep finding are any indication, then that advice was noted.

"Okay, but you _did_ advise them to keep in in their rooms, right?"

"Of course. The students are simply…adventurous."

I deadpanned.

"In any case, I'm sure you did the responsible thing and reported them, instead of just threatening them with that and letting them go, yes?"

…

…

Um-.

Ozpin gave a faux disappointed sigh. "From your silence, I can tell that you didn't. For shame, Mr. Remington. For shame. I should think of an appropriate punishment for this transgression."

"…You're trolling me, aren't you?'

"Is it that obvious?"

I deadpanned again.

He chuckled. "Oh very well. I won't do anything."

Well, that's good to he-.

"I'll let Miss Schnee handle you. I'm sure she can come up with a suitable punishment."

Fucking…damn it.

Ozpin turned to leave. "Well then, I'll just leave you to your lunch break."

I blinked. "Huh?"

My scroll beeped. I took it out and checked it….

Oh. He's right. It's time for my lunch break.

Ozpin sipped his drink and sighed. "I miss coffee. Damn retconning."

"Wait, what?"

"I mean, I've always enjoyed the taste of hot cocoa. Such a sweet aroma."

"I thought you drank coffee?"

"No, you assumed that. And you know what they say about assuming? It makes an ass out of you and me. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to be eccentric elsewhere."

Ozpin took his leave.

…

…

How he's the Headmaster of Beacon is beyond me.

…Meh, oh well. I got a grilled cheese sandwich with my name on it.

To my room!

* * *

Alright, just open the door and I'll find-.

 **OH, HEY COLT.**

Neo leaning on the window to look outside, therefore showing off her rear asset.

…

…

You would think I'd have gotten used to this kind of behavior from Neo. I mean, it's already been _weeks_ now. But, nope. I haven't. I doubt any man could. Not unless they swing the other way, of course.

She smirked at me.

 **TAKE A PICTURE. IT LASTS LONGER.**

That managed to snap me out of it.

"…Neo, it's been weeks already. Maybe give it a rest?"

 **I'D MAKE SURE YOU HAVE A GOOD REST IF YOU GAVE IN, ALREADY.**

"I can't even tell if you're going this far for a joke, or if you're actually serious."

 **I COULD BE BOTH?**

"No. You can't. Either you're joking or you're serious. So which is it?"

 **YES.**

"That doesn't answer-."

 **YES.**

…Screw it. I don't have time for this.

"Whatever."

I turned to where my lunch wa-.

 **THUNK!**

"Agh! My toe!"

 **WELL MAYBE IF YOU WEREN'T STARING AT MY ASS THE WHOLE TIME, HMM~?**

…I will not dignify that with a response.

Shaking the pain away, I grabbed my lunch and left for the staff lou-.

" _I'll let Miss Schnee handle you. I'm sure she can come up with a suitable punishment."_

…

…

On second thought, I think I'll go to the cafeteria. Let's go hang with the younger people. Totally not trying to avoid my boss or anything….

Nope, not at all.

With this perfect plan that in no way can go wrong for me, I headed out….

Totally didn't just check out Neo's ass one more time on the way out.

Nope, not at all.

* * *

 _(Neo POV)_

I smirked as Colt left the room….

He was totally checking out my ass.

I turned my head back to look out the window.

…

…

I gotta say, though…he's one tough nut to crack.

The mere fact that I sleep naked should've been enough to entice him. Instead, he just turns away in embarrassment, sometimes ogling a bit before doing so.

It's kinda funny. Seeing him squirm like that, trying (and sometimes failing) to be a gentleman about it.

Oh well~. It's only a matter of time before he gives in. _Then_ he'll find out if my "propositioning" is just in good fun…or will result in the best night of his life….

Teehee!

* * *

 _(My POV)_

Whoa. Felt a chill go down my spine for a moment there.

…

…

Oh well. It's probably nothing. Besides, I'm hungry.

I stepped into the cafeteria and looked around.

A lot of students here. A few took notice of me. Some just went back to their meals, one decided to give me the peace sign for some reason. Didn't wanna be rude, so I just tipped my hat to him. A few female students who appeared to be fourth years winked and waved at me. I just tipped my hat to them like with the other guy, but I added a smile. They giggled in response.

…I know they're students, but getting a few girls to giggle like that kinda gives an ego boost. Never would've been able to get that kind of attention back in my past life.

Alright, enough of that. I need to find a seat…and no, I'm not sitting where those girls are beckoning me from.

Let's see.

…

…

Oh hey, it's RWBY and JNPR! That seems like a good place to sit. I'm on good terms with Ruby and…Weiss, maybe? I don't know. She's been polite to me ever since the first day, but I couldn't help but notice a warning in her eyes, telling me to watch myself.

Sends chills down my spine, let me tell ya.

With Blake…nothing, obviously. I mean, she prefers to read than speak to people. Reminds me of me back in my high school days. I just kept to myself and read a book. I wasn't emo like her, mind you, but I wasn't exactly social either.

With Ya- nope. Not even gonna bother.

I obviously haven't interacted with JNPR. Not all, anyway. I only talked to Jaune that one day before Initiation. When he and Ruby were _supposed_ to watch my shit, only for both to just leave it all behind.

Damn kids.

…Oh well. Maybe now would be a good chance to interact with them?

Before I made a move, I noticed something about Jaune.

He seemed…depressed. Poking at his food lifelessly.

…

…

Oh crap, we're here, aren't we?

…

…

I should probably make sure. Just in case, you know?

I activated my Semblance and disappeared from view. Only a few random students noticed my disappearance, but chose not to say anything for whatever reason. Probably just minding their own business.

I moved towards RWBY and JNPR as quietly as I could. It might not have been necessary, given both the general noise that happens during lunch….

And the fact Nora was evidently regaling both teams with a very familiar tall tale.

"So there we were, in the middle of the night."

"It was day."

Oh, and Ren correcting her.

Let's see…Yang the only one paying attention, Blake reading her book, Weiss filing her nails, Jaune looking miserable, and Pyrrha and Ruby looking at him in worry….

Yup, this is the Jaunedice arc.

…Ugh.

Well, I know what's gonna happen, obviously. Jaune has some cofindence issues with his lack of skills and training, is getting bullied, gets blackmailed into doing whatever Cardin says, and eventually stands up for himself and gets the bully to back off.

…Oh, and getting training from Pyrrha despite hurting her feelings and all that. That's important.

I don't really think I need to get involved in that bullshit. It works out in the end for Jaune, and while I _could_ help with the bully situation and maybe end this whole thing before it begins….

It's not that I don't _want_ to. I do. But…maybe it's necessary so that Jaune fucking grows up? I don't know. I'm just making excuses because it'll fix itself in the end. So I don't really need to get involved.

…Then again, I haven't forgotten how Ruby and Weiss reached an understanding with each other that day instead of getting in a fight and making up later. Not that that's bad. It was great….

But it also proved that shit can change.

What was that old saying? Um…something about the butterfly effect?

Whatever. The point is, some things are apparently not set in stone. And that's cause of me…well, more Violet because she's the one who sent Weiss to detention (still funny), but Violet wouldn't be here if it wasn't for me.

So basically…I'm changing things. Butterfly effect, and all that.

Not that this is a bad. It's…well, I don't know. Cause so far, it's been _mostly_ unchanged. RWBY and JNPR and the other teams are still the same. And right now, Jaunedice seems to be proceeding as in the show.

The only major things to have happened is that Amber is still alive and a full Maiden, and there is now a security force at Beacon, comprised of people you would think should be somewhere else.

Cough, Winter, Neo, and Qrow, cough.

Other than all that, nothing significant has happened (that I know of, anyway) in direct result to me changing things the way I have.

So taking everything I just said into consideration-.

…

…

…

Fuck it. I guess I can say something to him. A lot of something, actually. Once he gets up to leave in a slump, I'll get him alone outside to talk for a- wait.

Something happens before that. Here in the cafeteria. And it involved….

I slowly turned towards a nearby table, where Velvet was being harassed by CRDL.

And the team leader, Cardin, was eyeing her bunny ears.

…Oh no you fucking don't!

I tossed my lunch onto the table between Jaune and Ruby. "Hold my lunch. And don't leave it behind like ya did my cart, okay?"

"W-What the-?"

"Ahhh! Ghost lunch!"

"Cool!"

And that is why Nora is awesome.

"Let me eat it!"

"Eat my lunch and I'll haunt you till the end of your days."

Surprisingly, Nora sat back down rather quickly, and Jaune, Ruby, and Yang looked freaked out at the apparent disembodied voice near them. Pyrrha just seemed confused, and Blake and Ren seemed to take the disembodied voice rather well…that, or they figured there was a rational explanation for it. And Weiss-.

"Colt, is that you?"

Of course she'd be the one to recognize my voice.

"No comment," I said before marching towards Velvet and CRDL.

Cardin moved his hand towards one of Velvet's ears.

My hand shot out, grabbing Cardin's wrist before he could do anything.

"What the-?"

I put a lot of force into squeezing his wrist.

"AGH! What the hell?!"

"Cardin, what's wrong?" Russell asked.

"S-Something has my wrist!"

I was about to reveal that it was me-.

" _Ahhh! Ghost lunch!"_

-but then thought better of it.

…This was an opportunity that could not be passed up.

I let go of his wrist.

He hissed and rubbed his wrist, letting go of Velvet's bunny ear in the process, then stood and started looking around.

"Alright, who's the wise guy?!"

Those that heard him just stared at him in confusion, including RWBY and JNPR.

"Well?! Who's gonna own up to it?!"

He took a step forward-.

"Oof!"

-and tripped, falling face first.

"Argh, damn it!"

Oh god, this is gonna be good.

Cardin got up with a scowl. "Alright, what's going o-?"

I tripped him again.

"Ack!"

He tried to get up, only to be tripped again.

"What the hell is going on?!"

What followed was several failed attempts by Cardin to get back on his feet. I kept tripping him every time. It was kinda funny. Almost anime-like the way this happened.

I stopped my tripping and stepped back.

Cardin finally got to his feet and was livid.

"Alright, I'm starting to get pissed off! Whoever's doing this better show themselves right now!"

"CARDIN'S BEING HAUNTED!"

Ruby, I thank you for your child-like mind.

Cardin made a face. "Haunted? That's ridiculous!"

A doubter, huh? Time to make him a believer.

I slowly reached towards the table next to CRDL and picked up a pie that happened to be there.

Convenient pie is convenient. Adding a sin. Ding.

I slowly lifted the pie in full view of the students. They just stared at it in wonder, mouths agape.

"I mean, seriously? Who believes in ghosts? No wonder you-."

Cardin stopped when he saw the pie I was carrying float by him.

"…Bwah?"

His teammates seemed freaked out.

"C-Cardin, maybe we should go?"

Poor Russell. Stuck with a guy like Cardin….

Then again, he and the other two just go along with what Cardin does, so screw the sympathy.

Cardin rubbed his eyes to make sure he saw what he was seeing.

"What the fu-?"

I shouted in a Markiplier-esque deep, hoarse voice. "LANGUAAAAAAAGE!"

I threw the pie right into his startled face.

While Cardin was busy wiping the pie off his face, I made my move on the rest of his team.

I moved towards Russell and pulled his pants down.

"AAAAHH! THE GHOST PANTS ME!"

The students laughed as a result.

I hopped over the desk and grabbed a students drink. I moved towards Sky, pulled the back of his collar back, and poured the iced drink down his back.

"EEEEEE! C-COLD!"

I turned to a scared Dove and….

Shit, I don't know what to do with him.

…

…

Fuck it.

I kicked him in the ass.

"AGH! THE GHOST KICKED MY ASS!"

That'll do.

I quickly looked around and found a large fish…

Oh god, yes.

…Oh, and convenient large fish is convenient. Adding another sin. Ding.

I picked up the fish and approached Cardin.

He saw the "floating fish" and paled. "W-What now?"

What now? Well, what happens now is that I live a short fantasy I had after watching Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie when I was a kid.

 **SLAP!**

I slapped Cardin with the fish.

"Ow!"

He fell on his side from the blow.

I moved towards Russell and slapped him with the fish as well.

 **SLAP!**

"Ow!"

He collapsed the same way as Cardin.

I then slapped Dove and Sky.

 **SLAP! SLAP!**

Same result as the first two.

"Agh!"

"Why me?!"

Guilt by association, that's why.

Cardin staggered to his feet. "F-Fuck this! I'm out of here!"

"Y-Yeah!"

"Let's get out of here!"

"W-Wait for me!"

Cardin and his team made a run for it.

Aw man, and I was just having fun….

Meh, I should probably stop while I'm ahead, anyway.

Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted four sodas.

…

…

Okay, one more thing and then I'm done.

I picked up the four sodas….

Oh, and convenient soda- you know what, you get the point. I liked CinemaSins. Sue me.

I faced the direction CRDL was running in.

Now, how did Nicholas Angel throw this?

Um….

Fuck it, I'm winging it.

I hurled the soda cans one at a time into the air towards the fleeing CRDL.

…

…

 **THUNK! THUNK! THUNK! THUNK!**

"Agh!" "Ow!" "Fuck!" "Shit!"

I really wish Violet were here right now to call them out on their swears.

Also, quadruple bullseye!

Thank you, Hot Fuzz.

The students laughed as CRDL picked themselves up and ran off while rubbing their heads.

I laughed. That'll teach those four idiots to pick on Velvet.

I turned to find said bunny girl blinking in confusion, probably trying to rationalize what just happened.

"I can't…I don't…whaaaaa?"

I snickered and snuck next to her, leaning towards her ear.

I whispered, "Your welcome."

"Eeep!"

She nailed me with a kick between my legs.

"AGH! PAIN!"

I collapsed to the ground, turning visible in the process.

Velvet blinked. "…Wait, Colt?!"

I wheezed. "H-Hiiii- oh god, the pain."

"I-I'm so sorry!"

"I-It's f-fine. I-I s-snuck up on y-ya. L-Learned my l-lesson."

Y-Yeah…i-invest in a p-protective cup.

Velvet knelt and helped me up.

"T-Thanks."

"N-No problem," she said, looking really embarrassed.

…

…

She suddenly realized something. "Wait, was that _you_ doing all that to Team CRDL?"

"…Would you believe me is I said no?"

She deadpanned.

"…Okay, yes. It was me."

She gave me a light slap to my shoulder. "Why would you do that?!"

"You mean, _other_ than stopping Cardin from yanking on your ear?"

"…You don't know that. H-He might have left me alone?"

I deadpanned.

"No really, h-he just likes to m-mess around!"

My deadpan grew.

"…P-Practical jokes, you kno-?"

"Don't pull a Jaune, Velvet."

"Hey!"

"Quiet, Jaune. The adults are talking."

I could practically feel Jaune go back to his slump….

I'll deal with that when I talk to him.

"So," I continued. "Any reason why you didn't fight back?"

Velvet rubbed her shoulder nervously, not saying anything.

"Velvet, I'm trying to help you. Please talk to me, or I'll sic Violet on you."

Her eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't."

I pulled out my scroll and dialed her, putting it on speaker.

" _Hi Daddy!"_

Velvet panicked a little.

"Hi sweetie. You think you can come to the cafeteria to interrogate Velvet?"

"D-Don't put it like that!"

" _Why? What happened?"_

"Well, there's this guy named Cardin who-."

Velvet snatched the scroll from me. "N-Nothing is wrong, everything is fine, kaythanksbye!"

She closed it.

* * *

 _(Violet POV)_

…

…

How rude.

Also, I need to investigate this.

Hall Monitor Violet Scarlatina, on the case!

…

…

After lunch, of course.

I nibbled my carrot.

Mmm, yummy.

* * *

 _(Velvet POV)_

I glared at Colt. "What the hell, Colt?!"

"Language, Velvet. What would Violet say?"

I smacked his shoulder again.

He chuckled.

I frowned. "Look, I have my reasons. And I'd prefer it if you didn't butt in."

"…What about your team? Shouldn't they help you with this?"

I nervously rubbed my shoulder again.

"…They don't know about this, do they?"

"L-Look, I love my team, but…they might just make this worse. They're overprotective like that. Trust me, I've been with them for a whole school year."

"That's no excuse, Velvet."

I growled. "Look, I can deal with this problem myself, okay? I don't need you or anyone else to make this a bigger deal than it really is."

"Being bullied by a racist isn't a big deal? I can think of a lot of people who would disagree with you. Like, say, thousands of teenagers in other schools?"

"Colt."

"I mean, it's amazing how many bullies are out there."

"Colt-."

"And when you think of all the suicides that happen because people just deal with the bullying-."

"Colt!"

He stopped.

I let out a sigh. "Look…I appreciate the help, but I can handle this. And it _won't_ lead to a suicide, jeez."

"That's what they all say."

"Oh really? Who says that?"

"…People."

I deadpanned.

"…I'm sure someone said it."

Still deadpanning.

"…Oh fine. I guess I'll stay out of it."

I gave a sigh in relief. "Thanks. I'm glad you see reaso-."

"I'll just leave it in the family."

I blinked. "…Um, thanks? But I don't need to bring my mom into this."

"I wasn't talking about your mom."

Huh?

"After all, you've gotten to know Violet for several weeks, now. So I'm sure you realize she won't let this go. She's a very curious smol bean, she is. So I'll let _her_ help you."

…Oh shit.

He rubbed my head, causing me to blush heavily.

"So yeah, have fun with that. Now if you'll excuse me, I got a blond knight to talk to."

He turned and left. As he did, I heard the students whispering to each other…about me and Colt….

Oh god, he did that in _public_.

I covered my face with my ears.

Someone end me.

* * *

 _(My POV)_

Having finished with Velvet, I moved towards RWBY and JNPR, noticing a certain girl in black giving me a smile of approval….

Oh yeah, Blake probably appreciated that. Might have earned some points in her book.

Neat.

"Hey ya'll."

Nora was suddenly in front of me, poking me repeatedly.

"…Can I help you?"

"You are the most solid ghost I have ever seen."

…Okay then.

I turned to Jaune and Ruby. "You kept my lunch safe?"

Nora burped.

…

…

I took a deep breath…and let it out.

"Ruby, Jaune," I said evenly. "I only have one thing to say."

The Lancaster duo shifted nervously under my stare as I brought out a finger.

"You had _one_ job!"

The two guilty leaders flinched and looked ashamed.

They should be. I was looking forward to that grilled cheese sandwich, goddamn it!

Nora was still poking me.

"Nora, stop it."

"Will you haunt me if I don't?"

"I'm not a ghost, but I _can_ give you detention."

Nora was suddenly next to Ren, who pat her head to placate her.

…I have no idea how those two aren't together-together by now.

"So Colt," Weiss spoke up. "Pretending to be a ghost so you can perform your own 'hauntings' on Team CRDL. I must say, that is quite unprofessional of you."

I shrugged with a grin. "I seem to recall telling you that I'm not the professional type."

"Indeed, you did," Weiss smirked. "Though I can't help but wonder what Winter would think of your actions?"

…

…

"You don't strike me as a tattletale, Weiss."

"And you don't strike me as a security guard," Weiss countered. "And yet, here we are."

"I'm a great security guard!"

"Didn't you allow two students to get away with activities of the…sexual nature?"

The rest of RWBY and JNPR watched for my reaction.

I was completely dumbfounded. "That barely hap- how do you even _know_ about-?"

"Gossip."

Fucking…shit.

If I ever see those two students again, I'm using them for target practice.

Yang grinned. "So you allow that stuff, huh? I'll be sure to keep that in mind in the future."

"I will make sure you have detention _forever_ if you even think of trying something.

Her grin fell.

"That, or I'll have Violet put you in her cell for all to see."

She paled and waved her hands frantically. "N-Never mind! I'll be good!"

Heh. Always gets them.

"Good." I turned to Jaune. "I need to talk to you in private, kid."

Jaune blinked and pointed to himself. "Me?"

"Yeah. Outside. Now."

He gulped and stood up shakily.

I turned to Weiss. "By the way, I'd appreciate it if you kept my little stunt to yourself."

I looked at all of them. "Same goes for you all."

Weiss crossed her arms. "And what makes you think one of the other students won't say anything?"

"I doubt they'd do anything to help CRDL of all people."

After all, why help bullies?

I gestured to Jaune. "Come on."

I led Jaune out the cafeteria.

* * *

 _(Weiss POV)_

We watched as Colt and Jaune left.

Ruby bit her lip. "I hope Jaune isn't in trouble."

"Pssh, nah!" Nora denied. "He probably just needs to ask him something."

…

…

Nora clapped her hands to her face. "Oh my gosh, he's gonna be interrogated!"

She got on the table and pointed a finger in the air. "Hang on, fearless leader! I shall save y-!"

"Nora."

"Yes Ren?"

"Please sit down."

"Okay!"

Nora sat back down.

I shook my head. I cannot for the life of me fathom how Ren can stand someone like Nora.

Pyrrha looked worried. "Perhaps I should go make sure there's nothing wrong."

I scoffed. "I'm sure it will be fine."

"That was a good thing Colt did."

Ah, so Blake honors us with her voice. Hooray.

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Pulling a ridiculous prank like that on CRDL?"

She shook her head. "No…maybe. I meant standing up for Velvet. I'm sure we can figure out what Cardin was about to do and why."

I noticed everyone frown.

Indeed…Cardin hasn't kept hidden his views on the Faunus. In fact, he tends to keep his bullying mostly towards Faunus students, almost always towards Velvet. Though he bullies everyone, of course. Jaune is proof of that. I actually pity the fool of a knight, despite his terrible attempts at flirting with me.

You would think he'd take a hint, but nope. He just keeps coming back for more, just like all those suitors my father kept trying to set me up with. He probably thinks if he keeps trying, he'll succeed in "winning me over".

The fool.

And what's more, he hasn't even noticed how his own partner looks at him. What Pyrrha sees in that buffoon is beyond me.

Ugh, and I went off topic. Stupid Jaune.

"Velvet seems pretty embarrassed."

I turned towards the Rabbit Faunus after my partner pointed that out.

Yang had a teasing grin on her. "Of course she is. She probably liked it when Colt pet her like that."

Ah yes, yet another unprofessional act on Colt's part.

I swear, the gossip and rumor mill is going to skyrocket after that.

Looking back at Velvet, she looked like she was trying to vanish on the spot.

…

…

"Excuse me a moment."

I stood up, ignoring the questioning looks from my team and JNPR, and moved towards Velvet.

She noticed me immediately.

"O-Oh! Um…you're-."

"Weiss Schnee. A pleasure."

"L-Likewise."

She seems nervous, but I think it's more towards her apparent shy nature rather than talking with a Schnee.

"By the way, um…I'm sorry my sister 'arrested' you a while ago."

I winced. "…Y-Yes, well, it's in the past, and I wasn't exactly 'cooperative'. So let's not bring that up ever again, shall we?"

Especially since Winter somehow hasn't found out about it, yet. I'd never hear the end of it if she did.

"R-Right, sorry."

She fidgeted nervously.

Right, now for why I came over….

"I was wondering if you'd like to sit with my team and JNPR."

She blinked, surprised. "…Are you sure?"

"I am. I insist, in fact. Especially to get away from the stares and whispers."

Velvet shrunk under the many whispering gazes of the students.

"Y-Yes, please."

I smiled. "Wonderful. If you'll follow me, then."

I led her to my team's table.

"Velvet will be joining us. I hope that isn't a problem?"

Ruby beamed. "We don't mind. Right guys?"

"Can I pet her ears?"

"Nora, no."

"Nora, yes!"

I immediately sat Velvet on my team's side.

Nora pouted. "Aw man."

Ren just pat her head again, cheering the hyperactive girl up.

Ruby giggled at the antics. "A-Anyway, I'm Ruby."

"Blake."

"Yang. And I gotta say, Colt got you in a hare-y situation."

Everyone groaned.

Goddamn it, Yang.

…Yes, I swore. Sue me.

"I'm Pyrrha," Pyrrha continued with introductions.

"I'm Nora! Can I pet your ears?"

"Nora, what did I just say?"

"Teehee."

Velvet smiled nervously. "U-Um…m-maybe later?"

"Ha! Yes!"

Poor Velvet. Your first mistake in our group.

Ren sighed. "I'm Ren."

Her keeper, I imagine he'd silently add when it came to Nora.

Velvet smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you all."

She turned back to me. "Not that I don't appreciate it, but…why invite me over?"

Everyone else seemed curious as well, Blake especially for some reason.

"What? I can't invite a fellow student over to join us?"

"You can," Yang said. "But you don't exactly act like you ever would."

I'm hiding her favorite shampoo when she's gone.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh fine. If you _must_ know…Colt suggested it."

Everyone blinked.

Velvet looked confused. "Really? Why?"

" _Anyway, while I'm not asking to just fully trust the Faunus like that, don't go completely distrusting them, either. There're some good ones out there."_

" _Speaking of which, if you ever manage to meet Velvet, I think you'll find that she's nothing like the White Fang."_

"…Let's just say we had an interesting conversation back on the first day."

"You mean the day Violet arrested you?" Ruby asked.

I glared at her as Nora and Yang snickered.

Goddamn it, Ruby.

" _Anyway_ …I'm simply being more…friendly, I guess you could say."

I glanced at her rabbit ears. "…Regardless if the person I'm being friendly to is human or Faunus."

Ruby looked ecstatic. "M-More friendly? Does that mean we can finally be BFF's?!"

"No."

"Awwwww."

Oh grow up, you dolt.

Velvet smiled. "Well…thanks."

"Of course," I smiled back.

Blake seemed surprised from my statement…then genuinely happy.

I wonder why?

"So Velvet, if Colt's your sister's father, does that mean you call him 'Daddy'?"

"E-Eep!"

Goddamn it, Yang…again.

* * *

 _(My POV)_

I stopped near the Beacon statue. "Jaune…have a seat."

Jaune nervously sat down.

I sat beside him, pulling out a cigarette.

"…You don't mind if I-?"

"N-No," Jaune quickly said. "But, aren't those bad for you?"

"Yeah."

"…Then why-?"

"Keeps me calm."

"…Do you wanna talk abou-?"

"You're not a shrink. Don't even try, kid."

"Y-Yes, sir."

Heh.

I lit the cigarette and took a breath of it.

I blew out a puff of smoke. "…Never figured out how to make shapes with the smoke."

"Isn't that only in cartoons and comics?"

"…Fair enough."

I turned to Jaune. "Now then…we need to have a little chat."

He looked nervous. "D-Did I do something wrong? C-Cause I swear, I didn't mean to-!"

"Relax, kid. You're not in trouble."

He looked relieved and confused. "Oh…then why-?"

"You need to stop being a goddamn doormat for Cardin, kid."

Jaune grimaced. "Oh…"

"You think no one notices, but they do. You deny it's bullying, but it is."

"C-Cardin just likes practical-."

"Velvet already tried that with me, kid. It didn't work. Try again."

"…He's a jerk to everybody?"

"That's no excuse."

Jaune looked a little frustrated. "Look, I can deal with this on my own."

"Velvet said the same thing, so I sicked Violet on her. Don't make me do the same to you. She has a Taser and a baton, just so you remember."

Jaune paled.

"…Look, kid, this isn't something you should just accept. You can stand up to Cardin."

Jaune frowned, his fists clenched. "I can't…he's just so much better than me. All my friends are. And I'm just…me."

I took another puff of smoke. "Yeah, getting into Beacon with fake transcripts and no formal training will do that to you."

"Yeah."

…

…

Jaune's eyes bulged. "W-Wait, you _know_ about that?!"

"Eeyup."

"H-How?!"

I watched the show.

"Ozpin told me," I said instead.

He freaked out "Oh crap, the headmaster knows?!"

"Eeyup."

I let Jaune have his little panic attack for a bit.

"Oh god, I'm screwed."

"Maybe."

"I-I'll have to run away and change my name to Felipe!"

"A little specific, but I guess."

He turned to me. "H-How long has he known?"

"Since the beginning."

"Oh god, I was screwed from the start!"

"Yeah, probably. Makes you wonder why you're still here if he's known for so long."

"Yeah, I-."

Jaune stopped. "…Wait…you said he's known since the beginning?"

I nodded. "Yup. Knew it when he checked your application and stuff."

Jaune blinked. "…So for _months_ , then?"

Oh yeah, I guess applications would need to be processed months ahead of the school year. Like college, actually.

"Yup," I answered.

I watched Jaune. It looked like his brain was trying to solve a complex equation.

…

…

His eyes widened. "Ozpin let me in despite my transcripts being fake."

Well, what do you know? He's not so dense, after all. Except when it comes to girls, of course.

"Bingo, kid."

Jaune was beside himself. "But…why?"

I shrugged. "Who knows? But I will say this: Ozpin isn't a fool."

Except when he trolls people.

"I doubt he'd have let you in with your lack of training unless he saw something in you. A sort of potential, if you will."

Jaune looked down. "Huh…."

"Course, that potential can go to waste if you let pride get in the way."

He looked back up at me. "Huh?"

I took another puff. "Pride isn't necessarily a bad thing…but it can make you do things the wrong way if you're blinded by it."

"What do you mean?"

"If your friends offer you help, don't be so quick to say no. Doing it yourself only works for so long."

"But-."

"Plus, bully victims tend to end themselves if it goes on for too long."

"Whoa, whoa, it's not _that_ bad."

"It could be."

"I'm not _that_ depressed."

Of course not. You could always be a farmer or something….

Wait, wasn't that a fanfic I read once?

"I'm just looking out for you, kid. Don't let pride blind you. You've got friends you can count on."

"I know that, but…I just…."

"Do you have any siblings, Jaune?"

He blinked at the change of topic. "Um…yeah, seven sisters."

Despite knowing this, I couldn't help but say, "Seven sisters? You have my pity."

"Hey, they aren't _that_ bad."

"Of course you have to say that. You're their brother."

He deadpanned.

"Anyway, let's say one of them was being bullied. You'd step in as their brother and stand up to the bully, right?"

"Of course I would!"

"Even if the bully was bigger and stronger than you?"

He seemed to hesitate, but then spoke with conviction. "Yes. No one messes with my sisters."

"That's good. Now…have you ever been bullied when you were younger?"

"…A few times, yeah."

"And have your sisters ever stuck up for you?"

"Jaune chuckled at that. "Oh yeah. And sometimes they'd go a little too far."

"How so?"

"Well, my oldest sister might have…thrown a past bully off a cliff."

I stared at him.

"I-It was over a lake. H-He was fine."

"…Once again, I pity you."

He deadpanned.

I chuckled. "Anyway, your sisters are your family. You all look out for each other. Friends do that too, you know."

Jaune sighed. "Yeah…."

"And you'll help your sisters with any bullies, yet you won't let your friends help you? And don't tell me it's because friends and family are two different things. Cause sometimes they aren't."

He remained silent.

"…Just think about what I'm saying, okay?"

"…Okay."

I took another puff of smoke. "Alright. Good talk, kid."

I dropped the cigarette and snuffed it out with my foot, then got up to leave.

…

…

I stopped and turned around. "Oh, and if for some reason you're offered training by anyone…don't be an idiot and say no, okay? Nothing wrong with getting some last minute training, right?"

Jaune laughed a little. "Heh…last minute is an understatement for me."

"Yeah, probably. Doesn't mean it won't help, though."

Jaune smiled. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Awesome. Later, kid."

I started walking again.

…

…

I stopped again.

"Oh right, and maybe consider telling your friends about your little secret. It wouldn't be smart to keep it from them any longer."

Jaune grimaced. "I-I'm not sure they'd take it well."

"Do they really seem like the type of people who'd hold something like that against you?"

"…Well, maybe Weiss."

Huh…can't argue with him there. Weiss is all about the rules, after all.

"Fair point, but the others could probably calm her down a bit."

"Yeah…might ruin my chances with her, though."

…Oh right.

"Speaking of, stop trying to flirt with Weiss. She clearly isn't interested."

"B-But…I have confidence!"

"That's not how it works, Jaune."

"What do you mean?"

…Crap, didn't think he'd call me out on it.

"Okay, I actually don't know, but I know you're doing it wrong. Cause otherwise, you'd have won Weiss over by now."

He fidgeted. "Um…I don't suppose you have any advice for me…r-regarding that?"

…

…

I know I don't know anything about girls, but I _do_ know of the girls surrounded Jaune. And while I've only learned about this kind of thing from movies and stories, that doesn't mean certain elements can't be applied in real life.

And…I seem to recall inwardly promising some time ago to make Arkos happen….

"Oh fine," I sighed. "I guess I could give some advice on that."

Safe advice, though. Stuff that _won't_ come back to bite Jaune or I in the ass. He doesn't need that kind of trouble, and neither do I.

I went back and sat next to him.

"Fair warning, though," I said. "I'm not an expert on girls."

Jaune shrugged. "I'll take anything at this point."

"If you say so. Also, I'm gonna need to know some stuff before I can give you any advice. Understand?"

Some stuff of which I already know, but can't let it be known that I know, you know?

Jaune nodded. "Okay."

…Well, here goes nothing.

"Alright, so first off," I began. "What made you start flirting with Weiss in the first place?"

* * *

 _(Winter POV)_

I frowned as I viewed footage from a camera in the cafeteria on my scroll.

Qrow happened to walk in, viewing his own scroll.

"Hey Schnee, ya happen to see the-?"

"Yes, I am well aware of Colt's antics in the cafeteria."

"Ah…funny stuff, right?"

I deadpanned.

"Oh right. I forgot who I was asking."

I rolled my eyes. Drunken fool.

"You know, you could stand to take that stick out of your ass and have a laugh."

I glared at him. "I'll have you know that I _do_ have a sense of humor. I simply do not find anything humorous about pulling such antics on students."

Qrow rolled his eyes. "Of course you don't."

Hmph. I turned back to the video recording.

So Colt thinks he can just pretend to be a ghost and mess with the students, does he? As well as let a few deviants off the hook when they were performing sexual activities in a _maintenance closet_?

Not on my watch.

I moved past Qrow, who asked, "Where are you going?"

I smirked evilly.

"Ghost hunting."

* * *

 **A/N: And there…finally. After a whole year or more of no actual story stuff (the My Turn Chibi Halloween special doesn't count), I finally start it.**

 **Jesus Christ.**

 **Well anyway, lot's of stuff happened huh? Colt caused shenanigans involving CRDL, and Weiss actually invited Velvet over to her group. Also, Colt gave Jaune a talking-to…and he's apparently about to give him some advice on girls, a topic he nor I have no experience on either here or in real life….**

 **Meh, I'm sure it'll be fine.**

 **Oh, and Winter's gonna go Ghostbuster on Colt.**

 **Triggered People: *raises torches and pitchfoks***

 **Damn it, Nostalgia Critic, you said we could talk about it again!**

 **...Right then, this First Semester Arc…I don't really know how long I plan to make it. It's not gonna be short, that's for sure. I have several ideas planned for this arc, some of which may or may not involving elevating the three main ships of this story.**

 **I'm sure you all know which three I'm talking about.**

 **Now then…it's time for an omake. This one is…very special.**

 **Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

 **Omake: A Meeting of Two Stories**

Colt sat in the camera room, once again on watch duty….

"This is boring."

Seriously, why was he always stuck in this room?

 _I swear, they do it cause it's the most boring thing to do for security._

Colt just wished something happened that would get rid of the boredom.

A portal suddenly opened in the room.

"What the fuck?!"

He quickly stood and drew his weapons.

A figure stepped through the portal….

"O-Oh fuck."

 _S-Salem?! W-What's she doing here?!_

"Salem" turned her head towards him. "Ah…I found one sooner than I thought."

Colt's shock turned to anger.

Salem was here…right in front of him…he could end this here and now.

…

…

"This is for my village, you bitch!"

Colt raised his revolver and pulled the trigger.

A tentacle shot out, grabbed Colt's wrist, and redirected the shot to miss.

"W-What the-?!"

 _Tentacles?! Since when did Salem have those?!_

A tentacle wrapped around Colt's neck.

"Ack!"

"Salem" quickly slammed Colt against the wall three times, forcing him to drop his weapons. She then wrapped more tentacles round his other wrist and ankles, effectively restraining him.

She scowled at him. "How rude of you. Calling me that and attacking me. Not that it wasn't expected, of course. Still, rude."

"F-Fuck you, Salem! I'll kill you!"

"Salem?" she asked. "…Ah, you think I'm my mother."

That stopped Colt's struggling dead cold.

… _M-Mother?_

Colt took another look at the Grimm woman before me.

 _Now that I think about it…she looks a lot younger than Salem. Not that Salem looked particularly old at the end of Volume 3. This one just looks…around my age, actually._

Other differences included the blade at her hip and her hair. Salem definitely didn't have a sword…that he knew of, anyway. As for her hair…it was white like Salem's, yes, but it was in a braid that went over her shoulder and down between her ample breasts….

No, Colt was _not_ staring at her breasts.

"Stop staring at my breasts."

Her sudden command proves nothing.

Colt looked back up to the mystery Grimm woman's face.

"…Who the hell are you?"

The woman smiled proudly. "I am the first daughter of Salem. I am Sapphire Arc."

That last part shut Colt's brain down.

 _Colt .exe has shut down. Beginning reboot._

 _10%_

…

 _20%_

…

 _40%_

…

 _70%_

…

…

 _65%_

 _Error. A failure has occurred. This program will now shut down. Would you like to send a report?_

Sapphire slapped Colt. "Snap out of it!"

 _Reboot restarted and complete._

Colt cartoonishly shook his head. "A-Arc?! L-Like…J-Jaune Arc?"

Sapphire hummed. "So my brother exists here as well, then? Tell me, is he trying to bring peace between Humans and Grimm here as well?"

I blinked. "…Um…no? He's not even a Grimm."

Now Sapphire blinked. "…Ah…well, I suppose it was rather egotistical to think everything would be the same here than back home."

Colt glanced back at the still open portal. "…And um, _where_ exactly is home?"

"Another Remnant, naturally. Tell me, have you ever heard of multiverse theory?"

"…Yeah."

 _Goddamn it, alternate universes? I do_ not _need this._

"Ah, so I don't have to explain much other then why I'm here, then?"

"That would be nice, yes."

Sapphire smirked. "It's quite simple, really. I have used a combination of dark magic, science, alchemy, and some rare Dust found only in the Grimmlands, to create a portal to an alternate Remnant."

"…And _why_ would you do that?"

"To find a man."

…

…

"I'm sorry, what?"

"See, my sister Coral went and got together with a bastard of a man who groped me named Qrow Branwen."

 _Damn it, Qrow. You suck in all the Remnants._

"At first, I was angry. But then…I got jealous of my younger sister, finding a man before me. It made me realize how lonely I was. So, I figured I would 'one-up her', as they say, and find a man from another world entirely."

She examined me a bit. "…And a man my age as well, unlike my sister. A bonus."

 _That…doesn't make much sense._

"And now I have found one," she smirked with glowing red eyes. "You."

… _Oh shit._

"W-Wait a minute! Y-You don't want me! I-I'm a terrible person! I, um, make sexist jokes!"

"I can tell when humans lie…you are lying."

"Um…well, I just lied! I'm a liar!"

"You lied in desperation under extreme circumstances. It doesn't count."

"…I'm a single father?"

 _That should drive her away!_

Her eyes shone bright. "I-I could be a mother?! How wonderful! A great first pick!"

 _Oh fuck._

"You are most certainly mine, now. So I shall now claim you as my own."

"…I beg your pardon?"

Colt was suddenly thrown to the ground. Sapphire mounted him, undoing her braid to let her hair loose.

"My mother always said to claim your man as soon as you can. I shall do so, now."

"I-I do not consent to this!"

"To be honest, your compliance isn't a factor."

 _Oh god._

As Colt started to panic, Sapphire removed her top, allowing her luscious breasts to bounce free.

Colt gulped a little.

Sapphire smirked. "So you like what you see, yes? Allow me to bring out your sword for you."

She started to undo his pants.

Colt panicked more. Not that he wasn't against getting laid, but…he couldn't go through with this!

"C-Can we talk about this?"

"No."

Well shit.

* * *

Violet started walking towards the camera room.

"Okay, my new plan is perfect! I get Daddy to meet Winter, Amber, and Neo on three separate dates and-."

Her father suddenly burst out the door of the security room, falling to the ground and trying to crawl away.

"Daddy?"

"Violet, help! Get the others before I lose my v-card!"

"...Your what?"

Her dad was suddenly smacked on the head, knocking him senseless. "Naughty man! Don't use that word in front of children!"

Sapphire Arc poked her head out the door and smiled. "Hello there, dear. Are you by chance this man's daughter?"

"Um…yes?"

"Well then, congratulations! I've claimed your father for myself. Which mean I'm your new mommy!"

Those last two words echoed in Violet's mind.

…

…

…

"Yay! I finally have a mommy!"

She stopped. "Oh wait. Winter, Amber and Neo will be so sad."

"Oh never mind them, dear. They'll get over it. They're strong independent women who don't need no man."

Colt groaned, regaining some sense. "R-Reference…."

Sapphire grabbed him. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to 'claim' him in a different sense. Also, please don't tell anyone you saw us. Kaythanksbye."

She dragged Colt, who clawed at the floor, back into the room and closed the door, locking it.

Violet just stared.

…

…

…

"Eeeeeeeeeeee! I finally have a mommy! I need to find a flower girl outfit!"

Violet ran off, oblivious to the sexual intercourse taking place back in the camera room.

* * *

…

…

 **Yes. I did a mini-crossover omake with White Sheep. And yes, I got Coeur's permission first.**

 **Poor Colt. Having sex with a Grimm woman and possibly being forced to marry her. What's more, I don't think he had a condom. And I don't think Sapphire is on the pill, either.**

 **Sapphire: My mother wants grandbabies. I shall deliver.**

 **Colt: T^T**

… **Oh well.**

 **Thanks to Coeur for letting me do this…and for allowing a second omake crossover, but that's for next chapter. And before you ask, it's not White Sheep again. It'll be something else. You'll just have to wait and see. :v**

 **If you liked what you read, be sure to follow and fav. Leave a review while you're at it. I like hearing what you all thought of the chapter.**

 **No review responses this time due to how long it's been. I'll do that next chapter.**

 **See you all in the next update.**

 **LATERS!**


	37. FIrst Semester Arc: Chapter 36

**A/N: Hello everyone! Welcome to another installment of My Turn!**

 **Last we left off, I (Colt) went and pulled shenanigans on CRDL. I also gave Jaune some advice about his situation. And have probably just given him some other advice involving girls. I'm sure that will go well….**

 **Oh, and Winter's on the hunt. Fuck. ._.**

 **Meh, I'm sure it'll be fine.**

 **Now then, on with the chapter!**

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY._

* * *

"So serenading Weiss with a guitar solo _won't_ win her over?"

"Nope. If anything, it'll just get a door slammed in your face…not literally _in_ your face, but-."

"Yeah, I get it," Jaune sighed. "What about just giving her a flower?"

I hummed. "…A nice little idea, but given how you've done so far, it won't really help."

Jaune slumped. "So I don't have _any_ chance with her?"

Ah, poor Jaune. And he really does like Weiss for who she is. He doesn't care about her family name or anything like that. I don't have anything against White Knight. Hell, it's a decent ship. And if not for Arkos or Lancaster, it would probably be considered the best Jaune ship in the fandom.

Unfortunately for Jaune, he didn't do all that well in the romance department, or even make a good first impression. And anything he does from this point forward will only annoy Weiss even more until she snaps at him. Granted, she doesn't do that in the show, but again…shit changes.

"You might have if things had started out differently," I admitted. "But with how it's been up till now, it's not likely you'll win her over. Sorry, Jaune."

He sighed. "Damn it…."

"Ah, cheer up. There's plenty of fish in the sea."

"Yeah, easy for you to say."

"What do you mean?"

He gave me a look. "Colt, you have a lot of the girls here at Beacon giving you winks and giggles."

"I'm not about to date a student, Jaune."

"A lot of people think you might, if that girl from Team CFVY has anything to say about it."

Oh right…Coco….

Yes, Coco hasn't stopped her "pursuit" of me, and I'm honestly surprised. You'd think she'd give up, already. Makes me wonder if she's actually serious enough to keep at it, or if she's just stubborn to stop. She does seem like someone who goes after what she wants and doesn't stop until she gets it. And in this case, she apparently wants me….

Or at least, she _thinks_ she wants me. Honestly, I feel like it's like one of those crushes a high school girl gets on their handsome teacher. Something like that, you know? Granted, she started it when I was still a farmer, but...

It'll pass, I'm sure.

"Don't pay so much attention to all that, Jaune," I said. "The gossip mill can be a toxic place."

"How would you know?" he asked.

"Lot's of TV and films."

"Really? Nothing from real life?"

"Oh no, I was an anti-social fatass."

Jaune blinked in surprise. "You? Fat?"

"Well…I prefer to call it 'overweight', but yeah. In any case, I still learned a few things that could apply to real life. One is that gossip is a waste of time. So don't pay any attention to it."

"Even the part where you sleep with the woman you room with?"

"Yea- wait, what?"

The fuck's he talking about?

"Yeah. There was a rumor you roomed with one of the woman in Beacon Security. Weiss threatened mutilation to anyone who suggested her sister, and others saw that Amber girl rooming with said sister. So that left the ice cream girl."

"…That doesn't exactly-."

"Also, Ruby and Yang's uncle confirmed it was her."

Goddamn it, Qrow.

"After that, the rumor about you two sleeping together began."

…I can't…why even…?

"I'm not sleeping with her."

"Sure you aren't."

"No seriously, I'm not! There is a _very_ good reason why we're sharing a room in the first place."

"And that is?"

"…Classified."

Jaune snorted. "That doesn't help your case."

"I can stop giving you advice, kid."

"W-Wait, I'm sorry, I'll stop!"

"Good."

Jesus fucking Christ, these kids. I didn't think I'd have to deal with this kind of bullshit. But nope. Here it is.

Oh well, at least the rest of the detail, barring Qrow, or Ozpin and Glynda apparently don't know about this rumor. Otherwise, they'd have said something….

"So back to our main topic," I said. "There's plenty of girls out there. And it's not like you're in a rush to get a girlfriend, are you?"

"…I mean, it would be _nice_ to have a girlfriend…."

"You have plenty of time, kid." I pat his shoulder. "There's a lot of girls here at Beacon. Hell, you're mostly surrounded by them."

"Well yeah, but they're just friends?"

"That's true, yes. And I admit, some of them might just see you as just a friend."

Like Nora and Yang. Possibly Ruby, too. She doesn't seem to be the type to be looking for a relationship. And that's coming from someone who likes Lancaster.

Weiss and Blake would probably consider Jaune an acquaintance. Weiss, because she seems like she would, given her personality. And Blake…well, she hardly talks, so I doubt she'd see Jaune as an actual friend. Not now, anyway. Maybe in the future.

But Pyrrha, though….

"Let me give a piece of wisdom."

I raised a finger. "Sometimes, the right girl is closer than you think."

Jaune frowned in thought….

"But that's only sometimes?"

Ugh.

"Yes," I admitted. "Sometimes. Doesn't mean this isn't one of those times."

"Hmm…"

I shrugged. "But like I said, don't rush things. It's not the end of the world if you don't get a girlfriend so soon. Just remember everything I said, and you should be fine."

"…" Jaune sighed. "Okay."

"Awesome," I smiled.

…

…

"Oh yeah, and be sure to apologize to Weiss. You might not earn her heart, but you might just earn her friendship…or, well, acquaintance…ship…thing- you get my point."

Jaune chuckled. "Yeah. And…thanks, Colt. You've given me a lot to think about."

"No problem, Jaune."

…You know, now that I have him here….

"If you don't mind me asking, are all your sisters older or younger than you? Or is it a 50-50 thing?"

"The last one," he answered. "I have three older sisters and three younger ones."

Huh…good to know.

"Funny enough, my youngest sister is about Violet's age."

Note to self: find a way for those two to meet. Violet deserves some friends her age.

"Also funny enough, my oldest sister is about your age."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah," he chuckled. "You two would probably get along well, given how you both deal with bullies."

"Whoa there, I wouldn't throw CRDL off a cliff. I don't wanna cause real harm to them."

"Then what do you call kicking Dove's butt, slapping CRDL with a fish, and throwing soda cans at them?"

"…A practical joke," I mimicked in Jaune's voice.

…

…

"That's a terrible impression."

"But _not_ inaccurate."

He deadpanned at that. Maybe don't set yourself up for a reference, pal.

I snickered and pat his shoulder. "Go on back to your friends, Jaune. They probably think I'm interrogating you or something."

"Heh, yeah."

Jaune stood up and smiled. "Thanks again, Colt."

"No problem, kid."

Jaune nodded, then left for the cafeteria.

…

…

"Oh Jaune, wait! One more thing!"

He turned to me with a raised eyebrow.

"…The roof of the dorms is _not_ a private enough area for revealing secrets. Understand?"

I could from the look on his face he didn't get why I would say something like that, but he nodded nonetheless.

"I'll keep that in mind," he said.

I tipped my hat to him. He waved back and then left.

…

…

I sighed.

Well, hope that might've fixed things concerning Cardin. I'll find out sometime soon if it helped or not.

As for the girl advice, well…I hopefully pointed him in the right direction. At least, to those closest to him. If I just flat out said Pyrrha, I'd have to explain why. And I'm not supposed to know about all that.

So, I basically just hinted at someone in his group of friends, while both excluding Weiss _and_ putting it in his head to not rush into it. Rushing something like this leads to trouble, after all.

All that's left is to let nature take its course. No more meddling. Either he and Pyrrha end up together, or Jaune ends up with someone else somehow…or, well, Jaune is still single for a little while longer. That last outcome wouldn't really bother me. Cause again, no need to rush things.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out the box of cigarettes I have on me.

…

…

Eh, one more couldn't hurt.

 **GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR.**

Never mind, my stomach calls. And thanks to two certain team leaders, I'll have to go on an epic quest for sustenance.

I put the box away and made to stand-.

 **FRIEZA! FRIEZA! FRIEZA!**

I sat back down. Once again, never mind.

That's my new ring tone for my scroll. It was another little gift that was there with all that music I found in that data drive weeks ago, albeit in a separate file labeled "Ring Tones". There was a lot, but I chose this one for the nostalgia.

The Frieza saga from DBZ Abridged was so long ago….

I would go on memory lane about the greatness of TeamFourStar, or even make note about what else I found on that data drive, but I should probably answer whoever's calling.

Putting the cigarette box away, I took out my scroll and put the scroll to my ear.

"Hello?"

" _Hey, kid."_

Ah, the resident drunk of Beacon.

"Hey, Qrow. Something up?"

" _Well, I figured I'd give you a heads-up on something. Ice Queen's going ghost hunting."_

"Why would Weiss do something like that?"

Ruby probably dragged her into it. Poor Weiss, lol.

"I mean Winter. You know, our 'boss'."

…Oh right, Qrow calls her Ice Queen too.

"Okay, why would _Winter_ do something like that?"

" _Look up the trending video on the DustTube."_

DustTube…YouTube…get it? It's wordplay! Just like Alvin would say!

Shrugging, I extended my scroll, shrunk the phone screen, and looked up the trending section on DustTube. One video in particular caught my eye.

 **GHOST AT BEACON! HAUNTS BULLY'S ASSES!**

And the thumbnail for the video? An image of Cardin being smacked in the face by an apparently floating fish.

"…Okay, we're apparently being haunted. Didn't think Winter would bother to-."

" _Kid, you and I both know that was you."_

"…Oh fine, guilty as charged."

" _And Winter knows, too. So she's hunting you down."_

…Oh…"ghost" hunting…I get it now.

" _So I suggest you hide for a while, kid. Good luck."_

He hung up.

Of course he leaves me out to dry. Typical.

…

…

I should probably follow his advice and hide.

I hightailed it out of there.

* * *

 _(Jaune POV)_

Well…that was a lot to take in.

Seriously though, I screwed up any chance I had with Weiss from the very beginning? That just…sucks.

I sighed.

Oh well…Colt did say that there were other girls. And to be fair, there were. There just wasn't that many that I knew.

Ruby and her team, Pyrrha, Nora, and…well, I'm not sure I'd count that Velvet girl or her team leader Coco. Only RWBY has seen Velvet around whenever they talk with Violet, and those were few and far in between. My team and I never got the chance to see her except for…well, today, I guess, when Cardin and his team were messing with her….

And now I just realized we sat there while it happened. Great, now I feel guilty. And _really_ glad Colt intervened when he did. Close call.

Anyway, as for Coco…well, we've never really seen her, obviously. Neither my team or Ruby's. But we've heard things, and it's no secret that Coco has _some_ kind of interest in Colt. Which, now that I think about it, might not work out the way people are gossiping.

Still, I hear she's a persistent person, so…I don't know.

Point is, I doubt I have any chance with either Velvet or Coco. I hardly know either of them. Besides, a guy like me? Scoring an older girl? Only in my dreams, sadly.

Which only left the girls around me. Colt _did_ say the 'right girl' is sometimes closer than you'd think.

…Well, Ruby is nice. She's socially awkward like me, probably more so since she preferred weapons over people. At least, she used to prefer it that way. Now, she kinda just hangs around with her team, myself, and mine. Even though she still spends a lot of time in the Forge. Not that there's anything wrong with that. She's just a weapons geek.

Now granted, she's two years younger than me, and some people might find a problem with that once I turn eighteen. I'd never do anything like that to Ruby, though. That's not who I am. Even so…she seems more like a friend to me. Hell, maybe even like a little sister. Plus, she doesn't strike me as someone looking for a relationship right now. Or even thinks about boys like normal girls tend to do. If anything, she only thinks of how cool weapons are.

Guess she's out.

Weiss…like I already said, I pretty much screwed myself there since the beginning. Plus, from what Colt told me, Weiss seemed like the type of person who gets a lot of "gentlemen callers" trying to woe her for her family name.

That's just not right. Sure, Weiss might be…difficult, at times, but she's a wonderful girl if you really get to know her. She's smart, beautiful, graceful, determined, confident, highly skilled, and a really good singer, judging from all those videos I found on DustTube about her concerts. She was perfect, really, despite her personality. I'd have liked to think I could get through that icy exterior and reach her heart, but I guess that was a pipe dream.

So yeah, Weiss is out, sadly.

Blake…I'll admit that she's a mysterious beauty. Piercing amber eyes that seemed cat-like, flowing raven hair, a cute bow that…now that I think about it, she could probably do without. Given my seven sisters, I unfortunately learned a thing or two about fashion. And that bow, despite being cute, didn't seem to fit with her clothes. Clothes that may have been…tight in the posterior area….

Okay, I may have looked. I-I'm a guy! Don't judge me!

Anyway, despite all that…just like Coco and Velvet, I hardly knew anything about her. Same for my team, or even Blake's. It's not because we hardly see her like the second year girls, though. She's just…quiet. She hardly has anything to say. Yang's usually the one to get her to say anything at all, and that's with either her terrible puns or her teasing of some of Blake's reading material.

Who knew Blake read smut?

She argues that it's creative literature, but…no, it's smut. Yang proved it by sneaking a book away and showing it to us, sans Ruby so that her innocence was protected. What we read left us red in the face for a solid couple of minutes. Creative literature, my butt.

Overall, I don't really know much about her. Just like with Coco and Velvet. So, I guess Blake's out, too.

Yang…okay, to get the obvious out of the way, Yang clearly doesn't have a problem showing off her…assets. I'll admit I looked a few times (again, I'm a guy, don't judge me!), and thank whatever deity there is she never noticed. A guy who tried to ask her out with his eyes clearly somewhere else got decked in the face and sent through the wall. I grew up _real_ quick and stopped my staring.

God, I sound like a creep. Ugh….

A-Anyway, Yang is literally the opposite of Blake. She's very open and boisterous, especially when it came to her terrible puns. She claims we just don't have a sense of humor, but…no, she just sucks with her puns. Waving blonde hair, lilac eyes that turned red when angry, and a killer figure that made guys drool and girls jealous. She really was a blonde bombshell.

I could try to ask her out, but I get the feeling that would end the same way it did with Weiss, albeit in a nicer way. Besides, I'm pretty sure she sees me only as a friend. And…I guess I'd say the same.

So, I guess not her.

And now for the girls on my team.

…Well, Nora was obviously out.

Don't get me wrong, she's pretty in her own right. And her bouncy personality was really out there, much more than Yang's surprisingly, even though it was a bit much at times. Still, she was someone you'd want as a friend. Maybe even a girlfriend.

But…yeah, I don't care what Nora says. There's clearly something there between her and Ren. Her constant corrections of them not being "together-together" kinda hint at it. Maybe it's one-sided. Maybe they don't even realize it. Or maybe they just don't want to risk their friendship. Not really sure which.

Besides…I don't think I have the same patience as Ren to be able to deal with Nora all the time. Not that I wouldn't be willing to try, mind you. Even so, I kinda see her as a friend.

Either way, Nora's out.

And now Pyr-.

 **THUNK!**

"Ow!"

Damn it. Wasn't paying attention to where I was going and walked into the cafeteria door. Good job, Jaune. Ugh.

I pushed the door open and stepped inside.

Now, where was I?

Oh right, Pyrrha.

…

…

Honestly, Pyrrha is one of the nicest people I've ever met. She's smart, beautiful now that I think about it, and really strong and skilled. Better than Yang, even. Being a four time champion will do that, apparently.

She's been a great partner since Initiation, really reliable. One time when my team and I went out to the city on a sort of "team bonding mission", I was…airsick…again….

It's a common problem! Really!

Anyway, Pyrrha was there to help me get through that nauseous ride. She rubbed her fingers on my back in little circles, like how one would massage the knot out of a person's back. It actually helped, at least calming my stomach enough to _not_ puke during the ride.

So really…like Weiss, Pyrrha's an amazing person.

…

…

Huh...maybe I should've-?

"FEARLESS LEADER!"

Well crap, here comes Nor- AGH, BONE CRUSHING HUG!

"What happened?! Were you interrogated?! Did he use immoral interrogation tactics like those bad cops on TV shows?! If so, I'll break his legs!"

"Nora."

"Yes, Ren?"

"He can't breathe."

"R-Remember me…f-for who I was…blaaarrrgh."

Nora quickly let go. "Whoopsie! Sorry."

Oh sweet, delicious air!

I panted heavily. "T-Thanks, Ren."

"No problem. This happens a lot."

"T-To other people, or you?"

"Yes."

"Which is i-?"

"Yes."

…Okay then.

Pyrrha walked up to me with a worried look. "Are you okay though, Jaune?"

"Eh, it's just Nora."

"That's not what I meant."

…Oh, right.

"It's fine," I waved them off. "Colt just wanted to talk. Gave me some advice, is all."

"Ooooh, what kind of advice?" Nora asked. "Something juicy?"

I shook my head. "Not really. He just…gave me a lot to think about. It's nothing to worry about, really."

Pyrrha hummed. "If you say so."

"Oh, fearless leader!" Nora grabbed my arm. "We got a new seatmate!"

Wait, wha- whoa!

Nora dragged me over. "Say hello to Velvet! She's gonna let me pet her cute bunny ears, later!"

Oh, Velvet's here now. Cool. Also, poor her. She made a mistake to promise Nora that.

"Hey Velvet. I'm Jaune."

She waved meekly back. "H-Hi Jaune."

…Huh, now that I think about it, guess the others and I might get to know her after all. If she decides to keep sitting with us. And to be fair, she was kinda cute.

"Oh, and Weiss invited her over!" Nora exclaimed.

Wait, really?

"That's a surprise," I said aloud.

"Why is everyone surprised by that?!"

"Because it's you."

"I will hose you, Xiao Long!"

"Really? Let me get a white t-shirt first."

"Damn it, Yang!"

"SWEAR!"

"Not now, Ruby!"

Blake just smirked at the general chaos of her team and kept reading her book….

Oh hey, it's not the smut one. Neat.

I sat down across RWBY with my team, Pyrrha next to me with an amused smile, which I returned….

Eh, maybe I shouldn't be in a rush to get a girlfriend. Not right now, at least.

Or…maybe I've been asking the wrong person. Not that there's anything wrong with Weiss, her personality notwithstanding. Still….

Eh, I can think about this after I fix my problem with Cardin and figure out how to tell my friends about…well, my little secret. If I even find the courage to do so.

Besides, I'm suddenly not in _that_ big of a hurry to get a girlfriend. Not right this instant, anyway. Guess Colt's right.

Best not to rush things.

"Hey Weiss, isn't that your sister?"

I blinked when Ruby said that and, like my friends, turned to find Weiss' older sister heading towards us.

Huh…wonder what she wants?

* * *

 _(Winter POV)_

Ah. The cafeteria. Where the scene of the crime is. I'm sure Qrow would say I'm over-exaggerating about this being a crime, but Colt's vigilante actions will _not_ be shrugged off _nor_ go unpunished.

The security detail stationed at Beacon has a sense of professionalism to maintain. Vigilante actions from within will not be tolerated. Regardless of _why_ such actions were deemed necessary. Which they weren't, in my opinion.

Now then, where is my sister and her team?

…Ah, there they are. With another team I often see them with. Team JNPR.

"Winter?" I heard my sister ask as I approached.

"Hello, Weiss. How are you?"

"I'm doing well, actually. You?"

"It depends…have any of you seen Colt?"

That drew many raised eyebrows from the two teams.

"W-Why are you looking for Colt?"

Ah, Velvet Scarlatina. So she is sitting with Weiss and her friends, then.

"I simply need to have words with him about using his position on the detail for vigilante actions."

The blonde girl, Yang Xiao Long, I believe, raised an eyebrow. "Vigilante actions? Isn't that exaggerating a bit?"

And like that, she's proven she truly is Qrow's niece. Wonderful.

"You clearly wouldn't understand that the detail must maintain an image of professionalism, honor, and dignity."

"My uncle drinks on school grounds. In public, I might add. That image of yours isn't as grand as you're making it."

"He has been made aware that he needs to cease with his drinking on Beacon property."

"And how'd he respond?"

"…He downed his whole flask in front of me."

Weiss' partner, Ruby Rose, giggled. "Yeah, that's our uncle."

Yes, well, your _uncle_ will get my blade through his gut If he keeps on with his irresponsible behavior. And no, I'm not joking. Drunken bastard has it coming.

"In any case," I said. "Colt's actions do not represent the detail as a whole, and they need reprimanding. Now, if one of you could tell me where he is, I can be on my way."

The one with the bow, Blake Belladonna, looked up from her book. "What makes you think any of us would know where he is?"

"Because out of all the students in this school, he only knows you nine. As well as Velvet's team."

"…She has a point," Ruby admitted.

"Given that," I continued. "It is most likely he has interacted with one or all of you for at least a short time before leaving. Am I incorrect in thinking so?"

Silence reigned.

…

…

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE US ALIVE!" The hyper one, Nora Valkyrie, shouted overdramatically.

She leaped off her seat and attempted to make a run for it-.

 **BAM.**

"Ack!"

-only to run face first into a glyph I made.

Her partner, Lie Ren, sighed. "Nora, that line doesn't even work in this situation."

I disengaged the glyph as the Valkyrie sat back down with a slump.

"E-Excuse me, Weiss' sister?" Ruby spoke hesitantly. "Don't you think you're being a little unfair to Colt?"

"Firstly, Ruby Rose, you may refer to me as Winter."

"O-Oh…w-well, you can just call me Ruby. Instead of, well, my whole name."

"I suppose that's only fair. Now then, secondly, how is it that I am being unfair to Colt?"

"W-Well," she stuttered, poking her index fingers together. "Colt was only stopping Team CRDL's bullying of Velvet."

I glanced at the girl in question, who shrunk in on herself, rabbit ears drooping.

"That may be the case," I admitted. "And rest assured, Team CRDL _will_ be reprimanded and punished accordingly."

I gave a nod to Velvet, who looked relieved yet…there was some conflict there. Perhaps she fears retaliation from CRDL for this? If so, she won't have to worry. I'll make sure to _personally_ drill it into those hooligan's thick skulls to cease their cruel actions….

That, or I'll just sic Vert on them. Though some would probably argue that it would be a punishment too cruel for even the vilest of people…my father being an exception, in my opinion.

" _What the hell?!"_

" _BOXING GLOVE ARROW!"_

 _ **POW!**_

" _ACK!_

…Heh. I would certainly like to witness such a spectacle….

Blast, I went off topic there. I feel like I got that from someone, but I can't figure out who.

"However," I continued. "Colt did not need to resort to such childish antics. His mere presence would have defused the situation. Instead, he chose to pull pranks on the team, practically assaulting them."

Nora raised a finger. "All he did was kick Dove's butt _once_. Is that really assault?"

"He also slapped all four students with a large fish _and_ threw soda cans, which weren't even opened, at them. Put all that together with the official and legal definition of the term, and you've got a rather nasty headline. 'Beacon Employee Assaults Student'. Sounds terrible, doesn't it?"

…

…

"Not to seem impolite," Pyrrha finally said. "But I believe you're making this into a bigger deal than it really is."

"No, I am reacting accordingly to the situation at hand."

"There's not really a 'situation'," Nora argued. "You're just making it into one. Besides, it's not like anyone will rat Colt out."

"I will not be lectured by someone who tried to make a run for it when questioned, and I cannot take that chance. Now, if one of you can save time and reveal Colt's whereabouts, it would be most appreciated."

I gave each of them a hard stare. Blake, Yang, Weiss, Nora, Ren, and Pyrrha seemed unaffected by it, so they likely don't know where Colt is. Ruby seemed nervous, though she said nothing.

Yet the Arc boy…he was even more nervous than Ruby. And was trying rather valiantly to not look me in the eye.

"Jaune Arc, was it?"

He flinched. "U-Um, y-yeah? S-Short, s-sweet, r-rolls off the tong-."

"Save your one-liners, Mr. Arc. Do you have something you wish to share with me?"

"U-Um…n-no?"

"You phrased that as a question."

He clammed up after that, but I kept my stare on him. He knows something, and he seemed the most likely to crack under pressure. So if I kept up my intensity, he'll most certainly talk.

He broke into a nervous sweat.

I narrowed my eyes.

He shook a little.

My gaze intensified.

…

…

"H-HE WAS AT THE BEACON STATUE WHEN I LAST SAW HIM!"

There it is.

"Is he still there?"

"I-I don't know, I swear!"

…I gave a small and grateful smile. "Thank you, Mr. Arc. You've been most helpful."

I nodded to the two teams. "Enjoy the rest of your day."

I left them to their lunch….

"W-Weiss? You're sister is scary."

"I heard that, Mr. Arc," I made sure to say aloud.

A meep was heard. Amusing.

I exited the cafeteria, a frown now marring my face.

So he was in the Beacon Courtyard. I suppose I can check their real quick, but it's highly doubtful he's still there….

I _could_ just as easily call Colt, now that I think about it. But something tells me he won't exactly be cooperative. A gut feeling, really.

Hmm….

I'll give him a call once I confirm he's not in the Beacon Courtyard. Besides, it's only a matter of time before I find him.

He can't have gotten far.

* * *

 _(My POV)_

Run, Colt, Run! Channel your inner Yachirobe!

"Running, running, running, running, running!"

Heh, nailed it.

Wait, why am I running? I haven't seen Winter at all, yet.

I came to a screeching halt…in front of the camera room.

…

…

Wow, I was _not_ pay attention to where I was going. And now that I think about it, I vaguely recall some people shouting at me to watch where I was going….

Oh well. May as well hide in here.

I quickly opened the door and stepped inside, closing it afterwards and looking out the window.

Once again, no Winter.

"Hey Colt."

I blinked and turned….

Right, forgot she was assigned here.

"Hey Amber."

She tilted her head with a smirk. "You look like you're hiding from something…or maybe some _one_."

…Ugh.

"The whole detail knows, don't they?"

"Yeah. Qrow likes to talk."

Damn it, Qrow.

"We actually have a betting pool on how long it takes for Winter to catch you."

What is it with people and betting pools?!

"I have half an hour."

I deadpanned. "No faith in me, whatsoever, huh?"

She giggled a little.

Again, ugh….

"Well," I said. "I'm gonna hide in here, if you don't mind."

"Sure, go ahead."

"…And don't rat me out to Winter just to win a bet!"

She put away her scroll with a huff. "You're no fun."

Rolling my eyes, I peeked out the window again.

"Why are you even looking out there? You can just look at the video screens."

I blinked.

…

…

I coughed awkwardly. "R-Right."

Ignoring her giggling at my expense, I looked at the many video screens.

Let's see….

Ah, there's Winter. In the Beacon Courtyard…near the Beacon statue…which is where I was just at….

Fuck, she's on my trail.

No, wait…I didn't leave a trail. I was there, sure, but there's no evidence as to which direction I went to afterward.

I'm good for now.

Winter took something out from her coat. She fiddled with it before putting it to her ear.

 **FRIEZA! FRIEZA! FRIEZA!**

I took out my scroll to find Winter calling….

Oh, that was her scroll she took out.

"Someone's in trouble~."

I glared at Amber before answering my scroll.

"Hey, Winter."

" _Ah, Colt. I've been looking for you. I need to speak to you. In person, preferably."_

"…What about?"

" _I simply feel the need to go over what exactly your job duty entails, is all."_

"Oh really? And here I thought it might be about what happened in the cafeteria."

"… _Colt, it's best you come quietly."_

"You say that like I'm a criminal on the run."

" _You technically are."_

"I didn't do nothing."

" _Your vigilante actions say otherwise."_

"Vigilante wha- that is completely ridiculous!"

" _Oh really? You abused your job title by pulling such childish antics on a team of students, one of whom you quite literally assaulted."_

"It was just _one_ kick! On the behind, no less!"

" _You also slapped all four of them with a large fish_ and _threw unopened soda cans at them."_

"…I think you're blowing this out of proportion."

" _I am approaching this matter with the appropriate amount of seriousness, Colt. Now kindly turn yourself in so that I may deliver swift punishment."_

"Can't you word that differently so it doesn't sound so bad?"

" _No."_

Damn it.

…

…

"Is there any way we can just forget all this and move on with our lives?"

" _Colt, you do_ not _want me hunting you down. I have a history of finding high value targets. And I've gained the skills necessary to do so. Finding a farmer turned security guard will be a simple matter."_

"I still think you're making this a bigger deal than it really is."

" _I'm sure you do. Now, will you surrender? Or shall I begin the hunt?"_

Again, she could really word that differently….

"Bzzt. Uh oh-, bzzt. Losing sig- bzzt. Need- bzzt, go- bzzt, bzzt, bzzzzzz-."

" _Colt,"_ she deadpanned. _"That's not how losing signal works."_

…

…

"Kaythanksbye!"

I hung up.

…Yeah, I'm paying for that later.

"You realize she's gonna kill you, right?"

"Yeah, I know."

"…So how do you think she plans on finding you?"

Amber's scroll rang suddenly.

She blinked, then took it out to see who was calling.

"…Never mind, I think I know how."

She answered it, putting it on speaker.

"Hey Winter."

" _Hello Amber. I require your assistance for a manhunt."_

 _Again_ , she makes it sound so bad.

" _I want you to search the cameras to see if Colt appears on any of them."_

…Gained skills, my ass! She's fucking cheating!

Amber tilted her head. "Any reason why?"

" _He's resisting arrest."_

Motherfu-!

"This is about the Beacon Ghost Incident, isn't it?" Amber asked in an amused tone.

And now it's an official event in Beacon history. Great.

" _Indeed. If you see him, you are to report his location to me immediately. Is that understood?"_

Amber glanced in my direction. I waved my arms about in an attempt to convey that she not tell her I was there.

She seemed to think about it, tapping her chin mockingly.

" _Amber?"_

I pretty much silently begged now, on my knees and my hands clapped together.

"…Well, now that you mention it, one of the cameras shows him hanging around in the library. In a secluded corner, if I'm looking right."

She gave me a wink afterwards.

Oh thank god.

" _Thank you, Amber. I'll head there immediately. Be sure to inform me if he moves."_

"Will do. Good hunting, Winter."

Seriously?!

She hung up her scroll, giggling at the look I gave her.

"Sorry. Couldn't help it."

I groaned. "Well…thanks, anyway."

"No problem…but now you owe me one. And I'd like to collect."

Ugh, figures.

"Fine," I sighed. "What do you want?"

…

…

She suddenly grabbed me by the collar and pulled me up close, making us face to face.

"Get. Me. Out. Of. Here."

I blinked.

Wait, what?

"I beg your pardon?" I asked aloud.

"I've literally been stuck in this academy for over a _month_ , now. As in, I haven't been allowed to leave the school grounds at all! And no, that time in the Emerald Forest during Initiation doesn't count."

Oh….

"I mean," I started. "There's a reason why you're being kept here-."

"Does that seem fair to you?"

Huh?

Amber frowned. "Look…I haven't forgotten how I was attacked…twice, I might add. And I know they're just trying to keep me safe."

"But," she continued. "I can't just be kept cooped up here at Beacon. I've been so used to traveling on my own ever since I became the Fall Maiden, with the occasional meetup with Qrow, Glynda, or Ozpin. Staying here for a month may not seem like much. But for me, it's eating me alive. Any longer, and I might just consider this place my prison."

…Wow…I mean, when she puts it like that….

Goddamn it, I'm an idiot. Why didn't I see this sooner? It's not like I wanted her to basically be trapped here forever. And now that I think about it, I haven't seen her leave or make mention that she's ever left Beacon for any reason.

"So that's why I want to leave," she sighed. "It doesn't even have to be for long. Just a couple of hours, at least. I don't care what we do, as long as it's takes place somewhere other than here."

I took a moment to consider everything she said.

…

…

"Fine."

Amber blinked. "Fine?"

"Fine," I repeated. "I'll take you out to the city or something."

"…J-Just the two of us?"

I shrugged. "If you want, sure."

"Yes! I-I mean…yes, I'd like that."

I smiled. "Alright. Just tell me when."

Amber pursed her lips….

"Now."

"Now?"

"Now," she repeated. "It's as good a time as any."

"I'm being hunted by Winter. How is now a good time?"

"Well, you're trying to hide from her, right? Since she's looking for you here, why not hide in the city?"

…Can't really fault that logic.

"That's assuming she doesn't realize we've left Beacon," I stated.

Amber frowned. "Yeah."

Yeah is right. We would need someone to distract Winter.

…

…

Amber's face lit up. "We could have Qrow pick a fight with her! That'll keep her busy!"

I deadpanned. "We're trying to distract her. Not destroy the school."

She huffed. "Okay, Mr. I-know-everything. What do _you_ suggest?"

I pursed my lips in thought….

"Neo. Neo can distract her."

Now Amber deadpanned. "What was that you were saying about not trying to destroy the school?"

"One: I never said I wasn't a hypocrite at times. Two: Neo can disguise herself."

…Amber grinned. "That's genius!"

She stopped. "Wait, can she really disguise herself to look like you?"

"That, or she can make a glass image of me or something. Either way, it's the best idea. Qrow would just instigate a fight in a minute. Neo…she won't do that right away. I hope, anyway."

I still don't know who antagonizes Winter more: Qrow or Neo?

In this case, I'm hoping it's not Neo.

"Alright, I'll just stop my room real quick and call Neo on the way. Meet me at the docking area?"

Amber beamed. "It's a date."

…

…

We both suddenly turned red.

"I-I mean," she amended. "N-Not an _actual_ date."

"R-Right!" I quickly agreed. "J-Just two good friends h-hanging out."

"T-Totally."

…It was at this point that we realized that we were still extremely close to each other the entire time we've been talking.

Amber quickly let me go, and I backed up a bit.

"S-So, um…I-I'll just h-head to my room, then."

"R-Right. S-See you in a bit."

I nodded and quickly turned-.

 **BAM.**

"Ack!"

-only to smack my face into the door.

I gave a sheepish smile. "U-Um, s-see you in a bit."

I quickly opened the door, stepped out, and closed it, rubbing my nose.

Fuck, that hurt.

* * *

 _(Amber POV)_

I giggled a little despite the awkwardness just now. Poor Colt.

…

…

Oh god, I'm technically going on a date with Colt.

I quickly stood up. "M-Maybe I should f-freshen up or something?"

J-Just so I don't look off. N-Not for any other reason. C-Certainly not to look good for Colt. It's perfectly natural for a woman to look pretty when she goes out. It's just a coincidence that I happen to be going out with a handsome man….

Damn it, why did I phrase it like that?

"I-I'll just…get to my room, now."

* * *

 **A/N: ….Well…I certainly didn't see that coming.**

 **That was some grade A advice there. I'm sure it'll all turn out great for Jaune.**

 **Winter continues her hunt. You all decide. Is she blowing this out of proportion, or is she responding appropriately?**

 **And now Colt and Amber will go to the city…just them…kinda like a da-.**

 **Colt and Amber: IT'S NOT A DATE!**

 **Keep telling yourselves that. In any case, I'm sure it'll go well. There's a lot to do in the city. Maybe they'll get lucky and find a carnival or something. Or it could just be a simple movie/dinner deal. Or perhaps they'll go to the Club? I'm sure it's been fixed by now, right? There's a lot they could do, really, besides the usual cliché stuff.**

 **I'll think of something.**

 **Now then…I believe I had another omake planned involving another popular work by a famous fanfic author?**

* * *

 **Omake: A Meeting of Two Stories II**

Violet slowly walked the halls of Beacon, wearing her hall monitor attire, taser and baton out.

She was on the hunt for a meanie who dared mouth out such blasphemous rhetoric. Well, she'd certainly show her! All she had to do was find the older girl and capture her. And if her information was correct, she would be hidden somewhere in the library.

Tiptoeing towards the door, Violet slowly pushed open the entrance to the library and stepped inside.

No sign of the heretic, yet. Perhaps she was in one of the aisles?

Slowly moving towards the rows of books, Violet peeked down each aisle. She either found no one there, or just some random student.

It wasn't until she peeked down the fifth aisle did she find her quarry.

"Target found. Preparing to inca…incap…um…incapacitate? Yeah, that's the word."

Violet moved her back against a row of books and slowly slid towards the older girl, who was too distracted by a book she was reading.

She readied her taser and baton.

…

…

Violet leaped towards the older girl, taser stretched out.

She fell through the older girl, as though it had been an illusion.

"What the-?"

She couldn't finish her question, for chains had suddenly wrapped around her, binding her arms and legs together.

She fell. "Oof!"

The older girl suddenly materialized behind Violet, a smirk on her dark skinned face and crimson eyes filled with mirth.

"Did you really think you could sneak up on me?"

"Grr, I'll get you, you heretic!"

"Are you still mad about what I said earlier?"

"Your mouth spews nothing but lies!"

"All I said was that your dad couldn't compare to my d- Jaune. T-To Jaune."

"Blasphemy! I will avenge my daddy's honor, Emerald Sustrai!"

Violet struggled in vain against the chain of Emerald's weapon.

"You're not getting out of that unless I let you out."

"Just wait! I'm very nimble!"

She struggled some more.

Meanwhile, watching all this from the end of the aisle, were the fathers of the two girls.

Colt stared. "…It's really weird seeing a young Emerald acting like this."

Jaune Ashari scoffed. "You think that's bad? Try raising her for a good few years. It's been weird, let me tell ya."

"Still…choosing to raise her so that she doesn't end up with Cinder. That's smart…wish I had thought of that when I first got on Remnant."

Jaune smiled. "Yeah…but now I consider her like my actual daughter."

Colt couldn't help but smile. "Yeah…same for me with Violet."

"MY DADDY COULD TOTALLY KICK YOUR DADDY'S BUTT!"

"Pfft, yeah right! Jaune's actually killed people, kid. Your dad would be dead in less than a minute."

The two girls continued to argue with themselves.

…

…

"I could totally kick your ass," Colt said. "Just saying."

Jaune scoffed. "Please. I have so many tricks up my sleeve. I'd take you down in a flash."

"I was trained by Vert Bowman."

"I don't know who that is."

"Be glad you don't. He'd most definitely kick your ass. And he's 75."

"Whatever. I could take you."

"Wanna bet?"

Colt and Jaune slowly reached for their weapons.

What followed was The Great Battle of the Fathers. Many books were lost that day, and the librarian did much screaming. No one knows who won the fight because a large aisle of books fell on both combatants. Only one thing mattered in the end, though.

…

…

Violet managed to tase Emerald while she was distracted by the epic fight.

"Hah! Got you!"

"No fair!"

* * *

 **A/N: And there you go….**

 **In all honesty, who would win? Colt or Relic! Jaune? Feel free to comment.**

 **Anyway, that's all for this installment. I've got some sleep to get to. Decided to stay up rather late to get this done, but it was worth it.**

 **If you liked what you read and want to be kept up to date, be sure to follow and fav the story. Leave a review while you're at it. I'd love to hear from you all.**

 **Review responses will be at the bottom. They will be removed in the** _ **next**_ **next chapter.**

 **See you in the next update.**

 **LATERS!**

* * *

 **Perfect 10 Review Response**

 **Starlight's Poet: Thanks. I appreciate it. And yeah, college is confusing at times. You'll find out in the future, should you ever deal with it.**

 **Ragnarok16: Why not go with "poor, lucky bastard"?**

 **Artyom-Dreizehn: Thanks! I appreciate it. The references will grow strong. And yeah, I'll try to update more frequently.**

 **Fire W0lf: Thanks, man. That really helps lift my spirits. Glad you enjoyed the chapter. And thank you for being so patient.**

 **Quimsical One: Don't worry. This story will never die. And I saw what you did there. My turn, indeed.**

 **KnightOfZaku: DUCKTALES! WHOHOO! Sorry, couldn't resist. But yeah, an update at last! Yeah, Velvet will have quite the time once Violet and Coco get on her case. And yes, the meeting of Colt and the Schnee family will happen sometime soon. Might even be sooner than you think. :v**

 **OBSERVER01: Glad to be back. Eeyup, Neo is quite the tease. And yeah, things should hopefully pan out well for Jaune. Winter is Ghostbuster material, lol. And yeah, poor Colt. Or lucky bastard, depending on one's viewpoint. For the record, he only met the daughter of Salem, not Salem herself. Just clarifying. But yeah, Salem would definitely corrupt Violet's innocent mind. :v**

 **Gizmo Gear: There probably won't be, unfortunately. You'll just have to use your imagination. And thanks, I do feel better. Yeah, Winter seems to be making this into a bigger deal than necessary, especially in this chapter. And Colt…he's not** _ **that**_ **much of a doormat. And he kinda needs that patience so he doesn't go insane. Not that he won't finally say enough is enough, of course. It'll just…take a bit to get him to bother. And sure, I'll keep that in mind.**

 **Dharshan: Wow, you must have really enjoyed it to have read it all in over a day. Yeah, I try my best to make this a good self-insert. And yeah, it is amusing. A harem fic when I'm so against it. Then again, I recently posted a harem fic for Monster Musume, so I guess I'm lightening up a bit.**

 **Captain Price: Ah, this review might just be my favorite. You're one of the few that provides such insight. Yeah, Colt's life has certainly become interesting. Comparing Colt to Star Lord? Now that's amusing. Jaune will certainly turn out different thanks to some intervention from Colt. And yeah, it would be a nice little character development if I (Colt) stopped disliking Yang and managed to be friends with her. Ah yes, putting in my own sense of humor. I admit, I may be relying to heavily on the references and trolling and such, but it's a rather hard habit to shake. Besides, not like I'm overusing them. They're sprinkled here and there. But yeah, I see your point. And…yeah, I tend to repeat words. I admit that my vocabulary isn't that varied. I know a lot of words, sure, but sometimes I rely on repeats in order to move on. I'll try to fix that in time. And the paragraphs…yup, I definitely see what you're saying there. I'll see about fixing that as well for future chapters. Thanks for your review!**


End file.
